Naruto: Una Perspectiva Diferente
by KaiserBel
Summary: Dani es un chico que tuvo un ataque cardiaco tras un juego de futbol. Al reencarnar se da cuenta que reencarno en Naruto, pero para su mala suerte, no es muy fanatico de la serie. Ahora tendra que vivir la vida de un Ninja. Poco a poco se dara cuenta que ser un ninja no es tan divertido como pensaba.
1. Capítulo 1: Intercambio de Vida

Capitulo 1: "Intercambio de Vida"

.

En un lugar del mundo, en un hospital de una ciudad, se encontraba un chico en una camilla de un hospital siendo llevado a la sala de emergencias.

-¿Me podrían decir que ocurrió?. -Preguntó el Doctor corriendo al lado de la camilla en movimiento.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, al parecer le dio un ataque al corazón. -Respondió la enfermera.

El doctor inmediatamente se sorprendió por lo que había oído.

Claramente era imposible que un chico tan joven pudiera tener un ataque cardiaco a tan corta edad.

-¿Ataque cardiaco?, quiero detalles. -Le exigió el doctor.

La enfermera le respondió inmediatamente algo aterrada, se le podía notar en la cara que era su primer día.

-Sus compañeros solo dicen que cayó al suelo en un partido de futbol.

El chico que estaba acostado en la camilla, se encontraba jadeando del dolor.

Había sido algo inesperado, nunca en su vida hubiera pensado que de un momento para otro, su corazón fallaría.

*Flashback*

.

*Hace 30 minutos*

.

Todo había sucedido en el campo de futbol de la escuela.

Lugar donde se encontraban dos equipos en disputa para ser el vencedor.

Ya que si uno de los dos perdía, seria eliminado antes de poder ir a los octavos de finales.

Un jugador, del cual era del equipo que estaba perdiendo.

Seguía estando emocionado, estando completamente decidido a no perder, ya que era el reemplazo del portero principal porque el principal se había enfermado.

El chico era el portero.

Se hacía llamar Dani.

-Vamos, ¡QUE ESTO NO SE HA TERMINADO! , Aun podemos -Dijo Dani con entusiasmo.

Todos sus compañeros inmediatamente fijaron su mirada hacia él.

Ninguno de ellos parecía estar contento.

Más bien, lo estaban observando con odio mientras jadeaban del cansancio del partido.

-¿Que se cree ese imbécil?. ... -Le preguntó uno de los chicos enojado.

-Ya déjalo, de todas maneras ya estamos acabados. ... -Le respondió el compañero que tenía a su lado.

Los compañeros de equipo de Dani, se estaban quejando por lo que él decía.

El capitán del equipo rival se reía de forma arrogante mientras apuntaba al marcador del partido con su mano.

-¿Estas seguro que no hemos terminado, portero estrella?.

El marcador podía notarse una cifra de 3 a 0, estaban en el segundo tiempo faltando tan solo 5 minutos para que se acabara el partido.

Simplemente era una lucha perdida.

El capitán del equipo de Dani simplemente había tirado la toalla.

Era mejor rendirse para no tener que aguantar más humillación.

-Mejor rindámonos. ... Ya no podemos ganar. ... Ya es imposible.

Dani inmediatamente le respondió con un grito.

-¡NO!. ... Claro que no, no perdí mi tiempo estando en el banquillo casi toda la temporada sin hacer nada para que nos rindamos de esa manera estúpida.

El capitán aun seguía preguntándose el porqué había dejado entrar a este chico al equipo.

-¡YA OLVIDALO PERDEDOR!. ... Si no fuera por ti, fuéramos tenido al menos una oportunidad. ...

Dani al ver que le estaban echando la culpa, le respondió de forma sarcástica.

-Claro, yo soy el malo, como tú pudiste llegar a la portería enemiga y anotar un gol. ... Oh espera, ni siquiera pudiste llegar a la mitad del campo.

El capitán del equipo enemigo, se rio aun mas al ver que se estaban peleando entre sí.

-¡Oigan!. ... Si los novios dejaron de pelear, ¿Podemos continuar?. ... ¿O que acaso ya se rindieron?.

Hubo un largo silencio, los equipos tomaron sus posiciones, pero había algo extraño en el comportamiento del equipo enemigo, al parecer, les estaba dando igual el partido, ni siquiera habían tomado bien sus posiciones.

El capitán de Dani ya estaba listo para empezar.

Tenía el balón entre sus pies, pero, él ya no tenía esperanzas para continuar.

Simplemente, al tratar de hacer 4 goles en 5 minutos era imposible para ellos.

Pero, antes de que el capitán anunciara su rendición, notó que alguien le había robado el balón.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, observó que había sido el portero.

-Pe-Pero, ¡¿Qué diablos?!. -Le gritó el capitán completamente confundido.

-¡Eres demasiado lento! , si no vas hacer nada, entonces lo hare yo. -Le grito Dani aun corriendo con el balón en sus pies.

-¡Ya olvídalo y deja de hacer cosas estúpidas!. -Le volvió a gritar su capitán.

Dani simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Demasiado tarde!.

Algunos jugadores del equipo enemigo simplemente lo dejaron pasar.

No le dieron mucha importancia, porque a pesar de que metiera un gol, no ocurriría nada, porque ya tenían el partido ganado.

Pero algunos quisieron ver que era capaz el hablador del portero.

Pensaron que sería fácil, ya que al ser un simple portero, se le haría difícil regatear hasta la portería enemiga.

Pero, ese no fue el caso ya que lo habían dejado pasar por lo que había hecho en ese instante.

Los había burlado de la manera más rara posible.

¿Que tan rara?, Simple.

Dani les había tirado sus propios pantalones.

La mayoría incluyendo los del público, se quedaron con caras de "What the fuck", al ver a Dani sin pantalones corriendo hacia la portería enemiga aun con el balón en sus pies.

Dani no sentía ningún tipo de vergüenza, ya que para él, perder un partido era aun más humillante.

-(Vamos 3 a 0, no es como si pudiera humillarme aun mas). -Pensaba Dani en su mente sonriendo.

Luego de unos segundos, el chico se detuvo al ver que había llegado a la portería enemiga.

Dani observó enojado al portero enemigo.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente sin despegar su vista.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos.

Dani le lanzo un beso al portero enemigo, para seguido, lamer sus labios de forma seductora mientras observaba los pantalones del portero enemigo.

El portero enemigo había puesto sus ojos en blanco del asustó tras verlo de esa manera.

Dani, viendo una oportunidad, patea el balón con fuerza hacia la portería.

El portero enemigo se percató inmediatamente de la distracción.

Él trató de detener el balón, pero fue imposible, no había reaccionado a tiempo.

El balón había entrado a la portería enemiga, pero hubo un silencio incomodo.

-¡Gooooooooooooooooooooool!.

Dani era el único que estaba celebrando.

Él estaba completamente feliz mientras corría hacia el centro del campo.

Todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron en shock al ver que actuar de manera extraña le había funcionado.

-Siiii, se la creyeron, cayeron en mi truco, eso les enseñara en no confiarse.

El chico es estaba riendo por lo que había pasado.

Pero, al momento de recoger sus pantalones del suelo, un fuerte dolor apareció en su pecho.

Él rápidamente se puso una mano en el pecho tratando de tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto, el capitán de su equipo, aun seguía choqueado por lo que había pasado.

-No puede ser, es imposible que esa estúpida manera de jugar te haya funcionado. ... De acuerdo, lo admito, fue un buen gol, pero no sirvió de nada, de igual manera perdimos.

-Oye. ... No me quites mi gloria. ... Yo al menos pude hacer un gol. -Dijo Dani jadeando un poco.

Pero, algo andaba mal.

El dolor que él estaba sintiendo no se estaba yendo.

Al contrario, se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. -Le respondió el capitán.

-Ahhh, Duele, ¡Duele demasiado!. ... -Grito Dani antes de desplomarse boca abajo en el suelo con la mano en el pecho.

Su capitán estaba un poco confundido por lo que estaba haciendo el chico.

Él pensaba que estaba jugando.

Pero, al acercarse un poco y notar que aun seguía en el suelo, se alteró un poco.

-¿Perdedor?, ¿Dani?, ¡Dani!.

*Fin del Flashback*

.

Y ese era la historia sobre lo que había pasado.

Solo el chico que estaba en la camilla sabía exactamente lo que había pasado.

Pero no podía contarlo.

Porque ya estaba inconsciente.

-Si estaban en un partido, ¿Porque no tiene sus pantalones?. -Preguntó el doctor confundido.

La enfermera quiso hacer una teoría en forma de broma.

-Tal vez le dio un ataque cardiaco en el momento que le iban a quitar su virginidad.

El doctor se había molestado un poco por la absurda teoría.

Pero al ver que el chico estaba en preparatoria y no tenía pantalones, podía pensar que fuese una posibilidad.

-Basta de bromas, hay que llevarlo al quirófano, necesita una operación urgentemente.

Rápidamente llevaron al chico al quirófano.

Habían pasado una hora, pero aun seguía sin tener resultados positivos.

-Lo estamos perdiendo.

-Vamos chico, resiste un poco. -Le decía el Doctor a un Dani inconsciente mientras trataba de mantenerlo vivo.

Pero, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Las pulsaciones del chico poco a poco se reducían.

Los doctores trataban de hacer lo mejor posible.

Pero aun no era suficiente.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Dani.

Él se había despertado de golpe.

Pero, no había despertado en el quirófano.

Se había despertado en un lugar totalmente en blanco.

Pero había algo más extraño.

La superficie del suelo, había agua esparcida.

Pero esta agua era extraña, ya que no te mojaba.

Pero aparte del agua extraña, no había nada, solo se podía ver el vacio blanco infinito.

-¿Eh?, ¿En dónde estoy?. ... ¿Acaso estoy en la habitación del tiempo de Dragón Ball?. ... Veamos, lo único que recuerdo es haberme quitado los pantalones, después me dolió el pecho y, Espera. ... ¡¿Acaso estoy muerto?!.

Dani se alteró al pensar que había muerto.

Corrió en círculos por el lugar por unos minutos tratando de pensar de forma alterada sobre lo que realmente había pasado.

Luego de agotar toda su energía, se acostó en el suelo.

-No, no es posible, si estuviera muerto, no sentiría mi cuerpo. ... ¿O tal vez al morir puedes seguir sintiendo el cuerpo?.

En ese instante, Dani se dio cuenta que no llevaba sus pantalones.

-Espera un momento, ¿Dónde están mis pantalones?.

Él se toco sus piernas desnudas notando algo extraño.

Había notado que no se habían mojado con el agua.

-¿Pero que diablos está pasando?, ¿No se supone que el agua moja?. ... Este lugar es más extraño de lo que pensaba.

Dani no sabía que hacer.

Estar en una situación tan extraña, era algo preocupante para él.

Luego de unos minutos pensando sobre lo que va hacer, decide que es mejor comenzar a caminar para ver si podía encontrar algo en ese lugar extraño.

No había rumbo fijo, ninguna indicación, ni siquiera había una guía que le indicara hacia dónde ir.

Pero es mejor que quedarse en el suelo sin hacer nada.

Con cada paso que él daba, se podían escuchar el eco de las pisadas húmedas.

Había caminado por más de una hora.

Pero al seguir caminando se encontró con la sorpresa de que, literalmente, seguía en la nada.

-De acuerdo, este lugar no es normal. ... Ya no se por cuánto tiempo he seguido caminando.

Luego de unos segundos, Dani comenzó a gritar hacia la nada.

-¡HOLAAAAA!, ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?!.

No había ocurrido nada.

El grito no había servido para nada.

-Si, realmente pensé que eso pasaría. -Decía él con un tono de voz aburrido.

Luego de un par de segundos, se escucho algo extraño que sin duda, no cuadraba con el lugar.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué fue eso?.

Tras Dani decir su pregunta, escuchó atentamente el sonido a lo que trataba de entender.

Era el sonido de los latidos de un corazón.

Latidos de corazón que aumentaban su volumen poco a poco al fijar su mirada en la dirección del ruido.

-Debo admitir que eso da miedo, que ni loco voy hacia esa dirección, pero, considerando que no sé ni en donde estoy, no tengo muchas opciones.

El chico se rasco la cabeza con muchas dudas sobre si era bueno o malo seguir los latidos del corazón.

-Al diablo, estoy muerto de todos modos, creo. ... De todas maneras, ¿Que puede ser peor que estar en un lugar en blanco totalmente vacío?.

Tras de decir esas palabras, decidió caminar en dirección donde se escuchaban los latidos de un corazón.

Pasaron al rededor de otros 5 minutos hasta ver que estaba pasando algo.

Los latido del corazón, se hacían cada vez más lentos.

Incluso se podría decir, que se estaba debilitando.

Al chico no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que de un segundo para otro, los latidos se detuvieron.

Pero, no solo se había detenido.

El sonido de los latidos del corazón, habían sido reemplazados por un ruido de hospital.

El clásico ruido monótono de un cardiograma cuando un corazón se detiene.

El chico sin percatarse de todo lo que estaba pasando, es recibido por un pequeño dolor en el pecho.

Él detuvo su caminata estando confundido al no saber exactamente que está pasando.

Pero, el chico ya había juntado los puntos.

No estaba completamente seguro, pero era lo único que podía teorizar.

El corazón que él estaba escuchando, era el suyo.

Tenía mucho sentido para él, ya que lo habían llevado al hospital antes de quedar inconsciente.

Pero aun así, no podía comprenderlo.

Si el sonido del corazón que estaba escuchando era el suyo, ¿Porque seguía "Vivo" después de sentir el dolor tras escuchar el ruido del cardiograma?.

-No sé que me da más miedo, escuchar ese ruido de hospital, pensar que morí de verdad, o estar atrapado aquí sin saber que hacer.

Él sin saber que hacer, se dio la vuelta para ver que otras direcciones debería probar.

Pero al hacerlo, se da cuenta que atrás de él había solo oscuridad.

No era simplemente oscuridad.

El suelo y el cielo blanco estaban siendo consumidos por la negra oscuridad.

-Esto es malo, debo correr. -Dijo Dani muy asustado.

Pero antes de poder dar unos pasos, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro.

El suelo era lo único en seguir blanco, pero aun estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad.

El chico no podía hacer nada, ya no le quedaba espacio para huir.

Lo único que quedaba era el espacio en círculo de color blanco que le rodeaba.

-Maldita sea. ... Bueno, supongo que eso me pasa por no haber pagado la factura de luz.

Dani tras decir su último mal chiste, cerró los ojos de forma nerviosa no queriendo ver lo que va a ocurrir.

La oscuridad lo había consumido todo.

Tanto la tierra como el cielo blanco, fueron reemplazado por simple oscuridad de capas negras.

El chico aun estaba esperando su golpe final o su verdadera muerte.

Pero, no había pasado nada.

Tras abrir sus ojos lentamente, se da cuenta que todo el lugar estaba oscuro.

Lo único que se podía notar, era su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo aun radiaba luz como si alguien lo estuviera iluminando.

Pero no había ningún tipo de luz al rededor.

-¿Eh?, no paso nada. ... Pero, ¿Porque aun puedo ver mi cuerpo si esto está oscuro?.

Él se preguntó algo alterado mientras revisaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Es curioso. ... Se parece al capítulo de Sakura Card Captor donde solo había oscuridad. ... ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, ¿Que voy hacer ahora?. ... Estoy perdido en la negra oscuridad y no se a donde mierda ir. ... No puedo simplemente caminar hacia la nada como si nada, ¿O sí?.

Su tono de voz parecía estar molesto y asustado al mismo tiempo.

No podía comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, todo era demasiado extraño para él.

Dani al no tener nada que hacer, decide caminar hacia la nada.

Pasaron 5 minutos, 10 minutos, 30, 50, hasta haber superado la marca de las 4 horas que estuvo caminando en el vacio infinito.

-Me estoy cansando, ya he caminado por no sé cuantas horas, y creo que me está dando hambre. -Dijo él estando muy cansada.

El chico ya se encontraba cansado, él quería tratar de descansar para tratar de recuperar el aliento de tanto caminar.

Se había recostado de espaldas sobre una pared que había salido de la nada para descansar.

Luego de unos minutos, decide que es mejor seguir adelante, a pesar de no saber hacia dónde está yendo.

-Bueno, debo seguir adelante.

Él al separarse de la pared y dar unos pasos hacia delante, se percata que algo extraño había pasado.

-Espera un momento.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para volver a tocar la pared con sus manos.

El chico se había aliviado un poco al notar que obtuvo un punto de referencia.

-Supongo que este lugar no es infinito después de todo, ahora la pregunta es: ¿Ir a la izquierda?, ¿O a la derecha?. ... Lanzaría una moneda, pero como no tengo ninguna, tendré que usar el viejo truco. ... De tin marin de do pingüe. -Dijo Dani señalando la izquierda y la derecha sucesivamente con los dedos.

Al terminar, vio que estaba apuntando hacia la izquierda.

-No soy fanático de la izquierda, pero es el lugar donde ganó.

Él tras dar un suspiro de cansancio, decide comenzar de una vez su caminata.

Dani poso su mano sobre la pared.

Camino mientras la tocaba para evitar perderse.

Estaba volviendo a caminar hacia otro lugar desconocido, pero al menos tenía un rumbo.

Habían pasado al menos otras 5 horas desde que volvió a caminar.

Él estaba completamente cansado y fastidiado por caminar por más de 9 horas.

Pero, las horas de caminata, ya estaba comenzando a dar sus frutos.

Sin que Dani se diera cuenta, podía observar algunas luces que estaban cerca de la pared.

-Luces, al fin algo bueno me pasa.

Él emocionado, comenzó a correr otra vez.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Dani se encontraba corriendo por una alcantarilla.

Tras llegar al final aun más cansado que antes, se encontró con algo más extraño.

Enfrente de él estaba una celda gigante.

El lugar estaba poco iluminado, apenas se podía ver el lugar donde estaba.

-Qué raro, este lugar se me hace conocido, pero no recuerdo donde. -Él se preguntó así mismo.

El chico se acerco lentamente hacia la celda para ver que había dentro.

Al acercarse aun más, volvió a notar que había algo de familiaridad en lo que estaba viendo.

De un momento a otro.

Dos ojos gigantescos aparecieron detrás de la celda.

Dani, al ver los ojos de la criatura, no pudo evitar sentir el dolor que había aparecido de la nada en su pecho.

Él por motivos de reflejo, cayó al suelo.

Rápidamente se puso la mano en el pecho tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Era el mismo dolor que había sentido en el mismo partido de esa tarde.

El dolor poco a poco se estaba yendo, luego de unos minutos de agonía, el dolor se había ido.

-Menuda mierda. -Dijo Dani aun estando en el suelo sin muchas ganas de levantarse.

Había caminado por más de 9 horas, el cansancio lo estaba consumiendo.

Él ya estaba harto de caminar, él solo quería descansar un poco más en el suelo.

Pero sin que se diera cuenta, el sueño lo estaba golpeando.

Él simplemente se dejo llevar por el cansancio, hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

Las horas pasaron, el tiempo fue volando.

Habían pasado más de 6 horas desde la última vez que Dani estuvo consiente.

Él estaba comenzando a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Solo se podía escuchar la lluvia de fondo.

El chico observó su entorno y se dio cuenta que habían muchas camas, de las cuales a pesar de estar oscuro, vio que habían personas durmiendo.

Él pensaba que estaba en un viaje con su equipo de futbol, ya que a veces tenían que quedarse a dormir en un lugar cuando tocaba partido al día siguiente en otra ciudad.

El chico estaba en una cama algo incomoda, pero era algo que a él no le importaba porque estaba muy cansado como para quejarse.

Pensó que todo lo que había pasado era un simple sueño extraño.

Soltó un suspiro luego de unos segundos al sentir que tenía ganas de ir al baño.

Pero, había un problema, él no sabía exactamente donde estaba el baño, así que le tocaba explorar el lugar.

Él aun seguía estar desorientado, porque se le hacía difícil abrir la puerta que extrañamente tenía el picaporte demasiado alto.

Para su suerte, la puerta estaba abierta, porque se podía notar la luz de afuera por las luces del pasillo.

Tras abrirla se encuentra con aun más suerte.

Se dio cuenta que enfrente de él estaba el baño.

Entró en el baño con algo de esfuerzo, porque aun seguía cansado.

Luego de haber dado un gran bostezo para tratar de despertarse por completo, se da cuenta de algo extraño.

El baño era diferente, este baño era más grande de lo normal.

Él tontamente pensaba que era uno de esos extraños baños para gente que medía 2 metros, así que, no le tomo mucha importancia.

El chico se acercó para tratar de orinar, pero simplemente no podía, el inodoro estaba muy alto.

Vio que al lado del retrete había una mini escalera, lo arrastro hacia él para usarlo como soporte para alcanzar el inodoro.

Luego de ponerse sobre la mini escalera, se bajo los pantalones para orinar.

Mientras él hacia sus necesidades, miraba el baño más a fondo tratando de comprender de quien era el baño.

Pero luego de unos segundos trataba de recordar cuando fue accedió a ir a este viaje.

Simplemente no podía recordarlo, era extraño.

Al terminar de orinar, se dio cuenta que en el espejo había una cabellera de color amarillo, pero nada más.

Dani en su mente estaba muy molestó porque le hayan hecho una broma de mal gusto.

Había recibido bromas clásicas por parte de su equipo de futbol, pero esta había llegado demasiado lejos.

-(Menudos desgraciados, me pintaron el cabello mientras yo estaba durmiendo. ... Parece que tendré que poner laxante en sus almuerzos para que dejen de hacerme bromas. ... Necesito mover esto para poder verme bien en el espejo y mirar qué desastre hicieron).

Él se bajo de la mini escalera para arrastrarla y ponerla en una mejor visión hacia el espejo.

Al terminar de poner la mini escalera en su lugar, se subió en ella para luego mirar el espejo.

El chico entrecerró los ojos algo confundido al notar que algo aun más extraño estaba pasando.

Luego de frotarse los ojos con sus dos manos.

Parpadeo varias veces, para luego mirar el espejo.

Se sorprendió al notar que no era su reflejo.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que dio un grito mientras daba un paso hacia atrás cayendo de la mini escalera.

El grito fue tan fuerte que las personas de la habitación enfrente del baño, se despertaron.

-¿Que fue ese grito? -Dijo un niño levantándose de la cama.

-Tal vez alguien encontró la serpiente de broma que puse en el baño. -Dijo el segundo niño riéndose un poco mientras se acurrucaba en la cama.

-Serás, ¿Entonces fuiste tú?. -Volvió a preguntar el primer niño mientras le lanzaba una almohada.

-No es para tanto, ni que fuera de verdad, ahora déjame dormir. -El segundo niño simplemente no se movió del lugar volviéndose a dormir.

Dani, que estaba dentro del baño, salió de golpe hacia el pasillo totalmente asustado de su situación.

-¡¿Que le hicieron a mi cara?!, ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi cuerpo?!, ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mis partes nobles?!, ¡Ahora parece una patata frita!.

El chico corrió por el pasillo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, no sabía en donde estaba, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Luego de pasar algunos segundos corriendo, chocó contra una mujer que estaba de espaldas tras doblar una esquina.

El impacto fue tan grande que hizo que Dani se cayera al suelo por el dolor de la caída.

-Mi cabeza, duele, ¿Desde cuándo el cuerpo de las personas son como rocas?. -Él se quejaba con una voz aguda.

-Oye, niño, es muy temprano para que grites por los pasillos. -La mujer se dio la vuelta y lo observó con una mirada fría.

-¿Temprano?, es que yo. ... ¡¿Qué diablos?!.

Dani se sorprendió completamente sorprendido al ver lo extremadamente alta que era la mujer.

Alta desde su perspectiva, ya que media unos 1.80 Metros.

-Supongo que la emoción de saber que hoy viene el Hokage, no te ha dejado dormir bien. -Dijo ella suspirando.

El chico tras escuchar las palabras de la mujer, quedo aun más sorprendido.

-Espera, ¿Has dicho "Hokage"?.

-Si, Hokage, viene a visitar el orfanato. -Le respondió la mujer con algo de fastidio, como si no quisiera hablar con él.

-¿Orfanato?. -Él preguntó aun mas confundido.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas nada o qué? chico estúpido. -Volvió hablar la mujer pero ahora con molestia.

Dani aun seguía incrédulo sobre lo que estaba pasando, era imposible que fuera real lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Hokage?, ¿Orfanato?, ¿Acaso estas bromeando?.

La mujer en cuestión ya no quería volver hablar con el chico, parecía ser intolerable para ella.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para explicarte esas cosas, aun eres demasiado joven para entender. ... Además, como vuelvas a gritar por el pasillo, voy a tener que coser tus labios.

-De-De-De acuerdo señorita. -Dani sonrío nerviosamente.

Ella le sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Y para que quede aun más claro. ... Si lo haces cuando yo este enojada. ... Te cortare la garganta con un cuchillo.

Luego de unos segundos, la mujer peliazul se marcho del pasillo.

El chico había tragado un poco de saliva al ver lo amenazadora que era esa mujer.

En ese momento decidió que era mejor hablar en su mente para evitar ser apuñalado.

-(Para ser una de las encargadas del orfanato, no parece que le gusten precisamente los niños. ... Espera un momento. ... ¿Orfanato?, ¿Hokage?. ¿Que clase de broma es esta?. ... peor aún, ¿Porque ahora soy más pequeño?, ¿Que me está pasando?).

Él se sentó en el suelo pensando precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Era imposible que estuviera en ese lugar, simplemente imposible.

-(Veamos. ... No, esto es un sueño, es imposible, no morí, ¿o sí?. ... El dolor en mi pecho se sentía real, también el sonido del cardiograma. ... Oye, claro que no, no creo en esta basura de la reencarnación, yo creo que de verdad es un sueño. ... Si un sueño muy pesado, en cualquier momento despertare en el hospital). -Sonrío tratando de convencerse.

-En cualquier momento, en cualquier momento. -Dijo él cerrado sus ojos.

Al ver que no estaba despertando, se pellizco las mejillas para ver si funcionaba.

Pero, seria sin ocurrir nada.

-(¡Mierda!, ¡Porque no me despierto!. ... De acuerdo, no funcionó, incluso mis mejillas ahora son muy sensibles y duelen).

Dani se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando.

Todo lo que había pasado era real al sentir el dolor de sus mejillas.

Él no podía creerlo, era imposible estar en el mundo del cual él estaba pensando.

-(Vale, esto es real. ... Muy real. ... Ve-Veamos el lado bueno, no es tan malo vivir en un mundo ninja, ¿verdad?. ... Pero. ... ¿En que época estoy?).

El chico ahora rubio suspiro al no saber que estaba perdido cronológicamente.

Él pasó al rededor de 30 minutos tratando de digerir la nueva situación en la esta él metido.

Estar en un orfanato, que existan los Hokage, no saber cuál es su nombre, esas son las preguntas que se le cruzaban por la mente.

-(Veamos, estoy en un orfanato, mi cuerpo es más pequeño de lo normal, y existe un Hokage. ... Eso quiere decir que estoy en Naruto. ... En serio, aun sigo sin creer que yo haya reencarnado en un anime, eso no tiene sentido. ... Pasar del 3D a 2D es algo extraño. ... Aunque, no sé porque, pero siento que no hay diferencia. ... Tal vez es algo raro sobre el cambio de dimensiones o algo así. ... Aunque la verdad, me pasaron cosas extrañas antes de llegar aquí. ... Bueno, sigo con mi ubicación. ... Pensándolo bien, no sé si estoy en Boruto o Naruto, o tal vez sea otra época, no lo sé, simplemente esto es demasiado confuso).

En ese momento, a Dani le llego una idea simple pero efectiva.

-(Es cierto, mi nueva cara, no pude ver mi cara bien porque estaba alterado por el cambio de mi cuerpo. ... Al menos pude ver que era rubio, eso quiere decir que soy Naruto. ... Espera, tampoco hay que ir tan lejos. ... Tal vez soy Minato. ... Aunque, no me acuerdo si Minato fue huérfano también. ... Diablos, creo que debí ver más el anime, ¿Dónde está la Wikipedía cuando se le necesita?. ... Universo, no es por quejarme, pero fuera sido mejor haber reencarnado en un personaje de Dragón Ball, ¿Sabes?. ... Me quejare mas tarde. ... Ahora mismo, tengo que volver al espejo para confirmar quien soy de verdad. ... Bueno, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que se me olvido en dónde está el baño. ... Correr por todos lados sin sentido hizo que me perdiera. ... Buena esa Dani, aun ni sé cómo es que pude pasar ese lugar vacio de color negro).

Dani, alias "Naruto", alias "Minato", caminó por los pasillos tratando de buscar de nuevo el baño.

Quería confirmar quien era en realidad.

Ya que si se lograba observar su rostro de nuevo, podría saber quién era.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO*

.

Notas del autor: "Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo remasterizado, lo hice un poco mas casual porque he visto muchos fics donde las personas al ser reencarnadas, ya saben de una vez que son un personaje, sin siquiera haber visto su rostro, y eso no es muy realista como que digamos.

Por eso he decidido hacer mi propio fics donde todo lo que ocurra sea un poco más realista, por ejemplo, este Naruto será maltratado y odiado como el original, pero eso no quiere decir que va ser feliz y amigable como en el anime, al contrario, sentirá rencor, tendrá ganas de venganza contra la aldea de Konoha por los maltratos y tratos injustos que le dieron.

Es solo un ejemplo de lo que puede pasar, posiblemente si yo quisiera, mataría y destruiría la aldea cuando sea más poderoso, pero no sería divertido.

El protagonista no es fan al 100%, eso quiere decir que habrá datos que a él se le puedan pasar, como por ejemplo, de que Haku sea un hombre.

No, no habrá harem, si, me gustaría que fuera un poco de eso, pero si Naruto tuviera un harem, no podría tener odio con la aldea por los maltratos.

Pero ustedes pueden elegir quien podrá ser su pareja, tanto Ino, como Ayame, si, la que vende ramen, con quien sea.

Bueno, y es todo.

Originalmente había más cosas en la nota, pero las borre porque no eran muy necesarias.

*Próximamente en "Una Perspectiva Diferente"*

.

-No puede ser, estoy perdido, tengo hambre y ni siquiera he podido encontrar ese estúpido baño.

-¿Eh?, ¿Niña, que es lo que quieres?, ahora mismo no quiero jugar.

-Oigan niños, tampoco tienen que ser unos desgraciados y tirarme al lodo porque si. ...

-Perfecto, el Hokage ya está aquí, si le puedo ver la cara, sabré quien soy.

Capitulo 2: "Crisis de identidad"


	2. Capitulo 2: Crisis de Identidad

Capitulo 2: "Crisis de identidad"

.

El chico que extrañamente había llegado al anime conocido como Naruto, se encontraba completamente perdido entre los pasillos.

Duró alrededor de una hora caminando, tratando de buscar el baño que había encontrado antes para ver su cara en el espejo y tratar de identificar su identidad.

Pero, había dado tantas vueltas que no se había percatado que estaba caminando en círculos.

-¿Este sitio es demasiado grande o me lo parece a mí?, ni siquiera se en que parte del orfanato estoy. ... Y menos con este cuerpo tan pequeño. ...

Dani se sentó en el suelo en medio del pasillo para descansar.

Estaba dejado de llover.

El brillo del sol entraba por la ventana, era demasiado temprano, ya que eran aproximadamente las 7 A M.

-Espera un momento. ... Ya he caminado por casi una hora, ¿Como es que no he visto a nadie?, aparte de esa mujer con cara de querer matarme, no he visto a nadie más. ...

En ese momento, Dani escucho una voz de una niña que lo hizo asustarse.

-¡Hola!.

Él se dio la vuelta por motivos de reflejo, ya que en ningún momento pudo escuchar a alguien acercándose.

Era una niña con cabello largo de color castaño.

-Oye, ¿Porque hablas solo?. –Preguntó la niña algo curiosa.

-Yo-yo-yo, pues yo estaba. ... –El ahora rubio trataba de decir algo, pero el pánico no le dejaba hablar.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?. –Ella volvió a preguntar confundida.

-¿Eh?, No pasa nada. ... Solo que me sorprendiste.

Dani soltó un suspiro para relajarse.

Era solo una niña, no era para alarmarse.

-No tienes porque asustarte, no le diré a nadie que estás loco. –Ella le sonrió dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

-No, no estoy asustado, solo estaba sorprendido. ... Espera, ¿Como que estoy loco?. –Él frunció el seño algo enojado.

La Loli simplemente le respondió entre risas.

-Estabas hablando solo, ¿Los locos no son los que hablan solos?.

Dani tras escuchar la pregunta, se cruzo de brazos.

-Que hable solo no significa que este loco.

-Vamos pequeñín, no te enojes. –Dijo ella alborotando el cabello del chico.

El rubio sin mucha emoción dejó alborotaran su pelo.

-No me llames pequeñín, soy un chico grande. ... Además, tú también eres pequeña.

En ese momento, la niña dejo de tocar el cabello del chico para luego señalarse a sí misma con las manos.

-Lo sé, pero soy más alta que tu.

Dani en ese instante, recordó lo alto que eran tanto Minato como Naruto.

Fuese cualquiera de los dos, sabría que sería muy alto.

-Pero seré más alto cuando se adulto, eso es seguro. –Él le sonrío maliciosamente.

-Oye, ¿Como te llamas?. –Ella preguntaba con curiosidad.

-Ah pues, yo, Yo me llamo. ...

El chico no sabía cual nombre decirle.

Él aun no sabía cuál es el verdadero nombre del cuerpo, ya que también había posibilidades de no ser Naruto o Minato.

-¿No te acuerdas?. –Ella le preguntó confundida.

-Digamos que aun no se cual es mi nombre. –El rubio observo hacia otro lado pensando que otra vez lo volverían a llamar loco.

-No te preocupes, te puedo dar un nombre si no tienes ninguno, ¿Te gustaría que te llame Rubí?. –La Loli le preguntó algo emocionada.

Dani por otra parte, estaba completamente confundido, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando la niña.

-¿Rubí?¿De qué estás hablando?¿Porque el nombre Rubí?.

Ella simplemente le respondió de forma pensativa.

-Por tu cabello amarillo, ya sabes, Rubio, Rubí.

-Pero, ¿Sabes que los Rubí son rojos, verdad? –Él le pregunto confundido.

-¿Los Rubí son de color rojos?. –La pequeña Loli volvió a preguntar al ver que nunca había visto un Rubí de verdad en toda su vida.

Dani no sabía que pensar sobre la niña.

Claramente era imposible no diferenciar entre rojo y amarillo.

-¿Eres daltónica?.

Ella estaba más confundida que el rubio, ya que nunca había escuchado de esa palabra.

-¿Daltónica?¿Que es eso?.

-No importa, no es nada importante. ... (Creo que no debo decir palabras difíciles porque no creo que me entienda). –Dani en su mente, trataba de pensar en varias formas de hablarle a la niña sin confundirla.

-Entonces, ¿Te gusta Rubí-Chan?, podemos elegir otros si no te gusta. –Dijo ella mientras pensaba en mas nombres, en su mente pasaban innumerables nombres absurdos.

El rubio simplemente le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no hace falta, si tengo nombre, solo tengo que ver mi cara con un espejo para poder saber mi nombre.

-¿Que?, ¿Saber tu nombre por mirar un espejo?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?. –La Loli estaba completamente confundida, no comprendía como era que ver su cara en un espejo le hacía recordar cosas.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, ¿Me puedes decir dónde está el baño? –Él estaba algo emocionado al saber que al fin había encontrado a alguien que le podría guiar por el orfanato.

-¿No sabes dónde está?. ... ¿Sabes?, No te he visto por este lugar, ¿Eres nuevo en el orfanato?. –Ella preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

Dani en cambio seguía sonriendo.

-Sí, soy nuevo, y sería muy buena idea que me guiaras por el lugar.

-Bien, seré tu guía. ... Puedes llamarme Tenten-Chan. –La niña que se hacía llamar Tenten, le dio una sonrisa.

El rubio se había sorprendido por completo, ya que en ningún momento había esperado que estuviera hablando con alguien que ya conocía.

-¿Qué?. ... ¿Tenten?¿Tu nombre es Tenten?.

-Si, Tenten-Chan, que no se te olvide el "Chan". –Ella le frunció el seño.

Dani inmediatamente señalo el cabello de la niña algo confundido.

-Tenten-Chan, ¿Que le paso a tu cabello?, pensé que tenias forma de bollos como "Chun Li".

La Loli estaba completamente confundida, pero al mismo tiempo intrigada por lo que había dicho el rubio.

-No sé quien es "Chun Li", pero, como me describes la forma del cabello, creo que lo probare algún día.

El rubio rápidamente se puso en pose de pelea.

-Chun Li es una peleadora del "Street Fighter" que usa. ... EEEEEHHHH. ... No importa, olvídalo, no es nadie.

Dani sabía que la chica que tenía enfrente no iba a entender lo que estaba diciendo, así que decidió mejor no decir nada para evitar responder preguntas.

Tenten no le dio mucha importancia sobre el asusto y volvió a sacar el tema del baño.

-¿Quieres ir al baño para saber cuál es tu nombre?.

El rubio la estaba ignorando.

En su mente estaba algo emocionado al saber cuál era su identidad.

Él no esperaba que fuese el protagonista del anime.

Pero al ver que había pasado del mundo 3D al 2D sin explicación ninguna, no le importaba mucho.

-(Si ella es Tenten, ¿Entonces de verdad soy él?. ... Universo, ¿Que clase de juego es este?. ...)

Tenten en ese instante le volvió a hablar inflando sus mejillas algo enojadas por ser ignorada.

-¿Hola?, no me ignores, te estoy hablando.

-Lo siento, es que ya me acorde quien soy. –Él sonreía emocionado.

-¿Ya te has acordado?, pero, no veo un espejo cerca de aquí. –Tenten miro en todas las direcciones tratando de ver una superficie reflejante.

-Si, Ya me acorde... Me Llamo, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. -Dani, del cual ya sabe en quien se ha reencarnado, se llamará Naruto a partir de ahora, para no confundirse en caso de que alguien le pregunte su nombre.

-Está bien, como no hace falta ir al baño, podremos ir al comedor a desayunar. -Dijo ella algo emocionada.

En ese instante, el estomago del rubio comenzó a rugir.

-¿Desayuno?. ... Pensándolo bien, hace horas que no como nada, me vendría bien algo de comida.

-En ese caso, sígueme Naruto-Kun. –Tenten se da la vuelta para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.

Naruto la siguió por el pasillo, pasaron al rededor de unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar al comedor.

Pero había sido extraño, ya que habían llegado al comedor demasiado rápido.

Eso le hizo pensar al rubio que estaba caminando en círculos.

-(No puede ser, ¿Como es que me perdí en este lugar?, estoy realmente desorientado).

El lugar donde habían llegado era medianamente grande, incluso habían mesas como si fuera la cafetería de una escuela.

-Listo, ya llegamos, vamos tengo hambre. –Decía ella arrastrando a Naruto del brazo.

-Si lo sé, se nota que tienes hambre. -El rubio le habló algo sorprendido por la fuerza de Tenten mientras estaba siendo arrastrado.

-Tomemos asiento. –Tenten se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Siempre eres así de ruda?. -Le preguntó Naruto algo adolorido del brazo mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Ruda?. -La Loli le respondió con una pregunta sin saber exactamente que era lo que estaba hablando.

-No importa. ...

Naruto simplemente suspiro.

Sencillamente era algo difícil hablar con ella.

Pero, apenas se conocían, eso podría cambiar en el futuro.

-Eres raro. –Dijo Tenten con un tono de burla.

-Si te dijera que no soy de este mundo, jamás me creerías. –Naruto le respondió con otro suspiro.

-¿Eres de otro mundo?. –Ella le preguntó sorprendida al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

-¿Qué?, No, yo solo estaba exagerando. ...

Naruto hablaba, pero la Loli lo volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Eres de otro planeta?.

-No, no lo soy, solo lo decía de broma. ... –Antes de que Naruto volviera a terminar, fue bombardeado con más preguntas.

-¿Tienes poderes?, ¿Puedes volar?, ¿Puedes cambiar el color de tu cabello a uno dorado?. –Ella seguía y seguía con las preguntas.

-¡¿Que no soy un extraterrestre?!. –Él le grito levantándose de su asiento.

-Me-Me gritaste. ... –Los ojos de Tenten se humedecieron por lo que Naruto acaba de hacer.

-¿Eh?, Por-Por favor no llores, lo siento por ser un gritón, es que yo. ...

Sin que Naruto pudiera hacer algo, Tenten comenzó a llorar.

Algunos niños que estaban sentados en otras mesas esperando la hora del desayuno, se percataron de lo que estaba pasando.

El rubio nerviosamente trato de calmarla.

-Por-Por favor no llores, Naruto ha sido muy malo, puedes golpear a Naruto si quieres por haber sido muy malo.

Tenten seguía llorando, parecía que lo que estaba haciendo, no estaba sirviendo para nada.

-(Me metí en problemas. ... ¿Que puedo hacer?. ... Ya sé.) Tenten-Chan, si dejas de llorar, prometo comprarte un helado. -Decía Naruto nerviosamente pensando que no podría funcionar.

Tenten dejo de llorar de golpe, ahora tenía estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Con chispas de chocolate?.

Él le respondió un poco extrañado.

-Eeeh si, con muchas chispas. ...

-¡Si!, gracias Oní-Chan. –Dijo ella muy emocionada abrazando a Naruto.

El rubio en su mente estaba un poco en redado.

Él no había esperado un abrazo en ningún momento.

-(Es la primera vez que me dicen Oní-chan. ... Espera un momento, ¿Me acaba de manipular una niña?, ¡¿Como es posible que me haya dejado engañar por ese truco tan barato?!)

-¿Y cuando me darás mi helado?. –Tenten se separó del abrazo y espero la respuesta de Naruto.

Él no sabía que hacer, era nuevo en este mundo y ni siquiera tenía dinero.

-(Espera, no tengo dinero), pues, veras, yo. ... EEEHHH, Es-estoy reuniendo el dinero suficiente como para comprarte un helado muy grande.

-Espero que cumplas tu promesa. -Decía una Tenten muy feliz.

El rubio en cambio se sentía estresado.

Ni siquiera había pasado un día y ya la había engañado una Loli.

-(Esto va ser un largo día. ... No recuerdo que Tenten actuara de esta manera. ... Supongo que es porque es una niña. ... Una niña que me acaba de engañar y me hizo prometerle un helado. ... El lado bueno es que voy a tardar unos años en reunir el dinero).

Naruto y Tenten hablaron de cosas triviales, cosas como color favorito, y cuál es su comida favorita y entre otras cosas.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 10 minutos.

Había muchos niños en la cafetería.

Naruto notó que todos eran más grandes que él, lo cual le hacía pensar que era el más joven, o que simplemente era el más pequeño.

Una mujer rubia, que parecía ser la cocinera, le sirvió a cada uno su desayuno.

Los niños comenzaron a comer.

Era arroz con algo de carne y un jugó.

No era la mejor comida del mundo, pero era mejor que nada.

Luego de unos minutos, otra mujer de cabello peli azul se paro en medio de la cafetería para decir unas palabras.

-Niños, recuerden que hoy viene el Hokage al orfanato para ver cuánto han crecido. -Ella soltó una sonrisa tras terminar su frase.

Naruto al verla detenidamente, se da cuenta que era la misma chica con que había chocado antes.

-¿Eh?, ¿Y ahora está feliz?. –Él preguntó estando completamente confundido.

Tenten le respondió con la boca llena.

-La señorita Yumi-Chan siempre está feliz.

-¿Siempre?, pero si esta mañana me amenazo con matarme. ... –Dijo el rubio tragando un poco de saliva al recordar la cara malvada de esta mañana.

Algunos niños que estaban al frente de ellos no pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación.

-Estas mintiendo, Yumi-Chan es muy buena, ella nunca haría eso. –Dijo la niña que estaba enfrente de Naruto.

El rubio inmediatamente le habló en un tono serio.

-Eso fue lo que pasó, me dijo que me cortaría mi garganta con un cuchillo.

La niña aun seguía sin creer lo que estaba diciendo Naruto.

-Yo digo que son mentiras, Tenten-Chan, ¿Crees que es verdad lo dice este niño?.

La Loli no sabía como responder.

-Pues, veras, yo, no sé que decir. ...

-¿En serio crees en su mentira?. –Le preguntaba la niña algo enojada.

-No lo sé. ... –Tenten seguía nerviosa por la presión que había recibido.

Naruto simplemente suspiro y se levantó de su asiento, y con una voz calmada, les habló a las niñas.

-Como sea, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, no voy a perder mi tiempo hablando con niños pequeños.

-Naruto espera, yo. ... –Tenten trató de detenerlo, pero fue interrumpido por la misma niña que tenía enfrente.

-Deja que se vaya, aquí no hay lugar para mentirosos. –Dijo la niña algo enojada.

Tenten por algún motivo, le había hecho caso dejando que el rubio se marchara.

Mientras tanto, Naruto salió de la cafetería y caminó por el pasillo algo enojado por la conversación.

Pero no le da mucha importancia porque solo eran niños pequeños.

Él ya había tenido experiencia con niños antes, suelen ser muy manipulables y estúpidos.

Naruto no sabía que hacer a partir de ahora.

Nunca en su vida se había enfrentado en una situación similar.

Eso de pasar al mundo 3D al 2D ha sido algo completamente inesperado.

-(Este mundo no parece estar muy alejado de la realidad, digo, los niños siguen siendo niños. ... Hablando de eso, yo ni siquiera sé que edad tengo ahora mismo. ... En mi otra vida tenía 16 años, ojala me hubieran dejado conservar mi altura, porque acabo de recordar lo horrible que era tener la altura de un niño. ... Creo que voy a tener que esperar a crecer, espera un momento, ¿Crecer?. ... Es cierto, soy un niño ahora mismo, eso significa que todas las cosas que ocurrieron en el anime, aun no suceden. ... Pero, tengo un problema. ... Solo me acuerdo de las cosas importantes, además, con el pasar de los años, voy a olvidarlo todo, necesito recordar cada detalle de la serie. ... Tal vez debería buscar algo para tomar nota. ...)

El rubio que estaba caminando hacia lo desconocido, se había percatado de que había llegado a la salida del orfanato.

Enfrente del orfanato había un parque donde habían niños jugando.

Naruto los miro a lo lejos.

Durante varios segundos, él observaba como los niños jugaban con una pelota del cual estaban pateando.

-(Están jugando al futbol. ... Bueno, supongo que puedo esperar a buscar algo con que anotar más tarde).

El rubio camino hacia ellos con una pequeña sonrisa y les habló a los niños que estaban jugando.

-Hola, ¿Puedo jugar?. -Naruto preguntó levantando su mano.

Los niños lo observaban con ojos de odio.

-No. -Respondió el niño que tomo el balón con sus manos.

-Vamos, no sean malos, están des balanceados, les falta un jugador. –Decía Naruto con los brazos cruzados.

-De todas maneras no vamos a dejarte jugar. –Dijo otro niño.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Temen que sea demasiado bueno y les dé una paliza?. -Preguntó Naruto con un tono de voz burlón.

En ese instante, un niño enojado lo empujo haciendo que él cayera en un charco de agua por causa de la lluvia de antes.

-Ya te dijimos que no vas a jugar. –Volvió a hablar el niño enojado.

-De acuerdo, pero tampoco hay que ser tan agresivo. –Naruto se levanto frunciendo el seño mientras trataba de limpiarse, pero el lodo no se quita con mucha facilidad.

Los niños aun seguían observando al rubio con odio en sus ojos, como si dijeran, "Vete de aquí", sin decir nada.

Naruto inmediatamente se alejo lentamente de los chicos algo enojado.

-(Estos niños, ¿Que diablos les pasa?, ahora tendré que bañarme, yo solo quería jugar con ellos para ver si aun tenía mis reflejos con la pelota. ... Como quien dice, "Estoy haciendo muchos amigos". ... Jugaría solo si pudiera usar el Jutsu de los clones de sombras, pero no sé ni cómo hacerlo, aun ni siquiera sé cómo usar chakra). ...

El rubio decidió volver al orfanato para no tener más problemas con los niños engreídos que lo habían arrojado al suelo en cuestión de segundos.

-Creo que tendré que ejercitar este cuerpo para hacerme más fuerte, me empujaron muy fuerte estos estúpidos niños. ... Supongo que tenia razón con lo de los niños siguen siendo niños.

Naruto al llegar a la entrada, decidió que era mejor quedarse afuera.

Recostó su espalda contra la pared para luego contemplar el cielo.

Él no estaba pensando en nada, simplemente se quedo mirando hacia la nada.

Al pasar varios minutos, muchos niños estaban entrando de forma apresurada hacia el orfanato.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando?. –Naruto preguntó confundido.

-El Hokage está llegando. –Decía uno de los niños respondiendo la pregunta para luego marcharse.

-(El Hokage. ... Por como recuerdo, es el ninja más fuerte de todo el pueblo, eso quiere decir que hay que tenerle respeto. ... Pero, no entiendo como es que alguien como él quisiera ir a un orfanato).

El rubio, sin nada más que hacer, decidió seguir a los niños por curiosidad.

Todos los niños se pusieron en fila en el pasillo.

Algunos estaban sucios, pero no tan sucios comparados con Naruto del cual estaba peor por haber caído en el lodo por culpa de los niños.

A él no le dio mucha importancia, ya que él ya estaba acostumbrado a la tierra por sus entrenamientos de futbol en su antigua vida.

La mujer de antes, la peliazul que se hacía llamar Yumi, lo observaba con asco.

Él simplemente pensaba que era porque estaba sucio.

Luego de esperar unos minutos, el Hokage llega al orfanato, acompañado de otros ninjas sin importancia.

Naruto trató de ver bien al Hokage y se da cuenta que es el viejo Sarutobi.

Al verlo, se alegra un poco al saber que realmente su cuerpo era el de Naruto y no Minato.

Sarutobi caminaba al lado de los niños del cual les decían su nombre y su edad, en ese momento observó a Naruto que estaba completamente sucio.

-Estas muy sucio, ¿Qué te pasó?. –Preguntó el viejo

-Digamos que trate de jugar con unos niños con la pelota, pero dijeron que no y me tiraron al lodo. –Naruto hablo con una voz calmada, como si fuera sido lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Me podrías decir sus nombres?. –Sarutobi le pregunto algo serio.

-No lo sé y ni me interesan, no te preocupes, me vengare después. –El rubio le sonrió de forma malvada.

-¿Entonces estas bien?. –El viejo le pregunto sonriendo.

Naruto le señalo su ropa que estaba completamente sucia.

-Si, estoy bien, solo necesitare un baño.

-¿Puedes presentarte?. –Le volvió a preguntar el Hokage.

-Viejo, nos conocemos desde que nací, no creo que debamos presentarnos. –Decía el rubio sonriendo.

En ese momento todas las miradas de los niños y las encargadas se posaron sobre él.

Las encargadas estaban murmullando sobre lo que Naruto dijo.

-{Le dijo viejo al Hokage}.

-{Ese niño no sabe lo que es respeto}.

-{Es solo un niño, no sabe exactamente lo que hace}.

Mientras murmuraban, el Hokage siguió hablando.

-Pero una presentación no matara a nadie.

Naruto simplemente le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, si usted lo dice, Mi nombre es: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. ...

El Hokage y algunas de las encargadas abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar a Naruto decir su nombre completo, por la mente del viejo solo escuchaba "Namikaze, Namikaze, Namikaze".

El rubio observó completamente confundido, pero al recordar que no tenía que mencionar el apellido "Namikaze", se altero un poco.

-(Diablos, no me acorde que no tenía que mencionarlo, ¿Que voy hacer ahora?. ...) –El chico estaba en problemas, lo había arruinado con tan solo una palabra.

-¿Me-Me podrías decir tu nombre otra vez?. –Volvió a preguntar el viejo con voz nerviosa.

El rubio al ver que tenía otra oportunidad, aprovecho el momento para solucionarlo.

-Ya se lo dije: Naruto Uzumaki. –Le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-(Creo que solo fue mi imaginación). –Pensó el Hokage en su mente tratando de relajarse.

Naruto siguió hablando.

Trató lo más posible de desviar la conversación, haciendo que olviden rápidamente lo que él había dicho.

-Y no sé cuantos años tengo y cuando es mi cumpleaños.

-¿No sabes cuál es tu edad?. –Pregunto Sarutobi confundido.

-No, no me acuerdo, ¿Me podrías decir señor Hokage?, (Casi lo arruino, menos mal que el Hokage está viejo, es una buena escusa decir que esta sordo por la vejes).

El viejo estaba tratando de hacer cálculos, pasando por la muerte del cuarto Hokage, hasta su fecha.

-Ya me acorde, vas a cumplir los 4 años dentro de 2 mes.

Naruto muy emocionado, comenzó a dispararle preguntas.

-¿Y cuándo es mi cumpleaños?, ¿Me dará un regalo?.

-Es el 10 de octubre, hoy estamos a 16 de julio, y el asunto del regalo, ya veremos. ... –Le respondió el Hokage sonriendo de forma nerviosa al no saber que tipo de regalo darle al chico.

-Gracias viejo.

El rubio tras volver a hablar, volvió a tener la sensación de ser observado con desprecio.

Y efectivamente, estaba siendo observado por no haber tenido algo de respeto por el Hokage.

Luego de haber pasado al menos una hora, el Hokage se fue del orfanato.

Naruto apoyo su espalda sobre la superficie de una pared luego de la conversación corta con el Viejo Sarutobi.

-(Con que tengo 3 años y pronto cumpliré 4. ... En mi otra vida tenía 16 años, ¿En este mundo será normal ver a un chico de 4 años con algo de madurez?, digo, pienso mejor que todos los niños que están en este lugar, creo que podre arreglármelas solo. ... Pero, con la forma como me trataron esos niños esta mañana, yo diría que será difícil adaptarse. ... Bueno, dejando eso de lado, necesito una libreta para anotar todo mis recuerdos y tratar de hacer una lista para no olvidarlo, digo, van a tener que pasar 9 años para que llegue a los sucesos del anime, y no tengo la mejor memoria del mundo. ...)

El rubio, rápidamente se dirigió hacia una de las seis encargadas del cual tenía el cabello corto rosa, para preguntarle si tenía un lápiz y papel.

-¿Para que necesitas lápiz y papel?. –La encargada le preguntó confundida.

-Pues, para escribir algo, creo que es muy obvio, ¿No crees?. –Él respondió actuando de forma sarcástica.

-No, no hay. –Ella le respondió algo molesta por el comentario.

-Por favor, lo necesito, no sea mala, por favor. –Naruto suplicaba por algo de lápiz y papel, pero ella se negó a dárselo.

-No, te daré nada, busca tus propias cosas. –La pelirosada lo observo con cara enojada.

Naruto al ver su cara, decidió alejarse de ella lo rápido posible.

-(Mejor me voy antes de que ella también me amenace como a esa Yumi. ... ¿Que les pasa a todas estas mujeres que me odian?, no hice nada malo aun).

El rubio decido buscar sus propios materiales por cuenta propia.

Paso alrededor de 3 horas buscando un lápiz y papel, pero él aun seguía sin tener éxito.

Naruto se había tirado al suelo del pasillo por el cansancio de haber buscado por todo el lugar.

-(Lo admito, es más difícil de lo que pensé. ... Si no lo consigo antes de un año, considerare esto como perdido. ... ¿Porque la vida es tan injusta?, ¿Universo, y si me das un ayudita?, prometo no volver a insultarte. ...)

Algunos niños que estaban caminando por el pasillo, fijaron sus miradas un poco extrañados al ver que el rubio estaba acostado en el suelo.

-Que niño más extraño. –Dijo el primer niño.

-Lo pisaríamos si no fuera hora del almuerzo. –Le decía el segundo niño corriendo en dirección hacia la cafetería.

Naruto simplemente ignoro los comentarios que le llegaban a los oídos.

Pero en el momento de escuchar que era hora del almuerzo, se levanto rápido del suelo.

-(¿Me quería pisotear?, ¿Sera desgraciado?. ... Espera, ¿Hora del almuerzo?, ¿Enserio dure tanto buscando un estúpido lápiz?. ... No importa, tendré que buscar más tarde, comer gratis siempre es bueno).

El rubio rápidamente se levantó del suelo para comenzar a correr en dirección hacia el comedor.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO*

.

Notas del Autor: "Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo remasterizado, quite algunas cosas que no eran útiles y lo hice un poco mas apresurado".

Hablando del capítulo de hoy, algunos me preguntaran, ¿Porque este Naruto no ha intentado hablar con Kurama?, la respuesta es muy simple, es demasiado pronto como para hacerlo, además, para hablar con Kurama necesita estar concentrado y no es como si fuera a concentrarse por la situación que está viviendo, es mejor ir lento, pero seguro.

Algunos dirán, "¿Porque Naruto no golpeo a los niños que lo tiraron al lodo?", la respuesta es muy simple, apenas tiene 3 años, y no es como si tuviera la fuerza de superman, pero no quiere decir que no esté resentido por el empujón, se vengara algún día.

Y es todo, en la parte de la nota remasterizada, solo dejare las preguntas que me hicieron porque sería un poco cruel para mi hacerlo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Una vida simple

Capitulo 3: "Una vida simple"

.

Naruto había llegado a la cafetería para coger su almuerzo.

Vio como la mujer, que era la cocinera, estaba sirviendo el almuerzo.

Él pensó que le darían su almuerzo, pero para su sorpresa, la cocinera se lo negó.

-¿Eh?, ¿Ocurre algo malo?. –Él preguntó confundido.

-No hay almuerzo para ti. –Le dijo ella con un tono de voz sería.

Naruto simplemente le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?, sé que estoy sucio, pero me bañare justo después de terminar de comer.

La rubia cocinera aun seguía con su mirada seria, parecía un poco enojada.

-Aunque estés limpio, no puedes comer.

-Vamos, no sea mala, aunque sea un trozo de pan. –Él le suplicó fingiendo estar triste para ver si podía caer en su trampa, pero, no había surtido efecto.

-Vete de aquí. –Ella lo amenazo con el cucharon que tenía en la mano.

El rubio no sabía el porqué la cocinera se comportaba de esa manera, no había hecho nada malo aun.

Él para evitar conflictos innecesarios, decide mejor retirarse.

-Ya, de acuerdo, no se enoje, me voy. ... Aquí la gente está muy malhumorada últimamente. –Decía Naruto dirigiéndose a la salida de la cafetería.

Justo en el momento de salir por la puerta, escuchó a alguien pedir otra porción de Ramen.

El rubio tras darse la vuelta para observar lo que escuchó, se da cuenta que efectivamente era lo que había oído.

Vio con asombro a la cocinera sonreír y darle otra porción al niño que se lo había pedido.

-(¿Que mierda?).

Naruto en su mente se sentía indignado por lo que acaba de observar.

Era realmente injusto ver como otra persona le daban buenos tratos, cuando él ni siquiera había lastimado a alguien.

Luego de unos segundos, él se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cocinera y la observó sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

-Por favor, ¿Me puede dar mi almuerzo?.

La rubia al volver a escuchar la pregunta del chico, vuelve a enojarse.

-Ya te lo he dicho, hoy no tienes almuerzo.

Naruto le respondió ahora estando un poco enojado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?, Si me dice que fue lo malo que hice, no la molestare.

La cocinera inmediatamente le respondió con un tono de voz burlón.

-Por existir, ¿Ese es un buen motivo?.

El rubio tras ver que lo estaban menos preciando, actuó de forma engreída.

-No es mi culpa haber nacido tan guapo.

-JA, ¿Tu guapo?. ... Niño, parece que te han dicho muchas mentiras. –Ella se reía por el comentario del chico.

-¿Muchas mentiras?, ¿Como la mentira de que él te amaba, pero se fue con otra mujer?. –Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

La cocinera en ese instante, lo golpeo en la cabeza con el cucharon de madera.

-Niño, no me hagas hacer cosas que no debería hacer. –Decía ella enojada apretando los puños aun con el cucharon en la mano.

-Ya estás haciendo lo que no deberías hacer negándote a darme mi almuerzo. –Naruto se encontraba adolorido y enojado al mismo tiempo.

Realmente estaba comenzando a volver a odiar ser pequeño.

La cocinera en cuestión trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Calma Rikari, Calma Rikari, es solo un niño, no querrás matar a este niño por una estupidez, ¿verdad?.

El rubio al escuchar que la cocinera se estaba hablando sola así misma, decidió mejor jugar con sus sentimientos al ver que aun no le estaban dando su almuerzo.

-Vamos "Rikari-Chan", no te mientas a ti misma. ... Tu y yo sabemos que solo estas celosa que yo sea un chico joven, y tu una vieja amargada que está sola en este mundo y que estará atrapada en este orfanato hasta el día de su muerte.

Naruto volvió a sonreír tratando de aguantar su risa.

La rubia cocinera se había enojado completamente por el comentario del chico.

Tanto era el enojo que su cucharon de madera, había cambiado por un cuchillo.

-Ya has colmado mi paciencia. –Decía ella apuntando el cuchillo en dirección hacia el rubio.

Naruto estaba asustado por lo que había hecho.

No pensaba que sus palabras fueran ser devastadoras para ella.

-(Creo que me pase un poco. ... Nota: "No hacer enojar a alguien que esté cerca de una cocina").

Los niños que estaban en la cafetería, se sorprendieron ante la escena.

-Oigan, ¿Y si me ayudan?, simplemente busquen a la policía o a alguien. -El rubio les había hablado a los niños, pero ellos no se movían del sitio.

-Ya me has hartado pequeño mocoso, si no te mueves, será menos doloroso.

La cocinera se acercaba lentamente hacia Naruto.

El rubio le respondió haciendo lo mismo, pero en reversa.

Enfrentarse a una mujer con un cuchillo en mano, sería lo más suicida del mundo incluso más teniendo el cuerpo de un niño de 3 años.

Ella movió su cuchillo tratando de matar al rubio.

Naruto cerró los ojos al ver que no tenía escapatoria.

Pero, algo extraño había sucedido.

Había recibido un pequeño corte cerca de su oreja izquierda.

Alguien había detenido el ataque a medias.

El rubio tras abrir los ojos, se da cuenta que era la mujer con el cabello azul que también lo había amenazado antes.

Yumi estaba sosteniendo el brazo de su compañera de trabajo tratando de evitar un asesinato.

-Rikari, no seas estúpida. ... ¿Que crees que pasara cuando el Hokage se entere que mataste a este chico?.

La rubia simplemente se le quedo observando un poco enojada.

Naruto estaba sintiendo algo de dolor.

El lado izquierdo cerca de su oreja, estaba sangrando, era una cortada muy grande.

Si no fuera sido por la peliazul, el chico realmente hubiera muerto.

-Estás loca, maldita psicópata, ¿En serio ibas a matarme por el estúpido comentario de tu novio?.

Naruto estaba muy enojado.

No podía ver la justificación de alguien matando a otra persona solo por un mísero chiste.

En ese instante, la rubia cocinera comenzó a lagrimear por sus ojos.

-Tú no entiendes. ...

El chico en cambio, le estaba dando igual lo que le estaba pasando.

Él estaba a punto de morir por culpa de ella.

-Me da igual entender o no, casi me matas. ... Por eso estas sola. ... ¿Quién querría a alguien que matá a otra persona por un simple comentario?.

-¡CALLATE!... ¡MALDITO DEMONIO, POR TU CULPA ESTOY SOLA!. –Ella decía sentándose en el suelo derramando lágrimas.

Por la mente de Naruto se le vino solo una cosa al escuchar la frase "Demonio".

Recordó como el Kyubi casi destruye la aldea, y culparon a Naruto por simplemente mantener el zorro encerrado dentro de su cuerpo.

-(Espera, ¿Me culpa por lo que pasó con el Kyubi?, ¿Acaso es estúpida?, que el Kyubi este dentro de mí, no significa que me este controlando. ... Creo que tendré que hacer muchas cosas para que a mí no me llamen demonio, aunque, no creo que sea sencillo).

Yumi había escogido el cuchillo que había caído al suelo.

Acto seguido, le habla al rubio sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Niño. ... Regresa a tu habitación.

Naruto aun sentía dolor en su cabeza.

Pero aparte de ello, estaba sangrando por la herida.

-Me duele la cabeza, ¿Me puedes dar algo para la herida?.

La peliazul le volvió a hablar con voz enojada.

-¡Regresa a tu habitación dije!

Naruto tras escuchar el regaño.

Decidió mejor retirarse.

Aun no sabía del porque Yumi la había salvado, a pesar de ser odiado por ella.

Él decidió salir al pasillo para evitar más confrontaciones innecesarias.

-(¿Me estás hablando en serio?, ¿Una loca casi me mata y me manda a mi habitación?. ... Yo hubiera llamado a la policía. ... Además, me duele la cortada que me hizo esa estúpida, y nadie se preocupo de eso. ... Vale, de acuerdo, lo entiendo, este mundo es una mierda. ... No sé qué clase de estúpido desearía reencarnar en Naruto).

El chico pensaba que todo era muy injusto, él no parecía estar muy a gusto en lugar en donde estaba.

En ese momento, el rubio escuchó la voz de alguien familiar.

-Oni-Chan, espera. –Era Tenten, que corría hacia él con algo de medicina para las heridas y unas vendas.

-¿Tenten-Chan?, ¿Pasa algo?. –Naruto preguntó con indiferencia.

-Para ti. -La Loli extendió sus manos para entrenarle una crema para la herida y una que otro vendaje.

-¿Para mí?. –Él chico en cuestión estaba confundido, no esperaba un gesto de amabilidad de alguien.

-Si, para ti, ya sabes. ... Por el corte que te hizo Rikari-Chan. –Dijo Tenten algo apenada por no haber podido hacer algo.

-Gracias. ... Al menos alguien si se preocupa por mí. –Decía Naruto poniendo un poco de medicina en la herida de su cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, ella lo abrazo.

-Lo siento. ...

Naruto no sabía porque estaba haciendo abrazado, no era para tanto después de todo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas?.

-Por esta mañana, lo siento por no defenderte, pensé que estabas enojada conmigo y que no querrías volver hablar conmigo. ... –Ella lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-Y si estas enojado conmigo, podemos olvidar la promesa del helado, no quiero helado si se que vas a odiarme. –Tenten termino de hablar con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Podrías calmarte?, no estoy enojado contigo, ¿Porque iba a enojarme por algo tan estúpido?. –Él le sonrió dándole como señal de no estar enojado con ella.

-¿Lo dices enserio?. ... Si quieres, puedes olvidarte del helado también. –La pequeña Loli poco a poco se secaba las lágrimas mientras se separaba del abrazo.

-No, no hace falta, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, te daré la montaña de helado que te prometí algún día. –Dijo Naruto aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Siiii. -Decía Tenten muy feliz por ver que no estaba siendo odiada.

-(Esta niña a veces puede ser muy ruidosa. ... Además, ¿Como es que pase de "Odio a todo el mundo" a estar alegre otra vez?. ...)

Naruto en su mente se seguía preguntando, como era que su enojo había disminuido.

Daba igual como fuese, él simplemente quería olvidar lo ocurrido.

Luego de pasar algunos segundos de haber utilizado la medicina.

Tenten trató de ponerle las vendas al rubio.

Pero, él se había negado completamente.

-Gracias, pero no, no hace falta.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿Acaso soy mala poniendo vendas?. –Preguntó Tenten volviendo a humedecer sus ojos.

-¿Qué?, no, no es eso, es solo que tengo una habilidad que hace que me cure más rápido con solo medicina. –Decía el rubio apuntando hacia su cabeza, del cual la herida estaba sanando rápidamente por el chakra de Kurama.

-Solo lo dices porque no quieres que yo te los ponga, ¿Verdad?. –Volvió a preguntar la Loli a punto de llorar.

-Bien, puedes vendarme, pero no uses demasiadas vendas.

Naruto había desistido por completo

Simplemente no quería volver a lidiar con una niña llorando.

Tenten con una sonrisa, le vendó la cabeza al rubio, no fue un vendaje profesional, pero está bien hecho viniendo de alguien tan joven como ella.

-Gracias Tenten-chan, ¿Dónde conseguiste las vendas y la medicina?. –Él preguntó algo confundido porque mientras que él trataba de conseguir lápiz y papel, no encontró nada parecido a una enfermería.

-Hablé con Yumi-chan y ella me los dio. ... -Termino de hablar Tenten entre risas.

-¿Te lo dio como si nada?. –Naruto preguntó sorprendido.

-Si. ... Oni-Chan, ¿Porque no estás llorando?, ¿No te duele?.

El rubio tras escuchar la pregunta, se da cuenta que estaba haciendo algo que no era normal en un niño de 3 años.

Y era, no soltar una lagrima a pesar de tener una herida profunda en su cabeza.

-¿Doler?, claro que si duele, solo que me estoy aguantando el dolor de llorar porque no sirve de nada. ...

-Mi Oni-chan es muy fuerte. –Dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-¿Porque me dices Oni-chan?, ¿Eso no es cuando se habla de forma cariñosa a un hermano?. ... Ni siquiera somos familia.

A la pequeña Loli le daba igual, ella le seguía insistiendo con el apodo.

-No importa, te seguiré llamando Oni-Chan.

El rubio no sabía como tomárselo, nunca antes alguien lo había llamado de esa manera.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, puedes llamarme como tú quieras.

Justo en ese momento, el estomago del rubio comenzó a rugir.

El cuerpo de Naruto le estaba dando una señal por comida.

-¿Tienes hambre?. –Preguntó Tenten riéndose.

Naruto simplemente le respondió con un suspiro.

-No te preocupes, no tengo tanta hambre.

En ese mismo segundo, el estomago del rubio volvió a rugir.

-No te preocupes, quédate aquí, yo iré por algo de comida para mi Oni-Chan.

Tenten comenzó a correr rápidamente en dirección hacia la cafetería.

Naruto intentó detenerla, pero él había mentido con lo del hambre

Él no había terminado su desayuno por completo, por dejo que la pequeña Loli le buscara algo de que comer.

Él se sentó en el piso del pasillo esperando pensativamente sobre lo que había ocurrido.

La cocinera asesina, su corte, la amabilidad de Tenten.

Era algo difícil de digerir.

-(Si me dijo "Demonio", es porque esa estúpida encargada sabe que yo tengo al Kyubi dentro de mí. ... Menuda idiota, que tenga al zorro no significa que yo sea el zorro. ... Casi me mata la muy bruja. ... Si no fuera sido por esa tal Yumi, yo hubiera muerto. ... Creí que me odiaba. ... Supongo que simplemente me desprecia pero no me quiere muerto. ... Incluso le dio a Tenten algo de medicina para curar mi herida. ... Aunque, no entiendo como es que ella es tan cariñosa conmigo, era de esperarse que les siguiera la corriente a los niños de esta mañana).

Luego de pasar aproximadamente una hora, la pequeña Loli llegó con un tazón de ramen.

-Oni-Chan, ya traje tu almuerzo.

Naruto con estrellas en sus ojos, decide tomarlo sin preocupación.

-Gracias Tenten-chan.

Ella respondió algo decepcionada.

-Lo siento si está algo fría, no me dio tiempo de calentarlo, no sabía como encender el horno.

Al rubio no parecía importarle demasiado, ya que se lo estaba tragando casi todo.

-No me importa, comida es comida, muchas gracias Tenten-chan, esto esta delicioso, ahora entiendo porque Naruto le gustaba comer mucho ramen. ...

Pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos hasta que el rubio terminara de saciar su hambre.

-Ya estoy mejor, hace tiempo que no como bien. ... Gracias Tenten-chan.

La pequeña Loli aun les surgía dudas sobre la cabeza.

-Oni-Chan. ... ¿Sabes porque Rikari-Chan te atacó?.

Naruto posiblemente ya haya descubierto sobre el motivo del posible asesinato.

Pero no iba a decirlo de todas maneras.

Ella apenas era una niña inocente, no había necesidad de contarle su secreto.

-No, no estoy seguro. ... ¿Posiblemente sea porque como mucho?. ... -Preguntó el rubio con una risa nerviosa tratando de fingir no saber nada.

-(Aun es muy pequeña para que sepa lo del Kyubi. ... A pesar de haber llegado esta mañana, ella ha sido buena conmigo, es muy extraño).

Naruto, luego de lamer el tazón, decide levantarse del suelo.

-¿Qué harás ahora?. –Ella preguntaba de forma curiosa.

-¿Ahora mismo?, supongo que adarme un baño. –Decía él mirándose la camisa que aun estaba sucia.

-Bañémonos juntos Oni-Chan. –Dijo Tenten en un tono feliz.

Naruto entro en pánico tras escuchar las palabras de la Loli.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!. ... Digo. ... No podemos, eres una niña y yo un niño, no podemos estar juntos en el baño.

El rubio ya tenía su cara completamente roja, al imaginarse la versión mayor de Tenten en el baño.

La Loli se había entristecido ante sus palabras.

-¿No quieres bañarte conmigo?.

Era una pregunta con mucha lógica.

Siendo tan jóvenes, ninguno se estaría imaginando cosas pervertidas del otro.

Pero como Naruto no tenia precisamente 3 años, decidió mejor pensar en una escusa.

-(No puedo bañarme con ella, sé que es pequeña, pero mi mente pervertida me puede jugar una broma. ... Necesito una escusa. ...). Es que, bañarme inmediatamente ahora mismo, no puedo. ... Necesito. ... Si, necesito buscar primero algo con que escribir, como un lápiz y un cuaderno, ¿Me ayudas a buscar?.

Naruto estaba algo nervioso.

No quería bañarse con alguien y menos con una niña.

-¿Por qué necesitas lápiz y papel?, es fácil de conseguir. –Dijo ella volviendo a sonreír.

-Para escribir, pero yo no he podido conseguirlos, ha sido muy difícil. ... ¿Me podrías ayudar?. -El rubio juntó sus manos en señal de suplica.

Él tenía que convencerla de alguna manera.

Para su suerte, la Loli había aceptado.

-¡Siii!, ¡Ayudare a mi Oni-Chan!

Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que la niña había aceptado.

Luego de eso, se alegro un poco al saber que ella podía ser de ayuda cuando se trataba de buscar cosas.

-Bien, separémonos, tú busca en esa dirección, yo buscare por otro lado. ... -El rubio le señalo una dirección al contrario del baño.

-Está bien. -Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Separémonos, ¡Ahora!. –Naruto al terminar de hablar, ambos se separaron corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

El rubio corrió en la dirección del baño, para darse una ducha rápida y no tener que bañarse con Tenten.

Él al llegar a las duchas, se da cuenta que era un baño muy grande, era un baño grupal, pero con la suerte de que él estaba solo.

Tras darse una ducha rápida, se da cuenta que su herida ya había sanado, pero las vendas tenían algo de sangre.

Decidió lavarlas en caso de necesitarlas otra vez.

Pero al hacerlo, se había dado cuenta de algo.

No tenía más ropa que ponerse.

-Un momento, ¿Acaso tengo ropa de repuesto?. ... Que yo sepa, esta es la única ropa que tengo. ... Supongo que tendré que lavar esta ropa por si acaso.

El rubio con un poco de molestia, decidió lavar la misma ropa que traía puesta.

Al terminar de lavar, trató de secarla con sus manos, pero no se secaba del todo porque le faltaba fuerza, tendría que usar su ropa interior mojada.

-Esto es un fastidio, la ropa aun sigue muy mojada. ... Bueno, peor sería ir desnudo, supongo que tendré que ir a la habitación donde estaba a secarla. ... Tuve suerte de haber encontrado mi habitación mientras buscaba una estúpida libreta. ... Hablando de eso, Tenten se enojara conmigo cuando vea que me he bañado sin ella. ... Supongo que también tendré que darle algo para evitar que llore. ...

Pasaron al rededor de una hora.

Naruto había llegado a su habitación completamente mojado.

Él había caminado por el pasillo con su ropa mojada en las manos.

Algunos se los miraron con caras de estar extrañados al verlo desnudo por el pasillo.

El rubio se había dado cuenta de sus miradas, pero él simplemente los ignoraba, ya que en su antigua vida, también lo observaban de forma rara.

Naruto, al estar en la habitación, se da cuenta que no había nadie.

Era mejor, así nadie lo estaría molestando.

Él puso su ropa en la ventana, y observó que estaba atardeciendo.

Sin duda, el tiempo que esperó para almorzar y ducharse, había sido muy largo.

Naruto inmediatamente pensó en la cena, pero lo que había pasado esta tarde durante el almuerzo, no le dieron muchas ganas de ir a la cocina.

Decidió que era mejor dormir temprano y no ir a cenar.

No ir a cenar, posiblemente haya sido una buena idea, porque posiblemente la cocinera envenenaría su comida.

Luego de unos minutos, se acostó en la cama aun sin secarse.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba durmiendo.

Pasaron algunas horas, ya era completamente de noche.

Alguien estaba despertando a Naruto de su sueño.

Él abrió los ojos poco a poco.

Pero solo podía ver una silueta negra de alguien sosteniendo algo afilado.

El rubio tras verlo, se asustó haciendo que se cayera de la cama.

-No me mates, aun soy muy joven para morir. ... –Decía Naruto cubriéndose con la sabanas, pensando que sería el único lugar seguro.

-¿Por qué iba a matarte Oni-chan?.

El rubio al destaparse y observar bien la silueta, comprendió que era Tenten la que había hablado.

Lo que sostenía no era una especie de cuchillo, si no un lápiz.

-¿Tenten-Chan?. –Preguntó él algo confundido.

No sabía lo que había ocurrido, ya que aun se encontraba desorientado por haberse despertado.

La Loli le volvió a hablar, pero en voz baja.

-Haz silencio, los demás están durmiendo.

-¿Durmiendo?, ¿Ya es tan tarde?. –Naruto volvió a preguntar también en voz baja mientras se levantaba del suelo aun con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo.

Volteo a ver las demás camas que estaban en la habitación, y efectivamente, había niños que estaban durmiendo.

-Si, ya es tarde, y no fuiste a cenar, ¿Por qué no fuiste?. –Ella preguntó inflando sus mejillas.

Naruto simplemente le respondió con un suspiro.

-Digamos que no tenía ganas de ir a la cafetería por lo del almuerzo.

Tenten inmediatamente le entregó un trozo de pan.

-Cuando vi que no fuiste, guarde un trozo de pan para ti.

Naruto pestañeo al ver que el pan estaba mordido.

-Eeeh... ¿Tenias hambre?.

La Loli le respondió algo apenada.

-Mas o menos.

El rubio volvió a soltar otro suspiro mientras le devolvía el trozo de pan.

-No tengo hambre, termina de comértelo.

Ella alegremente se lo quitó de las manos.

-Gracias Oni-Chan.

Naruto no podía pensar que la niña había ido a su habitación para entregarle algo de comida.

Sabía que había algo más.

-Oye, una pregunta, ¿Que haces aquí?.

Tenten le respondió con la boca llena.

-Por lo que me pediste. ... Un lápiz, no pudo conseguir el cuaderno, así que traje papel.

El rubio estaba contento con lo que había oído.

-Gracias, ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado tarde?, ¿No pudiste esperar a la mañana?, Además, ¿Cómo me encontraste si no te había dicho en donde dormía?.

En ese momento, Tenten infló sus mejillas algo enojada al ver que estaba siendo bombardeada con preguntas.

-Oni-Chan, son muchas preguntas.

Naruto simplemente le respondió con tono de voz burlón.

-De las cuales, cada una tienen respuesta.

Ella sin tener muchas opciones, le respondió las preguntas anteriores.

-Encontré tu habitación porque pregunté en dónde estabas, y . ... No espere hasta mañana porque. ... ¿Puedo dormir contigo Oni-chan?.

El rubio trago un poco de saliva al recordar que aun seguía desnudo por lavar su ropa.

-¿Dor-dormir conmigo?, pero estoy desnudo.

La pequeña Loli rápidamente le preguntó estando confundida.

-¿Por qué estas desnudo?.

Naruto señalo a la ventana donde estaba su ropa mojada.

-Porque lave mi ropa, esta mojada y no tengo otra. ... ¿Por qué estoy dando estas explicaciones?. ...

Tenten había sonreído inocentemente.

-¿También puedo dormir desnuda contigo?

La imaginación del rubio le había hecho una mala jugada.

Había imaginado a una Tenten mayor sin ropa.

-¡NOOOOOOO!. ... Digo, no desnuda. ... Espera, ¿Por qué quieres dormir conmigo en primer lugar?.

En ese instante, la Loli había cambiado su sonrisa a una aterrada.

-Tuve una pesadilla, no quiero dormir sola.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, ya que no era nada del otro mundo.

-Bien, puedes dormir conmigo. ... Espera un momento, me diste un trozo de Pan, ¿Eso significa que estabas durmiendo con un pan en tu cama?.

Ella había ignorado por completo la pregunta del rubio.

Su mirada asustadiza había cambiado a una feliz mientras se acostaba en la cama del chico.

-Gracias Oni-Chan.

Naruto se acostó también en la cama, pero en su mente se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión.

Pero, tampoco era algo para enojarse, ya que Tenten le había hecho un favor buscando algo con que escribir.

-(Diablos, sé que es una niña, pero aun así mi mente pervertida me hará pensar en su forma adulta).

Pero justo en ese momento, volvió a imaginar a Tenten de adulta con poca ropa.

-(NOOOO, idiota, deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas, maldita sea. ... ¿Voy a tener que dormir en el suelo para evitar pensar en estas cosas?).

Y como era de esperarse, su imaginación le volvió hacer otra broma.

Al ver que Tenten se había dormido rápido.

Naruto se dejo caer de la cama.

La sabana era grande, así que esta podía tocar el suelo.

-(Esto será una laaaarga noche. ... Al menos Tenten me trajo algo con que escribir, mañana podre crear una lista de las cosas en caso de que se me olviden. ... No sé cuantos años pasaran. ... Ni siquiera supe cuantos años tenía Naruto en el anime. ... Puede que ayude algunas personas con la información que tengo. ... Solo espero no arruinarlo como lo que hice con el Hokage. ... Tengo que tener un poco de cuidado con eso. ... Digo, no quiero que me encierren en un lugar por saber muchos secretos de la aldea. ... Apenas es el primer día, y ya me gane muchos enemigos, recibí una cortada en mi cabeza, algunos de este orfanato me odian, vamos, un día normal en mi antigua vida. ... Al menos conocí a alguien que no me odia, aunque no sé porque es buena conmigo, siendo tan joven, esperaría que le siguiera la corriente como los otros niños. ... Puede que no haya elegido vivir en este mundo, pero, ya estoy aquí. ... Espero que ser un Ninja sea genial. ... Eso de caminar por las paredes, suena tentadoramente surrealista. ... También espero que usar Chakra no sea tan difícil. ...)

El rubio siguió pensando como seria su nueva vida, mientras que poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido.

Había imaginado que sería emocionante, que sería alegría y sonrisas.

Eso era en lo que su imaginación recordaba.

Pero no. ... No sería de esa manera.

Él no había recordado del todo que la vida de Naruto había sido un infierno.

Hambre, desprecio, maltratos, intentos de asesinato, cualquier cosa imaginable.

Dani, que ahora se hacía llamar Naruto, no se había dado cuenta de que ya no volvería ser el mismo en este mundo.

*Fin del Capitulo*

Notas del autor: "Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo remasterizado 3. ... Lo sé, no es un buen titulo, pero meh".

Ahora, la sección de preguntas:

-"¿Tenten será la pareja de Naruto?, Porque le estas dando mucho protagonismo". ... Eso aun no está decidido, si han jugado novelas visuales, sabrán que te presentan chicas antes de elegir una, simplemente elegí a Tenten porque era la que estaba más fácil de implementar en la historia, porque no se saben cuáles son sus padres, o si es huérfana.

-"¿Por qué busca tanto lápiz y un cuaderno?". ... Muy simple, no hay otra forma de guardar información, demás, van a pasar años antes para que los sucesos del anime ocurran, y no creo que nadie sea capaz de recordar una serie 8 años después de haberla visto, por eso necesita escribirlo para poder recordar que sucesos van a ocurrir, pero eso no quiera decir que sean sucesos exactos, ya que en el futuro, podrán ser olvidados.

-"¿Por qué este Naruto se había apenado por lo bañarse y dormir con Tenten?". ... Simple, él nunca antes había convivido con chicas, no es que él sea gay o algo por el estilo.

-"¿Por qué este Naruto no es tan "Dark" cuando lo prometiste?". ... Nadie se hace malo de la noche a la mañana, habrá sucesos que harán cuestionarse si hacer un mundo mejor, o un mundo mejor para él mismo.

Y es todoooo, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.


	4. Capítulo 4: Lista de Compras

Capitulo 4: "Lista de Compras"

.

Al día siguiente.

Naruto se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo, porque quería evitar los pensamientos pervertidos sobre Tenten, cuando dijo que quería dormir con él, porque le había dado una pesadilla.

El chico en cuestión estaba despertándose poco a poco.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, porque el día anterior, se había dormido muy temprano.

Al tratar de levantarse, estaba pasando algo raro.

Sentía como su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo normal.

Al momento de aclarar su mente por completo.

Se da cuenta que Tenten estaba arriba de él.

Al parecer, ella se había caído de la cama dormida.

Naruto entró en pánico, porque era la primera vez que alguien estaba arriba estando desnudo.

Trató de mover a Tenten, pero era más pesada de lo que pensaba.

Tuvo que resignarse a tratar de despertarla.

Duraron alrededor de varios minutos hasta que ella al fin pudo despertarse.

Sin lugar a dudas, ella tenía el sueño pesado.

-¿Ya es de mañana?. –Preguntó Tenten seguido de un gran bostezo.

El rubio estaba algo enojado y apenado al mismo tiempo por haber estado mucho tiempo debajo de ella.

-Si-Si, ya amaneció. ...

Ella se puso de rodillas y se froto los ojos con las manos para tratar de despertar, pero aun seguía estando arriba de Naruto.

-¿Po-Podrías moverte de mi espacio personal?.

Él no quería ser demasiado brusco, porque si lo hacía, posiblemente la haría llorar o algo mucho peor.

Tenten por otra parte, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Por qué estamos en el suelo y estoy arriba de ti?.

El rubio le respondió tragando un poco de saliva tratando de evitar imaginar cosas pervertidas.

-Yo que sé, solo muévete. ...

Ella inmediatamente lo obedeció apartándose de Naruto.

Él estando avergonzado por la situación que había sentido, toma y se viste con la ropa que había puesto a secar en la ventana el día anterior.

Aun estaba algo húmeda, pero era mejor que estar todo el día desnudo.

-(Ha sido el momento más raro de mi vida. ... Al menos será una historia que podre contarle al viejo Jiraiya. ... Creo que se pondrá celoso).

-Oni-Chaaaan. ... Aun tengo sueño, me despertaste muy temprano. –La pequeña Loli soltó un bostezo dando a señalar que estaba muy cansada.

El rubio le respondió haciendo lo mismo.

-Si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo.

-¿Tu que harás? –Tenten preguntaba frotándose los ojos.

-Escribir una lista de cosas que voy hacer, son cosas que me tomaran mucho tiempo. ... (¿Fue buena idea decirle todo esto?. ... Supongo que no, apuesto que no entiende la mayoría de las cosas que acabo de decir.) –Naruto pensaba en su mente pensando si realmente es buena idea decirle cosas que van a ocurrir o no.

-Lo entiendo. –Ella asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿Lo entiendes?. –Él le preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, estás haciendo una lista de metas que quieres hacer, Yumi-Chan me había contado sobre eso. ... ¿Vas hacer la lista de cosas que quieres hacer ahora mismo?. –Volvió a preguntar la pequeña Loli dando otro bostezo.

El rubio le respondió mientras buscaba el lápiz y los papeles que había dejado debajo de la cama

-Si, es mejor hacerlo de una vez antes de que se me empiece a olvidar algunas cosas.

-¿Puedo ayudar?. –Dijo ella algo emocionada.

En ese instante, Naruto había recordado algo sobre el día anterior.

-No, no hace falta. ... Pero, hay algo que te quise preguntar ayer, pero no pude porque era demasiado tarde.

-¿Que vas a preguntarme Oni-Chan?. –Tenten estaba confundida.

-Es sobre eso. ... Apenas llevamos un día, ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu "Oni-Chan" si apenas nos conocemos?. ... No es algo que no entiendo.

El chico quería una respuesta firme.

No era que no confiara en ella, era porque era demasiado extraño que alguien quisiera estar con él apenas siendo conocido.

Tenten tras escuchar la pregunta, bajo la cabeza.

Hubo silencio incomodo.

Luego de pasar varios minutos, ella comenzó a hablar.

-Es, porque estoy sola. ... –Ella finalmente había respondido.

-Pero, aquí hay muchas niñas de las cuales también pueden ser tus One-Chan. –Naruto preguntaba confundido.

Tenten simplemente negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No. ... Ayer me dejaron fuera de la habitación, porque. ... No me querían dentro. ... Por eso tuve una pesadilla. ...

Tenten ya estaba triste.

Ella aun no podía entender porque era excluida de los demás niños.

-¿Y qué pasó con la niña de ayer que te dijo "Tenten-Chan"?, ya sabes, la que me dijo que mentía acerca de Yumi.

Tenten inmediatamente volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. ... A veces es buena conmigo, y otras veces no me habla. ... Traté de hacer amigos aquí, pero. ... Nadie quiere. ...

Los ojos de la Loli se habían humedecido por la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

En ese instante, Naruto le dio una sonrisa dándole como señal de que todo estará bien.

-No te preocupes, son solo niños, aun no saben. ...

Antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar su oración, Tenten lo interrumpió.

-Por eso mis padres me abandonaron. ... Porque nadie me iba a querer. ... –Dijo ella con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Tus padres?, creo que estas exagerando. -Naruto trataba de calmar la situación, pero parecía no surtir efecto.

-No, mis padres me abandonaron porque sabían que desde un principio era una molestia. ... –Dijo Tenten algo enojada entre lagrimas.

-No tienes porque sacar conclusiones tan rápido, piensa un poco mejor las cosas. –Habló Naruto tratando de ser optimista.

-Lo he pensado desde que tengo memoria. ... Ellos me odiaron y me abandonaron. ...

La pequeña Loli soltaba aun mas lagrimas.

Pensar que había sido abandonada por no ser nada, le dolía demasiado.

-Tenten-Chan, tus padres no te pueden odiar, ¿No te has puesto a pensar de otra manera?, ¿Que tal si ellos de verdad te querían, pero no podían cuidarte, y querían lo mejor para ti?. –Naruto le decía con una voz calmada mientras sonreía.

Ella lo había ignorado por completo.

-No, no me querían.

El rubio aun seguía con una voz calmada.

-Eso no lo sabes.

En ese momento, Tenten no pudo contenerlo más y rompió en llanto.

-Lo sé muy bien, no me querían y me abandonaron en este lugar porque no me necesitaban.

El chico no podía hacer que se calmara.

Era demasiado difícil hacer que una niña dejara de llorar cuando no estaba escuchando.

-Créeme, estoy seguro que ellos no te odian de verdad.

-Me odian, si no me fueran odiado, no estaría en un orfanato. –La Loli simplemente siguió llorando.

Naruto ya se había enojado al ver que no lo estaban escuchando.

-Solo lo dices porque piensas que no vales nada.

Tenten lo interrumpió con un grito.

-¡NO SABES NADA!, No sabes nada sobre mí. ... Tal vez Rikari-Chan tenga razón y si seas un demonio. ...

Ella no paraba de llorar, realmente se sentía culpable de su desgracia.

El rubio al ver que no estaba solucionando nada, se limito a acercarse a ella.

Y luego de unos segundos, le dio un suave abrazo.

La pequeña Loli estaba completamente confundida por el abrazo.

-¿Por qué?. ... ¿Por qué me abrazas si te acabo de llamar "demonio"?.

Él le respondió con un simple susurro.

-Porque se nota que necesitabas un abrazo.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-¿No me odias?. –Tenten seguía llorando.

Naruto se limito a responderle en un tono burlón.

-No sé, ¿Quieres que te odie?.

Ella inmediatamente le da un abrazo más fuerte.

-No, no quiero que me odies.

El rubio simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no voy a odiarte. ...

-¿Lo prometes?.

-Si, lo prometo. ... –Dijo Naruto entre risas.

Ella lo abrazo aun más fuerte mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas con el hombro del chico.

-Lo siento. ...

-Dije que no te preocupes, no hace falta que te disculpes.

Naruto estaba sintiendo un poco de dolor por el abrazo que le estaba dando Tenten.

Pero a él no le importaba, siempre y cuando la niña dejara de llorar.

-¿No me odias de verdad?. –Preguntó Tenten separándose del abrazo.

El rubio le volvió a responder con una sonrisa.

-Si, de verdad no te odio, recuerda, hace falta más que una simple discusión para que odie de verdad a alguien.

-¿Prometes no odiarme nunca?.

Tenten quería asegurarse de no ser odiada.

En el interior, ella sentía que era odiosa.

-Si, lo prometo, es difícil no odiar a una niñita llorona.

Naruto comenzó a reír por su propio comentario al ver que la Loli había dejado de llorar.

Le habían contado que la risa era la mejor medicina, aun que nunca pensó que realmente funcionaria.

-No soy una niñita llorona. –Dijo ella haciendo pucheros.

-Demuestra que no eres una niña llorona.

En ese momento, Tenten estaba completamente confundida.

Ella no sabía cómo demostrar no ser una niña llorona, cuando en realidad, lo hacía todo el tiempo en secreto.

-¿Demostrar?, ¿Pero cómo?.

-Ya se. ... Si prometes no volver a llorar, nunca te odiare. ... ¿Promesa del meñique?.

Naruto le mostró su puño completamente cerrado mientras levantaba solo el meñique.

Tenten no sabía de qué estaba hablando, ya que era algo que nunca antes había visto antes.

-¿Promesa del meñique?, ¿Que es eso?.

El rubio inmediatamente le comenzó a dar una explicación simple de que se trataba.

-Es como una promesa que no puedes romper. ... Dame tu meñique.

La Loli sin muchas complicaciones, le hace caso al chico.

Y juntando sus meñiques, Naruto hace su juramento.

-Ahora di una promesa, por ejemplo: "Yo prometo no odiar a Tenten-Chan".

Ella le había seguido la corriente.

-Eh, yo prometo no volver a llorar para que mi Oni-chan no me odie.

Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Perfecto, es todo, es una promesa.

El rubio intentó separar su dedo.

Pero Tenten aun seguía manteniéndolo firme.

-¿Se pueden agregar más cosas a la promesa?.

Naruto se había confundido por la pregunta.

-Si, ¿Que clase de promesas vas a decir?.

La Loli simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo prometo que mi Oni-Chan, siempre será mi Oni-Chan.

-De acuerdo, supongo que es una promesa también. ... No podrás romperla aunque quieras.

Naruto se había sentido un poco mejor luego de ver que había alguien a su lado que estaba sintiendo lo mismo de estar solo en la vida.

Pero luego de unos segundos, se da cuenta que aun seguían en la habitación y habían hecho demasiado ruido.

Pero para su sorpresa, los niños que aun estaban durmiendo en sus camas, seguían dormidos.

-(No puede ser, estos tienen el sueño más pesado que Tenten, ¿cómo es eso posible?).

Tanto Naruto como Tenten, separaron sus meñiques al ver que ya no iban a decir más promesas.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos pensando sobre lo que acaban de hacer.

Ambos habían hecho una promesa con el otro aun sin conocerse completamente.

Iba a pasar mucho tiempo desde entonces, ¿Realmente uno de los dos iba a romper su promesa?.

Solo el tiempo lo sabría.

-¿No ibas hacer una lista de cosas por hacer?. –Ella le preguntó con curiosidad.

Naruto lo había olvidado completamente.

Simplemente no quería dejar que la niña llorase mientras hiciera su lista.

No era porque sería molesto, era porque él lo había provocado.

-Es cierto, se me había olvidado, voy a comenzar ahora mismo.

Naruto puso los papeles en el suelo, para comenzar a escribir, porque no tenía otro lugar en donde hacerlo.

-¿Qué vas a escribir primero?. –Tenten le estaba dando mucha curiosidad sobre que era lo que iba a escribir el chico.

-Estoy pensando Tenten-Chan. ... (Necesito recordar las cosas a detalle, lo que ocurrió en la serie para evitar una posible catástrofe ... Si voy a tener que volver a vivir, prefiero que sea un mundo donde sea bueno. ... Aunque no creo que sea bueno escribir mi lista con Tenten cerca. ... Aunque creo que es muy joven como para aprender a leer, así que, me da un poco igual). ... De acuerdo, no me acuerdo de mucho, tendré que escribir palabras clave para poder recordar cosas.

La pequeña Loli estaba confundida con las palabras del rubio, no sabía de qué estaba hablando exactamente.

-Oni-Chan, ¿Qué son palabras clave?.

-Son palabras que te hacen recordar cosas sin necesidad de escribirlo todo. ... Por ejemplo, si tengo que recordar algo como, "Evitar la masacre de los del clan Uchiha por Itachi", simplemente tendría que escribir, "Evitar masacre Uchiha". ... Ya con eso, podre recordar todo lo que está relacionado con esas simples palabras. ... (Aunque pensándolo bien, los Uchiha iban hacer algo, pero no me acuerdo que era. ... Solo recuerdo que obligaron a Itachi, pero no sé porque exterminar todo un clan. ... Supongo que tendré que descubrirlo el día de la masacre. ... Espera un momento. ... Tengo 3 años. ... Eso significa que no tengo que esperar a la masacre. ... Con lo que se sobre los Uchiha, puede que convenza a Itachi de hacer las cosas bien. ...) Mejor pondré, "Hablar con Itachi sobre Sasuke y su futuro como emo vengador".

Naruto decía sus últimas palabras en voz alta mientras escribía en la hoja.

Tenten no pudo evitar escuchar lo que dijo el rubio.

-¿Quién es Itachi?.

El rubio le respondió de forma pensativa.

-Es el mejor ninja de todo el Clan Uchiha, tiene muchos fanáticos. ... Aunque no me gusta mucho el personaje por ser demasiado sobrevalorado.

En ese momento, Naruto sintió un extraño escalofrió al pensar que alguien lo estaba observando con ojos asesinos por el simple hecho de no ser fan de Itachi.

-¿Vas a ser un ninja cuando seas más grande?. –Ella preguntó emocionada.

El rubio le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que tenía que ser un ninja de forma obligatoria.

-Si, seré un ninja, aunque espero que no sea difícil.

-¿También puedo ser una ninja?.

-Si, también puedes ser una ninja. ... (A Tenten parece que le esta interesando eso de ser ninja. ... Meh, no me preocupo, en el futuro será buena).

Justo en ese momento, él había recordado las pre-eliminares de los exámenes Chunin.

Pre-eliminares de las cuales recordó como la ninja de la arena, Temari, había masacrado brutalmente a Tenten.

Naruto no quería pensar en eso, ya que él podía cambiarlo cuando llegase el momento.

Luego de unos segundos recordando el examen, había recordado la muerte del tercer Hokage, causado por Orochimaru.

Luego de recordar a la Sannin serpiente, recordó la marca de maldición.

Para luego, volver a recordar la marca que tenia Anko.

-La marca de Anko. –Dijo Naruto alterado.

-¿La marca de Anko?. –Tenten preguntó confundida.

-Te explico, alguien llamado Orochimaru, se llevó su alumna a una "Misión" del cual no era una misión, y le dio a ella algo llamado "Marca de maldición". ... Esa cosa la ha atormentado casi toda su vida. ... Aunque. ... No sé si eso ya pasó o aun no ha pasado, no lo sé. ... Por si las dudas, lo voy a anotar y avisarle en caso de que aun no haya pasado.

Naruto escribió en la hoja preocupado por no saber si ya le pusieron la marca de maldición o no.

Anko era una de sus personajes favoritas, hasta que fue arruinada en Boruto.

-(Realmente odie esa serie por hacer a Anko gorda. ... Es una ninja por dios, no tiene sentido que este gorda).

El rubio aparte de estar preocupado, también estaba enojado por arruinar a una de sus personajes favoritas.

Tenten aun seguía confundida con lo que decía el chico, pero era normal, ya que para ella, el rubio sabía muchas cosas.

-¿La Marca de maldición es malo?.

-Muy malo, no se puede quitar. ... (Bien, tengo a Anko, y a Itachi, ¿Ha quien más debería poner?. ... Cierto, debo tratar de hablar con el Kyubi. ... Aunque, no sé cómo hacer eso la verdad).

A Tenten en ese instante le dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo que el rubio.

-Oni-Chan, yo también quiero hacer una lista de cosas que quiero hacer. ... Pero, no tengo con que escribir, ahora vuelvo. –Decía ella saliendo de la habitación.

-(Supongo que tengo un poco de tranquilidad y para terminar la lista más rápido. ... Veamos, van a pasar muchos años y es muy probable que todo esto se me olvide, menos mal que tengo en donde documentarlo, gracias Tenten. ... Ya tengo a Anko, Itachi, Kurama, ¿Que sigue?. ... Ser Ninja obviamente. ... Después de ser Genin pasará lo del país de las olas, el constructor del puente, lo de Zabuza y ese otro chico que parecía chica. ... Fue una lástima que murieran, al final no eran malas personas. ... Aunque ese chico realmente me traumó cuando vi que era un chico. ... Entonces pondré, "Tratar de no matar a Zabuza y Haku". ... Y solo por si acaso, "HAKU ES UN HOMBRE" en mayúsculas. ... ¿Qué más sigue?. ... Los exámenes Chunin, ¿Debería tratar de decir que Kabuto está con Orochimaru? O ¿Matar a Kabuto en el momento que lo vea?. ... Creo que por el momento le diré al viejo Sarutobi sobre que los ninjas de la arena y Orochimaru atacaran en la tercera parte del examen. ... Hablando de eso, también puedo evitar que Orochimaru muerda y le de la marca de maldición a Sasuke. ... No quiero tener que pasar una temporada entera persiguiendo a un emo vengador en busca de poder. ... Aunque si hablo con Itachi sobre la masacre, puede que le advierta sobre esto, y pueda eliminar al emo vengador. ... Veamos, ¿Que más sigue?. ... Encontrarme con Jiraiya, el sabio pervertido que tenía que estar cuidando a Naruto en vez de estar escribiendo libros pervertidos. ... Menudo desgraciado, por eso Tsunade no lo ama. ... Eso sonó cruel. ... Hablando de ella, ¿La alcohólica tendrá que ser la nueva Hokage?. ... Tal vez, si le doy la advertencia al viejo Hokage, tendría que sobrevivir, ¿no?. ... Hablando de esa batalla, Tayuya estará también, mi cuarta personaje favorita, sin ella no podrán hacer la barrera para contener al Hokage. ... Que yo recuerde, no es buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ... Si tengo suerte, podre atraparla antes de que complete la barrera. ... Es una chica tsundere, siendo sincero, me gustan un poco las tsundere, puede que hasta la haga cambiar de bando si la encuentro antes que Orochimaru. ... Pero es una lástima que ni siquiera sé donde está en este momento. ...)

Naruto en su mente pensaba todo tipo de sucesos que podrían pasar si cambiara algunas cosas.

Pasó alrededor de media hora.

El rubio ya tenía una lista entera de cosas importantes que habían ocurrido en el anime.

La masacre Uchiha, la prueba de Kakashi, la marca de Sasuke, el ataque de la arena, el ataque de Orochimaru, Akatsuki, la cuarta guerra, Madara Uchiha, el 10 colas, Kaguya, todo tipo de información que sería necesaria en caso de que se le olvidara.

No era información completamente precisa, pero al menos era mejor que olvidarlo todo.

Luego de haber terminado de escribir, llego Tenten con un lápiz en su mano.

-Tardaste mucho. –Decía Naruto mientas leía su lista.

-Es que Yumi-Chan aun estaba ocupada en algunas cosas y tuve que buscar un lápiz en otro lado. ... ¿Ya terminaste de escribir Oni-Chan?.

El rubio le dio la vuelta a la hoja mostrándole lo que había escrito.

-Ya termine de escribir mi lista, más o menos, aunque si me acuerdo de algo más lo pondré en la lista después.

Tenten veía la hoja estando completamente confundida.

Ella aun no sabía leer, pero nunca antes había visto las letras que estaba observando en ese momento.

-Eh, ¿Que letras son esas?.

-Oye, sé que mi letra es horrible, pero tampoco es para que te burles de mí.

En ese instante, Naruto al volver a ver la hoja, se da cuenta que él había escrito en un idioma que nadie más conocía.

-Espera, ya me acordé que es otro idioma. ... Aquí es japonés y no español. ...

El rubio soltó un suspiro al saber que él tenía que aprender un nuevo idioma en este mundo.

Tenten por otro lado, estaba intrigada

-¿Es otro idioma?.

-Si, es otro idioma. ... Supongo que soy el único que sabe escribir español en esta aldea.

-¿Me enseñas español?. –Preguntó ella emocionada.

A Naruto le había salido una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Enseñarte español?. ... No lo sé, es algo difícil de aprender. ... Además, no creo que sea algo útil en tu vida.

Tenten tomo de los hombros al rubio y lo comenzó a agitar.

A ella le daba igual si era difícil o no.

Quería sentirse especial por saber algo que alguien mas no sabía.

-No importa, yo quiero aprender español. ... Vamos, enséñame Oni-Chan.

Naruto ya estaba comenzando a marearse por la ridícula fuerza de la niña.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, te enseñare español si dejas de moverme me estoy mareando.

Ella emocionada, soltó al rubio.

-¡Sii!.

Naruto en cambio, seguía confundido y no solo por el mareo.

Aun no entendía porque su compañera Loli quería aprender su idioma.

-Antes que nada, ¿Porque quieres saber escribir español?, no creo que haga mucha falta en el futuro.

-No lo sé, yo solo quiero aprenderlo. –Ella le respondió sin siquiera estar convencida de su respuesta.

El chico simplemente soltó un suspiro ante su respuesta.

Ni siquiera ella podía responder a su pregunta.

-Bien, te enseñare español. ... Pero solo si me enseñas a leer japonés.

Tenten le había respondido con una pequeña risa.

-Yo tampoco se leer japonés.

-Entonces ¿Porque trajiste un lápiz para escribir tú lista de cosas por hacer?. –Él le preguntó muy confundido.

-Porque pensé que tu ibas a escribir mi lista. –Decía ella haciendo pucheros.

Naruto inmediatamente señaló el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

-Pero yo tenía un lápiz. ... Pudiste haber esperado. ...

Tenten al ver el lápiz, volvió a reír por lo tonta que era.

-jejeje, soy muy distraída.

El rubio en su mente estaba completamente irritado al ver que la niña era algo idiota.

-(Ay no puede ser, es más tonta de lo que creí, tratar de enseñarle español creo que será una tortura). ... Bien, no importa, te enseñare español. ... Pero primero, necesito buscar a Anko. ... No sé que edad tendrá ahora, o si realmente estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en buscarla, pero iré a buscarla después del desayuno.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?. –Preguntó Tenten algo emocionada.

-No. –Dijo Naruto siendo directo con ella.

Tenten comenzó hacer pucheros luego de escuchar la respuesta directa del rubio.

-¿Por qué no?, Oni-Chan, no seas malo.

Naruto no quería volver a escuchar las exigencias de la niña.

Así que decidió desistir ante su petición.

-Está bien está bien, puedes ir. ... (A veces esta niña puede ser muy molesta. ... Aunque, hay algo de ternura en eso).

Los niños ya tenían algo que hacer por el resto del día.

Bueno, en realidad, Naruto tenía algo que hacer, y simplemente Tenten lo acompañaba.

Él había escondido su lista en su bolsillo, ya que no quería que alguien más viera su lista y pensaba que había hecho simples garabatos.

El rubio al recordar que tenía que desayunar primero.

Recordó lo que había ocurrido ayer, él no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, así que decidió mejor saltarse el desayuno y esperar a Tenten en la puerta.

Directamente le había dicho que no tenía hambre, haciendo que la Loli no se preocupara por el rubio.

Luego de pasar unas cuantas horas esperando, Tenten ya estaba lista para acompañar al chico.

Naruto simplemente pudo haberse ido por su cuenta.

Pero él no quería tener que soportar los regaños de la niña cuando volviera.

Al salir del orfanato, se podía observar la torre Hokage a lo lejos.

Una Torre de color rojo que tenía forma de un cilindro, era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido.

-Solo hay que caminar para ver al viejo. ... Espero que esté en la torre, porque si no está, me voy a enojar.

-¿No es muy irrespetuoso decirle viejo a Hokage?. –Tenten preguntaba del porque esa actitud con el Hokage.

-Te lo contare en el futuro, en este momento no creo que puedas entenderlo. –El rubio le respondió con un tono de burla al recordar lo que había ocurrido esta mañana.

-No soy tan tonta Oni-Chan. –Dijo ella volviendo hacer pucheros.

Naruto simplemente comenzó a reír por la cara que hacia la Loli cuando se enojaba.

-Lo sé lo sé, yo solo lo decía para molestar.

Tenten no quería ser tomada como una tonta de nuevo.

Así que decidió volver hacer la pregunta.

-¿Dime porque le dices "viejo" al Hokage?.

El rubio no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta.

Pero luego de unos segundos, soltó un pequeño suspiro al ver que ya tenía una escusa.

-Bien, te lo diré. ... Digamos que mis padres, eran muy cercanos al viejo.

La pequeña Loli estaba intrigada por lo que dijo su compañero.

Tanto fue la intriga, que comenzó a dispararle preguntas.

-¿Muy cercanos?, ¿Eran amigos?, ¿Entonces es como tu abuelo?.

Naruto quería dispararse en la cabeza al ver que le estaban lloviendo preguntas.

No era muy fanático en responder preguntas obvias, pero era algo estresante tenerla que responderlas todo el tiempo.

-Mas o menos, supongamos que es mi abuelo, pero no de sangre.

Tenten al escuchar la pregunta, volvió a hacer pucheros.

-Pero aun así, creo que deberías mostrar un poco mas de respeto con el Hokage.

Esas palabras no le habían hecho mucha gracia al rubio.

-Supongo. ... Pero, créeme, en el fondo se lo merece.

La niña aun seguía confundida.

-¿Se lo merece? ¿Porque?.

En ese instante, la cara de Naruto volvió a una sonriente.

-Te lo diré en los exámenes Chunin.

-¿Exámenes Chunin?.

Tenten estaba más confundida que antes.

Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba hablando.

-Si, exámenes Chunin, antes del ataque de la aldea de la arena. -El rubio simplemente veía como la cara de Tenten se confundía más y mas.

La mente de la Loli había explotado por completo de tanta confusión.

No entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía Naruto.

-¡Oni-Chan!, ¡No entiendo de qué estás hablando!.

El chico en cuestión comenzó a reír por lo que estaba viendo.

Ver a alguien confundirse por unas simples palabras, le parecía algo divertido.

-(Esto es gracioso, debería hacer esto mas seguido).

Pasaron alrededor de una hora, hasta llegar a la torre Hokage.

Hablaron con la secretaria que estaba en la entrada sobre al ver al Hokage, pero ella simplemente se negaba a dejarlos pasar a verlo.

Naruto le suplicaba para tratar de verlo, pero la secretaria parecía no estar muy contenta con el chico.

Decidieron salir de la torre por unos segundos para volver a entrar.

Aprovechando la altura que tenían, pudieron pasar sin ser vistos.

-¿Nos dijo que no podíamos ver al Hokage?. –Decía Tenten siendo arrastrado de la mano por el rubio.

El chico en cuestión le respondió con tono de voz burlón.

-Si ella realmente no fuera querido que entráramos, fuera dado más resistencia ¿No crees?.

Siguieron caminando por la torre hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser, la puerta más grande que habían visto hasta ahora.

-Supongo que este es el lugar. –Él señaló la puerta.

-¿Como lo sabes?. –Tenten le preguntó con duda.

Naruto le respondió no estando muy convencido.

-No lo sé, es la puerta más grande que hemos visto, supongo que también es para la gente importante como el Hokage.

-¿Qué vas a decirle al Hokage cuando lo veas?. –Ella volvió a preguntar por curiosidad.

El rubio le volvió a responder mientras comenzaba a golpear la gran puerta que tenía enfrente.

-Simple, solo le preguntare algunas cosas sobre Orochimaru, y si tengo tiempo, preguntarle donde viven los Uchiha, si me pregunta cosas, simplemente responderé, pero sin decirlo todo.

Naruto al ver que no había respuesta, pensó que el viejo Sarutobi, no estaba.

Pero luego de unos segundos, logro escuchar a alguien detrás de la puerta.

-Puede pasar. -Dijo el Hokage desde su escritorio detrás de la puerta.

El rubio trató de abrir la puerta.

Pero no llegaba por culpa de su altura.

Luego de varios intentó de saltar, Tenten decide abrirle la puerta por él.

Naruto se sintió avergonzado al ver que aun era muy pequeño.

Al abrir la puerta, el rubio fue directo con su pregunta.

-Abuelo, me podrías decir algo sobre. ... ¿Pero que?, ¿Que hace Orochimaru aquí?. –Dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver que el Sannin Serpiente estaba dentro de la oficina del Hokage.

Orochimaru al escuchar su nombre, se da cuenta que era famoso.

-Veo que mi reputación llega incluso hasta los más jóvenes.

*Fin del capítulo*

.

Notas del autor: Espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo remasterizado. ... Este capítulo fue una pesadilla en su momento, porque se me estaba yendo la electricidad a cada momento y era una pesadilla total. ... Al menos estoy aquí para borrar todas esas experiencias malas.

Bueno, sin más nada que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Cambiando destinos

Capitulo 5: "Cambiando Destinos"

.

Naruto había terminado de hacer una lista llena de sucesos, que ocurrirían al pasar en estos años.

Por el simple hecho de querer vivir en un mundo mejor del que él había visto en el anime, y salvar la vida de las personas que él considerara buenas.

En lo primero que tenía en la lista, era encontrar a Anko y hablarle sobre "La marca de maldición".

Él no estaba seguro si ya le habían otorgado la marca de maldición, así que decidió ir a la torre Hokage a preguntarle directamente al viejo Sarutobi.

Pero, la gran sorpresa que se llevó al entrar a su oficina, no fue ni nada menos que el mismísimo Orochimaru, del cual, era maestro de la chica que el rubio estaba buscando.

-¿Orochimaru aquí?. –Volvió a preguntar Naruto aun sin creer lo que estaba observando.

-Si, estoy aquí, ¿Deseas algo niño?, ¿Un autógrafo quizás?. -Le respondió Orochimaru con un tono de voz burlón.

El rubio en cambio, no sabía que pensar sobre la situación.

Enfrente de él se encontraba un ser que había matado a cantidad incontables de personas sin remordimiento.

-(No sé si esto es buena suerte o mala suerte, encontrarme con la persona que ha matado a gente por medio de experimentos dolorosos).

El viejo Hokage veía como el rubio se le quedaba observando al Sannin serpiente.

No comprendía del cómo y porque el chico sabia el nombre de Orochimaru.

Luego de unos segundos incómodos, Sarutobi le hizo una pregunta al rubio.

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto?, ¿Por qué estas tan lejos del orfanato?.

El chico en cuestión, al escuchar la pregunta, regresó a la realidad.

-¿Qué?, ¿Yo?. ... No, no pasa nada, solo estaba un poco pensativo, es todo. –Dijo Naruto nervioso.

-¿Querías preguntarme algo?. –Le volvió a preguntar el Hokage.

El chico solo quería saber algo de información sobre Orochimaru.

Pero al ver que aun seguía en la aldea, le hizo pensar que Anko aun no había sido mordida.

-(Que bien, si este tipo sigue aquí, ¿Significa que aun no es un criminal?, si es así, significa que aun no he llegado tarde y puedo salvar a Anko). -Naruto no hizo más que sonreír mientras que el Hokage aun esperaba su respuesta.

-No se preocupe viejo, quería preguntarle algo, pero no creo que haga falta.

El Hokage se había confundido por completo.

-¿Puedo saber al menos el porqué has venido?.

El viejo no parecía estar enojado del todo.

Pero aun así, parecía estar serio por ver que Naruto se encontraba fuera del orfanato.

El rubio en cambio se encontraba muy relajado, como si no le fuera a pasar nada.

-De acuerdo, seré directo. ... Señor Orochimaru, ¿Me podría decir dónde está la señorita "Anko Mitarashi"?.

En ese momento, Naruto al terminar su pregunta, hace una reverencia.

No era por simplemente mostrar respeto.

Era porque si lo hacía de esa manera, podría conseguir información más rápido.

-¿Hay algo que quieras hacer con mi alumna?. –Preguntó Orochimaru con curiosidad.

Rápidamente el rubio le respondió en un tono serio.

-Si, algo importante, por eso tengo que verla.

El Sannin serpiente por otra parte, parecía estar algo extraño.

-¿Piensas confesarte y decirle que la amas en secreto?.

Naruto se había apenado por la pregunta, era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado escuchar de Orochimaru.

-¿Qué?, Claro que no, tengo que hablarle de algo completamente diferente.

El Sannin serpiente seguía con su tono de voz bulón.

-Eso dicen todos, para luego lanzarse sobre esa persona que le gusta en la cama.

En ese momento, Naruto imagino a una Anko adulta acostarse arriba de él en una cama, mirándolo con ojos seductores.

-Cla-Cla-Claro que no, aun soy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas. ... –Naruto ya tenía la cara roja por haber usado su imaginación.

Orochimaru en cambio se estaba riendo por la actuación sobresaltada del rubio.

-¿Entonces porque tienes la cara roja?.

Naruto rápidamente le respondió tartamudeando.

-Por-Porque, porque estoy enfermo, es todo.

Tanto el Hokage como el Sannin serpiente estaban un poco sorprendidos del rubio.

Obviamente exceptuando a Tenten, que no sabía exactamente lo que estaban hablando.

-Oh, ¿Tan pequeño y ya tienes la mente pervertida?. –Decía Orochimaru entre risas.

-No soy ningún pervertido. –Naruto trataba de ocultar su cara roja, pero era muy difícil hacerlo.

El Sannin quería ver hasta qué punto llegaba su perversión.

Así que hizo una prueba.

-Créeme, cuando veas a Anko le dirás: "Anko-Chan, no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo demasiado", luego de eso, ella te besara apasionadamente, meterá su lengua en tu boca y te gustara mucho.

Tras decir esas palabras, Orochimaru lo observo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sarutobi no sabía si detener o no la situación incómoda que estaban observando.

Naruto por otro lado, había imaginado todo y a detalle, cada una de las palabras dicha por el Sannin.

-¡Detente!. ... Espera un segundo, ¿De-Desde cuándo Orochimaru dice tantas bromas?. ... ¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a Orochimaru?.

El rubio lo señalo con el dedo frunciendo el seño.

A él le había parecido extraño el comportamiento Sannin serpiente desde un principio.

-Diablos, me descubrieron. –Decía Orochimaru desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Luego de unos pequeños segundos para que se disipara el humo, había aparecido una niña de cabello morado en el mismo lugar donde había estado el Sannin serpiente.

Al parecer, había sido Anko que había estado transformada en Orochimaru todo este tiempo.

El Hokage en su mente estaba algo impresionado al ver que la habían descubierto.

-(Descubrió que no era el Orochimaru real. ... ¿Acaso lo conoce a la perfección?.)

El rubio en cuestión estaba avergonzado por haber caído en la trampa de la pelimorada.

-(Con razón, ahora todo tiene sentido. ... ¿Desde tan joven ella tenía pensamientos pervertidos?. ... Bueno, es Anko después de todo. ... Yo pensaba que la perversión lo había ganado después de tener la marca de maldición. ... Eso no importa, debo admitir que tengo mucha suerte. ... No tendré que caminar para buscarla. ...)

Naruto en su mente estaba completamente aliviado.

Ahora solo tocaba contarle lo que iba a ocurrir a ella, para evitar que la muerdan y hacer que sufra por casi el resto de su vida.

Pero, no iba a ser sencillo.

Primero que nada, había que convencerla.

-¿Querían decirme algo?. –Pregunto Anko sonriendo.

Tenten inmediatamente le respondió.

-Si, es sobre la marca de maldición de Anko.

Tanto el Hokage como la pelimorada, se extrañaron por lo que había dicho la Loli.

-¿Marca de maldición?.

Naruto se había alterado al ver que Tenten había hablado sin ser precavido.

Y con un rápido movimiento, uso su mano para taparle la boca.

-No es eso, claro que no, es una estupidez. –Decía el rubio riendo nerviosamente.

Anko por otra parte aun no sabía porque el chico la estaba buscando.

-¿Entonces qué cosa importante ibas a decirme?.

Naruto tras oír la pregunta, se acercó a la pelimorada para susurrarle al oído.

-{Salgamos afuera, es secreto, el Hokage no debe saberlo}.

-Niños, acabo de oírlos. –Dijo el viejo hablando desde su escritorio.

El rubio se había asustado por lo que había escuchado.

-(Para ser viejo, tiene mejor oído que yo).

Naruto pensaba que iba a confrontarlo para saber ese supuesto "secreto".

Pero el Hokage ni siquiera le interesaba lo que tenía que decir el rubio.

-¿Pueden retirarse de mi oficina?, tengo cosas que hacer. –Dijo Sarutobi suspirando cansado al ver su papeleo.

Era una gran ventaja ser muy joven, ya que cualquier cosa que hablaran, no serian tomados enserio.

Los niños tras escuchar la petición del Hokage, decidieron salir de la torre.

Naruto no había emitido ninguna palabra durante la salida, porque no quería casi echarlo a perder otra vez.

Estando afuera, Anko fue la primera en hablar.

-Bien niño, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?. ... Espero que no sea sobre que te gusto, porque si es así, debiste haberlo dicho dentro de la torre Hokage, así no fuéramos perdido el tiempo.

El rubio simplemente le respondió con un suspiro para luego hablar en un tono serio.

-No es eso, lo que te voy a decir es serio, y espero que puedas escucharme con atención.

Ella cambio su sonrisa, y lo observó con una cara seria.

-Si, se lo que intentas decirme.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo que había oído.

-¿Lo sabes?.

En ese instante, Anko observó directamente hacia Tenten.

-Si, lo sé, vas a decirme que esta niña está enamorada de mi, pero no puede confesarse sola, ¿Cierto?.

-¿Qué?, ¡Claro que no!, ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Arpiaguardicerda!. –Decía Naruto poniéndose enfrente de la pequeña Loli para protegerla.

Tenten por otro lado, no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

Ella era muy joven, así que no sabía que era exactamente el amor.

-Oni-Chan, ¿Que es estar enamorada?.

-Te-Te lo contare después. -El rubio le respondió tragando un poco de saliva.

-¿Eh?, ¿Ni siquiera sabes qué es eso?, ¿Niñita cuántos años tienes?.

Tenten tras escuchar la pregunta, le respondió levantando su mano mientras hacia una sonrisa.

-Tengo 4 años. ... Y mi Oni-Chan tiene 3.

Anko se había sorprendido al escuchar la edad de Naruto.

Anteriormente le había contado una multitud de cosas pervertidas de las cuales, él había entendido todas.

-¿Lo dices enserio?. ... Chico rubio, ¿Como es que eres tan pervertido a tan corta edad?.

Naruto rápidamente agito sus manos en negación para tratar de pasar el tema lo más rápido posible.

-Dejemos eso para otro momento, ¿Si?.

Pero Tenten por otro lado, le había dado curiosidad lo que había dicho la pelimorada.

-¿Que es un pervertido?.

Y sin mucho esfuerzo, Anko comenzó a explicárselo como si nada.

-Veras, un pervertido es cuando piensas en cosas que solo hacen los adultos en la cama.

Rápidamente el rubio le cubrió los oídos a Tenten para que no siguiera escuchando.

-¡Cállate Anko!, ¡No arruines su mente inocente!.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde.

-Quiero pensar como una adulta, ¿Puedo ser una pervertida Oni-Chan?.

Naruto se alteró al ver que la niña estaba queriendo ser algo sin saber.

-¡NOOOO!, ¡Nunca seas una pervertida!, es lo peor que puedes ser.

Tenten al escucharlo, comenzó hacer pucheros.

-Pero Oni-Chan, tu eres un pervertido, yo también quiero serlo.

-¡NO!, ¡No lo soy!, ¡No le creas lo que dice esa niña!. ... Anko, ¿Viste lo que has hecho?.

El rubio la señalo con el dedo con la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza.

Posiblemente ahora tendría que lidiar con una niña que quería ser una pervertida sin siquiera conocer el concepto completo.

-Bueno bueno, si no vienen a confesarse, ¿Entonces porque me estas buscando?. –Preguntó Anko aun sonriendo después de ver la actuación del chico.

Naruto se golpeo un poco la cara con las manos, para cambiar su rostro avergonzado a uno serio.

-Te responderé rápidamente, pero tengo que hacerte unas preguntas rápidas, ¿Estás de acuerdo?.

La pelimorada se había sorprendido por el cambio brusco que había hecho el chico.

-Cambiaste tu expresión muy rápido, ¿Eres bipolar?. ... Espero que no sea de esos que son serios y luego amigables, porque si es así, nunca vas a conseguir novia.

Naruto soltó un suspiro frustrado al ver que no lo estaban escuchando.

-Por favor Anko, ¿Quieres oírme?, tu vida depende de las cosas que te voy a preguntar.

La pelimorada tras escucharlo, le habló en un tono de voz burlón

-¿Depender de mi vida?, ¿Te preocupo?, ¿Al final resulto ser cierto que si estabas enamorado de mí?.

El rubio en su mente ya se estaba frustrando por lo que hacia la pelimorada.

No sabía lo que ocurría, pero sentía que tenía que golpearla para que le hiciera caso.

-(Dios, que niña mas cabeza dura, no me quiere escuchar y solo está jugando. ...).

Tenten vio algo triste al rubio al notar que se estaba frustrando.

-Por Favor Anko-Chan, Oni-chan estuvo haciendo una lista de cosas para ayudar a las personas que van a tener una vida horrible, él está tratando de ayudarlas, deberías hacerle casó.

La pelimorada se había confundido con las palabras de la Loli.

-¿Eh?, ¿"Que van a tener una vida horrible"?, ¿Acaso ves el futuro?.

Justo en ese momento, a Naruto le llego una idea.

-Mas o menos. ... Pero no tengo tiempo para explicártelo en este momento. ... Antes respóndeme esta pregunta: ¿Tu Sensei aun sigue siendo Orochimaru?.

El rubio había disparado su pregunta lo más rápido posible.

Él pensaba que no iba a responder su pregunta, pero extrañamente lo había hecho.

-Si, Orochimaru sigue siendo mi Sensei. ... Pero, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?. –Decía Anko aun con la duda del porque Naruto le hizo esa pregunta.

Naruto estaba completamente aliviado al ver que había llegado a tiempo.

-(Si aun sigue siendo tu maestro). ... Bien, escucha lo que te voy a decir, espero que no me tomes como un loco. ... Pero, Orochimaru no es de confiar, pronto llegara el momento de que el traicione la aldea.

El rubio hablaba en un tono serio, hasta que fue interrumpido por Anko que se estaba riendo.

-Si claro, y yo cuando tenga 40 años, seré una gorda solterona.

En ese instante, el chico recordó la versión más futura de Anko.

La versión de Boruto que más odiaba.

-Bueno, lo de gorda no te equivocas. ... Pero ya hablando enserio, Orochimaru traicionara la aldea.

La pelimorada escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el rubio.

Pero para ella eran simplemente ridículo.

-Escucha, se que Orochimaru-Sensei puede tener un aspecto algo aterrador, pero lo conozco, es buena persona a pesar de tener algunas costumbres un poco raras. –Decía Anko completamente segura de lo que había dicho.

-Me da igual la apariencia que tenga, pero escucha bien. ... Espero que recuerdes estas palabras antes de que sea muy tarde. ... Él te dirá que le ayudes en una misión, será una misión cerca del mar, lo siento por no darte el nombre del lugar, pero no me acuerdo, han pasado muchos años desde que vi la serie. ... Bueno, el caso es que te pido que no vayas con él a su laboratorio secreto. ... No sé cual será esa misión, pero es una misión falsa, yo que tu estaría al tanto de los nombres de los pueblos que estén cerca del mar.

Justo en ese momento, Anko lo interrumpió estando completamente confundida.

-¿Porque me hablas como si de verdad vieras el futuro?, ¿Y que pasara si decido ir con él?.

Naruto con un simple suspiro, le respondió aun con su tono de voz seria.

-Lo sé, todo lo que estoy diciendo en este momento puede ser algo loco, pero tienes que creerme. ... Si decides ir con Orochimaru, te dará una propuesta sobre tener mucho poder. ... Pero esa propuesta es falsa. ... Bueno, no falsa del todo. ... Digamos que si quieres ese poder, tendrías que vivir atormentada por culpa de ello. 

La pelimorada aun seguía incrédula con lo que decía el rubio.

Tanto era la incredulidad que también se puso seria.

-Pero, ¿Como sabes eso?, ¿Puede que simplemente estés mintiendo para que no me acerque más Orochimaru-Sensei por su apariencia?.

Naruto se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil convencerla, no sabía exactamente como hacer para que le creyera.

-Se que puede ser difícil y que simplemente miento, tal vez pienses que estoy loco en este momento. ... Pero, yo trato de ayudarte. ... Si vas a ir con él a esa misión. ... No importa, haz lo que quieras, pero haz lo que te voy a decir. ... Evita que te muerda el cuello. ... Si lo hace, te dará la marca de maldición, y eso realmente lo vas a odiar.

-¿Marca de maldición?. ... Un momento, antes ustedes dos llegaron diciendo lo mismo. ... ¿Que es esa tal Marca de maldición?.

Rápidamente Naruto le respondió.

-Es un sello que inventó Orochimaru para controlar a sus víctimas. ... Solo trata de evitar que te ponga la marca de maldición y nunca tendrás una tortura.

Por otro lado, Anko seguía con dudas sobre lo que estaba diciendo el chico.

Sobre si era verdad o no.

-¿Como estas tan seguro de si lo que dices es verdad?.

El rubio simplemente le sonrió de forma juguetona al ver que había recordado algo sobre ella.

Algo que iba a convencerla directamente.

-Porque ahora mismo odias ser plana, pero no te preocupes, en el futuro crecerán. ... Y Te llamaran "La Sexy Anko Mitarashi".

La pelimorada se había quedado sorprendida por haber escuchado esa frase.

Ella había pensado en ese apodo durante meses para que las personas le dijeran de esa manera cuando ella fuera mayor.

-Se está haciendo un poco tarde, tenemos que volver con el Hokage para preguntarle algo. –Decía Naruto al recordar que no sabía en donde vivía Itachi.

Anko por otra parte, seguía en shock sobre lo que había dicho el rubio.

Se preocupó por lo que había mencionado antes de su Sensei y sobre su tortura.

-Es-Espera, todo lo que has dicho antes de Orochimaru, ¿Es verdad?.

Naruto al notar que lo había conseguido, le respondió de forma sarcástica.

-Tan cierto como la parte donde a los 40 años, serás una gorda.

Ella frunció el seño al escuchar que la habían llamado gorda.

-Oye, no te burles de mí.

El rubio simplemente le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Y tú crees que eso es mentira?. ... Por cierto, cuando cumplas 30 años, deberías cuidarte un poco más.

Luego de unos segundos, Naruto se dio la vuelta junto con Tenten para volver a entrar en la torre.

En ese instante, Anko se imagino tener 40 años estando gorda.

-(Noooo, no puede ser, lo que ese niño me ha dicho es mentira. ... Pero lo de mis pechos y lo de "Sexy Anko" nunca antes se lo había dicho a nadie es imposible. ...Entonces, ¿Orochimaru-Sensei realmente va a traicionar la aldea y me pondrá esa cosa llamada "Marca de maldición"?. ... Esto tiene que ser una broma. ... Si si, es una broma de muy mal gusto. ... Por favor, que sea una broma).

La pelimorada en su mente estaba batallando con sus pensamientos.

Lo que había dicho el chico, lo había traumatizado un poco al decirle sobre "Sexy Anko Mitarashi".

Nunca antes ella se lo había dicho a alguien.

Es mas, nunca antes lo había dicho en voz alta.

Mientras que la chica seguía en sus pensamientos.

Naruto junto con Tenten volvieron a entrar escondidas a la torre.

-Oni-Chan, parece que convenciste a Anko. –Dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Si te digo la verdad, no pensé que iba a lograrlo. ... Creo que la hice cambiar de opinión cuando hable sobre su "Pechonalidad". –En ese instante, Naruto fingió sostener senos en sus pechos.

-¿Que es Pechonalidad?. –Preguntó Tenten confundida.

El rubio al escucharlo, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

-A veces es bueno que aun seas una niña inocente.

-¿Niña inocente?, ¿Y tú no eres inocente Oni-Chan?. –Ella volvió a preguntar confundida.

-Eeehhh, si, soy inocente. ... –Dijo Naruto tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¿Es bueno ser inocente?. –Ella preguntó siendo curiosa.

-Digamos que a veces es bueno cuando ocurre algo vergonzoso, y a veces malo porque al ser inocente, alguien puede aprovecharse.

El rubio en ese momento había vuelto a imaginar cosas pervertidas con solo haber imaginado perder la inocencia.

Tenten por otro lado, no sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba diciendo su compañero.

-¿Como podrían aprovecharse?.

Naruto no quería responder, porque era algo que no quería pensar.

-Hacerte cosas malas de las cuales no voy a decir porque aun eres inocente.

Sin que el rubio pudiera evitar, recordó las fantasías que había tenido cuando Tenten estaba arriba él esta mañana.

La pequeña Loli al ver que el chico se había puesto rojo, no pudo evitar seguir preguntando.

-Oni-Chan, ¿Porque tienes la cara roja?. ...

Naruto no quería seguir con la conversación, ya que cada vez observaba la cara de Tenten, le hacía recordar los sucesos de esta mañana.

-Pues, yo. ... Eh, Tenten-Chan, no te muevas, hablare con el Hokage rápido.

Sin nada más que decir, el chico huyo corriendo por el pasillo para evitar responderle las preguntas vergonzosas de la niña.

-¡Oni-chan!, ¡No huyas!. –Decía ella volviendo hacer pucheros estando enojada.

Luego de unos segundos, Naruto jadeando, había llegado a la oficina del Hokage.

El cuerpo que poseía no era muy resistente como el que tenía originalmente.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, golpeo la puerta.

Escucho que el Hokage estaba hablando con alguien.

No podría escuchar muy bien la conversación.

Él quería escuchar más, pero en el momento de tocar la puerta, escucho unas pisadas que venían dentro de la oficina.

Al percatarse de eso, se alejo rápidamente de ella.

Estando a un metro, fingiría apenas a ver llegado para ver la oficina del viejo.

Luego de unos segundos, una persona salió de la oficina del Hokage enojado.

Viéndolo más de cerca, era Orochimaru de verdad.

¿Porque no podía ser Anko transformada?.

Porque al ver a Orochimaru, se podía notar un poco de odio en su interior.

Naruto no sabía el porqué sentía esa presencia con el verdadero Orochimaru.

No sabía con exactitud, pero sentía un aura asesina que provenía del Sannin serpiente.

Por suerte, Orochimaru no lo había visto.

O eso era lo que el rubio pensaba.

Al ver que la amenaza se había ido, entro inmediatamente a la oficina del Hokage que estaba completamente abierta.

Se podía observar como el viejo Hiruzen estaba fumando con en su pipa.

Con solo mirarlo, se podía notar que estaba preocupado.

Para romper la tensión, Naruto decidió hablar.

-Abuelo, deberías dejar de fumar. ... Esa cosa te matara antes de que venga la muerte en persona. –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

El Hokage no se había percatado de que el rubio había entrado a su oficina.

Estaba tan pensativo con lo que había hablado con Orochimaru, que no se había percatado de las demás personas que están a su alrededor.

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto?.

El rubio simplemente le respondió en un tono de voz burlón tratando de calmar aun mas la situación.

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti. ... Estas soltando tanto humo, que podrías ser confundido con un Jutsu.

Sarutobi al ver la preocupación del chico, volvió a inhalar de su pipa.

-Son cosas de adultos. ... No te preocupes, este viejo sigue siendo muy fuerte, tanto que vivirá muchos años más.

-Va a ser que no. ... –Dijo Naruto mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. –Preguntó Sarutobi confundido.

El rubio con una risa nerviosa, desvío la conversación.

-Eso no importa. ... Viejo, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Sabes quién es Itachi Uchiha?.

El Hokage estaba muy confundido por la pregunta del chico.

-¿Itachi Uchiha?. ... Si, se quién es, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

Naruto sabía que no tenía que hablar sobre el tema, ya que eso podría generar sospechas sobre el chico.

Pero él ya tenía un plan antemano en caso de que le hicieran esa pregunta.

-Es que lo he visto y es un ninja genial, quiero hablar con él para que me dé su autógrafo, ¿Sabes en donde vive?.

Sarutobi soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar que solo era por ese motivo.

Realmente pensaba que alguno de los Uchiha, lo había atrapado en un Genjutsu.

-Vive en el barrio Uchiha, pero, no creo que puedas verlo, no está todo el tiempo en su casa.

El rubio en su mente estaba completamente alegre al ver que su plan había funcionado por completo.

-Ya sé que vive en el barrio Uchiha, el problema es que no sé en qué dirección esta exactamente, y lo del tiempo da igual, puedo quedarme toda la noche si es necesario.

-¿Realmente quieres un autógrafo del Uchiha?. ... ¿Porque no me pides un autógrafo?, a mi me conocen como el dios de los Shinobi.

El ego del viejo había aumentado de gran medida.

Pero todo se fue abajo tras escuchar la respuesta del rubio.

-No abuelo, tú ya estas viejo. ... Además, todo el mundo te conoce, yo quiero ver a Itachi.

El Hokage estaba dolido por dentro.

Realmente no pensaba que el rubio pudiera herir sus sentimientos con solo unas palabras.

-Ah, Ya veo. ... (No puede ser, el niño no quiere mi autógrafo, creo que de verdad me estoy volviendo anticuado. ...) Está bien, te diré a donde vive. –Termino de hablar Sarutobi con un gran suspiro.

-Gracias abuelo. –Le decía Naruto con una sonrisa.

Al viejo aun le dolía que no le haya pedido su autógrafo.

Pero aun se sentía bien cuando el chico le decía "Abuelo", dándole a entender que aun tenía respeto hacia él.

-Te diré donde vive Itachi, pero respóndeme a esta pregunta. ... ¿Por qué estas tan lejos del orfanato?.

El chico en cuestión le volvió a responder con otra sonrisa.

-Tarde o temprano tendré que irme de ese lugar, digamos que simplemente estoy mirando la ciudad.

Sarutobi tras escucharlo, soltó una bocanada de humo.

-Muy cierto. ... Aunque, pasaran muchos años para que eso ocurra.

Luego de pasar unos minutos, el Hokage le entregó un pequeño mapa con las indicaciones de cómo llegar al barrio Uchiha y a la casa de Itachi.

Justo en ese momento, Tenten entro a la oficina del Hokage muy enojada.

Naruto al sentir una mirada asesina tras de él, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver que era lo que estaba detrás de su espalda.

Pero, simplemente vio a una Tenten sonriendo en la puerta.

Él no podía evitar que detrás de esa linda sonrisa, estuviera el mismísimo demonio.

Luego de despedirse del viejo, ambos salieron de la torre Hokage.

Estando afuera, el rubio no podía ningún momento bajar la guardia.

Naruto estaba esperando algo.

No podía dejar de pensar que la pequeña Loli, que era más grande que él, lo golpearía.

Pero, el golpe nunca estaba llegando, al contrario, Tenten estaba sonriendo.

-¿Por-Porque estas tan feliz?. –Decía Naruto nervioso.

-Es porque mi Oni-chan está cumpliendo las cosas de su lista para un mejor futuro. –Dijo Tenten aun con su sonrisa.

-¿Es todo?. –Él preguntó por curiosidad.

-Si, nada más, ¿Porque lo preguntas?. –Ella seguía sonriendo.

-Por nada, por nada.

Naruto se había relajado un poco al ver que no estaba en peligro.

Pero justo en ese momento, Tenten lo mordió en el cuello.

-¡Oye, eso duele!, ¡¿Por qué me muertes?!.

La niña le respondió aun mordiéndolo.

-Por huir de mi en la torre Hokage.

El rubio trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero era demasiado difícil.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! lo siento, no era mi intención, por favor, ¡Deja de morder que duele!.

Luego de unos segundos, ella dejó de morderlo.

-No lo vuelvas hacer.

Naruto había sentido mucho dolor.

Incluso le había salido una lágrima.

-Yo esperaba un golpe, no una mordida.

Tenten simplemente le dio una sonrisa.

En la mente del rubio no podía soportar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

No era nada comparado con la cortada con el cuchillo del día de ayer.

-(¿Como es que esta niña muerde tan fuerte?. ... ¿Sera porque mi cuerpo es un debilucho?).

La Loli al ver que el chico no estaba llorando, y que simplemente ponía su mano sobre su cuello.

Le hacía a entender que le había dolido mucho.

-Lo siento Oni-chaaaaaaaan.

Pasaron al rededor de una hora hasta llegar por fin al barrio Uchiha.

Claramente se podía notar que habían llegado, porque en la entrada del barrio tenía el símbolo de los Uchiha, que consistía en un abanico, con la mitad superior de color roja y la parte inferior blanca.

Naruto simplemente pensaba que se parecía más una raqueta de pin pon.

Al entrar al barrio, no pudieron ubicar la casa de Itachi, porque en el barrio no había exactamente números, si no, símbolos extraños que él rubio no entendía.

No quedo de otra que pedir indicaciones, porque sabiendo lo famoso que es Itachi, por ser él chico que había despertado el Sharingan con las 3 aspas a muy temprana edad, sería más fácil.

El rubio pensaba que sería fácil.

Grave error.

Ya que al preguntar por la casa de Itachi, simplemente la gente no quería darle indicaciones sobre donde quedaba la casa del chico Uchiha a unos niños.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero ninguno quería darle una indicación.

A Naruto se le ocurrió una gran idea.

A las personas que no había hablado, preguntaron sobre Sasuke.

Ya que era hermano de Itachi, sería prácticamente lo mismo.

La gente simplemente no se podía negar en donde vivía Sasuke ya que Naruto directamente decía que eran sus amigos.

Algunos no quisieron decirle donde estaba su casa porque ellos simplemente no creyeron que Sasuke fuera su amigo.

Pero hubieron otras personas que si le dieron indicaciones, porque si creyeron en la mentira de Naruto.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta dar con la casa de Sasuke.

-Según las vueltas que hemos dado. ... Aquí vive Itachi. –Decía Naruto suspirando aliviado.

Tenten por otro lado, se sentía un poco mal por como lo habían tratado las personas.

-Oni-Chan. ... ¿Por qué esas personas no quisieron darnos indicaciones y fueron muy groseros con nosotros?.

El rubio le puso una mano sobre su hombro, para luego responderle con una sonrisa.

-No le hagas caso, esas personas son demasiado engreídos por esos estúpidos ojos, pero no te preocupes, también hay gente buena en este lugar, ¿No te diste cuenta como esas señora muy amable si nos dio indicaciones?.

La Loli aun seguía confundida con las palabras del rubio.

-¿Que es engreído?.

Para Tenten el chico parecía ser una fuente interminable de conocimiento.

El rubio en cambio, sabía perfectamente el significado de la palabra, ya que era lo que mas odiaba.

-Ser engreído es cuando alguien se cree superior a los demás. ... Ya sabes, alguien que piensa que los demás son basura. ...

La Loli sabía que era lo que estaba hablando.

Solo que no sabía si existía una palabra para ello.

-Oni-chan, sabes muchas cosas.

-Solo se lo básico, pero no te preocupes, tú también sabrás muchas cosas en el futuro. ... De acuerdo, dejando todo eso de lado, veamos si Itachi está en casa. ... Espero volver a tener suerte.

Naruto tras decir su frase, se acercó a la puerta.

Él no estaba seguro sobre como se iba a comportar Itachi.

Con Anko era diferente porque era más relajada.

Pero no recordaba con exactitud como era la personalidad de Itachi cuando era niño.

El rubio, reuniendo un poco de valor, comenzó a golpear la puerta.

Luego de unos segundos, parecía no haber nadie.

Pero, justo en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta.

La persona que la había abierto, resulto ser y nada menos que un Sasuke de 4 años.

El rubio esperaba encontrar al futuro emo vengador, pero no pensaba encontrarlo sonriendo.

-Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?. -Preguntó el Uchiha menor que tenía enfrente.

Naruto no podría creer del todo lo que estaba viendo.

Un Sasuke feliz, era algo imposible de ver.

-(¿Pero que diablos?, ¿Esta sonriendo?. ... ¿Él era así antes de la masacre?. ... Itachi, ¿Que diablos le hiciste a Sasuke para que se convirtiera en un Emo agresivo en el anime?. ... Ah, cierto, mato a toda su familia. ... Bueno, espero convencerlo de no hacer una cosa idiota como en el anime).

Sasuke estaba un poco extrañado al ver que Naruto lo estaba observando directamente a los ojos sin decir nada.

-Holaaaa, Niño, ¿Te pasa algo?.

El rubio tras escuchar la pregunta, volvió a la realidad.

-EEHH, Hola, y no, no me pasa nada. ... ¿Me podrías decir si tu hermano está en casa?.

El Uchiha no le iba a responder a un desconocido.

-¿Quien eres y porque buscas a mi hermano?.

Naruto simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pues, veras, yo me llamo Naruto, la chica que está detrás de mí se llama Tenten-Chan. ... Tú te llamas Sasuke, ¿Verdad?.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?. –Preguntó el pelinegro aun más confundido al ver que un extraño supiera su nombre.

-Es que Itachi y yo nos conocemos, y un día hablamos de ti.

El rubio trataba de hacer que Sasuke creyera su mentira.

Aun era muy joven, así que sería un poco más fácil engañarlo.

-¿Que te dijo sobre mi?. –Volvió a preguntar Sasuke aun sin estar muy convencido sobre lo que había dicho el chico.

Pero Naruto sabía como responder a esa pregunta.

-Itachi me dijo que querías ser un gran ninja cuando crezcas, ¿Y quieres saber un secreto?. ... Itachi quiere que seas más fuerte que él algún día.

Sasuke se había quedado sorprendido al escuchar el supuesto "Secreto" que le había dicho Itachi al rubio.

-¿Mi hermano dijo que quiere que sea mas fuerte que él?.

Naruto al ver la cara de asombro del pelinegro, se da cuenta que lo había conseguido.

Engañar al Uchiha de 4 años había sido lo más fácil del mundo.

-Si, lo dijo, pero, no le digas que te dije, posiblemente quiera matarme si descubre que te conté este secreto.

Para Sasuke, Itachi era su ídolo.

Quería ser igual que él cuando fuera mas grande.

Pero al escuchar que él quería que fuera más fuerte él.

Le hizo pensar que le importaba mucho.

-No, no se lo diré. ... (¿Quiere que sea mas fuerte que él?, pero, eso es muy difícil, creo que eso es imposible).

El rubio estaba un poco emocionado al saber que ya tenía la confianza del pelinegro.

-(Si, convencí a Sasuke, eso fue demasiado fácil la verdad. ...). ... Bueno, dejando todo eso de lado, ¿Itachi está en casa?.

-No, no está en casa, llegara al medio día para almorzar. –Respondió Sasuke.

Naruto soltó un suspiro al escuchar que no estaba disponible.

-¿Almuerzo?, supongo que habrá que esperar. ... Gracias por avisarme.

El rubio ya estaba por la mitad de camino.

Ya que aparte de hablar con Itachi, solo le faltaba tratar de contactar con Kurama, para no tener nada más que hacer en los próximos 8 años.

Naruto se había acercado a la niña después de haber hablado con Sasuke.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?. –Preguntó Tenten algo pensativa.

-Esperar a que llegue, luego de eso ya no habrán mas cosas en los próximos 8 años. –Decía Naruto sentándose en el suelo.

-¿8 años? ¿Por qué 8 años?, ¿No puedes hacerlo ahora mismo?. –Ella preguntó confundida.

-Porque ahora mismo las otras personas que quiero buscar, no sé en donde están exactamente, y teniendo casi 4 años, no me dejarían salir de la aldea. ... Por eso tengo que esperar 8 años, cuando tenga 12 años me graduare como Genin y podre salir de la aldea a hacer misiones. ... Cuando este afuera podre terminar mi lista, y si te soy sincero, esta lista será de plazo muy largo. ... O sea, durare como 20 años para terminar mi lista.

Tenten inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos tras escuchar la última frase del rubio.

-¡¿20 AÑOS?!, ¡Oni-chan! ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo!.

Naruto simplemente se rio al ver la cara que había puesto la niña.

Para él era muy gracioso ver su expresión.

-La vida es larga, tendré tiempo. ... Además, no creo que pueda hacer mucho ahora mismo.

-Oni-Chan, yo no podría aguantar tanto tiempo. –Decía la Loli aun estando sorprendida.

En ese instante, al rubio le salieron llamas de sus ojos.

-Es que tengo mucha determinación. ... Y antes de que preguntes, la determinación es algo que te motiva seguir adelante, es como tener un sueño que quieres cumplir de corazón sin que nadie pueda detenerte.

Tenten al escucharlo, le parecía gustar de qué se trataba.

-¿Puedo tener determinación?.

Sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba gritando de emoción.

-¡Todos podemos tener determinación!, ¡Mi determinación es que nadie me va a parar a terminar mi lista!. ... ¡Quiero un mundo mejor para mí y para eso tengo que. ...!

En ese instante, Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Oigan, si ya dejaron de gritar, pueden esperar a mi hermano dentro de casa.

Al Uchiha no le importaba dejar entrar desconocidos a su casa, ya que el rubio había dicho que antes había hablado con su hermano.

El rubio le sonrió un poco avergonzado por la situación.

Nunca antes se había emocionado tanto de hablar sobre un tema y menos si se trataba de la determinación.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó que aun seguías aquí.

Tenten en cambio, estaba un poco emocionada por ver que lo estaban invitando a entrar a una casa.

-Vamos Oni-chan, entremos.

La niña lo arrastró dentro del complejo Uchiha.

Sin embargo, Sasuke en su mente tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Naruto.

-(¿Porque tengo la sensación de que el niño rubio será un dolor de cabeza cuando seamos mas grandes?).

Los niños habían entrado a la casa del pelinegro.

Naruto simplemente sentía indiferencia por el lugar ya que para él, todos los interiores de las casas, eran iguales.

Sin embargo, Tenten estaba un poco emocionada al ver lo amplio que era el complejo del Uchiha.

-Este lugar es muy grande.

Ella corrió por la habitación

El rubio simplemente soltó un suspiro para luego disculparse con el niño Uchiha.

-Discúlpala, es la primera vez en su vida que entra a una casa.

Sasuke se había extrañado por la respuesta del rubio.

-¿Primera vez? ¿Vive en la calle?.

Naruto simplemente le respondió como si fuera sido lo más normal del mundo.

-Nosotros dos vivimos en un orfanato, estar en una casa es nuevo para ella.

Tras decir eso, Tenten se acostó en el piso al notar que estaba limpio.

Naruto hace lo mismo, pero sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Y tus padres?. –Preguntó el rubio mientras que en su mente estaba teniendo pensamientos negativos sobre el padre de Sasuke.

-Mi madre salió a la tienda, y mi padre está en el trabajo. ... Por cierto, ¿De qué van a hablar con mi hermano?. –Sasuke preguntaba algo curioso.

-Digamos que tengo que decirle algo importante del cual si no se lo digo, vas a convertirte en un desquiciado de poder, que va a buscar a un pedófilo "transhomosexual" para hacerte más fuerte. -Naruto tras terminar su oración, se acostó en el suelo.

Sasuke en cambio, estaba completamente perdido sobre lo que Naruto había dicho.

-¿Que dijiste?.

El rubio simplemente le sonrió ignorando su pregunta.

-(Esto de verdad es divertido. ... Ver la cara de la gente completamente confundida por las cosas que digo, no tiene precio. ... Debería hacerlo mas seguido).

El Uchiha al ver que no lo habían respondido, se enojo un poco.

-Oye, respóndeme, que fue eso de desquiciado de poder no se que sexual.

Naruto se limito a responderle en un tono burlón.

-Sasuke, no sé de que estás hablando.

El Uchiha no hizo más que quedarse en silencio al pensar que no había dormido lo suficiente.

Tenten en cambio, se acercó al rubio para preguntarle cosas que había dicho el chico.

-Oni-Chan, ¿Qué es pedófilo?. –Dijo ella con algo de curiosidad.

-Pedófilo es cuando un adulto tiene sentimientos de amor hacia un niño o niña menor de edad. ... Espera un segundo, ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto?, Tenten-Chan, no pienses nada de lo que diga, a veces digo palabras difíciles que hasta para mí se me hacen difícil responder. –Termino de decir Naruto algo apenado.

-¿Es porque eres un pedófilo Oni-chan?. –Ella a volvió preguntar de forma inocentemente.

El rubio al escuchar la pregunta, se alteró un poco haciendo que se levantara del suelo.

-¿Qué?, Claro que no, no soy ningún pedófilo. ... Dije: Adulto, yo aun no soy un adulto.

Naruto le había fruncido el seño.

Pero la niña lo apunto con el dedo teniendo una respuesta más que lógica posible.

-Pero Oni-chan, actúas como un adulto aunque no lo seas.

Ella se había reído por su propio comentario.

Su mente era tan inocente que no comprendía lo que decía exactamente.

El rubio en cambio estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho la Loli.

-(Un momento, pensando bien las cosas, cronológicamente tengo 16 años, y en 2 años mas seria un adulto, en otras palabras seria un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño. ... Hoy tuve pensamientos pervertidos sobre Anko, y ayer tuve pensamientos sobre Tenten. ... Espera, ¿En serio me lo estoy pensando?, ¿Que diablos me pasa?, No soy un pedófilo).

Naruto en su mente se estaba complicando a si mismo.

Tener que pensar en dos edades distintas, le hacía doler un poco la cabeza.

-Niño, estás diciendo cosas muy extrañas, no te estoy entendiendo. –Dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

-Oni-chan sabe muchas cosas que solo los adultos entienden. -Decía la Loli sonriendo.

El rubio simplemente se cruzo de brazos para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Relájate un poco Sasuke, tarde o temprano sabrás las cosas raras que dije, ahora mismo solo disfruta de tu infancia.

El Uchiha por otra parte, aun le estaba dando un poco de curiosidad sobre lo que el rubio iba a decirle a su hermano.

-Hablando en serio. ... ¿Que vas hablar con mi hermano?.

Naruto en cambio volvió a acostarse en el suelo.

-Cosas importantes que me mandó el Hokage, pero no son tan importantes. ... Como yo estaba en la oficina, me mandaron a esa pequeña misión, es todo.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco al ver que el chico era mas bajo que él.

-¿No eres muy pequeño para hacer recados para el Hokage?

-Si, si lo soy. -Le respondió el rubio recordando una serie de su infancia.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. ... Aun faltan algunas horas para que llegue mi hermano, ¿Seguro que quieren pasar todo ese tiempo sin hacer nada?. –Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro al notar que tanto Naruto y Tenten, estaban acostados en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, invente un truco para hacer que el tiempo pase volando. –Decía el rubio observando el techo mientras aun seguía acostado.

-Un truco, ¿Cual es ese truco?. -A Sasuke le había entrado curiosidad, ya que nunca antes había visto un truco para hacer que el tiempo se fuera volando.

-Oni-chan, yo también quiero saber ese truco. -Termino de decir la niña bostezando.

-De acuerdo, es fácil. ... Sasuke, acuéstate en el suelo como nosotros. ... Solo tienes que mantener la mente en blanco y mirar a la nada, es sencillo cuando encuentres el truco. ... Y antes de que te des cuenta, el tiempo pasara volando.

En ese momento, el Uchiha le hizo caso al rubio y se acostó en el suelo.

El suelo estaba limpio, así que no se preocupo en ensuciarse.

-Bien, ahora simplemente no pienses en nada. ... Cuando estas pensando en nada, prácticamente estas pensando en algo, pero la nada es algo, así que, si piensan en algo, al mismo tiempo pensaras en nada. –En ese momento, Naruto sonrío de manera maliciosa al haber dicho una paradoja mental.

-Eso no tiene sentido. –Dijeron Sasuke y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

Los niños estaban completamente confundidos por lo que el rubio había dicho.

Para ellos, simplemente no tiene sentido lo que Naruto decía, pero al mismo tiempo si lo tenía.

Pasaron alrededor de varios minutos.

En realidad, pasaron casi 2 horas, pero para ellos fueron minutos.

Excepto para Tenten del cual se había quedado dormida por haber despertado muy temprano hoy en la mañana.

La madre de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha, había llegado a la casa.

Se había percatado de que tenían visitas.

Vio a su hijo, Sasuke, junto con otros niños, Tenten y Naruto, acostados en el suelo mirando el techo.

Mikoto le había hablado a su hijo, pero él no reaccionaba.

Ella se acercó para ver que ocurría.

Pero luego de unos segundos, Sasuke se percató de la presencia de su madre.

-¿Mamá?, llegaste muy rápido.

La mujer estaba un poco extrañada por lo que había dicho su hijo.

-¿Rápido?, Pero si estuve horas en la tienda, y se me hizo un poco tarde para hacer el almuerzo.

El niño Uchiha inmediatamente se levanto del suelo sorprendió por lo que había sucedido.

Realmente para él, el tiempo había volado.

-¿Horas? Yo sentí que fueron minutos.

Naruto simplemente comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de Sasuke.

-Jejeje, ¿Te gustó mi habilidad para hacer que el tiempo volara rápido?.

El Uchiha no sabía que había ocurrido.

No sabía si había estado alguna clase de Jutsu o un truco ninja.

-El tiempo paso volando, ¿Cual habilidad fue esa?, ¿Es una habilidad ninja?.

La madre del pelinegro veía que la compañía de su hijo le había enseñado algo nuevo.

-Veo que tienes visitas. ... Hola, un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, soy la madre de mi pequeño Sasuke-chan.

Ella inmediatamente abrazo tiernamente al pequeño Uchiha.

Sasuke en cambio, se estaba avergonzando por lo que estaba haciendo su madre.

-Mamá, no delante de las demás personas.

Rápidamente el rubio se levantó del suelo para presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto conocerla.

En ese instante, Mikoto había recordado exactamente quien era el chico que tenía enfrente.

-¿Uzumaki?.

-Si, Uzumaki, debió conocer a mi madre, ¿Cierto?. –Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu madre?, ¿Sabes quién es tu madre?. –Preguntó Mikoto completamente sorprendida.

Se suponía que tenían que mantener en secreto la existencia sobre la verdadera identidad de los padres de Naruto.

Ya que si alguien lo revelase a él o alguien más, sería castigado con la cárcel o muerte por alta traición a la aldea.

Luego de unos segundos de un incomodo silencio para ella.

El rubio le respondió con una simple sonrisa.

-Si, se quien es mi madre. ... También se quien es mi padre, pero no se lo diga al Hokage, nadie sabe que los conozco.

La mujer trago un poco de saliva al ver que el chico que estaba enfrente, era el contenedor del Kyubi.

¿Como era que sabía quiénes eran sus padres?.

¿El Kyubi lo estaba controlando?.

Esas eran las preguntas que se le cruzaban en su mente.

Pero luego de unos segundos, logro notar que no tenía mucho sentido.

Si el Zorro se fuera apoderado del cuerpo del niño, no le estaría dando esta información.

Al contrario, estaría destruyendo de nuevo la aldea.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?. –Decía Sasuke algo preocupado.

Mikoto le dio una sonrisa forzada al ver que había regresado a la realidad.

-No, no pasa nada, solo me sorprendí un poco por ver al hijo de una amiga.

El rubio al ver el tono de nerviosismo que tenía la madre del Uchiha.

Juntó sus mano en señal de suplica.

-Por favor, no le diga a su esposo que se sobre mis padres, y que tampoco se lo diga a nadie mas, solo se lo dije a usted porque sé que es una buena persona.

Ella se había calmado un poco.

Pero aun no entendía como era que el rubio tenía conocimiento de sus padres.

No estaba segura si contárselo a su esposo o no.

Pero al ver que el chico se lo había contado porque confiaba en ella.

Le hacía pensar que era una señal sobre algo.

-De acuerdo, no se lo diré a nadie.

Sasuke en cambio, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿De que están hablando?. ... No entiendo. ... Mamá, ¿Quienes son los padres del niño?.

Mikoto simplemente se reía por lo confundido que estaba su hijo.

Ella rápidamente recordó que tenía que hacer el almuerzo y se fue a la cocina dejando a un confundido Sasuke junto con los niños.

Tenten por otra parte seguía dormida, incluso por el ruido de la conversación, dándole a entender al rubio que todos los niños del orfanato tenían el sueño pesado.

Sasuke le preguntó a Naruto sobre quienes eran sus padres.

Él para no revelar quienes eran sus padres, dijo que eran amigos de su madre.

El Uchiha simplemente creyó en su palabra, al fin y al cabo, aun no era ese emo egocéntrico que no confiaba en nadie.

Iba a pasar un tiempo hasta que la madre del pelinegro terminara de hacer el almuerzo.

Así que ambos decidieron hablar por un rato.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, como por ejemplo, ser un gran ninja, un mundo mejor, cualquier cosa que una mente infantil pudiera ocurrir.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos.

En ese lapso de tiempo, alguien llego a la casa.

Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke.

Iba en dirección hacia la cocina, hasta que vio a los niños.

Se quedo observando por unos segundos a Naruto con una mirada seria.

El rubio se percató de ello, pero lo observó con una sonrisa.

-Bi-bienvenido a casa padre. –Dijo Sasuke haciendo una reverencia.

Fugaku simplemente ignoro a su propio hijo, y siguió su camino.

-Como quien dicen, tu padre debe ser el alma de las fiestas. –Dijo Naruto en un tono sarcástico.

-No es su culpa. ... Es el líder del Clan. ... Necesita ser fuerte para imponer respeto. –Dijo el pelinegro con algo de tristeza.

-Amigo, sin ofender, pero eso es una estupidez. ... Te creo que sea un poco frio con los demás para ser respetado, pero eso no es escusa para ignorarte cuando lo saludaste. –Termino de hablar el rubio volviendo a acostarse en el suelo.

-Siempre es así con todos. –Dijo una voz misteriosa que había aparecido de la nada.

Naruto rápidamente se percató que no había nadie en la habitación en donde estaban.

-¿Quien habló?.

Luego de un segundo, un chico con una máscara Anbu, apareció de la nada enfrente de ellos.

-Hermano, llegaste temprano. –Decía Sasuke en un tono alegre.

Naruto había recordado de golpe que Itachi también había sido un Anbu, pero no recordaba que había sido un Anbu a tan corta edad.

Al fin había encontrado a la persona que había cambiado la historia por completo.

El rubio no recordaba del todo porque el Uchiha había matado a todo su clan.

Pero sabía que tenía que al menos eliminar al Emo Sasuke de alguna u otra manera.

*Fin del capítulo*

.

Notas del autor: "Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 5 remasterizado, como se darán cuenta, cada capítulo es un poco mas largo que la versión anterior, pero ha sido porque he tenido que eliminar y reemplazar cosas que en su momento para mí no había leído del todo.

Ahora, todo se encuentra con mas sentido."

Ahora, las preguntas que me han estado diciendo por las redes.

"¿Porque no vas un poco mas rápido y te vas directo cuando Naruto ya es ninja?". ... Te explicare, hay algo llamado sobre explotación de información, (Es una palabra que me invente. ... Creo). ... Voy yendo un poco lento porque hay gente que abandona los fics al recibir demasiada información en un capitulo. ... Hagamos un ejemplo, ¿Que pasaría si en un capitulo pudiera hablar con el Kyubi, obtener sus poderes hasta tener el manto del Kyubi para que luego en el mismo capítulo aprender los clones, el rasengan, las 8 puertas internas, el Jutsu del dios trueno volador todo en un solo capitulo?. ... ¿Ves que suena mal?. ... Además, no tendría sentido, ir rápido es malo porque se pierde la evolución de un personaje. ... Sé que algunos les molestan eso, pero grandes historias salieron de ese método. ... Además, todo lo que está ocurriendo va afectar mucho en la historia en el futuro.

Es todooooo, realmente solo había dos preguntas en el original, pero la primera pregunta se responderá en los capítulos siguientes, así que decidí no arruinar la experiencia de los que están leyendo el capitulo.

Por cierto, los capítulos se están resubiendo a mi canal de Youtube por si te da un poco de flojera tener que leer.

Es KaiserBel.

La imagen de perfil, es la misma la que tengo aquí.

Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Capitulo 6: Una Familia

Capitulo 6: "Una Familia"

.

Luego de un segundo, un chico con una máscara Anbu, apareció de la nada enfrente de ellos.

-Hermano, llegaste temprano. –Decía Sasuke en un tono alegre.

Naruto había recordado de golpe que Itachi también había sido un Anbu, pero no recordaba que había sido un Anbu a tan corta edad.

Al fin había encontrado a la persona que había cambiado la historia por completo.

Sabía que al menos tenia que eliminar al Emo Sasuke de alguna manera.

-Si, la misión había sido demasiado fácil, por eso termine rápido. ... .Decía Itachi observando al rededor y notar que había dos personas presentes.

-Veo que ya tienes amigos, ¿Quienes son?.

Sasuke al escucharlo, no pudo evitar confundirse ante su pregunta.

-¿No conoces al niño rubio?, él dice que ya se conocen.

Itachi en ese momento, supo que el chico rubio que tenía enfrente, estaba mintiendo.

-Yo no lo conozco.

-¿Entonces has mentido?. –Preguntaba el pelinegro también observando a Naruto.

-Chi-chicos chicos, relájense un poco, puedo explicarlo.

El rubio estaba nervioso por lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente no había planeado bien esta situación.

Él estaba a punto de explicárselos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Itachi apuntó su Kunai a la cara del chico.

-Niño, comienza hablar.

Naruto ahora ya se encontraba mas asustado que antes.

-Ta-Tampoco tienes que exagerar, o-obviamente no tengo posibilidades contra ti.

Itachi al escuchar lo aterrado que estaba el rubio, decidió bajar su Kunai mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

-Lo siento, estoy algo tenso porque es mi primer mes como Anbu. ... Supongo que no es tan fácil como pensé.

Sasuke en cambio, pensaba todo lo contrario.

Él sabía que su hermano tenía la habilidad de hacer lo que sea.

-No te preocupes hermano, se que podrás hacerlo.

El Uchiha mayor sin pensarlo demasiado, revolvió el cabello de su hermanito.

-Eso espero, no quiero que me ganes tan fácil cuando crezcas. ... De acuerdo, ¿Y qué hay de ti niño rubio?. -Itachi preguntó seriamente observando al niño, ya que no podía entender como era que supiera su nombre.

-No te preocupes, ya me han amenazado con cosas filosas antes. –Naruto suspiro tragando un poco de saliva recordando lo sucedido con la cocinera.

-No me refiero a eso, estoy hablando sobre ¿Que haces aquí en primer lugar?.

El rubio rápidamente le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, si te lo contara, no me creerías. ... De todas maneras, tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿Qué vas a decirme?. –Itachi preguntó algo confundido.

Naruto le respondió simplemente bajando su tono de voz.

-Es algo privado, digamos que es solo entre tú y yo.

Sasuke al escucharlo, no pudo evitar molestarse.

-¿Yo tampoco puedo escuchar?.

-Lo siento, pero es un secreto rango S. ... Eso significa que no puedo decírselo a cualquiera.

Justo en ese momento, antes de que Sasuke volviera a protestar, Mikoto llego a la sala en donde estaban los chicos, para avisarles que el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

Tenten al escucharla, se despertó de golpe.

-¿Almuerzo?. –Preguntaba la Loli levantándose del suelo aun adormilada.

Naruto al verla despertar con unas simples palabras, no podía creerlo.

-(¿Pero que diablos? Ella tiene el sueño pesado ¿Y se ha despertado con solo mencionar el almuerzo? ¿Como es que en el anime no mostraba eso?).

Mikoto en cambio, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver a la niña algo desorientada por haber despertado.

-Si, el almuerzo está listo, si no se apresuran, la comida se va a enfriar. ...

Tenten y Sasuke siguieron a la Uchiha Mayor, Itachi estaba a punto de seguirlos, pero fue detenido por el rubio.

-Oye, espera, esta es una buena oportunidad para contarte lo que te iba a decir.

Itachi por otro lado, estaba muy cansado por sus misiones.

-¿Lo que vas a decirme no puede esperar después del almuerzo?.

Naruto rápidamente le respondió cambiando su expresión a una seria.

-Itachi, por favor, lo que diré es importante. ... Y espero que puedas creerme y no me tomes por loco.

El Uchiha simplemente soltó un suspiro al saber que si quería terminar con esto rápido, tenía que escucharlo.

-De acuerdo niño, ¿Qué vas a contarme para que yo crea que estás loco?.

El rubio no sabía exactamente si tenía las mismas posibilidades de convencerlo que con Anko, pero al menos iba intentarlo.

-(Creo que va a ser más difícil de convencer que Anko, solo pude convencerla porque supe algo de ella que nadie más sabia. ... ¿Que cosa se de él y nadie más sabe?). ... Bien, Itachi, antes que nada, no puedes decírselo a nadie, ni al Hokage, ni a tus padres, y sobre todo, tampoco a Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Porque mencionaste a mi hermano?. –Preguntó Itachi confundido.

Naruto sabía que iba hacer una explicación muy muy larga, así que simplemente se sentó en el suelo.

-(¿Como se lo digo sin que parezca surrealista?). ... De acuerdo, Itachi mejor siéntate, te explicare, ve-vengo del Futuro. ...

Y como era de esperarse, el Uchiha no creyó para nada lo que dijo el chico.

-¿Del futuro?, si claro, y yo soy una tabla rosada.

Naruto soltó un suspiro frustrado ahora sabiendo que realmente iba a ser difícil de convencer.

-Como sea, iré directo al punto, escucha lo que estoy diciendo. ... En el futuro, vas a matar a todos los del Clan Uchiha. ...

En ese instante, Itachi lo interrumpió pensando que lo que estaba diciendo el rubio era realmente ridículo.

-¿Matar a todo mi clan? ¿Por qué los voy a matar?.

Naruto no sabía mucho de los detalles sobre el golpe de estado de los Uchiha, porque nunca profundizo en eso en el anime.

Pero lo iba a intentar de todas maneras.

-Déjame terminar, luego te explicare porque digo que soy del futuro y después responderé tus preguntas. ... De acuerdo, continuo, en el futuro, no sé exactamente en cuantos años, los del Clan planearán hacer un golpe de estado contra Konoha. ... Tú te enterarás de su plan, después de eso, creo que el Hokage y los del consejo, te pedirán que los mates antes para evitar el golpe de estado. ... Lo siento por no darte mucha información, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi el anime y es difícil recordar.

Itachi estaba totalmente incrédulo sobre lo que decía el rubio.

-¿Anime? Niño, creo que has estado leyendo muchos libros de ficción.

El rubio en ese momento sonrió al recordar algo que posiblemente le iba a dar la victoria en hacer que el Uchiha le creyera.

-Sabia que no me creerías, así que puedo decirte cosas que probablemente no sepas del Sharingan.

Rápidamente la expresión de Itachi cambio a una seria al ver que un niño tan pequeño supiera del Dojutsu de los Uchiha.

-¿Sharingan?, ¿Qué sabes del Sharingan?.

Naruto ya tenía lo que quería, y era tener toda la atención del Uchiha.

-¿Sabes que es el "Mangekyo Sharingan"?.

El Uchiha al escucharlo sabia que había posibilidad de que el rubio estuviera diciendo la verdad, que ya era totalmente imposible que alguien tan joven pudiera saber de la evolución del Sharingan que muy pocos del clan conocen.

-¿Mangekyo Sharingan?. ... Niño, ¿Como sabes del Mangekyo Sharingan? .

Naruto simplemente sonrió algo preocupado al ver la cara de Itachi.

Él pensaba que iba a atacarlo, así que decidió ir un poco más con cuidado.

-Ya-ya te lo dije, vengo del futuro, ¿Como crees que se del Mangekyo Sharingan?. ...

-Bien, digamos que de verdad, "Eres del futuro", ¿Porque tendría motivos para creerte?.

-Porque si no, tu hermano se convertirá en un emo vengador de mierda que buscara poder por cualquier costó con el único el propósito de querer matarte por haber destruido el clan Uchiha. ...

El rubio tras decir esas palabras, hubo un silencio incomodo por algunos segundos.

Itachi no estaba completamente seguro sobre si creerle o no al chico.

Todo lo que estaba diciendo era muy surrealista, ya que era imposible si quiera poder viajar por el tiempo.

-Escucha Itachi, me da igual si quieres creerme o no, el caso es que cuando sepas del golpe de estado, querrás recordar lo que te dije. ... Solo ten en cuenta que también tienes que salvar a tu madre.

El Uchiha al escucharlo, no podía entender exactamente lo que estaba diciendo el rubio.

Simplemente no quería creer que fuera del futuro, pero en la forma en como estaba hablando el chico, era demasiado maduro para su edad.

-¿Mi madre?. ... De acuerdo, si me explicas todas las cosas que van a suceder, tal vez haga una excepción y crea todo lo que estás diciendo. ...

Naruto no sabía exactamente si lo estaba consiguiendo.

Él pensaba que con solo mencionar el "Mangekyo Sharingan", todo se solucionaría.

-Bien, lo diré rápido. ... Como te dije antes, el clan Uchiha planeara un golpe de estado contra la aldea, tú serás el encargado de salvarla matando a los del clan Uchiha, ese evento se conocerá como "La masacre Uchiha". ... De la masacre, solo dejaste vivo a Sasuke. ... No sé que estupidez le dijiste, pero hiciste que te tuviera demasiado odio, tanto que se volvió un emo demente arrogante en busca de poder por que quería matarte. ... Bueno, lo único que necesitas hacer para solucionar todo eso, es que no hables con Sasuke, o si quieres puedes hablarle, pero no le des motivos para odiarte. ... No sé, dile algo sobre que lo hiciste para salvar la aldea o yo que sé. ... También salva a tu madre, lo digo porque tu padre será quien la mate. ... Pensaras que tu padre no haría algo así, pero créeme, lo hará porque tu madre estará en contra del golpe de estado, así que siendo tú la salvaría. ...

Itachi, que había escuchado toda la historia de Naruto, aun se le hacía difícil creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Y luego de eso, ¿Que ocurrirá?.

El rubio al escuchar la pregunta, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma nerviosa.

-Di-Digamos que. ... Luego de matar a todo tu clan, serás puesto como un criminal.

En ese instante, el Uchiha lo interrumpió estando completamente confundido.

-¿Criminal? ¿No habías dicho que salvaría a la aldea?.

Naruto simplemente suspiro de forma triste ante su pregunta.

-Si lo sé, suena algo injusto, pero los del consejos pueden ser unos desgraciados. ...

-Escucha, todo lo que estás diciendo es ridículo.

El rubio ya se estaba cansando en tener que conversar a Itachi.

Ya ha este punto, él no sabia si lo estaba consiguiendo o no.

-Vamos Itachi, solo piénsalo, ¿Como es que un niño de 3 años puede saber muchas cosas?. ... Bueno, no importa, el caso es que cuando tengas indicios de pensar que habrá un golpe de estado, vas a querer recordar todo lo que te dije.

El Uchiha en cambio, aun seguía sin creer lo que estaba diciendo el niño.

-Todo esto es una completa porquería, ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que pasara?.

Naruto inmediatamente le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Si, eso es lo que ocurrirá. ... Solo te diré que si me encuentro con que Sasuke es un emo vengador, no dudare en matarlo. ... Literal, no es broma, ese chico es insoportable.

Itachi al ver que el chico seguía sonriendo después de decir que iba a matar a su hermano si se convertía en un emo, no pudo evitar ponerse serio.

-¿Quién eres realmente?.

El chico le volvió a responder aun con su sonrisa.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, en el futuro sabrás más de mí.

El Uchiha por otra parte, no quería creer lo que decía el rubio, pero algo le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Aun que fuera del futuro o no, no podía dejar de pensar que el chico no actuaba acorde a su edad.

-De acuerdo. ... Voy a tenerlo en cuenta, pero eso no quiere decir que crea lo que acabas de decir.

Naruto al escucharlo, se puso un poco feliz al saber que al menos le estaba creyendo.

-Algo es algo. ... Ah, por cierto, cuando llegue el día de la masacre y no recuerdas nada de lo que te dije, ven a verme en el orfanato. ... Lo digo porque no creo que pueda moverme de ese lugar con este cuerpo tan pequeño.

-Yo solo espero que todo esto sea una broma. ... Ya hemos tardado demasiado hablando, creo que se están preguntando porque aun no estamos en la mesa.

Itachi tras decir esas palabras, ambos chicos decidieron ir hacia el comedor.

Al llegar, se podían observar a Mikoto hablando con Tenten, en su cara parecía tener ganas de tener a una niña.

También estaban presentes Fugaku y Sasuke, pero ellos simplemente no decían nada.

Durante todo el almuerzo no pasaron muchas cosas.

Sasuke habló un poco con Naruto, e Itachi hablo con su padre sobre como le estaba yendo como Anbu.

Al terminar de almorzar, Naruto decidió que era hora de irse al orfanato.

Pero Tenten en cambio, no tenía muchas ganas de irse de ese lugar.

El rubio hizo todo lo posible, y después de unos minutos, pudo convencerla.

Luego de una despedida hacia la familia Uchiha, los chicos caminaron tranquilamente en dirección hacia el orfanato.

Pero, Naruto al caminar, no podía evitar ver lo triste que se sentía Tenten por irse del complejo Uchiha.

-¿Ocurre algo Tenten-Chan?. –Preguntó el rubio preocupado.

Ella simplemente apartó su vista del chico.

-No es nada. ...

Naruto sabia perfectamente porque estaba triste, así que simplemente le dio una sonrisa despreocupada.

-No te preocupes, volveremos otro día.

La Loli le respondió negando la cabeza aun sintiéndose triste.

-No es eso. ...

-¿Entonces qué es?. -Preguntó el rubio muy confundido al ver que él estaba equivocado.

-Es que. ... Mikoto-chan. ...

La niña le había respondido en pequeñas palabras, pero Naruto en cambio, aun no podía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Él sabía que la niña era muy complicada de entender.

Pero, analizando un poco la situación, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

-Ah, vale, de acuerdo, ya entiendo. ... ¿Te sientes mal porque viste lo que era tener una familia?.

La Loli tras escuchar las palabras del rubio, se detuvo en seco.

Sus ojos se habían humedecido dando a notar que era verdad lo que había dicho Naruto.

Él simplemente se puso delante de ella con una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Tenten-Chan, algún día alguien te adoptara.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?. –Preguntó ella apartando su vista limpiándose los ojos para tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Naruto al ver lo que ella hacía para evitar llorar, supo inmediatamente que estaba cumpliendo su promesa de no llorar.

Del cual, se le podía notar que se le estaba haciendo difícil.

Por alguna razón, él no quería ver a la Loli llorar, no era por ser simplemente una niña y que él fuera su salvador.

Era porque no quería ver llorar a su primera amiga.

Así que hizo algo que jamás pudo pensar, y era, hacer otra promesa.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, yo me asegurare de darte una familia que te quiera.

Naruto no había dicho una simple promesa vacía.

Se podía notar la determinación que tenía en sus ojos dándole a entender que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Tenten por otro lado, estaba algo interesada por lo que decía su compañero.

-Oni-Chan ¿Cómo vas hacerlo?, eso es muy difícil.

El rubio rápidamente le respondió aun sonriendo.

-De eso yo me encargo, solo dame un tiempo y te buscare una familia, es una promesa, bueno, más bien es otra promesa. ... (Creo que será algo sencillo encontrarle una familia a Tenten, si lo recuerdo bien, ella en el anime le gustaban mucho las armas, eso quiere decir que alguien la había adoptado. ... Si te digo la verdad, yo no sabía que Tenten era huérfana. ... Supongo que para adelantar las cosas, voy a buscarle una familia de una vez para dejar que ella deje de estar triste, solo necesito buscar una tienda de armas y hablar con los dueños sobre si quieren adoptar a una niña y listo, pan comido, luego de eso, ella se convertirá en la chica amante de armas del anime).

Naruto ya no tenía nada más que hacer en los próximos años, solo tenía que esperar hasta llegar a la edad del anime.

Pero, antes de eso, él ya había hecho un nuevo plan, conseguirle una familia a su primera amiga.

Por lo más raro que sonase, Tenten había sido su primera amiga de toda la vida, incluyendo en su vida anterior.

Pero, iba a ser algo difícil encontrarle una familia, ya que no todo los días alguien quería adoptar a un niño, y menos en la situación económica que estaba aldea, que aun sufría secuelas por el ataque del Kyubi hace algunos años.

Pero aun así, tenía una ventaja, solo tenía que encontrar una tienda de armas, hablar con los dueños, ya que en el futuro, Tenten iba hacer una amante de las armas por alguna razón, y ese era un buen motivo para buscar una tienda de armas.

A simple vista sonaba fácil, pero él no sabía cual difícil iba a ser en realidad.

Le iba a tomar varios días, pero era un pequeño sacrificio para ayudar a su única amiga

Luego de unas horas, Tenten y Naruto habían llegado al orfanato.

Por muy triste que se escuchase, una de las ventajas de ser huérfano, eran que nadie iba a extrañarlos si desaparecieran de la aldea.

Justo al momento de llegar a la entrada, Naruto se despidió de Tenten para ir a su habitación para descansar un poco.

Pero ella en cambio, no había captado muy bien lo de despedirse y decidió seguir al rubio.

Como la Loli no tenía muchos amigos, decidió seguir al rubio a todas partes.

Era de esperar que Tenten lo obligara a jugar con ella.

Naruto sin poner mucha resistencia, decidió jugar con la niña durante todo el día, hasta literalmente desmayarse de cansancio.

Sin lugar a dudas, tener un cuerpo tan pequeño, era el significado de no tener mucha resistencia.

Ya habiendo pasado algunas horas hasta llegar la noche.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto decidió saltarse la cena por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente con la cocinera.

Sin duda, él no quería verla después de haber sido amenazado con un cuchillo.

Pero el rubio sabía que tenía que comer en cualquier momento, ya que su cuerpo era muy pequeño e iba a necesitar nutrientes para crecer rápido.

Al día siguiente, Naruto se había despertado de nuevo en el suelo al lado de su cama.

No era porque había vuelto imaginar cosas pervertidas de Tenten, era porque a media noche, la Loli lo había empujado con los pies sacándolo de la cama mientras ella aun seguía estando dormida.

Él no recordaba del porque estaba en el suelo, ya que desde ese entonces, el rubio estaba demasiado cansado.

Al levantarse, se dio cuenta que su espalda estaba adolorida, ya que habían sido dos días seguidos que dormía en el suelo.

-(Debo conseguirme otra cama). –Pensó Naruto en su mente tratando de arreglar su espalda.

Pero, el dolor no era para tanto.

El chico al ver que Tenten seguía dormida, quiso aprovechar el momento para poner en marcha su plan.

Si, de nuevo se iba a perder el desayuno, pero, era demasiado temprano como pensar en ello.

Ya luego de unos minutos, Naruto dejo a Tenten en el orfanato en busca de nuevos padres para ella.

Él simplemente tenía que encontrar una tienda de armas, ya que el recordaba que la Loli en el anime, era una chica amante de las armas por alguna razón.

No había necesidad de hacer que la adoptasen ahora mismo.

Pero quería adelantarse para evitar que su pequeña amiga estuviera triste, así que aprovechando la información que él tenía, podía adelantarse en hacer que la adoptasen.

En cambio para Naruto, no le importaba ni siquiera ser adoptado por alguien más, porque en su vida anterior, estaba muy acostumbrado a estar solo, porque sus padres nunca estaban en casa.

Él, siendo Dani, siempre se hacia su propia comida, siempre se limpiaba la ropa, era como si viviera solo, con la única diferencia de que no le faltaba comida u otras necesidades básicas.

Volviendo con Naruto y su viaje a las tiendas de armas, él ya había visitado alrededor de 5 tiendas, de las cuales 3 de ellas, los vendedores sacaron a patadas al rubio.

Ya con eso en mente, Naruto sabía que iba a ser más difícil de lo normal.

Pasaron 1, 2, 3, hasta 6 horas caminando por toda Konoha por las tienda de armas.

Hasta ahora ya había visitado a 14 tiendas, de las cuales solo la mitad tenían personas amables, pero no tenían interés en adoptar a una niña.

Mientras que la otra mitad, simplemente eran personas que odiaban a Naruto por alguna razón.

Él ya sabia del porque era odiado, pero no pensaba que el odio que el tenían era demasiado grande.

Pero el rubio no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, ya que él tenía que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga.

Pero, ya era hora del almuerzo, y al parecer, ya había estado en todas las tiendas de armas que había en Konoha.

-(No puede ser, pensé que esto iba a ser sencillo. ... Y lo peor de todo es que creo que fui a todas las tiendas de armas. ... Menuda suerte. ... Mejor regresó al orfanato, tendré que pensar en otra idea para hacer que adopten a Tenten. ... ¿Eh? espera un momento).

Naruto estando a punto de rendirse, logró divisar una tienda de armas que estaba medio oculta.

Él ya no tenía mucha esperanza en encontrar una familia para Tenten, pero de todas maneras, no iba a perder nada si al menos no lo intentaba.

Al entrar a la última tienda, se encontró con una mujer que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el mostrador.

-¿Hola?. ... –Preguntó el rubio mirando a la mujer desde abajo.

Ella simplemente no respondía, al parecer la mujer estaba dormida.

Naruto intentó despertarla amenazándola de alguna manera.

-Si no se despierta, le robare lo que hay en la tienda.

Y como era de esperarse, la mujer no despertaba.

-¿Como puedo despertarla?. ... Ya sé, ¡AUXILIO, ME HICE UN CORTE CON UN KUNAI, NECESITO IR AL HOSPITAL!.

Naruto gritó desesperado con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella aun seguía dormida.

El rubio al verlo, no podía creer lo que estaba observando.

-¡¿Como es posible que esta mujer tenga el sueño más pesado que Tenten?!. ... Espera un momento, tal vez esto funcione. ... "¡El almuerzo está listo!". -Volvió a gritar Naruto.

Y para su sorpresa, la mujer que estaba durmiendo sobre el mostrador, se había despertado de golpe.

-¿Almuerzo?.

Naruto al ver a la mujer más detallada, no podía dejar de pensar que se parecía a Tenten.

No solo por su actitud, sino también por la forma de su cabello.

Ella tenía el cabello negro en forma de bollos, en otras palabras, su cabello era igual a la de Tenten de adulta.

-(Ay ¿Cómo es que encontré a alguien igual a Tenten? ). –Pensó el rubio en su mente luego de ver que se había despertado con solo mencionar el almuerzo.

La mujer simplemente estiro sus brazos luego de ver que no había nadie en su tienda.

-No, me quede dormida, espero que mi marido no vuelva a regañarme por haberme quedado dormida otra vez.

-Oiga, ¿Ahora si puede escucharme?. –Preguntó el rubio detrás del mostrador, era tan pequeño que no se podía notar si había alguien.

Ella al escuchar por donde provenía la voz, se percató que venía de abajo.

-¿Eh? Jejeje ¿Que hace un niño en una tienda de armas?. –Preguntó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto comenzó una conversación casual, solo para saber si la mujer era de fiar, o una señora mala como las que lo echaron a patadas de sus tiendas.

Al ver que tenia buen corazón, disparó su pregunta de forma discreta.

-Se que puede ser una pregunta extraña, pero, ¿Últimamente no ha tenido ganas de tener un hijo al quien cuidar?.

Él había planeado ser más discreto, pero como había pasado más de 6 horas caminando, no tenía muchas ganas de actuar.

Ella estando muy pensativa, le respondió al rubio.

-Si, es una pregunta extraña. ... Aunque, a decir verdad, tienes razón. ... No puedo tener hijos y . ... Me dieron muchas ganas de tener uno en los últimos meses después de ver a mi amiga cargando al suyo. -La mujer soltó un suspiro decepcionada por su mala suerte.

Naruto por otro lado, estaba emocionado por lo que había escuchado.

-¿En serio?. ... Eh digo, lo-lo lamentó por tu problema, no es por decir nada pero ¿Porque no adoptas a un niño?. ...

Él estaba haciendo lo mejor posible para ocultar su emoción, ya que no quería que pensara que estaba feliz por su tragedia.

La mujer en cambio, ya había considerado la idea que había dicho el rubio.

Pero ella aun no estaba muy segura.

-He pensado en adoptar durante mucho tiempo, pero. ... Soy muy distraída, no sé si sería una buena madre. –Decía ella con un tono triste en su voz.

Para la mujer, realmente le dolía mucho pensar que no sería buena madre.

El chico por otro lado, no pudo evitar burlarse de lo ridículo que eran sus palabras.

-Tonterías. –Dijo Naruto con un bufido.

-¿De que estás hablando?. –Ella preguntó confundida por esas palabras.

El rubio simplemente le respondió en un tono serio.

-Lo siento por lo que voy a decir, pero lo que dices es una estupidez. ... ¿Crees que un niño sin padres quiere a una madre perfecta?, ninguna madre es perfecta. ... Así que déjate de tonterías, lo único que importa es el amor y el cuidado que le quieras dar, para que en un futuro, esté preparado para hacer su vida.

La mujer al escucharlo, estaba algo impresionada por lo que había dicho el niño.

-Ninguna madre es perfecta supongo. ... Niño, piensas cosas como si fueras un chico grande.

Ella había vuelto a sonreír gracias al rubio.

Él en cambio, no sabia que pensar sobre ello.

-Eh bueno, al menos lo has notado.

La mujer aprovechó el momento para alborotar el cabello del rubio.

-Tus padres debieron educarte muy bien.

A lo que Naruto respondió con un suspiro.

-No, soy huérfano.

Justo en ese momento, le hizo recordar un poco su vida anterior.

Realmente no era un huérfano, pero en la forma como nunca le hacían caso por culpa de sus trabajos, le hacía pensar a veces que si lo era.

El ambiente se había vuelto un poco tétrico para él.

Pero no duro demasiado tiempo, ya que la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa, le hizo una propuesta a Naruto.

-¿No te gustaría que yo te adoptara?.

-¿Quieres adoptarme?. –El rubio preguntó sorprendido.

Ella le volvió a responder de forma pensativa.

-Si, no he hablado con mi marido, pero si le hablo, aceptara sin dudarlo.

Naruto se sentía alagado por la oferta, pero él tenía que negarse, ya que el sabia que había alguien más que necesitaba ser adoptado.

Así que le respondió de forma nerviosa.

-Gra-gracias por la oferta, pero debo negarme.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera seguir hablando, fue interrumpido por la pelinegra con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso no me quieres como madre?.

Rápidamente el chico le respondió aun estando más nervioso.

-Cla-claro que no, no-no es eso, es que hay alguien más que si se merece ser adoptado y. ...

Pero como era de esperarse, ella la interrumpió rompiendo en lágrimas.

-Lo entiendo, no quieres tener a una madre horrible como yo.

Naruto en su mente ya estaba completamente sorprendido al notar que se parecía demasiado a su amiga.

-(No puede ser, literalmente es igual a Tenten, ya ni se quien de las dos es mas terca). ... Po-por favor, puedes dejar de llorar, no es que no quiera que seas mi madre, es que hay alguien más aparte de mí. ... Es una niña que tiene muchas ganas de tener una madre fabulosa, por eso me había negado.

De un momento a otro, la mujer que hace unos instantes estaba llorando, ahora se encontraba feliz

-¿En serio? ¿Y como es y cuál es su nombre?.

El rubio por otra parte, ya estaba reconsiderando mejor sobre si dejar que la mujer adoptase a su amiga o no.

-(¿Que acaso esta mujer también es bipolar?). ... Eh, bueno su nombres es Tenten, y es linda como usted. -Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de cuidar cada palabra que salía de su boca, para hacer que no vuelva a llorar.

La pelinegra se había sentido alagada por las palabras del rubio.

-Gracias, pero, ¿Seguro no quieres que te adopte?.

Naruto simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Si, estoy seguro, ella lo necesita más que yo.

La mujer por otra parte había cambiado su expresión alegre a una seria.

-Sabes que pierdes la oportunidad de ser adoptado por alguien, ¿Verdad?.

A lo que el rubio le respondió con la misma expresión seria.

-No importa, prefiero que ella sea feliz.

Tras decir esas palabras, hubo un silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

La pelinegra por otra parte, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo el rubio.

Un chico cualquiera fuera preferido ser adoptado y tener una familia que estar solo en un orfanato.

-¿Acaso es tu pequeña noviecita?. –Ella preguntó entre risas.

Naruto al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que sería novia de una niña tan pequeña.

-¿Que? Cla-claro que no, ella no es mi novia.

Hablaron por un poco más de tiempo.

Ella seguía sorprendida por la madures que tenía el rubio teniendo tan solo 3 años de edad.

La mujer le había mencionado su nombre luego de ver que habían hablado antes sin presentarse.

Ella se hacía llamar Naomi.

La mujer en cuestión, pensaba como seria la niña que iba a adoptar, si era igual a ella, sería fácil de manejar.

Naruto por otra parte, se sentía aliviado al saber que había cumplido su misión de hacer que adoptaran a Tenten.

Pero no se lo iba a decir, porque quería que fuera una sorpresa porque quería ver su reacción.

Naomi estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero no podían adoptarla ahora mismo porque tenían que hacer cosas de la tienda y tenían que esperar al menos una semana como máximo.

Al rubio no le daba mucha importancia ya que, mientras pudieran adoptar a su amiga para hacerla feliz, él podría esperar un poco más.

Luego de pasar al menos una hora hablando, ya se estaba siendo demasiado tarde.

En otras palabras, Naruto había estado afuera del orfanato por más de 7 horas.

Tras despedirse de la señorita Naomi, se dirigió al orfanato.

Naruto al llegar al orfanato, no pudo evitar sentir un aura asesina prevenir del lugar.

Él se sentía asechado, como alguien lo estuviera observando desde las sombras.

Pero antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido, es mordido en el cuello detrás de la espalda por alguien.

-¡NO! ¡DUELE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SUELTA! ¡SUELTA!.

Naruto estaba gritando de dolor.

Sin duda, él sabía quién era que lo estaba mordiendo.

-Oni-chan ¿Dónde has estado?. –Decía una Tenten enojada aun mordiendo al chico.

El rubio en cambio no podía decir la sorpresa antes de tiempo, por eso eran las sorpresas.

-No, no te lo puedo decir, ¡AAAH! ¿Al menos podrías morder más suave?.

-NO, ¿Dime en dónde estabas?, he estado esperando a castigarte desde hace horas. –La Loli, que aun mantenía su mordida, se podía sentir como su saliva salía de su boca.

-Tenten-chan, me estas llenando de baba, Y no puedo decirte donde estaba, es un secreto ¡AAAAAH!.

La niña al escuchar sus palabras, no pudo evitar morder aun más fuerte.

Naruto grito desesperadamente por ayuda, pero nadie venia a su rescate.

*Fin del Capitulo*

.

Notas del autor: Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 6 remasterizado.

Como es de esperar, los que habían leído el capitulo anteriormente, notaran que he cortado mucho, y el caso es que quite el relleno porque literalmente no aportaban nada a la trama.

Si de casualidad ven un relleno, es porque de verdad verdad va a tener consecuencias con la trama, en otras palabras, no existe el relleno aquí, porque todo lo que se habla, será utilizado en el futuro. ... Además, cuando escribí el capitulo por primera vez, no te que no estaba muy inspirado. ... De todas maneras, el siguiente capítulo será más fuerte porque será el momento donde se prendan las cosas.

Y eso es todo, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. Capitulo 7: Felicidad vs Sufrimiento

Capitulo 7: "Felicidad vs Sufrimiento"

.

Tenten había mordido a Naruto por haberla abandonado el día anterior.

El rubio había salido del orfanato para tratar de conseguir a alguien para que adoptaran a su amiga.

Lo había conseguido, pero, tenía que esperar al menos una semana para que la señorita Naomi, tuviera un día libre para ir buscar y adoptar a la niña.

Pero, como era de esperarse, Tenten quería saber en donde se había metido Naruto.

Él no quería decir nada, porque quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Pero, como era de esperarse aun más, la Loli lo había mordido por el resto del día hasta que lo dijera.

Naruto en cambio, nunca había retrocedido, tenía una determinación muy fuerte.

Pero, Tenten tenía una determinación aun más fuerte, porque incluso lo siguió mordiendo cuando volvieron a dormir juntos en la cama otra vez.

Al día siguiente.

El rubio había despertado de la manera más incomoda posible, ya que Tenten se había movido con él aun mordiéndolo.

Esa niña sin lugar a duda, era demasiada terca cuando se trataba de conseguir algo.

Si no hubiera sido por la sanación del Kyubi, ahora mismo tendría marcas de mordidas de por vida.

Naruto aprovechando que ella aun seguía dormida, logró liberarse de sus dientes.

-(Mi cuerpo me duele. ... ¿Realmente tengo que pasar una semana ocultándole la sorpresa a Tenten?, creo que mi cuerpo no va a aguantar tantas mordidas).

Justo en el momento de pensar esas palabras, la Loli había despertado.

Naruto se había asustado, porque pensaba que iba a volver a ser atacado.

Pero extrañamente, no había ocurrido nada.

Él tenía una gran suerte, porque cuando ella despertó, no había recordado nada de lo que había pasado.

El rubio sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo recordara, así que decidió nunca bajar la guardia.

Naruto al final tuvo que ir a la cafetería a desayunar.

Si, aun tenía miedo por tener que enfrentar de nuevo a la cocinera que casi lo asesina.

Pero si no comía, iba a morir de todas maneras.

Había sido una semana algo caótico, ya que Tenten no se separaba del chico, porque para ella, el rubio era una fuente interminable de conocimiento.

Cualquier palabra o cosa que no sabía, Naruto siempre se lo explicaba en palabras sencillas.

Pero luego de unos días, el temor del chico se había hecho realidad.

Tenten había recordado que había sido abandonada hace unos días por su amigo.

Y como era de esperarse, la Loli comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el orfanato en busca de una respuesta.

Ella realmente quería saber que era lo que había hecho Naruto cuando salió del orfanato.

El rubio como siempre, le había dicho una mentira para tranquilizarla, pero extrañamente ella no podía creerle, al parecer la Loli ya sabía cuando él decía una mentira.

-Por favor, Tenten-Chan, te digo que no hice nada, solo fui a buscar un regalo de cumpleaños para alguien, lo siento por dejarte sola todo el día de a ayer.

Ella inmediatamente movió su dedo en señal de negación mientras estaba sentada arriba de la espalda del rubio.

-No no, Oní-Chan, no debes decir mentiras.

Naruto trataba de levantarse usando todas sus fuerzas, pero le era imposible por el peso de la Loli.

-Vamos, no seas mala. ... De acuerdo de acuerdo, lo diré. ... Pero, ¿Te puedes bajar de mi espalda? pesas mucho.

Tenten al escuchar sus palabras, volvió a aplicar más peso frunciendo el seño.

-¿Acaso me llamaste gorda, Oní-Chan?.

El rubio en su mente sabía que estaba en problemas.

No podía comprender como era que una niña lo estaba sometiendo.

-(No puede ser, tener 3 años es un asco. ... Y lo peor de todo, es que no puedo con la fuerza de esta niña. ... Cuando sea más grande, no voy a dejarme someterme por una Loli).

Y como era de esperarse, Naruto había cambiado el tema, ya que para su suerte, había recordado algo que Tenten le había pedido que le enseñara.

-Te-Tenten-Chan, ¿Quieres que te enseñe español ahora mismo?. -Preguntó el rubio aun estando en el suelo.

La Loli estaba algo emocionada por aprender algo nuevo.

Se le había olvidado que quería aprender español hace unos días, pero con solo mencionarlo, hizo que también olvidara sobre el asunto de su compañero.

Naruto estaba agradecido que su amiga fuera una olvidadiza, pero él sabía que eso no iba a durar demasiado cuando crecieran.

Y así pasaron los días, el rubio trató de enseñarle lo que podía a Tenten.

Para su sorpresa, a ella se le hacía muy fácil, él pensaba que iba a ser difícil, pero resultó ser lo contrario.

A ese paso, Tenten podría escribir más o menos bien el español en cuestión de unos meses.

Aunque en este mundo ninja, no iba a servir de mucho.

Naruto por el contrario, estaba celoso de ella, ya que el japonés para él era demasiado complicado, y le iba a tomar algunos años aprenderlo a la perfección.

Pasaron más días, y el día en que Naomi iba a ir al orfanato, había llegado.

En ese mismo día, al fin se libraría de las mordeduras de Tenten cuando quería saber del día de la desaparición del rubio.

Pero para evitar que lo mordieran por el resto del día, le había dicho que era una sorpresa para ella, pero que tenía que esperar a que llegara.

El truco había funcionado, ya que la Loli no había sentido algún rastro de mentira.

-¿Cual es la sorpresa?. –Preguntó Tenten entusiasmada.

-En eso consiste la sorpresa. –Le respondió Naruto soltando un suspiró algo adolorido por su espalda, porque el día anterior, había dormido otra vez en el suelo porque Tenten, lo había tirado de la cama estando dormida de nuevo.

Tenten por otro lado, estaba diciendo cual sería la sorpresa.

-¿Es mi montaña de helado?.

Naruto simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba su espalda contra la pared.

-No, no es helado, es algo mejor, bueno, a menos que realmente ames el helado.

La Loli estaba muy ansiosa, ya que no le gustaba esperar.

-¿Me puedes dar una pista?.

Rápidamente el rubio le respondió aun con su sonrisa.

-Tenten-Chan, no hay que hacer trampa.

La Loli seguía y seguía con la lluvia de preguntas sin fin.

El rubio conociéndola, haría preguntas por el resto de la eternidad.

-¿Y cuando llega mi sorpresa? ¿Que puede ser mejor que una montaña de helado?. ... Ya sé ¿Es gigantesca montaña de helado?.

Naruto al escuchar todas sus preguntas, no pudo evitar fruncir el seño.

-Tenten-chan, estás haciendo muchas preguntas.

La Loli inmediatamente le respondió de la misma manera.

-Oní-Chan, no me gusta esperar.

De un momento a otro, el ambiente alegre, se había convertido en uno angustiante para los dos.

Tenten por no querer esperar, y Naruto por tener que aguantar las quejas de su amiga por no querer esperar.

Pero, el ambiente no duro demasiado, ya que la Loli había cambiado las cosas con una sola pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿Sera una mini montaña de helado?. –Ella lo observó con una sonrisa inocente, como si todas las sorpresas fueran el dichoso helado.

El rubio en cambio, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de aburrimiento.

-Eres muy cabeza dura, ya te dije que no era helado, tienes que esperar.

La niña ya se estaba cansando de esperar, así que tomó al chico de los hombros, y lo comenzó a sacudir como si fuera un muñeco en busca de respuestas.

-¡Oní-Chan! ¡Quiero mi sorpresa ahora!.

-Basta Tenten-chan, vas hacer que vomite el desayuno.

Naruto ya se estaba poniendo verde, pero justo en ese momento, alguien entró por la puerta del orfanato.

Era la mujer con la que el rubio había hablado antes.

Tenten al ver a la pelinegra, se había detenido, pero Naruto ya estaba mareado.

-(Al fin llega, no se por cuánto tiempo iba a seguir esperando). ... Ho-Hola Naomi-chan. –Habló el rubio aun mareado tratando de dar una sonrisa.

En seguida, ella los había observado dándoles una sonrisa.

-Hola Naruto-kun. ... Lo siento por llegar tarde, tuve algunos inconvenientes con unos asuntos ninjas de mi marido y por eso no pude venir más temprano, pero estoy aquí para cumplir mi promesa.

El chico rápidamente trató de recuperarse de su mareo, y ya estando mejor, le volvió a hablar con una voz calmada.

-No te preocupes, mejor tarde que nunca.

Tenten que estaba observando la situación, no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

Pero quedo medio hipnotizada al ver el cabello negro en forma de bollos de Naomi.

-Me gusta tu cabello. –Decía la Loli señalándola con el dedo.

Naomi se había sentido alagada, ya que muy pocas personas le habían dicho lo mismo de su cabello.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Me llamo Tenten. -Respondió la Loli con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naomi inmediatamente se percató que era la niña de la que había hablado el rubio.

-¿Tenten? ¿De ella era la que me hablabas, Naruto-kun?, no se parece mucho a mí.

Él rápidamente le había respondido con una risita nerviosa.

-Créeme, se parecen demasiado en varios aspectos.

La Loli en ese instante había recordado que le iban a dar una sorpresa.

-Oní-Chan me dijo que tenía que esperar una sorpresa, ¿Tú me vas dar mi sorpresa?.

La pelinegra al escucharla, no pudo evitar enternecerse.

-Oh te dice "Oní-Chan", que tierno, ojala pudiera llevármelos a los dos.

Naomi inmediatamente comenzó a peñizcarle las mejillas a Tenten.

En cambio la Loli, no sabía a que se refería con "llevárselos a los dos".

Pero su confusión había aumentado tras volver a escuchar al rubio.

-No te preocupes por eso, estaré bien. ... Bueno, Tenten-chan, ella es la sorpresa. -Decía Naruto con una sonrisa.

La Loli separó su cara de las manos de Naomi estando completamente confundida.

-¿Ella es la sorpresa? No entiendo Oní-Chan.

El rubio con una voz calmada, le volvió a hablar pero un poco más lento.

-Te explico, ella es la promesa que te había prometido. ... Es Naomi-Chan, tu nueva madre.

Tenten al escuchar esas simples palabras, se había quedado completamente choqueada.

-¿Ma-ma-ma-madre?. ... –La pequeña Loli no podía hablar bien por la sorpresa que le habían dicho.

Naomi le volvió a responder con una sonrisa.

-Si, estoy aquí para adoptarte.

La niña por otra parte, no estaba creyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por mucho tiempo estuvo soñando con tener una familia, pero jamás pensó que ese día llegara demasiado rápido.

-¿No-no es una broma?. –Preguntó Tenten tratando de no llorar, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos lagrimearan.

Naruto simplemente estaba tratando de no reír por la cara que estaba haciendo la Loli al no querer llorar.

-No es una broma Tenten-Chan, por eso no quería contarte lo que ocurrió cuando desaparecí. ... Era porque quería darte esta sorpresa. ...

La Niña aun seguía sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ella trataba lo más posible de aguantar sus lagrimas.

-¿De-de verdad voy a ser adoptada? Pero, todos me odian por hablar mucho. ...

Naomi se había extrañado tras escuchar esas palabras, ya que para ella se le hacía imposible creer que alguien no pudiera querer a la niña.

-¿Odiar? Yo no podría odiar a una niñita tan tierna y alegre como tú.

El rubio por otra parte, estaba enojado con la Loli.

Realmente no le gustaba que ella dijera que era odiada por todos cuando realmente no lo era.

-Tenten-chan, tienes que dejar de decir estupideces, no todo el mundo te odia. ... ¿Porque no abrazas de una vez a tu nueva madre?.

La Loli ya estaba a punto de llorar, iba a romper la promesa que había hecho sobre no llorar.

Pero, ya no podía evitarlo, sus lágrimas se les estaban saliendo por los ojos.

-¿De-de verdad tengo una mamá?.

Naomi al verla, no pudo evitar agacharse para darle un abrazo.

-No llores cariño. ... Tú, hiciste llorar a tu hermana, ahora hazte responsable.

En ese instante, el pelinegro tomó del brazo al rubio y lo acercó para hacer que se abrazaran en grupo.

-Tenten no es mi hermana de sangre, pero si tú lo dices. -Naruto no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por su frágil cuerpo, pero de todas maneras, no se negó en abrazarlas.

Pasaron algunos minutos dentro del abrazo hasta que Tenten por fin dejó de llorar.

Ella aun negaba estar llorando, pero se notaba a leguas que lo estaba haciendo.

Tras separase del abrazo, la Loli observó al rubio con cara de felicidad mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Oní-Chan ¿Por fin tendremos familia?.

El chico tras escuchar la pregunta, no pudo evitar reírse de forma nerviosa.

-Jejeje, hablando de eso. ... Naomi-Chan solo puede adoptar a uno de nosotros.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi Oní-Chan no puede venir?. –Preguntó Tenten observando a la pelinegra con tristeza.

La mujer se sentía culpable al no querer separar a los niños.

-Lo siento, pero solo hay suficiente dinero para alimentar a un niño.

Ella tenía pensado en no adoptar a ninguno de los dos para evitar separarlos.

Pero no quería desilusionar a uno de los niños.

-Pu-puedo trabajar para alimentar a mi Oní-Chan. ...

La idea de la Loli era algo descabellada, se podía ver en sus ojos que no quería separarse de su único amigo.

Pero Naruto pensaba en otra cosa.

Él quería que su amiga fuera adoptada porque era su sueño tener una familia que la quisiese.

-No te preocupes Tenten, estaré bien.

-Pe-pero Oní-Chan, tú estarás solo aquí. ...

Ella ahora estaba triste, pero el rubio al contrario, estaba totalmente despreocupado.

-Nada de "peros". ... Además, me voy a enojar si no tomas esta oportunidad de ser adoptada, ¿Sabes cuantas horas estuve caminando para que encontrar a alguien que te adopte?. ... Vamos, no estaré solo, me puedes visitar las veces que quieras. ... Ahora, ve a buscar a Yumi para los asuntos de adopción mientras yo le hago compañía a tu madre.

Tenten aun seguía sin estar segura sobre lo que había dicho Naruto.

En partes, ella sentía que lo estaba abandonando, pero por otra parte, ella podía visitarlo las veces que quisiera.

La Loli tras pensarlo un poco decidió ir a buscar a unas de las encargadas del orfanato, para hacer los papeleos de la adopción.

Tras perderse de vista, Naomi no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Naruto-Kun, eres muy amable.

Rápidamente el chico en cuestión le respondió cruzándose de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Puedo cuidarme solo, yo puedo soportar no tener familia. ... Simplemente ayude a Tenten a no tener que soportar este castigo. ... Lo que sea por una amiga, supongo.

La pelinegra tras escucharlo, no pudo evitar reírse de su comentario.

-Sin duda eres muy maduro para tu edad. ... Espero que en el futuro me den muchos nietos.

-Si, lo haremos. ... Espera ¡¿QUE?!. –El rubio se había sonrojado completamente al ver que había hablado inconscientemente.

Ella sin embargo siguió riéndose del comportamiento de Naruto, ya que era muy raro ver a un niño de 3 años totalmente avergonzado.

Tenten había encontrado a Yumi.

Y la peliazul con gusto le hizo los trámites para la adopción.

Luego de unos minutos, Naomi ya era legalmente la madre de Tenten.

Pero la niña aun seguía triste por dejar a Naruto en el orfanato.

Así que ella le había prometido visitarlo cada semana.

Y así había terminado la pequeña aventura con lo que el rubio había estado haciendo para completar su lista.

Ahora si, no había nada más que hacer durante los próximos años hasta graduarse de la academia.

Pero, justo en ese mismo día, Naruto se daría cuenta que estaría demasiado solo en el orfanato por no tener a nadie con quien hablar.

El rubio trataba de conseguir algunos amigos nuevos en el orfanato, pero ninguno quería.

Los otros niños extrañamente no querían hablar o si quiera interactuar con el chico.

Él no entendía el porqué, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, por eso no le daba mucha importancia, ya que era casi igual a su vida anterior.

Pasaron los minutos, horas, y los días.

Tenten estaba cumpliendo lo que había prometido, visitarlo cada semana en el orfanato..

Naruto al menos se alegraba cuando era visitado por la Loli.

No hacían mucho, simplemente Jugaban, platicaban, e incluso aun seguían con las lecciones de español.

El rubio por otra parte, seguía sorprendiéndose del nivel de aprendizaje de la pequeña Loli.

Pero él en cambio, cuando se trataba de aprender japonés, era un desastre.

Durante las horas de visita en las últimas semanas, Tenten ya no se sentía triste, al contrario, estaba más feliz que nunca.

Eso era algo que al rubio le alegraba.

Saber que su amiga era feliz a pesar de él estar pasándolo mal en el orfanato.

Luego de pasar un mes, era el día del cumpleaños del chico.

Pero no solo eso, ya que también era el día que el 4º Hokage salvo a la aldea del Kyubi hace 4 años.

Era un día de celebración para todos en la aldea.

Todos menos para Naruto.

-Déjame salir, necesito ir al parque para ver a Tenten.

El rubio estaba enojado, él quería celebrar su cumpleaños con su amiga, pero, Yumi simplemente no lo dejaba salir del orfanato.

-Hoy no vas a salir hoy. -Decía seriamente la peliazul.

Naruto en cambio aun seguía enojado, ni siquiera le estaban explicando del porque no podía salir.

-Es mi cumpleaños, mínimo debo celebrarlo. ... Además, no eres mi madre, no me puedes decir que hacer.

Justo al momento de querer salir por la puerta, Yumi la cerró con fuerza.

-¡Estas castigado!.

-¡No puedes castigarme como si nada! ¡Ni siquiera me estás diciendo porque no puedo salir!.

Ella al escuchar las insolencias del rubio, lo abofeteo en la cara.

-Vuelve a tu habitación a menos que quieras que te castigue por toda una semana.

La bofetada que había recibido el chico, había sido demasiado dolorosa.

Él no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño como para enfrentarse a una mujer que le triplicaba su peso.

Luego de poner su mano en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe, decidió regresar a su habitación a regañadientes.

-(Maldita sea, había escuchado que iba a ver fuegos artificiales, no soy fanático de eso, pero como no hay televisión en este estúpido orfanato, esperaba entretenerme con algo hoy).

Realmente no era su cumpleaños, pero tenía que acostumbrarse las fechas de su nuevo cuerpo si quería asimilar el nuevo mundo que él estaba viviendo.

Así el rubio pasó su cumpleaños, castigado en su habitación.

Solo pudo observar desde la ventana, el ruido de las personas que paseaban por la zona.

Luego de unos días, Naruto si pudo lograr salir del orfanato.

Aun no podía comprender del porque no lo habían dejado salir, él simplemente quería salir a jugar con su amiga en el parque.

Pero ya estando en el parque, Tenten le entrego una hoja de papel.

-Oní-Chan, feliz cumpleaños. ... Te lo quería dar ayer, pero Yumi-chan me dijo que estabas enfermo.

El rubio al escucharla, no pudo evitar enojarse en su mente.

-(Menuda desgraciada, esa bruja me castigó como si nada. ... Pero, ¿Porque le dio esa excusa?, pudo simplemente decir que estaba castigado y ya). ... EEEHHH Si, estaba enfermo. ... Gra-gracias Tenten-chan, no pensé que me ibas a dar un regalo. ...

Naruto al ver la hoja, se da cuenta que era como una carta con brillito.

Él no sabía que decir de la carta, siendo de una niña, era de esperarse, pero de todas maneras, la intención era lo que contaba.

-"Felis kunpleaños". ... Bueno, es-está mal escrito, pero al menos se entiende.

Tenten al escucharlo, no se había enojado ni en lo más mínimo porque sabía que aun le faltaba por aprender.

-Aun falta aún falta, el otro lado.

Naruto al darle la vuelta a la hoja, no pudo evitar fruncir el seño tras leerlo.

-"Tonto el ke lo lea". ... ¿Es en serio Tenten?.

La Loli simplemente se reía de la cara que había puesto el rubio.

Desde entonces, molestar al chico se había hecho divertido para ella.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas, incluso los meses.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 6 meses desde que Dani, alias Naruto, había llegado a ese mundo sin ninguna razón.

Al pasar de los tiempos, Tenten ahora lo visitaba más que antes, tres veces por semana para ser exacto.

El tiempo pasaba volando, todo parecía ir más o menos bien.

Pero un día sin previo aviso, Yumi, la jefa encargada del orfanato, había entrado azotando la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba Naruto.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, y como era de esperarse, todos los niños que estaban en la misma habitación, se habían despertado asustados al no saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-Recoge tus cosas y lárgate. -Decía ella arrojándole una mochila vieja al rubio.

Naruto había atrapado la mochila con la cara estando totalmente desorientado al no saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿O-Ocurre algo? ¿Nos están atacando los extraterrestres?.

La peliazul se quedo en silencio observando seriamente al rubio.

Naruto simplemente se frotó los ojos tratando de estar más activo.

Luego de unos segundos, Yumi volvió a hablar.

-Toma la mochila que te di, recoge tus cosas y lárgate de este orfanato.

-¿Eh? ¿Irme del orfanato? ¿Ósea que alguien vino adoptarme?. -El chico aun no comprendía la situación del todo, pensaba que un alma generosa, había querido adoptarle.

-No, nadie te está adoptando, te estoy echando del orfanato. -La peliazul aun seguía con su mirada seria dirigida hacia Naruto.

El rubio por otra parte, ya se había despertado por completo entendiendo lo que quería decir la encargada.

-Es-Espera, ¿Por-Porque me quieren correr del orfanato? ¿Hice algo malo esta vez?.

Naruto no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo.

Prácticamente correr a un niño de 4 años sin motivos aparentes, era lo más extraño del mundo.

-La respuesta es muy simple. ... Has demostrado que puedes cuidarte solo, en otras palabras, no hay necesidad de cuidarte más.

El chico al escuchar sus palabras, no pudo evitar sentir que lo había arruinado con su madures temprana.

-(Mierda, no pensé que esto me afectaría, ¿Realmente me quieren echar del orfanato por eso?, yo creo que hay algo mas).

-Niño, apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día. -Volvió hablar Yumi seriamente.

Naruto en cambio no sabía cómo lidiar con esta situación.

No había esperado un movimiento tan brusco como ser echado del orfanato.

Él esperaba que sería en algunos años cuando fuera más grande, pero esta situación, sin dudar, lo habían descolocado de lugar.

-Va-Vamos, ti-tienes que estar bromeando. ... Yo-Yo apenas tengo 4 años, ¿Como voy a sobrevivir afuera?.

-Niño, eso no me importa, tienes 5 minutos. ... Si no, te sacare a la fuerza.

Naruto al escucharlo no podía dejar de sentirse impotente ante la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Ella simplemente estaba echando al rubio del orfanato, del cual el chico no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Pero eso a Yumi no le importaba, ella solo no quería ver más al niño.

Naruto por otra parte, no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer sus órdenes.

Él no tenía como protestar, era muy pequeño, su cuerpo era muy débil.

El chico ya estaba listo para irse porque realmente no tenía nada que recoger más que su lista.

Por dentro estaba enojado, no podía creer el desprecio que estaba sintiendo.

-(Maldita desgraciada, ¿Me están corriendo por simplemente ser más maduro?. ... Menuda mierda, el único plan que tengo es ir con el Hokage para hablarle de esto. ... Solo espero que el viejo este en su oficina). -Tras decir esas palabras en su mente, se dirigió a la salida de ahora su ex-habitación.

La mayoría de los niños que estaban viendo la escena, no podían comprender que estaba sucediendo.

La menoría simplemente se encargaba de esparcir rumores sobre que el rubio había hecho algo malo.

Al pasar unos minutos, Naruto ya se encontraba en la salida del orfanato junto con Yumi que lo estaba acompañando.

-Largo. -Decía la peliazul aun con su tono de seriedad.

Naruto simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida estando muy asqueado por el comportamiento de las encargadas en los últimos meses.

Él iba a vengarse de alguna manera, no sabía como, pero lo iba hacer.

Luego de unos pasos, se dio la vuelta para ver a las otras 2 encargadas estar de pie al lado de Yumi.

Y con una sonrisa, las señaló a las tres.

-Bien, me voy. ... Que sepan que voy a crear mi propio orfanato, con juego de azar, y mujerzuelas.

Las tres mujeres se habían extrañado al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

No podían comprender como era que un chico tan joven pudiera tener un lenguaje tan vulgar como ese.

-¿Que dijiste?. -Preguntó Rikari muy disgustada por las palabras del chico.

Naruto simplemente le respondió con un tono de voz burlón.

-¡Ya lo escuchaste vieja bruja!.

Tras decir esas palabras, el chico salió corriendo del lugar.

Como era de esperarse, la cocinera quería matar al niño después de haber sido insultada.

Pero estaba siendo detenida por la peliazul.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! ¡Voy a matar a ese niño!

Los gritos de la rubia se podían escuchar desde lejos, tanto que el mismo Naruto se había asustado al escucharlas.

-(De acuerdo, nota: "No hacer enojar a una mujer amenos que puedas defenderte de ella". ... Como sea, estoy en la calle. ... Bueno, realmente no hay mucha diferencia, en el orfanato estaba solo y ahora mismo estoy solo. ... Si, la única diferencia era que me daban algo de comer en el orfanato. ... Ya da igual. ... Tendré que ir con el Hokage para ver si encuentra alguna solución a mi problema. ... Un momento, es cierto, el viejo no me dio un regalo, y él lo había prometido. ... Supongo que podre canjear ese regalo ahora mismo. ... Solo espero que este en la torre).

Naruto ya tenía un plan en mente, simplemente tenía que ir con el Hokage, para que el viejo lo adoptase o al menos que le dieran un lugar en donde vivir.

Si, él había pensando en Tenten y su nueva familia, pero, simplemente no quería ir porque no quería ser una molestia.

También había recordado a Mikoto, pero estando Fugaku, no lo permitiría.

Luego de una hora, el rubio ya había llegado a la torre Hokage.

Ya se encontraba cansado y hambriento, su estomago ya estaba rugiendo, porque no había cenado el día anterior.

Ya estando en la torre Hokage, decidió saltarse la charla con su secretaria para ir directamente a su oficina.

Era una de las cosas buena ser pequeño, pero aun así, el rubio no le gustaba ser enano.

Por suerte, pudo abrir la puerta de la oficina del Hokage

Sarutobi se encontraba extrañado al ver al chico muy temprano en la mañana.

-Naruto, estoy algo ocupado, ¿Podrías venir más tarde?.

El rubio en cambio, había ido directo al punto.

-De acuerdo abuelo, veo que estas ocupado, volveré mas tarde. ... Ah por cierto, me echaron del orfanato.

-¿Eh? ¿Que dijiste?. -Volvió a preguntar el viejo no estando muy seguro de lo que había dicho el chico.

-Que me echaron del orfanato sin haber hecho nada. ... De todas maneras ¿Me podrías buscar un lugar en donde vivir? Creo que todos los niños del orfanato me odian, porque no quieren hablar conmigo. ... No tiene que ser muy grande, con un lugar pequeño basta. –En ese momento, el estomago de Naruto volvió a rugir.

El Hokage inmediatamente se había percatado del estomago del rubio.

-Lo entiendo. ... Déjame ver que puedo hacer.

Naruto simplemente había soltado un gran bostezo al ver que había despertado demasiado temprano.

-Gracias abuelo. ... Despiérteme cuando este menos cansado, hoy me despertaron a golpes.

Y tras decir esas palabras, el chico se acostó en el sillón.

Sarutobi por otra parte, se sentía indignado por lo que habían hecho las encargadas del orfanato.

El trato era cuidar a Naruto hasta que fuera capaz de cuidarse solo.

Hiruzen no sabía que hacer exactamente con el rubio.

No sabía si obligarlo a volver al orfanato, o hacer que viva solo.

El chico había dicho que no quería volver al orfanato, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesto a vivir solo.

Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió que era mejor para todos si se cuidaba él solo.

Luego de pasar dos horas, el Hokage había acompañado a Naruto hacia su nuevo apartamento.

No era el mejor lugar para vivir, pero era mejor que dormir en la calle.

-Toma, esto te ayudará por un tiempo. –El Hokage le entregó una carta.

Naruto al tomar la carta, la abrió inmediatamente para darse cuenta que había dinero en ella.

-¿Dinero?. –Preguntó el rubio algo confundido.

Rápidamente Hiruzen le respondió en un tono serio.

-Si vas a vivir solo a partir de ahora, tendrás que aprender como utilizarlo. ... Te llegara un pago en cada mes para que puedas sobrevivir.

El rubio no hizo más que suspirar ante sus palabras mientras contaba los billetes con las manos.

-Entiendo. ... Puedo con eso.

El viejo al ver al rubio entenderlo a la perfección, le hizo entender que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Veo que ya has madurado demasiado rápido ¿O me lo parece a mí?.

Naruto simplemente le respondió con un suspiro cansado.

-Tal vez, o no lo sé. ... Estoy muy cansado. ... Mejor hablemos después.

El Hokage asintió ante su respuesta para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-De acuerdo. ... Ven a verme si necesitas algo más.

Y en menos de unos segundo, Sarutobi se fue de su departamento.

El rubio estaba un poco contentó con tener que vivir solo.

No era que odiara los demás niños del orfanato, era porque odiaba tener que compartir la habitación con las demás personas.

Se le hacía incomodo de tan solo pensarlo, tenía que ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Iba a vivir en un departamento gratis, y también iba a recibir un pago mensual sin siquiera trabajar.

Para las personas flojas, eso sería un sueño del cual no podía quejarse.

Eso era lo que creía, eso era lo que parecía.

Pero era todo lo contrario.

Porque, justo en ese mismo día, Naruto fue a comprar algo para comer.

Pero a los lugares a los que iba, no lo querían dentro porque pensaban que ahuyentaría a la clientela.

Él había encontrado varios lugares que si se lo habían permitido.

Pero eran demasiado caros.

Tan solo la cuarta parte del dinero que le dio el Hokage sería un almuerzo.

Y a partir de ese momento, su mundo se estaba yendo abajo poco a poco.

En ese mismo instante pensó sobre si el Hokage le había dado muy poco dinero, o era tan odiado que le subían exageradamente los precios.

De todas maneras, era demasiado joven, no podía si quiera trabajar para conseguir algo de dinero extra.

Siempre que veía algo bueno en la vida, era reemplazado por malos tratos que le hacían las demás personas.

Ya había entendido al 100% del porque el Naruto original quería ser Hokage.

Para que todo el mundo lo respetará.

Pero, aun no podía entender como era que se encontraba siempre feliz todo el tiempo.

Para Dani, alias Naruto, se le había imposible contestar a esa pregunta ahora mismo.

Y las semanas pasaron, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su estilo de vida posiblemente había ido en picada desde el momento en el que lo echaron del orfanato.

Algunas veces, el rubio no tenia de otra que comer de la basura.

Había pedido amablemente en las tiendas que le vendieran algo de alimento, pero la mayoría se la negaban.

Algunos se lo habían permitido, pero no cumplían con los estándares sanitarios, porque todo lo que compraba estaba casi podrido.

Él le había comentado al Hokage sobre las personas que le han estado subiendo de precio.

Pero el viejo, no podía hacer mucho sobre eso.

Les había pedido a los vendedores de forma educada, que no subieran los precios de Naruto.

Pero ellos ni si quiera le habían hecho caso.

Era una injusticia horrible, pero no tenía otra manera de solucionar las cosas.

Pero Naruto ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida.

Luego de 4 meses, el Hokage le había hecho una visita a su departamento para dejarle la paga de su mes.

El rubio al escuchar los golpeteos de la puerta, le abrió sin mucha emoción.

-¿Puedo pasar?. –Preguntó Sarutobi sin su gorro mostrando su cabello blanco.

Naruto no le había respondido, dejando simplemente la puerta abierta, queriendo decir que pase.

Estando justo en la cocina, el Hokage dejo una carta con dinero en la mesa.

-Esto es para los gastos de este mes. ... Gástalo con cuidado esta vez. ... -Le Habló con un tono serio.

Sarutobi estaba a punto de irse, pero es detenido por el rubio que estaba sentado arriba de la mesa

-Oye viejo. ...

-¿Si, Naruto?. –Preguntó el Hokage.

Luego de unos segundos, el chico le volvió a hablar estando triste.

-Tú y yo sabemos que el dinero que me estás dando no alcanza. ... La gente me vende sus productos a precios astronómicos. ... Ya sé que has hablado con ellos, pero. ... Me podrías explicar, ¿Porque la gente lo sigue haciendo? ¿Porque me odian tanto?.

Naruto estaba esperando alguna respuesta simple, una que ayudara a sentir mejor a un niño de 4 años.

Pero, justo en ese momento Sarutobi le había dado una respuesta totalmente sería completamente contraria a lo que él esperaba.

-Naruto, no harás nada preguntando eso. ... Si quieres respuestas, búscalas.

El Hokage tras decir esas palabras, salió del departamento del rubio.

Naruto sabía del porque lo odiaban, él simplemente quería a alguien que le diera ánimos al verlo triste.

Desde que había llegado a este mundo, las personas lo habían tratado como basura exceptuando a Tenten.

Pero no la había visto desde hace meses desde que lo echaron del orfanato.

Él no quería verla en esas condiciones que él estaba, ya que no podría mentirle, porque ella sabría si estuviera mintiendo.

Por eso quería algunas palabras de aliento de alguien más.

Palabras como, "calma, estoy ahí para ti", "No te preocupes, vienen días mejores", o un simple "Todo estará bien", hubiera sido mejor que nada.

Pero, lo que le había dicho el viejo, le había hecho cambiar su visión del mundo.

Al momento de irse el Hokage.

Naruto no pudo evitar llorar por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

Antes no había tenido ningún motivo para llorar.

Pero él, ya había llegado a su límite.

Y desde ese entonces, ya habían pasado otros dos meses

En otras palabras, Dani ya había pasado más de un año desde que había reencarnado en Naruto.

Ya era el día de su cumpleaños, 10 de octubre.

Pero también, era el día en que el cuarto Hokage había salvado a la aldea hace 5 años.

El rubio había tenido algún tipo de esperanza de poder comer bien el día de hoy.

Si todos estaban celebrando un acontecimiento importante, posiblemente nadie notaria su presencia.

Así que, Naruto sin pensarlo demasiado, había salido de su departamento.

Todos los días había sido una batalla interminable para encontrar comida.

Aun no podía comprender como era que el Naruto original, pudo soportar tanta tortura de niño.

Tanto era su tortura, que hace unos días, se había peleado con un perro por un hueso con algo de carne.

Naruto obviamente había perdido, porque él había estado débil ese día.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había comido algo fresco.

Ya se encontraba en su límite.

Había días en los que no podía ni si quiera comer un trozo de pan.

Y había días que ni siquiera comía mucho.

Él había sabido que la vida de Naruto había sido difícil, pero no pensó que había sido peor de lo que imaginaba.

Jamás quiso estar dentro de este anime.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ya que lo único que tenía que hacer era poder vivir su vida, porque ahora mismo, era un día diferente, era el día de su cumpleaños, el día en que tenía que pasarlo bien y tratar de comer bien hasta reventar.

La gente celebraba en las calles, había armonía en el aire, nada iba a arruinar ese día.

Hasta que en esa misma tarde.

El rubio había encontrado una bolsa de compras abandonada.

Sabía que estaba abandonado, porque la había visto por casi una hora, sin que nadie lo tomara.

Al agarrar la bolsa de compras, se percató que había diversas frutas, y jugos.

Para él, había sido un golpe de suerte extrema.

Ya se estaba poniendo totalmente feliz al ver que iba a comer alimentos frescos.

Pero, todo eso no era más que una mentira, esa felicidad, se iba a esfumar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras que Naruto se dirigía a su departamento mientras comía una manzana, pudo percatarse que algunas personas lo estaban rodeando lentamente.

Poco a poco, el rubio se estaba dando cuenta que lo estaban observando con ojos de odio.

-¿Eh? ¿Pa-Pasa algo?. –Decía el rubio tragando un poco de saliva al ver la multitud que lo estaba rodeando.

Los aldeanos que lo estaban rodeando simplemente no le respondieron.

Naruto al ver que no decían nada, tuvo el presentimiento sobre que tenía que irse de ese lugar inmediatamente.

-Si-si me disculpan, me-me tengo que ir a casa.

El rubio al querer salir de la multitud, fue mandado devuelta hacia el centro.

-No iras a ningún lado. –Dijo el hombre que lo había empujado.

Naruto ya se encontraba asustado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era muy pequeño, obviamente no iba a poder con un hombre que le triplicaba la altura.

-¿Que-Que-Que van hacerme?.

Rápidamente otro hombre lo tomo del brazo.

-Creo que la pregunta es: "Qué es lo que no vamos hacerte".

El niño en cuestión trataba de liberarse del agarre del hombre que lo había agarrado, pero se le había imposible.

-Por-Por favor, pu-pueden llevarse mi dinero, pero por favor, no me hagan daño.

-No queremos tu sucio dinero. -Habló una mujer.

-Están tardando demasiado, ya mátenlo de una vez. –Decía otra mujer enojada.

Era una turba enfurecida, una muy enfurecida con el niño.

Porque luego de unos segundos, el mismo hombre que lo estaba sujetando del brazo, lo había golpeado en su estomago.

Y como era de esperarse, Naruto se estaba retorciendo del dolor del golpe que había recibido.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que había sentido un dolor de esa magnitud.

-¿Que. ... Que fue. ... Que fue lo que hice?. ... –Hablaba el chico con voz dificultosa.

Tras decir su pregunta, fue contestada de distintas maneras.

-Calla, demonio.

-Maldito, eso es lo que te mereces.

-Si no fuera por ti, mi esposa seguiría viva.

-También la mía.

-Y yo perdí a mis hijos por tu culpa.

Naruto escuchaba detenidamente como todas aquellas palabras estaban siendo escupidas con veneno.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, trató de levantarse para respóndele a los aldeanos con un simple comentario.

-To-Todos ustedes son unos imbéciles. ... Se están equivocando de persona.

Tras decir esas palabras, el rubio se puso completamente de pie.

Pero no duro demasiado tiempo, porque alguien lo volvió a empujar.

-Eres un mentiroso.

-¿Por qué no acabamos con él de una vez?.

Naruto volvió a tratar de levantarse, pero al ver que todos venían hacia él, decidió que la mejor opción era cubrir su cara con los brazos.

Y sin previo aviso, los aldeanos comenzaron a pisar y a patear al chico que estaba en el suelo..

Algunos de ellos iba con intención de golpearle la cara lo más fuerte posible.

Pero otros simplemente iban por su estomago o piernas.

Luego de unos minutos, las pisadas y patadas cesaron.

Había sido una tortura demasiado salvaje, esos pocos minutos, habían sido una eternidad, incluso, aun no podía entender como era que aun seguía vivo de tal paliza que había recibido.

Pero él aun se encontraba en el suelo aun tratando de cubrirse, porque sabía que no iban a detenerse, no estaba bajando la guardia en ningún momento.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que si bajaba por un momento su defensa, recibiría un golpe mortal.

Pero, sin esperarlo de alguna forma, la gente le estaba comenzando a arrojar piedras.

El rubio no hacía más que gritar de dolor por las pedradas que estaba recibiendo.

Se detuvieron luego de pasar 3 minutos, pareciera que no se cansarían nunca.

Naruto ya se encontraba sangrando.

Pero, no se habían detenido porque si.

Se habían detenido porque habían encontrado algo mejor que las piedras.

El rubio pensaba que nada iba a ser peor que las piedras.

Pero estaba completamente equivocado.

Era solo el principio.

Naruto sin esperarlo, grito con todas sus fuerzas por lo que había sucedido.

Una Shuriken había sido clavada en su pierna.

Pero, eso no era todo, ya que lenta y dolorosamente fueron clavados otros 4 en la espalda.

Y otros 3 en los brazos, con los que se estaba cubriendo la cara.

Él pensó que eso sería lo peor, pero estaba equivocado nuevamente.

Sin previo aviso, decenas de agujas Senbon se le habían clavado en el cuerpo.

Tenía suerte de tener la cara cubierta por sus brazos, porque si no, habría muerto al instante.

Naruto había suplicado que se detuvieran, estaba llorando por el terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Pero nadie le hacía caso.

Algunos decidieron terminar con esto rápido.

Pero otros simplemente querían ver sufrir un poco más al niño.

El rubio ya no podía aguantar más estar tortura, él quería huir de ese lugar sin importar como fuera.

Él con una respiración agitada, comenzó a gatear lo más que pudo.

Pero era imposible, con las múltiples heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, no llegaría ni siquiera a un metro de distancia.

-Mejor terminemos con esto rápido. –Decía una mujer acercándose haciendo varias poses de manos.

Naruto poco a poco observaba a todos los aldeanos que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Todos, y cada uno de ellos eran unos desgraciados.

No podía comprender como era que todos estaban felices con el simple hecho de ver a un niño sufrir tanta crueldad.

Simplemente, era repugnante ver la actuación de las personas que tenía enfrente.

Pero luego de un segundo, fijó su mirada a la mujer que estaba haciendo varias poses de manos.

Él no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era la mujer que había cuidado de mala gana al rubio en el orfanato.

La peliazul, la jefa encargada del orfanato, Yumi.

Pero Naruto, luego de escuchar lo que había dicho la peliazul al terminar de hacer sus poses de manos, supo que ese había sido su final definitivo.

-¡Katon! ¡Estilo de fuego! Jutsu, ¡"Gran Bola de Fuego"!.

Termino de decir Yumi disparando un mar de llamas que impactaron sobre el niño.

Naruto no hizo más que gritar de sufrimiento por las llamas que lo estaban quemando.

-Es todo. ... Así todos estarán contentos, sufrirá, y morirá rápido, ya aléjense del lugar. –Habló la peliazul desapareciendo del lugar.

Algunos se iban tranquilamente a sus casas escuchando como Naruto gritaba por ayuda.

Pero nadie le hacía caso.

La mayoría se había ido del lugar con caras felices al pensar que su supuesta venganza había sido cumplida.

Luego de varios minutos, los gritos del pobre niño se habían detenido.

Todos se habían ido.

El lugar se encontraba completamente vacío.

Ya por el silencio, podrían dar por hecho de que Naruto se encontraba muerto.

...

O eso era, lo que los aldeanos pensaron.

Solo había oscuridad.

Negra oscuridad.

El rubio se había levantado del suelo confundido al no sentir dolor alguno.

Lo habían pateado, pisado, apedreado, clavado multitud de Shurikens y agujas.

Había recibido el peor castigo de toda su vida, pero aun así, no estaba sintiendo algún dolor.

Pero lo que lo confundía aun mas, era el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Acaso. ... Acaso tiraron mi cuerpo a las alcantarilla luego de quemarme?. ...

Eso era lo que el chico pensaba al ver bien en donde estaba sentado.

Pero con solo tocar el agua con sus manos, se dio cuenta que era el mismo lugar que había visitado antes.

-¿Eh? Pero. ... Esta agua. ... Esta agua no moja. ... ¿Eso significa que ya estoy muerto otra vez?. ... Que un año más de vida era todo lo que pude aguantar. ... ¿Eh? ¿Que diablos? Estoy desnudo. ... Supongo que mi ropa se quemo con las llamas. ...

El chico simplemente soltó un suspiro de cansancio dejándose caer al suelo, mientras trataba recordar que había hecho mal, para haber merecido ese castigo tan cruel.

Si, él sabía que había sido por el odio que tenían a Naruto por causa del Kyubi, pero jamás hubiera pensado que el odio que le tenían, era demasiado grande.

Luego de meditarlo por unos segundos, se logró escuchar un gruñido.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Hola?.

Rápidamente Naruto se levantó del suelo algo asustado por haber escuchado ese ruido.

Se puso alerta, porque nunca había oído un gruñido en la última vez que había visitado ese extraño lugar.

Pero luego de unos segundos, comenzaron a encenderse varias antorchas en la habitación en donde estaba.

Las antorchas se estaban encendiendo una por una sucesivamente en una sola dirección.

El rubio tras ver en que dirección se había encendido la ultima antorcha, se percató que había una celda gigante en la oscuridad.

Naruto por una extraña razón, se le hacía conocido.

Así que se acercó lentamente hacia ellas, para darse cuenta que en la oscuridad que provenía dentro de la celda, había dos ojos gigantes observándolo.

-Espera, acaso será. ... -El chico ya había comprendido del todo en donde estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. –Preguntó la voz misteriosa dentro de la celda.

Para Naruto era una pregunta muy simple, pero al mismo tiempo doloroso al recordar lo que había sucedido.

-Eh, bueno eso, no lo sé. ... -El rubio le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, ya que simplemente no quería responder a su pregunta.

En cambio, la voz misteriosa le volvió a disparar otra pregunta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?.

Naruto se había hecho la misma pregunta justo al momento de haber llegado a ese extraño lugar.

Estaba demasiado molesto, quería venganza, quería hacer pagar a todas las personas que le habían tratado mal desde el último año.

Pero, no podía, simplemente no sabía como vengarse de todas las personas que lo habían pateado, apedreado, y cortado.

-No lo sé. ...

La voz misteriosa se había molestado al escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Es lo único que sabes decir?.

Y como si fuera una especie de broma, Naruto le respondió inconscientemente.

-No lo sé.

La voz misteriosa al escuchar al rubio, no hizo más que gruñir molesto por la respuesta del chico.

Claramente estaba haciendo una pregunta, y sentía que Naruto estaba jugando.

-Vale vale, de acuerdo lo siento. ... ¿Quién eres exactamente?. -El rubio ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo del mismo ser que estaba detrás de los barrotes.

-¿Porque me haces esa pregunta?. ... Tú ya sabes quién soy. –Respondió el Kyubi molesto saliendo de las sombras.

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros al ver que su plan no había funcionado.

-Kurama, supongo. ...

El Kyubi se había molestado aun más al volver a escuchar su nombre.

-¡¿Cómo exactamente sabes mi nombre?!.

El rubio por otro lado, se había confundido con su pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿No sabes como se tu nombre?. ... ¿No compartimos recuerdos o algo así?.

-Aunque estemos unidos, no compartimos los mismos conocimientos. ... Pero aun no has respondido mi pregunta, ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!.

Kurama estaba realmente molesto con el chico.

No podía comprender como era que un niño pudiera saber su nombre.

Le indignaba el simple hecho saber que un humano supiera su nombre sin que él se lo hubiese dado.

El niño en cuestión, se sentía muy mal al sentir que lo estaban regañando.

-Oye, no tienes porque enojarte. ... ¿Por qué todos se molestan conmigo de la nada? no lo entiendo, que acaso tampoco va a cambiar en este maldito universo. ...

El chico aun seguía sin entender porque todo el mundo se molestaba con él.

Su vida anterior fue igual, todo el mundo lo regañaba casi todo el tiempo.

En el mundo ninja, pensaba que sería diferente, pero, era igual, seguía teniendo la habilidad de hacer molestar a la gente sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Kurama al percibir la tristeza del rubio, comenzó a hablarle con voz calmada.

Él sabía que si quería conseguir respuestas, no tenía que hacer sentir mal a su portador.

-Ya calmate niño. ... Solo que me molesta que alguien más que no conozco sepa mi nombre.

Naruto por otra parte, no podía comprender su enojo por el nombre.

-¿Porque?. ... No entiendo, ¿No te gusta que te digan tu nombre?.

-No es eso. ... Muy pocos saben mi nombre. ... Es como una señal de confianza. ... Al darle a alguien tu verdadero nombre, le das a entender que confías en esa persona. ...

El rubio simplemente asintió ahora comprendiendo su situación.

-Ah, entiendo, ¿Te refieres que es como un secreto?.

Kurama asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, es una explicación más directa si así lo prefieres.

Naruto en ese instante, se estaba percatando que estaba hablando como si nada con el Kyubi.

Él pensaba que Kurama iba a ser más agresivo, parecía estar conteniendo sus ansias de querer matar al niño.

Naruto sabía que si quería tener el apoyo de Kurama en el futuro, tenía que hacerse amigo del rey de las bestias con cola.

Así que ya teniendo un plan simple, supo como comenzar.

-Bueno, como veo que no me conoces y no te gusta que te llame "Kurama", entonces te seguiré llamando "Kyubi".

El Zorro estaba totalmente confundido ante su comentario.

-¿Kyubi?. ... Es el nombre que me dieron ustedes los humanos. ... Está bien que me quieras llamar así, pero. ... ¿Porque te molestas? No debería importarte mi opinión.

El rubio simplemente se sentó en el suelo cruzándose de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya me lo dijiste. ... Solo das tu nombre a las personas que quienes tienes confianza, no creo que confíes mucho en mi, apenas nos conocemos.

Esto había sorprendido al Kyubi, era algo que nunca había esperado del niño.

Nunca antes, alguien había hecho ese gesto tan respetuoso.

-Hablando de mí nombre. ... Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, especialmente a tan corta edad.

Kurama había sido directo con su pregunta, pero sin la voz de enojo que tenía antes.

Naruto simplemente soltó un suspiro sabiendo que la explicación iba hacer muy muy larga.

-De acuerdo. ... Considerando que vamos a estar juntos por mucho tiempo, será mejor que te lo cuente de una vez. ... ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que este mundo no es lo que parece?.

El Kyubi no había entendido sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

El rubio simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa no sabiendo como actuaria Kurama al escuchar toda la información que tenia.

Pero no había otra manera, tenía que arriesgarse.

Y luego de unos segundos, Naruto comenzó a explicarle al Kyubi que existía un mundo donde miraban al mundo ninja como entretenimiento.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas explicando cada una de las cosas del otro mundo.

El zorro gruñía de enojo, realmente le molestaba pensar que estaba siendo observado por millones de personas.

-¡NO!, esto es indignante. ... Si fuera por mí, los mataría a todos.

Naruto en cambio, trataba de calmar al Kyubi, ya que no pensaba que le fuera a creer a la primera.

-Jejeje oye, calma, también hay muchos fanáticos que te tienen respeto.

-Me da igual, yo no quiero fanáticos. ...

-Vamos Kyubi, esto es un mundo paralelo. ... No creo que nadie sea tan estúpido como para dejar que yo diga groserías en televisión. ... Bueno, a menos que sea un Fanfic de un perdedor desempleado que aun vive con sus padres.

En ese instante, Naruto había recibido un golpe en su estomago.

El golpe había aparecido de la nada, nadie lo había golpeado, pareciera que el universo se había vengado de él por insultarlo.

-De acuerdo niño, tomare tu palabra, pero. ... ¿Porque te estás retorciendo de dolor?.

El rubio trató de recuperarse, ya que el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

-No-no es nada. ... Simplemente fue el aire.

Luego de unos segundos, el chico ya estaba totalmente recuperado.

Él ya sabía el nombre de Kurama, pero el rubio ni siquiera se había presentado como era debido.

-Cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo Naruto. ... En realidad realmente no me llamo Naruto, es el nombre que tengo este mundo, mi nombre real es Dani Ludenberg. ... Mi apellido es difícil de pronunciar. ... Mejor llámame Dani, es mi nombre original.

-De acuerdo niño, te llamare mocoso. -El Kyubi simplemente se rio con malicia al no querer aprender el nombre del rubio.

-JA, JA, JA. ... Que buen chiste. –Le respondió Naruto con voz sarcástica.

El ambiente que estaban presenciando, no era amenazante o perturbador.

El Kyubi sabía que el chico iba a ser una fuente incontable de conocimiento, le agregaba saber que su carcelero, no era un niño idiota y llorón.

-¿Y que vas hacer ahora?.

Rápidamente el chico le respondió con tristeza en su voz.

-Supongo que si aun estamos aquí, es porque aun estamos vivos, ¿Verdad?.

-Si, aun estamos vivos. ... Solo quedaste inconsciente. ... Mientras hablábamos, mi chakra ha estado sanando tu cuerpo.

Naruto al escuchar sus palabras, le agradeció mostrando una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Kyubi. ...

Kurama se había vuelto a confundir por las palabras del chico.

-¿Es todo?. ... ¿Una multitud de humanos intentaron matarte y tu simplemente sonríes?.

De la nada, la expresión alegre que estaba teniendo el rubio había cambiado a una enojada.

-¿Tú crees que no estoy enojado? Si fuera por mí. ... Los mataría a todos. ... Ha sido el sentimiento más horrible que había sentido en la vida. ... Nunca antes había recibido una paliza de esa magnitud. ... Aun sigo sin entender como era que el Naruto original pudo aguantar toda esa mierda durante años, yo apenas pude aguantar un año. ... Los odio a todos, quisiera matarlos por lo que me hicieron. ... Pero, no puedo. ... Aun soy muy débil. ... Y aun falta mucho para que si quiera me acepten en la academia ninja. ...

El rubio solo podía apretar sus puños con ira al saber que no podía hacer nada en contra de las personas que casi lo mataban.

La desesperación y la impotencia que había sentido, no se había comparado a nada a lo que había visto en su antigua vida.

-Todo eso es por mi culpa. ... Supongo que vas a comenzar a odiarme, ¿Verdad?.

El Kyubi sonrió de forma malvada al saber cuál era la próxima reacción de Naruto.

Pero la respuesta que había dicho el chico, no se lo había esperado.

-No. ... No te odio. ... No fue tu culpa, te estaban controlando. ... Aunque desquitarse conmigo no era la solución. ... Solo mírame, si fuera sido el Kyubi, me hubiera defendido y los hubiera matado a todos. ... Pero no, ¡¿Que acaso la gente es estúpida?!. ... Me parezco al cuarto Hokage, no se lo pensaron al menos por un minuto. ... La gente es tan imbécil que no sabe distinguir entre un niño y un zorro gigante. ...

Naruto estaba completamente enojado por la estupidez de los aldeanos.

Kurama en cambio, le gustaba como se comportaba su carcelero, alguien que odiaba a los humanos tanto como a él.

Dando igual las circunstancias, sabía que iba a encontrar una manera de engañarlo para liberarlo.

Sabía que iba hacer difícil, pero, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-¿Qué opinas de esta aldea y los aldeanos?.

Rápidamente el rubio le respondió poniéndose de pie para expresarse mejor.

-Esta aldea me importa una mierda. ... Malditos aldeanos, ¿Intentar matar a un niño por el simple hecho de creer que había sido el que destruyo la aldea hace 5 años? ¿Qué clase de personas harían eso?. ... Vamos, por mi, rompería el estúpido sello y dejaría que mates a todas las personas que encuentres. ... Pero resulta que no puedo hacerlo porque no tengo la estúpida llave de la celda.

Kurama realmente le estaba gustando como pensaba el chico.

Dejarse matar para que él pudiera eliminar a los humanos de esta aldea, había sido una idea muy grandiosa.

-De acuerdo. ... Parece que sabes mucho de mí, y de este mundo. ... Pero, hay algo que no entiendo. ... Por casualidades de la vida, observe que estabas escribiendo algo en una hoja lo que parecían ser garabatos. ... No lo entendía, pero habías mencionado algo sobre salvar y ayudar a mucha gente. ... ¿Vas a cambiar de opinión?.

-Bueno, realmente estaba haciendo una lista de cosas que iban a ocurrir en el futuro. ... Van a pasar muchos años, así que escribí lo más importante para que no se me olvidaran. ... Por ejemplo, escribí que tenía que evitar que Sasuke tuviera la marca de maldición, también puse "Pelear contra Gaara", "Detener la invasión", "Evitar que Akatsuki despierte al 10 colas".

Justo en ese instante, Kurama lo interrumpió con pánico en su voz.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Despertar al 10 colas?!.

El Kyubi no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Él estaba muy molesto, pero al mismo tiempo asustado.

-¡¿Quién esta tan demente para invocar al 10 colas?!.

Naruto por otra parte, estaba totalmente relajado.

Tanto que soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento al ver que tenía que explicar todos sobre Akatsuki.

-Es una larga historia, pero no te preocupes, tenemos tiempo.

Rápidamente el Kyubi le disparó su pregunta aun preocupado.

-¡¿Y cuándo van a trataran de invocarlo?!.

El rubio al verlo, trataba de aguantar su risa, por el comportamiento aterrado de Kurama.

Ver aterrado al rey de los Biju, era algo que no se podía ver todos los días.

Luego de haberse puesto serio, pudo contestarle al Kyubi.

-Eh, van a tratar de invocar al 10 colas cuando cumpla 16 o 17 años, más o menos. ... Aun tenemos 12 años para eso. ... Oh espera, hoy es mi cumple años. ... Eso significa que tenemos 11 años como máximo para que traten de ir por mí.

Kurama no estaba seguro sobre si confiar o no en el chico.

El rubio sabía mucha información sobre él, y posiblemente lo esté utilizando para asustarlo.

-Niño, ¿Estás seguro de eso?. ... Porque si estas jugando conmigo, te juro que te matare cuando me libere.

Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso antes su comentario.

-No-no es una broma, no soy tan estúpido como para querer jugarme la vida. ... Además, si se sobre el 10 colas, es porque al final lo invocaron, ¿No crees?.

-De acuerdo, si realmente dices la verdad y al final lo invocaron, eso quiere decir que mi portador era un debilucho. ... Tampoco puedo arriesgarme a salir de aquí porque me atraparían con sus trucos como la última vez. ... Maldita sea, no tengo opción. ... Niño, tienes que hacerte fuerte, tienes que fortalecerte a partir de ahora. ... ¡No quiero que el estúpido contenedor del Rey de los Biju pierda de forma patética!.

Kurama tenía que cancelar sus planes de salir del cuerpo del rubio.

Si lo que decía el niño era verdad, todos estaban realmente en problemas.

-¿Entrenamiento ninja?. ... No lo sé, yo creo que este cuerpo es demasiado joven para ir a la academia. ... Tendría que esperar más o menos un año más.

El Kyubi ya se encontraba más calmado ya sabiendo que iba a pasar años suficientes como para fortalecer al rubio.

-Niño, me da igual si tienes que entrenar levantando pesas. ... Pero al menos puedo enseñarte a como manejar y controlar tu Chakra. ... Solo piénsalo, entrenando un poco, podías vengarte de todos en la aldea algún día.

-Controlar mi Chakra ¿Dices?. ... Eso suena tentador. ... De acuerdo, iré a entrenar. ... ¿Pero podemos hacerlo mañana?, no sé que ocurre, pero me siento muy cansado.

Naruto en ese instante, soltó un bostezo de cansancio al no saber porque se encontraba tan cansado cuando realmente estaba en el espacio mental de Kurama.

El Kyubi simplemente observó lo flaco y lo mal nutrido que estaba el chico.

-Está bien, deberías irte a tu casa. ... Tu cuerpo ya esta sanado desde hace media hora.

Naruto se había extrañado por su comentario, ya que esperaba que el Zorro le diría que estaba sanado para que se fuera más rápido del lugar.

-¿Hace media hora? ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?.

Kurama simplemente le dio una sonrisa maliciosa detrás de la celda.

-Digamos que. ... Hace tiempo que no tengo una conversación decente.

El rubio se había sentido alagado por el comentario, ya que para él, también había sido mucho tiempo no haber hablado con alguien sin que lo reprendieran.

-Gracias de nuevo por curarme las heridas. ... Espera, como vamos hacer el entrenamiento, duré como un año intentando contactarme contigo, pero era imposible.

-Niño, no te preocupes, yo hare la conexión a partir de ahora, será más fácil. ... Nos vemos, mocoso. ...

El Kyubi tras decir esas palabras, Naruto fue tragado por la oscuridad.

Naruto ahora se encontraba acostado en el suelo.

Era de noche, el Festival para celebrar la derrota del Kyubi había terminado.

Poco a poco observaba su cuerpo aun intacto.

Tanto las cortadas como las quemaduras habían desaparecido.

Pero con el inconveniente de que estaba totalmente desnudo porque posiblemente, su ropa se había consumido por el fuego por el Jutsu que había lanzado la peliazul.

Pero, no le dio mucha importancia porque sabía que algún día todas las personas que lo habían tratado mal, serian castigadas.

Pero aun se estaba preguntando como era que el Naruto original seguía sonriente después de toda esta basura.

Lo único que este Naruto ya daba por hecho, era que no era el mismo Naruto del anime.

No eran las mismas personas.

Él ya no iba a dejarse someter por las personas cuando se hiciera más fuerte.

Habían pasado tan solo un año, y ya estaba harto de vivir en un lugar donde todos lo odiaban y lo trataban mal.

Ya que al día siguiente comenzaría su entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte.

-Mañana. ... Mañana será un nuevo día. ... Ahora tengo el apoyo de Kurama. ... Solo es cuestión de tiempo para hacerme más fuerte y vengarme de todos estos malditos aldeanos. ... Los matare a todos. ... Los matare lenta y dolorosamente.

Tras decir esas palabras con algo de enojo.

Levantó del suelo, la bolsa de compras que había encontrado antes, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia su departamento.

Al menos, tenía la suerte de que por fin iba a comer algo por el día de hoy.

*Fin del Capitulo*

.

Notas de un congelado autor: "Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 7 remasterizado, esta vez, pude arreglar todas las fallas de este capítulo. ... Originalmente, este capítulo me enojaba porque había tenido un problema con Word en ese tiempo y se corrompía el capitulo, lo había escrito dos veces, pero ahora si puedo decir que está arreglado porque reemplace casi literalmente el 50% del capítulo, ahora ya está mejor. ... Mas o menos."

Pero bueno, ya no les cuento más mi vida, nos vemos para el siguiente capítulo.

PD: En este capítulo hay una pista que será crucial para el capítulo de la invasión de Konoha.


	8. Capitulo 8: Comienzo del entrenamiento

Capitulo 8: "Comienzo del entrenamiento ninja"

.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana.

Naruto dormía tranquilamente en el suelo.

Estaba tan cansado por lo que habia sucedido anoche, que al momento de llegar a su departamento, se recostó en el suelo para descansar un poco.

Pero al final, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta.

Luego de pasar varios minutos, el rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos, un poco adolorido por haber dormido en el piso de la sala.

Pero, ese dolor no había sido nada comparado con la paliza que había recibido el dia anterior en la noche.

Luego de haberse levantado, se dirigio a la cocina para abrir el refrigerador.

Solo había un huevo.

El refigerador estaba tan vacio que el huevo parecía sentirse solo.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto se enojo al ver que solo tenía un huevo para desayunar.

Si, habia obtenido diversas frutas y jugos el dia anterior, pero, el hambre era tan grande que se lo habia terminado todo en una misma noche.

De todas maneras, un desayuno, era un desayuno, sin importar en qué dirección se mirara.

Él al tomar un sartén para cocinar, logro recordar que no tenía ni siquiera aceite o mantequilla para evitar que el huevo se pegara a la sartén.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a cocinar el huevo sobre el sartén.

Cabe destacar que el huevo efectivamente si se había pegado sobre ella.

Luego de pasar unos minutos, su huevo estaba casi quemado, pero crudo al mismo tiempo.

Pero al rubio ya no le importaba nada.

Él solo quería comer su estúpido desayuno de una vez por todas.

Al comenzar a comer, no podía evitar poner una cara amarga con cada mordida.

Si, su desayuno era igual de horrible que siempre, ya que casi todos los días en los últimos meses habia estado desayunando con huevos podridos.

Pero, Naruto no podía hacer nada.

Él no tenía el lujo de desperdiciar nada, no había nada más que comer.

-(¿Comiendo esa basura otra vez?). –Le preguntó una voz dentro de su mente.

Naruto al escucharlo, no pudo evitar asustarse un poco.

-¿Eh? ¿Kyubi eres tú?. ...

-(¿Quién mas iba a ser?).

-No lo sé. ... ¿Papá Noel?. –Le respondió el rubio con un tono burlón.

Kurama no sabía que era exactamente lo que decía el rubio, pero lo habia dejado pasar por esta vez.

-(A veces dices cosas muy extrañas. ... Ya, en serio, ¿Aun comiendo basura?).

El Kyubi simplemente estaba disgustado al saber que era lo que estaba comiendo su portador.

Siendo el portador del rey de las bestias con cola, debería comer bien para evitar morir.

Pero Naruto simplemente le respondió con un suspiro de frustración.

-No tengo alternativa. ... No puedo salir a comprar alimento porque los aldeanos me suben exageradamente los precios. ... Y lo peor es que el maldito Hokage no hace algo al respecto. ... ¿Que acaso no es el Jefe de esta aldea?. ... Pareciera que aquí todo el mundo hace lo que se le dé la gana. –Naruto al terminar de comer, arrojó el sartén hacia los demás platos sucios.

-(Hablando del Hokage. ... ¿Vas a decirle lo que pasó ayer?).

-¿Hablarle, es un chiste?. ... Por favor, sería una pérdida de tiempo. ... ¿Qué le voy a decir?. ... "Me atacaron los aldeanos, me patearon, me apedrearon y también me clavaron agujas". ... Solo mírame, estoy en perfectas condiciones sin heridas. ... No tengo pruebas. ... Además, el Hokage siempre está ocupado. ... Y aunque no lo estuviese, y yo tuviera las pruebas, no haría nada como siempre.

En ese instante, Kurama comenzó a reír de forma maliciosa.

-(Interesante. ... Veo que ya no formas lazos con ese viejo. ... No eres un niño estúpido como creía después de todo. ...)

-Es porque no soy un niño. ... En realidad tengo 16. ... Espera, pasó un año, así que tengo 17 años mentalmente. ... Esto de acordarme de mi edad real se ve hacer cada vez más difícil. ... Bueno, mejor dejemos eso de lado, ¿Como comenzamos el entrenamiento?.

Naruto estaba un poco ansioso por entrenar.

Él esperaba tener que esperar un año más para entrar a la academia ninja, pero un entrenamiento adelantado era mucho más beneficioso.

-(Primero que nada, ¿Sabes cómo usar Chakra?).

Kurama habia disparado una sencilla pregunta.

Si su contenedor sabía muchas cosas sobre el mundo ninja y sobre lo que iba a ocurrir, era de esperarse que supiera cómo utilizar sus habilidades.

Pero, ese no era el caso, ya que el rubio se estaba riendo de forma nerviosa al escuchar la pregunta.

-Ehhh, Kyubi. ... No sé cómo controlar mi Chakra, ni siquiera sé cómo usar Chakra, y menos saber un Jutsu.

El Zorro en cambio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-(No puede ser, mi contenedor es más inútil de lo que creí. ... ¿Estás realmente seguro que van a ir tras de mí en los próximos 11 años?).

Rápidamente Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Estoy 100% seguro. ... Vamos, en 11 años pueden pasar muchas cosas, creo que podre aprender todo eso del Chakra e años. ...

-Niño, realmente espero que tengas razón. ... Como sea, tu condición física en estos momentos es más que basura. ... Pero preocupémonos después, hasta ahora necesitas como aprender a usar Chakra. ...

Y el Kyubi tras decir esas palabras, el entrenamiento habia comenzado.

Él le estaba enseñando los principios y el manejo básico del Chakra.

Le dio varios consejos para hacer que su energía física y espiritual fluctuara más rápido por su circulación.

Cualquier tipo de ayuda era buena para que aprendiera a usar su Chakra más rápido.

Pero Naruto, no lo estaba consiguiendo, ya que habían pasado alrededor de 6 horas sin avanzar.

Era de esperarse, era su primera vez usando Chakra.

Pero ese no era solo el motivo, era que no tenía energías suficientes como para siquiera intentarlo.

Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo, habían pasado muchas horas y solo habia comido un huevo en el desayuno.

El chico quería salir a la calle para conseguir algo de alimento.

Pero él no quería hacerlo, ya que la experiencia del dia anterior, lo habia traumatizado.

No sabía si realmente estaba seguro de salir a la calle, pero, ¿Para qué?.

¿Para comer de la basura de nuevo?.

Naruto simplemente ya estaba harto de comer en la basura.

Lo que habia cenado el dia anterior, habia sido lo más delicioso que habia comido en meses.

Si, era simple fruta después de todo, pero la gran diferencia era que era fruta fresca y jugosa.

Después de haber comido semejante banquete anoche, no quería volver a comer de la basura.

-(Niño ¿Ocurre algo?). -Preguntó el Kyubi luego de ver que el chico no se habia movido por unos minutos.

Pero Naruto por otro lado, habia dado un pequeño sobre salto con la voz de su compañero.

-Eh, no, no es nada.

-Niño, no me engañas. ... Estas pensando en volver a comer de la basura otra vez, ¿verdad?.

El rubio se habia sorprendido un poco al ver que Kurama habia adivinado sus intenciones.

-¿Co-Como lo sabes?.

Kurama al escuchar su pregunta, soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Cuando estamos conectados mentalmente, puedo escuchar todos tus pensamientos como si hablaras en voz alta. ... Como sea, ¿Realmente quieres volver a comer de la basura?.

-Eh bueno, a-ahora mismo no tengo donde conseguir alimentos. ... El dinero que me da el Hokage no alcanza, que de paso, ya me quede sin él otra vez. ... No tengo opción, tengo que buscar de la estúpida basura.

Lo que decía Naruto tenía un buen punto, realmente no habia opciones.

No podía hacer nada porque apenas su cuerpo era de un niño débil y desnutrido.

-(¿Realmente tienes que hacerlo?. ... Piénsalo. ... Los aldeanos te tratan mal. ... Los vendedores de las tiendas a las que fuiste, te habían vendido las cosas a sobre precio. ... ¿Realmente tienes ser gentil por personas como esas?). ...

El rubio no podía entender que era lo que estaba diciendo su compañero.

-¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?.

Kurama al escuchar la pregunta, no pudo evitar enojarse.

-(Mocoso, entiende. ... ¿Acaso estas obligado a seguir sus reglas?. ... Si te roban, tienes derecho a robarles. ... Si te tratan mal, tienes derecho a ser cruel con ellos. ... Si tratan de matarte, tienes todo el derecho de matarlos primero. ... Asi es el ciclo de la vida, el más fuerte siempre va a someter al débil. ... Asi ha sido desde el principio de la vida, y seguirá siéndolo hasta el fin de los tiempos).

Naruto por otra parte, no podía negar que el Kyubi decía la verdad.

Todo el régimen del mundo ninja se basa en quien es el más fuerte.

-Está bien, pero. ... ¿Robar en las tiendas?. ... No creo que sea buena idea, digo, todo el mundo sabe quién soy yo, a la primera que me vean, ya me estarán echando a la calle.

Kurama sabia eso de ante mano, pero, él tenía un plan aprueba de idiotas.

-(Chico, te tengo una pregunta. ... ¿Alguien sabe que eres muy parecido a tu padre?).

El rubio en cuestión no sabía que era lo que planeaba el Kyubi.

Pero luego de una pequeña conversación, Naruto había salido de su departamento con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, con agujeros en los ojos para que nadie lo reconociera.

Era el peor disfraz del mundo, pero sorprendentemente, estaba siendo demasiado efectivo.

-(No puede ser, es el peor disfraz de la historia. ... Se me había ocurrido este plan hace meses, pero pensaba que la gente se iba a dar cuenta. ... Pero considerando que nadie aun no ha especulado que sea el hijo del cuarto Hokage, me hace creer que los aldeanos son realmente estúpidos).

Naruto en su mente aun seguía sin creer la estupidez de las personas.

Él sabía que la gente podía ser ignorante la mayoría de las veces, pero no pensaba que fueran idiotas todo el tiempo.

Pero dejando eso de lado, aprovechó su "nuevo poder de invisibilidad" para entrar a una tienda de comestibles.

Considerando que aun no lo habían sacado de la tienda, le hacía pensar que realmente su disfraz horrible estaba funcionando.

Luego de unos segundos, el rubio logró percatarse de los precios que tenían cada producto.

-(¿Que mierda? Este desgraciado. ... Ni si quiera es la octava parte de lo que habia pagado antes, simplemente es ridículo los precios que tienen hacia mí. ... Al diablo, yo me iba a sentir mal por robar en esta tienda, pero viendo los precios de los productos, me hace cambiar de opinión).

El rubio, aun no sabía leer del todo.

Pero los números eran algo que sabía perfectamente, porque sin importar en qué idioma estén los productos, los números eran un lenguaje universal.

-(¿Y qué piensas hacer?).

Kurama preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosamente sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que pensaba el chico.

-Solo observa. ...

Naruto al decir esas palabras, tomo todo lo que pudo en una bolsa, y se puso enfrente del mostrador.

El vendedor estaba extrañado por la bolsa de papel que tenía el chico cubriéndole la cara.

Pero quedo aun mas confundido al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio.

-Oye señor vendedor, suerte para la próxima.

Luego de unos segundos, Naruto le arrojo un tomate a la cara del vendedor.

Él chico, sin pensarlo mucho, salió corriendo de la tienda aun teniendo su horrible disfraz.

El vendedor de la tienda se habia enojado con el niño que le habia arrojado el tomate.

Pero al salir de la tienda, y observar por donde se habia ido, el rubio ya habia desaparecido.

Naruto por otro lado, ya se encontraba en su departamento totalmente exhausto.

La adrenalina de huir de alguien del cual posiblemente lo iba a golpear, habia sido demasiado emocionante.

Él habia robado por primera vez en su vida, nunca pensó que fuera tan agotador.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía culpable en lo más mínimo.

Porque simplemente no era un robo.

En realidad, no había hecho nada malo, porque ese vendedor le había robado antes.

Simplemente hizo justicia.

El vendedor le había robado más de lo que él había tomado.

No había hecho nada malo, solo cobró lo que se merecía.

-Te-Te-Tengo para alimentarme por lo menos por una semana. ... Comería ahora mismo, pero, estoy realmente cansador por huir. ...

-(Y dime niño, ¿Se sintió bien?). –Preguntó el Zorro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naruto trataba de recuperar el aliento luego de haber corrido demasiado.

Él simplemente pensaba en que no pasaría hambre por un tiempo hasta que se acabase sus alimentos.

-Debí haber robado desde hace meses. ... No puedo decir que fue un gesto honesto. ... Pero, me importa una mierda. ... Moría de hambre. ... No es como si fuera robado dinero.

Luego de decir esas palabras, el chico le dio una mordida a una manzana.

Kurama por otra parte, le estaba gustando el comportamiento de su contenedor.

-(Así se habla niño. ... Que nadie te pisotee. ... Si quieren respeto. ... Tendrán que ganárselo).

-Luego de comer. ... Continuamos con el entrenamiento del control del Chakra. ... No he progresado casi nada porque me faltaban energías.

-(Hablando de eso. ... ¿Sabes algún tipo de entrenamiento físico que sería efectivo para ti ya sabiendo el futuro?).

Naruto al escuchar la palabra "entrenamiento".

No pudo evitar recordar los entrenamientos que había en su anime favorito, "Dragón Ball"

-En realidad sí, ¿Existe un Jutsu que haga que lo que este dentro de esta habitación aumente su gravedad hasta 10 veces su peso?.

El rubio no sabía perfectamente si existía un Jutsu o lugar que aumentase la gravedad.

Pero si realmente existía, sabía que iba a aumentar su fuerza considerablemente como Vegeta y su máquina de gravedad.

-(Mmm. ... No creo que eso exista. ... Bueno. ... No exactamente).

Kurama sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pero él no sabía ese tipo de Jutsu.

Pero en cambio, tenía pensado en algo similar.

-¿Que tienes en mente? ¿En serio puedo entrenar sobre gravedad aumentada?. -Naruto estaba emocionado al saber que realmente podía entrenar sobre gravedad aumentada.

-(No exactamente, bueno, en realidad sí, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo ahora. ... Aun no sabes cómo usar Chakra. ... Ni siquiera harás lo que te voy a pedir). –El Kyubi termino su explicación soltando un suspiro frustrado.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver el Chakra con lo que me vayas a pedir?.

-(Niño, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre los sellos de gravedad?. ...) –Preguntó Kurama ya pensando que Naruto sabría de lo que estaba hablando, pero se habia sorprendido al ver que nunca habia escuchado sobre esos sellos.

-¿Sellos de gravedad?. ... Sé que existen los sellos explosivos, los de sellado y otros más. ... Pero no recuerdo en ninguno que haya usado o hablado sobre los sellos de gravedad ¿Cómo funcionan?. ...

Naruto por otra parte, estaba muy emocionado al saber que podía hacer un entrenamiento con gravedad aumentada.

Pero por otro lado, le molestaba al no saber sobre ese tipo de sellos.

-(Te explico, son sellos que escribes en un papel del cual puedes adherir a tu cuerpo para aumentar tu peso, pero, el peso varía dependiendo del lugar y la cantidad de Chakra que uses sobre el sello. ... Tu madre, las uso muchas veces para inmovilizar a tu padre para que fuera más fácil someterlo en la cama. ...)

Justo en ese instante, Naruto lo interrumpió, ya que no quería seguir escuchando.

-Basta, no sigas hablando. ... No quiero tener esa imagen mental en mi cabeza. ... Sé que no son mis verdaderos padres, pero me perturba saber que Kushina violaba casi todas las noches a Minato. ...

-(En realidad era todos los días incluyendo en la mañana, pero nadie decía nada).

El rubio al escucharlo, no pudo evitar imaginar todo lo que habia dicho el Kyubi.

Su mente pervertida fue tan grande que ya tenía la cara completamente roja.

-¿Po-Podemos volver al tema de los sellos?.

Kurama simplemente asintió pensando en lo mismo.

-(Si, realmente no me apetece hablar sobre cómo se aparean los humanos. ... Asi que, como iba diciendo. ... Son sellos que puedes pegar a tu cuerpo para hacer que tu peso aumente. ... Pero hay dos inconvenientes. ... El primero es que para hacer el sello, necesitas saber escribir, creo que los humanos lo llaman Fuinjutsu. ... De todas maneras, tu escritura no es muy buena como que digamos. ... Y la segunda es que para que se activen, necesitaras usar Chakra sobre ellos. ... Por eso digo que no puedes hacerlo ahora mismo).

El rubio habia entendido todo completamente.

Sabía que escribir japonés no iba hacer muy difícil si intentaba aprender ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo, te entiendo. ... Supongo que tendré que ir a ver al Hokage para ver si me da unos libros para aprender a leer y escribir. ...

A Naruto no le gusta la idea sobre tener que ir con el Hokage para pedirle ayuda, ya que anteriormente, lo habia hecho sentir mal.

Pero de todas maneras, no habia otra opción.

Si entraba a una biblioteca con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, posiblemente la bibliotecaria haría quitársela.

-(Hablando de escritura. ... ¿Qué es ese idioma que llamas "Español"?). –Preguntó el Zorro muy curioso.

A lo que el rubio le respondió con un simple suspiro recordando su pasado.

-Es solo escritura. ... No tiene poderes sobre naturales o algo por el estilo . ... No va a servir para nada en este mundo. ... A menos que sea para mensajes secretos. ... Pero no creo que ese sea el caso ya que soy el único que sabe ese idioma. ...

-(¿Qué hay de la niña?). –Volvió a preguntar Kurama.

-¿Hablas de Tenten?. ... Hace meses que no la veo. ... No sé qué haría si nos volviéramos a ver. ... Supongo que lloraría un poco, me golpearía. ... Me mordería, y luego me abrazaría. ... No lo sé. .. Pero, creo que es mejor no verla. ... Ya sabes, la gente me odia e intentaron matarme. ... No sé cómo piensan los aldeanos, pero si me ven hablando con ella o sus padres, posiblemente piensen mal de ellos. ... No creo que sea buena idea molestarla, está viviendo una mejor vida. ... No hay porque arruinársela. ...

Naruto se sentía triste por tener la idea de abandonar a su primera amiga.

Pero, él sabía que si quería mantenerla a salva, tenía que alejarse de ella.

Luego de unas horas de descanso, el Kyubi le volvió a explicar cómo usar Chakra.

No iba a poder usar Chakra de la noche a la mañana, pero poco a poco iba a aprender a usarla.

Un mes pasó luego de ese dia.

Durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, Naruto habia entrenado arduamente para poder controlar bien su Chakra.

En la primeras dos semanas pudo lograr como canalizar su uso gracias a Kurama, que lo habia ayudado dándole un poco de su Chakra.

Ahora podía usar su propio Chakra, pero de forma muy escaza.

Sobre la cantidad no habia de que preocuparse, porque tenía cantidades exageradas de Chakra gracias a su línea de sangre.

Los Uzumaki, era un clan poderosos que las demás aldeas le tenían miedo, por sus habilidades de sellado.

Pero no solo eso, ya que también tenían la peculiaridad sobre que tenían cantidades inhumanas de Chakra, tanto, que los jóvenes tenían incluso 10 veces más Chakra que un ninja normal.

Pero, si lograban entrenar su manejo de esté, podían superar incluso la cifra de unas 100 veces más energía de un Jounin de cualquier otra aldea.

Ya dejando esa historia de lado.

En el departamento Naruto, el chico estaba intentando usar un poco de Chakra para poder caminar sobre las paredes.

Pero no hacía más que caerse de cabeza con cada intento.

-Eso dolió. ...

Kurama estaba confundido por lo que estaba haciendo su contenedor.

Ya que lo habia visto caer al suelo más de 6 veces

-(¿Qué estás haciendo?).

-Estoy, estoy intentando caminar por las paredes. ... En el anime vi que solo era concentrar tu Chakra en tus pies, parecía divertido, así que quise intentarlo, aunque no salió como yo pensaba. ... Es más difícil de lo que creía.

Tras decir esas palabras, Naruto volvió a intentar caminar sobre la pared.

Habia corrido hacia la pared como lo habia recordado con los ejercicios del árbol.

Pero el resultado habia sido el mismo, ya que ni siquiera pudo pegar su pie a la pared.

Kurama simplemente soltó un suspiro aburrido al ver que el chico se habia caído.

-(Ya deja de intentarlo mocoso. ... Apenas sabes manejar Chakra, dudo que ni siquiera puedas controlarlo a la perfección).

-Kyubi por favor, ten un poco de fe en mí, estoy aprendiendo rápido. ... Solo me tomo un mes para poder canalizar mi chakra. ... Solo me hace falta concentrarme más.

Y Naruto, tras a volver hablar, volvió a juntar sus manos para tratar de volver a concentrar su Chakra en la palma de sus pies.

Ya estando preparado, volvió a correr hacia la pared, pero el resultado habia sido el mismo, ya que otra vez volvió a caer de cabeza al piso.

Él sin dudar a duda, estaba haciendo demasiado ruido, pero realmente tenia suerte de no tener vecinos, porque si no, no pudiera hacer todo el ruido con su entrenamiento.

-(Niño, ya deja eso, ahora mismo tus reservas de Chakra son demasiado grandes. ... Controlar toda esa cantidad de energía te va a ser muy difícil con el pequeño cuerpo que tienes ahora).

Naruto por otro lado, estaba confundido sobre lo que decía el Kyubi.

-Bueno, necesito controlar perfectamente mi Chakra, ¿no?. ... ¿Qué es más importante que controlar mi Chakra?.

-(Idiota, tu condición física. ... Da igual que tan potente pueda ser tu Chakra, si tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarlo, no servirá de nada. ... En otras palabras, necesitaras aprender a escribir para que puedas crear tus propios sellos de gravedad. ... Bueno, también puedes probar hacer ejercicio, pero sería demasiado lento).

-De acuerdo, supongo que no tengo de otra que ir a ver al Hokage que me algunos libros infantiles para aprender a leer y escribir. -El rubio soltó un suspiro de frustración no queriendo ir con Sarutobi.

Kurama en cambio, estaba departe de Naruto.

-(¿Seguro que puedes confiar en el viejo?).

El rubio simplemente le respondió cruzándose de brazos algo enojado.

-Claro que no. ... En el anime se veía más cariñoso. ... Pero supongo que me perdí los capítulos donde mostraban que el viejo era un idiota. ... De todas maneras, es el único quien tengo en mente ahora. ... Digo, no creo que sea tan desgraciado como para negarse a que yo aprenda a leer.

Y luego de unos minutos meditando sobre lo que iba a ocurrir, decidió que iba a arriesgarse de todas maneras.

Si el rubio quería obtener los sellos de gravedad, tenía que aprender a escribir perfectamente.

Al llegar a la torre, le pidió al Hokage muchos libros infantiles para poder aprender a leer.

Y otros libros, para aprender a escribir.

Sarutobi en cambio, se había alegrado al saber que el rumor sobre que Naruto habia sido quemado vivo, eran mentiras.

En partes, el rumor si era cierto, pero el rubio prefirió dejar eso en secreto, ya que de todas maneras, el Hokage no iba hacer nada al respecto como siempre.

Sin hablar demasiado, el viejo le entregó algunos libros infantiles con los que al menos podía aprender a leer bien.

Ya teniendo los libros en su poder, decidió volver a su departamento.

Y de nuevo ocurrió.

Los minutos pasaron, las horas, los días, los meses.

Y como siempre, se le hacía muy difícil aprender japonés.

Para los niños se le hacía fácil ya que mientras que alguien es más joven, se le es más fácil digerir la información.

Pero él, no era un chico cualquiera, era un niño con la mentalidad de un joven adulto.

Aun así, no se le hacía imposible, solo se le hacía más difícil.

Pero, en cuestión de meses, Naruto ya podía entender muchas palabras en la aldea.

Su escritura comenzaba a ser un poco más decente.

Pero aun estaba lejos de ser perfecta para crear los sellos de gravedad.

4 meses pasaron volando.

Ya habían ocurrido un total de 5 meses desde que comenzó su entrenamiento con el Kyubi.

Era aburrido, ya que todos los días era hacer lo mismo.

Despertar, control de Chakra, aprender a escribir, seguir aprendiendo a leer, comer, volver a dormir.

Sin lugar a dudas, era demasiado monótona y aburrida.

Su control de Chakra habia mejorado un poco, pero aun seguía siendo un desastre.

Al menos podía usarlo, tanto, que aprendió a usar Chakra en sus pies para correr más rápido, pero aun así, gastaba demasiado.

Su escritura aun necesitaba mucho trabajo, pero era mejor que antes.

Si seguía a ese ritmo, podría disminuir los tiempos de entrenamientos de un mes, a un día según el rubio.

Kurama tenía un alto conocimiento sobre el uso del Chakra, pero no tenía idea de cómo entrenar el estado físico de los humanos.

Pero Naruto tenía en mente muchas maneras de entrenar.

Maneras de las cuales corría por la aldea con una motivación en mente.

No ser atrapado por los demás aldeanos cuando robaba en los puestos de comida.

-¡Maldito ladrón! ¡Atrapen a ese niño!. –Gritó un hombre muy enojado con su escoba en la mano.

Pero ese hombre no habia sido el único con mala suerte, ya que el vendedor que tenía enfrente, también le habían robado.

-¡Ese chico ya me tiene harto! ¡Ya han sido 3 veces este mes! ¡¿Que acaso nadie puede atraparlo?!.

Todos los vendedores ya se estaban hartando por ver que le estaban robando todas las semanas.

Pero, ellos no podían hacer nada por dos simples motivos.

Uno de ellos era que el chico huía saltando en los techos, mientras que en la segunda, no sabían de la identidad del niño para reportarlo, porque siempre llevaba una bolsa de papel cubriéndole la cara.

Era el peor disfraz del mundo, pero nadie podía negar que era demasiado efectivo.

-(No puedo creerlo fue más fácil que la ultima vez, pensé que habían aumentado la seguridad en las tiendas).

Naruto se estaba riendo al ver que no podían atrapar a un niño de 5 años.

Él pensaba que todo el entrenamiento que estaba teniendo, era una pérdida de tiempo, pero habia cambiado de opinión al ver que robar se le estaba haciendo cada vez más fácil.

Durante todo este tiempo, no habia vuelto a pasar hambre.

A él no le importaba robar, porque no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Los vendedores, ya le habían robado antes cuando le vendían los productos a sobre precio.

Naruto simplemente cobraba lo que por derecho era suyo.

Nadie podía detenerlo, nadie podía atraparlo, el chico se sentía invencible.

Pero, eso era lo que él pensaba, hasta que alguien apareció de la nada delante del rubio cuando estaba huyendo de su último robo.

-Niño ¿Tus padres no te han enseñado que robar es malo?. -Decía un hombre con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto al escuchar su voz, sabia quien era perfectamente, y desde ese momento, supo que no tenía escapatoria.

El cabello del hombre tenía forma de hongo.

Tenía cejas grandes, y tenía puesto un traje verde, junto con su chaleco Jounin que también era de color verde.

-(No-No-No puede ser. ... ¿Que hace este tipo aquí? ¿Acaso lo contrataron para atraparme? Es imposible que pueda huir de este tipo). -El rubio trataba de pensar en alguna forma de escapar tras ver al hombre que tenía enfrente, pero, daba igual lo que pensaba, el ninja que tenía enfrente lo detendría en cuestión de segundos.

-Oye niño, ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Acaso te sorprendió que el huracán verde de la hoja haya aparecido de la nada enfrente de ti?. -Gai, el ninja que lo estaba observando, estaba mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Naruto sin embargo, habia tragado un poco de saliva, para luego dar un paso hacia atrás.

Pero, el ninja verde se habia dado cuenta de ello.

-Niño, no trates de escapar. ... Es imposible que puedas escapar de mí. ... Te propongo un trato. ... Si me das lo que robaste, prometo que el castigo será menos severo, te lo prometo.

Kurama por otro lado, comenzó a reírse de su comentario.

-("Castigo menos severo" dice el humano. ... ¿Recuerdas como fue tu ultimo castigo?).

El rubio con tan solo escuchar esas palabras de su compañero, hizo que temblara un poco al recordar el dia de la paliza.

Esa última experiencia, habia sido la peor de toda la vida.

Él no iba a dejar que lo atraparan, si los aldeanos supieran de su identidad, no dudarían en volverlo a atacar.

-No. ... No voy a devolver nada. ... -Naruto le habia respondido cambiando un poco su tono de voz para que Gai no lo reconociera.

El Jounin por otro lado, estaba confundido por lo que habia dicho el niño.

-¿Que has dicho?.

El rubio rápidamente le respondió aun tratando de cambiar su voz.

-Ya-Ya escuchaste, no te daré nada. ...

Gai simplemente cerró los ojos para luego soltar un suspiro al ver que el chico no se iba a entregar.

-Bueno niño, no me dejas otra opción, así que. ...

Justo en el momento que Gai volvió abrir los ojos, Naruto habia desaparecido.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?. ...

El Jounin en cuestión, se estaba preguntando hacia donde habia ido el chico.

Habia observando en todas las direcciones, hasta que pudo lograr observar a lo lejos un chico con una bolsa en la cabeza corriendo en la calle.

-¡Oye! ¡No me dejaste terminar mi frase!. ...

Naruto solo podía hacer una cosa, correr y rezar para que no lo atraparan.

Él pensaba que no tenía oportunidad alguna de huir del Jounin, pero si era atrapado, sabía que los aldeanos iban a golpearlo.

-(No, no puedo dejar que me atrapen. ... Necesito huir de alguna manera de ese súper cejotas. ... Espero que el entrenamiento sobre el control de Chakra sirva para algo).

El habia concentrado un poco de su chakra a sus piernas para tratar de correr más rápido.

Pero como era de esperarse, su control aun seguía siendo lamentable.

Si, podía correr más rápido, pero su desgaste era exagerado.

Prácticamente estaba desperdiciando demasiado Chakra.

Naruto habia cruzado varias esquinas de los callejones, parecía que estaba logrando escapar de Gai.

Pero, Gai era un Jounin, escapar de un ninja nivel Jounin era imposible apenas con el poco entrenamiento físico que estaba teniendo.

En otras palabras, tenía las de perder.

Gai estaba saltando de en techo en techo para no perder la vista del rubio.

Para él, atrapar al niño sería demasiado fácil, pero, viendo como un niño tan pequeño pudiera correr tan rápido, le hacía entender que el chico no era normal.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero Naruto no podía deshacerse del Jounin verde que lo venia persiguiendo.

-(Por favor, ¿Aun me sigue persiguiendo? ¿Que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?. ... Esto es cada vez más difícil, no puedo hacer nada, ya me estoy quedando sin Chakra). -El rubio estaba totalmente frustrado al sentir como su Chakra se estaba desvaneciendo demasiado rápido.

-(Niño que esperabas, tienes demasiado Chakra, controlarlo a la perfección no es algo que pueda tomar algunos meses. ... Además, has estado desperdiciando cantidades de energía como si no hubiera un mañana. ... ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?).

Naruto al escuchar la pregunta, no sabía que hacer, simplemente no habia una forma de escapar de ese sujeto.

Pero, él no tenía pensado rendirse, el rubio no quería ser atrapado, porque no quería que los aldeanos lo golpeasen de nuevo.

Pero habia recordado algo que le iba a servir de mucha ayuda.

-(Espera, creo que se cómo deshacerme del súper Cejotas. ... ¿Recuerdas el pergamino extra que me dio el Hokage cuando le pedí algunos libros para aprender a leer?).

Rápidamente Kurama le respondió algo molesto.

-(¿En serio piensas hacerlo?. ... Niño, ya te lo dije, usas demasiado Chakra cuando tratas de usar ese dichoso Jutsu. ...)

Naruto en cambio, sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero no sabía si su plan iba a funcionar realmente.

-Kyubi, solo piensa, me estoy quedando sin Chakra. ... Puede que esta vez sí funcione. ...

El rubio tras decir esas palabras, disminuyo un poco su velocidad para que Gai creyera que se estaba quedando sin energía.

El Jounin en cuestión, solo estaba jugando con el chico.

Habían corrido por alrededor de una hora, lo cual era demasiado para un niño tan pequeño.

-Parece que se está cansando, no podrá seguir a este ritmo por mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco el ninja verde se estaba acercando al rubio.

-Oye niño, mi oferta aun sigue en pie. ... Si te dejas atrapar, me asegurare de que no pase nada malo, solo devuelve lo que robaste.

Naruto simplemente no respondía.

Él simplemente seguía corriendo pero disminuía aun más su velocidad.

Gai por otro lado, sonreía con mucha seguridad en su rostro tratando de convencer al rubio.

El chico se habia volteado para ver que tan cerca estaba, y al notar que estaba a un metro, puso a prueba su plan.

Justo al momento de llegar a una cuadra, Naruto junto sus manos.

-(Espero que funcione). ... "Bunshin no Jutsu".

El rubio tras decir esas palabras, aparecieron 5 imágenes iguales a él.

Gai al verlo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que habia hecho el niño, le sorprendía ver como un chico tan pequeño pudiera usar Ninjutsus.

Naruto en cambio, habia vuelto a aumentar su velocidad.

Los clones junto con el rubio original, se habían separado en direcciones diferentes.

Gai en cambio, aun estaba sorprendido por lo que habia hecho el niño.

Claramente un ninja tan experimentado como él, no iba dejar que un truco tan barato lo distrajera.

Pero al ver el talento que tenía el chico, simplemente lo dejo escapar.

El rubio al ver que no lo estaban persiguiendo, decidió volver a su departamento.

Habia tratado de huir del Jounin verde por casi más de una hora.

Él estaba totalmente cansado por haber utilizado toda su energía en huir.

Se suponía que el robo de la tienda, iba a ser muy fácil, pero en ningún momento pensó que iba a tener que huir de un ninja nivel Jounin.

Naruto al llegar a su departamento, se habia dejado caer al suelo mientras se quitaba la bolsa de papel de la cabeza.

Él no podía comprender como habia escapado del ninja más rápido de toda la aldea de Konoha.

-Genial, pude escapar del súper Cejotas, es increíble. ... No puedo creer que lo haya hecho, no pensaba que el Jutsu funcionaria. ... Parece que el entrenamiento está funcionando.

-(Por favor niño, solo tuviste suerte de que ese rarito estuviera jugando contigo y te dejara escapar).

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Espera, ¿Como que me dejo escapar?. ... No creo que alguien como él deje escapar a un ladrón.

-Niño solo mírate. ... Tu ropa está hecha un desastre, simplemente te tuvo lastima. ... Ese sujeto pudo haberte capturado en cuestión de segundos, pero no lo hizo. ...

Kurama sabía perfectamente que su contenedor seguía siendo un debilucho.

Pero le alegraba un poco saber que al menos pudiera utilizar chakra.

-EEEhhh, bueno, de todas maneras escapé, es lo único que importa. ... Solo espero que no me haya seguido. ... Pero veamos el lado bueno, solo llevo 5 meses, y estoy aprendiendo rápido, vamos por buen camino.

Naruto ya se encontraba sonriéndose al ver que su progreso iba por buen camino.

Luego de algunos minutos, el rubio ya estaba casi recuperado de la fatiga que habia provocado por huir.

Las comida que habia robado, lo habia dejado arriba de la mesa.

Él ya no quería arriesgarse en volver a comprar comida para evitar malos tratos de los aldeanos.

Por eso habia robado en los últimos meses, para evitar también comer alimentos en mal estado.

En el momento en el que el rubio estaba a punto de cocinar, alguien tocó la puerta de su departamento.

-¿Quien es?.

Preguntó Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero, nadie había respondido.

El chico habia pensado que era una especie de broma, pero no lo era, porque habían vuelto a tocar la puerta.

-A ver a ver ¿Acaso hablo inglés?. ...

Naruto abrió la puerta con cara enojada.

Pero, se habia asustado por dentro al ver quien era el que había tocado.

-Hola niño. -Decía Gai con una sonrisa.

-(¡NO ME JODAS, ME SIGUIO A CASA!) -El rubio en su mente, estaba completamente enojado y asustado al ver que habia sido atrapado.

Kurama por otro lado, no tenía interés en cómo iba acabar esta situación.

-(Chico, te dejare solo en esta, iré a dormir).

-(Espera ¿Qué?, ¡NO, NO ME DEJES AQUI SOLO! ¡KYUBI!. ...)

Naruto simplemente trago un poco de saliva al ver que estaba en problemas.

Él no sabía cómo salir de esta, pero sabía que tenía que afrontar el problema.

-Niño, ¿Ocurre algo?. -Preguntó el ninja verde al ver que el rubio no había hablado.

-(Calma Dani, cálmate, no tienes que asustarte. ... El súper cejotas no sabe que eres el chico que ha estado robando comida de las tiendas en los últimos meses, así que solo tienes que calmarte. ...). ... Ehh, No señor, no-no pasa nada, es que nunca recibo visitas.

Naruto le habia respondido riéndose de forma nerviosa.

Cualquiera podía notar lo nervioso que estaba el chico, pero, Gai parecía no importarle.

-Oh, entiendo. ... ¿Puedo pasar?.

-¡Nunca!. ... Digo, No-no puedes, mamá me dice que no deje entrar extraños. ... Y tú eres un extraño, así que no puedes. -El rubio no podía dejarlo pasar, ya que si entraba, se iba a enterar que habia robado la comida que habia puesto en la mesa.

-Eso tiene sentido, tu madre es muy sábia, ¿Puedo hablar con ella?. -Volvió a preguntar el Jounin con una gran sonrisa.

-No, ella no está en casa.

Habló Naruto tratando de ser muy convincente.

Para él se estaba haciendo fácil mentir, porque todo de lo que estaba hablando, no eran del todo mentiras.

Su madre de verdad, si le había dicho que no dejara entrar a ningún desconocido en casa.

Y también, su madre no está en casa.

No podían decir que era un mentiroso, porque teóricamente, estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Y cuándo volverá tu madre?.

Gai estaba muy curioso por la madre del rubio.

Le habían informado que el rubio vivía en un departamento, pero no sabían que alguien lo habia adoptado.

-Lle-llegara muy tarde, siempre llega en la noche. ... (Genial, ¿Porque este tipo quiere entrar a mi departamento?).

Naruto aun se encontraba nervioso por lo que estaba ocurriendo, quería que el Jounin presente, se fuera inmediatamente, pero, ese no iba hacer el caso.

-¿Te importaría si me quedo a esperar hasta que llegue?. -Volvió a preguntar el ninja verde mientras se sentaba justo enfrente de la puerta.

-¿Que? ¿Vas a estar sentado todo el dia?.

-Jajá no te preocupes, hoy es mi día libre. -Respondió Gai mostrando su pulgar en alto.

El rubio no estaba consiguiendo nada.

Él no quería que el tipo se fuera, pero no tenía un plan que funcionara.

Hasta que por arte de magia, logró recordar algo que había hecho cuando tenía 9 años en su vida anterior.

-(Ya lo tengo, solo espero que esta idea funcione. ...) Oye señor, ¡¿Acaso quieres ligarte a mi madre?!.

-¿Li-ligar con tu madre?. -Gai se habia puesto nervioso por la pregunta repentina del chico.

-Si, ligar con mi mamá. ... Todos los hombres que habían venido antes, eran porque querían salir con mi mamá. –Naruto estaba molesto, pero en el interior estaba rezando para su plan improvisado funcionara.

-¿Que? No no no, te lo juro que yo no quiero salir con tu madre. -Decía el ninja verde riendo nerviosamente.

Pero en ese instante, el rubio volvió a enojarse aun más.

-¿Porque no quieres salir con mi mamá?, ¿Acaso no es linda?. ...

Gai no sabía que decir ante la situación, prácticamente era la primera vez que un chico lo regañaba por pensar que quería coquetear con su madre.

-Pues yo, en realidad, eeeehhh. ... Oh, Mira niño, parece que alguien entró a tu casa sin permiso.

Rápidamente Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver quien era, pero en realidad, no habia nadie detrás.

-¿Quien ha entrado? no veo a nadie.

Sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, el ninja cabeza de tazón, habia saltado por encima de su cabeza.

-Fui yo quien ha entrado. -Decía Gai sonriendo.

El rubio por otro lado, estaba enojado por lo que habia sucedido, ya que habia caído en un truco viejo.

-(No puede ser, el desgraciado entró a mi casa) Oye, no puedes entrar. ... Le diré al Hokage que has entrado a mi casa sin permiso. -El rubio trató de jalar al Jounin por el traje hacia la salida, pero el chico en realidad, era el que estaba siendo arrastrado por Gai mientras se estaban dirigiendo a la cocina.

-Calma niño, yo estoy por una misión por parte del Hokage.

Decía el Jounin mientras abría el refrigerador, para observar que estaba casi vacía.

Naruto por otro lado, se habia confundido por lo que habia dicho el sujeto.

-Espera ¿Misión del Hokage? ¿Cual es esa misión?.

-No te preocupes, solo me dijo; "Estoy muy ocupado, ¿Podrías entregarle este sobre a mi nieto?". ... No sé a que se refería exactamente, así que me dio una dirección y ya estoy aquí. -Justo en ese instante, Gai puso el sobre con dinero en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Es eso? Gracias. ... Pero, ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho antes?.

Antes de que Gai pudiera responder su pregunta, logró divisar la bolsa de compras que habia robado el rubio.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Fuiste de compras?.

-Eh si-si, tengo que ayudar a mi mamá, ella no puede sola. -Naruto tragó saliva disimuladamente.

El chico se encontraba un poco nervioso al ver que el hombre habia visto su bolsa de compras robada.

-Me agrada que tus llamas de la juventud se enciendan a temprana a edad para ayudar a tu madre. -En ese instante, un aura de fuego rodeo al Jounin demostrando que estaba entusiasmado.

-(Hasta que al fin menciona lo de las llamas de la juventud, pensé que nunca lo iba a mencionar). ... Eh bueno, muchas gracias por estar aquí. ... Creo que debería irse. -El rubio con una gran sonrisa, le mostró la salida usando su brazo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya me voy yendo. ... De todas maneras, recordé que tengo una misión esta tarde, hasta la vista chico.

Poco a poco Gai se dirigía en dirección hasta la salida.

Naruto al observar que se habia ido por completo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansado al saber que no lo habían atrapado.

-(Por fin, pensé que nunca se iría. ... Supongo que el súper cejotas es un distraído después de todo). -En el momento que Naruto estaba hablando en su mente, el Jounin volvió para decirle algo al rubio.

-Por cierto niño. ... Si vas a robar comida, por lo menos busca algo que te cubra mejor la cara. ... Y no te preocupes, ya lo desconté de la paga que te hizo el Hokage. ... Ahora si, Adiós.

Acto seguido, Gai volvió a retirarse.

El rubio al escuchar las palabras del cabeza de tazón, rápidamente abrió la carta que le habia entregado Gai, pero para su impresión, la carta estaba abierta.

-(¿Que? Me ha robado. ... Yo y mi bocota. ... Oye, espera un segundo. ... Si sabe que fui yo el que robó la comida, ¿Porque no intentó atraparme o algo parecido?. ...

Al observar detenidamente cuanto le habían robado, se da cuenta que no habia sido mucho dinero.

-No fue tan malo después de todo, digo, me quitó menos de lo que me cobran normalmente. ... Supongo que pagar por lo que robe me quita de mis cargos. ...

Naruto al ver que todo estaba solucionado, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Lo habían atrapado, pero Gai no le habia capturado, e incluso lo habia dejado escapar con anterioridad.

El rubio no entendía del porque lo hizo, pero le hacía feliz saber que no iba a ser entregado por los aldeanos.

-(Toma eso como una derrota). -Comentó Kurama con una sonrisa malvada.

-Hasta que al fin te dignaste hablar. ... Pues claro que fue una derrota. ... Era un Jounin, yo ni siquiera llego al nivel de Genin. -El rubio se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto.

-(Ya te dije que esa cosa de los rangos es estúpido. ... No importa, de igual manera pudiste manejar esta situación con calma. ... Es bueno saber que mi contenedor no es un chico estúpido. ...)

Naruto al escuchar las palabras del Kyubi, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza.

-Gracias, eres la primera persona que al menos me felicita por algo.

-(¿Primera?, ¿Que en tu mundo tu vida era una basura?). -Preguntó Kurama algo interesado.

El chico simplemente le respondió con un suspiro, claramente no le gustaba hablar de su antigua vida anterior, pero, le habían hecho una pregunta.

-Digamos que en mi mundo nadie me felicitaba por nada. ... Ni cuando era mi cumpleaños. ... Ni Tampoco me felicitaban cuando hacia algo imposible, como cuando sacaba 10 en matemáticas sin estudiar... O cuando metí un gol en la portería enemiga cuando yo era el portero mientras que ninguno de mi equipo pudo ni siquiera acercarse a la portería.

-(Niño, sigues diciendo cosas que un no entiendo. ... Mejor deja de hablar y sigamos con el entrenamiento. ... Aun te falta mucho para controlar bien tu Chakra. ...)

El Kyubi parecía no importarle como se estaba sintiendo su contenedor.

Pero en cambio para Naruto, parecía todo lo contrario.

-¿Estas tratando de animarme?. -Decía el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kurama por otro lado, no estaba tratando de hacer sentir bien a su portador.

A él solo le interesaba que el chico fuera lo más fuerte posible para que no lo capturaran.

-(Niño, no cambies el tema).

-No te preocupes Kyubi, se que te estoy comenzando agradar. -Dijo el rubio con un tono burlón.

Kurama al escucharlo, se habia enojado por el chico.

Tanto fue su enojo que habia soltado un rugido dentro de su mente.

Naruto en cambio, no sabía exactamente si Kurama era su amigo o no.

Pero, era mejor que nada, ya que era mejor que socializar con los aldeanos.

Sea como fuese, era bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar al menos.

Y los días pasaron como siempre, Naruto se quedaba en casa entrenando para controlar su Chakra.

Incluyendo también la práctica de su escritura para el Fuinjutsu y poder al fin crear sus sellos de gravedad.

Poco a poco iba mejorando, tanto su escritura como su control de Chakra.

Otro mes habia pasado volando, ya habían pasado un total de 6 meses desde que comenzó en entrenamiento.

Cada día de la semana, volvía hacer lo de siempre, desayunar, correr un poco, y luego control de Chakra.

Poco a poco Naruto se hacía más fuerte, aun no se podía considerar un Genin, porque su estilo de pelea era inexistente.

Si, se hacía más fuerte, pero si no sabía cómo utilizar su fuerza, no iba a servir nada.

Kurama no sabía nada sobre los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, porque era un Zorro.

Sabia como peleaban Kushina y Minato porque estaba en sus recuerdos.

Pero no podía enseñarle, porque no era su estilo de combate.

Sería como si un jugador de baloncesto, enseñara a jugar béisbol.

El rubio tenía que buscar a alguien que le enseñara a pelear y rápido, antes de las inscripción en la academia ninja.

Aun falta un año y medio para que pudiera inscribirse, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Asi que, solo habia una única persona que tenía en mente.

Alguien que Naruto sabía que era perfectamente el mejor peleador de toda la aldea, Maito Gai.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de aprender de ese sujeto, seguramente tendría que usar el mismo uniforme horrible que llevaba puesto.

Pero, él no sabía exactamente si Gai iba aceptarlo como su aprendiz.

Luego de meditarlo por varias horas, decidió que perder algo de dignidad para hacerse más fuerte, por un poco de entrenamiento físico, no era malo después de todo.

Decidió que era mejor esperarlo hasta el Hokage volviera a mandar al cabeza de tazón a darle su mesada del mes.

Sarutobi era alguien que estaba "Ocupado" la mayor parte del tiempo.

Era de esperase a que volvería a mandar a otro de sus ninjas a entregarle su mesada del mes.

Ya siendo hora del almuerzo, Naruto se encontraba comiendo algo de carne que habia robado esa misma mañana.

No era un buen cocinero, pero era mejor que comer de la basura.

-Delicioso, aunque le falta un poco de sal, creo que robare un poco la próxima vez.

Mientras el rubio estaba comiendo, alguien habia golpeado la puerta.

Él había preguntado quien había sido, pero como siempre, nadie había respondido.

El chico pensaba que podía ser el Hokage para su paga del mes.

Pero estaba completamente equivocado, porque al abrir la puerta, se encontró con quien mas estaba esperando.

-Hola niño, ¿Está tu madre en casa?. -Preguntó Gai con una sonrisa.

-(¿Este tipo en serio cree que tengo una madre o solo está jugando conmigo?). ... No, mi madre no está en casa. -Le respondió el rubio con cara aburrida.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso ¿Me dejas pasar?. -Volvió a preguntar el Jounin presente aun con su sonrisa.

Naruto no hizo más que soltar un suspiro por la pregunta.

Y sin volver a tener muchas opciones, lo dejo entrar a su departamento.

Gai al llegar a la cocina, se estaba dando cuenta que el rubio estaba almorzando.

-Veo que estas comiendo un almuerzo muy nutritivo. ... Eso es bueno, necesitaras todas esas vitaminas para hacerte más fuerte.

El Jounin en ese instante, le entregó el sobre con dinero al chico.

Naruto sin perder tiempo, comenzó a abrirlo para contar su dinero.

-EEhh Si tú lo dices. ... Oye, espera un segundo, esto es la mitad de lo que me envía el Hokage, ¿Donde está el resto?. -El chico estaba molesto por lo que habia contado, ya que realmente aun faltaba dinero.

-Te lo desconté de la carne que habías robado esta mañana. -Respondió el ninja verde aun sonriendo.

-(No puede ser, ¿Como supo que lo robe esta mañana?) Me da igual, robado o no, me quitaste mucho dinero. ... Además, los de las tiendas siempre me habían vendido la carne a precio muy elevado a punto de podrirse, ellos me robaron primero.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos completamente enojado mientras observaba a Gai.

Para él, era realmente injusto el trato que estaba recibiendo.

-Según ellos, habían sido amables contigo. -Dijo Gai algo confundido sobre lo que le habían dicho los vendedores.

Naruto por otro lado, aun seguía enojado.

-Si claro, y yo soy una princesa disfrazada, solo están diciendo mentiras para que yo quede como el malo cuando en realidad son ellos porque me odian.

-Chico, no creo que te odien. ... Tal vez solo fue una coincidencia.

El Jounin trataba de ser lo más optimista posible para tratar de calmar la situación.

Pero, estaban hablando de la credibilidad del rubio, credibilidad que siempre era juzgada por todas las personas por el simple hecho de ser un niño.

-¿Coincidencia? Claro que no, incluso los demás aldeanos me miran feo por la calle como si tuviera la culpa de algo. ... Además los vendedores que me odian ni siquiera me dejaban entrar a sus tiendas por "motivos desconocidos". ... Y los que si me dejaban, me vendían todo muy caro y podrido. ... Por eso estaba robando. ... Porque el dinero no me alcanzaba para nada. ...

El rubio tras terminar de hablar, bajo su mirada con tristeza en su rostro.

A él no le gustaba ser odiado de esa manera, ya habia sentido mucho desprecio últimamente por parte de las personas.

-Oye chico, no puedes hablar de odio si no sabes exactamente cómo se siente ser odiado. ...

Antes de que el cabeza de tazón terminara de hablar, Naruto lo interrumpió a fuerza de gritos.

-¡CLARO QUE SI SE QUE ES EL ODIO!. ... ¡ESTOY SIEMPRE SOLO!, !NADIE QUERIA JUGAR CONMIGO EN EL ORFANATO¡, ¡ME EXPULSARON AUN TENIENDO 4 AÑOS!, ¡ESTUVE COMIENDO DE LA BASURA POR MESES!, ¡SI ESO NO ES SER ODIADO!, ¡ENTONCES NO SE QUE CARAJOS SERA!. ...

Naruto habia explotado por completo, él sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía ser excluido de la sociedad.

Odiaba estar solo, odiaba no poder hacer amigos.

Pero lo que realmente odiaba, era que la gente le dijera que no sabía cómo era ser odiado.

Siempre hablaban como si tuvieran mucha experiencia, cuando en realidad, solo hablaban por hablar.

Luego de los repentinos gritos del rubio, hubo un silencio incomodo por varios minutos.

Gai no estaba emitiendo algún tipo de sonido.

El único sonido que se podía escuchar en el lugar, era la respiración agitada del chico por haber gritado.

La tensión en el aire era tan grande que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

O eso era hasta que Gai volvió a hablar.

-¿Realmente estas solo?, ¿Cierto?.

Preguntó el Jounin con una voz calmada, a que lo que Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza con tristeza en afirmación.

-¿Has hablado con el Hokage sobre esto?. -Volvió a preguntar el Jounin aun con su voz calmada.

Rápidamente Naruto le respondió con una voz fría, mientras apartaba su mirada del hombre.

-Por favor, como si el Hokage pudiera hacer algo. ... Él nunca hace nada. ...

Gai no se habia sorprendido en lo absoluto, ya que Sarutobi siempre estaba ocupado con sus asuntos de Hokage.

Pero sabía perfectamente que dejar a un niño solo un departamento a su suerte era algo descabellado.

Pero si el Hokage lo habia dejado, habia sido por una buena razón.

Luego de unos segundos, Gai le volvió a dar una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos chico, no deberías preocuparte por eso. ... Posiblemente alguien ya te lo habrá dicho, pero, aun eres muy joven, aun tienes mucho por vivir. ... No dejes que el mal tiempo te deprima. ... Deja que tus llamas de la juventud ardan en tu interior y te haga demostrar que vales mucho. ... Por eso, siempre hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas, si viéramos el lado negativo todo el tiempo, todo el mundo estaría siempre deprimido. ... Recuerda, tu destino aun no está escrito, tú eres el único que decide hacia dónde va ir tu vida. ...

Naruto tras escuchar las palabras de ánimo del Jounin, no pudo evitar sentirse mejor al notar que alguien estaba animándolo.

Durante meses, el rubio habia estado pensando sobre su existencia, él no habia esperado que alguien le diera ánimos en ese momento.

Pero, estamos hablando de Gai, la persona más optimista de todo el anime.

Simplemente se le quedo observando esperando que hubiera algo más.

-Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo unas misiones que hacer, nos vemos después chico.

Gai en ese instante, se dirigio a la salida, pero antes de que él llegara a la puerta, Naruto se interpuso en su camino.

-Espera, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?. ...

El Jounin simplemente se detuvo en silencio para escuchar su pregunta.

-¿Po-podrías enseñarme algo de Taijutsu?. ...

El rubio había sido directo con su pregunta, pero no lo habia dicho con muchas ganas, porque pensaba que se negaría.

-¿Taijutsu? ¿Porque quieres aprender Taijutsu?.-Preguntó Gai confundido.

-Pu-Pues. ... Aun no se pelear, quisiera saber pelear para poder defenderme solo. ... ¿Podrías enseñarme?. -Naruto volvió a bajar la cabeza en señal de tristeza al pensar que realmente se negaría.

El Jounin por otro lado, se quedó pensando por unos segundos sobre si enseñarle o no.

Delante de él, tenía a un niño ladrón que solo roba para comer, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera un ladrón.

El rubio por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en que no sería entrenado, ya que de todas maneras, quien iba a ayudar al chico con el Kyubi en su interior.

-(Creo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, obviamente va a decir que no. ... Supongo que tendré que esperar a la academia. ...)

Pero justo en ese momento, toda la desilusión que tenía el rubio habia desaparecido al escuchar la respuesta del cabeza de tazón.

-De acuerdo niño. ... Te enseñare Taijutsu.

-¿En-En serio?. ... -Preguntó el rubio no habiendo esperado para nada esa respuesta.

-Si, te enseñare Taijutsu con una condición. -Gai en ese instante, su cara alegre, habia cambiado a una seria.

-¿Una condición? ¿Cual condición?. ...

Naruto no tenía pensado sobre cual serian las condiciones.

Él pensaba que tendría que usar el mismo uniforme horrible verde que llevaba Gai en ese momento.

-La condición es que: "No robaras más en las tiendas", esa es mi única condición. -Termino de decir el Jounin cruzando sus brazos.

-¿No-No volver a robar?. ...

El chico se habia puesto un poco nervioso por la condición, ya que si no robaba, no volvería a comer bien a partir de ahora.

-Si quieres que te enseñe a pelear, tienes que prometerme a que no volverás a robar. ... No me gustaría tener la idea sobre que uno de mis alumno este siempre robando. ... Además, si el Hokage se enterara, no creo que vuelvas a ver la luz del día en prisión.

El rubio al escuchar esas palabras, solo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

"Entrenamiento o no morir de hambre".

Solo habia estado robando para sobrevivir, y si dejara de hacerlo, no sabría que mas hacer.

Pero él sabía que no tenía alternativa si quería ser entrenado, así que decidió aceptar su oferta.

-Bien, de acuerdo. ... No volveré a robar en las tiendas, pero solo si me enseñas a pelear.

Gai al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que tendría a alguien para enseñarles los fundamentos de las llamas de la juventud.

-Excelente, mañana empezamos el entrenamiento.

Naruto por otro lado, estaba reconsiderando su entrenamiento al saber en donde se habia metido.

-(¿Porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?).

-Me he dado cuenta de algo, y es que tu ropa está muy gastada. ... Además, se te empieza a notar un poco pequeña. ... Asi que, si vas a entrenar conmigo, vas a tener que usar estas.

Justo en ese instante, Gai le mostró el mismo uniforme verde que él llevaba pero más pequeño para que lo usara el rubio.

El chico al observar el uniforme que estaba sosteniendo el Jounin, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo al imaginarse a si mismo tener puesto las horribles mayas.

-¡Nooooo!, claro que no, ni de chiste voy a usar eso, se ve demasiado ridículo. ... Además, no me gusta el verde. ... Prefiero seguir usando mi ropa vieja.

-¿No te gusta el verde? no te preocupes. ... Tengo de color Azul, morado, negro ¿Cual te gusta más?.

El cabeza de tazón, extrañamente estaba sacando varios uniformes de diferentes colores desde su chaleco.

Para el rubio por otra parte, le habia salido una gota de sudor estilo anime al ver que esta situación era algo surrealista.

-Espera, ¿Siempre llevas ropa de entrenamiento adicional en tu chaleco?.

-Así es, nunca se sabe cuándo vas necesitar ropa extra en las misiones. ... Y bien, ¿Has elegido el color que más te gusta?. -Volvió a preguntar el Jounin verde sacando mas "Uniformes" de diferentes colores.

Naruto no quería usar mayas para el entrenamiento, simplemente se veía ridículo.

Él estaba a punto de negarse completamente de usar un uniforme, pero al momento de observar el uniforme de color morado, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacia él.

El rubio sabía que se iba a arrepentir en el futuro, pero él no tenía mucha ropa, porque la que tenía puesta, se le estaba haciendo más pequeña.

Asi que sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió tomar el uniforme de color morado.

Solo era el mismo traje que Gai pero más pequeño y de diferente color.

-Excelente opción. ... Bueno, ya debo irme rápido. ... El Hokage posiblemente quiera un informe sobre esto, nos vemos. -Gai en ese instante volvió a caminar en dirección hacia la salida, pero el rubio lo habia detenido de nuevo.

-Espera, no se lo digas al Hokage. ... Digo, ¿Po-podrías no decirle esto al viejo?. ... Ya sabes, el entrenamiento. ... Es-es para darle una sorpresa.

El Jounin no sabía del porque el chico no quería que el Hokage supiera que estaba siendo entrenado.

Pero si era para una sorpresa, no iba hacer algo malo después de todo.

-Sorpresa ¿eh?. ... De acuerdo, no se lo diré, nos vemos niño. ... Espera un segundo, no te había dicho mi nombre. ... Pero me has pedido que te entrenara ... Eso significa que ya sabes quien soy ¿Verdad?.

Gai estaba un poco sorprendido al ver que el rubio supiera quien era realmente.

Él pensaba que alguien le habia contado de su Taijutsu.

Pero al recordar que el chico habia dicho que siempre estaba solo, le hacía dudar un poco sobre donde habia sacado dicha información.

Naruto por otro lado, simplemente soltó una sonrisa nerviosa al no saber cómo responder a la pregunta.

Pero el Jounin no le habia dado mucha importancia sobre el asunto, así que decidió retirarse al notar que estaba llegando tarde.

-(Por poco y me atrapa. ... Supongo que tendré que seguir almorzando. ... Oye espera, ¡El desgraciado no me devolvió mi dinero!).

El rubio no hizo más que enojarse en silencio al recordar que no podía regañar a su nuevo maestro la próxima vez que lo viera, ya que estaba siendo entrenado gratis.

Si, le molestaba saber que habia pagado algo que habia robado justamente, pero tenía que resignarse a no decirle nada para poder ser entrenado en Taijutsu.

En ese mismo día, decidió acostarse temprano, para tener su primera lección de Taijutsu con Gai a primera hora.

Los 6 meses de entrenamiento que había tenido, habían pasado demasiado rápido.

Habia entrenado tanto en su control de chakra como el de la escritura.

Pero su Taijutsu era un desastre, porque era algo que no se podía aprender de los libros.

Pero, al fin habia encontrado a alguien para que le enseñara a pelear.

No solo era para poder defenderse en caso de que alguien intentara lastimarlo.

Si no también poder hacerse más fuerte para llevar a cabo su venganza.

Poco a poco se estaba haciendo más fuerte, simplemente era cuestión de tiempo.

En su interior estaba sintiendo tanta ira, que nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo para cumplir su masacre.

*Fin del Capitulo*

.

Notas de un cansado autor: "Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 8 remasterizado".

Ya sé, ya se. ... Algunos se están preguntando si Naruto será el nuevo "Rock Lee", la respuesta es no, ya relájense. ... Lo digo porque algunos no habían leído la nota anterior, de que Naruto sería más frio con los desconocidos. ... Y ser el chico que grite con mucha emoción sobre el "Poder de la juventud", no le hacía cuadrar mucho.

Ahora pasemos a las preguntas que algunos me dijeron personalmente mientras leía el capitulo.

"¿Para cuándo escenas Lemon?." ... No tenía pensado hacer esas escenas porque, si lo hago, tendría que subir de clasificación este fic, pero si de verdad quieren una escena lemon, se los podría dar, pero tardaría mucho para que llegara a esa escena.

Eso es todo.

Me habían preguntado más cosas, pero si las contesto, seria directamente Spoiler, y prefiero no hacerlo

Por cierto, si alguien tiene un poco de flojera estar leyendo, recuerden que los capítulos están subidos a Youtube en el canal "KaiserBel".

Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima".


	9. Capitulo 9: Solo

Capitulo 9: "Solo..."

.

Naruto se encontraba arriba en el techo de su departamento.

Se había despertado temprano para esperar a su nuevo maestro en Taijutsu, él estaba listo para aprender cualquier cosa que le enseñara Gai-sensei.

Incluso se estaba preguntando sobre si podría aprender abrir las 8 puertas internas, era una técnica muy peligrosa, no estaba seguro de si querer aprenderlo o no, así que decidió dejar esa idea para después.

-Este traje es ridículo. ... Aunque, debo admitir que es muy cómodo. ... –Decía el rubio tocando su cuerpo con las manos.

Se habia puesto el uniforme que le habia entregado su nuevo Sensei, para él, el traje que llevaba puesto era demasiado horrible, ya que parecía que estuviera usando mayas.

-(Niño, si no te gusta la ropa, simplemente te la puedes quitar. ... Si fuera tú, ya lo hubiera quemado. ... Por cierto, ¿Estás seguro que ese tipo raro de ayer será un buen maestro?).

Kurama no estaba seguro sobre que hacia su contenedor.

Si, para su suerte, el rubio sabía muchas cosas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces desconfiaba de su información.

-Relájate Kyubi, estoy 100% seguro que es un buen maestro. ... Que yo recuerde, él entreno a un chico que ni sabia usar Jutsus y era algo peligroso si peleaba en serio. ... Aunque, su apariencia también era algo ridícula.

En ese momento, Naruto se imaginó así mismo pero con su cabello en forma de tazón y con el traje ajustado de color verde, mientras gritaba "Poder de la juventud".

-So-Solo espero que no se me contagie esa cosa de la juventud, porque no quiero convertirme en el nuevo Rock Lee. ...

El rubio prácticamente le aterraba la idea de convertirse en una copia exacta de Rock Lee.

No era porque no le gustase su personaje, si no, porque no le gustaba la idea de ser optimista la mayor parte del tiempo, porque si no, cancelaria sus planes de venganza por cambiar de opinión.

Luego de pasar al rededor de 10 minutos en el techo de su departamento, su nuevo maestro apareció con muchos ánimos.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Estas listo para tu entrenamiento?. ... Espero que tus llamas de la juventud ardan como el sol.

Naruto en su mente, aun seguía con la idea de retirar la oferta de entrenamiento, ya que no sabría si soportaría mucho tiempo la palabrería de la juventud.

-(Esta vez no tardó mucho en decir esa frase. ... Solo espero que no me contagie todo su optimismo. ...)

-¿Ocurre algo rubio?, ¿Aun tienes sueño?, no te preocupes, luego de unas secciones de entrenamiento, vas a estar más activo que el gallo madrugador.

En ese instante, al chico le salió una gota de sudor estilo anime al no saber cual será lo primero en la lista del entrenamiento.

Él mismo tenía la cara aburrida, ya que realmente parecía estar cansado.

-Bueno, despertarme más temprano que eso, no creo que eso funcione, este cuerpo aun sigue siendo débil. ... De todas maneras, que haremos primero, ¿Pelear? ¿Levantar pesas? ¿Atrapar peces con las manos desnudas?.

Las preguntas del rubio fueron directas, ya que no quería perder el tiempo, y quería ir directo al entrenamiento.

Eso era algo que el Jounin verde le gustaba, un chico que no le gustaba esperar y quería ser entrenado.

-No, no vamos hacer nada de eso. ... Aunque, eso de atrapar peces con las manos no es mala idea, lo tendré en cuenta más adelante. ... De acuerdo, lo primero que vamos hacer es correr.

Naruto por otro lado, esperaba algo más desafiante.

Correr era algo que prácticamente podía hacer él mismo sin ayuda de nadie.

Pero como estaba siendo entrenado por Gai, cuyo Taijutsu rivalizaba al de un Kage, no iba a molestarse por lo ridículo que iba hacer el entrenamiento.

-¿Correr? ¿Es todo?. ... De acuerdo, no seré quien juzgue, ¿A dónde vamos?. -Preguntó el rubio sin mucha emoción.

A lo que el ninja verde le respondió señalando hacia el horizonte.

-Vamos a dar 1000 vueltas alrededor de toda la aldea para calentar.

Naruto al escucharlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡¿1000 para calentar?!. ... ¿No crees que estas exagerando?. ... Además, yo necesito aprender a pelear, no a correr.

-Chico, eso lo sé muy bien, es que quiero saber hasta qué punto llega tu condición física, por eso quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar.

Gai le habia dado una sonrisa esperando a que el rubio se emocionase por entrenar.

El chico en cuestión, no le apetecía correr una maratón de 1000 vueltas.

Pero se habia prometido a si mismo que tenía que seguir sus ordenes sin negarse.

-Bien, lo hare. ...

-Perfecto, comencemos. ... Chico, espero que puedas alcanzarme. ... Por cierto, el último que termine las 1000 vueltas, no tendrá almuerzo.

Gai en ese instante, comenzó a correr bajando del techo dejando atrás a Naruto.

El rubio por otro lado, estaba confundido por lo que habia dicho su Sensei.

-¡¿Que?!, espera un segundo, nunca dijiste que era una competencia, no estarás hablando en serio, ¿O sí?. ... Oye, Gai-Sensei ¿Porque no me contesta?. ... No se vale, es trampa, nunca accedí a esto.

El chico en ese instante, también comenzó a perseguirlo estando algo enojado al pensar que no almorzaría si fuera el último.

Habían pasado casi toda la tarde entrenando, y como era de esperarse, Naruto no había completado las 1000 vueltas.

Apenas siquiera había llegado a las 30 antes de no poder correr más.

Gai, sabía que estaba presionando mas al chico, porque sabía que no era un niño normal la vez que lo persiguió cuando el rubio habia robado.

Por eso habia propuesto las 1000 vueltas, pensando que lo lograría.

Ya siendo de noche, Naruto habia llegado a su departamento completamente cansado.

Él estaba realmente cansado, que se habia dejado caer al suelo.

-No puede ser. ... Apenas es el primer día, y ya me estoy muriendo. ...

Kurama por otro lado, sentía que el entrenamiento era adecuado para el rubio.

Si, al chico le dolía todo su cuerpo, pero no era nada que el Kyubi con su poder curativo, no podía arreglar.

-(Niño, retiro lo que había dicho antes de ese tipo raro. ... Parece que tengo que confiar más sobre tus informaciones).

Naruto al escuchar su comentario, no pudo evitar quejarse.

-Lo peor es que Gai-Sensei me dijo que ni siquiera habíamos empezado el entrenamiento de verdad. ... Mi pobre cuerpecito me duele.

Kurama por otro lado, le gruño algo molestó.

-(Niño, deja de quejarte, ¿Acaso no puedes con un poco de dolor? Se nota que sigues siendo un mocoso).

El rubio al contrario, no tenía muchas ganas de pelear, ya que estaba muy adolorido.

Asi que simplemente decidió ignorar la voz que venía de su cabeza por completo.

Y así fue como comenzó su dia de entrenamiento.

Hasta ahora, habia sido lo más duro que habia hecho hasta ahora.

Cada día para Naruto se le hacía difícil alimentarse, porque le había prometido a su maestro que no volvería a robar.

No tenía muchas opciones, ya que el entrenamiento que estaba teniendo, estaba valiendo la pena.

Pero, lo que el chico habia aprendido sobre robar, era que los aldeanos eran unos idiotas, por no saber quién era el niño ladrón cuando estaba usando una simple bolsa de papel cubriéndole la cara.

Por eso Naruto, se las ingeniaba para disfrazarse para comprar en las tiendas, pero habia veces, que sus disfraces no funcionaban por alguna razón.

La inteligencia humana a veces podía ser estúpida, pero se a veces activa cuando les convenía.

Pasaron días, semanas, e incluso meses desde que comenzó su entrenamiento con Gai.

Naruto se encontraba solo practicando su estilo de combate en el campo de entrenamiento.

Durante los meses, se habia dado cuenta que el Taijutsu de Gai-Sensei consistía en usar mucho las piernas.

Pero al rubio no le gustaba de esa manera, ya que preferiría mejor usar sus brazos.

No influía en casi nada al estilo de lucha de su maestro, pero si tenía que aprender a pelear, tenía que hacerlo a su propio estilo.

Hasta ahora habia entrenado mucho, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer luego de que habia prometido no volver a robar.

En el Taijutsu, no era el mejor del mundo, pero era mejor que antes, cuando lanzaba puños a lo idiota.

-Mira, me he hecho muy bueno. -Decía Naruto lanzando puños al aire.

-(He visto mejores. ...) -Le respondió Kurama no estando interesado de lo bien que peleaba el chico.

Pero el rubio al escucharlo, no pudo evitar sentirse enojado.

Si, su Taijutsu no era el mejor de todos, pero, podía seguir mejorando.

-Oye Kyubi, no puedes quejarte, si me enseñaras a usar el Jutsu de los clones, sería mucho más rápido.

El Zorro le habia mencionado que habia aprendido el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" cuando estaba encerrado dentro de Mito Uzumaki, e incluso también habia aprendido el Rasengan, por parte de Kushina.

El Kyubi estando encerrado, se aburría demasiado, así que no teniendo mucho que hacer, lo aprendió Jutsus de sus portadoras cuando estaban aprendiendo.

No, a Kurama no le interesaba ni lo más mínimo aprender Jutsus, solo lo hacía porque si en un momento oportuno se liberaba por accidente, tendría muchas formas de acabar con los humanos que lo hicieron sufrir.

-(Mocoso, ya te lo he dicho, aun no estás listo. ... Mejor sigue golpeando el aire).

El Kyubi dio por terminada la conversación, ya que no le gustaba hablar demasiado sobre ese Jutsu.

El rubio por otro lado, aun seguía preguntándose del porque no podía aprender el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

Durante semanas, le había insistido a Kurama que le enseñara a usar ese Jutsu, ya que los dos sabían perfectamente que su entrenamiento se multiplicaría demasiado.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, del cual el Kyubi no le decía, aun podía aprender ese dichoso Jutsu.

El rubio muchas veces, le había preguntado del porque no podía aprender el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, pero Kurama siempre se negaba a decírselo.

-De acuerdo, no me digas nada como siempre. ... -Dijo Naruto con voz aburrida ya sabiendo que el Zorro no iba a responder a su pregunta.

-Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde, debería volver a casa antes de que se haga de noche. ... Es una lástima que Gai-Sensei no pudiera venir hoy.

-(Niño, te lleva entrenando por 4 meses, si fuera él, yo también estaría cansado de ti).

Naruto simplemente soltó un suspiro al escuchar el insulto del Kyubi.

Él no le gustaba pelear con Kurama, porque sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

-No importa, a decir verdad, estos 4 meses pasaron volando, ¿Crees que sea buena idea pedirle que me enseñe las puertas internas?. ... No, no creo que sea buena idea, posiblemente me pregunte como es que se esa técnica. ... Mi fuerza no aumentado casi nada, pero creo que es porque aun sigo siendo un niño. ... El lado bueno es que, ahora se Kun-fu. ... Aunque me falta mucho para llegar a ser tan bueno como Rock Lee en el futuro.

El rubio tras decir esas palabras, soltó un suspiro, para luego mirar al cielo.

Kurama por otro lado, no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas que hablaba el chico.

-(Niño, ya deja de darle muchas vueltas. ... En 11 años van a ir por mí, es suficiente tiempo como para hacer que puedas lograr defenderte de cualquier cosa).

Naruto en cambio, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. ... El lado bueno es que aun soy joven, supongo. ... Gracias Kyubi.

El rubio se sentía realmente agradecido, ya que por lo general, siempre era insultado por la gente.

El Zorro por otra parte, habia ignorado el comentario de agradecimiento, ya que no era fanático de dar o recibir las gracias.

Luego de pasar varios minutos más en el campo de entrenamiento, el rubio decidió que ya era hora de volver a su departamento.

Pero no antes, de recoger algunas manzanas que casualmente había encontrado en un árbol.

Él se había percatado de esto por una simple razón, y es que era el único árbol que tenía manzanas en sus ramas.

Nunca antes se había dado cuenta, porque él estaba entrenando en un campo de entrenamiento diferente, ya que el que usaba casi siempre con Gai, estaba ocupado en este momento.

Naruto había recolectado unas cuantas para llevárselo su departamento.

Estando caminando por las calles de Konoha, el rubio estaba un poco feliz al ver que podía comer fruta fresca, ya que los vendedores de la frutería, casualmente descubrían su disfraz y no podía comer manzanas frescas, porque le negaban su compra.

Pero esta vez, todo iba a salir bien, ya que no estaba robando nada y no iba a estar en problemas.

Pero, justo en ese momento, alguien apareció corriendo al lado de Naruto.

El chico en cuestión, observó que el hombre que había corrido al lado de él, se le había caído algo. Naruto ahora siendo un hombre de bien, y honestidad, decidió gritarle al hombre que aun estaba corriendo.

Pero, el chico habia gritado tan bajo, que parecía que estaba susurrando.

-Oye, espere señor, se le ha caído algo. ...

Naruto se habia sentido un poco culpable por lo que había hecho.

Pero luego se sintió mejor cuando recordó que no estaba robando, si no que estaba "Encontrando algo de pura casualidad".

-(Bueno, lo intente, que no me haya escuchado, no es mi culpa. ... Veamos. ... Es una billetera. ... Veamos si me gane la lotería y tiene dinero. ... Parece ser que no, está completamente vacía, que raro, ni siquiera hay una identificación. ... Supongo que hoy no fue mi dia de suerte, al menos tengo una billetera nueva, y como Gai-Sensei me va a entregar mi salario del Hokage, podre estrenarla, aunque, la billetera no parece muy nueva que digamos. ... Que más da, algo es algo, supongo).

Con un gran suspiro de decepción, Naruto puso la billetera encontrada en su bolsillo para seguir su camino.

Pero, por el camino, se habia dado cuenta de algo.

¿Si él quería llegar a su departamento más rápido?, tendría que pasar obligadamente por las tiendas que lo odiaban, del cual algunos sabían que se disfrazaba para comprar sus alimentos.

Pero el rubio estaba muy cansado como para tener que tomar el camino largo, así que decidió pasar ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

Pero, con tan solo pasar algunos segundos, el rubio escuchó a alguien gritar a lo lejos.

-¡Atrapen a ese ladrón!. -Decía un hombre señalando en la dirección donde estaba Naruto.

El rubio sin darle mucha importancia a los gritos que se escuchaban detrás de él, volvió a seguir su camino como si nada.

Pero, de un momento a otro, alguien lo empujó por la espalda haciendo que tirara todas sus manzanas al suelo.

Naruto estaba enojado por lo que habia sucedido, ya que se estaba hartando un poco por volver a sentir que lo estaban empujando de nuevo.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?, ¡¿Porque me empujas?!.

El rubio al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta que el hombre que lo habia empujado, estaba muy enojado.

-¡Devuelve las manzanas que me robaste!. -Exigió el hombre.

Naruto en cambio, no se sentía intimidado ni en lo más mínimo, al contrario, el hombre le parecía gracioso.

-Oye, no habia necesidad de empujarme, ni que fueran manzanas doradas. ... Además, yo no he robado nada, tomé estas manzanas en el campo de entrenamiento.

El rubio por fuera, estaba totalmente tranquilo, pero por dentro, quería golpear al tipo que lo habia empujado.

-Si claro, tengo clientes ninja, y ninguno de ellos me ha contado que los arboles de los campos de entrenamiento dan frutos.

Naruto al escucharlo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración al ver que no lo estaban creyendo.

-Y ya empezamos otra vez. ... Que yo no he robado nada he dicho.

Había comenzado una discusión sobre si el chico era un ladrón o no.

El rubio obviamente no habia robado nada, pero ya sabiendo cómo era el pueblo y sus aldeanos, sabía que todos, estarían en contra de él.

Naruto sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, así que decidió mejor recoger las manzanas que estaban en el suelo para tener la oportunidad de retirarse.

-Oiga, como que ya me estoy aburriendo de esta conversación. ... ¿Que tal si lo dejamos para otro día?.

El vendedor al escucharlo, no pudo evitar enojarse por el comentario del chico.

Pero, su odio no radicaba solo en Naruto, ya que estaba enojado de que algunos niños, siempre le robaran su fruta.

-¡¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo, niño?!, ¡Vas a pagar por mis manzanas!.

-Si si si, las pagare, cárguelo a mi cuenta.

El rubio ya no quería volver a escuchar al hombre, porque la conversación se estaba tonando algo fastidiosa, así que decidió darse la vuelta, para seguir su camino.

El vendedor que lo había culpado de ladrón, ya se había enojado por completo al ver que estaban jugando con él.

Asi que decidió volver a empujar a Naruto por la espalda.

Pero, el rubio ya veía venir el golpe desde lejos, obviamente no iba bajar la guardia después de ver que el hombre estaba enojado.

Dando un gran paso hacia su derecha, esquivó al vendedor para que siguiera de largo.

-Lo siento, tendrás que ser más rápido si es que piensas atraparme. ...

-Ya veras, mocoso infeliz. -Decía el vendedor enojado tratando de atrapar a Naruto.

Pero para él, era imposible, se movía muy rápido.

El rubio no hacía más que evitar ser atrapado, mientras tenía un montón de manzanas en sus brazos.

Para el rubio, era divertido, solo estaba corriendo en círculos, era como ver un perro persiguiendo su cola.

Siguieron por media hora, pero el chico seguía sin ser atrapado.

El vendedor se había detenido para tratar de recuperar el aliento, ya que su condición no parecía ser la mejor del mundo.

-¿Ya está cansado señor lento?. ... Bueno, no importa, ya me estoy aburriendo de la persecución, además, ya te lo he dicho, yo no he robado nada.

Acto seguido, Naruto le dio una mordida a una manzana dando a entender que no estaba siendo culpable de nada.

-¿Estas seguro?... -Preguntó una voz muy conocida detrás del rubio.

Era nada más y nada menos que Gai-Sensei con una cara seria.

El rubio por otra parte, se había puesto feliz al ver a alguien de confianza.

Pero esa sonrisa se habia esfumado por completo cuando volvió a escuchar la pregunta séria de su maestro.

-¿Estas seguro que no has robado nada en estos días?.

Naruto sabía que algo andaba mal, ya que ver enojado a su maestro, era demasiado raro de ver.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque me lo preguntas?, Claro que no he robado nada, yo estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. ...

El ninja verde por otro lado, aun seguir con la misma mirada seria hacia el rubio.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso, ¿Me podrías decir quién es este sujeto?.

El Jounin en ese instante, se dio la vuelta para mostrar a un señor que Naruto conocía perfectamente.

-Ehhhh Bueno, más o menos, es el tipo que se le cayó su billetera, pero nunca me escuchó cuando le estaba gritando que se le habia caído.

Teóricamente, el chico no estaba mintiendo, pero eso no iba a evitar los problemas que estaba teniendo.

El sujeto por otro lado, lo estaba señalando con un dedo acusatorio al saber que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Caer? ¿De que estas hablando?, no me hagas reír, tu sabes perfectamente que me la has robado.

-¡¿Que?! Yo no he robado nada. ... Gai-sensei, en serio, juró que no le he robado su billetera, ni si quiera he robado desde hace mas de 4 meses justo como lo prometimos. ...

Pero antes de que el rubio siguiera hablando, fue interrumpido por el vendedor.

-Niño, deja de decir mentiras, ¿Que hay de las manzanas que me has robado?.

Naruto ya estaba comenzando a enojarse por lo que estaba ocurriendo, claramente le molestaba cuando alguien cuestionaba su credibilidad.

-Y volvemos a empezar, ya te lo dije, estas manzanas las tomé del campo de entrenamiento numero 7.

El rubio obviamente tenias las de perder, porque si le preguntaban a un ninja sobre un supuesto árbol que daba frutas, estos mismos lo negarían.

Naruto simplemente podía volver al árbol y mostrarles su ubicación como prueba.

Pero ese no iba hacer el caso, ya que en ese instante, el sujeto de la billetera robada, habia hablado de nuevo.

-Apuesto que aun tiene mi billetera, devuélvemela.

El rubio con un suspiro de frustración, sacó la billetera de su bolsillo.

-Bien, toma tu estúpida billetera.

Gai al observarlo, se habia decepcionado al ver que el chico realmente tenia la billetera del sujeto.

-¿Así que es cierto? ¿Le has robado a este pobre señor?.

-¿Que?, Claro que no, lo vuelvo a repetir, la billetera se le cayó al suelo, yo simplemente la recogí porque no pensé que iba a extrañar una billetera vacía.

El hombre en cuestión, habia abiertos los ojos como platos al escuchar la ultima oración del chico.

-¿Vacía?, ¿Acaso te has robado mi dinero?

-¿Dinero?, ¿De que hablas? La billetera estaba vacía, no me vengas con esas mentiras.

Naruto en ese instante, le arrojó la billetera vacía al sujeto.

Pero el hombre no estaba contento del todo, al contrario, él estaba realmente enojado con el rubio cuando habia escuchado que su billetera no tenía dinero.

-Has, Has Robado mi dinero, ¿¡AHORA COMO VOY A ALIMENTAR A TODA MI FAMILIA!?.

El rubio por motivos de reflejo, le respondió en un tono burlón.

-Pues, no sé, si quieres te puedo dar algunas manzanas.

-¡Maldito niño! -El hombre enojado, se abalanzo sobre Naruto para poder golpearlo, pero estaba siendo detenido por el Jounin presente.

-Cálmese señor, seguro que podemos solucionarlo.

Naruto al ver a su maestro protegerlo de alguien que quería lastimarlo, le hacia un poco feliz, pero, su sonrisa habia sido borrada de nuevo cuando el mismo Sensei, que le estaba dando su confianza, también estaba volviendo a decir la misma pregunta con anterioridad.

-Naruto, ¿Estas seguro que no has robado nada últimamente?.

La mirada a séria de Gai, le hacía suponer al rubio que estaba cuestionando su credibilidad.

-Y volvemos con lo mismo. ... Gai-Sensei, ¿Realmente cree que soy tan idiota como para robar una billetera sabiendo que me podrías descubrir?, además, soy un chico de palabra, cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo.

El sujeto por otra parte, seguía sin creer las supuestas mentiras del chico.

Para él, era un niño ladrón que se merecía lo peor por haber robado su dinero.

-Si, claro, ¿Entonces mi paga de esta semana se desapareció por arte de magia?. ... ¿Ahora como alimentare a mis hijos?.

Naruto por otro lado, apartó su vista para no tener que hacerle contacto visual.

Y con una voz aburrida, le respondió al hombre.

-Oye, perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero, ese no es asunto mío.

El Hombre había explotado de ira, tenía demasiadas ganar de golpear al rubio, pero como siempre, estaba siendo detenido de nuevo por Gai.

-Por favor, no hay necesidad de golpearlo, es solo un niño. ...

-¡¿Como quieres que me calme, cuando tengo a un ladrón enfrente de mí?!. -El sujeto estaba forcejeando con el Jounin para poder liberarse de su agarre y poder golpear al rubio, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible soltarse.

Naruto por otro lado, no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo.

Él sabía que si su Sensei lo estaba protegiendo de otros para que no lo golpearan, era porque no estaba realmente enojado con él.

-Yo, yo trabaje mucho. ... Trabaje como un perro toda esta semana tomando todas las horas extras que tuvieran disponibles, para un solo propósito, hacerle una fiesta a mi hijo. ... Va a cumplir 10 años. ... Y con solo esa edad, ya piensa que soy un inútil. ... Por eso he trabajado duro. ... Para demostrarle a mi hijo que no soy un inútil padre de familia.

Gai al sentir que el hombre se habia relajado, lo liberó sin mucho esfuerzo.

El hombre parecía estar demasiado triste por contar su historia.

Algunas personas alrededor, habían escuchado la historia del hombre.

Se podría decir que todos le tenían lastima.

Pero Naruto por otra parte, su historia no era para nada triste, porque él tenía uno mucho peor.

Pero él, se estaba percatando que los aldeanos estaban comenzando a susurrar a sus espaldas.

Él solo podía escuchar, "¿Ese chico es el ladrón, que no tiene vergüenza?", "Lo sabía desde un principio, un demonio siempre será un demonio".

El rubio no podía hacer nada más que tratar de no escuchar sus voces.

Había dejado de preocuparse por lo que dijeran las demás personas, porque tenía a alguien que lo podía ayudar cuando se sentía mal.

Eso era lo que el rubio pensaba de su maestro.

Hasta que de un momento a otro, Gai se acercó lentamente al rubio para decirle las palabras que lo impactarían de por vida.

-Ya no te entrenare más. ...

Naruto no podía creer lo que habia escuchado, sus ojos estaban tan anchados que parecía que sus ojos podrían salirse en cualquier momento.

-¿Eh? ¿Que-Que?. ... ¿Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero porque?.

Gai simplemente lo observaba sin decir una palabra.

-¡Vamos!, Diga algo. ... Dígame, ¿Porque no me quiere entrenar?. ... Yo he cumplido mi promesa.

Naruto no podía entender del todo sobre el porqué su Sensei no quería volver a entrenarlo.

Claramente no era por supuestamente robar, porque no habia ni siquiera pruebas suficientes de que lo habia hecho.

Pero, Gai pensaba de otra manera, por alguna razón, su maestro estaba en su contra.

-Naruto por favor, no me trates de engañar. ... Es imposible que obtuvieras esas manzanas en el campo de entrenamiento. ... Ahí no hay árboles que den fruta. ... Además, le robaste el dinero de este hombre.

-¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando?, ¿Realmente te vas a creer lo que dicen estos tipos tan fácil?, ¡¿Que acaso naciste ayér?!. ... Si no me crees de las manzanas, podemos volver al campo de entrenamiento para demostrarte que no estoy mintiendo.

El chico se estaba comenzando a enojar por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que era insólito creer que un Jounin como Gai, se crea como si nada, las mentiras de los aldeanos.

Pero, el cabeza de tazón en cuestión, habia ignorado lo que estaba proponiendo el rubio.

El chico quería limpiar su nombre, pero Gai no le dejaba.

-No Naruto, no extiendas mas las mentiras, esta es mi última decisión.

El rubio al escucharlo, pudo sentir como se quebraba una parte de su alma, en su interior, habia sentido como aparecía un agujero frio que lo estaba succionando.

Todo lazo que habia hecho con su maestro, habia sido cortado en un parpadeo, él no podía entender que estaba ocurriendo, ya que todo parecía ser surrealista.

Pero, solo tenía una cosa en mente, las palabras que habia escuchado anterior mente del Kyubi.

-Y-Y toda las cosas que hemos hecho. ... ¿Ahora no son nada?. ... Además, Lo-Lo prometiste. ... ¡LO PROMETISTE!. ... Dijiste que me ibas a entrenar si dejaba de robar. ... ¿Y tú simplemente le crees a ellos como si nada?. ... Vamos, no engañas a nadie, ¿También me odias?. ...

El chico poco a poco le estaban saliendo algunas lagrimas de sus ojos por la tristeza y el enojo que estaba sintiendo.

Él sabía que habia algo mas entre manos, porque no era normal que una persona tan optimista como Gai, lo traicionase de esa manera.

Y especialmente a alguien que conocía muy bien al ver el anime.

Pero, Naruto al seguir mirando a su ex-maestro, observó que le está entregando un sobre que él conocía perfectamente.

Era su paga del mes que le había mandado el Hokage.

Como Sarutobi siempre estaba ocupado, le encargaba a Gai la paga del chico para que se lo entregase.

-Tome. ... No es mucho, pero puede ayudar un poco. -Decía Gai entregándole el sobre de dinero al hombre.

-Espera un momento, ¿Ese es mi paga del mes?.

El rubio estaba incrédulo sobre lo que estaba observando.

Habia perdido a su Sensei por una estupidez, ¿Y ahora tenía que pagar algo que nunca habia robado?, era algo realmente injusto para el chico.

Pero para el Jounin, no parecía importarle, ya que ni siquiera se molestó en responder su pregunta.

Naruto le dolía demasiado, tanto que estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza, por la impotencia que estaba sintiendo.

-Respóndame, ¿Acaso vas robar mi dinero para dárselo a este tipo?. ...

El rubio seguía con las preguntas, pero simplemente lo ignoraba.

-(Ni siquiera se molesta en responder. ... ¿Que hice para merecer esto?. ...) Olvídalo, no voy a dejar que este sujeto me quite mi dinero del mes.

Naruto no iba a dejar que le quitasen su dinero, porque ayer se le habia acabado sus últimas monedas.

Asi que teniendo su poca experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, decidió arremeter contra el sujeto que tenía su dinero.

El chico no iba a dejar que le quitaran sus únicos ingresos para sobrevivir, él sabía perfectamente que no habia robado nada, así que era su total derecho tener su mesada.

Pero, ese no era el caso, ya que antes de que el rubio pudiera golpear al sujeto para robar su dinero, Gai lo abofeteo fuertemente en la cara.

Y como era de esperarse, Naruto retrocedió por el golpe que habia recibido.

Él no esperaba que fuera a ser golpeado por su ex-maestro.

Ya teniendo en cuenta el dolor que estaba sintiendo, se estaba dando cuenta que no podía hacer nada.

-Creí que, creí que al menos. ... Éramos amigos. ...

En ese instante, Naruto salió corriendo con los ojos llorosos en dirección hacia su departamento.

Su corazón frágil, habia sido destruido.

Ver como alguien de confianza te traicione como si nada, era muy doloroso.

Ya habiendo llegado a su departamento, el chico abrió la puerta, y procedió a cerrarla con fuerza después de entrar.

Estando dentro, procedió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas para lograr liberarse de su rabia.

Pero, no solo era rabia lo que estaba sintiendo, sino que también sentía, tristeza, soledad y desesperación por lo sucedido.

En su interior se estaba creando un vacio donde solo podía alimentarse de odio, pero a la vez, se sentía solo.

Luego de unos minutos de puros gritos, Naruto se sentó en el suelo, pero no para descansar, si no para llorar, y golpear el suelo en el proceso.

Kurama había presenciado todo lo ocurrido, pero no se había dignado a hablar.

Sabía que desde un principio, alguien lo terminaría traicionando, pero no pensaba que serian tan pronto.

Habia pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Naruto volvió a su departamento, lo único que reinaba en el lugar, era el silencio, de los cuales, el único sonido que rivalizaba con el sonido de ambiente, eran los latidos de su corazón.

Por varios segundos, sintió y escuchó como su corazón palpitaba, ya que era lo único que le hacía recordar como habia llegado a ese mundo.

Observando hacia el pasado, se dio cuenta que su vida anterior, no estaba muy lejos de ser igual al que tenía ahora.

Comer solo, hacer la tarea solo, no tener amigos, estar siempre solo.

-(¿Y qué harás ahora?, ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?).

De la nada Kurama le habia hablado sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

Pero Naruto lo habia ignorado de todas maneras ya que no quería responder.

-(Veo que aun sigues siendo un mocoso. ... Escucha, así es la vida, tendrás que soportarlo. ... Los humanos solo buscan su propio beneficio sin importar si lastiman a otros. ... Por eso, "Nadie", es tu verdadero amigo, confiar en alguien solo hará que el dolor sea más grande cuando te traicionen. ... No sé como serán los humanos de tu mundo, pero, seguramente serán lo mismo).

De un momento a otro, el rubio respondió sin mucha emoción.

-Son iguales. ... En mi mundo, puede que la gente sea mucho peor. ... El 60% de la población son idiotas, digo, ¿Que clase de imbéciles les gusta esa basura del Reggaetón?. ... El otro 20% es aun más idiota. ... El otro 19% simplemente son ignorantes de lo que sucede en el mundo, mientras que solo el 1% de la población, son personas como yo, que solo quieren encajar en la sociedad, pero se les hace imposible. ... Parece que los humanos serán iguales no importa en que dimensión paralela estemos. ... Da igual, no importa donde lo mire, mi vida será una mierda sin importar en que lugar esté. ...

Kurama no podía evitar sentirse feliz al ver lo negativo que estaba siendo el chico.

Ya que, mientras más negativo fuera el rubio, tendría menos lazos con los humanos.

-(Niño, ahora estas atrapado aquí conmigo, te guste o no).

-Si si si lo que tu digas. ... -Dijo Naruto en un tono fastidiado.

Él aun seguía sin comprender porque estaba en ese mundo en primer lugar.

Se preguntaba a si mismo del porque tenía que tener una vida de mierda siendo el protagonista de su cuarto anime favorito.

Pero luego de unos segundos, las palabras que habia pensado, comenzaron a rebotar sobre su cabeza.

"Ser el protagonista", "Ser el protagonista", "Ser el estúpido protagonista".

Comprendió que ser el "protagonista" no significaba que tendría que tener una vida llena de injusticias.

Pasó al rededor de otra hora para que su mente volviera a tranquilizarse.

Se levantó del suelo estando completamente convencido por sus propias palabras.

Ya estando de pie, tocó el uniforme que aun llevaba puesto que le había regalado su Ex-Maestro.

-A la mierda con esto.

Al terminar de decir su frase, Naruto con mucha rabia, se arrancó el uniforme morado dejándolo ligeramente dañado.

-¡Que el cabeza de tazón haga lo que quiera!, el desgraciado rompió la promesa que habia prometido sobre que no volvería a robar si me entrenaba. ... Ya verá, le voy a demostrar que no lo necesito. ...

El Kyubi por otro lado, le estaba gustando el odio que tenia Naruto hacia los humanos.

-(¿Cortando los lazos?. ... Veo que ya dejaste de ser un idiota. ... Es mejor, las personas solo estorban en tu entrenamiento de hacerte más fuerte).

-¿Entrenamiento? JA, claro, lo único que me has enseñado es ha como controlar mi Chakra. ... Si quieres que me haga más fuerte, entonces ¿porque no me enseñas de una vez el maldito Jutsu de los clones?. ... ¿Tan difícil es esa estúpida técnica? ¿Que es lo que te detiene?. ... Cada vez que saco el tema, siempre lo desvías, ya enséñame de una vez el maldito Jutsu para ir más rápido. ... Y no, no me hables de los estúpidos sellos de gravedad, porque sabes muy bien que con los clones los aprendería mucho más rápido, así que enséñame el Jutsu de los clones o no entrenare nada por el resto de la vida. ... ¡Y por si te lo preguntabas! ¡Si, me importa una mierda que invoquen al 10 colas! ¡Me importa una mierda este planeta! ¡Que los maten a todos! ¡Me da completamente igual que me capturen!

Naruto estaba enojado al ver que el Kyubi no quería enseñarle el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", para cualquiera, pensaría que el rubio estaba mintiendo con lo de entregarse para invocar al 10 colas.

Pero en su interior, Kurama sabía perfectamente que el chico estaba hablando enserio.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que el Kyubi pudiera responder.

Pero él sabía que tenía razones para no enseñar el Jutsu.

-(Esta bien niño. ... ¿Sabes el porqué no te he enseñado el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"?. ... Digamos que es algo peligroso de usar. ... Porque cuando alguien lo usa, parte de su personalidad se divide. ... Depende de cuantos clones utilice, unos serán más inteligentes, y otros serán más independientes que otros).

-Kyubi, Eso ya lo sé, aun sigues sin decirme lo que necesito saber. -Naruto se cruzó a de brazos aun sin entender sobre que era lo que estaba hablando su compañero.

-(Mira chico, seré directo. ... Tu mente es caótica, y por eso hay muchas probabilidades de que uno de tus clones se revele contra ti, y quiera tener el control total sobre tu cuerpo original. ... No es que me importe, pero no quiero estar lidiando contra alguien que cambie de personalidad a cada rato, como la bipolar de tu madre).

Kurama no quería volver a tener que confrontar a alguien con una personalidad explosiva, ya que habia tenido demasiado cuando estaba encerrado dentro de Kushina.

Naruto por otro lado, le daba igual lo que sucediese, él quería aprender el tan anhelado Jutsu.

-¿Eso es todo?. ... Vaya excusa más patética. ... Kyubi, me da igual ¿Si?, yo solo quiero aprender el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para aprender y robar más rápido. ... Además, como súper cejotas no me va a ayudar más, voy a tener que entrenar solo a partir de ahora, voy a demostrarle que voy hacer jodidamente más fuerte. ... Ya lo perdí todo de todas maneras, así que me voy a arriesgar. ... Enséñame el Jutsu de los clones, soy demasiado leal hacia mí mismo, así que tu teoría sobre que uno de los clones quiera tomar el control es demasiada estúpida, si me lo fueras explicado antes, nunca hubiéramos conocido a ese cabeza de tazón.

Naruto, teniendo el uniforme morado en sus manos, lo dejo caer al suelo para demostrar que estaba dejando de continuar con las enseñanzas de su antiguo Sensei.

Kurama por otra parte, no tenía muchas opciones, no tenía mucha confianza hacia el rubio, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, si quería hacer que su contenedor fuera más fuerte.

-(Como quieras, no digas que no te advertí. ... No seré responsable con lo que pase con tu mente).

El Zorro en ese instante, soltó una sonrisa malvada al ver lo suicida que era el rubio.

No le importaba lo que le sucediera a Naruto, pero le gustaba la determinación que tenia para querer hacerse más fuerte para vengarse de los humanos.

Y así comenzó su entrenamiento del Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, el Jutsu más clásico y conocido del mundo del anime.

La habilidad de multiplicarse, y estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo.

El rubio pasó alrededor de varias horas, e incluso días practicando el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Por alguna razón, se le estaba haciendo difícil aprender el dichoso Jutsu, él pensaba que sería algo parecido al "Bunshin no Jutsu", pero ese no era el caso, ya eran más que unas simples imágenes, era más que solo usar Chakra.

Aparte de que Kurama fuera un mal maestro cuando se hablaba de Ninjutsus, pudo lograr aprender a usar el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" en cuestión de 2 semanas.

Obviamente que su control sobre el Jutsu era demasiado para su cuerpo, ya que su máximo era que solo podía crear 5 clones y que estos solo podían durar 5 minutos.

El esfuerzo físico y mental, que tenía que usar al mismo tiempo para poder usar el Jutsu, era demasiado complicado para el rubio.

Pero, eso no iba a detenerlo.

El Naruto original, lo habia aprendido en una noche, si él pudo hacerlo, claramente Dani también podía hacerlo.

Cada día siguió intentando aumentar su límite de clones antes de quedarse sin chakra, o quedarse desmayado por el cansancio.

Como habia dicho Naruto, en ningún momento, ninguno de los clones se había puesto en contra del original.

Hubieron momentos extraños donde sus clones estaban desacuerdo en varias cosas, pero no era tan grave como para hacer que se pelearan entre si.

Al terminar el Mes, su límite era de 30 clones durante 5 minutos, pero al usar solo uno, podía incluso mantenerlo por 3 horas.

Aun seguía sin comprender del todo el Jutsu, pero era más que suficiente como para entrenar solo.

Se podría decir que hablaba solo todo el tiempo, se sentía tan solo, que no se estaba dando cuenta del efecto secundario que le estaba provocando al no saber usar bien su Jutsu correctamente.

Ya siendo el final de mes, el Hokage le iba a entregar su mesada del mes que le correspondía.

Pero Naruto se las había arreglado.

En la primera semana, cuando Gai no le entrego su paga, tuvo que comenzar a robar de forma sigilosa.

No, ya no podía llamar la atención, ya que los vendedores de algunas tiendas, habían contratado ninjas para evitar que volvieran a ser robados.

Las semanas habían sido demasiado duras, pero, tenía que arreglárselas por si mismo, ya que si hablaba con el Hokage, sería una pérdida de tiempo como siempre.

A él no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, porque ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tener malos tratos por las personas.

Robar se podría considerar algo deshonesto, pero, no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo estaba sobreviviendo.

Pero aun así, no iba a dejar la oportunidad de tener algo de dinero.

Así que se dirigió lo más rápido a la torre Hokage, para tener su paga del mes.

Ya habia visitado la Torre Hokage con anterioridad, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar.

Y desde ese entonces, Naruto había cambiado desde el último mes, ya que casi no sonreía mucho, porque no había motivos para hacerlo.

Él no quería ver al viejo, ya que aun podía recordar las últimas palabras hirientes que le habia dicho antes.

El chico con anterioridad, deseaba que alguien le dijera que todo iba a salir bien cuando se sentía triste, pero Sarutobi al contrario, le habia hecho tener uno de sus peores dia de su vida.

-Hola Abuelo. ... -Decía Naruto entrando a la oficina del Hokage con una sonrisa falsa.

Para él, odiaba sonreírle por lo que habia hecho, pero, tenía que hacerlo si quería si quería obtener su mesada lo más rápido posible.

-¿Naruto?, ¿Que haces aquí?. -Sarutobi se habia sorprendido un poco por la llegada del rubio, ya que hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

El rubio por otro lado, le respondió aun manteniendo su falsa sonrisa.

-¿Yo?, lo siento por ser mal educado, pero, vine por mi mesada del mes. ... Ya sabe, me decía a mi mismo que usted está viejo y sería mejor si yo mismo, que soy muy joven, fuera a buscar mi mesada del mes.

El Hokage al escucharlo, se recostó en su silla para luego observar el reloj de pared que tenía a su izquierda.

-¿Ya paso un mes tan rápido?.

-Si, ya pasaron muchos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos abuelo, no es una visita cualquiera, también quería preguntarle algo.

El viejo estaba confundido sobre el asunto, ya que Naruto no era de hacer muchas preguntas.

-¿Preguntarme algo? Eh, tengo algo de tiempo, ¿Cual es tu pregunta?.

Naruto aun manteniendo su sonrisa falsa, le disparo su pregunta del cual estuvo pensando bien durante semanas.

-¿Cuando podre ir a la academia ninja?.

Sarutobi al escucharlo, no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al pensar que iba a preguntar otra cosa.

-¿Academia ninja dices?, ¿Porque quieres ser un ninja?.

El rubio sin darse cuenta, dejo su sonrisa fingida, para dar una sonrisa de verdad.

-Es porque quiero ser un ninja, los ninjas son geniales, quiero poder caminar por las paredes, correr por el agua, lanzar Shurikens. ... Ya sabe, quiero ser un ninja para que la gente me respete y no me trate como basura.

Naruto estaba sonriendo de verdad, pero no solo porque quería ser respetado, si no porque, le hacía feliz poder acercase más y más su plan de hacer sufrir a todos los que lo maltrataron.

Si entraba a la academia, iba aprender muchas cosas nuevas de las cuales, iba a potenciar junto con el Kyubi.

El Hokage por otro lado, no sabía del plan que estaba planeando el niño que tenía enfrente.

Para él, era solo un chico pequeño con grandes deseos de ser respetado.

Pero por dentro en realidad, era de un chico totalmente frustrado con mucha ira y ganas de venganza por los aldeanos de toda la aldea.

-Oye abuelo, no me está respondiendo, ¿Cuando podre ir a la academia ninja?.

Sarutobi en cambio, estaba pensando detenidamente sobre si dejar que el chico fuera un ninja.

-(Supongo que sería buena idea. ... Digo, eso era lo que Minato hubiera querido. ... Además, el chico necesitara aprender a defenderse solo. ... Si tan solo fuera peleado más contra el consejo cuando supieron que Gai estaba entrenando a Naruto por su cuenta. ... Supongo que fuera tenido buenos resultados, pero el daño ya está hecho). ... De acuerdo Naruto, si de verdad quieres ser un ninja, puedes serlo, aunque, no será un trabajo fácil.

El rubio se habia emocionado un poco al ver que el Hokage no le habia prohibido entrar a la academia ninjas.

-No importa, da igual que sea difícil, de todas maneras, ser respetado también es difícil.

El chico lo habia conseguido, pero, para ser sinceros, él pensaba que iban a negarle el derecho a ser un ninja.

No sabía el porqué tenía ese presentimiento, pero lo tenia de alguna manera.

Sarutobi y Naruto hablaron por varios minutos sobre la academia ninja, pero el chico no estaba muy contento hablando con el viejo.

Pero si quería que le siguiera dando dinero, tenía que fingir que le agradaba.

Luego de hablar y tomar su mesada del mes, decidió volver a su departamento.

El rubio no estaba tan emocionado como le hacía creer al Hokage, solo quería tener conocimiento básico del mundo ninja que no conocía del todo.

Pero ahora, solo tenía que afrontar una cosa.

Cosa que lo habia atormentado por más de un año.

El dia de su cumpleaños.

Uno tras otro, los días pasaron hasta llegar al día de su para nada deseado "cumpleaños".

El dia que lo habia traumatizado por completo.

No lo parecía, pero por dentro, no podía dejar de olvidar lo que habia sucedido en su cumpleaños anterior.

Las personas que lo habían intentado matar el año pasado, sabían que el niño no había muerto, porque lo habían visto por las calles.

Prácticamente era imposible sobrevivir a las heridas que habia sufrido en aquel entonces, mas siendo un niño, pero cuando llego el rumor de que Naruto no había muerto, la mayoría seguía sin creerlo y siguieron con sus vidas, hasta que lo observaron por sus propios ojos que aun seguía con vida.

Pero siendo hoy, un día festivo donde la gente celebra por las calles la victoria sobre el Kyubi.

Sería perfecto para volver a intentar borrarlo del mapa.

Pero, Naruto no era para nada estúpido.

Él obviamente no iba a salir de su departamento a celebrar su cumpleaños, porque no quería volver a repetir lo mismo.

Pero muchas personas sabían la ubicación de donde vivía, del cual preocupaba al rubio.

Él no sabía si vendría hasta su departamento a terminar lo que habían comenzado, pero sabía que si alguien entraba a su departamento, tendría todo el derecho de matarlos si fuese necesario.

Por eso, el dia de su cumpleaños, se había quedado de pie con un cuchillo en la mano enfrente de su puerta.

En caso de que alguien llegara a atacarlo, él sería el primero en eliminar a la amenaza por si mismo.

Iba a ser su primera batalla sangrienta, iba a matar a alguien por primera vez, o eso era lo que tenía pensado Naruto, cuando se dio cuenta que nadie habia llegado.

El chico había pasado las 24 horas vigilando la puerta de su departamento por si llegaba alguien.

24 horas sin descanso de cual sin dudarlo, habia sido toda una tortura.

Pero, la paliza que habia recibido el año pasado, lo habia traumado para siempre.

Ya habiendo pasado varios meses desde ese momento, el rubio ya contaba con la edad de 6 años.

Había practicado todo lo que había aprendido, control de chakra, Taijutsu básico de su antiguo maestro, y sobre todo había practicado su escritura, del cual, gracias a sus clones, habia mejorado demasiado, tanto, que lo había conseguido finalmente.

-Ya está listo, ¿Donde lo pongo?.

Naruto habia creado por primera vez su primer sello de gravedad, pero no estaba tan seguro de como usarlo.

El Kyubi por otro lado, estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Si, sabía los símbolos del sello a la perfección, pero nunca lo habia puesto en práctica.

-(Que yo recuerde, la Tomate solo ponía el sello en alguna parte del cuerpo que querías poner presión, para luego aplicar chakra para activarlo).

Naruto sin pensarlo mucho, decide poner el sello en su brazo izquierdo, para luego comenzar aplicar un poco de chakra sobre este.

-Bien, entonces aquí. ... Solo aplico chakra y, Ahhhhh.

Grito el chico cayendo al suelo al sentir el repentino aumento de peso.

-Vale vale, funciona. ... Pero no pensé que fuera tan brusco.

Naruto intentó levantar su brazo, pero estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

-(Que esperabas, los sellos hacen que aumente tu peso hasta 3 veces).

-Espera, ¿Solo 3 veces mi peso? ¿Es todo?, esperaba que llegaran hasta 10 veces al menos. ...

El Kyubi por otra parte, se habia enojado con el chico.

-(Mocoso, deja de quejarte, nunca habia puesto estos sellos a prueba. ...)

El rubio simplemente soltó un suspiro algo decepcionado al ver que no iba a llegar muy lejos con los sellos.

-No importa, algo es algo, al menos sustituirá las pesas hasta que sea mayor y pueda usar unas de verdad. ... Aunque, ¿Que tal si intento esto?.

Naruto tras decir esas palabras, aplico mas chakra sobre el sello que tenía puesto, poco a poco, el chico sentía como su brazo se hacía más y más pesado.

-(¿Que estas haciendo?). -Preguntó Kurama un poco sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo su contenedor.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, él habia caído de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Duele duele duele duele!, ¡Creo que no fue buena idea hacer eso!.

Naruto no podía soportar lo que estaba sintiendo ya que el hueso del brazo, comenzaba a romperse, él estaba completamente en pánico tratando de quitarse el sello, pero era demasiado doloroso.

Luego de algunos segundos de agonía, el chico pudo lograr quitárselo, pero su brazo ya estaba roto.

-(Niño, eres un idiota. ... Aunque, descubriste que usando más chakra, hace que aumente su fuerza, es algo que yo no hubiera pensado).

El rubio aun se encontraba en el suelo soportando el dolor de haber roto su propio brazo.

Evitaba a toda costa llorar, porque llorar no iba a resolver nada.

Luego de pasar al rededor de varias horas, su brazo estaba arreglado, pero aun le seguía doliendo.

-Bueno, fue divertido. ... Mejor aumentare mi peso un 50% para evitar morir como idiota la próxima vez.

La sensación del peso que habia sentido, habia sido aterrador.

Pero al pensar que algún dia iba a soportar todo ese peso, lo emocionada demasiado, ya que habia obtenido algo que sería de gran ayuda.

Al estar completamente listo los sellos, decidió ir ligero por ahora, poniendo 2 en las piernas, dos en los brazos, y uno en su pecho.

Su cuerpo aun era pequeño, tenía que hacerse más fuerte, pero podía hacerlo a su debido tiempo.

En 10 años iban a buscarlo, del cual era el tiempo suficiente para mejorar sus técnicas.

Ya teniendo los sellos en sus respectivos lugares mencionados, procedió a activarlos.

Su peso habia aumentado un poco, su peso original era de unos simple 18 kilos, y ahora era de unos 27 kilos.

Si, no era algo del otro mundo, pero el rubio podía sentir el peso adicional.

Luego de eso, decidió que era buena idea salir a correr para acostumbrarse a su nuevo peso.

Pero, afuera estaba nevando, pero para su suerte, habia conseguido un abrigo y una bufanda en la basura con anterioridad cuando estaba buscando comida.

Parecía estar nuevo, del cual se preguntaba como era que alguien lo tiraría a la basura.

-Ya estoy listo. -Decía Naruto imitando a Bob esponja mientras salía de su departamento para ver las calles cubiertas de nieve.

El invierno, era algo con lo que no estaba acostumbrado, porque era la segunda vez que habia vivido en esta época del año.

Cabe a destacar, que se le hacía muy difícil caminar por la nieve, ya que cada vez que daba un paso, su pie se enterraba en el suelo.

Él no tenía un rumbo fijo, ya que simplemente estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a su nuevo peso con la caminata.

Luego de pasar alrededor de 10 minutos, el rubio habia llegado al parque, pero habia algo extraño, no se podía observar a ningún niño jugar en el parque.

Pero era algo que al rubio no le importaba, ya que no iba a jugar con nadie de todas maneras.

Luego de unos segundos caminando por el lugar, él decidió descansar un poco recostando su espalda sobre un árbol.

Naruto estaba completamente aburrido, ya que no habia nada más que hacer que simplemente entrenar su cuerpo con los sellos.

A pesar de tener una mente más madura, no podía evitar el hecho de poder jugar con alguien aunque sea un poco.

-Que aburrido, no hay nada que hacer. ... Si tuviera una pelota, ahora mismo estaría jugando futbol con mis clones. ... Aun que, hay nieve, creo que sería un poco divertido hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve. ... La última vez que jugué, me dolió la cara por una hora por culpa de Tenten, no sé que tenía esa niña, pero tenía muy buena puntería.

El chico al tomar un poco de nieve del suelo, comenzó a formar una bola de nieve con sus manos.

Pero antes de que él pudiera crear sus clones para comenzar a jugar solo, habia escuchado a alguien hablar de algo que no pudo evitar escuchar.

-¿Eres una de los Hyuga que posee el poder del Byakugan?. -Dijo la voz de lo que parecía ser un niño.

El rubio al escucharlo, miro en todas las direcciones para darse cuenta que la voz habia provenido detrás del árbol de donde estaba.

-(¿Eh? ¿Que fue lo que dijo?).

Naruto al observar bien la situación, se dio cuenta que habían 3 niños rodeando a alguien.

-Tus ojos son escalofriantes. -Dijo el otro niño que tenía a su lado.

-Apuesto a que eres un monstruo, ¿No?. -Decía el tercer chico.

-Si, el monstruo del Byakugan, ¿verdad?. -Volvió a hablar el primer niño que había hablado.

El rubio en su mente, estaba algo curioso mientras trataba de mirar bien quién era el que estaba haciendo rodeado.

-(Si, ese niño ha dicho "Byakugan". ... Espera un segundo, ¿Ella no será?. ... ¿Hinata?).

La pobre niña que habia recibido los insultos, se había sentado en el suelo para comenzar a llorar.

Los niños por otro lado, lo único que hacían era reír por ver llorar a la joven Hyuga.

-(Increíble, los niños de hoy en día realmente pueden ser unos desgraciados. ... Bueno, da igual, seguramente alguien de su clan vendrá a salvarla, digo, es imposible que ella este sola en el parque sin supervisión. ... Además, no tengo ganas de ayudar a nadie, si voy, posiblemente alguien crea que fui yo quien la hizo llorar. ... Como sea, volveré a mi departamento a descansar).

El rubio estaba preparado para alejarse del lugar, pero algo extraño estaba impidiendo que se moviera del sitio.

No era alguna clase de Jutsu o Genjutsu que lo detenía, era su conciencia que lo estaba deteniendo.

Por su mente, estaba dudando mucho sobre si ayudar o no a la niña Hyuga.

Claramente solo habia que esperar a que un adulto llegase a ayudarla, pero al escuchar que los niños seguían burlándose, y ella seguía llorando, le hacían pensar que nadie iba a ir a su rescate.

Solo se podía escuchar el llanto de la pobre Hyuga por los niños que se estaban metiendo con ella.

El rubio sabia perfectamente como se estaba sintiendo la niña, el sentimiento de estar triste sin recibir ayuda, era algo horrible.

Pero, Naruto ya no podía aguantar más los llantos de la Hyuga, así que se decidió salir de su escondite, para observar de forma fría a los niños que están presentes.

-¿Que creen que están haciendo?.

-¿Y tu quien eres?. -Preguntó el niño que parecía ser el líder.

A lo que el rubio le respondió secamente

-No es asunto tuyo saber mi nombre.

El niño al escuchar su respuesta, no pudo evitar enojarse

-Piérdete niño, este no es lugar para ti.

Naruto simplemente soltó una pequeña sonrisa al ver al chico actuar de manera amenazante.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Que harás, golpearme?.

El chico que tenía enfrente parecía ser más alto que el rubio, pero el rubio no habia retrocedido en lo más mínimo, ya que las amenazas no les estaban haciendo efecto.

-Oye niño rubio, tú te la has buscado, atrápenlo y denle su merecido.

Los otros dos niños al escuchar la orden, fueron directos a atrapar a Naruto.

Uno de ellos al tomar su brazo izquierdo, fue recibido por una bofetada de su otro brazo con mucha fuerza por el rubio.

El niño que habia recibido el golpe, habia retrocedido completamente poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla dándole a entender que le habia dolido mucho.

-Lo siento, tengo la mano pesada. -Dijo Naruto en un tono burlón recordando que aun llevaba puesto sus sellos.

Los otros dos niños habían visto lo fuerte que era el chico, pero no iban a detenerse de todas maneras.

-Vamos, vengan por mi mocosos malcriados.

Los niños en ese momento decidieron que era mejor rodear al rubio para luego golpearlo entre los 3, pero, al momento de abalanzarse sobre Naruto, ninguno esperó que pudiera golpearlos a todos.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que el rubio habia estado entrenando por más de un año.

Pero para Naruto, esto era un juego de niños, tanto que habia bajado su defensa por confiarse.

-A ver niños, váyanse de este lugar antes de que los lastime de verdad. ...

Antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar su oración, uno de los niños lo había agarrado por el cuello estando detrás de su espalda.

-Niño, eres fuerte, pero eres un idiota, ahora vamos a darte una lección.

Naruto estaba inmovilizado por la llave que le estaba haciendo el niño.

Pero los otros chicos al ver que el rubio no podía moverse, aprovecharon esa oportunidad, para comenzarlo a golpear en el estomago.

El rubio trataba de liberarse de la llave que lo estaba apresando, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil cada vez que estaba siendo golpeado en el estomago.

Los niños que lo estaban golpeando, pensaban que estaban ganando su pequeña pelea, pero era justo lo contrario.

Porque, con cada golpe que recibía en su cuerpo, la ira de Naruto aumentaba.

Los golpes que estaba recibiendo le hacían recordar las patadas que habia recibido en su cuerpo el año pasado, él ya no quería soportar más el dolor, no iba a dejar que esta vez alguien se saliera con la suya.

Asi que antes del último golpe, Naruto se liberó del agarre del cuello mordiendo el brazo del niño.

La mordida habia sido tan fuerte, que en el brazo del chico se podía notar algo de sangre en la marca de la mordida.

Los otros niños al notar lo que habia hecho el rubio, no podían dejar las cosas como estaban, tenían que hacerle pagar por lo que le habían hecho a su amigo.

Pero, lo que los niños aun no sabían, era que el rubio se estaba conteniendo para no lastimarlos, pero al ver que de verdad lo querían lastimar, no pudo evitar sentirse amenazado de nuevo.

-Malditos, no hay vuelta atrás, ahora me las pagaran con sus vidas, ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!.

De la nada, aparecieron 10 clones al lado de Naruto.

Los 3 brabucones al verlo, no pudieron evitar sentirse aterrados por lo que podía hacer el chico, ya que los clones al comenzar a caminar, estaban dejando huellas en el suelo dándoles a entender, que eran reales.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No dijeron que me iban a dar una lección?, si quieren jugar sucio, juguemos sucio.

Naruto estaba muy enojado, y quería gastar su ira contra alguien por los golpes que habia recibido.

Los brabucones estaban aterrorizados al ver que estaban en problemas, iban a huir del lugar, pero el rubio no los habia dejado, porque los clones los habían rodeado.

-Por-Por favor, lo-lo sentimos, déjanos ir.

-Oh ¿Ahora pides clemencia?. ... Mira niño, si no fuera porque aun sigues siendo muy joven, ahora mismo te daría la paliza de tu vida, así que te dejare ir. ... Pero no sin antes darles su castigo.

Naruto al terminar su oración, sonrío de forma maliciosa al ver la cara de terror a los niños.

Los brabucones por otro lado, no sabían cuál sería su castigo, ya que si el rubio podía usar clones, también habia una posibilidad de hacer otra cosa.

Pero el rubio tenía algo en mente, era un castigo cruel y simple al mismo tiempo como para hacer que dejaran de molestar a la niña Hyuga.

Naruto le habia ordenado a sus clones quitarle los pantalones, para luego golpearlos en sus traseros con la mano abierta como si fueran niños malos.

Cualquiera diría que era un castigo estúpido, pero recordando que el rubio tenía la mano pesada por sus sellos, era el castigo perfecto para unos niños.

Luego de terminar el castigo, les pidió no volvieran a molestar a nadie, para luego liberar a los niños brabucones, no sin antes, hacerlos volver a casa desnudos.

Si, estaba haciendo demasiado frio, así que hacer que unos pobres niños volvieran a casa sin ropa, era un acto demasiado malvado, porque los niños posiblemente tendrían hipotermia antes de llegar a casa.

Naruto al perder la vista de los niños brabucones, decide desaparecer sus clones.

-Los niños de hoy en día, creo que me pasé un poco al hacer que fueran a sus casas sin pantalones. ...

De la nada, alguien le habia hablado al rubio con una voz aguda.

-Mu-Muchas gracias. ...

Lentamente el rubio tras observar de donde venia la voz, se habia dado cuenta que habia sido la niña Hyuga.

El chico no sabía que decir, ya que ayudarla no habia sido su plan desde un principio.

-No te preocupes, no hace falta que me agradezcas. ... Y oye. ... No les hagas caso a esos niños. ... Tus ojos son lindos.

La niña ojiperla simplemente se quedo en silencio escuchando sus palabras, porque ella tampoco sabía que decir.

El rubio en cambio, le habia dado una gran sonrisa al notar que la niña no hablaba.

-Eh, bueno, mi nombre es Naruto. ... Si-si alguna vez tienes problemas. ... Puedes llamarme. ...

Y tras decir esas palabras, el chico decidió darse la vuelta para comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia su departamento.

La Hyuga simplemente se quedó observando cómo se iba su rubio salvador.

-Naruto. ... -Decía ella preguntándose a si misma si volvería a verlo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

.

Notas del un eehhhh, Autor, se me acabaron las ideas ¿Si?: "Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 9 remasterizado, lo cual es curioso, porque en el original no existía la nota del autor, creo que fue porque se me olvido".

El entrenamiento de Gai fue muy rápido, ¿No creen?.

Digamos que me da un poco de flojera hacer el proceso de entrenamiento porque sería un poco aburrido, así que decidí saltármelo, pero no se preocupen, en el futuro Naruto tendrá Flashbacks de su entrenamiento con Gai para evitar el relleno innecesario del entrenamiento, así todos estaríamos contentos, bueno, sin más nada que decir, nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.

No olviden suscribirse a mi canal "KaiserBel" donde subo el fic.


	10. Capitulo 10: Academia y Ramen

Capitulo 10: "Academia Ninja"

.

Desde su encuentro con la niña Hyuga, Naruto fue directo hacia su departamento.

No había emitido ni una sola palabra desde ese momento, ya que su mente aun seguía procesando lo que había sucedido.

Había salvado a alguien a pesar de no haber querido ayudarla desde un principio.

Pero por algún motivo, no pudo ignorar los llantos de la Hyuga, porque sabía perfectamente como era ser atacado sin saber cómo defenderse.

¿Era porque no quería que alguien más sufriera lo mismo que él habia sentido?, ¿O habia sido el impulso de ayudar a alguien teniendo el poder para hacerlo?.

Esas eran las preguntas que viajaban por su mente, de las cuales, no iba a obtener respuestas.

Dejando eso de lado, el entrenamiento de Naruto aun mantenía su curso.

Él ya podía hacer sus propios sellos de gravedad gracias a sus clones y a los meses que estuvo practicando, podían aumentar el peso del usuario tres veces más, e incluso, podía aumentar el peso múltiples veces dependiendo de cuanto chakra sea usado sobre el sello.

Pero el cuerpo del rubio era tan pequeño, que era arriesgado ir directo a la máxima capacidad sin siquiera haber podido acostumbrarse a ellas todavía.

Por eso decidió optar por el camino seguro, para no morir en el primer intento.

Y desde su primera pelea con los niños en la nieve, habían transcurrido alrededor de dos meses.

2 meses de los cuales para el chico era algo angustioso tener que esperar para ver cómo era aprender en la academia.

Ya tenía cubierto las enseñanzas tanto del control de Chakra, como la de Taijutsu.

Pero aun le faltaba poder mejorar en el lenguaje Japonés, ya que aun se le dificultaba poder aprenderlo al 100%.

Pero también, podía aprovechar aprender un poco de historia del cual aun no tenía conocimiento del todo sobre el mundo ninja en el que vivía.

Justo en este momento, se podía observar al rubio en la entrada de la academia esperando a comenzar su nueva aventura.

Aventura del cual recordó que iba hacer muy aburrida.

Anteriormente, Naruto le había avisado al Hokage sobre las inscripciones de la academia, pero sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, ya lo había inscrito con una semana de anticipación.

Puede que Sarutobi fuese un viejo, pero no es olvidadizo. ... Excepto cuando Kushina le habia pedido que cuidara al rubio, solo ahí era capaz de olvidarse de todo.

Ya dejando eso de lado, Naruto se encontraba enfrente de la academia junto con un montón de niños, del cual, todos estaban en una formación de filas y columnas.

-(Después de tanto tiempo, al fin voy a entrar a la academia. ... Solo espero que no sea muy aburrida, en mi vida anterior, ir a clases era toda una tortura).

La personalidad de Naruto había cambiado un poco en los últimos meses.

No era de alguien precisamente egoísta, si no de alguien que reservaba sus sentimientos hacia los demás.

En otras palabras, si no eras su amigo, no iba a mostrar su personalidad real.

Luego de unos minutos, un ninja Sensei les estaba dando el discurso de entrada a la academia.

El rubio en cuestión, simplemente habia ignorado sus palabras porque era algo que posiblemente habia escuchado antes cuando se trataba de entrar por primera vez a la escuela.

Ni siquiera había empezado su primer día y ya se encontraba aburrido.

-(Espero que esto se termine rápido, no sé cuanto más voy a aguantar tanta palabrería. ... No sé en donde me he metido).

El ninja sensei tras terminar su discurso, procedió a dejar que los niños entraran a la academia.

Mientras Naruto comenzaba a caminar, se habia dado cuenta que no habia sido Iruka quien habia dado el discurso, dándole a entender que iba a tener otro Sensei.

Luego de pasar algunos minutos, Naruto había entrado a un salón de clases asignado.

El Salón no estaba completamente lleno, porque se podía entender que los niños se perderían tratando de encontrar su clase.

El rubio se había sentado en la última fila cerca de la ventana, como el típico protagonista de anime.

Luego de varios minutos, el salón se habia llenado por completo, pero habia algo que no le cuadraba del todo.

Y efectivamente, era algo que habia mencionado antes, el Sensei que tenía enfrente era alguien que no conocía para nada.

Pero no le habia dado mucha importancia, ya que pensaba que era el Maestro del primer año de academia, así que simplemente, solo se limitó a escuchar lo que decía.

El Sensei les había ordenado presentarse frente a los niños de la clase, Naruto sabía que iba a ser un largo dia, ya que sabía que esto iba a tardar demasiado.

Uno tras otro, los niños se iban levantando de sus asientos para decir su nombre y una que otra cosa que añadir.

Habían pasado 5, 6, incluso 7 niños del cual Naruto nunca había visto en su vida.

Esto se podría decir que era malo, ya que él pensaba que iba a estudiar con Sasuke, Sakura, o cualquier niño que ya conocía desde mucho antes.

-(Estos niños no los conozco de nada, son puros extras. ... Esto me hace pensar que me equivoque de clase. ... Bueno, eso me pasa por no saber en qué año el Naruto original comenzó la academia ninja. ... No importa, supongo que tendré que vivir con esto y seguir con mi vida).

Pero justo en el momento al terminar esa frase, el rubio escuchó un nombre muy conocido.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, es un gusto conocerlos a todos. -Decía una niña con cabello corto de color rosado.

Naruto sabía perfectamente quien era ese nombre.

-(La pelirosa. ... Creo que debería estar más pendiente sobre quienes están al mí alrededor, no la vi entrar por la puerta).

Uno a uno se iban presentando, el rubio seguía conocer a los que seguían, pero los demás eran perfectamente reconocibles.

-Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, del Clan Yamanaka. -Dijo una niña rubia de cabello corto.

-Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara. ... Bueno, ya terminé. -Después de haber dicho eso, se sentó en su asiento inmediatamente.

-(No puede ser, ¿Incluso cuando era un niño todo le resultaba fastidioso?. ...).

En la mente del rubio, estaba un poco aliviado pensar que no habia cambiado mucho la historia.

-Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka, y este es mi compañero y fiel amigo, Akamaru. -En ese momento, Kiba señaló su cabeza, del cual sobre ella, estaba un cachorro blanco que había soltado un pequeño ladrido.

-Mi. ... Mi no-nombre es, Hi-Hinata Hyuga, del clan Hyuga. -Habló tímidamente la niña ojiperlas.

Naruto en ese instante se le quedo observando por varios segundos.

-(Es ella. ... Si, es tímida como la recordaba. ... Aunque, se ve diferente a como la recuerdo, cuando la salvé de esos niños malcriado hace 2 meses. ... Supongo que solo es mi imaginación).

Mientras el rubio se perdía en sus pensamientos, el siguiente niño habia hablado con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, del Clan Uchiha.

El rubio al escucharlo, no hizo más que soltar un suspiro de frustración al recordar lo que le habia sucedido al Uchiha en el anime.

-(El emo también está aquí. ... Solo espero que Itachi cumpla su promesa o tendré que matar a este chico en el examen Chunin si comienza con la estupidez de querer poder, porque realmente no me voy a pasar 10 temporadas tratando de regresarlo a la aldea).

-Me llamo Choji Akimichi. -Decía un gordito con la boca llena mientras comía papitas.

-Me llaman Shino Aburame, del clan Aburame.

Naruto habia dado un pequeño sobre saltó al notar que estaba al lado del chico de los insectos.

-(Espera un segundo, ¿Cuando se sentó a mi lado?, no lo sentí en ningún momento, no me di cuenta que él estaba sentado a mi lado. ... Él si tiene el talento para ser un ninja).

El Sensei al ver que el rubio no se estaba presentando, le dio una señal para darle a entender que era el turno de Naruto.

-Eh, niño rubio, ¿Porque no te presentas?. ...

Naruto tras escuchar la pregunta, le respondió sin mucha emoción mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Da un poco igual, ¿No cree?. ... Todos aquí posiblemente ya me conocen.

-No todos te conocen del todo. ... Sé que no es una obligación, pero por favor, podrías presentarte.

El Sensei claramente se podía notar que estaba mintiendo, él posiblemente sabía que todos lo conocían perfectamente.

El rubio obviamente no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que si tenía que seguir con la clase, tenía que presentarse.

-Bien bien.

Tras decir eso, soltó un gran suspiro para luego hablar con voz aburrida.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. ... No tengo clan, pero me conocen como el demonio de la aldea. ... Y no, no hace falta que lo oculten. ... Sé que sus padres le hablaron sobre mí. ...

En ese instante, algunos niños se estaban preguntando sobre qué era lo que quería decir con lo de "Demonio".

Pero otros simplemente no decían nada porque sus padres le habían contado sobre Naruto.

No que era el Kyubi, si no que era un demonio y que no tenían que ser amigos del chico.

El salón inmediatamente se convirtió en una zona de murmullos.

El Sensei nervioso al ver lo que había hecho Naruto, les pidió a sus alumnos guardara silencio.

-Por favor, guarden silencio. ... Él no es ningún demonio. ... Por favor Naruto, ¿Podrías no decir bromas de mal gusto?.

El rubio simplemente le respondió con un suspiro.

-Como quieran. ... -Y tras decir esas palabras, dirigio su mirada hacia la ventana.

La tensión podía sentirse en el aire, apenas era el primer día de clases, y ya estaban incómodos con Naruto.

Como era de esperarse para el rubio, el primer día de clases no se hacía nada.

Prácticamente, los años que iba a pasar en la academia, iban hacer una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero necesitaba el conocimiento básico de la historia y la lectura.

Las horas habían pasado como si nada, de las cuales habían sido demasiado aburridas.

Ya siendo hora del recreo, todos los niños del grupo de Naruto se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento de la academia.

El rubio se limitó a sentarse debajo de un árbol y ver los otros niños jugar.

Sus ganas de querer jugar con alguien por aburrimiento, habia disminuido considerablemente, no era porque estuviese madurando mentalmente, si no que quería ahorrarse el ser rechazado como siempre.

Así que simplemente decidió no hacer nada, y dejar que el tiempo siguiera su curso.

-(Menuda clase, no recordaba que la escuela fuera así de aburrida. ... Al menos puedo hacer el truco para hacer que el tiempo pase más rápido. ...)

Justo en ese instante, el estomago del rubio comenzó a rugir.

-(Debí traer algo de comida. ... No sé ni cuando será la hora del almuerzo o si esta academia dará siquiera uno. ...)

Naruto había rugido de nuevo por algo de alimento, teniendo eso encuentra, el rubio no le apetecía seguir en la academia.

Pero, recordando que el primer día de clases no sea hacía nada, decidió que era mejor escaparse para ir a buscar algo de comida.

No sabría donde lo conseguiría, pero era mejor que quedarse quieto sin hacer nada.

Ya estando cerca de los puestos de comida, Naruto no pudo evitar oler el delicioso olor que provenían de algunos restaurantes.

-(Ahhh, tengo mucha hambreeee. ...) -Decía el rubio quejándose en su mente mientras caminaba por la aldea observando los puestos de comida.

Él simplemente podía entrar y robar algo en las tiendas, pero al ver que en las tiendas habían ninjas vigilando, no iba a tomar el riesgo de robar estando ellos cerca.

-(No puede ser, hay demasiada vigilancia. ... Si tan solo supiera el Jutsu de transformación para distraerlos. ... Kyubi, pudiste aprender el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" cuando estabas encerrado en Mito, y el "Rasengan" con Kushina, ¿Porque no pudiste también aprender el Jutsu de transformación?). ...

Kurama al escucharlo, no pudo evitar molestarse.

-(Escucha mocoso, una técnica que cambia solo tu apariencia es una pérdida de tiempo, por eso decidí no aprenderlo. ... Si no te gusta tu cara, tienes la opción de desfigurar tu rostro. ... Quién sabe, puede que tal vez cambie para mejor.)

-Kyubi, eres muy malo conmigo, te odio. -Decía el chico fingiendo llorar.

Kurama por otra parte, le molestaba que su contenedor fuese un quejumbroso.

-(Si tienes hambre, roba. ... Mata a algún humano y come su carne si es necesario, pero deja de quejarte, no va a ayudarte en nada.)

-Si si si, "Deja de quejarte", realmente hablas como mi madre cuando está enojada. ... ¡AAHH!.

Sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, se habia tropezado con un letrero.

-(A ver, ¿Quien fue el idiota en poner un letrero enfrente de mí?).

Y tras decir esa pregunta, observo el puesto de quien permanecía el letrero, habia algo extraño, ya que se le hacía muy familiar, era algo que conocía muy bien, pero no lo sabía identificar perfectamente.

Pero al levantarse del suelo y observar el letrero con el que habia tropezado, trató de leerlo con su limitado conocimiento.

-Dice. ... "iii". ... "Iiichiii". ... Momento, ¿no será?.

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar su frase, alguien lo interrumpió.

-Ahí dice "Ramen Ichiraku". -Decía un hombre con una sonrisa hacia el rubio.

El chico en cuestión se habia percatado inmediatamente de quien era el sujeto que tenía enfrente.

Y como si de reflejo se tratase, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no era una falsa, si no una de verdad.

Habían pasado más de 2 años sin haber tenido acceso a internet, pero los vagos recuerdos del anime, no dejaron olvidar las cosas buenas que había hecho la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Bueno, se supone que estoy aprendiendo a leer, no debería ayudarme.

-Oh, lo siento, es que vi que necesitabas ayuda.

Naruto al escucharlo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz al ver que alguien lo habia querido ayudar en algo.

Y sin mucha preocupación, decidió acercarse para sentarse en uno de los asientos.

-Na, no importa, hay mas palabras por ahí que puedo aprender, solo necesito tiempo.

Y justo en ese instante, el rubio tomó el menú.

-Ya veo. ... Un momento, niño, deberías estar en la academia. ... ¿Acaso te has escapado?.

Naruto en ese instante, ocultó su cara tras el menú.

-Si, pero fue el primer día, no creo que hagan algo importante, creo que solo vamos a estudiar estudiar y estudiar, es muy aburrido, preferiría ir directo a la acción.

Teuchi por otra parte estaba un poco sério.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto, Pero. ... La base del éxito, es el conocimiento. ... Tal vez sea aburrido, pero nunca sabes cuando pueda servirte la información.

El rubio no tenía como contrarrestar ante esa lógica, porque en partes tenía razón.

No solo había querido ir a la academia solo por ser un ninja, también era para aprender un poco mas de este mundo.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. ... Lo que si puedo estar seguro, es que moriré de aburrimiento en los próximos años.

El señor Teuchi se habia reído por el comentario del chico, ya que él sabía perfectamente como era aburrirse en clases recordando su juventud.

-Puede que tengas razón en eso, siempre se tiene que sacrificar algo, ¿No crees?.

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros pensando en los consejos que le habia dado el hombre.

-Y dime niño, ¿Vas a pedir algo?. -Preguntó Teuchi aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Bueno, Yo. ... Jejeje. -El rubio habia recordado perfectamente que no tenía demasiado dinero.

-¿Entonces no vas a pedir nada?. -Volvió a preguntó Teuchi pero esta vez confundido.

Naruto simplemente le mostró las únicas cantidades de monedas que poseía.

-No sé si esto me alcance para algo. ...

Y tras de decir esas palabras, se desanimo un poco.

Pero en ese momento, el estomago del rubio rugió, haciendo que Teuchi se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-No, no te preocupes, te alcanza justó para un plato.

Naruto no podía creer lo que habia escuchado, ya que claramente lo que estaba diciendo el hombre, tenía que ser una bendición divina.

-¿Que?, ¿Lo-Lo dice enserio?. ...

El señor Teuchi rápidamente le respondió de forma despreocupada.

-Si, tienes justo para uno.

El rubio por otra parte, sabía que el hombre estaba mintiendo, ya que él habia estado observando el menú por mucho tiempo.

Si, las palabras aun se le dificultaban, pero lo único con que no podía ser engañado era con los números, de los cuales, Naruto sabía perfectamente que no estaba teniendo el dinero suficiente para comprar el tazón más barato que habia.

-(Universo, realmente te lo agradezco, realmente te doy las jodidas gracias por traerme a un santo). ... Mu-Muchas gracias señor Teuchi. ...

-¿Eh? ¿Como sabes mi nombre?.

En ese instante, Naruto se habia aterrado al ver que otra vez habia hecho lo mismo.

Otra vez habia dicho el nombre de alguien sin que esa persona se lo haya dicho personalmente.

-(No puede ser, lo estoy arruinando otra vez, piensa piensa piensa). ... EEEHHH, es que, yo, eehh, lo-lo-lo leí en el menú.

Rápidamente el rubio le mostró y le señaló el menú que tenía en sus manos.

-Que raro, creí que habia cambiado todos los menús. -Dijo el señor de forma pensativa.

Naruto por otra parte, soltó un suspiro de alivio al observar que lo habia solucionado.

Si, habia bajado la guardia por un momento, porque no se habia dado cuenta que habia estado relajado.

Estaba tan despreocupado porque, él sabía que su suerte había cambiado tras conocer al hombre que tenía enfrente.

El señor Teuchi junto con su hija Ayame, eran los únicos que Naruto conocía que no lo trataban mal, por eso se sintió feliz al recordar este puesto de ramen.

Pero habia algo muy extraño, ya que nunca antes no había visto este lugar todo el tiempo que tenía viviendo en este mundo.

Pero era entendible, porque cuando robaba en las tiendas, nunca iba a esta parte del pueblo.

Naruto realmente estaba enojado por no haber recordado el puesto de ramen, pero ya el daño ya estaba hecho, porque no podía cambiar el pasado.

Luego de varios minutos de charla, Teuchi le entregó el tazón de ramen.

Naruto tras dar las gracias, comenzó a comer como un animal.

-Oye oye, calma, te vas a atragantar. ... ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron modales?. -Preguntó Teuchi riendo un poco por ver como comía el Rubio.

El chico en cuestión, no podía detenerse, ya que realmente estaba disfrutando la comida.

-Lo siento, esto está demasiado delicioso, es la primera vez en 2 años que como tan bien. ... Y no, no ya tengo padres.

El rubio habia hablado con tanta naturalidad que parecía que no le importaba tener padres o no.

El señor Teuchi por otro lado, se habia entristecido un poco al escuchar esas palabras del chico.

-Lo siento por haberte preguntado.

-Na, no se preocupe, me va bien viviendo solo de todas maneras.

Teuchi al escucharlo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto por las palabras del rubio.

-¿Vives solo?, ¿Incluso trabajas a tan corta edad?.

Y así hablaron por alrededor de una hora, era una conversación algo larga, pero a Naruto no le importaba.

Incluso cuando ya se habia terminado el ramen, aun seguía hablando.

Meses de haber estado hablando solo, lo estaban volviendo loco, pero se sentía feliz cuando al fin podía hablar con alguien de confianza.

Alguien que sabía que no iba a odiarlo sin importar quién era en realidad.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, a pesar de haberse conocido la primera vez.

-Bueno, se está haciendo un poco tarde, creo que debería volver a mi casa.

Justo al momento en el que Naruto se levantó de su asiento, Teuchi lo detuvo para darle un regalo.

-Chico espera, toma esto, es de mi parte.

Naruto confundido, tomó el papel que le estaban entregando.

-¿Eh?, ¿Que es esto?.

-Es un cupón, como es la primera vez que vienes, te doy uno, lo puedes canjear por otro tazón de ramen la próxima vez que vengas.

El rubio aun seguía sin creer la suerte que estaba teniendo en ese dia.

Y por motivos de reflejo, hizo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, lo usaría ahora mismo, pero preferiría guardarlo para después. ... Bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias de nuevo por el ramen Señor Teuchi.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Naruto salió del lugar con una sonrisa.

Teuchi al ver que se habia ido el chico, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza.

-(Pobre chico, viviendo solo en un departamento con 6 años de edad puede ser algo duro. ... Si tan solo el Hokage no fuera sido tan terco, ya lo fuera adoptarlo hace años. ... Minato, ¿Porque tuviste que confiar en toda la aldea?).

Luego de unos minutos, el rubio había llegado a su departamento, del cual no estaba limpio.

Estaba sucio como siempre, no acostumbraba limpiar a menudo, ya que era una pérdida de tiempo, porque nunca era visitado.

Se había sentado en el sofá para quitarse los sellos que tenía en su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo estaba un poco aliviado, llevar 50% más de tu peso por más de 12 horas, era algo cansador.

-Si, mucho mejor. ... No quiero ni imaginar si llevara mi peso a 3 veces.

En ese instante, de la nada Kurama soltó una pregunta.

-(¿Que fue eso?).

El rubio pensaba que el Kyubi se quejaba de su relajación, así que le respondió como si nada.

-Se llama relajarse, estoy descansando, llevar esos sellos todo el día cansa mucho.

-(No me refería a eso. ... Me refiero a lo de antes. ... Hablaste con ese humano con mucha confianza. ... ¿Acaso quieres volver a tener el sentimiento de traición?).

Naruto por otra parte, seguía sin estar muy preocupado.

-Kyubi, no soy estúpido, esto es diferente. ... Hace años que no veo la serie, pero recuerdo que Teuchi era una buena persona. ...

-(Si claro, ¿Igual que el humano con el traje verde?). -Kurama le había dado en el clavo, le dio justo donde más le dolía.

Naruto en cambio, se habia enojado un poco, pero no iba a dejar que las palabras del Kyubi lo molestasen.

-Por favor, no menciones a ese desgraciado. ... Lo estuve pensando mucho desde la última vez. ... Él ya no quería entrenarme más. ... Si fuera querido entrenarme, me fuera entrenado mucho más duro. ... Estoy seguro que simplemente aprovechó la oportunidad, y me tiro a la basura para no tener que ocuparse de mí. ... Ya en este momento me da igual lo que le pase al cejotas. ... Teuchi y él son personas diferentes. ... Además, piénsalo un poco. ... El señor Teuchi no es ningún ninja, si me llegara a traicionar. ... No saldría vivo en el proceso.

El rubio tras decir esas palabras, soltó una sonrisa malvada dándole a entender que si alguien lo traicionase, él mismo lo eliminaría.

-(Si tu lo dices. ... Solo no vengas a llorar cuando alguien te traicione).

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Kyubi. -Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero Kurama sin darse cuenta, le habia hecho creer a su portador que le importaba.

Pero él ya estaba cansado como volver a discutir y decidió mejor ignorar el comentario del chico.

Al dia siguiente, Naruto se había despertado temprano por haberse quedado dormido por el cansancio que habia sentido al haber usado mucho tiempo los pesos.

Faltando tan solo 3 horas para la hora de clases, Naruto aprovecho el tiempo para desayunar con lo único que tenía en la nevera.

-Maldita sea, ¿Cuando llegara el día en el que no tenga que preocuparme por comer en la mañana?. ... Al menos tengo el cupón que me dio el señor Teuchi ayer, con eso tengo un almuerzo asegurado. ...

Habiendo terminado de desayunar, el rubio volvió a ponerse de nuevo los sellos, para luego dirigirse hacia su destino que era, la academia ninja.

Había llegado una hora antes que comenzaran las clases, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en la mañana, así que decidió esperar dentro del salón de clases.

Y como era de esperarse, era el primero en llegar.

Volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar de ayer a esperar a que pasaran los minutos, los niños llegaban al salón de clases poco a poco.

La mayoría se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de Naruto, pero como era de esperarse, ninguno le dio mucha importancia.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora, hasta que el salón se llenara por completo de los estudiantes, pero el Sensei aun no habia llegado.

Algunos niños, que habían visto a Naruto desde muy temprano se armaron de valor, para hablarle al supuesto demonio.

-¿Tu. ... Tú de verdad eres un demonio?.

Naruto al escuchar la pregunta, giro su cabeza para observar la ventana y dar su respuesta.

-Si fuera un demonio de verdad, ya los hubiera matado a todos.

Y en ese mismo instante, el mismo niño le volvió a disparar otra pregunta.

-¿Porque dicen que eres un demonio?.

-Yo que sé, no soy adivino. ... -El rubio sabía perfectamente la respuesta, por algún motivo del cual no recordaba, alguien había esparcido el rumor sobre que el Kyubi estaba dentro de Naruto.

Mientras tanto, el segundo niño le respondió la pregunta del porque el rubio era un demonio.

-Mi mamá me dice que eres un demonio, porque eres malo.

Naruto, aun observando la ventana, le respondió sin mirarlo.

-Entonces tu madre es una estúpida que no sabe diferenciar entre un humano y un demonio.

El niño en cuestión, se habia enojado por las palabras del rubio, pero antes de que él pudiera abalanzarse sobre Naruto por haber insultado a su madre, el Sensei pudo lograr llegar al salón de clases.

-Niños, tomen asiento, la clase está por comenzar.

-Niño demonio, tienes suerte, ya verás cuando estemos en el recreo. -Le dijo el niño a Naruto con un tono molesto.

El rubio por otro lado, le parecía gracioso ver como los niños querían intimidarlo, cuando en realidad, Naruto les estaba haciendo un favor al no golpearlos.

-(¿Porque hay tanta agresividad hacia mí?, ¿Realmente sus padres le lavaron el cerebro a estos niños?. ... Como sea, mientras no llame mucho la atención, podre seguir con mi vida).

La clase había comenzado, el rubio solo le interesaban dos cosas que era aprender a leer al 100%, así que iba a tener que esperar un poco hasta llegar a esa clase.

Y justo como habia ocurrido el dia anterior, las horas pasaron como siempre.

Siendo el segundo dia de clase, tampoco habia mucho que hacer, ya que querían hacer que los estudiantes se acostumbraran a ir la escuela.

Ya era hora del recreo, Naruto se había recostado en el mismo árbol de ayer, la clase habia sido tan aburrida que se estaba quedando dormido en clases.

Aprovechando que estaba acostado debajo de un árbol, decidió que era mejor dormir un poco.

Pero, justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de dormir, es recibido por alguien que le habia tirado tierra en la cara.

El rubio como era de esperarse, se despertó de golpe sacudiéndose la cara.

-Oye, ¿Que te pasa?, ¿No ves que estaba durmiendo?.

En el momento en el que el rubio observó a la persona que le habia tirado tierra, se habia dado cuenta que era el mismo niño de antes, al que Naruto había insultado a su madre.

-Eso te pasa por insultar a mi madre.

Naruto simplemente se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No me culpes, mis padres me enseñaron que no tenía que decir mentiras.

El niño tras escuchar el comentario del rubio, le respondió aun mas enojado.

-Por eso tus padres están muertos, porque eran unos idiotas.

Naruto al escuchar las palabras del niño, no pudo evitar enojarse, prácticamente, las palabras que habia dicho el niño, no le habían hecho ninguna gracia.

Sus padres, no eran sus verdaderos padres, pero murieron salvando la aldea, y fueron olvidados como si nada.

Asi que no iba a dejar que cualquiera los insultase como si nada.

Y en un par de segundos, el niño se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, mientras que Naruto estaba sentado en su espalda.

-A ver imbécil, como vuelvas a decir que mis padres están muertos por ser estúpidos, juro que voy a romperte los huesos de tu cuerpo.

-¡Auxilio!, ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡El demonio me tiene atrapado!. -Gritaba el niño con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de liberarse, pero por una extraña razón, el cuerpo de Naruto era más pesado de lo normal.

Sin duda para el rubio, era muy fácil someter a un niño teniendo la fuerza aumentada gracias a los entrenamientos.

Algunos niños se percataron de sus gritos, pero la mayoría no quería ni acercarse a Naruto, ya que sus padres le habían dicho que no interactuaran con él.

Mientras el rubio seguía enojado aun estando sentado en la espalda del niño, alguien conocido se acerca a ellos.

-Creo que te estás pasando un poco, ¿Podrías liberarlo?.

Naruto al observar quien le habia hablado, se da cuenta que era quien menos esperaba, Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Y si no quiero?.

En ese instante, sin que el rubio se lo esperara, Sasuke le dio una sonrisa.

-Vamos, apenas es el segundo día de clases, no creo que sea bueno que te metas en problemas tan rápido.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que meterse en problemas, no estaba dentro de sus planes, así que decidió que era mejor levantarse de la espalda del chico para liberarlo.

El niño al saber que podía moverse, huyó del lugar asustado.

El rubio por otro lado, soltó un suspiro frustrado al recordar que tenía que seguir las reglas de la academia si no quería ser expulsado tan pronto.

-Listo, solo lo hice porque me dio hambre y me cansé sentarme en su espalda. ... Me iré a comer algo.

Naruto lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la salida.

-¿Eh?, ¿Que estás haciendo?, Aun no terminan las clases. -Dijo el pelinegro algo confundido por ver que el chico se estaba yendo del lugar.

El rubio aun sin tener muchas ganas de detenerse, le respondió sin darse la vuelta.

-Las clases terminaron para mí. ... Vamos, no es como si me fueran a extrañar, nadie lo hizo ayer. ... Nos vemos.

Luego de perderle la vista a Naruto, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que habia visto al chico con anterioridad.

-(¿Ese es el mismo niño que me enseño ese truco de hacer que el tiempo pase rápido?. ... Antes parecía más alegre, ¿Que le habrá pasado?). -Decía el Pelinegro en su mente tratando de pensar sobre, cuál era el cambio de actitud de Naruto.

Luego de pasar algunas horas, Naruto se encontraba entrando al puesto de Ichiraku con una sonrisa.

-Señor Teuchi, ya estoy aquí, y tengo hambre.

Pero, al mirar en todas las direcciones, se da cuenta que no habia nadie.

-Oye viejo, ¿Llegue temprano?. ... Si quiere puedo esperar a que habrán. ... Aunque moriré de hambre antes de tiempo.

Justo al momento de sentarse en un asiento, fue sorprendido por alguien que habia aparecido de la nada detrás del mostrador.

-Hola, bienvenido a Ichiraku Ramen. -Era una chica, una niña con cabello castaño y algo baja de estatura, que llevaba una bata de cocina.

Naruto por motivos de reflejo, la saludo con la mano.

-Hola Ayame.

La niña en cuestión, estaba confundida al ver que nunca en su vida había visto al rubio.

-¿Eh?, ¿Como sabes mi nombre?.

-Tu padre me habló sobre ti. -El rubio sabía perfectamente quien era, pero no iba decirle la verdad sobre donde habia conseguido dicha información.

-¿Mi padre?, ¿Que te ha dicho sobre mi?. -Decía Ayame con mucha curiosidad.

Naruto por otro lado, no habia pensado muy bien las cosas, porque no pensó que le harían preguntas.

-(Diablos, ¿En dónde me he metido?. ...) Bueno, en realidad no hablamos mucho, solo me dijo que tenía una hija.

El chico tras decir esas palabras, comenzó a rezar en su mente para que Ayame creyera su mentira.

Ella sabía que su padre no era de hablar de su hija con los clientes, por eso quería seguirle el juego haciendo más preguntas.

-¿Y que más te ha contado?.

El rubio tragando un poco de saliva, supo que estaba en problemas, pero recordando que era un puesto de ramen y no un tribunal, aprovecho el momento para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Sin ofender, pe-pero tengo un poco de hambre, ¿Podrías darme un tazón de ramen?.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Naruto le entrego el cupón que le había dado el señor Teuchi ayer.

Ayame al tomar el cupón, se dio cuenta que era de verdad.

-Lo siento, pero mi padre salió hace un momento, no volverá hasta dentro de una hora más o menos.

El chico al escuchar esas palabras de la niña, no pudo evitar tirarse al suelo.

-Aaahh, mi cuerpo pide comida ahora mismo, si no, moriré de hambre.

-Oye niño, tampoco tienes que exagerar. -Ella comenzó a riese un poco tras verlo.

Naruto al pensar un poco las cosas, se levantó del suelo teniendo una excelente idea para no tener que esperar por un poco de comida.

-Momento, tú eres la hija del dueño, eso significa que eres como la semi-dueña del lugar, ¿No podrías servirme el ramen?.

-¿Semi-dueña?. ... Aunque yo ayude a mi padre en la cocina, no significa que pueda cocinar como él.

El rubio por otro lado, le daba igual si la chica no fuera una experta cocinera, él solo quería comer.

-Vamos, no tienes nada que perder, así podrás poner a prueba tu estilo en la cocina, y yo podre comer. ... Digo, no es como si fueras a envenenar la comida.

El rubio le dio una pequeña sonrisa dándole a entender que le estaba dando toda su confianza.

Y todo porque no quería tener que esperar una hora para que llegara el señor Teuchi.

Cada vez que hablaban, el rubio se acercaba más a su meta.

-Pe-Pero, casi mato a mi padre la última vez. -Decía ella jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

-Por favor, estoy seguro que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, estoy seguro que has mejorado. ... Vamos, confió en ti.

-¿Que? ¿Confías en mi?, Pero si apenas me conoces, ¿Como puedes estar seguro?. -Ayame preguntaba muy confundida por las palabras del rubio.

Naruto por otro lado, le seguía mostrando con una gran sonrisa sin siquiera responder la pregunta de la chica.

Ella luego de unos segundos, infló sus mejillas al ver que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión al rubio.

-Bien bien, lo hare. ... Pero si mueres envenenado, no es mi culpa.

El chico estaba feliz al ver que Ayame estaba dispuesta a cocinar para él, estando el mostrador, observo como Ayame cocinaba.

No quería decir nada durante todo el tiempo que estuvo cocinando, porque no quería desconcentrarla.

Habían pasado un tiempo, hasta ver que ella habia terminado de cocinar sirviendo un poco de ramen al rubio.

Ayame estaba un poco nerviosa al ver como había quedado su ramen experimental, tenía un color diferente al que Naruto había visto ayer, pero a él no le importaba, porque seguramente no podía saber peor que la basura.

Luego de unos segundos, el rubio le dio un sorbo al ramen, y en ese mismo instante, el chico cayó al suelo agonizando.

Ayame estaba completamente aterrorizada al sentirse culpable por haber matado a alguien.

-No no no no, lo sabía, sabía que no debí cocinar, ahora se está muriendo por mi culpa.

Eso era lo que la chica pensaba, hasta que Naruto se levantó del suelo dejando de fingir.

-Calma, no estoy muerto. ... Solo jugaba un poco contigo.

Él simplemente le dio una gran sonrisa algo malvada mientras trataba de no reírse.

Pero para Ayame por otro lado, no le habia hecho gracia el chiste.

-¡Voy a matarte!. -Decía ella apuntando la cara del rubio con un cuchillo en la mano.

Naruto no vio venir esa amenaza, en otras palabras, no recordaba que Ayame fuera tan enojadiza.

-Ha-Ha-Hace 5 segundos estabas asustada porque creíste que estaba muerto, ¿Ahora me quieres matar?.

Ella por otra parte, aun seguía apuntándolo con el cuchillo.

-¡Me hiciste creer que había matado a alguien!.

El rubio habia comprendido que tenía que calmar a Ayame, así que con una voz calmada, trató de tranquilizar a la chica del cuchillo.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. ... Fue una broma de mal gusto, no lo volveré hacer. ... (Diablos, ¿Porque todas las chicas de este mundo son tan violentas?).

Luego de unos segundos, ella bajo el cuchillo lentamente al ver que se disculpaba de verdad.

Luego de las amenazas, Naruto volvió a comer su tazón de ramen, era un plato simple, porque no quería complicar a Ayame en la cocina.

-Oye, eres una mentirosa. ... Dijiste que no sabias cocinar, este ramen no esta tan horrible como tu decías. ... Bueno si, le falta sal, pero tampoco tienes que exagerar con lo de casi matar a alguien con tu comida.

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que habia dicho el rubio.

Si, anteriormente habia estado practicando un poco en la cocina, pero ella misma pensaba que su cocina era horrible.

-¿Eh?, ¿Lo dices en serio?.

-Si, lo digo en serio, créeme, he comido de la basura, se de lo que hablo. ... Ya hablando enserio, tienes que relajarte un poco, hacer las cosas estando tan tensa no da buenos resultados.

El rubio tras decir sus últimas palabras, se termino de tragar lo último que le quedaba en su tazón.

Ayame aun no podía creer que había hecho un plato comestible.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese hablar, Naruto se adelantó dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Además, es la primera vez que una chica linda cocina para mí, de eso no puedo quejarme.

En ese instante, ella se habia sonrojado un poco por el comentario, ya que nunca antes alguien le había dicho que era linda.

-A-Ahora que recuerdo, aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

Ella tenía algo de curiosidad sobre el chico, si su padre le habia mencionado su nombre, era porque era digno de confianza.

-Eh, bueno, Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, puedes llamarme simplemente Naruto si quieres. -Él simplemente le respondió con mucha naturalidad.

-Y, ¿Cuantos años tienes?.

-Ahora mismo tengo 6 años, soy algo enano, pero es lo bueno de ser joven, aun puedo seguir creciendo.

Ayame al escuchar su respuesta del rubio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡¿6 años?!, en la forma como hablabas pensé que serias mayor que yo, y que simplemente eras enano por una enfermedad o algo parecido.

Naruto simplemente comenzó a reír un poco al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Si, soy maduro para mi edad, supongo.

-Bueno, en ese caso, un gusto conocerte Naruto.

-Gracias, lo digo porque nos veremos muy a menudo a partir de ahora.

Ayame estaba confundida por lo que habia dicho el rubio.

-¿A menudo?.

Naruto por otro parte, ya habia establecido que Ichiraku Ramen, iba a ser su lugar de descanso.

-Si, voy a comer aquí todos los días. ... Es que no me quieren en otros lugares, prefiero quedarme en este lugar donde no me odian. ... Bueno, parece que se está haciendo tarde, debería volver a mi casa.

En ese momento, el rubio se bajo de su asiento para estirar un poco su cuerpo, ya que ahora mismo se encuentraba un poco cansado por llevar todo el tiempo los sellos.

Por alguna razón, no se estaba acostumbrando rápido al nuevo peso que estaba llevando, ya que habían pasado 2 meses desde que había comenzado a usarlos.

-Oye espera, ¿Porque dices que los otros puestos de comida te odian?.

Ayame estaba confundida pero al mismo tiempo curiosa por lo que habia dicho el rubio, ya que para ella, no era normal que alguien odiase a un niño como si nada.

Pero Naruto estaba un poco cansado para tener que dar explicaciones, tanto que habia soltado un bostezo.

-Lo siento, pero es una historia muy larga, te lo contare mañana.

Él tenía ganas de hablar un poco mas con Ayame, pero al ver que se estaba haciendo tarde, tenía que regresar a su departamento a descansar.

-En ese caso, nos vemos mañana Naruto.

En ese instante, ella se despedía del rubio devolviéndole el cupón que le había dado.

El rubio al verlo, estaba completamente confundido por la acción de la chica.

-¿Eh?, ¿Porque me lo devuelves?, el cupón era por el ramen.

-Si, pero como fui yo quien cocine y no mi padre, no puedo aceptarlo.

Naruto sabía en el interior que no tenía el porqué volver a tomar el cupón que habia gastado.

Pero al ver que la niña aun insistía, decidió volver a tomarlo.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, si insistes, lo tomare. ... De todas maneras, gracias por la comida Ayame, nos vemos mañana.

Tras decir esas palabras, se fue del puesto de Ichiraku tan rápido como llego.

Sin darle mucha importancia, su primera semana en la academia, habia sido demasiado aburrida, a pesar de estar aprendiendo a leer.

Y desde ese entonces, dos meses habían pasado.

Durante el tiempo de la academia, Naruto no se relacionaba mucho con los estudiantes.

Pero cuando estaba en Ichiraku, era prácticamente otra persona.

Nunca hubo un día donde el rubio faltase a ese lugar, ya que para él, era un buen lugar para relajarse y no estar pendiente de que alguien viniera para atacarlo.

Solo en esos instantes, comprendía del porque el Naruto Original le gustaba demasiado el ramen.

No era porque fuera delicioso, era porque era el único lugar donde no lo trataban como basura.

Su año estaba comenzando a ser algo aburrido, pero al mismo tiempo progresivo.

No avanzaba mucho en su entrenamiento físico, ya que no podía hacer mas nada más que correr y practicar Taijutsu.

Asi que, para evitar tener un año de aburrimiento, comenzó hacer el entrenamiento del Rasengan, sin sus clones en secreto como siempre.

Si, sabía que le iba a tomar mucho tiempo, pero era mejor que aprenderlo de golpe y estar varios años sin saber que mas hacer.

Su cuerpo por otro lado, aun seguía sin poder acostumbrarse con los sellos.

Así que decidió no volver a quitárselos incluso dormido hasta acostumbrarse por completo.

Parecía que todo iba bien con su nueva aventura en la academia del aburrimiento.

Hasta que en uno de los recreos, se acostó debajo de un árbol, alejandose de los demás estudiantes, como siempre.

-(Menudo aburrimiento, lo peor es que tengo que esperar como 3 años para comenzar con las cosas de ninjas. ... Creo que no debí usar mis clones para tratar de aprender a leer más rápido. ...)

-(Niño, ¿Otra vez te estás quejando?. ... Si de verdad quieres divertirte, puedes probar tu fuerza con uno de estos niños. ...)

Naruto realmente se lo estaba pensando, ya que las ganas que tenia de golpear a alguien, no se les habia quitado desde aquella vez que Gai lo habia abofeteado.

-(Si, parece buena idea, pero recuerda que no podemos llamar mucho la atención. ... Si realmente quiero vengarme, tengo que hacerlo en el momento donde nadie crea que soy un sospechoso. ... Si la gente cree que soy un estudiante común y corriente, nunca pensarían que sería capaz de matar a alguien. ... Aunque algunos. ...)

En ese instante, Kurama lo interrumpió sabiendo exactamente que era lo que iba a decir.

-(Simplemente mátalos, si uno de esos estúpidos humanos intenta hacer algo que arriesgue tu vida, tienes todo el derecho de exterminarlo).

Naruto con un suspiro, continúa la conversación.

-Olvidémonos por un rato de matar a alguien, ¿Si?. ... Sé que hay algunos desgraciados que no van a perder la oportunidad de lastimarme, pero aun así, tenemos que seguir en incógnito. ... Lo cual no creo que sea difícil, digo, algunos Senseis me odian, pero si hablamos de los estudiantes, no me acercó a ningún de ellos para tratar de hacer amigos, y creo que alguno de ellos quiera hacer mi amigo de todas maneras. ... En otras palabras, solo tengo que mantenerme invisible. ...

Pero antes de que el rubio tuviera la osadía de querer ser invisible para todo el mundo.

Alguien de la nada, le habló.

¿Naruto?. ...

El rubio escuchar la voz de aquella persona, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco asustado al saber perfectamente de quien era la voz.

Al levantarse del suelo, observó en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, para confirmar definitivamente su identidad.

Pero, era algo imposible de olvidar, ya que la persona que estaba observando, habia sido la primera persona que había ganado su confianza.

La primera persona con la que habia formado lazos en este mundo ninja.

-Eh, Hola. ... Tenten-chan. ...

FIN DEL CAPITULO

.

Notas del dolido autor:

"Y este ha sido el capitulo 10 Remasterizado, realmente este capítulo habia sido un poco emocional al recordar que aquel tiempo, estaba sufriendo de algo que no voy a mencionar (Fue psicológico, nada físico)."

"Gracias por aquellas personas que están leyendo mi fanfic, si, este capítulo estuvo algo corto, pero fue porque corte un relleno gigante que no aportaba nada en la historia, y era mejor eso que dejar un capitulo de tan solo 2000 palabras, en otras palabras, valga la redundancia, "La Saga del pasado" ha terminado, el capitulo 11 ya podemos llegar a las escenas del anime que se que muchos han estado impacientes por querer llegar"

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo.

Capitulo 11: "Futuro cambiado, un mundo diferente".


	11. Capitulo 11: Un Futuro Desconocido

Capitulo 11: "Un futuro desconocido"

.

-Hola. ... Tenten-chan. ...

Esas eran las únicas palabras que Naruto había dicho, antes de que un silencio incomodo inundara el lugar.

Pero, justó en el momento en el que Naruto iba a hablar para romper la tensión, Tenten se le acercó, para luego darle una bofetada en el rostro.

El chico simplemente se dejó recibir el golpe, ya que por dentro, él sabía que se lo merecía, por haberse olvidado de ella.

-No me llames Tenten-Chan. ... -Dijo ella enojada.

-¿Porqué?. -Naruto sabía el porqué exactamente, pero quería saberlo de ella.

Pero como era de esperarse, su personalidad había cambiado desde la última vez que había hablado con la Loli.

-Porque solo mis amigos me llaman "Tenten-Chan".

-¿No somos amigos?. ...

La niña por otro lado, volvió a repetir la misma pregunta.

-¿Somos amigos? ¿Realmente lo somos?. ... Si somos amigos, explícame. ... Explícame, ¡¿Porque te olvidaste de mí, y no volviste hablarme?!. -Tente estaba realmente enojada, pero al mismo tiempo devastada, al pensar que su primer amigo de verdad la habia olvidado como si nada.

Naruto no quería hacerlo, no quería abandonar a su única amiga.

No era solo porque no quería que viera su vida miserable, donde tenía que esforzarse todos los días para comer al menos una vez al día, si no que no quería arriesgar la vida de ella con sus nuevos padres.

Si alguien viera que el demonio del pueblo estuviera jugando con ella, pensarían cualquier tipo de cosas de su familia.

En este pueblo había mucha gente demente, porque las posibilidades eran casi infinitas.

El rubio por otra parte, no hizo más que disculparse con un rostro triste.

-Eh, Yo, Lo siento. ... (No, no puedo contarle sobre que me quieren muerto. ... Si convivo mucho tiempo con ella, los malditos aldeanos posiblemente pensarían mal de ella y su familia haciendo que tengan una peor vida. ... O peor, puede que los quieran muertos como casi lo hacen conmigo. ... Y si lo cuento como un secreto, ella se preocuparía demasiado. ... Aun necesito ser más fuerte).

Mientras que el rubio pensaba en su mente, bajó la cabeza esperando el siguiente golpe.

-¡Responde!. -Le volvió a gritar Tenten exigiendo respuestas.

Pero el chico simplemente se estaba peleando para elegir una opción.

Era mentir, decir la verdad, o la salida más fácil que era, no decir nada.

En cualquiera de los casos, Naruto iba a salir perdiendo.

Si mentía, Tenten se daría cuenta.

Si decía la verdad, posiblemente la pondría en peligro, o la haría angustiarse.

Si elegía no decir nada, ella estaría a salvo, pero dejarían de ser amigos.

Luego de pensarlo rápido, Naruto desvió la mirada para no observarla a los ojos.

Él había escogido no decir nada, ya que habia sido la mejor opción para los dos.

Pero en el instante en el que el rubio se habia quedado en silencio, la Loli le volvió a dar otra bofetada.

Pero Naruto tratando de ser fuerte, ni se inmuto con el golpe.

-¡Vamos!, ¡¿Porque no me respondes?!. -Y tras decir su pregunta, ella lo volvió a bofetear en la cara.

-¡No te quedes ahí todo el dia!, ¡Respóndame!, ¡¿Porque me abandonaste?!.

Poco a poco ella seguía golpeando a Naruto, pero él seguía aguantando todos los golpes que eran recibidos.

A Tenten por otro lado, se le estaban saliendo cada vez mas lagrimas con cada golpe que daba.

-Te odió. ... -Termino de decir Tenten preparando su mano para dar su último golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero al ver la cara fría que estaba teniendo Naruto, le hizo entender que iba a responderle sin importar cuantas veces fuera golpeado.

Y bajando su brazo, Tenten se alejó corriendo del lugar llorando sin decir nada más.

Perder a la primera persona que habia formado lazos, habia sido demasiado doloroso para la Loli.

Pero, lo que ella no sabía, era que Naruto se estaba separando de ella, para protegerla de sí mismo.

Luego de haber pasado varios minutos, la tensión aun seguía en el ambiente.

El chico aun sentía tristeza en su interior.

Por dentro, estaba pensando que se habia equivocado con la decisión.

Pero decidió dejar ese pensamiento hacia un lado, para tener que evitar sentirse peor.

Él iba a encontrar alguna forma de solucionarlo, no sabría ni cómo ni cuándo, pero lo haría algún dia.

Pero justo en ese mismo momento, su vida no cambiaria para mejor.

6 años después.

Los segundos se desvanecieron como la arena, los días fluyeron como el agua, y los meses se esfumaron como el viento.

El rubio se había puesto un poco frio con las personas que no tenía su confianza.

Casi nunca se relacionaba con los niños de la academia, solo cuando tenían tarea grupal, pero era raro ver al rubio estar con alguien.

Cada examen escrito que él hacía, sospechosamente sacaba mala nota.

A pesar de haber respondido todo correctamente, siempre tenía malas calificaciones.

Comenzaba a sospechar que sus Senseis modificaban el examen para que reprobara.

Pero con ese sabotaje, Naruto habia creado un plan que funcionaria a futuro.

Si todos creían que era más inútil de lo que aparentaba, nadie podría tenerle miedo, o inclusivo, hacer que nadie sospechase de su plan de venganza.

Era un plan ingenioso, prácticamente no tenía que hacer mucho, ya que los Senseis que habia tenido, habían hecho el trabajo de reprobarles casi todos los exámenes.

Pero, para que fuera incluso más creíble sobre que él era todo un inútil.

Tuvo que responder mal apropósito muchas preguntas, de los cuales, simplemente respondía los suficientes para no reprobar.

Estar por debajo de la media, era el objetivo.

En el entrenamiento físico, Naruto había aumentado su peso con la ayuda de los sellos un 300%, que era un total de 4 veces su peso actual.

Se había hecho un más fuerte, pero sobre todo, mas rápido sin ellos.

Él con anterioridad, se habia quitado los sellos por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, para ver cuanta velocidad habia ganado.

Pero como era de esperarse, no estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad a la que iba, tanto que se había estrellado contra una pared por accidente.

Naruto al haber cumplido los 7 años, había dominado el rasengan, habia sido más complicado de lo que parecía, ya que le habia tomado más de un año aprenderla sin sus clones.

Pero ya pasando el tiempo, Naruto en la actualidad tiene la edad de 12 años.

Tanto le había afectado los años, que Dani, se le había olvidado cuantos años tendría en total si sumaba su vida anterior.

Pero a él le daba igual, ya que esto era una nueva vida, un reinicio de su existencia.

Pero, mientras que Naruto pensaba todo lo que habia hecho en los últimos años.

Iruka, su nuevo Sensei, se habia dado cuenta que alguien habia bostezado.

-Naruto, si la clase es tan aburrida para ti, ¿Entonces porque no te vas del salón?. -Decía su Sensei de forma seria.

El rubio al escuchar eso, le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues, muchas gracias, disculpen las molestias.

Naruto al caminar en dirección hacia la salida y estar a punto de salir del salón, Iruka lo volvió arrastrar de nuevo hacia dentro.

-¡Lo decía en sentido figurado!.

-Ya me conoce, yo tomo todo de forma literal. -Dijo Naruto con voz aburrida.

Iruka por otra parte, volvió al pizarrón algo molesto.

-¿Quieres otro castigo?.

El chico al escucharlo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración al escuchar esa frase más de 20 veces.

-¿Otra vez?, ¿Para qué tantos castigos?. ...

-Los castigos son para que aprendas la lección y mejores como persona.

-Si si, como usted diga. ... -Dijo el rubio sin mucha emoción mientras volvía a su asiento.

Iruka al verlo, ya se habia molestado por completo tras el comentario de Naruto.

-¡Deberías hacerme caso!, ¡Tienes que pensar en tu futuro!, no solo eres el peor de la clase, sino que también tus notas dejan mucho que desear. ... El último examen es dentro de una semana, apenas puedes hacer un Jutsu de transformación decente. ... Sin mencionar que fallas mucho en las prácticas de tiro, y tu control de Chakra sigue siendo malo.

El rubio por otro lado, habia ignorado por completo las palabras de su Sensei.

-¿Dijo algo?, Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa. ...

-Solo por decir eso, te llevaras otro castigo.

Naruto ya le daba igual estar recibiendo castigos a cada momento.

-Castígame lo que quieras, podemos estar toda la noche si quieres, no es como si alguien me esperase en casa.

Iruka se había puesto un poco sentimental al recordar que Naruto no tenía padres.

Pero luego se le olvidaba al recordar lo que había ocurrido con el Kyubi.

Al terminar toda la conversación, Naruto le arrojo un trozo de papel a Sasuke sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

No se lo habia tirado a la cabeza ni mucho menos, ya que era más un mensaje que cualquier otra cosa.

La nota decía: "Iruka es demasiado molesto con los castigos. ... Como sea, recuerda que hoy toca ramen".

El Uchiha no sabía exactamente como habia escrito la nota tan rápido.

Es como si desde antes, supiera que iba hacer castigado desde un principio.

Sasuke estaba a punto de devolverle el mensaje, pero habia sido detenido tras las palabras de su Sensei.

-Si ya dejaron de mandarse notitas, ¿Puedo seguir con mi clase?. ... Pongan atención, voy a comenzar a darles los resultados de la práctica de ayer.

Iruka les estaba diciendo a todos y a cada uno de los estudiantes, en que estaban fallando.

Al rubio no le importaba la mayoría, hasta escuchar nombres conocidos.

-Hinata, peleas bien, pero no creo que deberías ser tan paciente con los demás, pero como era una práctica, todo va bien . ... Sakura, Shikamaru, siguen siendo inteligentes, pero necesitan mejorar sus fortalezas físicas. ... Por parte, Naruto, ¡Has empeorado desde la última vez, necesitas practicar más!.

El rubio como siempre, ignoraba las palabras de su Sensei, ya que mirar por la ventana era más entretenido, que escuchar una y otra vez que era un mal estudiante.

Por lo general, al chico no le importaba, ya que le gustaba hacerle creer a la gente que era un perdedor.

Porque solo desde ese entonces, no habia recibido tantas miradas de odio por parte de los aldeanos.

Las miradas aun seguían, pero la mayoría optaba por ignorarlo, lo cual era bueno para él.

Las horas pasaron, y como siempre, Naruto se habia quedado en el salón para recibir su castigo.

Castigo del cual escapaba el 100% de las veces porque siempre dejaba un clon de sombra como reemplazo.

Y esta vez, no iba hacer la excepción.

Ya dejando eso de lado, el rubio había llegado a su puesto de ramen favorito.

El único lugar donde no lo maltrataban y lo hacía feliz todo el tiempo.

-Yaaa llegueee, Y tengo hambre. ... Hoy fue un dia más aburrido de lo normal, así que sírvame el tazón de ramen que quiera, sorpréndeme.

El señor Teuchi al verlo, le da una sonrisa.

-Hola Naruto, estas llegando un poco más tarde como de costumbre, ¿Otra vez un castigo?.

-Efectivamente, otro castigo, castigos por aquí, castigos por allá. ... Lo peor es que hoy me castigaron de forma injusta.

Justó en ese momento, una voz conocida por el rubio, había llegado al puesto de comida.

-Dobe, en partes te merecías el castigo por responderle de esa manera a Iruka-Sensei. -Decía el Uchiha en un tono burlón.

-Oye Sasuke, no es mi culpa que su clase sea aburrida. ... Además, exagera demasiado con los castigos. ... Apenas respondo a una pregunta y ya tengo un castigo.

El pelinegro por otro lado, no le importaba como era que el rubio siempre era castigado, porque quería comprender de una vez, como era que Naruto se escapaba de los castigos tan rápido sin tener represalias.

-Bueno, hablando de castigos, siempre te las arreglas para escapar del castigo sin consecuencias. ... ¿Cuando vas a decirme el secreto?.

El Uchiha, desde la primera vez que vio al rubio escapar de los castigos, le habia insistido desde entonces.

Pero Naruto como siempre, no lo decía.

-Sasuke, ya te lo dije, es un "Secreto de rango Z". –Dijo el rubio sentándose en una silla.

-Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, ese rango ni existe. -Dijo el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados algo enojado.

Naruto en cambio le sonrió de forma malvada.

-Y te volveré a dar la misma respuesta, el rango Z existirá cuando sea 100 veces más fuerte que un Kage, en otras palabras, cuando sea el más fuerte de mundo.

El Uchiha simplemente soltó un suspiro al ver que siempre salía con la misma escusa sobre un rango inexistente.

-A veces ni te entiendo.

A lo que el rubio le respondió en un tono burlón.

-Si ya me conoces, entonces ¿Porque andas conmigo?.

Sasuke le respondió tras haberse sentado en otro asiento.

-Digamos que no eres peor que esas fanáticas locas que me acosan todo el tiempo.

En ese instante, el rubio abrazo el brazo del Uchiha.

-Sasuke, no te preocupes, no tienes que ocultarlo, se que estás conmigo porque te gustó.

El Uchiha por otro lado, alejó al chico dándole a entender que no pensaba de esa manera.

-Dobe, deja de estar jugando, que no soy gay. ... Solo digo que cualquier cosa es mejor que estar con esas fanáticas locas, ¿Sabes lo que es que alguien te robe la ropa interior en el baño?.

Naruto al escucharlo, no pudo evitar pensar que la ropa del Uchiha podría venderse a un buen precio.

-¿Cuando ocurrió eso?.

-Eeeh, nunca, pero solo imagina si ocurre.

-Por favor Sasuke, estas exagerando, al menos no te quieren muerto. ... Bueno, olvidémonos de eso, señor Teuchi, ¿Me da un ramen simple?, hoy no tengo mucha hambre. -Decía Naruto poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa.

El hombre al escucharlo, rápidamente puso su mano en la frente del rubio.

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto?. ... Siempre tienes mucha hambre cuando vienes.

-No es eso, es que realmente no tengo mucha hambre.

Sasuke en cambio, apretó su puño en alto.

-Di lo por ti Dobe, yo quiero 4 de los tazones más grande que tenga.

Teuchi al observarlo a los dos, comenzó a reír un poco por su similitud.

-Ambos se parecen un poco, ahora veo porque son amigos.

-Ser amigo de este Dobe es muy fácil. -Decía el pelinegro con una voz egocéntrica.

El rubio por otro lado, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Yo realmente no tenia donde escoger, ya que el Uchiha siempre me acosaba. ...

*Flashback*

*Hace 3 años*

.

Naruto se encontraba en el salón de clases castigado.

Esta era el 8º castigo del año, ya que le habia tocado un Sensei demasiado quisquilloso, Iruka-Sensei.

Por los motivos que se había metido en problemas, era porque se habia sentado en la espalda de alguien de nuevo.

Un niño simplemente se había burlado de nuevo de los padres del rubio, y de su pobreza, del cual, obviamente a Naruto no le habia hecho ninguna gracia.

Pero al tratar de defender su honor, había sido arrastrado junto con Sasuke al castigo.

Cuando Iruka dejó el salón por unos minutos, se podía notar que el Uchiha estaba enojado.

-Bien hecho rubio, gracias a ti, estamos castigados. ... Muchas gracias.

Naruto por otra parte, estaba ignorando al pelinegro mientras se encontraba sentado en el asiento cerca de la ventana.

-¿Me estas escuchando?. ... Ahora tendré problemas con mi mamá por tu culpa.

Sasuke aun seguía molesto por el rubio, pero de nuevo él seguía ignorándolo.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que me castigaron, cuando solo estaba tratando de ayudar al niño que estabas aplastando.

El Uchiha seguía y seguía quejándose del castigo, pero Naruto como siempre le estaba dando igual lo que estaba diciendo el pelinegro.

-Esto es una injusticia, ¿Como es posible que me comparen con el peor de la clase?.

Naruto tras escuchar la pregunta, le respondió con un tono de fastidio en su voz.

-Dios, niño, hablas demasiado para ser tan pequeño.

-¿Pequeño?, mira quien lo dice, yo soy más alto y mejor que tu. -El Uchiha se río entre dientes tras su comentario, ya que su forma engreída de pensar, se habia formado por los elogios que le habían dado las personas.

Naruto por otro lado, habia soltado un gran bostezo al escucharlo.

-Si si, como tu digas, "Mejor de la clase", menudo chiste.

Sasuke se había molestado por el comentario, ya que no le gustaba que alguien tan inferior, se estuviera burlando de él.

-¿Que has dicho?. ... Que seas el peor de la clase no te da derecho de opinar.

-Si sigues siendo un egocéntrico, un día de estos, habrá alguien que te deje en tu lugar.

-Y dime, ¿Vas a ser tú, Dobe?. ... No me hagas reír. -Decía el Uchiha sarcásticamente.

El rubio ya se estaba comenzando a enojar por el pelinegro por su arrogancia.

-Te puedes callar por al menos 5 segundos, no me dejas oír el silencio.

-No, no me voy a callar. ... Si quieres callarme, tendrás que obligarme primero. -Decia Sasuke poniéndose en una pose de pelea.

Naruto por otro lado, no le interesaba tener que pelear contra el niño, así que simplemente volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Porque quieres pelear?.

-Porque me quiero vengar de ti por hacer que me castiguen.

El rubio simplemente suspiro antes sus palabras, y se levantó de su asiento.

-Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez.

Ya estando en el medio del salón de clases, Sasuke se había preparado para pelear contra el rubio.

Pero Naruto no estaba haciendo ni siquiera una pose de pelea, él simplemente estaba quieto, parado como si nada.

-Esto será rápido. –Dijo el pelinegro corriendo hacia donde esta Naruto para darle un puñetazo.

El rubio simplemente lo detuvo con una mano.

Pero el Uchiha rápidamente tomo el brazo de Naruto para levantarlo del suelo, para arrojarlo al suelo.

Pero, algo raro estaba pasando, el brazo del rubio era más pesado de lo normal.

Sasuke no sabía que estaba pasando, no podía levantarlo porque estaba muy pesado.

El rubio aprovechó el momento para dejar caer su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke, que aun sostenía el brazo del rubio estando de espalda.

Ahora el Uchiha se encontraba inmovilizado boca abajo en el suelo por el peso exagerado de Naruto.

El chico al ver que Sasuke no podía moverse, le habló al oído con una voz neutral y sin emociones.

-¿Sabes una cosa?. ... Podría violarte ahora mismo. ... Solo piensa. ... Estamos solos, estas a mi merced. ... Y estas abajo de mí. ... Solo es cuestión de quitarte los pantalones.

El pelinegro no estaba asustado por lo que habia oído porque pensaba que era una broma.

Pero, al sentir que le estaban quitando sus pantalones poco a poco, comenzó a aterrorizarse al creer que de verdad iba hacer violado por un chico.

-Bueno, lo haría si de verdad fuera homosexual. -Decía el rubio terminando de quitar los pantalones al Uchiha, y arrojarlos por la ventana abierta.

-¿Por-Porque hiciste eso?. -Dijo Sasuke aun aterrado, pero al mismo tiempo enojado.

Naruto simplemente le respondió con un suspiro mientras volvía a su asiento.

-Solo los hombres de verdad tienen derecho a usar pantalones. ... Además, tómalo como un extra por ser tan engreído.

-Se-se-se lo diré a Iruka-Sensei.

El rubio al escucharlo, no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver lo asustado que habia estado el Uchiha.

-¿Que le vas a decir?. ... "Iruka-Sensei, Naruto, el peor de la clase, me quito los pantalones y los arrojó por la ventana". ... ¿Ves lo estúpido que suena?.

Sasuke no podía luchar ante esa lógica, ya que sabía que si era el mejor de la clase, no podía perder contra alguien que era un inútil.

-¿Ahora como voy a salir del salón sin mis pantalones?.

Rápidamente el rubio le respondió de inmediato.

-Usando la puerta. ...

El Uchiha al escucharlo, no pudo evitar enojarse por la ignorancia del chico.

Ahora mismo él se encontraba humillado por lo que le habían hecho, que el peor de la clase, le haya quitado los pantalones como si nada, era un motivo de querer vengarse.

-Serás, juro que voy ha. ...

Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera terminar su Oración, Naruto lo interrumpió de golpe.

-Escucha, si sigues hablando, te quitare tu ropa interior y lo arrojare también por la ventana.

Y a partir de ese mismo día.

Cada vez que Sasuke tenía la oportunidad de pelear en las prácticas de la academia, siempre elegía luchar contra Naruto.

Pero, como era de esperarse, el rubio siempre se dejaba ganar misteriosamente.

El Uchiha sabía perfectamente que se estaba dejando vencer en público.

Eso lo hacía enojar.

Todos los días retaba a Naruto, pero el rubio se negaba casi todo el tiempo, pero las veces que aceptaba, eran porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Pero sin importar las veces que lucharan, el rubio siempre se dejaba ganar.

Lucharon todos los días hasta llegar a un punto donde pelear entre los 2 era algo normal.

Al pasar los meses, Sasuke ya se encontraba hartado al ver que Naruto siempre se dejaba ganar todo el tiempo.

Asi que decidió seguirlo hasta su departamento para enfrentarlo cara a cara de una vez por todas.

Él no quería que la gente se dejase ganar por ser un Uchiha, quería hacerse más fuerte, pero no iba hacerse más fuerte si la gente se dejaba ganar por ser él.

Al ver que el rubio había entrado a su departamento, decidió acercarse para tocar la puerta.

Pero, extrañamente nadie había contestado a su llamada.

Luego de unos segundos, Sasuke volvió a golpear la puerta, ahora con un poco más de fuerza.

Pero aun seguía sin escuchar que alguien se acercaba para abrir la puerta.

-Oye Dobe, se que estas ahí, te acabo de ver entrar.

Sasuke al escuchar los pasos que iban hacia la puerta, pensaba que iban a abrirlo, pero, ese no habia sido el caso, ya que el rubio no tenía intenciones de abrir la puerta de su departamento.

-No hay nadie. –Dijo Naruto detrás de la puerta cerrada.

-¿Como que no hay nadie?, Acabas de contestar, ¡Abre la puerta!. –Grito el pelinegro volviendo a golpear la puerta aun con más fuerza.

El rubio simplemente le volvió a responder sin mucha emoción al ver que aun seguían tocando la puerta.

-"Su llamada es muy importante para nosotros, pero ahora mismo estamos ocupados, por favor, deje su mensaje, Biiiiiiiiiii".

-¡Naruto!.

El rubio al ver que con ese truco el Uchiha no se iba a ir, decidió abrir la puerta de una vez por todas para que dejara de gritar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?. ...

-Quiero la revancha. –Dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

-¿Cuál revancha?, Tú me ganaste esta mañana en la práctica de Taijutsu. –Naruto seguía hablando de forma aburrida, pareciese que le estuviese molestando el Uchiha a cada rato por una revancha.

-Quiero que pelees de verdad.

-De acuerdo, peleemos ahora mismo. ... Me rindo, tú ganas. ... Listo, ya tuviste tu revancha, ahora vete.

Naruto tras terminar su oración, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Pero esta no se cerraba, ya que Sasuke, le había puesto un pie para evitar que la cerrara.

-Dobe, no me refería a eso, no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente.

Naruto sin darle mucha importancia, volvió a entrar a su departamento, pero esta vez, dejando la puerta abierta.

-Como sea, puedo dormir con la puerta abierta si no me dejas cerrarla.

Sasuke lo siguió hasta dentro del departamento, no se iba a marchar hasta tener una pelea de verdad contra el rubio.

La humillación que le había hecho sentir cuando le quito sus pantalones y los arrojo por la ventana, aun le seguía desde hace semanas.

Naruto tras ver su sofá, volvió a acostarse sobre ella como antes de que el Uchiha lo molestara.

Pero, Sasuke al ver el departamento del rubio, no pudo evitar observar empaques de ramen instantáneo esparcidos por el suelo.

Pero, no solo eso, ya que también el departamento estaba oscuro, sucio, y repleto de basura.

-Oye, ¿Que no limpias este lugar?. –Preguntó Sasuke algo asqueado por lo desordenado que estaba el departamento del rubio.

-¿Para qué quieres que lo limpie, si luego de unos días se volverá a ensuciar?. –Decía Naruto aun acostado en el sofá que parecía ser la única cosa limpia.

-¿Que tus padres no se molestan al ver todo esto lleno de basura?. –En ese instante, el pelinegro pensó que sus padres podrían ser sucios como su hijo.

-No, no se molestan, ¿Que no vez lo felices que estan?. –El rubio señalo a un lugar de la sala, pero no había nada.

-¿Que?, pero, no hay nadie aquí. –Dijo Sasuke mirando el lugar donde le habían señalado.

-Es porque son intangibles, mudos, y son invisibles. ... Estaba siendo sarcástico, genio. ... No tengo, estoy solo, vivo solo, y bla bla bla bla, cosas de huérfanos que a nadie le importa. ... –Naruto tras terminar su oración, soltó un gran bostezo dándole a entender que estaba cansado.

-¿Lo único que haces es comer ramen y frituras?. –Preguntó el Uchiha sintiéndose un poco mal por el rubio.

Pero el chico en cuestión, le volvió a responder sin mucha emoción aun estando acostado en el sofá.

-Da como un poco igual, ¿No crees?. ... Muchos tienen padres, yo tengo la suerte de no tener a nadie que me diga que es lo que tengo que hacer. ... Oh, Mierda. ... Acabo de recordar que se me termino el dinero. ... Supongo que tendré que robar de la basura otra vez, o puede que tenga suerte y pueda robar algo de fruta de las tiendas. ... Oye Sasuke, ¿Tienes algunas monedas que me puedas prestar?. ... Prometo pagártelos algún día. ...

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse mal por como vivía el chico, habia seguido al rubio hasta su departamento para una revancha.

Pero, por motivos de su orgullo, no pudo visualizar bien como era la vida de los demás que no tenían un clan reconocido.

Siendo apenas un niño, jamás pensó que alguien tuviera una vida tan vacía.

Y sin que el Uchiha se diera cuenta, se le habían quitado las ganas de darle una lección a Naruto, ya que se sentía mal tener que golpear a alguien que literalmente no tenía nada.

Sasuke con motivos de disculpa, le habia dado algo de dinero para comenzar a hacer las paces.

Había sido un comienzo extraño, de los cuales, desde el punto de vista del rubio, no podía comprender como era que Sasuke no era tan arrogante como lo recordaba.

Si, habia visto la arrogancia del Uchiha algunas veces, pero después de eso, su arrogancia habia disminuido hacia el rubio.

Durante los días de la academia, el Uchiha trataba de hablar con Naruto a menudo, al pensar que el rubio no sabía como interactuar con las personas, y por eso siempre estaba solo.

Pero, él no sabía del porque siempre estaba solo, porque Naruto nunca le decía nada.

Poco a poco, el rubio sin tener muchas opciones, también le hablaba al Uchiha para que dejara de ser tan fastidioso.

Pero, antes que se diera cuenta, ya eran amigos después de 6 meses.

El rubio no quería formar lazos con alguien, pero otra vez, lo habia vuelto hacer sin querer.

Pero, era un ser humano, ningún humano podría ser capaz de estar solo todo el tiempo, así que dejó que el Uchiha fuera su amigo.

Pero prometió, que si en algún momento, mostrara algún indicio de traición, tendría la oportunidad de eliminarlo.

Pero, de todas maneras, tenía que conseguir la información sobre que le habia ocurrido al clan Uchiha.

Ya que habia escuchado que el clan Uchiha habia sido eliminado, pero habían dejado a alguien vivo.

Asi que, luego de varias semanas, Naruto le había preguntado sobre lo que le había pasado a su familia.

Él quería saber si Sasuke tenía motivos para vengarse, pero se había sorprendido cuando el pelinegro le había contado como si nada.

La historia, era exactamente igual que la del anime, pero con un cambio muy significativo.

Resultó que Itachi no solo había dejado vivo a Sasuke, si no también, a su madre.

Pero no solo eso, ya que también a algunos otros Uchiha que estaban en contra del golpe del estado.

Pero para mantenerlos a salvo, la mayoría habia escapado de la aldea, mientras que algunos simplemente se habían escondido en la aldea, porque no querían dejar su hogar.

Pero dicho de mejor manera, todos, absolutamente todos creían que Sasuke y su madre, eran los últimos de su clan.

Pero habia algo extraño, Naruto no sabía del porque el pelinegro le estaba contando un secreto de esa magnitud.

Si el Hokage descubría que muchos del clan huyeron del pueblo, todos serian exterminados por motivos de traición.

Pero el pelinegro ya le dijo el porqué se lo estaba diciendo como si nada.

-Es porque mi hermano me dijo que podía contártelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Contármelo?. ... -El rubio se encontraba un poco sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo confundido al ver que Itachi realmente le habia creído por completo sobre la masacre.

-Antes de que se fuera, me dijo que te diera las gracias, ¿Sabes a que se refiere?. -Preguntó el Uchiha muy confundido, ya que no sabía que era lo que quería decir su hermano.

-No, no se a que se refería. ...

Naruto sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero obviamente no le iba a contar nada.

-(Al parecer, Itachi pudo creer todo lo que dije. ... Espera, ¿Por eso Sasuke no es tan imbécil?, ¿Eso significa que no será un demente en busca de poder?, Eso es bueno, pude quitarme una molestia desde hora. ...)

Y tras pensarlo detenidamente, el rubio le disparó su última pregunta.

-Y, ¿Donde está tu hermano?.

El pelinegro se había puesto un poco triste al escuchar la pregunta.

-No lo sé. ... Me dijo que se iba del pueblo por un largo tiempo para cumplir una misión importante, pero que volvería para visitarnos a mí y a mi mamá.

Naruto sabía perfectamente como era perder a alguien.

Pero lo único que pudo hacer el rubio fue dar un suspiro de tristeza por la mala suerte del Uchiha mayor.

-(No se que sería peor. ... ¿Matar a toda las personas que conoces sin tener opciones para luego ser convertido en un criminal?. ... O estar solo todo el tiempo mientras que eres odiado por los aldeanos. ... Sea cual fuese el caso, esta estúpida aldea ha hecho demasiado daño las personas, su sistema está realmente corrupto. ...)

*Fin del Flashback*

.

Ya regresando a la realidad, Teuchi ya les había servido sus tazones de ramen.

Ambos chicos en ese instante, comenzaron a comer.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Sasuke habló.

-Naruto, nunca respondiste mi pregunta.

-¿Pregunta?, ¿Que pregunta?. -Dijo el rubio con la boca llena.

El pelinegro le había preguntado algo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero Naruto había desviado la pregunta con anterioridad.

-¿Porque te dejas ganar cuando peleas con los otros chicos?.

Teuchi al escuchar eso, se sumó a la conversación.

-Es cierto, yo también tengo curiosidad.

Naruto se habia sorprendido un poco al notar que Teuchi también lo había notado.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tu como lo sabes señor Teuchi?.

-Simple digamos que, tu eres la principal razón del porque cambie las sillas por unas más resistentes.

Teuchi había notado que cada vez que Naruto se sentaba en una silla y se iba después de comer ramen, extrañamente se encontraban dobladas.

Él no pensaba que era por el rubio, pero luego de unas cuantas semanas, se habia dado cuenta que habían sido por el chico.

-Pudiste hablarme sobre eso, huviera comido de pie. -Naruto rápidamente se levanto del asiento.

-No, no te preocupes, esas sillas ya estaban muy viejas. ... Además, no puedo dejar que un cliente coma de píe. -Teuchi le da una sonrisa, para que el rubio volviera a sentarse.

-Si tú lo dices. ...

Pero en ese instante, Sasuke lo volvió a interrumpir al ver que no le daba una respuesta.

-Oye, no cambies el tema y responde de una vez, ¿Porque te dejas ganar?.

Naruto con un suspiro, le da una respuesta.

-De que te preocupas, ya me puedes ganar incluso si uso mi fuerza real.

El Uchiha le respondió con voz arrogante.

-¿Estas seguro Dobe?, yo no lo creo.

-Si así fuera, estarías ahora mismo 4 metros bajo el suelo para que dejaras de llamarme "Dobe". -Y tras decir esas palabras, uso sus dos manos para levantar su tazón de ramen, para terminar de tragar lo que tenia.

-Que raro, Ayame siempre esta aquí. ... Señor Teuchi, ¿Donde está mi prometida?. -Hablo Naruto levantándose de su asiento.

-Fue a comprar algo en la tienda. ... Espera, ¿Como que "Prometida"?. -En ese instante, Teuchi lo observó con una mirada asesina.

El rubio simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Nada nada, solo era una broma, no tienes porque comportarte de esa manera, sabes que sería un buen marido para ella. ...

Sasuke al escucharlo, no pudo evitar atragantarse al tragar de aguantar la risa al ver como el señor Teuchi se enojaba.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!.

El instinto protector de Teuchi se habia activado.

Él iba a proteger a toda costa, la inocencia de su hija, pero antes de que pudiera confrontar a Naruto.

El rubio soltó una escusa para escapar.

-Oh miren, se me está siendo tarde, tengo que llegar a casa antes de que empiece mi telenovela. ... Nos vemos mañana. -Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se iba del puesto de Ichiraku.

Teuchi en ese instante, observó al Uchiha dándole a entender que quería información del rubio sobre dicho "casamiento".

Pero antes de que Sasuke dijera algo sobre que no estaba metido en nada.

Ayame habia llegado al puesto de ramen con una bolsa en el pecho.

-Ya llegue, ya pude comprar las. ... Pa-Papá, ¿Por-Porque me miras de esa manera?. -Decía ella algo nerviosa al notar que su padre la estaba observando como si fuera culpable de algo.

La vida del rubio en los últimos años no habia sido tan mal como hubiera pensado.

Después de tanto relleno, se podía notar que estaba viviendo un poco mejor.

Ya que desde el primer dia que aprendió el Jutsu de transformación, pudo arreglárselas para poder comer bien por el resto de sus días.

Hasta que, luego de una semana, el día del examen de Genin, habia llegado.

Luego de sufrir por aproximadamente más de 6 años de estudios y prácticas.

Después de vivir en este mundo por más de 8 años, al fin había llegado el día donde todo había comenzado en el anime.

En estos momentos, Naruto se encontraba enfrente de dos de sus Senseis, Iruka y Mizuki.

Él estaba "tratando" de hacer el "Bunshin no Jutsu" como última prueba del examen.

-"Bunshin no Jutsu". ... Ahhhh. ... ¿Eh?. ... No. ... No me sale. ... -Decía el rubio jadeando por hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Al lado de Naruto, se encontraba un clon deforme, estaba tan deforme que fácilmente podría confundirse con una escultura artística.

-Fallaste. ... -Iruka estaba completamente decepcionado.

El rubio al escucharlo, simplemente apartó su vista de sus dos Senseis.

Mizuki al notar esto, comenzó a hablar.

-Iruka. ... Si, falló, pero sus movimientos no estuvieron mal, y logro sin dudar hacer una réplica. ... Puede que su rostro diga que no le este importando esto, pero apuesto que en el fondo, realmente quiere ser un ninja. ... Deberíamos darle otra oportunidad.

Iruka con un suspiro, le responde.

-Mizuki. ... Los otros estudiantes crearon al menos 3 replicas efectivas. ... Pero Naruto, solo creó una. ... Y mírela. ... Es lamentable. ... No puedo aprobarlo.

Naruto sin mucha emoción, se dirigio en dirección a la salida del salón de clases.

-Entonces. ... Para el próximo año, supongo. ...

Ambos Senseis no dijeron nada, y dejaron que Naruto se fuera.

Luego de haber pasado alrededor de 2 horas.

El rubio se encontraba sentado sobre un columpio, viendo como los otros chicos estaban felices por haberse graduado.

En su cara no tenía expresión de estar triste o frustrado, al contrario, se encontraba un poco feliz por dentro.

Mientras él esperaba sentado, algunas mujeres le observaban desde lejos.

-¿Puedes verlo?. -Preguntó la primera mujer que la estaba observando.

-Él es el chico, escuche que fue el único que reprobó. -Respondió su amiga que tenia al lado.

-Ja, pues se lo merece. ... Imagina que fuera pasado si se fuera convertido en ninja, ya sabes, porque él. ... -La primera mujer hablaba hasta que es interrumpida.

-Calla, recuerda que no tenemos permitido hablar de eso.

Naruto había notado que lo estaban observando.

No sabían que decían exactamente sobre él, pero podía notar las miradas penetrantes que se le estaban clavando en el cuello.

-(Míralas. ... Como si no supieran de qué están hablando. ... Menudas estúpidas), ¿Ah?. ...

Justo en ese momento, Mizuki puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

El peliblanco le había dicho una pregunta directa.

-¿Me acompañas?.

Naruto sin decir nada, decidió seguirlo sin inmutarse.

Luego de unos minutos, los dos se encontraban arriba de los rostros Hokage.

Ambos simplemente no dijeron nada, y solo veían como el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse.

Hasta que de un momento a otro, Mizuki comenzó hablar.

-Iruka es estricto, pero no está en tu contra.

-Díselo a la decena de castigos que he recibido desde que es mi Sensei. -Dijo Naruto con una voz neutral.

El peliblanco aun le hablaba con una voz serena, tratando de calmarlo.

-Es solo que. ... Desea que seas fuerte. ... Pero, eso nunca pasará si te pone las cosas fáciles. ... Él es como tú, sin padres, sin familia.

Naruto en ese instante le respondió con asco.

-No me insultes, yo no soy como él. ... No me gustan los hombres.

Mizuki comenzó a reírse tras el comentario de Naruto, ya que para él habia sido un buen chiste.

-Mizuki-Sensei. ... No es algo que debería preguntar, pero. ... ¿Sabes algún otro método para graduarme?. -El rubio lo observaba de forma relajada, esperando que no lo hubiera.

El peliblanco simplemente le dio una sonrisa al buscar lo que quería.

-Entonces. ... Creo que debo decírtelo.

-¿Eso es un sí?. -El rubio se habia puesto de pie algo emocionado al saber que si había otro método.

-Es un secreto, pero voy a contártelo. -Decía el Peliblanco aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

Mizuki procedió a contarle el truco para ser un ninja.

Tenía que aprender un Jutsu del pergamíno prohibido, pero para hacerlo, tenía que robarlo.

Naruto no sabía exactamente donde estaba dichoso pergamíno, pero el peliblanco le iba a contar toda su información.

Ya teniendo todo preparado, Naruto espero a la noche.

Y cuando dieron las 12 A. M.

Todos los ninja de la aldea estaban en alerta, al enterarse que alguien había robado el pergamíno prohibido.

Ese alguien había sido Naruto, con toda la información que le habia dado Mizuki, se las había ingeniado para robar uno de los rollos más importantes de la aldea.

Habia sido un poco fácil, pero no lo hubiera podido conseguir sin la información.

Ya durante la búsqueda del ladrón, Naruto se encontraba en el bosque leyendo el pergamíno.

Estaba interesado en aprender otro Jutsu, ya que los que tenía, no serian suficientes, así que aprovecho el momento para aprender otros nuevos.

-(Maldita sea. ... No está, pensé que tendría suerte al pensar que estaba el Jutsu del rayo amarillo de Minato, creo que así se llamaba. ... Supongo que tendré que desistir y aprender este. ... Curioso, se parece al Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, podría aprenderlo súper rápido al ya saber el primero).

Naruto en su mente, estaba muy feliz, ya que parecía un niño en una tienda de juguetes.

El chico tras seguir leyendo el pergamíno, encontró que le hizo dar una gran sonrisa.

-(¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?. ... Interesante, ya quiero ver su cara cuando vea que aprendí esta técnica. ... Mira, también está la del "Shinigami", pero mejor ni me arriesgo. ... Kyubi, ¿Estas tomando nota?).

Kurama al escucharlo, le respondió algo preocupado.

-(Lo hago, no es que me preocupe ni nada, pero. ... ¿No crees que estarás en problemas al robar este pergamíno?).

-(Kyubi. ... No soy estúpido, lo hago porque sé exactamente lo que va a pasar. ... ¿Porque crees que reprobé apropósito el examen?).

El rubio estaba con una sonrisa maliciosa al saber que no puede estar en problemas, ya que no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo estaba siguiendo órdenes de alguien por ser un "Ingenuo".

Kurama al sentir la seguridad del chico, dejó que siguiera con el juego.

Luego de tener todo listo, Naruto creó 50 clones.

20 aprendería el nuevo Jutsu parecido al Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Mientras que otros 20, aprendería la técnica que había visto en el pergamíno.

Dejando que los otros 10 restantes, se esparcieran por el lugar para vigilar si alguien no se acercara.

Naruto tenía que apresurarse lo más rápido posible, ya que no sabría cuanto tiempo iba a tener para aprender las nuevas técnicas.

Habían transcurrido alrededor de 3 horas.

Él ya había aprendido el primer Jutsu en cuestión de 30 minutos con sus clones, ya que habia sido más fácil de lo normal.

Pero el segundo era demasiado difícil, ya que nunca antes habia tenido bases para deducirlo perfectamente.

No estaba completa del todo, pero al menos podría usar una parte de ella.

Antes que pudiera seguir el entrenamiento, le llegaron los recuerdos de un clon que había visto a alguien que se estaba acercando.

Rápidamente el rubio deshizo sus clones algo enojado al ver que no habia terminado.

-(Maldita sea, necesito más tiempo. ... Apenas llegue al tercer paso, y ni siquiera iba por la mitad. ... Tendré que conformarme con lo que tengo, supongo).

Naruto estaba realmente cansado por el entrenamiento, así que para tratar de descansar lo máximo posible, recostó su espalda un árbol con el pergamíno en sus brazos.

Luego de un minuto de descanso, llegó Iruka algo enojado.

-Se acabo Naruto. -Decía él riendo enojado.

El rubio simplemente se dejó caer sobre sus pies jadeando de cansancio.

-Bien, no ha estado mal. ... Solo me dio tiempo para aprender una sola cosa.

-¿Aprendido?. ... No iras a decir que. ... -Hablaba Iruka hasta que el chico lo interrumpiera.

-Si. ... Aprendí un Jutsu del pergamíno. ... Ahora tendrás que aprobarme si o si.

Iruka estaba dudoso por lo que habia dicho Naruto, ya que era totalmente imposible que un niño pudiera robar un pergamíno de suma importancia.

-Na-Naruto, ¿Como robaste el pergamíno?.

-Mizuki me dijo que tenía que hacerlo si quería ser aprobado.

Iruka al escucharlo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse demasiado.

-¿Mizuki?.

Pero antes de que el Sensei pudiera seguir con la interrogación, a lo lejos, alguien lanzó múltiples Kunais.

Iruka al percatarse de la presencia, trató de empujar al rubio para tratar de salvarlo, pero, se habia vuelto a sorprender al notar que ya se encontraba apartado.

Y en cuestión de segundos, Iruka ya estaba siendo clavado al árbol con varios Kunais en el cuerpo.

-Veo que has encontrado nuestro escondite. ...

De la misma dirección de donde salieron los Kunais, había aparecido una voz muy conocida por los dos.

-¿Con que?, ¿Así son las cosas?, ¿Eh?. ... Debí haberlo sabido desde un principio. -Dijo Iruka con voz dificultosa.

Mizuki, el que habia lanzado los Kunais, observó al chico.

-Naruto. ... Dame el pergamíno ahora.

El rubio por otra parte, le respondió con voz aburrida.

-Mmm. ... Ño.

-¿Como que "no"?. ...

-Na-Naruto, no dejes que Mizuki tome el pergamíno. ... Contiene Jutsus prohibidos que podrían destruir la aldea. ... Mizuki te utilizo para robar el pergamíno para su propio beneficio.

Iruka forzosamente se quitaba los Kunai de su cuerpo uno a uno, del cual, se podía notar que le estaba doliendo demasiado.

-Naruto. ... Escucha, Iruka solo está tratando de asustarte porque no quieres que te gradúes. ...

-Deja de mentir Mizuki, no dejes que te engañe Naruto con sus mentiras.

El peliblanco al escucharlo, supo que era buena idea revelar por fin el secreto.

Y con una sonrisa maliciosa, apuntó a Iruka con una mano.

-¿Mentiras?, No no no no, te diré realmente quien te está diciendo mentiras.

Iruka al saber que era lo que estaba a punto de decir, grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡NO MIZUKI!

El peliblanco por otro lado, estaba ignorando a su compañero.

-Escucha con atención Naruto. ... Han estado engañándote toda tu vida, desde el decreto de hace 12 años. ... Todos lo saben excepto tu, e Iruka trata de ocultártelo incluso ahora, y haría cualquier cosa para callarme la boca.

El rubio literalmente no sabía de qué estaban hablando, ya que no recordaba del todo la conversación que estaban teniendo, así que simplemente decidió seguirles la corriente fingiendo ignorancia.

-¿Decreto?, ¿Que es lo que todos saben y yo no sé?.

-No le digas, está prohibido. -Iruka quería ir a atacarlo, pero las heridas no lo dejaban.

Mizuki con una sonrisa, disparo toda la verdad al chico.

-Te lo diré. ... El decreto es que nadie debe decirte sobre el Kyubi que está dentro de ti. ... El Kyubi que mató los padres de Iruka y casi destruyo la aldea, está dentro de tu cuerpo. ... Tú eres el Kyubi.

-¡DETENTE!. -Iruka trataba de moverse, pero ya se encontraba muy adolorido.

El peliblanco no se detenía, y seguía hablando.

-Todos lo sabían en secreto. ... Te han escondido cosas toda tu vida. ... ¿No se te hacia extraño como te tratan?, ¿Como si fueras basura?, ¿Que te odiaran solo por estar vivo?. ... Es por eso que nunca serás aceptado en esta aldea. ... Todos y cada uno de ellos te odian hasta morir.

Naruto ya comprendiendo que eran lo que estaban hablando, soltó un gran bostezo al ver que su discurso era muy aburrido.

-Bueno, ¿Es todo?. ... Creí que ibas a decirme algo más interesante.

Ambos Chunin se impresionaron al notar que no había ni un rasgo de asombro del rubio al saber sobre el Kyubi.

-Espera. ... ¿Tú-Tú-Tú?, ¿Ya lo sabías?. -Dijo Iruka aun estando sorprendido.

Los dos creían que Naruto iba a sorprenderse, enojarse, o incluso asustarse.

Pero no habia ocurrido nada, ya que seguía normal después de haber escuchado el secreto de su sufrimiento.

-No, esto es imposible. ... Como sea, dame ese pergamíno. -Mizuki comenzó a girar un Fuma Shuriken su mano como amenaza.

Pero el rubio le respondió con una sonrisa infantil.

-¿Cuales son las palabras mágicas?.

-Maldito niño, terminemos con esto de una vez, he esperado hacer esto por años. -Y tras decir esas palabras, Mizuki arrojó el Fuma Shuriken directamente hacia Naruto.

El Shuriken gigante ya había sido lanzado.

El rubio aun no se movía del lugar esperando en que dirección iba el Shuriken.

Y antes de que impactara sobre su objetivo, el rubio dio un paso hacia su izquierda para esquivarlo, haciendo que la Fuma Shuriken se estrellase contra un árbol.

Mizuki se habia extrañado un poco al notar que el chico no estaba sintiendo miedo al ver que estaba a punto de morir, pero todo eso fue eliminado cuando el rubio volvió hablar de forma juguetona.

-Oh, mira, creo que fallaste. ... ¿Has estado faltando a las prácticas de tiros como yo?.

-Serás. ...

Rápidamente Mizuki lanzó su segundo Fuma Shuriken, pero el resultado habia sido el mismo, ya que Naruto lo había esquivado de nuevo dando un simple pasó hacia la derecha.

Al rubio esto le estaba pareciendo aburrido, así que soltó otro bostezo en señal de burla.

-¿Y te consideras Chunin?. ... Bueno, supongo que los Chunin no los hacen tan buenos como antes.

Al ver que no podía acertar un disparo, el peliblanco lanzó múltiples Kunais al rubio.

Naruto se habia vuelto un poco serio, y tras haber esquivado su ataque, lo observó tras recordar la cara de enojo de su Sensei peliblanco.

-Si, esa cara la recuerdo perfectamente. ... Tú también estabas ahí. ...

*Flashback*

.

Naruto se encontraba en el suelo con un montón de agujas, Kunais, Shurikens incrustados en su cuerpo, y con una respiración agitada, comenzó a gatear lo más que pudo.

Pero era imposible, con las múltiples heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, no llegaría ni siquiera a un metro de distancia.

-Mejor terminemos con esto rápido. –Decía una mujer acercándose haciendo varias poses de manos.

Naruto poco a poco observaba a todos los aldeanos que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Todos, y cada uno de ellos eran unos desgraciados.

No podía comprender como era que todos estaban felices con el simple hecho de ver a un niño sufrir tanta crueldad.

Luego de mirarlos a todos, subconscientemente hizo una memoria fotográfica de cada uno de ellos.

Y entre las filas, se encontraba un chico con cabello blanco parecido a Mizuki, parecía estar muy enojado, pero feliz al mismo tiempo.

Pero luego de un segundo, fijó su mirada a la mujer que estaba haciendo varias poses de manos.

Claramente él sabía perfectamente quien era, porque habia sido la jefa encargada del orfanato.

-¡Katon! ¡Estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu! ¡"Gran Bola de Fuego"!.

Termino de decir Yumi disparando un mar de llamas que impactaron sobre el niño.

Naruto no hizo más que gritar de sufrimiento por las llamas que lo estaban quemando.

*Fin del Flashback*

.

-Tú estabas ahí, el día en que me atacaron el Jutsu de fuego y casi me mata. ...

Ese recuerdo lo habia golpeado en la mente tan fuerte, que en ese momento trataba de aguantar las ganas de querer matar a su Sensei.

-¿Te refieres a la quema de brujas?, si, estuve ahí, solo diré que me sorprendiste cuando vi que habías sobrevivido. ...

Mizuki sonreía de forma malvada al saber que el chico recordara lo sucedido, ya que justamente iba a terminar lo que no habían podido terminar los aldeanos.

Pero Naruto se habia enojado por completo al confirmar a uno de sus atacantes, y con eso en mente, se dejó llevar por la ira.

Estaba tan enojado, que le estaba dando una gran sonrisa al peliblanco.

-Gracias por confirmarlo. ... Supongo que tú serás el primero en morir por lo que me hiciste hace 7 años.

Mizuki por otro lado, se habia reído al ver que un niño quería matarlo.

-Por favor, ni siquiera eres un Genin, eres tan mal estudiante que ahora mismo eres considerado el peor de la generación, ¿Como piensas matarme a fin de cuentas?.

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de su Sensei, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al ver que todo su plan de fingir ser un inútil, habia funcionado.

-Supongo que tienes razón, no puedo hacer nada contra mi Sensei en una pelea a muerte, ya que eres superior a mí. ... Pero espera, se como vencer a mi queridísimo maestro. ... Es algo que apuesto que mi querido Sensei no espera que tenga. ... Bueno, ya dejémonos de mierdas sobre "mi queridísimo maestro" y toda esta farsa. ... Ya es hora de morir, maldito desgraciado, ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!.

En ese instante, aparecieron alrededor de 100 clones iguales a Naruto.

Tanto Iruka como Mizuki se sorprendieron por la cantidad de clones que habían aparecido.

-Te presento el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". ... Tu peor pesadilla en los próximos 30 minutos de sufrimiento. ... Chicos, recuerden, no lo maten tan rápido. ... Pero pueden hacerle lo que quieran, pueden golpearlo, romperle sus huesos, clavarle Kunais en los puntos no vitales para crucificarlo, lo que sea que quieran. ... ¿Entendido?.

El rubio al dar la orden, se escuchó un estruendo de afirmación por parte de los clones.

El peliblanco no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente aterrado por el ejercito de clones que lo tenían rodeado.

Uno por uno iba golpeando a Mizuki.

Por 20 minutos fue pateado, golpeado y apedreado.

Los clones golpeaban tan fuerte que casi todas las partes de su cuerpo estaban rotas.

Al ver que no podía moverse, deshizo a todos sus clones, no era porque le daba lástima.

Era porque él quería dar el golpe final.

Naruto, sacando su Kunai, le hace un corte en vertical por todo el brazo derecho de Mizuki.

El peliblanco gritaba de dolor al sentir la cortada lenta.

Iruka estando inmovilizado, no podía hacer más que escuchar los gritos de su ex-compañero.

-Naruto por favor, detente. ...

El rubio por otra parte, no iba a dejar que alguien interrumpiera su acto de venganza.

Asi que le respondió sin tener ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Iruka-Sensei, por favor, haga silencio, no estas dentro de este juego.

Lo único que se podía escuchar en el bosque, eran los gritos del peliblanco con cada corte que Naruto le hacía en el cuerpo.

-Si, así se hace. ... Efectivamente es como yo gritaba. ... Pero, nadie me ayudaba. ... Dígame Mizuki-Sensei, ¿Quiere que me detenga?.

Naruto al hacer su pregunta, clavó su Kunai en la pierna del peliblanco.

Mizuki solo podía gritar de dolor y rezar que alguien lo viniera a salvar.

-Si. ... Grita. ... Grita más. ... Grita como una perra. ...

Pero justo en ese instante, alguien habia llegado a la zona de tortura del rubio.

Era un Anbu que habia llegado para salvar el dia.

-No se preocupe Mizuki, estoy aquí para salvarlo de ese demonio.

Mizuki se habia alegrado al ver que finalmente alguien habia llegado a salvarlo.

Le iba a dar igual si lo encerraban después de eso, porque lo único que le importaba ahora mismo era vivir.

Pero, todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando el supuesto Anbu se habia destransformado.

-Ja, te engañé Mizuki-Sensei. ... ¿Pensaste que era un Anbu?, pero era yo, Naruto.

El rubio por otra parte, se estaba riendo por el pequeño número que se habia inventado.

-Vamos, eso me gusta, ten esperanza de que alguien venga a salvarte, y luego piérdela al saber que eso no pasará. ... Sigue, ahógate en la desesperación.

Cada vez que el rubio escuchaba el gemido de dolor que hacia el peliblanco con cada corte, le temblaban las manos de felicidad al ver que estaba cumpliendo su venganza.

-Por-Por favor, Lle-llevame a prisión si quieres. ... Lo siento por tratar de matarte.

Mizuki se le estaban saliendo las lagrimas por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Pero a eso Naruto, le daba igual.

-Veamos, déjame pensarlo. ... Ya sé. ... ¡NO!. ... ¿Para qué tener piedad cuando ni siquiera me la dieron a mí?. ... Yo supliqué para que se detuvieran, pero nadie se detenía. ... No solo yo estaba llorando, estaba gritando con todas mis fuerzas por ayuda, pero todos ustedes seguían con lo mismo. ... Dejé de tener piedad por todos ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo. ... Si crees que soy el chico malo, es porque estas equivocado. ... Tú eres el chico malo, tú querías matar a un niño que solo quería hacer amigos y jugar a la pelota. ... Pero adivina. ... Ahora mismo, estoy jugando contigo, pero con la diferencia de que no eres mi amigo, si no, que eres mi perra. ...

Al terminar su frase, Naruto le hizo otro corte en la pierda derecha del peliblanco.

La tortura habia transcurrido por alrededor de 5 minutos más.

Solo se podían escuchar gritos de Mizuki, ser cortado, apuñalado en varias partes del cuerpo.

Era algo que Naruto quería hacer desde hace años, hacer que las personas que intentaron matarlo, pagaran por sus acciones.

Pero ahora mismo, el rubio ya se había aburrido, así que decidió dar el golpe final de una vez por todas, pero no antes de mostrarle una gran sonrisa de inocencia fingida.

-(Los malos siempre pierden. ... Es lo que la Televisión me había dicho. ... Bueno, Kurama, creo que deberías estar un poco feliz con lo que estoy haciendo. ... Con esté es uno menos, faltan 20. ...) -Justo al pensar su frase, uso sus dos manos para clavarle el Kunai al pecho de Mizuki, para terminar por fin con su vida.

Luego de pasar unos segundos, el rubio estando cubierto de sangre en las manos, se acercó a Iruka para preguntarle si estaba bien.

Pero, su Sensei no podía decir nada, ya que aun se encontraba en Shock por lo sádico que habia sido Naruto al matar a uno de su Sensei con el que habia convivido desde hace años.

Pero el rubio, al ver que aun no respondió, se puso enfrente de él para seguir hablando con su voz neutral.

-Oye Iruka, ¿Ya puedes aprobarme?. ... Aprendí un Jutsu de alto rango. ... Y también vencí a un ninja traidor rango Chunin. ... ¿Eso me hace el Genin más fuerte de la generación?.

-Tú-Tú lo mataste. ... -Dijo su Sensei aun trastornado.

-Si, supongo que debí hacerlo sufrir más. ... Bueno, ¿vas a aprobarme o no?.

Naruto le habia preguntado como si no le importara nada haber matado a su otro Sensei.

Él simplemente quería saber si estaba aprobado, tenía que esperar, así que decidió sentarse al lado de Iruka para esperar a que hablara.

Habían pasado alrededor de una hora, ya estaba a punto de amanecer.

Iruka ya se habia recuperado emocionalmente casi por completo, por lo que habia sucedido.

-No creo que hayas debido hacer eso. ... Puede que Mizuki se haya convertido en un traidor. ... Pero si lo fueras dejado vivo, le fuéramos sacado más información sobre para quien trabajaba. -Habló su Sensei de forma seria.

En parte, Iruka tenía razón, Naruto no lo habia pensado de esa manera, así que simplemente suspiró.

-Yo creo que ya es demasiado tarde, ¿Que se le va hacer?. ... Cambiando de tema. ... Mis clones ya no son lamentables, ¿Ya puedo ser un Genin?.

Iruka también había suspirado por la pregunta del rubio, ya que no paraba de preguntar lo mismo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?. ... ¿Porque quieres ser un ninja?.

Naruto sin demorar ni un segundo, respondió a la pregunta.

-Para tener respeto. ... Si soy fuerte, nadie podrá hacerme daño. ... Y como un extra, ayudare a todas las personas que estén sufriendo como yo, porqué. ... Se lo que es el sufrimiento. ... Por eso castigare a esos malditos desgraciados que tratan mal a las personas de la peor manera posible.

El rubio habia dicho una excusa bastante solida, ya que proteger a alguien, era lo único que quería escuchar.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción. ... Felicidades Naruto, eres oficialmente un Genin. -Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso ya lo sabía. ... Digo, aun si no querías aprobarme, hablaría con el viejo. ... Bueno, ¿Donde está mi banda Ninja? -Preguntó Naruto extendiendo su brazo.

-¿Banda ninja?. ... Lo siento, no traigo bandas ninja de repuesto.

Naruto simplemente volvió a dar un suspiro de decepción mientras se levanta del lugar donde estaba descansando.

-No importa. ... Buscare mi banda ninja más tarde con el Hokage. ... Siempre y cuando le hayas dicho que me he graduado, todo estará bien. ... Bueno, ya casi es hora del desayuno, tengo que irme. ...

-Nos vemos en unos días en la academia, Naruto. -Le dijo Iruka tratando de levantarse del suelo con una sonrisa adolorida.

El rubio simplemente levantó su mano despidiéndose de espaldas.

-Nos vemos Sensei. ... Solo espero no recibir más castigos.

El tiempo había pasado, y la sensación de haber hecho sufrir a alguien habia sido algo aterrador.

No le gustaba para nada tener que quitarle la vida a otra persona, pero recordando lo que habia ocurrido con anterioridad, le dejaba de importar, siempre y cuando, esa persona se mereciera su castigo.

Ya habiendo pasado las horas, ese mismo dia, Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla en frente del Hokage, esperando a que le dieran de una vez su banda ninja, junto con la noticia sobre que ahora era un Genin.

Sarutobi por otro lado, no podía creer lo que habia ocurrido.

La persona que estaba teniendo enfrente, habia matado a uno de sus maestros por mera defensa, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

Ya que, al observar la tortura que estaba haciendo Naruto hacia Mizuki en su bola de cristal, se podía interpretar en varias maneras.

Lo único que sabía con suma seguridad, era que el rubio que tenía enfrente, ya sabía sobre el Kyubi desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al ver que el rubio no se habia inmutado cuando le contaron el secreto, le hizo pensar muchas cosas sobre, cuantas cosas más sabía el chico.

Pero para evitar que el Naruto desconfiara de él.

Sarutobi le preguntó cuánto otros Jutsus sabía, obviamente el rubio iba a fingir que no sabía nada, pero, habia una ligera posibilidad que el rubio se equivocara y revelara algo.

-No viejo, solo me dio tiempo aprender el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. ... Quería aprender otra cosa, pero Iruka había llegado justó al momento de haber aprendido el Jutsu.

Obviamente habia sido una mentira, pero eso era algo que el Hokage no podía saberlo.

-De acuerdo. ... Para confirmar tu asenso a Genin, ¿Puedes mostrarme el Jutsu de transformación?, habia escuchado que apenas podías usar ese Jutsu, pero, quisiera verlo por mis propios ojos.

El rubio simplemente asintió con la cabeza, para luego levantarse de la silla.

Tras hacer su pose de manos, se transformó en algo que al viejo no habia visto venir del chico.

Naruto se había transformado en una versión mujer adulta de si mismo desnuda, mientras que un humo le cubría sus senos y partes íntimas.

Y con una voz seductora, "Naruko" le habló al viejo.

-Hokage-Sama, mi transformación es perfecta, solo mire mi cuerpo.

Como era de esperarse, el Hokage se cayó de su silla por un chorro de sangre que le había salido de su nariz.

El rubio al ver eso, se destransformó, para soltar un suspiro de aburrimiento.

-Bueno, ¿Ahora si ya me puede dar mi banda ninja?.

Pero al hacer la pregunta, Sarutobi se levando del suelo totalmente enojado.

-¡¿Que clase de transformación es esa?!.

-Usted dijo que me transformara, nunca especificó en qué. ... Además, admítalo, es un pervertido que le gustó mi hermoso cuerpo transformado.

-¿A quién le dices pervertido?. ... No vuelvas hacer esa trasformación. ...

Naruto simplemente se cruzó de brazos al ver que le estaban dando otra orden estúpida.

Él y solo él, iba a decidir como usar sus habilidades.

-Si si, prometo no transformarme en Naruko enfrente de ustedes. ... A menos que se me olvide "accidentalmente". ...

-(Por Kami, este niño va a matarme algún dia si bajo la guardia con él cerca). ... Bien, como veo que puedes hacer un Jutsu de alto rango, no tengo más opción que promoverte al rango de Genin. ... Pero, ¿Sabes que al convertirte en un Genin no te seguiré dando más dinero, verdad?.

Naruto sabía que iba a dejar de recibir su paga mensual, ya que si se convertía en ninja, iba a dejar de recibir su paga mensual del Hokage.

Pero al chico ya no le importaba, ya que no quería tener que supuestamente "depender" del viejo.

-No importa. ... Tengo que vivir por mí mismo. ... Además, no es como si fueras a vivir para siempre.

-En ese caso, felicidades Naruto. ... Toma tu bamba Ninja.

El Hokage traía consigo en su bolsillo, una banda ninja con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja.

Pero no era una banda cualquiera, ya que la banda era de diferente color, gris para ser exactos, ya que era la banda ninja del cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Lo había guardado en el escritorio por años, esperaba que algún día, su hijo lo llevara puesto, para continuar con su legado.

Justo después de entregárselo, el rubio se había dado cuenta que estaba algo sucio, pero sobre todo, su "nueva" banda ninja, tenia algunos rasguños.

-Esta banda ninja no es nueva. ... ¿Se acabó el material para hacerlas y ahora me están dando algo de segunda mano?.

Sarutobi rápidamente le respondió sintiendo algo de nostalgia.

-Es la banda ninja de tu padre. ... Pensé que quisieras tenerlo, para mantener su legado como ninja.

El Hokage le había dicho que sus padres habían sido ninjas, pero no les había dicho quienes eran totalmente.

Era una verdad a medias, pero habia sido una verdad después de todo.

Naruto simplemente se ató la banda ninja sobre su cabeza.

-Ya veo. ... ¿Y la de mi madre no estará en perfectas condiciones?.

Él sabía que no habia ninguna necesidad de tener la banda ninja de Kushina, pero si ellos estuvieran vivos, hubieran agradecido que su hijo los tuviera como recuerdo.

-Lo siento, la banda ninja de tu madre estaba en peores condiciones. -Dijo Sarutobi recordando la personalidad impulsiva de la pelirroja.

-¿Al menos puedo tenerla?. ... Ya sabe, como recuerdo. -Naruto aun insistía con tener alguna posesión de sus "padres".

El Hokage no podía ocultárselo, así que con una pequeña sonrisa, accedió a dárselo cuando fueran a su oficina.

-De acuerdo, espero que las cuides bien.

Justo en ese momento, alguien entró por la puerta corriendo en dirección hacia el Hokage con una shuriken en la mano.

-Oye viejo, te desafío. ... Voy a vencerte y voy a convertirme en el próximo. ...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, se había tropezado con su propia bufanda, haciendo que cayera de cara contra el suelo.

Era un simple niño que se estaba agarrando el rostro tratando de aguantar el dolor.

-¿Algo me estorbó?. ...

Por la misma puerta, otra persona había parecido, era un hombre con lentes oscuros, y un uniforme Jounin azul, pero sin el chaleco.

-¿Está usted bien honorable nieto?. ... Por cierto, no hay nada aquí con lo que te puedas tropezar, todo está despejado.

Naruto en su mente se estaba riendo un poco al pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando en este momento, estaba tratando de recordar lo que habia ocurrido en este capítulo, pero se le hacía muy difícil, ya que habían pasado más de 8 años que no tenía contacto con el internet o la Televisión, era comprensible que se le estuvieran olvidando muchas cosas.

-(Ah, cierto, no me acordaba de esto. ... Ya ni me acuerdo como se llamaba el niño. ... Ha pasado tanto tiempo, al menos tengo mi lista. ... Aunque ya esté muy vieja).

En ese instante, el niño se acercó al rubio, para luego, señalarlo con el dedo de forma acusatoria.

-Tú eres el que hiciste que me tropezara, ¿cierto?.

-¿Que?, Por favor Niño, no me culpes porque te hayas tropezado como un idiota. -Dijo Naruto con una pequeña risita.

-No me llames idiota, tú eres el idiota. ... Apuesto que lo hiciste apropósito para hacerme sentir mal.

Justo en ese momento, el rubio lo agarro de la bufanda.

-Oye, estás siendo muy gritón para ser un niño.

El hombre, que se hacía llamar Ebisu, comenzó hablarle al rubio tratando de defender al niño.

-Oye tú, quítale las manos en este momento, él es el honorable nieto del honorable tercer Hokage.

Naruto miraba al niño y al viejo sucesivamente para ver si encontraba alguna coincidencia en las caras, pero no habia ninguna.

-¿Que te pasa?, creí que ibas a golpearme, ¿Tienes miedo porque el tercer Hokage es mi abuelo?.

El rubio al escuchar su forma engreída de hablar, no pudo evitar molestarse.

-A ver, niño engreído. ... Las personas que se creen mejor por tener un familiar fuerte, se merecen un castigo.

Y con un movimiento rápido, Naruto le quito los pantalones al niño sin problemas, para luego arrojarlos por la ventana.

-¿Oye, que te pasa, porque me quitaste mis. ...? -El niño seguía hablando hasta que es interrumpido por el rubio.

-No mereces llevar pantalones. ... Además, si sigues hablando, tú serás el siguiente el que salga por la ventana. ... A mí me da igual que seas el nieto del Hokage, tú no eres él. ... Como sea, viejo, buscare la banda ninja de mi madre en tu oficina más. ...

Pero antes de que Naruto siguiera hablando, el niño lo volvió a interrumpir.

-No puedes quitarme la ropa como si nada, y salirte con la tuya, soy el nieto del tercer Hokage y debes. ...

El niño por alguna razón había dejado de hablar de repente.

Resulta que el rubio le había dado un golpe en su cabeza para que se callara.

Y sin mucha emoción, Naruto salió del lugar como si nada.

Al chico no le gustaba que la gente engreída actuara como le diera la gana.

Durante los años que estuvo viviendo en el mundo ninja, habia comenzado a odiar a las personas que siempre se creían superior por pertenecer a un clan o simplemente tener a un familiar fuerte.

Ya dejando eso de lado, el rubio se encontraba caminando por la aldea pensando en sus asuntos.

-(Diablos, quiero cambiarme esta estúpida ropa. ... El naranja hace que me vean a kilómetros de distancia. ... Si no fuera porque no tenía dinero para comprarme otra ropa, ya la fuera quemado).

-(Chico, me alegro que pensemos lo mismo). -Respondió el Kyubi asqueado por el atuendo que llevaba el chico.

-(Pero debo admitirlo, es algo cómodo. ... ¿Porque toda la ropa que se ve horrible, siempre es cómoda?. ... ¿Eh?). -Rápidamente Naruto se da la vuelta al darse cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo.

Y efectivamente, alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

Alguien había intentado parecerse una roca, pero se podía notar los pies salir por abajo.

Naruto al recordar quién era, siguió caminando, y luego de dar otros pasos, volvió a darse la vuelta, solo para ver a la persona que lo estaba persiguiendo esconderse detrás de una cortina haciéndose pasar por una valla de madera.

Pero, las líneas no coincidían con la valla.

El rubio al ver al niño esconderse de forma patética, decidió acercarse a la supuesta "valla de madera" para regañarlo.

-Niño, ya deja de seguirme. ... Además, estas sosteniendo mal esa cosa. ... Se te nota demasiado.

El niño simplemente se ríe ante su comentario, ya que habia descubierto su escondite muy rápido.

-Si, se nota que eres bueno. ... Muy bien, seré tu aprendiz y tú serás mi nuevo Sensei. ... Después de eso, tendrás que enseñarme esa transformación que le enseñaste a mi abuelo. -Dijo el niño señalando al rubio.

Naruto al escucharlo, le salió una gota de sudor estilo anime al ver que un niño quería aprender de un extraño.

-Niño, ¿Es una especie de chiste?. ... Apenas nos conocemos, ¿Y quieres que sea tu nuevo Sensei?. ... Ni si quiera me acuerdo cuál era tu nombre.

-No, no es un chiste. ... Me llamo Konohamaru, y por favor, necesito un nuevo entrenador, jefe. -Dijo el niño suplicándole a Naruto.

-¿Jefe?. ...

-Si, Jefe jefe jefe jefe jefe jefe jefe.

-Ya ya, ya entendí. ... (Cielos, no me acordaba que este niño fuera tan necio. ...). -Naruto en su mente, estaba tratando de recordar lo que había hecho el Naruto original para enseñarle más rápido.

Konohamaru al ver que el rubio no estaba contestando su pregunta, se puso triste.

-¿No quieres ser mi nuevo Sensei?

Naruto simplemente soltó un suspiro tratando de evitar que el niño llorara.

-En primer lugar, ¿Porque quieres que te entrene?.

-Es porque el tonto de Ebisu no me enseña nada. ... Solo me enseña cosas que tiene que ser un niño bueno y nada más. ... No me enseña nada importante y es muy aburrido. ... Pero cuando me dijiste que no era como mi abuelo y era yo mismo, en ese instante supe que no eras de esos chicos fuertes que no le tienen miedo a nada.

-(No puede ser, no tengo tiempo para esto, ¿Como es que quede atrapado en esta situación?. ... No es que me desagrade al chico, si no que no quiero. ... Espera un momento, puede que me sea de utilidad). ... Bien Konohamaru, te enseñare con dos condiciones. ... -Dijo Naruto mostrándole un dos su mano.

-¿Cuales son?.

El rubio inmediatamente se puso serio para dar su respuesta.

-Simple, la primera es; Deja de ser un engreído, solo los idiotas son engreídos. ... Al final siempre terminan perdiendo por confiarse.

Konohamaru asintió, dándole a suponer que estaba de acuerdo con la primera condición.

-Bien, ¿Y la segunda?.

Y tras hacer su pregunta, Naruto señalo su ropa como segunda condición.

-¿Podrías conseguirme otra ropa parecida a esta pero de color morado?, el color naranja ya me está hartando.

Luego de una hora, Konohamaru, siendo el nieto del tercer Hokage, pudo encontrar una ropa igual a la de Naruto, pero de color morado.

El rubio se habia quedado sorprendido y al mismo tiempo enojado, al ver que se lo habían dado gratis.

Ya con su nuevo traje, estaba completamente feliz, pero no lo demostraba.

Era igual a su ropa anterior, pero era menos cómoda.

-Bien niño, comencemos el entrenamiento. ... Para empezar, ¿Sabes lo que es chakra?.

-Si, Chakra es: "La energía elemental de la vida que se usa para crear un Jutsu, las artes ninjas combinan. ..."

Justo en ese momento, Naruto lo interrumpió.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, lo haces demasiado largo. ... Si, lo sabes, no tienes porque alargar el Fanfic con más relleno,, ya tenemos suficiente como para lidiar con eso.

Konohamaru estaba completamente confundido por lo que habia dicho el chico, ya que no sabía que era lo que estaba hablando.

-De acuerdo jefe, ¿Entonces que quieres que haga?.

-Has una transformación. -Habló el rubio tratando de motivar al chico.

-¿Transformación?. ... Pero, ¿En que me transformo?.

-Transfórmate en mí.

Konohamaru al hacer una pose de manos, se transformó en el rubio.

Pero, no era una transformación perfecta.

-Por favor Konohamaru, no soy tan horrible.

En ese momento, el Kyubi le interrumpió con un tono burlón.

-(¿Estás seguro?, yo lo veo bien, creo que deberías usar lentes).

-(Kurama, a ti nadie te ha llamado). ... Escucha Konohamaru, transformarse es fácil, solo necesitas "imaginación". -Dijo Naruto creando un arcoíris con sus manos.

-¿Como hiciste eso?. -El niño se había sorprendido al ver que le habían salido un arcoíris de las manos.

El rubio rápidamente se sacudió las manos al sentir el ardor en sus manos.

-No te lo recomiendo, duele cuando lo hago. ... Bien, ahora, hazlo de nuevo, imagina mi cara. ... Imagina que estuvieras usando un cuerpo diferente. ... Ahora, solo libérala. ...

Konohamaru con mucha concentración, había conseguido transformase con éxito en Naruto.

-Perfecto, lo has hecho bien. ... Ahora transformarse en una chica desnuda será súper sencillo.

-Bueno. ... Veras. ... Es que, yo. ...

Poco a poco, el niño se estaba avergonzando por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Naruto por otro lado, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de hablar, era algo obvio, porque apenas era un niño.

-Déjame adivinar, nunca antes has visto chicas desnudas, ¿Verdad?.

El niño simplemente se había reído de forma nerviosa tras el comentario.

-Bien. ... Entonces, necesitamos material. ... No te muevas, vuelvo en un momento, (que mal, esto sería más fácil si existiera el internet. ...)

Naruto había dejado al chico solo por un rato para ir a su departamento a buscar una cosa importante.

Él no quería que lo acompañaran, porque no quería que el niño supiera donde vivía.

Luego de unos minutos, regresó con Konohamaru, para llevárselo a un lugar más privado.

Ambos se encontraban en el bosque, era un lugar tan privado que era difícil que alguien los interrumpiera.

-Bien niño, como le digas a alguien que te di esto. ... Te mato. ... Aquí tienes, mira estas imágenes. ... -El rubio le había dado una revista para adultos.

-Guao, no pensé que las mujeres pudieran tener los pechos tan grandes.

Naruto al escuchar su comentario de asombro, le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Imbécil, no lo digas en voz alta.

A Konohamaru le habia salido un chichón en la cabeza.

-Lo-Lo siento. ... ¿Don-donde conseguiste esto?.

-Secreto Rango Z. -Dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados.

-Ese rango ni existe.

Naruto simplemente señalo hacia el horizonte.

-Existirá cuando sea el más fuerte del mundo. ... Ahora sigue mirando.

El rubio a parte de estarle enseñando cosas obscenas, y contaminando la mente al niño, realmente estaba dando varios consejos de la vida de un niño que podrían ser le útiles.

Luego de pasar al rededor de una hora, Konohamaru ya estaba completamente corrompido por Naruto.

-Y por ultimo. ... Si quieres conseguir novia rápido, te recomendaría que conquistes a la más fea que encuentres.

-¿A la más fea?, ¿Porqué?. -Preguntó Konohamaru muy confundido.

-Haz me caso, en el futuro me vas a agradecer demasiado. ... Tanto que vas hacerme una estatua de oro. ... Te explicare, las niñas feas por lo general, se convierten en chicas muy sexys cuando crecen. ... Te daré un ejemplo, "Transformación".

Y con una pose de manos, Naruto se había transformado en la joven Anko de 10 años que había visto por primera vez.

-Es una niña normal. ... ¿Que pasa con eso?.

-Ahora observa bien lo que sigue, "Transformación".

Y con otra pose de manos, el rubio se había transformado en la adulta Anko.

Konohamaru estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que estaba observando.

Estaba viendo a una mujer que tenia mas curvas que una pista de carreras.

Ya con eso en mente, el niño quería aprender más de Naruto, al ver lo todo lo que podía hacer su "Jefe".

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?. ... Es un consejo que te puede ayudar desde ahora. -Decía el rubio destransformandose.

-Pero no sé como conquistar chicas.

-Solo déjate llevar, habla con una chica y trata de hacerse su amigo, luego de eso ya la tendrás fácil.

Naruto habia soltado un gran bostezo por el cansancio que estaba teniendo, prácticamente, no habia dormido nada toda la noche anterior por causa de robar el pergamíno para Mizuki.

-Guao Jefe, tú debes tener muchas novias, ¿No es así?. -Konohamaru le había dado al rubio en donde más le dolía.

Él no había considerado la posibilidad de ser querido por una chica.

Todos los años que había pasado en la academia, no se había molestado en hablar mucho con las chicas, porque consideraba que sus padres le habían dicho que no se le acercase.

Ya era tan doloroso, que en ese momento, Naruto se habia puesto triste.

-Eh, No, te equivocas. ...

En ese instante, Konohamaru se habia confundido al ver lo raro que se habia puesto su Jefe.

Pero luego de unos segundos, la personalidad del rubio cambio como si nada a una alegre.

-Digo, estas equivocado, porque no puedes tener varias novias, eso es para los desgraciados.

-¿No puedes tener más de una novia?. ...

-Por supuesto que no, solo puedes amar a una sola persona. ... Si tienes varias, eso significa que solo amas sus cuerpos y nada más. ... No son pergamínos bomba de las cuales puedes deshacerte de ellas como si nada. ... Tienes que ver lo que hay en su interior, ya sabes, que sea una buena persona o algo que no sea su cuerpo.

Naruto en ese momento, se encontraba algo extraño.

Antes que se diera cuenta, había pasado mucho tiempo con Konohamaru.

Le había enseñado cosas que lo ayudarían en la vida, como si se estuviera dando consejos así mismo.

-De acuerdo Konohamaru. ... Es todo, espero que escuches mis consejos. ... Me caes bien, puede que si te comportas bien por un tiempo. ... Te enseñe esto.

Naruto extendió su brazo, para mostrarle la palma de su mano boca arriba.

Pero el niño estaba aun más confundido que antes, ya que no sabía qué era lo quería que viese.

Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, en la mano del rubio se estaba formando una esfera de chakra que estaba girando en todas las direcciones.

-No le digas a nadie sobre esté Jutsu, ¿De acuerdo?.

Konohamaru simplemente le sonrió y asintió en afirmación, dándole a entender que no se lo iba a decir a nadie.

-Niño, te quiero hacer una pregunta. ... ¿Porque querías atacar a tu abuelo hoy en la tarde?. -Preguntó Naruto sin recordar porque Konohamaru quería atacarlo en el anime.

-Es una larga historia. ... Mi abuelo me nombró Konohamaru en honor del antiguo nombre de la aldea, para que fuera fácil de recordar. ... Pero nadie me llama con ese nombre, nadie en toda la aldea, cuando me ven, simplemente me dicen, honorable nieto del lord Hokage. ... Nadie sabe quién soy. ... Y ya no lo soporto, es como si fuera invisible, como si no existiera. ... Quiero ser Hokage, porque me dijeron que el Hokage es la persona más fuerte e importante en la aldea, si fuera el más fuerte, todos sabrían quien soy. ... Esa es la razón de porque ataque a mi abuelo, si venzo al Hokage, significaría que todo el mundo empezaría a llamarme por mi nombre. ...

Naruto al escucharlo, no pudo evitar reírse por lo ridículo que estaba siendo el chico.

-¿Es todo?. ... Por favor, quejándote no va a resolver nada. ... Si quieres algo, tienes que trabajar mucho por ello, no es como si ser Hokage fuera fácil. ... Piénsalo, no es el más fuerte de la aldea por nada. ... No vas a ser Hokage de la noche a la mañana si lo pides a cada rato. ... Ser Hokage es más que un simple Rango. ... Tendrás que hacer algo más que simplemente ser el más fuerte de la aldea si quieres ser uno.

Tras decir esas palabras, el rubio se levantó seriamente del suelo, para ser acercarse a un árbol.

-¿Que?, ¿Y que es lo que tengo que hacer?. -Preguntó el niño queriendo saber más.

-Tendrás que proteger la aldea cuando yo me harte por completo de ella. ...

Y con una sonrisa maliciosa, Naruto creó un Rasengan para golpearlo en el árbol que tenía enfrente.

El árbol que lo había recibido, tenía un agujero en medio.

Konohamaru por otro lado, estaba confundido por lo que habia dicho su Jefe, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido por la potencia del Jutsu que le habia mostrado antes.

La fuerza que había recibido era tan grande que el mismo árbol no podía mantenerse en pie haciendo que se quebrara y callera al suelo.

Pero justó en ese momento apareció Ebisu, del cual, los estaba buscando.

-Con que ahí están. ... Honorable nieto, es hora de irnos a casa.

Konohamaru enojado le responde.

-Claro que no, estoy aprendiendo cosas que tu nunca antes me habías enseñado antes para convertirme en Hokage, ahora no interfieras.

Naruto rápidamente tomó la revista para adultos del suelo para esconderlo detrás de su espalda.

-(Espero que no lo haya visto. ... No quiero ser considerado como alguien que convierte a las demás personas en pervertidos). -Pensaba Naruto en su mente mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Ebisu simplemente comenzaba a caminar lentamente en dirección al niño.

-Un Hokage es más que un simple luchador, debe conocer la virtud, el honor, la sabiduría, y debe estar entrenado en 1000 Jutsus. ... Tú no sabes ni un Jutsu.

Konohamaru al escuchar sus palabras, hizo una pose de manos para luego transformarse en una bella mujer pelo color castaño en bikini.

-¿Como que no se un Jutsu?. -Decía el niño con voz de mujer mandándole un beso a Ebisu.

El Jounin por otra parte, se había quedado con la boca abierta al presenciar tremenda actuación.

-¡¿Que-Que clase de técnica es esa?!, ¡Jamás en mi vida haría algo como eso!, ¡Es un Jutsu inútil!.

Ebisu estaba tan indignado, que se habia enojado con el rubio.

Naruto por otra parte, seguía pensando las palabras que habia dicho Ebisu con lo de "Jutsu Inútil"

-(No, el Jutsu no es inútil, con esta transformación podrías vencer a todos los ninjas pervertidos. ... Además, te vas a ahorrar mucho dinero en revistas).

Mientras que el rubio perdía su tiempo en sus pensamientos, no se habia dado cuenta que Ebisu, estaba tirando de la bufanda de Konohamaru obligándolo a regresar con él como su estudiante.

-Honorable nieto, se acabó, hay que irnos en este instante, este chico rubio de ahí te está convirtiendo en un delincuente, solo mi entrenamiento especial puede convertirte en un buen Hokage.

Naruto simplemente suspiro al ver escuchar que habia sido insultado de nuevo.

-Vamos, deja al chico. ... ¿No ves que no quiere?, deja que viva su infancia.

-Tu guarda silencio, delincuente y no te metas en mis asuntos. -Decía Ebisu aun tirando de la bufanda del niño.

-Pues adivina que, ya estoy metido en tus asuntos, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

De la nada, aparecieron 10 clones al lado del rubio.

Konohamaru estaba sorprendido al ver las técnicas que sabia Naruto, sin dudar, él quería aprender más de su jefe.

-Ja, no estoy impresionado, soy un Jounin. ... No soy un peso ligero como Mizuki. ... Mira como se defiende de un ninja real, a uno de fantasía.

Los clones de Naruto poco a poco comenzaron a rodear al Jounin presente.

Le daba igual si no tenía posibilidades de ganarle a un ninja rango Jounin, pero no iba a dejar que alguien obligara a otra persona hacer algo que no quiera.

-Parece que oíste lo que ocurrió a noche. ... Si, él está bien muerto. ... Se lo merecía.

Solo el rubio original, se habia puesto en una pose de pelea preparado para atacar.

-Veamos que tienes. ...

-¿Quieres saber como peleo?, pues, ¡Asi es como peleo!. ... "Transformación".

Con una pose de manos, todos los clones de Naruto se transformaron en mujeres desnudas, del cual, solo el humo de la transformación cubría sus partes intimas.

Para que fuera mucho más efectivo, Naruko susurraba cosas seductoras con su voz de chica.

-Sensei, no sea malo, deje ir al pequeño Konohamaru.

-Mejor diviértase con nosotras.

-Ebisu-Sama, por favor tóqueme, estoy muy caliente, necesito que me des mucho cariño.

-Puede tocarme todo lo que quiera.

Ebisu al escuchar todas sus palabras, salió disparado hacia el cielo por un chorro de sangre que le habia salido por la nariz.

Y luego de unos segundos, cayó al suelo, de una altura considerable, con los ojos en blanco.

-(Vaya técnica más patética. ... Todos los humanos son patéticos). -Decía Kurama molesto.

Naruto por otro lado, se estaba riendo por ver lo gracioso que habia sido vencer a alguien con una técnica muy ridícula.

-(Lo sé. ... Pero este tipo era un Jounin. ... Cuando casi se desmaya cuando vio a Konohamaru transformado, pensé que este sería la única forma de vencerlo más rápido. ... Además, debes admitir que es muy bueno si sabes usarla con las personas adecuadas). ... Oye ninja de elite, ¿No que ese Jutsu era inútil?, ¿Dime que dices ahora?, Nadie se mete con el Jutsu de transformación.

Luego de varios minutos, se despidió de Konohamaru, para volver a su departamento.

Y desde ese momento, comenzó a pensar sobre como tenía que ser su estilo de lucha.

Si los ninjas tenían que ser impredecibles, él tenía todo el material disponible para hacerlo.

Al dia siguiente en la academia ninja, Naruto se encontraba estando en su lugar de siempre observando la ventana.

Él estaba tan tranquilo en su asiento hasta que alguien le habló tras darse cuenta de su presencia.

Era Sasuke, que se había acercado al rubio.

-¿Naruto?. ... ¿Donde estabas?, Escuché que no te habías graduado, y fui a tu departamento a invitarte un poco de ramen porque pensaba que estabas deprimido, pero no estabas.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, tuve que hacer una cosa para que me aprobaran.

El Uchiha sentándose al lado de su compañero, comenzó a contarle algo que él ya sabía.

-¿Escuchaste lo que le pasó a Mizuki-Sensei?. ... Había robado un pergamíno muy importante de la aldea, pero lo mataron antes de que se escapara.

Y por motivos de reflejo, el rubio le respondió como si nada.

-Si, yo lo mate.

-Espera, ¿Que?, No estarás bromeando o ¿si?. -Sasuke se reía nerviosamente pensando sobre como pudo el rubio matar a su Sensei.

-¿En serio crees que tengo la capacidad de poder matar a un Ninja-Sensei?. -Preguntó el rubio soltando un suspiro.

-Obviamente eso no lo sé, pero, lo que estoy seguro es que no lo matarías porque eran nuestro Sensei desde hace 3 años. ... Tendrías que ser muy cruel para hacer eso.

El Uchiha parecía ingenuo de lo que decía Naruto, pero lo que no sabía, que al lado de él, estaba el asesino de su Sensei.

Eso a Naruto ya no le importaba, ya que no se sentía mal por haber matado a alguien, porque esa persona intento matarlo antes.

Pero, por alguna razón que él no comprendía, iba a ocurrir algo malo, no sabía el porqué, pero lo estaba sintiendo.

-(Vamos, ¿Que me pasa?, Hay algo que me está incomodando sobre este día. ... Pero no recuerdo que es. ...)

El rubio trató de esforzarse lo más posible de recordar algo sobre este día en el anime, pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que vio el anime, que apenas podía recordar los sucesos más importantes.

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de golpe, de las cuales había dos chicas que estaban intentando pasar al mismo tiempo.

Y con un poco de esfuerzo, ambas pudieron entrar.

-Yo primero. -Dijeron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-(Ay, no puede ser, las fanáticas locas. ...) -El rubio rápidamente observó por la ventana para evitar el contacto visual con las gritonas de la clase.

Sakura con una sonrisa, se acercó al pelinegro.

-Hola Sasuke-Kun. ... ¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti?.

-Quítate frentesota, yo me sentare junto a Sasuke-Kun. -Decía Ino empujando a la pelirrosa.

Pero Sakura inmediatamente la volvió a empujar.

-Yo estuve primero.

-En realidad, yo llegue primero, así que yo debería sentarme junto a Sasuke-Kun. -Habló otra chica acercándose.

-(Parece que este era el mal presentimiento que estaba sintiendo. ... Aquí vamos otra vez, estas chicas me van a volver loco. ... ¿Como es posible que todas las chicas de esta clase sean tan gritonas?).

Naruto en su mente estaba a punto de gritarles para que se callaran, porque estaba escuchando la frase: "Sasuke-kun", demasiadas veces.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, ¿porque no eliges a una de nosotras para ver quien se sienta contigo?.

Sakura se acercaba lentamente al Uchiha, pero Ino estando un poco molesta, uso su pie para hacer que se tropezara.

Mientras que todo transcurría en cámara lenta.

La pelirosada estaba yendo en dirección a caer sobre el Uchiha.

Pero Sasuke al ver que iba en su dirección, hizo el Jutsu de sustitución.

El rubio al percatarse de que lo habían movido, se dio la vuelta para ver que habia ocurrido.

Pero, Sakura, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, había terminado su recorrido de caída.

Pero no sin antes de darse cuenta que le estaba dando un beso a Naruto.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO*

.

Notas de un inspirado autor: "Y he aquí, el capitulo 11 remasterizado. ... Madre mía, lo digo porque me quedo más largo que antes y sin relleno. ... Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero peor es nada".

Por ahora viene siendo el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por seguir leyendo este Fanfic, si quieren hacer preguntas, pueden hacerlas, Nos vemos".


	12. Capitulo 12: Equipo 7 2 punto 0

Capitulo 12: "Equipo 7 2.0"

.

Sakura, que se había tropezado por culpa de Ino, estaba besando a Naruto.

Habían pasado alrededor de 4 segundos, pero para los dos chicos, pareciera que hubiese pasado una eternidad.

Tras el repentino beso inesperado, la pelirosada se separó del rubio con un grito.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?!, (Cha, ¡Esto es humillante!, ¡Quería que mi primer beso fuera con Sasuke-kun, ¡Y este rubio inútil lo ha arruinado!).

Naruto por otro lado, estaba un poco shockeado por lo del beso.

Él no hubiera esperado para nada que alguien lo besara en ese momento.

Ino al ver que el chico seguía sin moverse, no podía evitar reírse por la mala suerte de la pelirosada.

-¡Oh! Sakura, tu beso lo ha hipnotizado, parece que ya tienes un novio.

-NOOOO, Ino-cerda, esto es por tu culpa. ...

Y en ese instante, Sakura tomó el cuello de la camisa de Naruto para comenzarlo a sacudir del enojo.

-Pero tú tienes más la culpa chico rubio, te moviste apropósito para que yo te besara.

Acto seguido, la pelirosada le dio una bofetada para dejarlo caer en su asiento.

Naruto que aun seguía en shock por el beso, habia vuelto a la realidad tras el golpe.

-¿Que dijiste?, Tú me besaste, yo no tuve nada que ver con esto. ... No me eches la culpa fanática loca.

Sakura al escucharlo, lo volvió a tomar el cuello de la camisa.

-¡VOY A MATARTE COMO LE CUENTES A ALGUIEN QUE TE BESE!.

El rubio simplemente apartó su mirada con un suspiro.

-Oye genia, todos aquí nos están mirando, no hace falta contárselo a nadie. ... Además, no tienes porque enojarte, la verdad es que besas bien.

La pelirosada se habia sonrojado un poco por el comentario, pero ella estaba tan enojada que le volvió a dar otra bofetada aun con más fuerza.

-¡PERVERTIDO!.

Tras los sucesos del beso accidental, habían transcurrido una hora.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su asiento un poco adolorido por los golpes de una enojada Sakura.

Iruka, que ya habia llegado al salón del clases, estaba dando el típico discurso sobre su graduación y sobre la creación de grupos.

El rubio por otra parte, estaba ignorándolo porque ya sabía sobre la creación de un equipo genin.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que le dieran su equipo.

Él no estaba seguro con quien iba a estar, posiblemente iba a estar en el mismo equipo con Sasuke y Sakura, pero considerando que estaba haciendo las cosas de manera diferente a la del anime, no sabría exactamente que iba a suceder.

-(Oye, espera un segundo. ... Que yo recuerde, en el anime ocurrió algo similar. ... El Naruto original había besado accidentalmente a Sasuke, pero. ... Sakura me ha besado a mí accidentalmente. ... Qué raro. ... ¿Será una coincidencia?. ... Bueno, eso ya no importa, supongo que tendré que poner a Sakura en la lista de personas que me odian. ... Bueno, no es como si me importase, "Tablón" no es como si me pudiese lastimar de verdad).

Justó en ese instante, Iruka, sosteniendo una hoja de papel en su mano, comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, ahora anunciaré a los equipos.

Naruto en su mente, estaba aliviado al ver que su estúpido discurso habia terminado.

-(Ay, al fin, ya era hora, ya me estaba aburriendo. ... Nota, si por alguna causa del universo me muero y vuelvo a reencarnar en alguien más, nunca volveré a la escuela, ténganlo por seguro).

Mientras los equipos estaban siendo mencionados, el rubio estaba ignorando a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

Él solo quería escuchar su nombre y ver quiénes iban a ser sus compañeros de equipo.

Si les tocaban personas que no conocía, iba hacer todo lo posible para que esos dos individuos siguieran sus órdenes sin importar que tan fuerte fueran.

Pero, ese no iba hacer el caso ya que, justo en ese momento, Iruka seguía con la mención de los equipos.

-Equipo 7, Sasuke Uchiha. ... Sakura Haruno.

La pelirosada en ese momento, se levantó de su asiento para celebrar al ver que le había tocado con el pelinegro.

Pero todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando escuchó el tercer miembro de su equipo.

-Y Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura no podía creer lo que habia escuchado, la persona que le habia robado su primer beso, era uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Iruka-Sensei, no lo entiendo. ... ¿Que va hacer un gran ninja como Sasuke-Kun, en el mismo equipo con este inútil?.

La pelirosada señalaba a Naruto de manera acusatoria, mientras en su interior evitaba querer asesinarlo.

El chico en cuestión, tenía muchas ganas de arrojar a Sakura por la ventana.

Le daba igual que estuvieran en el cuarto piso, lo iba hacer si volvía a escuchar que era un inútil.

Iruka por otro lado, se cruzó de brazos al ver que la pelirosada no le gustaba la selección de equipos.

-Sakura entiéndelo. ... Sasuke tuvo el mejor promedio de graduación de todos. ... Naruto tuvo el peor. ... Para crear un equipo balanceado, pusimos al mejor estudiante junto con el peor.

La pelirosada estaba un poco molesta al escuchar a su Sensei, le molestaba el hecho de tener que convivir con el rubio.

-(Cha, ¿Tengo que convivir con este idiota a partir de ahora?. ... Siempre que no se interponga entre Sasuke-kun y yo, no habrá problemas).

Naruto en su mente estaba un poco intrigado sobre cómo era la creación de grupos.

-(Ah, conque así es como agrupan a los Genin. ... Es bueno saberlo, pensé que me iban a poner con los peores de la clase, supongo que esto es bueno para mí).

Iruka al ver que la pelirosada se habia quedado en silenció, no pudo evitar voltear a Naruto que seguía como si la palabra inútil no lo hubiera molestado.

Los acontecimientos del dia anterior, le habían hecho cambiar de opinión sobre el chico.

-Cof cof. ... Después del almuerzo conocerán a sus nuevos maestros Jounin. ... Por ahora descansen.

Justo cuando Iruka terminó de hablar, Sasuke le habló a un dolorido Naruto.

-Se me olvidó algo en casa, ¿Porque no convives un poco con nuestra nueva compañera mientras no estoy?.

Rápidamente Naruto le respondió algo enojado, ya que no quería hablar con alguien que posiblemente era muy agresiva con los demás.

-Sasuke, ¿Enserio crees que ella va a querer hablarme después de lo que acaba de pasar?. ... Todo esto paso porque ella me beso, y me golpeo por tu culpa.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la mala suerte del rubio.

-Por favor, no tenía opción. ... Además, no puedes decir que no te gusto el beso, te quedaste como un idiota mirando a la nada por un rato.

El rubio simplemente soltó un suspiro sabiendo que no podía negarse por lo que había dicho su compañero.

Él precisamente, no le gustaba Sakura, pero no iba a rechazar el beso de una chica sea quien fuese.

-Un beso por golpes no es el mejor negocio de mi vida. ... Como sea, tratare de hablar con ella.

Sasuke al escucharlo, abrió la ventana del salón para salir por ella, solo por el hecho de evitar a sus fanáticas locas.

Luego de un par de minutos, los alumnos salieron por la puerta del salón de clases, ya que era la hora del almuerzo.

Naruto, con una gran sonrisa forzada, se acercó a la pelirosada.

-Ho-Ho-Hola Sakura, ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?, creo que por estar en el mismo equipo, deberíamos conocernos mejor.

Ella al escuchar la voz de su compañero, no pudo evitar enojarse.

-¿Porque comería el almuerzo contigo?, ¿Cómo se te pudo pasar esa idea por tu mente?.

El rubio al ver la actitud agresiva de su compañera, supo que nada de esto iba a salir bien.

-Oye, solo trató de ser amable. ... ¿En serio aun estas molesta por el beso?, ya relájate un poco, ni que fuera para tanto. ...

Sakura se habia vuelto a molestar por el rubio, ya que no le gustaba que le recordaran unos de sus momentos más vergonzoso de su vida.

-Naruto, ¡Eres un idiota!. ... Aun sigo sin entender cómo es que alguien tan genial como Sasuke-kun, anda con un perdedor como tú.

El chico en cuestión, no se habia molestado en lo absoluto.

Si, aun tenía ganas de callarle la boca a su compañera, pero tenía que dejarla viva.

Pero, pensando mejor las cosas, recordó que lo habían llamado "perdedor", con solo escuchar esa palabra, le hacía pensar que su plan aun seguía funcionando.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa, se despidió de ella.

-Como quieras. ... Y si de casualidad buscas a Sasuke, no lo vas a encontrar, él se fue a casa porque se le habia olvidado algo.

Y tras decir ese comentario, el rubio salió por la puerta del salón de clases.

Él no le iba a insistir a ella que almorzaran juntos.

Habían sido pocas veces que habia hablado con la pelirosada, no habían sido la gran cosa.

Pero al pensar que le había robado su primer beso, la hizo actuar más agresiva que nunca.

Y desde ese momento, pasaron alrededor de 2 horas.

Ya había terminado el almuerzo, y Naruto y Sakura se encontraban en el salón de clases esperando a su nuevo Sensei.

La pelirosada se encontraba muy aburrida en su asiento, tanto que se estaba quejando de la tardanza de su Sensei.

-¿Cuanto se va a tardar?. ... Todos han conocido a sus nuevos Sensei mientras que nosotros aun seguimos esperando.

El rubio simplemente se quedó observando la ventana ignorando todo lo que decía su compañera.

Él estaba tratando de concentrarse para hacer su truco para hacer que avance el tiempo rápido.

Pero la quejadera de su compañera, le hacia difícil mantener su concentración.

-¿Y dónde está Sasuke-kun?, ¿Que pensara el Sensei cuando vea que no está?, ya tiene algo de tiempo desde que se fue.

El rubio en su mente, ahora podía entender un poco sobre el porqué en su vida anterior, muchos odiaban a Sakura utilizando solo una palabra, "Chica Idiota".

-(Apenas han pasado 10 minutos desde que el ultimo grupo se fue, y esta chica lo único que hace es hablar y hablar y hablar. ... Aun no entiendo cómo es que el Naruto original le gustaba. ...)

Justo en ese momento, llegó Sasuke algo agitado por la puerta.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, estaba haciendo algunas cosas.

Sakura rápidamente le respondió con una sonrisa al ver que su amado habia llegado.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-Kun, solo estábamos esperándote.

-Oye, Sasuke. ... Tardaste mucho, ¿Que es lo que se te había olvidado?.

Preguntó el rubio dejando de mirar la ventana.

El Uchiha por otro lado, se habia puesto un poco nervioso por la pregunta.

-Ah, pues, veras. ... Yo, fui a mi casa, para. ...

Pero antes de que temiera equivocarse en sus palabras, Sakura lo salvó regañando a su compañero.

-Naruto, no te metas en los asuntos de Sasuke-Kun, no es de tu incumbencia.

El pelinegro en su mente, no habia estado más feliz al ver que una de sus fanáticas locas, lo salvara de hacer una estupidez.

Naruto simplemente soltó un suspiro para volver a ver a la ventana y tratar de hacer que el tiempo pasara volando.

Pasaron al rededor de una hora más desde que llego el Uchiha, pero aun seguía sin haber rastros de su nuevo Sensei.

El rubio al ver que habían esperado demasiado, habia recordado que su nuevo Sensei era alguien que siempre llegaba tarde.

Pero no solo eso, ya que habia recordado algo que le iba a beneficiar si lo hacía bien.

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo?. -Preguntó Sasuke muy confundido al ver a Naruto poniendo el borrador del pizarrón arriba de la puerta entre cerrada.

El chico por otro lado, no habia respondido a su pregunta ya que estaba concentrándose para que su plan funcionada a la perfección.

Sakura por otro lado, volvió a regañar al chico, pero en el fondo, ella quería hacer esto.

-No deberías hacer eso. ... (Cha, espero que ese Sensei reciba su merecido).

El Uchiha por otra parte, sabía que la pequeña broma del rubio no iba a servir.

-Por favor Naruto, nuestro Sensei es un Jounin, un ninja de elite. ... Solo un estúpido caería en esa broma.

-Si, Sasuke-kun tiene razón, no va a caer en una broma tan barata. -Decia la pelirosada aun queriendo darle su merecido a su Sensei.

El rubio espera que dijeran algo como eso, ya que ese era su plan desde un principio.

-De acuerdo, si crees que no va a funcionar, hagamos una apuesta.

El pelinegro al escucharlo, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

-Ja, ¿Que clase de apuesta?.

Rápidamente, Naruto le respondió señalándolo.

-Que tal, ¿El que pierde, paga la cena del ganador?.

-De acuerdo, como veo que estas tan confiado, acepto la apuesta. ... Dobe prepárate para perder.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento emocionado, sabiendo que era imposible perder la dichosa apuesta.

Simplemente su Sensei tenía que evitar el borrador que le iba a caer en la cabeza.

Su Sensei tenía que ser un Jounin, un ninja con reflejos tan altos que podría ver todo en cámara lenta.

Pero justo en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta.

Y como era de esperarse, esa persona le había caído el borrador en su cabeza.

Por unos segundos, hubo un silencio incomodo, de los cuales, su nuevo Sensei, simplemente los siguió observando sin decir nada, hasta que el rubio comenzó hablar.

-Gané la apuesta, Sasuke me debes la cena.

Sakura en ese momento, juntó sus manos tratando de disculparse rápidamente con el Jounin que estaba presente.

-Lo siento Sensei, le dije que no lo hiciera, pero no me hizo caso. ... (Cha, Ninja elite mi abuela, te lo tenias merecido).

Sasuke en cambio no podía creer lo que había visto.

Un Jounin, un ninja con reflejos súper avanzados, habia caído en una patética broma.

-(No puede ser que él haya caído en una broma tan barata, ¿Que tan bueno será este Sensei que tenemos?. ... Genial, ahora tendré que pagar la cena del Dobe).

El hombre peliblanco simplemente se paró enfrente de ellos.

-¿Cómo se los digo?. ... Mi primera impresión sobre este grupo es. ... Son un trió de idiotas. ... Los espero arriba.

Al terminar de decir sus palabras, Kakashi salió por la puerta.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura, se quedaron observando al rubio con caras de enojo.

Naruto simplemente se limitó a soltar una pequeña sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Que?, seamos sinceros, se lo merecía por llegar tarde. ... Además, gracias a eso tendré cena gratis.

Luego de unos minutos, los tres Genin siguieron a su nuevo Sensei.

Estando arriba al aire libre, su Sensei comenzó a hablar.

-Muy bien. ... ¿Porqué no se presentan? de uno en uno. -Dijo el peliblanco.

Sakura estaba un poco confundida con la pregunta, ya que su Sensei debería saber quiénes eran sus estudiantes.

-¿Presentarnos?. ... ¿Y que es lo que hay que decir?.

Kakashi con un suspiro, le respondió.

-Ya sabes, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sus sueños, pasa tiempos, cosas así.

-Sensei, ¿Nos puede dar un ejemplo?. -Preguntó el pelinegro.

-¿Yo?, de acuerdo, Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan. ... No, no tengo ganas de decirlo. ... Mis sueños para el futuro, nunca había pensado en eso, y en cuanto a mis pasa tiempos, tengo muchos pasa tiempos.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke, le habían salido una gota de sudor estilo anime al ver que su Sensei no habia dicho nada.

-{Es totalmente inútil, lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre}. -Susurro la pelirosada algo frustrada.

-Bien, ahora es su turno, que tal si empezamos contigo rubio. -Dijo Kakashi señalando al rubio.

Naruto no tenía muchas ganas de comenzar, pero sabía que si tenía que terminar con esto rápido, tenía que responder rápido.

-Pues. ... Mi nombre es: Naruto Uzumaki, las cosas que me gustan y no me gustan. ... No me da la gana decirlas. ... Mis sueños para el futuro. ... Es algo que solo es de mi incumbencia, o yo que sé, puede que no tenga nada planeado. ... Y en cuanto a mis pasa tiempos, tengo varios. ...

Kakashi al escucharlo, se llevo una mano a la cabeza al ver que el rubio no había entendido su ejemplo.

-¿Porque me miran así?, ¿Así no era como se tenía que presentar?. ... Yo solo hice como me enseñaron, ¿No habia que ser tan literal?. -Naruto simplemente se cruzó de brazos al notar que lo estaban observando.

-Bien, rosita, ¿Puedes dale un mejor ejemplo?. -Dijo el Peliblanco señalando a Sakura.

La pelirosada, con una gran sonrisa, asintió para luego hacer su presentación.

-Mi nombre es: Sakura Haruno. ... Lo que me gusta, el chico que me gusta es. ...

En ese instante, observó de reojo al Uchiha.

-Mi-Mi pasatiempo es. ...

En ese instante, volvió a observar de reojo al pelinegro.

-Mi Sueño para el Futuro es. ...

Y como era de esperarse, volvió a observar de reojo a Sasuke tratando de aguantar su emoción.

Naruto en su mente, no podía evitar lo patética que era su compañera al saber que era lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-(Por favor Sakura, créeme, no es un secreto para nadie que eres una idiota que ama mucho a Sasuke. ...)

Kakashi por otro lado, habia soltado un suspiro.

-(Es una de esas chicas Fanáticas. ...), ¿Y que es lo que no te gusta?.

-No me gusta que Naruto esté en nuestro equipo. -Termino de hablar la pelirosada señalando con odio al rubio.

-Si me odías, ¿Porque me besaste mi querida novia?. -Preguntó Naruto con un tono burlón mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con la chica, del cual se podía ver que estaba muy enojada por el comentario.

-¡TE MATARE COMO VUELVAS A MENCIONARLO!.

Kakashi no hizo más que suspirar antes de los alumnos que le habían tocado.

-(¿Porque tengo el presentimiento sobre que alguien va a morir?). ... Bueno, sigues tú, pelinegro.

-Mi nombre es: Sasuke Uchiha. ... Me gusta el ramen, porque el dobe me hizo adicto a ello. ... No me gusta los despertadores, y en especial cuando mi madre es el despertador. ... También odio aquellas personas que se aprovechan de su propio poder para hacerle el mal a otro solo para su propio beneficio. ... Mi pasatiempo, es la práctica de lanzamiento de Kunais y Shurikens. ... Y mi sueño para el futuro: "Es un secreto", lo siento, no puedo decirlo.

En ese instante, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar sobre cuál era el sueño de su compañero.

Nunca antes el Uchiha habia mencionado algo sobre tener un sueño, y menos haber dicho que tuviera uno.

-(¿Cuál era sueño?. ... No creo que sea matar a Itachi, porque no se estaría riendo si fuera así. ... Me pregunto cuál será).

Justó en ese momento, Sasuke trató de convencer al chico para que volviera a hacer su presentación.

Él sabía que el rubio estaba siendo reservado con las personas que no conocía de nada.

Asi que le insistió un poco para que su nueva compañera y su Sensei, vieran lo bueno que podría ser Naruto sin mucha presión.

-Vamos, Dobe, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, digo, vamos hacer un equipo a partir de ahora.

Kakashi al escuchar a su alumno, asintió con la mirada estando a su favor.

-Sasuke tiene razón. ... Convivir con tus nuevos compañeros puede ser beneficioso para el equipo. ... Pero, si no quieres decir nada, no puedo obligarte.

Pero antes de que su Sensei pudiera seguir hablando, Naruto soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento.

-Bien bien, lo hare lo hare. ... Vuelvo a empezar si quieren. ... Mi nombre: Blablabla, eso ya lo saben. ...

Justo en ese momento, la mirada del rubio se volvió un poco más fría.

-Lo que me gusta, se podría decir que el ramen. ... Porque es lo único barato que puedo comer desde que las tiendas me venden los alimentos a altos precios, o simplemente no me venden. ... Lo que no me gusta. ... No. ... Lo que más odio. ... Son aquellas personas que pisotean a otras por el simple hecho de pensar que son mejores. ... También, odio a todos los adultos de esta estúpida aldea. ... Mi sueño para el futuro, no es un sueño. ... Es una meta que voy hacer realidad. ... Porque tengo toda la determinación para cumplirla. ... Mi deseo es exterminar. ... No, exterminar no, mi meta es hacer sufrir a las personas que tengo en mi lista de recados. ...

Y tras decir su última oración, volvió a sonreír de forma infantil.

-Me da igual cuanto tiempo me tome. ... Los machacare, los pisare y los cortare a todos. ... Uno. ... Por uno. ... Luego de eso, bailare sobre sus tumbas, Jajajajajajaja.

Aun con la sonrisa infantil que estaba mostrando Naruto, no se podía cambiar el ambiente sombrío que habia provocado el chico.

Daba igual que tan sonriente estuviera el chico, por dentro se podía notar que estaba completamente furioso, pero al mismo tiempo alegre al imaginar su plan cumplido.

Sasuke por otro lado, no habia esperado para nada la presentación de su amigo, habia esperado algo mas casual y no tan perturbador, ya que era la primera vez que había visto al rubio ponerse de esa manera.

-(¿Por-Porque tengo la sensación sobre que está diciendo la verdad?, esa sonrisa no me inspira mucha confianza. ... Creo que no debí insistir para que repitiera su presentación).

Sakura en cambio, se volvió a enojar con el rubio.

-¡Idiota!, ¡No digas estupideces!.

Pero antes de que la pelirosada pudiera terminar su oración, Naruto la interrumpió cambiando a su expresión fría.

-¿Y acaso dije alguna mentira?. ... Querían que volviera a presentarme, y esa fue mi presentación.

Mientras la chica discutía con el rubio, Kakashi no pudo evitar culparse al escuchar la presentación del chico.

-(Tal como lo había imaginado. ... Nada saldrá bien de esto). ... Bien, cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene sus propias ideas. ... Tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana.

-¿Que clase de misión vamos hacer?. - Preguntó el pelinegro.

Rápidamente el peliblanco le respondió con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

-Una tarea que tenemos que hacer los 4. ... Un ejercicio de supervivencia.

Sakura al escuchar cual era su dichosa misión, hizo una protesta al ver que habían hecho practica de supervivencia anteriormente.

-Espera, yo creí que tendríamos una misión real, no mas practicas, nosotros ya hicimos todo eso en la academia. ... Es por eso que estamos aquí.

-Sakura, esto no es como su entrenamiento previo.

Sasuke por otro lado, se habia confundido por lo que decía su Sensei, no comprendía del porque tenían que hacer una misión "especial".

-¿Podría explicarnos mejor que haremos exactamente en la misión?.

Kakashi comenzó a reírse por la pregunta, pero aun no respondía.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que iba a seguir, ya que sin importar cuantos años ocurriesen sin tener acceso a la Televisión o internet, se le haría imposible no olvidar el tema de los cascabeles.

Luego de la explicación de Kakashi, sobre que tenía que ir al campo de entrenamiento a las 5 de la mañana, todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Es todo, ya pueden irse. ... Ah, por cierto, les recomiendo que mañana no desayunen, porque si no. ... Van a vomitar. -Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo bajo su máscara para luego desaparecer en un humo.

-De acuerdo Sasuke. ... Es hora de pagar la apuesta. -Decía Naruto con una sonrisa malvada.

El Uchiha esperaba que su compañero se olvidara de la apuesta, pero, estábamos hablando de Naruto, cuyo pensamiento es aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de tener comida gratis.

-¿No-No te gustaría que fuera otro día?, Estoy un poco corto de efectivo. ...

El rubio por otra parte aun seguía sin comprender como era que Sasuke se quedaba sin dinero demasiado rápido.

Ya habia ocurrido antes, él no se habia molestado en preguntar, porque ese no había sido su problema.

-Sasuke, no es por quejarme ni nada, pero esta ya es la 4ª vez de este mes que dices que te estás quedando sin efectivo. ... Que yo recuerde, siempre decías que ahorrabas todo el tiempo. ... Ahora en que te gastas el dinero, ¿En mujeres?, ¿Drogas?, ¿Revistas para adultos?.

El Uchiha no quería responder a la pregunta, porque era un supuesto secreto del cual él no quería revelar.

Y sin mucho esfuerzo, Naruto terminó aceptando aplazar la apuesta.

Al rubio le daba igual saber cómo era que su compañero se gastaba su mesada tan rápido, ya que mientras pudiera cumplir la apuesta, no iba a quejarse en ningún momento.

Mientras tanto, al dia siguiente, en el lugar donde les habia citado Kakashi.

Tanto Sasuke, como Sakura habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento a las 5 de la mañana como les habia dicho su Sensei.

Se podía notar cómo era que el Uchiha se encontraba cansado por haberse despertado temprano.

En cuanto a Sakura, ella se encontraba cansada, pero su cansancio se desvaneció cuando observó que Naruto no habia llegado, y que se encontraba sola con su Sasuke.

-Buenos días Sasuke-Kun.

El pelinegro simplemente le respondió con un gran bostezo, ya que aun tenía mucho sueño.

-Hola, Sakura. ... ¿El Dobe no ha llegado?.

A la pelirosada le daba igual que su compañero no estuviese, siempre y cuando no le interrumpiera estar con su amado.

-¿Hablas de Naruto?, seguro llegara tarde, ya sabes, es un chico raro, no creo que sea el tipo de persona que se despierte temprano. ... Podemos olvidarnos de él por un rato.

Sasuke al ver que ni su Sensei habia llegado, decidió mejor sentarse en el suelo.

-Son las 5 de la mañana, es demasiado temprano. ... Espero que Kakashi-Sensei llegue lo más rápido posible.

Esas eran las palabras que había dicho el Uchiha, de las cuales, todos los Sasuke de todos los universos alternos sabían que no se iban a cumplir.

Sin más nada que hacer, los 2 Genin simplemente esperaron a que su Sensei llegara.

Pasaron alrededor de una, 2, 3, incluso 4 Horas sin siquiera haber señales de Kakashi.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana cuando cierto rubio apareció con una bolsa en la mano.

-Hola. ... ¿Tienen tiempo desde que llegué?.

Sakura al escucharlo, no pudo evitar enojarse con su compañero por haber sido impuntual.

-¡NARUTO!, Llegas tarde.

El rubio simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Corrección, no llegue tarde, simplemente llegue a una hora diferente a la tuya.

Sasuke por otro lado, también estaba enojado por el chico.

-Dobe, ¿Donde estabas?, Kakashi-Sensei dijo que teníamos que estar aquí a las 5 de la mañana.

Naruto rápidamente comenzó a contar con los dedos.

-¿En donde estaba?, veamos, estaba durmiendo, desayune un poco, salve un gatito de un árbol, fui a la torre Hokage para recoger la banda ninja de mi madre, y ahora estoy aquí.

-¿Desayunar?, Dobe, el Sensei nos dijo que no desayunáramos porque íbamos a vomitar.

El rubio sabía perfectamente que no iba a vomitar, porque ya habían pasado horas desde que habia digerido la comida.

-Supongo que ayer debí contarles como es nuestro Sensei. ... Bueno, eso ya no importa. ... Tengan, las van a necesitar cuando llegue Kakashi.

Los compañeros de Naruto se encontraban confundidos al ver que habia dejado caer una bolsa enfrente de ellos.

El Uchiha al abrirla, se dio cuenta que estaba llena de manzanas.

-¿Que?, ¿Manzanas?, ¿Y si Kakashi-Sensei llega ahora mismo y estamos completamente llenos, que ocurrirá?.

-Kakashi no llegara en un buen rato, deja de llorar y empieza a comer.

Y sin pensarlo demasiado, Sasuke comenzó a comer las manzanas que había en la bolsa.

No podía pensar bien con el estomago vacio.

Si de casualidad vomitaba en la "misión" de hoy, no se iba arrepentir por haber comido algo.

-Dobe, si vomito, esto será tu culpa. -Dijo el pelinegro con la boca llena.

Sakura por otro lado, no estaba muy convencida con lo de comer, ya que aun sentía la necesidad de obedecer las órdenes de su Sensei.

-Pero, no creo que debamos hacerlo. ... ¿Y si Kakashi-Sensei llegara justo ahora?. ...

Y tras decir esa pregunta, el estomago de la chica rugió.

-(Cha, no seas una idiota, ni siquiera cene ayer. ... Fue muy mala idea comenzar con la dieta. ... Al diablo, son manzanas, no es como si fueras a engordar demasiado con eso).

Y con un suspiro de decepción, la pelirosada comenzó a comer las manzanas.

Naruto por otro lado, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco deprimido al recordar en donde habia conseguido las manzanas, era un recuerdo doloroso, pero el pasado era el pasado.

Mientras trataba de olvidarlo todo, se sentó en el suelo para hablarle a sus compañeros.

-A ver, voy a decir algo, y no quiero que me hagan preguntas. ... Simplemente piensen que saqué esta información en algún lado que no voy a mencionar, ¿De acuerdo?.

Los compañeros del rubio se habían vuelto a confundir otra vez con las palabras del chico.

-Dobe, ¿A que te refieres con información?.

Naruto rápidamente le respondió con una mirada seria.

-Dije que no hicieran preguntas. ... Como sea, escuchen con atención. ... Cuando Kakashi llegué, esto es lo que ocurrirá. ...

El rubio sabía que tenía tiempo, así que comenzó a contarles todo sobre el asunto de los cascabeles, pero no sobre el propósito de ello, ya que si les contaba el propósito de la prueba, no iban a aprender por ellos mismo sobre el trabajo en equipo.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que sean lo bastante inteligentes como para hacer que Kakashi los recomendase para el examen Chunin.

Luego de una larga explicación, tanto Sakura como Sasuke, estaban aun mas confundido sobre cómo era que su compañero supiera ese tipo de información.

-Naruto, ¿Realmente no nos puedes decir cómo es que sabes todo eso?. -Preguntó la pelirosada aun estando desconfiada del chico.

El rubio por otro lado, le estaba molestando al ver que le estaban haciendo preguntas.

-¿Acaso habló inglés?, dije que no hicieran preguntas. ... Como sea, para que te calmes un poco, solo diré que investigué mucho. ...

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se habían confundido con la palabra que habia dicho el chico.

Simplemente era difícil saber que pensaba cuando escuchaban palabras extrañas como "inglés".

Ya dejando de hacer sus preguntas, los Genin simplemente esperaron un poco más para que llegara su Sensei.

Habían pasado alrededor de una hora más esperando a que Kakashi llegara.

Eso a Naruto no le importaba mucho, porque sabía que mientras más tardaba, mejor iba hacer para sus compañeros digerir su desayuno.

Pero antes de que algunos de los 3 Genin se diera cuenta, su Sensei habia llegado.

-Buenos días a todos, ¿listos para su primer día?. -Decia Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

En cambio a los dos Genin que estuvieron esperando desde las 5 de la mañana, no les hacía gracia que estuviese feliz.

-Oiga, ¡Llegó tarde!. -Dijeron enojados Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

Habían estado esperando por más de 5 horas sin desayunar en un mismo lugar sin hacer nada.

Sakura por otro lado, no estaba ni feliz, pero tampoco enojada, porque estuvo con su amado tanto tiempo del que ella hubiera pensado.

Regresando con Kakashi, no se habia arrepentido ni en lo mas mínimo por haber llegado tarde, ya que como siempre, tenía la escusa perfecta para todos cuando llegaba tarde.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que un gato negro se me cruzó por mi camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo.

Para los Genin habia sido una excusa demasiada estúpida, tomando en cuenta que el Sensei que tenían, era un ninja clase Jounin.

Sasuke, estando un poco enojado, lo apuntó con el dedo por la excusa barata.

-Sensei, es una de las excusas más ridículas que he escuchado en esta semana.

El peliblanco simplemente veía de forma extrañada al Uchiha, estaba observando algo que no debería estar pasando.

-(¿Eh? que raro, este chico no debería tener tanta energía a esta hora. ... Pensándolo bien. ... Estos chicos no parecen que estén hambrientos. ... ¿Me habrán hecho caso con lo de no desayunar?. ... Supongo que lo averiguaremos en este momento). ... Bien, supongo que quieren que empecemos de una vez, así que. ... Vamos a comenzar. ...

Kakashi tras decir esas palabras, sacó un reloj con alarma, para ponerlo arriba de un pilar de madera.

-Veamos, esta puesta para medio día.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke al ver lo que estaba haciendo su Sensei, se habían sorprendido un poco al ver que habia sacado de sus bolsillos, unos cascabeles.

Ya en ese instante, no podía creer del todo como era que el rubio habia conseguido dicha información sobre la prueba de Kakashi.

-Su misión es muy sencilla. ... Tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles. ... Esta es la misión de hoy. ... Si no han logrado quitarme los cascabeles antes del medio día, se quedan sin almuerzo, van a estar atados a esos pilares de madera, y van a ver cómo me como mi almuerzo enfrente de ustedes.

Sakura al escucharlo, no pudo evitar imaginarse a sí misma golpeando a su Sensei.

-(Cha, Menudo desgraciado, por eso dijo que no comiéramos para que fuera más difícil. ... Ahora tengo que agradecer al idiota por las manzanas).

-¿Alguna pregunta?. -Preguntó Kakashi sabiendo exactamente lo que iban a preguntar.

Sasuke al percatarse de que habían solo 2 cascabeles, se habia confundido por completo, porque su compañero no le habia contado por completo los detalles de la prueba.

-Espere un momento, yo estoy viendo 2 cascabeles, pero nosotros somos 3. ...

Kakashi con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara, le dio su respuesta sin perder tiempo.

-Es muy sencillo, solo uno de ustedes será atado y estará descalificado por fallar en la misión. ... En otras palabras, ese uno, regresara a la academia. ... Pero claro. ... Cualquiera de ustedes puede fallar la misión. ... Pueden usar cualquier tipo de arma incluyendo las shuriken. ... Si no están preparados para matarme. ... Entonces, no serán capaces de quitarme los cascabeles.

Sakura en cambio, estaba un poco preocupada por usar armas, ya que su Sensei, en el dia anterior, no pudo esquivar el borrador.

-Sensei, ¿Está seguro que usemos esas armas?, son peligrosas.

Kakashi por otro lado, volvió a sonreír bajo su máscara.

-Créeme, lo sé muy bien. ... De acuerdo. ... Cuando yo diga "Comiencen" podemos empezar.

Y luego de unos segundos, el peliblanco soltó la orden para comenzar.

Los 3 Genin al escucharlo, desaparecieron del lugar, para tratar de esconderse entre los árboles.

Luego de unos minutos, el Uchiha se las arregló para acercarse a donde está el rubio para regañarlo por la información que no habia contado.

-¡Dobe!, ¡Se te olvidó mencionar ese pequeño detalle de los cascabeles!, ¡Nunca dijiste que eran dos y que uno de los tres se irá a la academia!.

Naruto por otro lado, estaba totalmente despreocupado por la prueba.

-Ah sí, eso, no, no se me olvidó. ... Quería que fuera sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?, Dobe, este no es momento de sorpresas. ... ¿Ahora que vamos hacer?, Kakashi es un Jounin, ¿Como vamos a quitarles unos cascabeles a un Jounin?.

Rápidamente el rubio le volvió a responder aun estando despreocupado.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan. ... Pero, primero hay que buscar a Sakura. ... Y segundo, habrá que convencerla hacer mi plan, porque creo que no le va a gustar. -Al terminar su oración, él chico soltó una pequeña sonrisa malvada al imaginarse el plan en su mente.

Sasuke al ver la sonrisa del rubio, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso, ya que cada vez que sonreía de forma malvada, siempre ocurría algo malo.

-Dobe, ¿En que estas pensando?. ... No me gusta cuando pones esa cara, siempre ocurre algo malo cuando la haces.

Naruto dejando de sonreír, soltó un simple suspiro.

-Hablemos de eso después. ... Yo distraeré a Kakashi, tú y mi otro yo busquen a Sakura. ...

El Uchiha al escucharlo, se habia confundido demasiado al no saber de que era lo que estaba hablando.

-Espera, ¿Mi otro yo?, ¿De que estás hablando?.

Justo en ese preciso momento, una voz sin mucha emoción apareció al lado del pelinegro.

-Hola. ... -Dijo el clon de Naruto.

Sasuke al voltear a ver al clon del rubio, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, ya que no esperaba para nada que hubieran dos Naruto.

-¿Que diablos?. ... ¿Es un clon real?, ¿Cuando aprendiste hacer eso?.

Tras escuchar la pregunta, los dos rubios respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Secreto Rango Z. ...

-¿Otra vez con eso de rango Z?. ...

Aunque no se pudiese notar, se podía ver como era que el Uchiha se estaba hartando un poco con lo del rango inexistente.

Naruto por otro lado, le hacía gracia ver como su compañero se enojaba cuando le mencionaba dicho rango, del cual para él, decirlo era para no olvidar cosas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Sasuke, te lo contare después en Ichiraku. ... Primero terminemos con esta prueba de una vez. ... Nos vemos.

Y tras decir sus últimas palabras, el Naruto real salió de su escondite para revelarse ante Kakashi.

El clon por otro lado, se quedo con el Uchiha.

-Bien, busquemos a Sakura para el plan.

Ambos siguieron ocultos buscando a la pelirosada.

El rubio tenía un plan para aprobar que supiera que iba a ser efectivo contra el peliblanco, pero, para que diera resultado, los 3 tenían que estar incluidos, ya que el propósito de la prueba era el trabajo en equipo.

Al encontrarla, se alejaron del lugar para que Kakashi no escuchara su plan.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Kakashi estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Luego de unos segundos, el peliblanco sacó de su bolsillo un libro de color naranja que el rubio conocía perfectamente.

Naruto al percatarse de eso, no pudo evitar acercarse a Kakashi.

-Sensei. ... -Dijo el chico apuntando con su dedo el libro que tenía el Jounin.

-Veo que estas solo, ¿Vas a ser el primero en. ...? -Antes de que el peliblanco pudiera terminar su pregunta, Naruto lo interrumpió de golpe.

-¿Me puede prestar cuando termine?.

Kakashi no podía creer lo que habia escuchado, estaba confundido, ya que era la primera vez que un niño quería prestado su libro.

-¿Eh?, ¿Que?, ¿Mi libro?.

-Es el libro de Icha Icha, ¿Verdad?. ... Bueno, es que antes tenía una copia de ese volumen. ... Pero estaba en muy malas condiciones, solo pude llegar a la mitad, ¿Me lo puede prestar cuando termine?.

Luego de terminar su oración, el chico juntó sus manos en señal de suplica para que se lo prestara.

Por fuera, se podía pensar que solo estaba haciendo tiempo para que su clon pudiera explicarle el plan a sus compañeros.

Pero por dentro, en realidad, si quería terminar de leer el libro.

No era porque fuera alguien amante a la lectura, era porque al no haber internet, y tener acceso a la televisión, se le hacía difícil mantener la cordura cuando hablaba o jugaba solo con sus clones.

Kakashi por otro lado, no le gustaba la idea de tener que prestar su libro a un niño, ya que sabía que el libro no era para todo público.

-Chico, ¿Sabes que este es un libro para adultos?, no creo que deberías estar leyendo esto.

Al rubio simplemente soltó un bufido por la excusa que habia dicho su Sensei.

-Por favor, como si no supiera como se hacen los bebés, además, es un libro, no hay imágenes sugerentes. ...

En ese mismo instante, Kakashi sintió algo de culpa por la mentalidad que estaba teniendo el chico, pero luego de un segundo, dejó de preocuparse al ver que estaban en una prueba.

-Hagamos un trato. ... Si logras quitarme un cascabel, te lo prestare, ¿Te parece bien?.

A Naruto le parecía bien la idea, ya que por fin iba a terminar el libro.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa, se preparó para comenzar a pelear.

-Por cierto. ... Creo que debería guardar el libro. ... Se va a dañar en nuestra pelea.

Kakashi simplemente sonrió debajo de su máscara, ya que él realmente estaba seguro que no iba a ser un problema.

-No, no te preocupes. ... Tengo todo bajo control.

Para el peliblanco, se suponía que iba hacer muy fácil, ya que la persona que tenía enfrente era nada más y nada menos que el peor de la clase, y considerado el peor Genin de la Generación, por sus extremadamente bajas calificaciones.

Habia leído el reporte de que Naruto habia aprendido el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" y ese era el motivo de su graduación, pero aun seguía sin comprender del todo, como era que Iruka lo habia dejado graduarse de la academia por solo un Jutsu.

Pero antes de que él pudiera volver hacer otra pregunta en su mente, ya estaba dirigiéndose contra él para golpearlo en el estomago.

Para Kakashi, los golpes que eran lanzados por el chico, le parecían muy lento, ya que los estaba esquivando con mucha facilidad.

Pero lo que él no sabía, era que el rubio estaba esperando a que lo esquivaran todas, ya que quería que supiera que era lento para que bajara la guardia.

Ya teniendo su primera fase completada, procedió a dar el primer golpe a su máxima velocidad.

Kakashi al percatarse de esto, no tuvo más opción que detener el puño con su mano.

Él esperaba que su golpe fuera un poco débil, pero se sorprendió por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo un simple niño.

-(¿Pero que diablos?. ... ¿Como es que este chico tiene tanta fuerza?, ¿No se supone que era el peor de su clase?).

Naruto, al ver que habían detenido su golpe, se alejó del peliblanco.

-¿Que ocurre Kakashi?, ¿Lo he sorprendí?. ... Regla numero 1: Nunca subestimes a las personas, ya que nunca sabes al 100% como son por dentro. ...

Kakashi habia captado rápido el mensaje, ya que al sentir la fuerza de ese golpe, le habia hecho suponer que el chico estaba jugando.

-(Ya veo, con que fingió ser lento para hacerme creer que era un debilucho y hacer que bajara la guardia. ... Que mal, no podre leer tranquilamente). ... De acuerdo chico. ... Veamos que tienes. ...

Y tras decir esas palabras, el peliblanco guardó su libro en su bolsillo, porque ahora sabía que no podía bajar la guardia con el chico.

Sin perder el tiempo, Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección hacia donde Kakashi.

Ahora sabía que iba hacer más difícil, porque Kakashi no iba a caer en el mismo truco anterior, pero de todas maneras, tenía que hacer lo necesario para ganar más tiempo para sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del campo de entrenamiento, Sakura y el clon de Naruto, estaban discutiendo por el plan que el chico habia planeado, pero la pelirosada no quería formar parte de ese plan.

-No es no, ni de chiste voy hacer eso. ... Sasuke-Kun, dile a Naruto que su plan es totalmente ridículo.

El Uchiha por otro lado, estaba avergonzado por haber escuchado el plan de Naruto.

-¿Re-Realmente tenemos que hacer eso?, ¿No hay un mejor plan?.

El rubio sabía que su plan iba a dar resultado, porque sabía perfectamente cuál era la debilidad del peliblanco.

-¿Quieren hacerme caso?. ... Podemos terminar esto rápido. ... Es fácil derrotarlo si usamos ese truco. ... Si no lo hacemos, volveremos a la academia.

Sakura en cambio, se cruzó de brazo apartando la vista del rubio.

-No quiero volver a la academia, pero tampoco voy hacer el ridículo. ...

Naruto al ver que la pelirosada no iba a cooperar, desistió completamente de ella soltando un suspiro de decepción.

-Bueno, no hubo suerte. ... Sasuke, parece que tendremos que hacer mi plan nosotros solos. ... Dejemos que ella regrese a la academia sola.

La pelirosada se habia asustado en ese pequeño instante, ya que al imaginarse separada de su Sasuke para siempre, le hacía temblar.

-Espera. ... ¿Que tan seguro estás de que esto funcione?.

Rápidamente el rubio le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es un 100% de éxito. ... Recuerda que hice una investigación.

Ella al escucharlo, no pudo evitar enojarse más por la palabra "investigación", ya que el chico habia olvidado mencionar más detalles sobre la prueba de Kakashi.

-¡Si claro!, ¡Se te olvidó mencionar que solo habían 2 cascabeles!.

Naruto por otro lado, estaba totalmente despreocupado, ya le daba igual la actitud agresiva de la pelirosada.

-Dos cascabeles, tres cascabeles, da igual. ... ¿Lo vas hacer o no?.

Sakura aun se estaba peleando sobre si creer en su plan o no, ya que el plan que estaba mencionando el rubio era demasiado ridículo.

Pero luego de pensarlo mucho, al ver que no podía quitarle un cascabel a un Jounin, decidió formar parte del plan.

-Bien, lo hare. ... (Cha, No puede ser que tenga que hacer algo tan humillante). ... Naruto, si tu plan no funciona, ¡juro que voy a matarte!. -Dijo ella con una mirada asesina hacia el rubio.

Naruto en cambio estaba un poco feliz al ver que la escandalosa de su compañera, participaría en su plan ridículo.

-De acuerdo. ... Los espero allá, nos vemos chicos.

Sin que ellos pudieran decir algo más, el rubio desapareció en un humo.

Era de esperarse que Sakura estuviera sorprendida al ver al chico desaparecer, ya que en ningún momento se habia percatado que era un clon.

-¿Que-que-que?, ¿E-e-era un clon?, ¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso?.

Sasuke simplemente le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, ya que él ni sabía la respuesta.

-No me preguntes a mí, yo ni siquiera sé cuando aprendió ese Jutsu.

Al Uchiha por dentro se podía notar que estaba algo enojado al ver que su compañero le estaba ocultando su verdadera fuerza.

Él habia sido considerado que era el Genin mas fuerte de la generación, pero al ver los años que el rubio siempre fingía sus derrotas, le hacía pensar que no estaba siendo el genio Uchiha que todos creen.

Que te den un logro por algo con el que crees que no es tuyo, le carcomía por dentro.

Ya dejando eso de lado, tanto Sakura, como Sasuke se dirigieron donde estaba su Sensei y el Naruto real de los cuales, aun seguían peleando.

Regresando a la pelea, habían pasado alrededor de 30 minutos peleando mano a mano.

Kakashi ya se estaba aburriendo de pelear, él simplemente quería terminar con la pelea para seguir leyendo su libro, pero, cada vez que el Jounin intentaba hacer algo, el rubio no se dejaba ganar.

Habia intentado enterrarlo bajo el suelo, pero el chico nunca bajaba la guardia, habia intentado hacer que cayera en alguna de sus trampas colocadas en los arboles, pero el rubio simplemente las saltaba con mucha suerte.

La única opción que tenia, era golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente, pero, él no sabía cuanta fuerza tenía que usar para no matar al chico, ya que con cada golpe que el rubio lo recibía, no parecía tener mucho efecto.

Intentó en el estomago, cabeza, piernas, cuello, pero nada tenía efecto.

Pareciese que el rubio hubiese estado acostumbrado recibir golpes.

-Eres más resistente de lo que creía. ... ¿Porque no te quitas las pesas?. -Kakashi se había dado cuenta en la pelea, que Naruto era más pesado de lo normal.

El rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, le responde.

-¿Pesas?. ... No estoy usando pesas. ... Es mi propio cuerpo. ... Si usara pesas, ya me los hubiera quitado para quitarle los cascabeles más rápido.

Naruto decía la verdad, no estaba usando ninguna pesa en su cuerpo, simplemente eran los sellos que aumentaban el peso de su cuerpo en puntos específicos.

No se los había quitado desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que estaba acostumbrado a su peso habitual.

-Oiga, si no me cree, puede toquetearme si quiere, pero se arriesgaría a acercarse demasiado para quitarle los cascabeles.

El Jounin en cuestión, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ya que un chico que tenía un peso anormal, tendría que ser obra de estar usando pesas en su cuerpo.

-(Que raro. ... Puede que tenga razón. ... ¿Realmente quiere los cascabeles?, ¿O simplemente está mintiendo para que baje la guardia otra vez?, sea como fuese el caso, le tomaría tiempo quitarse las pesas si de verdad las tiene). ... Entonces, ¿Porque estas tan pesado?, ¿Acaso comes piedras?.

El rubio al escuchar la pregunta, se enojo un poco por la última pregunta.

Su mente estaba tan caótica que no podía evitar repetirse la misma pregunta una y otra y otra y otra vez.

-(Comer piedras. ... Comer pierdas. ...)

"Comer" era la palabra que mas odiaba el chico, ya que esa era la pregunta que siempre se habia hecho por más de 6 años antes de aprender el Jutsu de transformación.

Era la palabra que mas odiaba en el diccionario, ya que siempre se preguntaba todos los días, "¿Que habia para comer?".

Realmente odiaba hacerse esa pregunta, porque la respuesta, siempre era la misma.

Comer de la basura, o tratar de robar en las tiendas.

Pero no solo habia recordado el hecho de haber comido en la basura, ya que también habia recordado algo que se le había olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

Algo que haría odiar a Kakashi por el resto de su vida.

Él habia sido alumno de su padre, Minato Namikaze.

¿Si Kakashi era alumno de su Sensei?, ¿Porque no ayudo a su hijo a que no lo lastimaran?.

Él simplemente no tenía que cuidar a Naruto todo el tiempo, con simplemente cuidarlo para que no le pasara nada, era más que suficiente.

Pero al contrario, dejó morir al rubio.

Dejó que esas personas abusaran de él, dejó que muriera de hambre, dejó que lo pisotearan, dejó que le hicieran daño, dejó que casi lo mataran.

Con cada pensamiento que Naruto estaba mencionando, sentía cada vez más ira.

Quería moler a golpes al Jounin que tenia de frente.

No, no era más su Sensei, no se merecía ese título.

Al momento de querer deshacerse de sus sellos para pelear enserio contra el Jounin, le llegaron los recuerdos del Clon.

En ese instante, sabía que no era el momento para actuar, tenía que buscar un mejor momento para hacer que pagara por su traición, así que simplemente, añadió algo más al plan que ya tenía planeado.

-Chico, ¿Ocurre algo?, Tienes un rato sin moverte. -Habló Kakashi observando al rubio que no se habia movido tras escuchar la pregunta anterior del Jounin.

Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza de forma brusca tratando de recuperar su compostura.

Él ahora tenía que evitar cualquier cosa que lo distrajera, ya que tenía que hacer su plan.

-Bueno Kakashi, prepárate, porque es aquí donde vas a perder.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?.

El peliblanco preguntó sin tomarle mucha importancia, ya que pensaba que el chico simplemente estaba alardeando.

Pero ese no era el caso, cuando el rubio le mostro una sonrisa malvada.

-Kakashi, ¿Me podría decir en que capitulo se ha quedado en el libro de Icha Icha?.

El Jounin no sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba hablando el chico, pero todas las dudas fueron aclaradas cuando recordó que Naruto le habia dicho que habia llegado a la mitad.

-Espera un segundo, no iras a decir que. ...

Pero antes de que Kakashi pudiera terminar su oración, el rubio le interrumpió con una sonrisa.

-Asi es, resulta que la novia de la Takeshi la está engañando con su mejor amigo, pero solo es un truco para. ...

En ese instante, Kakashi se tapo los oídos con las manos para no escuchar más Spoilers de su libro.

-Bla bla bla, no hables no hables no hables, aun no he llegado a ese capítulo, no me lo cuentes todavía.

-Entonces, dame los cascabeles o seguiré hablando.

El Jounin no podía oír exactamente lo que decía, pero no podía dejar de evitar leer sus labios.

-Genial, lo que más odio de la gente, es que te cuenten el final de la historia, mejor me apartó de este chico.

En ese instante, el peliblanco comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta al de Naruto, para evitar ser Spoileado de su novela.

Pero antes de que pudiera ir demasiado lejos, Sakura y Sasuke aparecieron enfrente de su Sensei para cortarle el paso.

-(Diablos, estos 2 no por favor). ... ¡Apártense!. -Dijo Kakashi algo alterado.

El Uchiha por otro lado, estaba preparado haciendo una pose de manos.

-Oh no, ni creas que nos vamos a mover, ¿Estás lista Sakura?.

La chica mencionada estaba haciendo una pose de manos, mientras lloraba al saber que habia accedido al horrible plan de su compañero.

-Por favor, no me hagan hacer esto. ...

El Jounin no le tomó mucha importancia que se pudiera en su camino, ya que aun habia mas espacio para huir.

Pero, antes de que tuviera la opción de huir, en cuestión de segundos, estaba siendo rodeado por 10 clones de Naruto, de los cuales, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Kakashi, está totalmente rodeado, de nos los cascabeles o te contaremos el final de la historia.

El peliblanco rápidamente volvió a taparse los oídos porque no quería ser Spoileado.

Pero a la vez, estaba un poco sorprendido al ver que el rubio realmente habia aprendido el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

-(Entonces el informe no mentía. ... Genial, ahora será más difícil hacer que no hable de mi libro).

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke, se impresionaron al ver la cantidad de clones que habia creado el rubio.

Claramente tenía que ser una broma, era totalmente imposible que el peor de la clase tuviera la habilidad de crear 10 clones completamente físicos.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, 3 clones de Naruto se habían transformado en Sakura, mientras que otros 3 se habían transformado en Naruto.

-Oigan, ¡No hagan eso!, ¡Es mi imagen!. -Dijo la pelirosada algo enojado al ver que alguno de los clones del rubio, habían copiado su apariencia.

El rubio por otro lado, le estaba haciendo gracia ver la cara extrañada de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, ya que nunca habia mencionado que iba a usar clones.

-Oigan, ¿Que tenemos aquí?, 4 Sasuke, 4 Sakura, 4 rubios muy sexys, y un Kakashi.

El Uchiha que habia escuchado toda la palabrería de su compañero, estaba algo avergonzado al repasar todo el plan.

-Dobe, deja de hablar y ya hagamos tu estúpido plan de una vez. ...

Kakashi al escucharlo, se puso serio al ver que todos iban a atacarlo al mismo tiempo.

Él pensaba que un ataque conjunto de los tres, en todas las direcciones, era una simple, pero buena idea.

Pero, eso no iba hacer nada para el Jounin, porque con un rápido movimiento, podría intercambiarse con alguien para confundirlos y hacer que se atacaran entre sí.

El plan que los Genin tenían, hacia agua por todas partes, porque seria fácil de contrarrestar.

Pero, todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando para contrarrestar el ataque que supuestamente iba hacia él, se habia ido al diablo.

-Vamos, es hora del ataque. ... "Transformación".

Tanto Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, y sus clones, se transformaron en versiones femeninas adultas desnudas de sí mismos.

Al verlo todo en cámara lenta, la Sakura original, observaba muy enojada sus copias, al ver que ellas tenían grandes pechos, mientras que ella misma era plana, sin lugar a dudas, tenía demasiada envidia.

Sasuke por otro lado, tenía ganas de morir, porque su transformación era igual a su madre.

Kakashi simplemente tenía los ojos como platos al no haber visto venir esa estrategia, él no podía moverse, porque estaba totalmente hipnotizado por los cuerpos celestes que estaban presentes.

El Naruto real, que estaba transformado en "Naruko", se acercó lentamente hacia el Jounin con una mirada lujuriosa.

-Kakashi, por favor, necesito un abrazo.

El peliblanco simplemente no podía dejar de observar la figura de la ansiada Naruko que tenía enfrente, su cuerpo era casi perfecto, era como si alguien hubiera tomado las partes más perfectas de una mujer y las juntara en una sola.

Pero al percatarse que era una trampa, habia sido demasiado tarde, ya que es recibido por un puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar.

-¡En tu cara! ¡Maldito pervertido!. ... -Dijo el rubio enojado aun con su puño extendido.

Los otros 2 Genin al ver que su Sensei había sido mandado a volar, se destransformaron al mismo tiempo.

Y como era de suponerse, Sakura estaba molesta por lo que habia hecho, tanto, que tomó a Naruto del cuello de la camisa, para moverlo hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-¡Naruto!, ¡No puede ser que me hayas obligado hacer esa ridícula transformación solo como distracción para poder golpearlo!.

La pelirosada no estaba completamente enojada con el rubio, si no que estaba celosa al ver que el chico, habia hecho una versión mejorada de la misma Sakura con sus clones.

-Cálmate, no solo lo he golpeado, también les robe estas. ...

Naruto les estaba mostrando los cascabeles, pero no tenía mucha seguridad sobre ello, ya que estaba algo mareado.

Sasuke por otro lado, le daba igual que hayan conseguidos los cascabeles, ya que estaba completamente apenado por haberse transformado en una versión desnuda de su madre.

-Chicos, hagamos un trato. ... No vamos hablar de esto a nadie, ¿De acuerdo?.

El rubio aun estando mareado, le respondió al Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿No hablar de esto con nadie?, no lo sé, esta información vale oro.

-¡NARUTOOOOO!. -Gritaron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien está bien, de acuerdo, no se lo diré a "Nadie". ...

El rubio en su mente, no podía dejar de reírse lo que acaba de hacer.

No, no era haberse transformado en una chica, si no, haber golpeado con toda su fuerza al peliblanco.

No sabía exactamente si se habia pasado con el golpe, pero le daba igual, ya que el golpe que habia hecho, no se podía comparar con los golpes que habia recibido antes.

Mientras tanto, arriba de un árbol.

Se encontraba Kakashi algo enojado por lo que habia sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo algo sorprendido por haber sido golpeado demasiado fuerte.

Claramente, esa no era la fuerza de un Genin, era totalmente imposible que un chico recién salido de la academia tuviera esa fuerza tan ridícula.

Luego de un minuto, el Jounin se reincorporo juntó a sus Genin, pero esta vez, estaba completamente serio.

-(¿Quien podrá haber sido el que me golpeo?. ... No puede ser Sakura, no creo que ella tenga la fuerza física para mandarme a volar. ... Sasuke, posiblemente sea él, pero no creo que sea posible, es talentoso, pero hubieran puesto en el informe que tenía una fuerza sobre humana. ... Por último tenemos a Naruto. ... El supuestamente peor de la clase. ... Claramente tiene que ser él, sus golpes eran pesados cuando peleamos. ... De todas maneras, no puedo dejarlos pasar esta prueba como si nada). ... Chico, no es por alabarlos, pero ese último golpe que recibí fue asombroso.

Kakashi tenía una sonrisa bajo su máscara, ya que les quería dar a entender que estaba feliz por haber pasado su prueba.

Naruto al escucharlo, no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Nada como un puñetazo en la cara como venganza por habernos hecho esperar desde las 5 de la mañana. ...

Antes de que Sasuke y Sakura se quejaran por el rubio por haber dicho una mentira sobre que él habia llegado a las 5 de la mañana.

Naruto ya se encontraba en el suelo por falta de oxigeno.

Los Genin no sabían que habia ocurrido, pero al mantener la vista por unos segundos más, se dieron cuenta que Kakashi estaba al lado de él, dándoles a entender que su Sensei lo habia golpeado.

Sakura simplemente protestó por lo que habia hecho el peliblanco, porque se suponía que la prueba ya habia terminado.

-Kakashi-Sensei, no puede hacer eso, le quitamos los cascabeles, se supone que la prueba terminaba si le quitábamos los cascabeles.

Kakashi al escuchar a la pelirosada, la observó volviendo a su expresión seria y enojada, haciendo que se asustara un poco.

-Yo soy el Jounin a cargo, y yo diré cuando será el momento cuando la prueba haya terminado. ... Además, quiero comprobar una simple cosa que me sucedió. ... A ver chico o quien quiera que seas, levántate.

Naruto trataba de levantarse, pero el golpe que había recibido había sido demasiado fuerte.

Tenía que esperar al menos unos minutos para poder recuperarse.

-(¿Que mierda fue eso?. ... Se supone que esto debería haber terminado cuando tome los cascabeles, ¿Está enojado porque lo di un golpe en la cara?).

Justo en el momento de levantarse del suelo, Kakashi lo pateo en el torso para mandarlo unos metros hacia delante.

-Ese golpe, fue demasiado fuerte. ... Es imposible que un Genin recién salido de la academia, tuviera esa fuerza. ... Dime quien eres o te mato.

Sasuke al escucharlo, no pudo evitar confundirse por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sensei, ¿De que está hablando?, él es Naruto, ¿Como va ser otra persona?.

Kakashi simplemente extendió su brazo sin mirar fijamente al Uchiha.

-Apártense. ... No se metan en esto. ... Yo me encargo.

Naruto, que estaba a unos metros de distancia, por la patada que habia recibido, se estaba levantando poco a poco con algo de dificultad al respirar.

-No-no se-se vale, yo to-tome los cascabeles. ...

-Vamos, deja de mentir, se supone que Naruto, es el peor de la clase, y tú, quien quiera que seas, estabas siguiéndome el ritmo como si nada. ... Tú fuerza es exagerada, dime, ¿De cuál aldea provienes?.

Y Tras decir su pregunta, comenzaron a salirle algunas chispas en la mano de Kakashi.

El rubio sabía perfectamente cuál era la técnica que estaba apuntó de hacer, ya que era una de las técnicas mas conocidas en el anime.

-(¿Que?. ... ¿En serio va a golpearme con eso?, ¿En serio quiere matarme?. ...).

El Jounin al ver que no habían respondido su pregunta, aumentó las chispas de su mano completando por completo el Chidori.

-Ya veo, no vas a responder. ... Supongo que no tendré más opciones que eliminarte para que no seas un peligro para la aldea.

Naruto en su mente, ya se habia enojado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-(Genial, otro más que me quiere muerto. ... No pensé que el imbécil me odiara también. ... Bien, como sea, que venga, si va a intentar matarme, no dejare que lo haga). ... ¿Que vas hacer Kakashi?, ¿Piensas matarme?, vamos, a que esperas.

Y tras decir su oración, el rubio se puso completamente de pie observando directamente al peliblanco.

Sasuke por otro lado, no se estaba creyendo lo que estaba diciendo su Sensei.

La ventaja sobre que su padre haya sido de la fuerza policial de Konoha, le daba cierta información cuando se trataba de aprender a un criminal.

-(No, esto no tiene sentido. ... Aun que el Dobe no fuese el Dobe, Kakashi no puede matarlo. ... Si alguien de otra aldea es encontrado espiando, lo correcto sería capturarlo para sacarle información. ... Matarlo solo haría que esa información se perdiera. ... ¿Que es lo que planea Kakashi?).

Naruto al ver que el Chidori del peliblanco se habia formado por completo.

Puso su mano derecha detrás de su espalda.

Pero sin que él se diera cuenta, Sasuke se habia puesto delante para defenderlo.

-¿Que-Que crees que estás haciendo?. ...

El Uchiha simplemente le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

-Silencio Dobe, estoy tratando de salvarte.

El Jounin que estaba observando lo sucedido, se habia enojado aun mas al ver que habían desobedecido una de sus ordenes.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Te ordeno que te quites del medio!. ...

El pelinegro le estaba dando lo que ocurriese, ya que aunque esto no fuese una especie de prueba, no dejaría que su amigo muriera como si nada.

-Sasuke, si te quedas ahí, vas a morir conmigo.

El Uchiha en cambio se encogió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-Supongo que hoy es un buen dia para morir.

Naruto pensaba que su compañero simplemente quería presumir tratando de enfrentarse a alguien que sin lugar a duda, lo dejaría en el suelo.

-Sasuke, no seas idiota, esta no es tu pelea.

-¿Acaso importa, Dobe?.

El pelinegro estaba completamente despreocupado por la situación que estaba ocurriendo, el rubio en cambio, no comprendía porque su compañero le estaba ayudando, ya que para él, simplemente no era importante.

-¿Porque me ayudas de todas maneras?.

Era una pregunta que supuestamente iba a ser difícil de contestar, pero el Uchiha, lo hizo de todos modos como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

-Por eso te llamo Dobe. ... Recuerda, soy un Uchiha, no puedo dejar que un compañero muera delante de mis ojos a menos que pueda evitarlo. ... Además. ... Fuiste el único que me trataba como una persona normal aun sabiendo mi apellido. ... También. ... El único que me enseñó valorar las cosas que tengo. ...

Naruto habia quedado impactado al escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

El chico realmente nunca hubiera pensado que alguien estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse por él, era realmente imposible creer que el Sasuke que tenía enfrente, era el mismo que el del anime.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiese responderle, el Jounin que estaba presente, les grito aun manteniendo su técnica de rayos en la mano.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Aléjate de ese chico a menos que quieras morir junto con él!.

-No lo hare Sensei. ... Usted está haciendo trampa, si no fuera por el plan del Dobe, nunca hubiéramos obtenido los cascabeles. ...

Sakura, del cual sentía un poco de terror por la situación, se armo con un poco de valor, para poder hablar.

-Sa-Sasuke-Kun tiene razón, su plan era algo estúpido, pero al final tuvo éxito. ... Además, apenas somos Genin, es imposible para nosotros que podamos quitarle algo a un Jounin, es muy injusto.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era algo que no estaba esperado.

-(¿Me. ... Me están defendiendo?. ... ¿Re-realmente. ... Alguien me está ayudando?. ... ¿Estoy siendo. ... Ayudado?).

Sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, Sakura ya se encontraba enfrente de él, también tratando de cubrirlo.

Kakashi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, para él, le parecía indignando que unos Genin estuvieran desobedeciendo sus órdenes.

-Si no se apartan. ... No solo van a volver a la academia. ... Si no que también serán vetados y nunca más podrán ser Ninjas.

Justo en ese momento, el Uchiha le contestó con algo de enojo en su voz.

-¡Me da igual!, Si ser un ninja es matar a tu compañero, entonces prefiero no serlo.

Naruto por otro lado, se habia impresionado aun mas al escuchar las palabras de su amigo

-(¿Pero que?, ¿También está dispuesto a sacrificar su carrera ninja por mi?).

Kakashi en cambio, observó a la pelirosada.

-¿Tu que dices Sakura?. ... ¿Estas segura que quieres dejar de ser un ninja simplemente por desobedecer mis órdenes?.

La chica mencionada, no estaba totalmente segura sobre lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se habia rendido con lo de ser ninja con anterioridad.

Pero con las ganas que sentía para mantenerse cerca del Uchiha, la siguieron seguir adelante.

-(Cha, no puedo creer que realmente me lo esté pensando, ¿Realmente estoy haciendo esto por el idiota de Naruto?. ... Pero es que. ... No le fuéramos quitados los cascabeles, si no fuera por su estúpido plan. ... Además. ... Nos trajo algo de comer aun sabiendo que no estaba obligado hacerlo. ...). ... Bueno, yo. ... Si-si, estoy segura.

Naruto en su mente, estaba aun más confundido por lo que estaba diciendo la pelirosada.

Él no era importante, simplemente un chico que se habia apartado de los demás para no destacar demasiado para pasar desapercibido, en otras palabras, no era alguien importante para nadie.

-(¿Que?, ¿La gritona que me odia por besarla lo está diciendo enserio?. ... ¿Acaso he muerto y estoy en otro mundo paralelo?. ... Sakura. ... Sasuke. ... Nunca antes alguien me había defendido. ... ¿A ellos. ... A ellos realmente les importó?. ... ¿No les importa que sea un demonio?. ... ¿Esto es la amistad que habia querido antes?. ... ¿Estos son las personas que me protegen a pesar de no pedir su ayuda?, ¿Realmente esto está pasando?. ... Pero, Kakashi en este momento, nos quiere muertos. ... Si ese es el caso. ... Entonces. ...) Kakashi. ... Como te atrevas a atacarnos. ... Te mato.

Naruto ahora ya se encontraba completamente recuperado, ya que, sin que se diera cuenta, sus compañeros le habían dado tiempo para que recuperara todas sus fuerzas.

-¿¡ESA ES SU ULTIMA DESICIÓN!?. -Gritó Kakashi aumentando la intensidad de su Chidori que tenía en la mano.

Sin embargo, los 3 no se habían inmutado por las palabras que habían dicho su supuesto Sensei.

Simplemente se le quedaron observando a al Jounin con ganas de querer matar a alguien.

-¡BIEN!. ... Están aprobados.

Y de un segundo para otro, Kakashi dio una sonrisa bajo su máscara, mientras su Chidori desaparecía.

-¿QUE?. -Preguntaron los tres Genin al mismo tiempo.

Naruto sobre todo, era el que más se había sorprendido por el comentario de Kakashi.

Tanto fue la impresión, que el Rasengan que tenía formado con su mano detrás de su espalda, habia desaparecido por haber perdido la concentración.

Él pensaba que Kakashi los iba a atacar directamente, por eso tenía el Rasengan listo para defenderse, ya estaba preparado para pelear a muerte de verdad contra alguien.

E incluso, le iba a pedir ayuda al Kyubi con su pelea, ya que iba a la defensiva total.

-¿Que quiere decir?, ¿Como que estamos aprobados?. -Volvió a preguntar la pelirosada muy confundida.

Kakashi rápidamente le respondió aun manteniendo su sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

-Es muy simple, ahora son oficialmente Genin. ... Son el primer equipo que apruebo. ... Los otros hacían exactamente lo que yo decía, porque siempre se preocupaban por sí mismos.

El Uchiha se sentía enojado, pero al mismo se sentía aliviado al ver que no tuvo que enfrentarse a un Jounin en una batalla a muerte.

-Está loco, pensé que iba a matarnos con ese Jutsu.

-Lo siento. ... Tenía que probarlos de otra manera cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. ... Recuerden. ... Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción y el dolor. ... En el mundo ninja, los que rompen las reglas son escoria. ... Pero. ... Los que abandonan a sus amigos y compañeros. ... Son peores que escoria.

Sasuke en ese instante, observó de reojo al rubio al recordar que lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo.

-(Es lo mismo que el Dobe había dicho antes. ... Sabe demasiadas cosas. ... Bueno, es justo, yo también secretos).

Kakashi por otro lado, levantó su pulgar en señal de victoria.

-Muy bien, el ejercicio acabó, el equipo 7 comienza con su primera misión mañana.

Naruto al escucharlo, no pudo evitar enojarse al ver que el peliblanco habia olvidado su promesa.

-Oye, ¿Y que hay de la apuesta?, ¿Al final me va a prestar el libro o no?.

El Jounin al sentirse un poco culpable por haberlo golpeado tan fuerte, le entrego el libro sin protestar.

-Está bien. ... Toma, te lo puedes quedar. ... Digamos que es una disculpa por haberte golpeado tan fuerte. ... (Que raro, este chico aun sigue de pie. ... Aun con el golpe que le di, camina como si nada. ... Supongo que el Kyubi tuvo algo que ver con eso. ... Aunque, eso no explica su peso).

El rubio se habia puesto un poco feliz al haber conseguir el libro que tanto anhelaba.

-Por fin podre terminarlo, llevo como 5 años sin saber el final.

Sakura al ver el libro, no pudo evitar pregunta sobre que era exactamente.

-Creo que he visto ese libro en algún lado, ¿Me podrían decir de que trata?.

Justo en ese instante, Naruto escondió el libro detrás de su espalda.

-No es nada, es solo un libro infantil para todo público.

El rubio trató de ocultar los nervios, ya que si por alguna razón, ella supiera del contenido del libro, Sakura lo golpearía sin lugar a duda por haber hecho una puesta tan ridícula.

No era porque le tuviera miedo a su compañera, era porque quería ahorrarse las molestias de tener que defenderse de una pelirosada enojada.

Ya dejando todo eso de lado, el equipo 7, los tres estudiantes para ser exacto, fueron a celebrar su éxito en la prueba para ser Genin.

Y como siempre, era el lugar donde Naruto iba siempre, el puesto de Ichiraku.

Sakura no le apetecía mucho ir a un puesto de ramen, porque engordaría, pero al ver que el Uchiha quería ir, no iba a perder otra oportunidad para conquistar a su amado Sasuke.

Ya estando los tres en Ichiraku, el pelinegro no pudo evitar preguntarle a su compañero rubio, desde cuando sabia el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto sin embargo, no le iba a decir nada sobre como lo habia aprendido exactamente, así que simplemente, le contó una historia completamente diferente.

Le había dicho que el Hokage se lo había enseñado para poder aprobar.

Como el rubio era algo cercano al viejo, no podía ser descabellado pensar que Sarutobi le pudiese enseñar algo.

-Ahora todo tiene más sentido, por eso no estabas en tu departamento ese día. ... ¿Y no te enseño más Jutsus?.

Naruto del cual estaba a su lado, le respondió con la boca llena.

-No, el viejo es muy tacaño no me quiso enseñar más Jutsus. ... Pero no me quejo, ahora soy oficialmente un ninja.

La pelirosada que también estaba al lado de su amado Sasuke, aun estaba confundida por el rubio, ya que no podía creer que el chico que era el peor de la clase, haya podido hacer un Jutsu de alto rango.

-Yo aun sigo sin entenderlo, si no podías usar un clon básico de la academia, ¿Como pudiste crear un clon solido?, ¿No se supone que ese Jutsu debería ser más difícil?.

Naruto simplemente le respondió con un suspiro.

-Es una larga historia que tomaría algunas horas, aunque si tienen tiempo, podría decirlo ahora mismo. ... Ayame, ¿Me podrías dar otro tazón de ramen?, hay que celebrar que mis compañeros y yo somos oficialmente Genin. ...

Pero justo al momento de volver a pedir su orden, la chica del ramen lo observó con una mirada asesina.

-¿O-O-Ocurre algo Ayame?. ... -Preguntó Naruto con una risita nerviosa.

Ella muy enojada, lo apuntó con un cuchillo.

-¡¿Que si ocurre algo?!. ... Mi padre aun me pregunta por lo nuestro, cuando no hay nada entre nosotros. ... Y eso ocurrió hace más de una semana.

El chico amenazado por el cuchillo, habia tragado un poco de saliva recordando que no tenía que hacer enojar a una chica cerca de una cocina.

-Pe-Pero Ayame-chan, solo fue una pequeña broma.

La chica en cuestión, seguía apuntándolo con el cuchillo.

-Esa broma me está costando muy caro, sabes muy bien que mi padre es muy paranoico cuando se trata de cuidarme.

El rubio sabía perfectamente que el padre de Ayame podía ser muy posesivo a veces, así que, para enfriar un poco las cosas, comenzó a hablar de forma despreocupada a pesar de tener un cuchillo apuntándole en la cara.

-Relájate un poco Ayame-Chan, Teuchi está exagerando, él sabe perfectamente que yo podría ser un buen hombre para ti, porque te protegería todos los días.

Ayame al momento de escucharlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero al hacerlo, tampoco pudo evitar enojarse aun más al saber que sus palabras le habían hecho efecto.

-¡NA-NARUTOOOOO!

Y tras gritar el nombre del rubio, le arrojo el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

Naruto pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, pero sabía que esto no iba a detenerse, así que decidió salir rápidamente del puesto de Ichiraku.

-De acuerdo, no funciono. ... Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana para la misión de Kakashi. ... -Justo al momento de terminar su oración, volvió a esquivar otro cuchillo, para luego irse de ese lugar, y volver a su departamento.

Ayame por otro lado, observó a los compañeros del rubio aun estando enojada.

-¡¿Y ustedes que miran?!.

Tanto la pelirosada como el pelinegro, apartaron su vista de ella para evitar ser acecinados por la chica del ramen.

-(Cha, ¿Que clase de puesto de ramen es este?, la cocinera está loca, le arrojó a un cuchillo a Naruto. ... ¿Como es que Sasuke-kun quería venir aquí?).

En la mente de Sakura aun se estaban llenando de preguntas que no iban a ser respondidas en ese momento, ya que era demasiado complicada entenderla.

Pero, de todas formas, tenía que hacerlo, ya que era integrante del equipo 7, equipo del cual esta su amorío de la infancia.

Los días que fueron pasando, se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, durante esos días, estuvieron haciendo misiones.

Misiones de las cuales, dejaban mucho que desear, ya que para ser misiones de un ninja, eran simplemente tareas laborales, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista.

Misiones totalmente aburridas, de los cuales consistían en cuidar perros, cuidad niños, jardinería, y entre otras cosas que parecía que nadie más quería hacer.

Ahora mismo, se encontraban en la academia entregando el informe de su misión, del cual era, encontrar el gato perdido de la esposa del señor feudal.

-OOOOhhh, Mi pequeña tora, mamá estaba preocupada, mami promete no volver a alejarse de ti, estoy tan feliz de que te encontraran

El gato que estaba siendo abrazado por la señora, pareciese que estuviese sufriendo, tenía ganas de huir lo más posible.

Naruto al parecer, ahora entendía del porque la misión de atrapar al gato, siempre estaba disponible, no es que no pudiese completarse, era porque siempre se escapaba.

-(Esta es la 3ª vez esta semana. ... Esta misión me está hartando un poco. ... El lado bueno es que no tengo que esforzarme demasiado, aunque su paga es algo miserable. ... Creo que la próxima vez, matare al gato accidentalmente para que jamás tengamos que hacer esta misión otra vez).

El Hokage, que estaba en su escritorio con un papel en la mano, comenzó a hablarle al equipo 7 al ver que habían terminado con su misión.

-Ahora, para su siguiente misión, tenemos varias tareas disponibles. ... EEEhh. ... Cuidar al bebé de 2 años del consejero en jefe. ... Ayudar a su esposa en las compras. ... Sembrar patatas en. ...

Pero antes de que el Hokage pudiera terminar su oración, Naruto interrumpió con un suspiro de frustración.

-Ah por favor no. ... Viejo, no es por quejarme ni nada, pero como que ya me estoy hartando un poco de hacer tareas laborales, tenemos 9 días seguidos haciendo la tarea de la gente. ... Yo ni siquiera limpio mi propio departamento. ...

-Apoyo lo que dice el dobe, esas misiones son muy aburridas. -Dijo Sasuke con un suspiro al ver que siempre le daban las mismas misiones.

Kakashi por otro lado, no se habia resignado a hablar, ya que sabía que esto iba a suceder en cualquier momento.

Iruka, que estaba al lado del Hokage, no pudo evitar enojarse por la mala educación de los chicos.

-¿Cómo se atreven?. ... Apenas son Genin salido de la academia. ... No tienen experiencia. ... Igual que los demás, empezaran con misiones simples para desarrollar sus habilidades y mejorar.

El rubio al escuchar sus palabras, se cruzó de brazos por lo estúpido que era el comentario.

-Holaaa, Iruka, sin ofender, pero no voy hacer un ninja sembrando plantas, o cuidando niños. ...

Hiruzen no hizo más que suspirar por las palabras del chico.

Sabía que esas misiones eran algo frustrantes para él, pero tenía que ser así para evitar más consecuencias con lo que habia ocurrido con Mizuki.

-Naruto. ... Parece que no has entendido. ... Escucha, todos los días llegan un montón de solicitudes a nuestra aldea. ... Desde cuidado de bebes, hasta asesinatos. ... Estas solicitudes son cuidadosamente leídas, analizadas y catalogadas en rangos desde S, A, B, C y D, dependiendo de su dificultad. ...

Naruto en cuestión, no se iba a tragar el cuento sobre el rango de las misiones, así que con un rápido movimiento, formo una pose de manos para amenazar al viejo.

-¿Quiere que vuelva a usar mi transformación?. ... Hace 5 días obtuve nuevo material y quisiera probarlo con alguien.

Sarutobi al escucharlo, no pudo evitar asustarse al pensar que no podía soportarlo.

-NOOOOOOOO. ... Digo. ... No, no hace falta. ...

Sasuke estaba un poco impresionado al ver lo que habia hecho su compañero, no sabía exactamente cuál era esa transformación, pero sabía que tenía que ser algo tan malo para hacer que el Hokage se asustara.

-(¿Una transformación que asusta el Hokage?, el Dobe me la tiene que enseñar).

Naruto, separando sus manos, le habló al viejo con una pequeña sonrisa después de haber visto el susto del Hokage.

-Por favor, Kakashi sabe lo que somos capaces. ... Sasuke es el mejor de la clase, tiene buenos movimientos de pelea, yo soy el peor, pero con buena resistencia física, y Sakura. ... EEEhh. ... Bueno. ... Ella es inteligente.

Justo en ese momento, la pelirosada agarró al rubio por el cuello de la camisa por el comentario.

-¡¿Porque te quedaste pensando por unos segundos?!.

-Yo-Yo solo estaba pensando sobre tu mejor cualidad. ... Sasuke, ayúdame.

-Lo siento Dobe, tú te metiste en problemas solo. ...

Sarutobi no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver como el chico que había matado a uno de sus maestros, estaba siendo ahorcado por una chica sin oponer resistencia.

Pareciera que no le molestara ni un poco ser maltratado por su amiga.

Es como si no fuera sido el mismo chico antes de que se convirtiera en un Genin.

-Bien. ... Estoy de acuerdo. ... Como veo que estas tan decidido, les daré al equipo 7 una misión Rango C. ... ¿Que les parece?.

Sasuke estaba un poco sorprendido al ver que las palabras del rubio habían dado resultado.

-¿Lo dice en serio?, ¿Realmente nos va a dar una mejor misión?.

-Si. ... Ustedes serán los guarda espaldas en un viaje. ... ¿Pueden traer a nuestro visitante?.

El Hokage al dar su señal con la mano, los ninjas que estaban cerca, abrieron la puerta.

De la misma puerta, entró un viejo con una botella de sake en la mano, del cual al parecer, el viejo parecía estar un poco ebrio.

El rubio en su mente, no hizo más que sonríe un poco al saber quién era.

-(Dios, por fin, cuando vi a este viejo pasear por la aldea esta mañana, supe que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para tener la misión del puente. ... Yo la verdad, quería seguir haciendo misiones fáciles para no complicarme la vida. ... Pero, que yo recuerde. ... Ese pueblo está pasando hambre por culpa de alguien. ... Se como es estar hambriento. ... Si logro ayudar a ese pueblo, puede que me beneficie más adelante. ...)

El viejo que estaba medio borracho en la puerta, estaba viendo algo enojado al ver los supuestos guarda espaldas que lo iban a cuidar durante el viaje.

-¿Que diablos?. ... Son solo un montón de niños mocosos. ...

Naruto por otro lado, le respondió en un tono burlón.

-Pues, el cielo es azul, el agua se bebe, usted es un viejo borracho, ¿Que otras cosas obvias nos faltan mencionar?.

-Niño, ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que nunca debes faltarle el respeto a tus mayores?. -Preguntó el viejo un poco molesto por el comentario del rubio.

A lo que Naruto, le volvió a responder con una gran sonrisa,.

-No, nunca me enseñaron, eso significa que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

La tensión en el ambiente habia aumentado, ya tanto el Hokage como Iruka, estaban pensando que el rubio iba a atacar al cliente.

No habia ocurrido nada, pero de todas maneras, no iban a bajar la guardia ni por un segundo.

El viejo por otro lado, habia vuelto a dar otro trago de su bebida dándole a entender que no le estaba importando lo que estaba diciendo el chico.

-Como sea. ... Mi nombre es Tazuna, un gran constructor de puentes y tengo que regresar a mi país. ... Estoy construyendo un puente que cambiara nuestro mundo, y yo espero que ustedes me lleven ahí sano y salvo, aun si eso signifique sacrificar sus vidas.

Justo en ese momento, Naruto lo interrumpió con aburrimiento en su voz.

-Si si si, sacrificar vidas, cosas de guardias, bla bla bla, lo que usted diga, los espero en la salida de la aldea. ...

Sakura al escucharlo, no pudo evitar enojarse por lo irrespetuoso que estaba siendo su compañero.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera regañarlo, Naruto desapareció en un humo.

Todos los que estaban presentes, no podían creer lo que habia ocurrido, ya que nadie habia esperado que el rubio pudiera usar un clon para entregar el informe de las misiones.

-¿El Dobe era un clon?. ... (Tengo que pedirle que me enseñe ese Jutsu. ... Pero conociéndolo, querrá algo a cambio).

Sakura en cambio, tenía un pensamiento totalmente diferente, ya que al ver al clon de Naruto, no podía dejar de pensar el Jutsu de transformación que le habia hecho dar celos.

-(Cha, de la que se salvo ese idiota, juro que tendré un momento para golpearlo por hacerme recordar un momento humillante).

Ya habiendo pasado unas cuantas horas, Naruto se encontraba esperando en la entrada de la aldea.

Kurama en cambio, no le gustaba lo que estaba pensando el rubio, se suponía que no tenía el deber de ayudar a los humanos, a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

-(Ey chico, ¿En serio piensas ayudar a esos humanos?, ¿Acaso estas cambiando de opinión sobre matar a los humanos de esta aldea?).

El rubio no habia cambiado de opinión en absoluto, al contrario, está agobiado por no poder castigar a alguien.

-(Relájate Kyubi, se lo que estoy haciendo. ... Si aceptamos la misión, saldremos de la aldea para poder probar mi fuerza sin que los demás aldeanos sepan de mis habilidades. ... Además. ... Tengo mi lista, y me hizo recordar algo cuando terminemos la misión).

Kurama no sabía exactamente cuál era su plan al ir en una misión fuera de la aldea.

Pero al saber que le habia dicho que le iba a gustar, sabía que tenía que ser algo bueno.

Luego de pasar al rededor de 10 minutos, los compañeros del rubio, junto con Kakashi y Tazuna, llegaron a la gran puerta que era la salida del pueblo.

Sakura, al ver a su rubio compañero, se habia confundido un poco al ver que el chico no llevaba ninguna mochila de viaje.

-Naruto, ¿Donde está tu mochila?.

A lo que Naruto le respondió con un voz bulón.

-Creo que estas un poco ciega, ¿Acaso no la vez?

Claramente solo se podía ver al rubio estar sentado en una piedra grande, pero más nada.

-No estés jugando, vamos a ir a una misión fuera de la aldea, no puedes simplemente olvidarte de tu mochila. ...

La pelirosada parecía estar algo molesta por el rubio por su "Irresponsabilidad", pero todo eso quedo de lado cuando Kakashi le habló.

-Eh, Sakura, Naruto está sentado sobre su mochila.

Y tras decir esa palabras, el rubio se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado, para levantar y cargar en su espalda, una gran mochila que antes parecía haberse visto como una roca.

La mochila era tan grande que parecía que era incluso más grande que Naruto mismo.

Tanto la pelirosada como Tazuna, se habían impresionado al ver la fuerza que podía tener el chico.

-¿Que diablos?, ¿Porque usas una mochila tan grande?, ¿Que tienes dentro de ella?, ¿Que acaso te vas a mudar al país de las olas o que?.

El rubio en cambio soltó un suspiro de frustración por todas las preguntas que estaban siendo disparadas.

-Sakura, haces demasiadas preguntas, pareces mi esposa. ...

La pelirosada obviamente se habia enojado, ya que le habia hecho recordar el beso accidental que tuvo con él.

-Créeme, jamás me casaría contigo.

Justo en ese instante, el peliblanco saco un libro naranja de su bolsillo.

-Esto será un largo viaje.

Naruto por otro lado, habia hecho lo mismo, sacando de su bolsillo, el libro naranja que le habia regalado Kakashi.

-Mejor peleemos en otro momento, quiero terminar mi libro.

Y tras decir sus últimas palabras, decidió mejor ignorar a la pelirosada para comenzar caminar atreves de la gran puerta.

Todos se dispusieron a caminar y salir de la aldea, para dar comienzo a su viaje.

Sasuke era el que estaba más emocionado, ya que al fin iba a tener una misión real.

-Oye dobe, ¿No crees que llevas demasiadas cosas?. ... ¿Y si alguien nos ataca mientras caminamos?, no vas a poder moverte con todo ese peso.

El rubio estaba totalmente despreocupado, ya que estando cerca de Kakashi, no habia necesidad de preocuparse.

-Relájate Sasuke, todo saldrá bien. ... Además, tú puedes encargarte de ello, no es como si nos fueran a atacar ninjas.

En ese instante, Naruto observó por un momento al viejo, para darle una sonrisa maliciosa, para luego volver a su lectura.

Tazuna al percatarse de ello, trago un poco de saliva al pensar que el rubio sabía algo.

Pero decidió no decir nada y seguir bebiendo su sake.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. ... (Cha, con mi Sasuke-kun a nuestro lado, nadie nos detendrá. ... Este es un viaje largo, tengo que aprovechar el momento para conquistarlo). ... Disculpe, Kakashi-Sensei, ¿También existen los ninjas en el país de las Olas?. -Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

El peliblanco simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No, no hay ningún ninja en la tierra de las Olas.

Naruto al escucharlo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extrañado al pensar que se le estaba olvidando algo que tenía que ver con los ninjas cerca del país de las Olas.

Pero luego de unos segundos, desistió al ver que no estaba consiguiendo recordar el supuesto recuerdo.

Al seguir su camino, Kakashi se percató que había un charco de agua en el camino.

El peliblanco y el grupo simplemente no les dio mucha importancia y siguieron su camino.

Y en cuestión de segundos, del charco salieron 2 personas del cual con su espada látigo, ataron por todo el cuerpo a Kakashi.

Los dos sujetos, que parecían ser ninjas, ambos parecían tener un brazo metálico.

La espada era muy larga, del cual estaba unida por los 2 con sus brazos metálicos.

Con un simple jalón de la espada látigo por parte de ambos, cortaron en pedazos al peliblanco.

El grupo estaba totalmente aterrado tras haber observado el horror que habían presenciado.

Exceptuando por Naruto, que aun seguía leyendo su libro.

Uno de los hombres comenzó a reír por haber matado a Kakashi.

-Ahora es tu turno.

Y tras decir esas palabras, procedieron a atacar al rubio, para hacerle lo mismo que a su Sensei.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, Sasuke detuvo su ataque lanzando una Shuriken justo en medio de la espada, haciendo que esta chocase contra el árbol.

Para hacer que la espada se quedara fijamente al árbol, él volvió a lanzar una multitud de Shurikens y Kunais para que la espada látigo se quedara aun más clavado al árbol.

Los 2 ninjas usaron toda su fuerzas para liberar la espada látigo, pero estaban viendo que era imposible.

Asi que sin más remedio, no tuvieron más opción que despegarla de sus brazos.

Tras ser liberados, uno de ellos fue directamente a por Tazuna.

Sakura, quien era la que estaba más cerca, se puso enfrente del viejo con un Kunai en la mano para protegerlo.

El Uchiha, usando su velocidad, pudo lograr ponerse enfrente de su compañera para poder cubrirla del ataque.

Pero antes de que el ninja misterioso pudiera golpearlo con su brazo de metal.

Kakashi apareció de la nada agarrándolo por el cuello usando su brazo.

-Hola. -Dijo el peliblanco como si nada.

La pelirosada al verlo, no pudo evitar ponerse feliz al ver que su Sensei siguiera vivo.

-Esta. ... Esta vivo.

Tazuna al ver que el ataque se habia detenido, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que aun seguía vivo.

-(Pues, después de todo si me salvaron).

Naruto por otro lado, cerró con fuerza su libro algo enojado por el final.

-Menuda basura, ¿Espere años para ver ese final tan horrible?. ... Todo era interesante, menos el final, solo espero que el volumen mas reciente no me decepcione. ...

Y tras darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta que habían sido atacados.

-EEEEhhh. ... ¿De que me perdí?.

El Uchiha estaba enojado con su compañero al ver que no se habia dado cuenta del ataque.

Obviamente tenía que ser imposible que alguien pudiera mantener su visión sobre un libro y no escuchar los gritos de la pelea.

-Dobe, ¿Lo dices enserio?, ¡¿Realmente lo dices en serio?!.

El rubio simplemente, soltó un bostezo mientras señalaba a los 2 ninjas desconocidos que eran sostenidos por Kakashi en sus brazos, de los cuales, estaban inconscientes.

-Ah, ¿Nos atacaron?, que mal, yo quería pelear.

-¡Dobe, no te hagas el imbécil!.

Sakura por otro lado, era la que estaba más enojada, ya que no le habia gustado para nada que su compañero no se haya percatado de que estaban a punto de morir.

-(Cha, ¿Se quedo quieto leyendo su libro como si nada?). ... ¡NARUTOOOO!.

Justo en ese momento, la pelirosada lo comenzó a perseguir.

Naruto en cambio, no se iba a dejar golpear por la gritona, así que decidió mejor apartarse de ella lo más posible.

-Bueno ya, relájense. ... Es como te dije antes, Sasuke se puede encargar de ello. ... Además, estaba Kakashi, no es como si fueran a morir de verdad.

El peliblanco se habia quedado un poco confundido sobre la actitud del chico, ya que no podía comprender como era que alguien pudiese interesarle más un libro que un ataque sorpresa.

El rubio por otro lado, ya se encontraba sosteniendo las muñecas de la pelirosada que quería golpearlo.

-Vamos Sakura, deberías estar feliz, aun estamos vivos.

-¡Cállate idiota!, al menos debiste hacer algo cuando nos atacaron.

El peliblanco no hacía más que escuchar como la pareja peleaba por casi perder sus vidas.

-Este no es el momento para pelear. ...

Y tras decir sus palabras, el Jounin ató a los ninjas misteriosos en un árbol.

-Por cierto, señor Tazuna. ... Tenemos que hablar.

El viejo trago un poco de saliva al escuchar las palabras de Kakashi, estaba preocupado al pensar que ya habían descubierto su engaño de la misión.

Pasaron algunos minutos desde lo ocurrido, de los cuales Kakashi tuvo que esperar a que los ninjas misteriosos se despertaran.

-Estos son ninjas de la aldea de la neblina. ... Su especialidad es el ataque implacable y sigiloso. ... Ellos atacan y siguen peleando sin importar cual sea el riesgo.

En ese instante, uno de los ninjas de la neblina forcejeo un poco por la atadura, pero se le hacía difícil, ya que realmente estaba totalmente inmovilizado.

-Maldita sea, ¿Como supiste de nuestra emboscada?.

A lo que el peliblanco le respondió con seriedad.

-¿Un charco de agua?, ¿Lejos del rio?, ¿Cuando está despejado y no ha llovido en semanas?. ... Era un escondite demasiado obvio. ...

Pero antes de que el peliblanco pudiera seguir con su explicación, Tazuna le disparó una pregunta un poco molesto.

-Entonces, ¿Porque dejaste que los niños se enfrentaran?.

Y tras escuchar la pregunta, Kakashi fijó su mirada seria hacia el viejo.

-Es simple. ... Tenía que descubrir cuál era su objetivo. ... Y que pasaría si eliminaban a ese objetivo. ...

-¿Y. ... A que conclusión has llegado?. -Volvió a preguntar el viejo.

-Me preguntaba: Si venían hacia nosotros, ¿Un ninja atacando a un ninja?. ... O si venían tras de usted, "El Gran constructor de puentes". ... Cuando lleno su solicitud. ... Usted pidió una protección estándar, eso significa, por ladrones o saqueadores de camino. ... No dijo que había ninjas buscándolo o persiguiéndolo. ... Si fuéramos sabidos eso. ... Esta misión fuera sido clasificada como B o A. ... Nuestra tarea era simplemente llevarlo hasta su destino y protegerlo mientras terminaba de construir su puente, de haber sabido que teníamos que enfrentarnos a ataque de enemigos ninja, hubiéramos contado con un estatus diferente, y hubiéramos cobrado el costo de una misión rango B. ... Pero, aparentemente usted tiene sus razones, pero que nos haya mentido, no es aceptable. ... Ahora estamos más allá del alcance de esta misión.

El ambiente se habia hecho más pesado de lo normal.

Una misión que prácticamente tenía que ser sencilla, se habia transformado en una aun más peligrosa.

El equipo 7 apenas se habia formado, apenas comenzó a ser Genin, y enfrentarse a una misión donde en cualquier momento podrían morir, podría ser demasiado para el grupo.

O eso era, hasta que Naruto comenzó hablar.

-Perfecto, sigamos adelante. -Dijo el rubio con aburrimiento, como si no le importara lo peligroso que podría llegar hacer la misión.

Sakura un poco asustada, no iba a dejar que su estúpido compañero hiciera algo aun más estúpido.

-Espera. ... Somos Genin, esto está demasiado avanzado para nuestro entrenamiento. ... Deberíamos volver.

El rubio al ver a la pelirosada, le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me quieran muerto. ... Esto no es nada. ... Además, no quiero hacer mas misiones aburridas. ... No deberías estar preocupada, siempre estoy atento a todo, solo me hice el idiota a la hora del ataque, porque realmente estaba despreocupado. ... De todas maneras, mi vida no vale nada. ... Si algunos de ustedes están en peligro, me sacrificare por ustedes.

Rápidamente Sasuke levantó su mano con algo de orgullo, ya que no se iba hacer para atrás cualquier reto que estuviera enfrente.

-Yo sigo al Dobe. ... (Esto será genial, si un ninja demasiado fuerte aparece, por fin podre ver al Dobe usar su fuerza, necesito saber realmente si está diciendo la verdad sobre que soy mejor que él).

Kakashi sabía perfectamente que esto iba a suceder, conociendo como era el Uchiha y el rubio, sabía que no iban a querer volver a la aldea por más misiones aburridas.

-¿Están decididos?. ... Esta misión podrá tornarse más difícil en cualquier momento. ... ¿Que dices tú, Sakura?, si quieres volver, este es el momento.

Sakura en su mente, se encontraba en un dilema muy grande, sobre arriesgar su vida o abandonar la misión.

-(Puede ser peligrosa en cualquier momento. ... ¿Lo mejor sería volver?. ... Esta Kakashi y Sasuke-Kun. ... ¿Con ellos son más que suficientes?. ... También está el idiota de Naruto. ... Aunque, dice que solo se hizo el idiota cuando nos atacaron. ... ¿Para él esto es un juego?. ... Un momento, si él estaba tan relajado en el momento del ataque. ... ¿Eso significa que es muy fuerte, o simplemente es un idiota con ganas de morir?. ... ¿Que debería hacer?. ... No debería importar mucho, si algo malo ocurriese, Naruto dijo que se sacrificaría. ... Y así podría estar sola en un equipo con mi Sasuke-Kun).

Y en ese instante, mientras la pelirosada seguía pensando, el Uchiha puso su mano sobre ella.

-Sakura, recuerda, somos un equipo, pero si realmente no quieres hacer esta misión, lo entenderemos.

Ella al ver la sonrisa del pelinegro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al pensar que el Uchiha se estaba preocupando por ella.

Y con un suspiro aliviado, finalmente pudo responder.

-Está bien, iré. ... (Cha, Sasuke-Kun se preocupa por mí. ... Si algo le pasa, matare a Naruto por esto).

El peliblanco al ver que todo estaba listo, les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, está decidido. ... No habrá marcha atrás, sigamos con el camino.

Pero, antes de seguir su camino, tuvo que hacer algo muy importante.

Era algo que no le gustaba precisamente, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que era su papel de ninja.

Tenía que matar a los dos ninjas de la neblina que intentaron matarlo,

Pero antes de que se le pásala la idea de matarlos, Naruto los había golpeado para dejarlos inconscientes.

-Listo. ... Asi no sufrirán. ... Ya puedes hacer tu trabajo, Kakashi.

El Jounin presente no podía comprender muy bien las intenciones del rubio, ya que todo lo que sabía del chico, era que habia matado a su maestro a sangre fría, por eso el peliblanco estaba realmente confundido al saber que estaba siendo muy compasivo cuando tenía que matarlos.

-Sabes que son ninjas enemigos que intentaron matarnos, ¿Verdad?. ... No deberías preocuparte sobre si van a sufrir o no.

Naruto por otro lado, le daba igual si morían sufriendo o sin dolor, ya que simplemente no quería que sus compañeros supieran lo sanguinario que era.

-Ya da igual, termina tu trabajo de una vez para podernos ir.

El rubio, tras terminar su oración con el peliblanco, se dirigio a su grupo soltando un gran bostezo de aburrimiento.

Para los Genin les resultaba extrañado pensar que su compañero estaba totalmente relajado cuando se trataba de matar a alguien, era como si ya lo hubiera visto antes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kakashi apuñalo a los ninjas de la neblina con un Kunai.

Si esos ninjas querían muerto al viejo constructor de puentes, tenían que tomar la decisión de eliminarlos para evitar que se escaparan y enviaran información a los otros posibles ninjas que querían muerto a Tazuna.

Aun que la misión que se suponía que tenía que ser rango C, había cambiado a Rango B, el equipo 7 decidió seguir adelante sin importar las consecuencias.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 3 horas, de los cuales, ya habían llegado a un lugar donde estaba el océano, del cual estaba siendo cubierto por mucha neblina.

Solo había una forma de llegar al otro lado sin hacer ruido, y era atreves de un viaje en bote.

Había un hombre que se encargaba de trasladar a gente sigilosamente usando un bote.

Cuando el grupo tuvo la oportunidad de subirse al bote para llegar al otro lado, Naruto se negó al querer a subirse.

-EEEEhhhh, mejor espero al siguiente.

Sakura estaba confundida por lo que había dicho el chico, claramente aun habia espacio en el bote, aun contando con la gran mochila que estaba llevando el rubio.

-¿Siguiente?. ... ¿De que estas hablando?, aun hay espacio.

Kakashi sabía perfectamente del porque el rubio no quería subir al barco.

Cuando habia peleado con el chico en la prueba para hacerse Genin, había notado que el cuerpo de Naruto era más pesado de lo normal.

-Déjalo, Naruto estará bien.

Sasuke incluso, aun seguía preguntándose cual era esa extraña habilidad del cual lo hacía más pesado.

-(El cuerpo del Dobe es realmente extraño, no usa pesas y aun así es más pesado que un adulto. ... ¿Realmente es un Kekkei Genkai, o volvió a mentirme sobre sus habilidades?).

Tanto el viejo como la pelirosada, no podían comprender del porque Naruto no quería subirse al bote, pero el Jounin se lo habia permitido, sabían que era por algo en especifico.

Luego de unos segundos, el chico simplemente se sentó en el suelo a esperar su siguiente transporte.

Mientras tanto, los que aun estaban en el bote, lo único que se podían ver era la espesa neblina.

-Esta Niebla es tan espesa. ... No se puede ver nada. ... -Decia la pelirosada tratando de ver entre la niebla, pero era totalmente imposible.

A lo que el hombre del bote, le respondió entre susurros.

-No sigas intentando, la neblina aquí siempre es espesa. ... Si no conoces estas aguas, sería imposible saber tu ubicación. ... Hablando de eso, el puente no debe estar muy lejos. ... Muy pronto estaremos en la tierra de las Olas

Acabo de unos minutos, el grupo logró divisar varios pilares de concreto.

Pilares que estaban siendo acompañadas a un gran puente inacabado.

Mientras el bote se movía lentamente por el agua, Kakashi aprovechó el momento para preguntarle algo importante al viejo.

-Señor Tazuna. ... Quisiera preguntarle una cosa. ... Quisiera saber porque lo persiguen, si no nos lo dice. ... Temo que tendré que dar por terminada la misión cuando toquemos tierra.

El viejo sabía perfectamente que no podía evadir la pregunta, así que sin mucho esfuerzo, decidió responderle.

-Supongo que no tengo más opción que contarte. ... Mejor te diré la verdad. ... Como tú dijiste, esto se sale del alcance de la misión original. ... El hombre que quiere mi vida, es un hombre muy pequeño, que tiene una avaricia muy grande. ...

Kakashi intentaba pensar sobre quien podría ser, pero no tenía mucha idea sobre quien seria.

-¿Pequeño y avaricioso?. ... ¿Quien es?.

-Ya lo conoces, o al menos has escuchado una vez de él. ... Es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. ... Un magnate de las embarcaciones que se hace llamar "Gato".

Tazuna tras decir su nombre, Kakashi no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿"Gato"?, ¿De embarcaciones Gato?. ... Un líder de las negociaciones, todo el mundo lo conoce.

Sasuke sin saber quien era, dispara su pregunta.

-No es por ser egocéntrico, pero yo no lo conozco, ¿Quien es exactamente?.

-"Gato" es un ejecutivo muy respetado de una compañía. ... Pero como toda compañía, tiene su lado oscuro. ... Él toma ventaja de sus rivales en los negocios y en las naciones. ... Él vende droga y hace contrabando, utilizando pandillas y ninjas. ... Para nadie, eso no es un secreto. ... Fue hace cosa de un año, cuando Gato le echo el ojo a la tierra de las olas. ... Él vino a la isla, y uso todo el dinero que tenia para tomar todo el control total de toda la transportación y las embarcaciones. ... Cualquiera que estuviera en su camino, simplemente desaparecía. ... En una isla, el que tenga el control total del mar, tendrá el control de todo. ... Finanzas, comida, gobierno, nuestras propias vidas. ... Pero hay una sola cosa a lo que teme. ... "El Puente", cuando esté terminado, podremos estar comunicados con tierra firme, y eso le quitara el control. ... Yo soy el constructor de ese puente.

Sasuke al escuchar la historia del viejo, no pudo evitar sentir una impotencia al saber como eran las personas que abusaban de su poder.

-Entonces, si lo eliminan, no habrá puente, y ese tal Gato gana. ... ¿Sera desgraciado?, los sujetos como esos me hacen enojar, me dan ganas de darle una paliza si lo veo.

Sakura como fanática que era, apoyo al Uchiha.

-Estoy segura que puedes contra ese tal gato y todo lo que te mande, Sasuke-Kun.

Kakashi por otro lado aun tenia preguntas sobre que hacerle a Tazuna, porque habían cosas que aun no encajaban.

-No lo entiendo. ... Si sabía que él era peligroso, ¿Porque ocultó sobre el peligro del viaje, y que enviarían algunos ninjas para matarlo?, ¿Porque nos mintió?. ...

Justo en ese instante, el constructor bajo la mirada algo triste.

-Porque la tierra de las olas, es una nación pequeña y muy pobre. ... Ni los nobles con más dinero tienen mucho. ... Las personas, y los que están construyendo ese puente, no pueden pagar una misión Rango B o A, porque es muy caro. ... Si ustedes terminan su misión dejándome en tierra, no habrá ningún puente. ... Me asesinaran antes de que llegue a casa. ... Pero, no se sientan mal por eso, por supuesto que mi pequeño nieto llorara, y supongo que mi hija condenara a los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, vivirá su vida con sufrimiento y maldiciéndolos por haber abandonado a su padre.

Kakashi no tenía muchas ganas de tener que afrontar una misión que en cualquier momento podía tornarse Rango A, pero sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto, fuese o no peligrosa la misión.

-No nos queda otro camino. ... No se preocupe, mantendremos su seguridad.

El grupo por fin habia llegado al otro lado, cuando los 4 bajaron del bote, Kakashi comenzó a calcular el tiempo que le tomaría hacer pasar al rubio.

-Veamos. ... Duramos alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar. ... Así que, hay que esperar 40 minutos por Naruto.

Sakura en cambio aun seguía con dudas sobre lo que había pasado con el rubio.

-Kakashi-Sensei, aun no entiendo, ¿Porque dejó que no se subiera al bote?.

El peliblanco no sabía como responder exactamente a la pregunta, ya que ni él tampoco sabía del porque uno de sus estudiantes tenia sobre peso a pesar de estar delgado.

-Es una pregunta interesante, puedes preguntárselo a Naruto cuando este aquí.

El hombre del bote no estaba seguro sobre si hacerlos esperar por el chico, ya que él sabía del peligro que se estaba afrontando Tazuna.

-¿Esta seguro que quiere esperar a que vuelva por el chico?.

A lo que Sasuke respondió.

-No se preocupe, somos buenos esperando.

Tras decir esas palabras, no pudo evitar enojarse un poco mientras observaba a Kakashi, ya que el mismo Jounin que estaba presente, los hacía esperar todo el tiempo, como la vez que los hizo esperar más de 5 horas en el campo de entrenamiento.

Luego de unos segundos, el hombre del bote comenzó a moverse hasta desaparecer en la neblina.

Luego de haber pasado 5 minutos, el hombre se detuvo al ver algo raro caminando por el lago.

-Hola.

Era Naruto que estaba de pie en el agua en medio de la espesa neblina.

Él no iba a esperar por mucho tiempo a que el bote regresara, ya que justo en el momento que sus compañeros se fueron en el bote, el chico decidió seguirlos a una distancia algo lejana.

-¿Pe-Pero que-que diablos?. ... No entiendo, si podías caminar por el agua, ¿Porque no nos seguiste?.

Rápidamente el rubio puso su gran mochila dentro del bote, para luego responderle con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es que, se me hace muy difícil. ... No puedo mantenerme en el agua por mucho tiempo, por eso me he quedado quieto esperando a que llegara. ...

Al cabo de terminar su oración, se subió al bote fingiendo estar cansado.

-Por cierto, podría guardarme este secreto, es que mis compañeros no saben que puedo caminar sobre el agua, y quiero sorprenderlos.

El hombre simplemente asintió con la cabeza dándole a suponer que estaba dispuesto a guardar su secreto, no era porque quisiese guardar su secreto, si no porque estaba un poco mas aliviado al ver que no tenía que tomar todo un viaje a buscar al rubio, ya que estaba a mas de mitad de camino.

-De acuerdo niño. ... Solo lo hare porque me hiciste ahorrar mucho tiempo del viaje.

Luego de haber pasado otros 5 minutos, Naruto habia llegado con el grupo.

-Ya llegue, ¿Me extrañaron?.

Kakashi estaba muy extrañado al ver que no habia pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Eh?, llegaste demasiado rápido. ...

Naruto por otro lado, le respondió con algo de seriedad en su voz.

-¿Rápido?, espere como media hora como un idiota a que vinieran por mí. ... Como sea, sigamos adelante y no perdamos más tiempo.

Sakura al escucharlo se habia confundido aun mas al ver lo molesto que estaba.

-Oye idiota, si tanto te molesta haber esperado, ¿Porque no te subiste al bote en primer lugar?.

Y justo en ese momento, el rubio le respondió observándola a los ojos.

-Es muy simple, no quería incomodarte. ...

Sakura no podía comprender que era lo que estaba diciendo su compañero al decir esas palabras.

-¿Que?, no te entiendo, ¿Que quieres decir con incomodarme?.

A lo que Naruto al escuchar la pregunta, simplemente apartó su mirada de ella.

-Por favor Sakura, no es un secreto para todos que no te agrado en nada. ... Incluso cuando hicimos la presentación cuando nos hicimos Genin, tú misma dijiste que no te agradaba.

La pelirosada sabía perfectamente que lo que habia dicho, habia sido puramente verdad.

-Si, pero. ... Eso fue hace mas una semana, tampoco es para tanto.

Pero eso no iba a detener a Naruto, ya que realmente las palabras que habia escuchado en esa ocasión, realmente le habían dolido.

-¿Segura que no es para tanto?. ... Dime, ¿Que fue lo que imaginaste cuando dije que me sacrificaría si alguno de ustedes estaba en peligro?. ... Déjame adivinar, seguramente pensaste algo sobre que estarías sola en un equipo con Sasuke o algo así, ¿Verdad?

La chica simplemente se habia quedado en silencio al no saber contra restar las afirmaciones de su compañero, ya que de verdad lo habia pensado por un momento.

El rubio por alguna extraña razón, se estaba comportando más raro de lo normal.

Sasuke era el único que se estaba dando cuenta de ello, ya que nunca lo habia visto comportarse de esa manera tan brusca con su compañera.

-Dobe, ¿Ocurre algo?, estas actuando más raro de lo normal.

-Sasuke, sabes muy bien que digo la verdad cuando se trata de personas que no les agrado demasiado. ... Mejor sigamos adelante, mientras más nos acercamos de la casa de Tazuna, menos tiempo Sakura estará cerca de mí.

La pelirosada se sentía un poco culpable al escuchar lo que había dicho el rubio.

Ella no se habia puesto a pensar que aquellas palabras que le habia dicho al rubio, le habían hecho daño.

Pero aun así, parecía que algo no andaba bien, ya que, hace unas horas el rubio había dicho que se sacrificaría por algunos de sus compañeros.

Ahora se encontraba muy confundida después de escuchar lo que había dicho el rubio.

Sasuke no entendía del todo del porque la actitud seria del rubio.

¿Habia ocurrido algo en el bote?, ¿Era alguien que se hacía pasar por Naruto?, eran preguntas de los cuales estaban rodando por la cabeza de los Genin.

Luego de unos segundos, el grupo comenzó a caminar.

Grupo del cual la pelirosada se habia quedado quieta al seguir pensando las cosas horribles que habia pensado antes.

Pero el Uchiha al percatarse de ello, se acercó a su compañera para darle algunos ánimos.

-No te preocupes Sakura, el Dobe puede enojarse a veces con alguien, pero yo lo conozco, se le pasara rápido.

La chica mencionada, no hizo más que asentir ante sus palabras, para luego comenzar a caminar.

Kakashi por otro lado, no sabía como afrontar esa situación, ya que si el rubio no quería estovarle a su compañera, no tenía el porqué obligarlo a cambiar de opinión.

-(Este chico es raro. ... Puede que tenga que hablar con él cuando lleguemos a casa de Tazuna. ... Solo espero que pueda oírme).

Todos simplemente decidieron ignorar a Naruto para seguir su camino.

Todos excepto Sasuke, que se le acercó para susurrarle un regaño.

-{Oye dobe, ¿No crees que estas exagerando?, si, dijo que no te agradaba, pero fue porque no te conoce bien, creo que deberías hablar con ella}.

El rubio por otro lado, estaba manteniéndose firme ante su palabra.

-{Me disculpare cuando ella se disculpe por haberme dicho idiota muchas veces. ...}

El Uchiha no le gustaba pensar que dos de sus compañeros estuviesen peleados por algo estúpido, así que trató de formular un plan para hacer que se disculparan entre los dos.

Pero, antes de que pudiese hacer algo, de un segundo a otro, el pelinegro lanzó un Kunai a los arbustos.

-¿Le di?.

El rubio al percatarse de eso, se acercó para ver a que le había dado.

Si, efectivamente le había dado, le había clavado el Kunai a un simple conejo blanco.

Naruto al acercarse al conejo, no pudo evitar molestarse al ver que un pobre animal indefenso habia muerto por culpa de su compañero.

-Sasuke, como vuelvas a matar a otro animal indefenso, yo seré el que te mate.

El Uchiha simplemente se rio de forma nerviosa al pensar que se habia equivocado.

-Lo siento, es que vi algo que parecía extraño. ...

Mientras que los dos Genin estaban peleando sobre la muerte de un pobre conejo, Kakashi se habia dado cuenta que algo extraño estaba pasando, pero al momento de juntar todos los puntos, soltó un grito al grupo.

-¡TODOS ABAJO!.

De la nada, entre los arboles apareció una espada gigante que se dirigía al grupo en horizontal.

Todo se veía en cámara lenta.

Kakashi había apartado a Tazuna de la dirección de la espada.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto iban a esquivar la espada, pero Sakura seguía inmóvil, ya que apenas se habia dado cuenta que estaban en peligro, porque estuvo distraída por las palabras que habia dicho el rubio.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que no le iba a dar tiempo esquivarla, así que sin pensarlo, empujó a la chica del camino de la espada.

No habría que ser adivino para saber que ocurrió después, ya que era obvio lo que iba a suceder.

Él realmente tenía que esquivar la espada, o toda su vida terminaría en ese instante.

Pero, este no era un cuento de hadas donde el héroe salvaba a la chica mientras él se libraba del ataque.

Sin que nadie del grupo se lo esperase, la espada, había sido clavada en el pecho del rubio.

Sakura que estaba tirada en el suelo por el empuje de Naruto, se giro para ver que habia ocurrido.

Pero con solo ver al rubio teniendo una espada clavada en el pecho, la habia dejado completamente atónita.

El rubio con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirosada, para darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mierda. ... Fin del juego. ... Supongo que tendré que volver a empezar. ... -Y tras decir su última oración, Naruto se desplomó de espaldas contra el suelo.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO*

.

*Notas de un desesperado autor*: "Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 12 remasterizado, y literalmente es una remasterización, ya que digamos que agregue y quite muchas cosas, por ejemplo, la muerte de los ninjas de la Neblina. ... Si, en la original los habia dejado vivir, pero al final no me termino de convencer, de todas maneras, no influyen en nada a la historia, así que simplemente los mate porque no les encontré una utilidad"

Anécdotas de este capítulo, recuerdo demasiado este capítulo, ya que literalmente, me quede sin electricidad por 4 días enteros, seguidos de 3 días sin internet o alguna comunicación telefónica. ... Y para los que recordaran, sabrán que fue una pesadilla total".

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya que es incluso más largo que el original.

Nos vemos para la siguiente.

Capitulo 13: "Mata rápido, muere joven"


	13. Capitulo 13: Mata rápido y muere joven

Capitulo 13: "Mata rápido y muere joven"

.

-Mierda. ... Fin del juego. ... Supongo que tendré que volver a empezar. ... -Y tras decir su última oración, Naruto se desplomó de espaldas contra el suelo.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba observando, uno de sus compañeros la habia empujado para salvar su vida, pero no solo eso.

Ya que la persona que la habia salvado, ahora mismo se encontraba en el suelo con una espada gigante clavada en su pecho.

Habia sucedido demasiado rápido, tanto que el grupo mismo apenas se estaba dando cuenta que Naruto se encontraba en el suelo.

Y como era de esperarse, la pelirosada soltó un grito aterrorizada al ver a su compañero muerto.

-¿Na-Naruto?.

Kakashi sobre todo, era el más sorprendido, ya que él sabía que el rubio era rápido como para esquivar el ataque.

Pero no pensó que al tratar de salvar a su compañera, se haría más lento.

Sasuke por otro lado, corrió preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo enojado para ver al cuerpo de su compañero que estaba en el suelo.

No se podía notar que estaba siquiera respirando, o algún indicio de palpitación en su cuerpo.

Trató de incluso verificar su pulso rezando que todo lo estaba sucediendo era un simple truco.

Tenía la esperanza de que el rubio en algún momento se intercambiaría con un objeto para esquivar el ataque, o que el cuerpo del rubio que estaba en el suelo, fuese un mísero clon.

Pero ese no era el caso, ya que el cuerpo de Naruto estaba soltando demasiada sangre.

Un clon de sombras era imposible que sangrara, y el Uchiha sabía eso perfectamente.

-No. ... ¡NOO!. ... ¡NARUTO!, ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!, ¡TAMBIEN DEBISTE ESQUIVARLO!.

Sasuke en su interior, estaba lleno de ira, ya que quería encontrar el responsable de tal acto y exterminarlo.

Pero, muy en el fondo, también sentía tristeza por haber perdido a su compañero.

El sentimiento de tristeza, lo habia sentido antes cuando se habia enterado que su hermano habia matado a toda su familia.

Pero, este sentimiento era diferente, ya que habia visto en primera fila como habían matado a uno de sus seres queridos.

La ira y la tristeza eran tan grandes que sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear mostrando su Sharingan de dos tomoes.

El Uchiha tenía tantas ganas de matar, que poco a poco, sus ojos Sharingan comenzaron a girar lentamente, hasta formar un Sharingan completo de 3 tomoes.

Por culpa de la perdida, hizo que sus ojos evolucionaran más rápido.

-Oh, genial. ... Ahora tengo que recuperar a mi Kubikiribocho y limpiarle la sangre.

Todos inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta, para ver quién era el que había lanzado aquella espada.

Era un hombre que estaba de pie sobre la rama de un árbol, del cual, el hombre estaba sin camisa, y se podía notar que llevaba un vendaje cubriendo su boca.

Kakashi sabía perfectamente quien era el sujeto que tenían enfrente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sasuke comenzó hacer varias poses de manos.

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!. ...

Él iba atacar directamente al hombre, no sabía quién era, pero tampoco le importaba, él solo quería matarlo para vengar la muerte de su amigo.

-"¡Katon!, ¡Jutsu bola de fuego!"

Una llamarada de fuego salió disparada de la boca del Uchiha.

Pero para el ninja misteriosos el ataque habia sido lento con la distancia de donde estaba, haciendo que él pudiera esquivarlo saltando a otro árbol.

Sasuke al ver que no habia dado en el blanco, comenzó a disparar más bolas de fuego.

Pero no era suficiente, ya que cada vez que el ninja misterioso esquivaba su ataque, el Uchiha se enojaba aun más.

Pero, para él le daba igual, le daba igual que se quedara sin Chakra, le daba igual quemar el bosque entero, con cuestión de vengarse, era más que suficiente.

-Deja de moverte, "Bola de fue. ..."

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera terminar su oración, Kakashi lo detuvo.

-¡No Sasuke!, ¡No gastes más Chakra!. ... Sé que estas enojado, y quieres atacarlo con todo lo que tienes. ... Pero, él no es como los otros ninjas. ...

El ninja misterioso no hizo más que reírse un poco mientras veía como los arboles ardían por las llamas que habia creado el chico.

-Por lo visto, eres Kakashi. ... El del ojo Sharingan. ...

-Y por lo visto, tú eres Zabuza Momochi, un ninja de la aldea escondida entre la Neblina. ... (Si él es nuestro oponente. ... Tendré que usar mi ojo. ... Sea como sea. ... No voy a dejar que muera otro más de mis estudiantes. ... Perdóneme Sensei. ... No pude cuidar a su hijo. ... Por culpa de mi propia estupidez. ...)

Justo en ese instante, el peliblanco levantó poco a poco su banda ninja, para revelar su ojo Sharingan.

Zabuza en cambio, volvió a reírse por el comentario del Jounin.

-Si, ahora tiene mucho más sentido. ... Ahora se porque esos inútiles de Gozu y Meizu no volvieron. ... Bueno, al menos pude vengar su estúpida muerte con uno de ellos. ... Por cierto, lamento por el chico, pero ya sabes, eso le pasa a cualquiera que se interponga en el camino de mi espada. ... Dejando la charla. ... Entrégame al anciano. ...

Justo en ese instante, Kakashi les disparó una orden a sus estudiantes.

-¡Rápido!, ¡Formación de batalla Manji!, proteger al señor Tazuna y mantenerse lejos de esta pelea.

Sakura en cambio, aun seguía inmóvil shockeada viendo el cuerpo del rubio que aun estaba en el suelo desangrándose.

No se había levantado ni siquiera del suelo desde que el rubio lo habia empujado.

Simplemente no se podía reponer, porque habia sido la primera vez que alguien habia muerto enfrente suyo.

Pero no solo eso, ya que también se encontraba culpándose a si misma por la muerte de su compañero.

Si hubiera prestado un poco mas de atención, Naruto no la fuera salvado, y ahora mismo, estaría vivo.

*Flashback*

.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me quieran muerto. ... Esto no es nada. ... Además, no quiero hacer mas misiones aburridas. ... No deberías estar preocupada, siempre estoy atento a todo, solo me hice el idiota a la hora del ataque, porque realmente estaba despreocupado. ... De todas maneras, mi vida no vale nada. ... Si algunos de ustedes están en peligro, me sacrificare por ustedes.

*Fin del Flashback*

.

La pelirosa en su mente, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-(Di-Dijo que se sacrificaría. ... Pero, después en el Bote. ...)

*Flashback*

.

-Oye idiota, si tanto te molesta haber esperado, ¿Porque no te subiste al bote en primer lugar?.

Y justo en ese momento, el rubio le respondió observándola a los ojos.

-Es muy simple, no quería incomodarte. ...

Sakura no podía comprender que era lo que estaba diciendo su compañero al decir esas palabras.

-¿Que?, no te entiendo, ¿Que quieres decir con incomodarme?.

A lo que Naruto al escuchar la pregunta, simplemente apartó su mirada de ella.

-Por favor Sakura, no es un secreto para todos que no te agrado en nada. ... Incluso cuando hicimos la presentación cuando nos hicimos Genin, tú misma dijiste que no te agradaba.

La pelirosada sabía perfectamente que lo que habia dicho, habia sido puramente verdad.

-Si, pero. ... Eso fue hace más de una semana, tampoco es para tanto.

Pero eso no iba a detener a Naruto, ya que realmente las palabras que habia escuchado en esa ocasión, realmente le habían dolido.

-¿Segura que no es para tanto?. ... Dime, ¿Que fue lo que imaginaste cuando dije que me sacrificaría si alguno de ustedes estaba en peligro?. ... Déjame adivinar, seguramente pensaste algo sobre que estarías sola en un equipo con Sasuke o algo así, ¿Verdad?

La chica simplemente se habia quedado en silencio al no saber contra restar las afirmaciones de su compañero, ya que de verdad lo habia pensado por un momento.

*Fin del Flashback*

.

-(No, no entiendo. ... Si tanto te molestaba, ¿Porque no me dejaste morir?. ...)

Kakashi al ver que la chica no se movía, le gritó para hacer que regresara a la realidad.

-¡Sakura!. ... Tienes que ponerte firme. ... Sé que Naruto ya no está con nosotros, pero no podemos bajar la guardia y dejar que este tipo se salga con la suya. ...

El Uchiha en cambio no hizo más que comerse la orden de su Sensei sabiendo que no estaba jugando.

Él quería pelear contra el ninja de la neblina, pero sabía que cuando su Sensei hablaba sobre que iba a pelear, era porque el sujeto que tenían enfrente, era alguien sumamente peligroso.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura, se pusieron al lado de Tazuna dándole la espalda, mientras portaban un Kunai en sus respectivas manos.

La chica en cambio, aun seguía asustada por lo que habia ocurrido hace varios minutos atrás, donde el rubio habia muerto delante de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, sin venir a cuento, el ambientó comenzó a nublarse.

-Parece que veré el Sharingan en acción. ... No sé si esto es honor, o si es suerte. ... No sé si lo sabes Kakashi. ... Pero, en la unidad de asesinatos de la aldea de la Neblina, tenemos la estricta orden de matarte cuando seas visto. ... Estas en el libro bingo. ... Te llaman; el ninja que ha copiado más de 1000 Jutsus. ... Kakashi: "El ninja que copia".

El peliblanco simplemente se quedó en silencio viendo como su oponente hablaba con una voz fría sedienta de sangre.

Kakashi no iba a gastar energías en hablar, ya era estúpido hablar con alguien quien te quería muerto.

-Basta de charlas. ... Necesito exterminar al viejo, ahora. ... Pero, parece que tendré que eliminarte a ti primero, ¿No es así Kakashi?.

Tras decir sus palabras, Zabuza saltó del árbol, para aterrizar en el lago que estaba cerca.

Y levantando su mano izquierda por encima de su cabeza, y teniendo la otra cerca de su boca, comenzó hacer uno de sus Jutsus más característicos a la hora de matar gente.

-¡Arte Ninja!, "¡Jutsu ocultarse en la neblina!".

Y de un segundo para otro, Zabuza desapareció en el aire, haciendo que la neblina aumentara su tamaño.

No parecía ser una niebla común y corriente, ya que esta, seguía aumentando su tamaño con cada segundo que pasaba.

La neblina ya era tan espesa, que apenas se podía observar las cosas que estaban a tan siquiera a un metro.

-Se-Sensei. ... ¿Esta seguro que puede contra él?. -Preguntó Sakura del cual se podía notar que sus manos estaban temblando.

-No te preocupes, yo los protegeré con mi vida, a todos ustedes. ... No permitiré que otro de mis compañeros mueran. ... Confía en mí.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Kakashi se dio la vuelta para darle una pequeña sonrisa a su estudiantes. La sonrisa parecía ser sincera, pero eso no iba a quitar el miedo que sentía la pobre chica que aun seguía asustada por lo que fuera a suceder.

Poco a poco, la espesa neblina seguía amentando su densidad, hasta haber llegado a un punto donde el grupo ni siquiera se podía observar bien sus propias manos.

Y como era de esperarse de un asesino, Zabuza comenzó a monologar.

-8 puntos. ... 8 puntos en donde atacar. ... Laringe. ... Columna. ... Pulmones. ... Hígado. ... Yugular. ... Riñones. ... Arteria subclavia. ... Corazón. ... Ahora, ¿Cual será mi primer punto de ataque?.

Kakashi ya estando harto de la neblina, formó una pose de manos para expulsar un poco de chakra para alejar un poco la neblina y hacer que disminuyera su enorme densidad.

Y como si se tratara de un flash, Zabuza ya se encontraba justo detrás de los Genin quienes cubrían al constructor del puente.

-Son demasiado lentos. -Decia el ninja de la neblina con un fuerte susurro, mientras recuperaba su espada del cuerpo del rubio.

Pero él no se iba a detener a tan solo recuperar su preciada espada, ya que, estando tan cerca del viejo, decidió atacarlo para terminar con esto rápido.

Kakashi al percatarse de que Zabuza estaba detrás, se movió a una alta velocidad clavándole un Kunai en su espalda.

Pero, en el lugar donde el peliblanco había clavado su Kunai, no habia ni una mísera gota de sangre, si no que literalmente estaba sangrando agua.

Habia sido toda una mentira, el tipo que estaba siendo apuñalado por Kakashi, habia sido un simple clon del agua, del cual, a los pocos segundos, se deshizo dejando la Kubikiribocho en el aire.

Pero el Zabuza real, aun teniendo la ventaja sobre que nadie sabía su posición exacta, aprovechó el momento para aparecer detrás del peliblanco, para recuperar su espada, y contar el cuerpo de su oponente de un solo movimiento.

El movimiento del corte habia sido tan rápido, que habia dejado una estela roja de sangre que aun seguía fresca.

Zabuza con una gran sonrisa, sabía que habia ganado, habia eliminado al único que podía ser una molestia de su misión.

Pero, su sonrisa desapareció, cuando se dio cuenta que Kakashi también se habia convertido en agua.

Y antes de que el ninja de la neblina se diera cuenta, Kakashi estaba detrás de él, rodeando su cuello con un Kunai.

-Estas acabado.

Todo habia sucedido demasiado rápido, ni siquiera les habia dado tiempo a los Genin, analizar todo lo que habia ocurrido.

Zabuza por otro lado, no hizo más que reírse antes las palabras del peliblanco.

-¿"Estas acabado"?. ... Bueno, estás lleno de sorpresas. ... Ya habías copiado mi Jutsu de clon de agua mientras daba mi monologo. ... Muy hábil. ... Pero, veo que aun no has entendido. ... Tu técnica no es más que una imitación barata. ... Jamás seré vencido por un ninja copión como tú. ... Porque. ... ¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAN TAN FACIL!.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Zabuza se deshizo en agua dejando caer la Kubikiribocho al suelo.

Kakashi aun tratando de mantener su pensamiento frio, trató de analizar por donde vendría el ataque de Zabuza.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la espada gigante del ninja de la neblina, que aun seguía quieta en el suelo, se habia destransformado revelando al verdadero Zabuza.

Y con un rápido movimiento, pateó a Kakashi mandándolo en dirección al lago.

El ninja de la neblina no tenía pensado matarlo, para él sería demasiado fácil.

El peliblanco tras caer en el lago, se dio cuenta que no era agua de verdad.

Zabuza, apareciendo arriba del Jounin, hace múltiples pose manos.

-Ja, eres un estúpido por confiarte, ¡Jutsu prisión de agua!.

El agua extraña que Kakashi había mencionado antes, comenzó a levantarse para rodear su cuerpo hasta formarse una esfera de agua.

Kakashi en su mente, sabía que tenía que ser un Jutsu ridículo, ya que era simplemente agua.

-(¿Escapar atreves de agua?, gran error. ... Espera, ¿Que?).

Luego de unos segundos, el peliblanco lo habia entendido, ya que, al tratar de mover su cuerpo, se le hacía imposible.

-Ni lo intentes. ... Si, esta prisión esta hecha de agua, pero es más dura que el acero. ... Es imposible pelear cuando no puedes moverte, ¿Verdad?. ... Terminare contigo después, pero antes, quisiera que vieras como tus pequeños amigos son eliminados. ... No te preocupes, será rápido, digo, ya elimine a uno de ellos. ... ¡Jutsu clon de agua!.

La pelea que habían presenciado, hacia sucedido demasiado rápido.

Los Genin no sabía que hacer ante la amenaza que les tenía enfrente, su Sensei habia sido capturado por alguien cuyo poder sobre pasaba al suyo, pero ellos no tenían muchas opciones, tenían que hacer algo rápido.

-Es-es-esto es imposible. ... Capturaron al Sensei. ... -Sakura estaba algo atónica al ver que el ninja del a neblina iba a matarlos.

Sasuke por otro lado, se mantuvo frio ante el peligro, él quería tener la oportunidad de vengar a su amigo, y este sería un buen momento para mostrar sus habilidades.

Pero antes, tenía que derrotar al clon de agua de Zabuza.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Si nos quieres muertos!, ¡Entonces, ven con todo lo que tengas maldito!.

El ninja de la neblina no hizo más que reírse ante las palabras del Uchiha.

-Parece que tienes muchas agallas, niño. ... Aunque, te faltan más que palabras de valentía para convertirte en un verdadero ninja.

El clon de agua dio unos pasos hacia delante no temiendo que pudieran hacer los Genin.

-Sa-Sa-Sasuke-Kun, ¿Es-Estas seguro que puedes contra él?.

Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que habia sido capaz el Zabuza original, pero no sabía con certeza, que tan fuerte seria su clon de agua.

El Uchiha por otro lado, habia ignorado por completo las palabras de su compañera.

Él sabía perfectamente que su compañera no sería capaz de mantener una pelea contra un ninja enemigo.

Para el Uchiha, él sabía que era la única esperanza para que el grupo pudiera sobrevivir, así que tomó la iniciativa de atacar primero para evitar un ataque sorpresa.

Y haciendo varias poses de mano, Sasuke los arrojo su Jutsu característico.

-¡Jutsu bola de fuego!.

Para el ninja de la neblina, era un ataque que ya habia visto con anterioridad, era un ataque lento, así que seria fácil esquivarlo.

O, eso era lo que el clon de Zabuza pensaba, hasta que del interior de la bola de fuego salieran disparados varios Kunais.

Para su mala suerte, el clon tenia la guardia tan baja, que tuvo que cubrirse del ataque usando su espada, haciendo que varios de los Kunais lanzados se clavarán al suelo.

El Clon de Zabuza, estando a punto de esquivar la bola de fuego que aun iba en su dirección, el suelo bajo sus pies explotó de la nada, porque los Kunais que habia lanzado el Uchiha, tenían sellos explosivos.

Solo se podía ver humo en el lugar, pero ese no era el motivo suficiente para no seguir atacando.

-(Tengo que terminar con esto rápido). ... ¡Katon! ¡Estilo de fuego!, ¡Jutsu flor del fénix!.

Las múltiples bolas de fuego impactaron con gran fuerza el lugar donde estaba el clon.

Y tras unos segundos de un intenso bombardeo, el Zabuza se había sorprendido un poco al ver lo fuerte que era el pelinegro.

Pero eso era todo, solo estaba un poco sorprendido.

-Impresionando niño. ... Pero, debo decir una cosa. ... Debiste ver hacia donde apuntabas.

Y en un parpadeo, el clon de Zabuza, apareció detrás del chico agarrándolo del cuello, y estrellándolo de cara contra el suelo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!. -Gritó la pelirosa muy preocupada.

Luego de que el clon de Zabuza pusiera a Sasuke a tragar un poco de tierra, lo arrojó hacia un árbol con mucha fuerza.

-Niño, fue buen estrategia. ... Puede que te haya subestimado un poco después de todo.

Kakashi tras ver que no podían contra el clon, le disparó una orden al grupo.

-Escuchen, tomen al constructor de puente y corran lo más rápido posible, no pueden ganar esta pelea, él esta usando toda su fuerza para mantenerme encerrado, así que solo puede atacarlos con su clon de agua, pero el clon no puede alejarse demasiado de su cuerpo real, si se alejan suficiente de él, no podrá seguirlos, ¡Ahora corran!.

El Uchiha por otro lado trataba de levantarse para seguir luchando, pero, habia desperdiciado demasiado Chakra a lo idiota cuando le habia dado el ataque de ira.

-¡No!. ... No podemos huir aunque quisiéramos. ... El clon solo estaba jugando conmigo. ... Él muy maldito se mueve demasiado rápido. ... Además, esto no puede. ... Esto no puede acabar así. ... Huir no es una opción. ... No puedo dejar que el asesino de mi compañero se salga con la suya. ...

Sakura en cambio estaba alterada tras escuchar lo que habia dicho su compañero, al escuchar que no había ninguna salida, la habia hecho perder la esperanza de todo.

Por un momento habia pensado que saldría viva de esta cuando vio a su amado lanzar una lluvia de llamas sobre el clon, pero ese momento, habia ocurrido demasiado rápido.

-(No. ... No podemos hacer nada. ... Sasuke-Kun ni siquiera le hizo un rasguño, a pesar de ser un clon. ... El Sensei esta atrapado. ... Naruto esta muerto cuando intentó protegerme. ... Yo. ... Yo sigo soy una inútil en esta situación. ... Seguro que Sasuke-Kun me debe odiar por esto. ... Si tan solo fuera más fuerte. ... Ahora, ¿Que vamos hacer?, No podemos contra un Jounin. ... ¿Vamos a morir?. ...)

Para el grupo, todo estaba perdido, Kakashi, quien era el más fuerte del grupo, estaba inmovilizado.

Se había acabado la esperanza de sobrevivir, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que todas las personas que estuvieran en ese lugar, terminen muertos.

Eso era lo que todos pensaban hasta que de la nada, apareció de los arboles una Fuma Shuriken girando en dirección hacia el clon de Zabuza.

Eso era lo que el clon pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta que había seguido de largo, para ir directo al Zabuza real que tenia detrás.

Sin lugar a dudas, Zabuza había visto la Fuma Shuriken a lo lejos.

-Un ataque sorpresa, muy astuto. ... Pero no lo suficiente, mis reflejos son lo suficientemente rápidos como para atraparlo con la mano.

Poco a poco, la Fuma Shuriken se acercaba al Zabuza real, el ninja de la neblina simplemente tenía que atraparlo con la mano.

Pero sin previo aviso, la Fuma Shuriken se transformó en Naruto.

Era algo que nadie se lo hubiese esperado, todos los que estaban presente, se habían quedado sorprendido por completo al ver que el rubio aun seguía vivo.

Zabuza sobre todo, era el que estaba aun más sorprendido por haber caído en un truco, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que el rubio ya estaba muy cerca de él.

Con la velocidad que iba el chico, el ninja de la neblina pensó que iban a apuñalarlo con un Kunai, pero, la idea que tenía en mente, estaba más lejos de la realidad de lo que pensaba.

Ya que, Naruto lo había abrazado tanto con los brazos, como con las piernas.

-"Surprise Motherf Fucker". -Decía Naruto con una mirada maliciosa mientras aun abrazaba a Zabuza.

-¡¿Que?!. ... ¡Suéltame maldito niño!.

Justó en ese mismo instante, el rubio cambió su voz a una de un niño pequeño.

-¿Cuales son las palabras mágicas?, Si no lo dices, no me soltare. ...

-¡Maldito niño!, ¡Que me sueltes he dicho!.

Zabuza no andaba con juegos, tanto que tuvo que deshacerse del clon de agua, para poder utilizar su brazo para golpear al rubio e intentar quitárselo de encima.

Naruto por otro lado, estaba resistiendo los golpes aun manteniendo una sonrisa.

-Tú lo pediste. ... ¡ALLAHU AKBAR!.

Y tras un grito, Naruto explotó, haciendo que la fuerza del impacto, hiciera que Zabuza cayera al lago, mientras que Kakashi, saliera volando impactando contra los arboles.

Pero estando dentro de la prisión de Agua, el daño tendría que haber sido menor que el que Zabuza había recibido.

Los Genin que estaban presenciando la batalla, no comprendían que habia ocurrido, aun estaban tan atónitos porque Naruto siguiera vivo, para luego verlo explotar.

-Pe-Pero. ... ¿Que esta pasando?. -Preguntó Sasuke demasiado confundido por no saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Él claramente habia visto como su compañero habia sido apuñalado con una espada, habia visto como su sangre salía de su cuerpo, era totalmente imposible que alguien se levantara como si nada después de haber recibido un daño tan grave.

-Se-se-se supone que Naruto había muerto por la espada de ese tal Zabuza.

La pelirosada rápidamente señalo y observo el cuerpo del rubio.

Pero ella quedo sorprendida al ver que al lado del cuerpo del rubio desangrado, estaba otro Naruto de pie con una gran sonrisa.

-Mira como explota, nada mejor que un clon de sombras lleno de sellos explosivos.

Sakura en su mente se encontraba igual de confundida que Sasuke.

-(¿Na-Naruto esta vivo?. ... Pero. ... ¿Que fue lo que hizo?).

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir esas preguntas, Sasuke aun estando adolorido, se acerco al grupo.

-Estas vivo. ... ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?. ... Te clavaron una espada gigante en el pecho, y estabas sangrando. ... Y no me vengas con que te reemplazaste con un clon. ... Sabemos que es imposible que un clon de sombra pueda sangrar. ... ¿Acaso es un Genjutsu?.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que tenía que dar muchas explicaciones, pero, él sabía que no era el momento para ello, así que simplemente formo una pose de manos.

-Es una Larga historia, se los contare luego, la batalla aun no ha terminado, no utilicé suficientes sellos explosivos para evitar matar a Kakashi. ... Posiblemente Zabuza este por ahí herido y muy enojado.

Y tras terminar su oración, el cuerpo de rubio que estaba desangrándose en el suelo, desapareció en un humo.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke, aun seguían confundidos al no saber cual era ese Jutsu que había usado el rubio.

Pero antes de que los Genin pudieran hacer otra pregunta, Naruto se agarró la cabeza por una corta, pero fuerte migraña que le habia provocado al recibir los recuerdos de su clon desangrado.

-(Mierda, esto realmente duele. ... El lado bueno es que pasa rápido. ... No me jodas, la ultima vez no me habia dolido tanto. ... Creo que el estúpido pergamino olvidó mencionar que el dolor de cabeza aumentaba cuanto más tiempo el clon siga activo. ... Ahora entiendo porque era un Jutsu prohibido).

Sus compañeros algo preocupados le preguntaron que le habia ocurrido en ese momento.

Pero el rubio rápidamente se recompuso negando con la cabeza, él tenía que mantenerse totalmente relajado para no preocuparlos.

Mientras tanto con Kakashi, él se encontraba tirando en el suelo algo adolorido, ya que no había visto venir la explosión de su estudiante.

-(¿Como es que me dolió?, ¿No se supone que esa prisión de agua era de acero?. ... Al menos estoy libre. ... Que bueno que ese chico no esté tan loco como para haber usado demasiados sellos explosivos. ...)

Tras levantarse del suelo, el peliblanco se reencontró con el grupo observando algo intrigado por lo que habia hecho el chico.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo sobreviviste al ataque de la espada?.

El rubio simplemente se cruzo de brazos algo enojado por la pregunta.

-¿Que acaso decir "Gracias" es difícil?, te salve la vida. ... Responderé tu pregunta más tarde, primero ocúpate de Zabuza. ... (Menudo desgraciado, le salvo la vida y me hace preguntas, creo que debí usar más explosivos para dejarlo más lastimado).

Y de un momento a otro, Zabuza volvió a incorporarse a la pelea, pero no estando de buen humor.

Al contrario, estaba realmente enojado por haber sido lastimado por un niño.

-¡Maldito Niño!. ... ¡Me la vas a pagar!. -Decia el ninja de la neblina apuntando con su espada.

El rubio por otro lado, le hacía mucha gracia ver como Zabuza le estaba amenazando.

-Si si si, "Estoy enojado, me vengare de ti, bla bla bla bla". ... Venga, solo ladras, pero no muerdes. ... Regla numero 1 de un asesino: "Si vas a matar a alguien, mátalo de una vez, no hagas el imbécil, porque nunca sabes que ocurrirá después. ... Ah, por cierto, tengo hambre, ¿Quieren terminar con esta estúpida pelea de relleno de una vez?, este capítulo se esta haciendo muy largo.

Y sin mucha espera, Zabuza comenzó a correr para tratar de golpear al rubio con la espada.

-¡Voy hacer que te arrepientas por lo que me hiciste!.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar el ataque, Kakashi detuvo el ataque de la espada usando solo un Kunai.

-Antes tendrás que matarme.

La batalla habia vuelto a comenzar, ambos ya se encontraban lastimados por la explosión.

Ambos ya se encontraban sobre el lago mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin hacer nada.

Zabuza queriendo terminar con esto rápido, aprovecho el agua del lago para crear un Jutsu empezando a formar múltiples poses de manos.

Pero no era el único que lo estaba haciendo, ya que Kakashi estaba haciendo lo mismo para utilizar un Jutsu.

Zabuza no sabía que Jutsu iba a usar Kakashi, tenía que tener la guardia en alto para cualquier posible ataque.

-¡Suiton, Jutsu Dragón de Agua!. -Dijeron ambos Jounin al mismo tiempo.

Tanto Kakashi como Zabuza, les aparecieron detrás de ellos, 2 serpientes gigantes formados por el agua del lago.

Ambas serpientes se atacaron entre si por encima del lago, pero la fuerza eran tan igualadas que se terminaron destruyendo ellas mismas.

Zabuza no podía comprender del todo lo que habia pasado, ¿Habia sido una casualidad?, ¿O simplemente habían copiado su técnica?.

-(Maldito Kakashi. ... Debo terminar esto rápido. ... Ese niño me hizo más daño del que creí. ...)

El ninja de la neblina sabía perfectamente que no podía atacarlo de frente, tenía que atacarlo sin que se diera cuenta, y para eso, tendría que volver a utilizar el Jutsu de la neblina para ocultarse.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez. ... ¿Pero que?.

Justo en el momento en el que Zabuza trataba de volver hacer los movimientos del "Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina", Kakashi había seguido sus movimientos a la perfección.

Mientras tanto, el grupo que estaba observando la pelea, se sorprendía al ver que el peliblanco actuaba como el espejo de Zabuza.

-No solo lo esta siguiendo. ... Se mueve igual y al mismo tiempo. -Decia el viejo observando la pelea.

Sakura por otro lado, se encontraba un poco feliz al ver que no iba a morir este dia.

Sin duda, haber perdido la esperanza, habia sido un golpe fuerte para su corazón.

-Eso no importa, siempre y cuando nuestro Sensei pueda vencerlo, todo estará bien.

Justo en ese instante, Naruto le respondió con la boca llena.

-Asi se habla, pero creo que se están tardando un poco.

El pelinegro al darse la vuelta, se da cuenta que su compañero estaba comiendo un tazón de ramen instantáneo.

-¿Pero que?, ¡¿Que diablos estas haciendo?!.

-Pues, comer, creo que es algo obvio.

-Dobe, no me refiero a eso. ... ¡¿Porque estar comiendo en una situación como esta?!.

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros en silencio comiendo su ramen instantáneo mientras observaba al grupo extrañado por lo relajado que estaba el chico.

Para ellos, simplemente no era normal que alguien estuviera tranquilo mientras se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea a muerte.

-(No puedo creer que me haya preocupado por él). ... Naruto, eres un idiota. ... -Decía Sakura algo enojada volviendo a mirar la pelea de los Jounin.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta con la pelea a muerte de los Jounin.

Zabuza se encontraba un poco alterado al ver que Kakashi copiaba todos sus movimientos.

-No podrás vencerme con esos trucos baratos. -Dijeron ambos Jounin al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Que?!. ... Maldito, cuando haya terminado contigo, ya no podrás copiarme como un mono nunca más.

Zabuza no podía comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, era totalmente imposible que alguien pudiera imitarlo a la perfección en el mismo segundo en el que estaba hablando. Pero justo en ese momento, antes de que el ninja de la neblina pudiera hacer su Jutsu, Kakashi se le adelantó activando el suyo primero.

-¡Suiton!, ¡Jutsu vortex gigante!.

-(¡¿Que?!, ¡Imposible!, ¡¿Como me ha copiado el Jutsu si ni siquiera lo he utilizado?!).

Zabuza estaba demasiado confundido, pero a la vez sorprendido por ver lo que era capaz el ninja que copia.

Y como era de esperarse del Jutsu, un anillo gigante de agua apareció al frente de Kakashi.

El ninja de la neblina tenía que esquivar ese ataque a cualquier costa, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía moverse del sitio donde estaba parado.

Y en menos de un segundo, el anillo de agua se convirtió en una especie de huracán de agua en horizontal, del cual, salió disparada hacia Zabuza.

El agua arrastró a Zabuza por casi todo el bosque, haciéndolo chocar contra los árboles, arbustos, e incluso contra el suelo, a simple vista, se podía ver que estaba siendo tratado como un muñeco de trapo.

Luego de unos segundos, el ninja de la neblina termino su recorrido chocando contra el último árbol que estaba en su camino.

Su fuerza se habia ido casi por completo por haber resistido el ataque, poco a poco la marea del agua iba bajando, para su suerte, él se encontraba de pie, pero, antes que de pudiera hacer algo.

Es recibido por varios Kunais que se le clavaron por el cuerpo.

Kakashi sabía que tenía que terminar con esto rápido, ya que no podía arriesgarse a dejar vivo a un asesino como Zabuza.

En cambio, para el ninja de la neblina, aun se le hacia difícil pensar sobre que habia ocurrido, ahora comprendía del porque llamaban a Kakashi el ninja que copia, pero aun se preguntaba, como hacía para copiar Jutsus sin siquiera haberlos visto antes.

-Es-Es imposible. ... ¡¿Acaso, Ves el Futuro?!.

Y estando arriba de un árbol, el peliblanco le respondió rápidamente con una voz seria.

-Si, veo el futuro. ... Y el futuro me dice que estas acabado.

Pero antes de que Kakashi pudiera acertar su último golpe, Zabuza fue recibido por varias agujas en el cuello.

Y como era de esperarse, el ninja de la neblina soltó un grito de dolor para luego caer al suelo.

El grupo exceptuando al rubio, se habían quedado sorprendidos por lo sucedido, ya que el ataque prácticamente habia salido de la nada.

Naruto por otra parte, simplemente estaba tratando de recordar si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era correcto a lo del anime, ya que el chico no quería complicarse la vida en cambiar la historia para luego no saber nada después.

-(Ese ataque. ... Si, debió ser ese tipo. ... Bueno, por ahora, esta pasando justo como en el anime. ... Solo espero que esto se mantenga así).

Y como era de esperarse para Naruto, un chico con una máscara de Anbu, habia aparecido en la rama de un árbol.

-Tenías razón. ... Estaba acabado. ... -Le dijo el ninja enmascarado a Kakashi.

El peliblanco al ver que su oponente habia caído al suelo, se acercó para comprobar sus pulsaciones para ver si estaba realmente muerto.

-Si. ... Esta muerto. ...

Luego de aquellas palabras, el ninja enmascarado desapareció y apareció al lado del cuerpo de Zabuza.

-Gracias, había buscado a Zabuza por mucho tiempo. ... Esperando la oportunidad, para finalmente matarlo.

El Jounin simplemente volvió a cubrir su ojo Sharingan al saber que la batalla habia terminado.

Para él sin duda, con esta pelea habia estado muy cerca de morir.

-Por tu mascara, debo suponer que eres un Anbu de la aldea escondida entre la neblina.

El enmascarado asintió en afirmación como respuesta.

Hubieron algunos segundos de silencio de los cuales, el Anbu estaba tratando de cargar el cuerpo de Zabuza en su espalda.

-No se preocupen, su angustia termino, del resto me encargo yo. ... Hay muchos secretos dentro de este cuerpo, los cuales. ...

Justo antes de que el Anbu pudiera terminar de hablar, Naruto lo interrumpió con aburrimiento en su voz.

-Si si si, no me cuentes tu vida, ya llévatelo de una vez. ...

Y como era de esperarse, la pelirosada lo regañó.

-¡Naruto!, ¡Eres un idiota!, debes tener más respeto hacia los Anbu.

-¿Tener respeto?. ... Pero si ese "Camper se robo la Kill", y ni siquiera me dieron la asistencia.

Todos estaban confundidos por las palabras que habia dicho el rubio, no comprendían quera lo que habia dicho, así que simplemente decidieron ignorarlo.

-No importa. ... Es hora de irme.

El Anbu, haciendo una pose de manos con una sola mano, desaparece en un remolino junto con el cuerpo de Zabuza que estaba en su espalda.

-Perfecto, oigan, se nos hace tarde y esa porción de fideos instantáneos no me lleno por completo. ... Vamos viejo, esta es la parte donde nos dice en que dirección esta tu casa.

Los compañeros del rubio junto con su Sensei, lo estaban observando algo enojados por lo que habia ocurrido.

Que alguien estuviera pendiente más de comer que salvar su vida, era simplemente extraño y estúpido al mismo tiempo.

-¡Dobe! ¡Quiero explicaciones!, ¿Como hiciste para que tu clon pudiera sangrar?, ¿Que no desaparecen al recibir un golpe muy fuerte?, además, ¿Porque diablos fingiste tu muerte?.

El rubio al escucharlo no hizo más que soltar un suspiro de frustración al escuchar que lo estaban regañando, él habia salvado el dia y nadie siquiera le habia dado las gracias.

-Oigan, ¿Donde están las gracias?. ... Sin mí, todos estarían muertos. ... Además, fingí mi muerte porque quería que fuera una sorpresa en caso de que alguien nos fuese atacar, y como vieron, mi plan salió bien.

Kakashi por otro lado, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el Jutsu que habia utilizado el chico.

Él habia leído que habia un Jutsu aun más fuerte que el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", solo que este era mucho más peligroso de usar, tanto, que afectaba al usuario.

-(Un clon que sangra. ... ¿Este chico sabe de ese Jutsu prohibido?. ... Tendría sentido. ... Los informes decían que aprendió el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" en el bosque cuando robo el pergamino, ¿Realmente consiguió aprender otro Jutsu del pergamino?. ... Es muy difícil pensar que haya podido aprender un Jutsu prohibido tan peligroso él solo, ¿Alguien más le habrá ayudado?).

Mientras que el peliblanco seguía hablando en su mente, el Uchiha seguía molesto por su compañero por lo que habia sucedido.

-Si no te conociera, ahora mismo te estaría ahorcando.

Pero justo en ese instante, la personalidad del rubio cambio a una sonriente.

-Relájate Sasuke, se que te dolió mucho perder el amor de tu vida por un rato, pero ya estoy aquí para que me sigas amado como siempre lo has hecho.

Aquellas palabras solo hicieron enojar aun mas al Uchiha, obviamente si le habia dolido perder a un compañero, pero al ver que se habia tratado de un engaño y ver como el rubio se burlaba de ello, eran más que motivos para querer golpearlo.

-Para la próxima cuando te corte una espada, espero que sea de verdad. -Decia el pelinegro apartando la vista del rubio.

Uno se podía pensar que la tención entre ambos era algo gruesa, pero a simple vista era como cualquier pelea entre chicos.

Pero Tazuna, no sabiendo como era la relación entre los dos, decidió poner fin a la discusión mostrando una sonrisa.

-Oigan oigan oigan, ¿Que tal si terminamos esta conversación en mi casa?.

A lo que Naruto, le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me parece buena idea, estoy algo cansado de tanto caminar. ...

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar su oración, la pelirosada se le acercó para darle una bofetada.

-¡Eres un imbécil!, pensé que habías muerto. ... Pensé que habia sido por mi culpa. ... Pero tú estabas por ahí escondido en quién sabe dónde.

Ella misma habia sentido una gran desesperación por lo que habia ocurrido, la angustia de perder a su compañero por su culpa, para luego esperar ser asesinada, habia sido demasiado para ella. Naruto por otro lado, se habia dejado golpear ya que en partes si se habia merecido la bofetada, ya que habia recordado lo que habia hecho su clon momentos después de reencontrarse con el grupo.

-(Genial, ¿En dónde me he metido?. ... Supongo que debí pensar en un mejor plan). ... Esta bien chicos. ... Si, debí contarles de mi plan, pero era algo arriesgado si alguien nos hubiera escuchado. ... Lo siento, ¿Si?. ... No debí preocuparlos, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. ...

Y después de aquellas palabras, hubo un pequeño silencio, solo se podía escuchar el viento soplar por el bosque aun cubierto de neblina.

Kakashi por otro lado, quería respuestas sobre el Jutsu que habia utilizado el rubio, ya que si se trataba del Jutsu que estaba imaginando, era de suponer que habia una posibilidad sobre que haya robado incluso más Jutsus del pergamino.

-Naruto, ¿Podrías decirme el nombre del. ...?.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo, ya que su cuerpo habia dejado de responder de un segundo para otro.

Y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, el peliblanco cayó al suelo.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei?, ¡¿Sensei!?.

Sasuke rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo de su Sensei para auxiliarlo.

Como era de esperarse, todos incluyendo a Naruto se habían confundido por lo que habia ocurrido ya que no era normal que alguien cayera al suelo como si nada.

-(¿Eh?, ¿Pero que diablos?. ... Yo no recuerdo que esto hubiera pasado en el anime. ... ¿Acaso cambié la historia?. ... Mierda, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo. ... Maldita sea, ya llegue al punto donde ya no puedo recordar casi nada a la perfección. ... Espero que esto sea parte del anime porque si no, estoy realmente en problemas como descubra que esto no era parte de la historia).

Luego de los pocos segundos, el Uchiha pudo comprobar sus pulsaciones para ver si aun seguida vivo, y efectivamente, Kakashi aun seguía con vida.

-No se preocupen, no esta muerto, creo que solo se desmayó. ...

Sasuke no podía comprobar con exactitud lo que habia ocurrido, pero estaba haciendo lo mejor posible.

-¿Que vamos hacer?. -Preguntó Sakura preocupada por su Sensei.

A lo que rápidamente Naruto le respondió haciendo una cruz con los dedos de sus manos para crear un clon de sombras.

-Yo me encargo. ... Si soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar una mochila gigante, cargar el cuerpo de Kakashi no será nada.

Luego de unos segundos, el clon del rubio se encontraba cargando el cuerpo del peliblanco en su espalda.

Si, era algo extraño ver como un niño llevaba en la espalda un hombre.

-¿Seguro puedes con él?. ... Yo podría ayudarte si quieres. -Preguntó el viejo no conociendo la fuerza de Naruto, pero era normal, ya que no sabía el peso estaba llevando en la gran mochila.

Pero el clon del rubio simplemente ignoro la petición de ayuda del viejo, ya que si querían llegar a la casa de Tazuna, alguien tenía que llevar el cuerpo de Kakashi sin detenerse.

-Debemos seguir adelante, ¿Podría guiarnos de una vez?, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

El viejo simplemente le respondió asintiendo su cabeza, para luego comenzar a caminar.

Ellos tenían que llegar rápido a su destino, ya que aun seguían estando al aire libre en el bosque.

El rubio no habia creado un clon para cargar a Kakashi por simple flojera, si no que lo habia creado para tener total libertar en caso de que alguien más los fuese atacar.

Pasaron algunos minutos de los cuales ninguno del grupo hablaba, ya que se habían percatado del peligro que aun los estaba asechando.

Pero, poco a poco ese sentimiento de peligro disminuía al ver que la neblina estaba desapareciendo.

El Naruto real ahora se encontraba más relajado, ya que ahora podía ver bien a su alrededor, pero al hacerlo, se percató que la pelirosada aun seguía estando angustiada.

Luego de unos segundos de pensar sobre como la habia tratado antes del ataque, pensó que sería mejor disculparse con ella.

-Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?. ... Creo que te empujé muy fuerte.

Ella lo había ignorado por completo, ya que no quería hablar con el chico.

Naruto sabía que no iba solucionar nada en ese momento, así que decidió mejor alejarse de la chica.

Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, ella le habló de la nada como si hubiera cambiado de opinión.

-No entiendo. ... ¿Porque me salvaste?. ...

Sin que hubiese tiempo a reaccionar, Naruto le respondió como si nada.

-Te dije que los protegería, eso también te incluye.

Sakura aun no podía comprender con lo de "proteger", ya que anteriormente supuestamente lo habia lastimado con palabras.

-Pero ¿Que no habías dicho que te había lastimado cuando dije que no me gustaba que estuvieras en el equipo?. ...

El rubio simplemente se limito a reírse un poco por lo que habia dicho su compañera, ya que lo que estaba diciendo era una estupidez, ya que tenían que hacer algo sumamente más grave para lastimarlo de verdad.

-No, eso ya no importa, simplemente no me conocías. ... No te preocupes porque me hayas hecho sentir mal. ... La gente de la aldea me dice cosas mucho peores, por eso ya estoy acostumbrado a recibir insultos de todo el mundo. ...

Sakura al escucharlo, no podía comprender bien con lo de "acostumbrado a recibir insultos".

Pero, pensando mejor las cosas, se estaba preguntando del porque su madre le decía del porque no tenía que juntarse con el rubio.

Pero justo al momento de querer preguntarle algo importante, Naruto le susurro al oído mientras sonreía de forma malvada.

-No te salve porque quería protegerte. ... Te salve porque no quería que la chica que me dio mi primer beso, muriera como si nada.

Y como era de esperarse, Sakura al escuchar sus palabras, se habia sonrojado pero al mismo tiempo enojado por haberla hecho recordar uno de sus momentos más vergonzoso de su vida.

-¡NAAAARUUUTOOOOO!.

En ese instante, ella lanzó un golpe que iba en dirección a la cara del rubio, pero él lo esquivó sabiendo desde un principio que iba a ser atacado por la ira rosada.

Él no quería ser golpeado, ya que al ver que venía el segundo golpe, decidió huir de ella.

-¡Naruto!, ¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima!.

El rubio por otro lado, le estaba siendo gracia huir de su compañera.

-(Esto es divertido. ... No pensé que huir de una chica que te quisiese golpear fuese tan emocionante. ... Solo espero sobrevivir si es que logra atraparme).

Mientras la pelirosada perseguía a Naruto, el clon del rubio recordó algo que realmente no habia esperado conseguir de su otro compañero.

-(Oh, mierda, es cierto, si Sasuke se puso mal al pensar que habia muerto, eso significa que. ...) Oye Sasuke, ¿Puedo acerté una pregunta?. ... ¿De casualidad tienes el "Magekyou Sharingan"?.

El Uchiha se habia confundido, ya que no sabía que era de lo que estaba hablando el rubio, porque era la primera vez que habia escuchado tal nombre.

-¿"Magekyou Sharingan"?. ... ¿De que estas hablando?, nunca he escuchado eso.

Naruto por otro lado, se habia sorprendido por lo que habia ocurrido, ya que su poco conocimiento del anime le habia dicho que para obtener el "Magekyou Sharingan", era necesario ver morir a alguien querido.

Y al saber que no lo habia obtenido, era un indicativo que su amigo no eran tan apreciado para él como el rubio lo suponía.

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo más, Sasuke activo su Sharingan maduro de 3 tomoes.

-Dobe, gracias a la estupidez que hiciste al fingir tu muerte, hizo que mi Sharingan madurara más rápido.

-Espera, espera, espera. ... ¿Me estas diciendo que no tenias tu Sharingan completo?.

El Uchiha simplemente volvió a desactivar su Sharingan.

-¿Acaso no te acordabas que antes tenía solo dos tomoes en cada ojo?.

Naruto se le habia olvidado completo ese pequeño detalle, pero a la vez era bueno al ver que su compañero si se habia preocupado por él.

-(¿Puede que sea eso?. ... ¿No evolucionó a Magekyou Sharingan porque simplemente no estaba completo?. ... Bueno, en realidad no me acuerdo del todo sobre si Sasuke ya tenía el Sharingan completo en esta parte del anime. ... Parece que cambié un poco la historia. ... Maldita sea, se supone que mi clon no debió haber muerto por la espada de Zabuza. ... De acuerdo, eso ya no importa, ya no puedo solucionarlo. ... Solo espero que esto no cambie mucho la historia, me pregunto ¿Como afectara esto en el futuro?, espero que no demasiado).

El rubio muy en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano, sus recuerdos en el anime iban a ser totalmente inútiles mientras más avanzaba el tiempo.

Era algo que simplemente no se podía evitar, tanto que le estaba preocupando llegar al punto de no saber que ocurrirá después.

Mientras que Naruto se perdía en sus pensamientos, Sasuke con mucha curiosidad, le disparó una pregunta por lo que el rubio habia mencionado.

-Por cierto, ¿Que es eso de "Magekyou Sharingan" que mencionaste antes?.

Naruto por otro lado, estaba totalmente sorprendido al saber que su compañero no sabía nada sobre el tema.

-(¿Que diablos?, ¿No lo sabe?. ... Pero si Itachi lo sabía cuando fui a visitarlo cuando yo tenía 3 años. ... ¿Sera porque fue un Anbu?. ...) Eh, Sasuke, ¿Realmente no sabes que es el Magekyou Sharingan?

El Uchiha simplemente negó con la cabeza por la pregunta dándole al entender a su amigo que realmente no sabía nada sobre el tema.

Naruto no quería hablar sobre ese dichoso Dojutsu en este momento, ya que él no quería que su compañero tuviera el Magekyou Sharingan tan rápido.

-Bueno, yo creo que es algo que deberías hablarlo con tu madre, ella debería saber mucho sobre el Sharingan.

-¿Con mi madre?, no creo que sepa nada. ... Tú sabes perfectamente que mi madre no posee el Sharingan.

Naruto no sabía con seguridad sobre si Mikoto tenía o no tenía el Sharingan, ya que habia sido algo que nunca lo habían mencionado en la serie, pero al ver que ella no lo tenía, era de suponer que solo tenía el apellido Uchiha por haber sido esposa de Fugaku.

-Cierto, se me olvidó. ... Como sea, de todas maneras no puedes confiar en todo lo que diga, porque yo tampoco se mucho del Magekyou Sharingan. ... (Creo que no debí sacar el tema del Magekyou Sharingan, ahora va a querer saber como obtenerlo. ... Aunque si le digo como obtenerlo, probablemente no quiera hacerlo).

Sasuke por otro lado, estaba confundido por lo que habia dicho su compañero, nunca antes habia escuchado sobre esa habilidad que tenían los Uchiha.

-(¿Que es eso Magekyou Sharingan?, si el Dobe lo menciono debió ser por algo. ... Pero, ¿Que será?, ¿Es acaso otro tipo de Sharingan?, solo por el nombre ha de suponer que es un Sharingan más fuerte. ...)

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo por ambos compañeros, por una lado, teníamos a Sasuke, que aun seguía pensando sobre las palabras que habia dicho el rubio sobre un posible Sharingan mas fuerte.

Mientras que del otro lado, teníamos a Naruto, un chico que le preocupaba mas en cuidar sus palabras para tratar de no arruinar el futuro.

Luego de unos segundos, sin que el pelinegro se lo esperase, el rubio le dijo unas palabras que lo harían confundir aun más.

-Sasuke. ... Lo siento por lo de antes.

El Uchiha no sabía exactamente a que se refería con aquellas palabras.

Pero todo cambió cuando Naruto lo observó mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Lo siento por hacerte llorar como una niñita.

Y como era de esperarse, Sasuke se enojó al recordar sobre lo que habia ocurrido antes.

-¡Dobe!, ¡Deja de decir estupideces!, ¡No llore en ningún momento!.

Naruto simplemente se estaba riendo al ver como se habia comportado su compañero, si, por alguna razón le parecía divertido burlarse de las personas cuando estaba en el punto de no recibir daño.

En cambio para Sasuke, quería golpear al rubio con todas sus fuerzas por haberle hecho recordar que habia llorado por alguien que habia fingido su muerte.

Pero, no podía hacerlo, ya que el chico con quien estaba hablando, era el clon de Naruto que llevaba a su Sensei desmayado en su espalda, si lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, haría que desapareciera, haciendo que Kakashi cayera al suelo.

Pero luego de unos segundos, recordó que el Naruto real no llevaba nada importante más que su mochila.

Y al ver que estaba siendo perseguido por la pelirosada, también se sumó a la persecución para golpear a su compañero.

-¡Dobe no huyas!.

El Naruto real, que estaba arriba en un árbol, comenzó a reírse al ver que ahora sus dos compañeros querían golpearlo.

-Vamos Sasuke, ¿Ahora yo que hice?. ...

-¡Díselo a tu clon Dobe!.

Y al cabo de unos segundos, tanto Sasuke como Sakura, comenzaron a perseguir al rubio por el bosque.

La niebla habia sido despejada completamente revelando que ya estaban cerca del pueblo.

Pasaron al rededor de una hora, hasta haber llegado a la casa de Tazuna.

El equipo habia estado tan cansado con la pelea que habían tenido con Zabuza, que no pudieron acercarse al chico para darle su merecido.

Asi que decidieron perdonarlo solo por esta vez al saber que habían sobrevivido gracias a su ayuda.

Ya estando dentro de la casa del constructor del puente, el viejo dio un grito dándole a entender que ya habia llegado a casa.

-Holaaaaa. ... Ya llegue sano y salvo gracias a los ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto estaba a punto de decirle al viejo para que dejara de gritar, pero no le dio tiempo cuando una mujer apareció de la nada para darle un abrazo al señor Tazuna.

-Papá, me tenias muy preocupada, hacía varios días que no aparecías, pensé que te habían matado.

Mientras que la mujer peliazul abrazaba a su padre, se le podía notar que le estaban saliendo algunas lágrimas.

El viejo por otra parte, simplemente le dio una gran sonrisa dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

-Calma hija mía, ya estoy aquí, ya no tienes porque preocuparte.

El rubio en cambió, no podía creer del todo lo que habia escuchado.

Una mujer hermosa, no podía ser hija del viejo constructor del puente.

-Espera espera espera, ¿Papá?, ¿Hija mía?. ... No, esto es imposible. ... Por favor, ¿Como es que una mujer tan bonita como ella pudo provenir de alguien como tú?.

El rubio lo señalo de manera acusatoria, hasta que la pelirosada lo regañó por haber sido muy irrespetuoso.

-Naruto, eso ha sido muy grosero.

Pero antes que ella pudiera terminar su oración, el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Ja, ¿Grosero?. ... Por favor Sakura, no defiendas a la persona que mintió sobre el rango de la misión.

-¿Mentir?. -Preguntó la señora, no sabía exactamente lo de que estaba mintiendo, sabía que iba a contratar a unos ninjas para que lo escoltaran, pero no pensó que el dinero que él tenía, sería suficiente.

-Es una larga historia. -Dijo Tazuna con voz nerviosa tratando de evitar la conversación.

Él sabía perfectamente que los chicos que habían sido contratados, estaban siendo demasiado amables cuando decidieron que iban a seguir con la misión.

Asi que para mantener todo estable, era mejor no decirles nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el clon de Naruto, puso a Kakashi en una cama para luego desaparecer en un humo.

-Todo esta bien por ahora, solo hay que relajarnos un poco hasta que Kakashi despierte. ... De acuerdo. ... Oigan, no es por ser grosero ni nada, pero. ... ¿Cuando cenamos?. -Preguntó Naruto tomándose el estomago en señal de estar hambriento.

Sakura por otro lado, al ver el comportamiento de su compañero, lo volvió a regañar.

-¡Kakashi-Sensei esta desmayado y no sabemos cuando nos van a volver atacar!, ¡¿Como puedes preguntar algo en un momento así?!.

Justo en ese instante, el rubio le respondió sin ninguna demora.

-Esa pregunta es fácil, simplemente solo me paro derecho y digo; "¿Cuando cenamos?".

Sakura quería golpearlo con toda su fuerza por toda la estupidez que estaba diciendo el rubio.

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que se formo el equipo 7, y aun no sabía como era la forma de pensar de su compañero.

-Supongo que tendré que ir a las tiendas para tratar de comprar algo, porque con lo que tenemos, no creo que sea suficiente.

La hija de Tazuna se había puesto un poco triste tras recordar que apenas se estaban manteniendo.

A lo que Sakura al notarlo, volvió a regañar al rubio.

-¡¿Visto lo que has hecho Naruto?!. ... ¿Que acaso no tienes delicadeza?.

El rubio sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo un poco brusco al escuchar que les faltaba comida, pero, le estaba dando igual, ya que esa parte ya lo tenía solucionada.

Sin decir nada, Naruto se quito la gran mochila de su espalda para dejarla enfrente de la mujer y abrirla.

Luego de unos segundos, el rubio se dirigio a la puerta, no sin antes decir sus últimas palabras.

-Sakura, claro que soy delicado. ... Delicado a mi manera, obviamente. ... Como sea, iré a caminar por el pueblo, llámenme cuando Kakashi se haya despertado.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Naruto salió del lugar dejando a todos confundidos con lo que habia dicho sobre "Delicado a su manera", ya que nadie podía comprender la actitud que habia tenido el chico.

La mujer que se hacía llamar Tsunami, sabía que habia algo extraño cuando el rubio le habia puesto la gran mochila enfrente de ella.

Tras ver que era lo que habia dentro, se habia quedado completamente sorprendida al ver que una cantidad inmensa de verduras.

Los que estaban observando sobre lo que habia dentro de la mochila, se habían quedado estupefactos al saber que el rubio habia traído comida.

Sasuke luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que era lo que habia dicho con lo de "Delicado a su manera".

Cada vez que Naruto se hacía pasar por un príncipe mal criado que quería todo, era para dar una sorpresa inesperada.

-¿Pe-Pero que acaba de pasar?. -Preguntó Tazuna confundido sobre lo que había pasado.

Se suponía que el grupo de ninjas que contrató, no sabía nada sobre la situación económica del pueblo.

-El Dobe haciendo de las suyas como siempre. ... -Dijo el Uchiha soltando un suspiro.

Tsunami por otro lado, habia soltado una gran sonrisa al ver que no tenía que preocuparse mucho por lo de alimentar a más personas.

-Debo darles las gracias. ... Iré a preparar la comida. ... ¿Que?. ... ¿Porque esta mochila pesa tanto?.

La mochila que Tsunami intentaba levantar, estaba demasiada pesada, así que Sasuke le ayudo a levantarla haciendo que se impresionara también.

Si, Sasuke podía levantar los 70 kilos de la pesada mochila, pero lo que más le impresionaba, era que Naruto habia mantenido todo ese peso desde la aldea de Konoha como si nada.

-(¿Esto es un chiste?, ¿Como es que el Dobe pudo con este peso todo este viaje?. ... ¿Acaso me ha mentido sobre su fuerza?. ... Menudo desgraciado, y me ha dicho en la cara que me merecía el titulo a novato del año. ... Cuando vuelva, le voy a tener que sacar un montón de respuestas. ...)

Sasuke en su mente se sentía indignado por lo que habia hecho su compañero, por años había estado entrenando demasiado para poder vencerlo algún dia y proclamarse el más fuerte de los dos.

Pero, cuando habia llegado la hora de su enfrentamiento final en la academia, el rubio habia fingido tan bien su derrota, que en ningún momento nadie se habia percatado de su farsa.

Por eso el Uchiha se encontraba molesto en ese momento con su amigo, por haberle mentido sobre su victoria.

Luego de que el pelinegro ayudara a Tsunami a llevar la mochila del rubio a la cocina, pasaron al rededor de media hora.

Media hora de los cuales, alguien ya se estaba despertando.

-Ahh. ... Creo que use demasiado mi Sharingan. ...

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura, que se encontraban cerca del lugar, se acercaron a su maestro al ver que ya habia despertado.

-¿Se encuentra bien Kakashi-Sensei?.

El peliblanco simplemente suspiro ante la pregunta mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-He estado peor. ... Pasara una semana antes de que pueda moverme mejor.

Sakura por otro lado, se encontraba preocupada por lo que le habia sucedido al peliblanco.

-Sensei, su Sharingan es asombroso, pero si agota su energía tan rápido, tal vez sería mejor no usarlo.

Kakashi no hizo más que darle una pequeña sonrisa bajo su máscara.

-Lo siento. ... Prometo no excederme más de la cuenta la próxima vez.

En ese mismo instante, Tazuna entró a la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye, no te preocupes, venciste a uno de los más poderosos asesinos ninjas, así que creo que estaremos a salvo por un tiempo.

-Es cierto, ¿Pero que hay de ese chico con la máscara?. -Preguntó la pelirosada no muy convencida sobre las intenciones de ese ninja.

Kakashi simplemente se volvió a acostar en la cama mientras le respondía a su estudiante.

-Él es de la unidad de rastreadores de elite de la aldea de la neblina. ... Esas mascaras solo las traen los Shinobi mas exclusivos, ya sabes, la unidad Anbu. ... Ya saben lo que hacen exactamente. ... Son ninja de la más alta confianza para hacer tareas que tengan que ver con los secretos de la aldea. ... Hay de varios tipos, los que espían, los que protegen a la aldea desde las sombras, y los cazadores. ... Los que se encargan de eliminar a cualquier ninja que deserte en su propia aldea.

Sasuke en su mente, estaba un poco molesto sobre el tema, ya que sabía que era ser un Anbu y los sacrificios que ellos tenían que hacer para mantener a su aldea a salvo.

-(No solo eso. ... También están obligados a hacer cosas que no quieren, solo por el bien de la aldea. ... O es lo que mi hermano me ha dicho).

Al cabo de unos minutos, el Jounin no se sentía bien con lo que habia dicho, como si algo mas le faltara a la formula sobre un Anbu.

-(Espera. ... Hay algo que no entiendo. ... Es como si estuviera olvidando algo). ... Oh demonios, es cierto. ...

-¿Ocurre algo Sensei?. -Preguntó Sakura no gustándole la expresión que acaba de obtener el peliblanco.

Kakashi sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que explicarlo paso por paso para que los demás pudieran entenderlo.

-Eh, ¿recuerdan lo que hizo es chico al cuerpo de Zabuza?.

-Se lo llevo en un remolino, y ya. -Respondió la pelirosa.

-Exacto. ... Pero, ¿Porque?. ... Si tenía la misión de matar a Zabuza, no tendría sentido llevárselo a otro lado, tenía que hacer desaparecer el cuerpo justo en ese momento, en ese sitio. ... Ahora díganme, ¿Que armas usó para acabar con él?.

Luego de que el Jounin hiciera su pregunta, Naruto apareció por la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Ya volví, el pueblo no es muy interesante. ... Bueno, excepto la parte donde un perro casi me muerde, pero le perdone la vida. ... ¿De que me perdí?.

Sakura aun estando enojada por lo que habia dicho el rubio con anterioridad, vuelve a regañarlo al ver que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante.

-Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei estaba a punto de decir algo importante.

El chico se habia dado cuenta que habia llegado justo a tiempo para revelar el clímax sobre el asunto del ninja enmascarado que se habia llevado a Zabuza.

Pero como él no quería perder tiempo con especulaciones, decidió mejor romper el suspenso.

-¿Algo importante?, Ah, ya se, ya se, ¿Le va a decir que Zabuza aun sigue vivo?.

-¡¿Que has dicho?!. ... Niño, deja de estar parloteando. -Tazuna no le había gustado ese pequeño chiste, ya que no le gustaba la idea de pensar que Zabuza siguiera vivo.

-Gracias Naruto, arruinaste mi explicación. -El peliblanco dio un suspiro frustrado al ver que había arruinado su sorpresa.

-Espera, ¿Lo que dice el Dobe es cierto?.

-Si, a eso iba. ... ¿Sabes cuales son las armas que uso ese Anbu contra Zabuza?.

En ese instante, Sasuke le respondió recordando perfectamente cuáles eran esas armas.

-Fueron agujas que lo golpearon en el cuello. ... Un momento. ...

Sakura por otro lado, aun seguía dudosa sobre si lo que estaban diciendo su Sensei era verdad o no.

-Sensei, ¿De verdad esta diciendo que Zabuza aun sigue vivo?. ... Revisó su pulso, usted mismo verifico que estaba muerto.

Kakashi sabía perfectamente lo que habia hecho, pero al saber que en ese momento, se encontraba cansado, no pudo pensar demasiado en ese momento.

-Si, su corazón se había detenido. ... Pero solo era temporal, para simular su muerte. ... Las armas que usó se llaman "Senbon", pueden penetrar muy profundo, pero rara vez pueden llegar a matar, a menos que le den a un órgano vital, no en el cuello. ... Los uso para golpear en puntos específicos y hacer que su corazón se detuviera temporalmente. ... ¿Porque creen que se llevó el cuerpo de Zabuza aun viendo que para él era muy pesado?. ...

El viejo Tazuna no quería creer lo que estaba pasando, no quería saber que aun seguía en peligro después de todo lo que habia pasado.

-Estas exagerando todo esto, ¿No crees?.

Kakashi simplemente se quedo en silencio no teniendo nada más que decir, ya que tenía que preocuparse de más asuntos sobre la misión.

Sasuke en cambio, estaba un poco enojado, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado al saber que Zabuza aun siguiera vivo.

Él quería hacer pagar por la paliza que le habían dado en el bosque.

-Eso ya no importa. ... Hay que prepararnos.

Sakura por otro lado, se había aterrado un poco al recordar la sensación de desesperación al no haber podido tan si quiera haber hecho algo durante la pelea.

-Pero, Sasuke-kun, ¿Como podríamos hacerlo si apenas nos podemos mover?.

El peliblanco sabia como era la actitud de su Genin, él sabía que quería ser más fuerte.

-Parece que Sasuke quiere otra oportunidad. ... Sakura, tienes razón, pero nada que un entrenamiento pueda servir.

La pelirosada no pudo evitar molestarse por lo que habia dicho su Sensei.

-Espere, un entrenamiento de último minuto no nos hará tan fuertes como para vencer a Zabuza. ... Usted apenas pudo derrotarlo usando su Sharingan, hay que ser razonables. ... (Cha, ¿Acaso quiere que nos mate o que le pasa?).

-Sakura, ¿Sabes porque pude derrotar a Zabuza?. ... Lo derrote porque me ayudaron.

Justo en ese mismo instante, Naruto se señalo a si mismo de forma egocéntrica dándole a entender que él fue quien salvo al equipo 7 junto con su Sensei.

La pelirosa en su mente estaba molesta por ser salvada por el rubio, ya que quería que su Sasuke-kun fuera su salvador.

-(Cha, ¿Quien se cree que es?. ... Solo tuvo suerte).

Naruto en ese instante, se dio cuenta que sus compañeros en este momentos aun seguían siendo débiles en comparación a él a su máximo poder sin el Kyubi, así que propuso comenzar a entrenar de una vez para hacerse más fuerte lo antes posible.

-Bueno, será mejor que empecemos ahora mismo. ... Si vamos a mejorar nuestras habilidades, será mejor entrenar lo antes posible para salvar este pueblo.

Y tras decir esas palabras, una voz de un niño se escuchó de la nada.

-¿De que estás hablando?, las cosas no van a mejorar.

Todos inmediatamente se voltearon para observar de quien habia sido la voz.

Habia sido de un simple niño, del cual habia llegado junto con su madre, Tsunami.

-Inari, ¿Donde habías estado?. -Preguntó el viejo sonriente extendiendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo al niño.

La madre por otro lado, no le habia gustado para nada lo que habia dicho su hijo a los ninjas.

-Inari, eso fue muy grosero. ... Estos ninjas ayudaron a tu abuelo y lo trajeron aquí sano y salvo.

El viejo en cambio protegió a su nieto del regaño mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Esta bien esta bien, no te preocupes Tsunami, yo también soy un grosero.

Naruto al escucharlo, sabía que podía aprovechar el momento para seguir burlándose del viejo.

-Bueno, también puede ser gruñón, un borracho, y un mentiroso.

Las palabras que habia dicho el rubio, volvieron a enojar a la pelirosada por el mal comportamiento de su compañero.

-Tú también no te quedas atrás. ... Eres grosero, inmaduro, y a veces un idiota.

El niño en ese instante, dejó de abrazar a su abuelo, para observar directamente a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿no lo ves?. ... Estas personas van a morir. ... Gato y sus hombres volverán, los encontraran y los exterminaran.

Naruto no hizo más que reírse al escuchar las palabras del niño, para él, le parecía gracioso pensar que alguien lo quisiese muerto.

-Que chistoso, nos quieren matar. ... Por favor, un estúpido gato no nos puede hacer nada.

Inari no le habia gustado para nada sobre lo que habia dicho el rubio, ya que él sabía perfectamente que tan peligroso era Gato.

-Di lo que quieras. ... Si quieren seguir vivos, deberían regresar por donde vinieron.

Naruto por otro lado, aun se encontraba riendo por lo que estaba diciendo el niño.

-Los niños de hoy en dia son tan estúpidos. ... Niño, nosotros perfectamente podemos irnos cuando queramos. ... Solo que si lo hacemos, tú y toda tu familia morirá.

La sonrisa del rubio aun se estaba manteniendo firme, ya que aun le estaba pareciendo gracioso las palabras que tenían que ver con "muerte".

Tsunami por otro lado, se habia asustado por las palabras del chico, ya que no sabía en ningún momento, que ella también estaba realmente en peligro.

-Espera, ¿Estas diciendo que no solo mi padre esta en peligro?. ...

Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza aun manteniendo su sonrisa mientras trataba de hacer una explicación.

-Efectivamente, vamos, usen la lógica, si ese tal Gato es como creo que es, matara a todos los que estén involucrados con Tazuna para que todos los del pueblo vean que no esta jugando, es un buen plan mires por donde lo mires. ...

Los compañeros del rubio junto con Kakashi, se habían dado cuenta también del problema que también estaban teniendo la familia del constructor del puente.

La misión original era: "Llevar al constructor del punto a su lugar de destino, y cuidarlo hasta hacer que terminara un puente en construcción".

Pero al ver que también tenían que proteger a su familia, los hizo pensar que la misión se habia hecho aun mas difícil.

En cambio para Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari, estaban un poco asustados al ver que los ninjas presentes se habían quedado en silencio dándoles a entender que el rubio habia dicho la verdad con lo de estar todos en peligro.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos, de los cuales, ninguno rompía el silencio.

Hasta que, por motivos de reflejo, Naruto soltó una pregunta que no venia al caso.

-¿Cuando cenamos?.

Sakura ya se había cansado de escuchar la misma estúpida pregunta de su compañero.

-¡Naruto!.

Y tras decir su nombre, ella le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el rubio desapareciera en un humo.

Como era de esperarse, eso hizo enojar aun más a la pelirosada, ya que se estaba comenzando hartar de los clones de Naruto.

-¡Estúpido Naruto, era un clon!. ... Me las pagara cuando este aquí.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO*

.

Notas de un cansado autor: Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 13 remasterizado.

Como habrán visto, mejore la historia aun mas que la ultima vez, ya que en la anterior hice ver a Kakashi como si no supiera del Jutsu misterioso que uso Naruto, para mí lo vi algo sin sentido, ya que él siendo el Jounin mas fuerte y leal de Konoha, era de suponer que también supiera del Jutsu.

Si, es un Jutsu que inventé, pero no se preocupen, no esta para nada rota como otros Jutsus que si están en la serie.

Capitulo 14: "Ex-Secretos Rango S".


	14. Capitulo 14: Secretos Rango S

Capitulo 14: "Ex-Secretos Rango S"

.

*Al día siguiente en algún lugar del bosque*

Kakashi había llevado a sus estudiantes al bosque para entrenar.

Pero los genin estaban realmente confundidos, ya que el peliblanco estaba usando muletas para caminar.

Ellos no sabían cuál iba a ser el entrenamiento, pero en cualquiera de los casos, no iba a ser sencillo si su Sensei aun se encontraba lastimado.

-Muy bien, el entrenamiento comienza ahora. ... Primero, comenzaremos por la revisión del chakra, la fuente básica del poder de un ninja. ...

Pero justo en ese momento, el Uchiha le interrumpió algo confundido, ya que era algo que ya habían hecho en la academia.

-¿Revisión del chakra?. ... Sensei, no lo entiendo, ya sabemos manejar chakra y usar Jutsus.

Kakashi por otro lado, le respondió en un tono serio.

-No, aun no tienen perfeccionado esta habilidad, apenas lo manejan superficialmente. ... Sasuke, te daré un ejemplo, ¿Que crees que pasó cuando perdiste el control y fuiste atacar a Zabuza con tu Jutsu?.

El pelinegro simplemente apartó su mirada algo molesto sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que estaba queriendo decir.

A lo que Kakashi, volvió a continuar su explicación.

-Te diré que ocurrió. ... Fuiste atacar a Zabuza con todo lo que tenías sin importar las consecuencias que tenias al utilizar tu Jutsu. ... Las emociones como el odio, a veces pueden nublar tu mente. ... Espero que lo tomes como una lección en caso de que vuelva a ocurrir. ...

Sasuke se estaba sintiendo como un niño pequeño siendo regañado, no le gustaba, ya que él simplemente quería vengarse de alguien que supuestamente habia matado a su amigo.

Naruto en cambio, estaba un poco impresionado al escuchar que estaban regañando al Uchiha, ya que por lo general, los Sensei de la academia, siempre lo alababan por cualquier cosa que hacía.

-(Están regañando a Sasuke, eso es nuevo).

Y tras hablar en sus pensamientos, el rubio puso su mano en el hombro de su compañero para hablarle en un tono despreocupado.

-Relájate Sasuke, no es tu culpa, digo, ha sido nuestra primera pelea contra alguien que nos quería muertos, es normal cometer errores la primera vez. ... Además, se supone que no debíamos tener una misión rango A tan pronto.

En ese instante, el Uchiha se habia sentido un poco mejor ante sus palabras, pero no duro mucho tiempo, ya que tras ver a Naruto, le hizo recordar lo que habia hecho.

Habia recordado todas las veces que posiblemente el rubio se habia dejado ganar como si nada, habia recordado la muerte falsa que habia sucedido el dia anterior que el rubio nunca se molesto en responder, habia recordado los 70 kilos que Naruto habia cargado sin problemas desde la aldea sin rasgos de cansancio.

Para Sasuke, ver como alguien le elevaba su autoestima por ser un Uchiha, le hacía enojar demasiado, tanto que también apartó su vista de su amigo.

Kakashi por otro lado, prosiguió a continuar con su explicación sobre el entrenamiento.

-Bien, seguiré explicando. ... Para este entrenamiento, tienen que igualar la energía física y espiritual, y luego fusionarlas por sí solo. ... Pero, ¿Como hacen eso exactamente?. ... Simple, cada Jutsu requiere de uso de chakra en diferentes proporciones. ... Ustedes deben seleccionar la cantidad de chakra que sea necesaria de manera exacta y correcta. ... Pero, como apenas han salido de la academia, puedo asegurar que solo han estado adivinando cuanto chakra usar en un Jutsu.

Naruto en su mente, no podía dejar de reír un poco por lo que habia dicho el Jounin.

-(Si, Kakashi aun piensa que mi control es malo. ... Bueno, excepto cuando uso el Chakra de Kurama, aun me falta practicar mucho. ... Durante todo este tiempo apenas puedo mantener estable el manto de Chakra de 2 colas por unos minutos. ... Mi cuerpo no puede con tanta energía, aun me falta crecer).

El rubio estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Kakashi le estaba hablando.

Tanto fue su distracción que la pelirosada como siempre, lo volvió a regañar.

-Naruto, ¡¿Estás escuchando?!. ... Estamos en una situación seria y tú como siempre te quedas viendo a la nada cuando el Sensei nos está explicando algo importante.

El chico en cuestión simplemente se limitó a responderle con un simple suspiro.

-Lo siento, es que un gato se cruzó por mi camino y tuve que. ... Ah no esperen, no es esa, ese es cuando llego tarde. ... Digo, me perdí en mis pensamientos porque no encontraba la salida. ...

Todos los que estaban en el lugar, le habían salido una gota de sudor estilo anime al ver que se habia equivocado de excusa.

Pero Kakashi sabía que su explicación era algo aburrida, así que decidió que era mejor hacerles una demostración.

Y juntando sus manos para reunir chakra, le mostro a sus Genin cuál era el entrenamiento.

Sus estudiantes estaban sorprendidos al ver que su Sensei estaba comenzando a escalar un árbol de una manera peculiar, ya que él estaba escalando el árbol usando solo sus pies con todo y muletas.

Luego de unos segundos, Kakashi estaba de cabeza en la rama de un árbol.

-Bueno, ya tienen una idea de cuál es el entrenamiento. ... Concentren su chakra en la planta de sus pies, y úsenlos para conectarse al árbol. ... Esta es una manera de aprender a controlar el uso de su chakra.

Sakura comprendía que era lo que estaba diciendo su Sensei, pero no podía entender cual era realmente el objetivo del entrenamiento.

-Un momento. ... Está bien el truco, pero ¿Como va a ayudarnos en la pelea contra Zabuza?.

Rápidamente el peliblanco le respondió aun estando de cabeza.

-Es la única manera de pelear contra él. ... Esta es la única meta de este entrenamiento. ... Primero, aprenderán a manejar el uso de chakra en un punto específico de su cuerpo. ... En la parte baja de los pies es muy difícil enfocar el chakra. ... ¿Comprenden lo que les digo?, si logran dominar esto, podrán minimizar el uso de chakra en una técnica o Jutsu. ... En una pelea, para un ninja mantener los niveles justos de chakra es difícil. ... Mantener su chakra debe convertirse en su segunda naturaleza, ya saben, como respirar. ... En fin, podría hablarles de esto todo el día, pero eso no va a ayudarlos. ... Necesitan aplicar el uso de su chakra, a través del entrenamiento.

Y tras dar su explicación, le arrojó a sus Genin 3 Kunais, de los cuales, se clavaron en la tierra enfrente de ellos.

-Usen el Kunai para marcar el árbol hasta el lugar donde hayan podido llegar. ... Obvio, sin usar sus manos. ... Luego de eso, traten de superar esa marca la próxima vez, y la siguiente después de esa. ... Les recomiendo que al principio tomen el mayor impulso posible, hasta que se acostumbre.

Luego de la charla de Kakashi, Naruto no podía evitar pensar que esto iba a ser muy aburrido, ya que él sabía perfectamente como escalar arboles, e incluso sabia caminar sobre el agua por haber tenido a Kurama como maestro sobre el control de Chakra.

-(Genial, no puedo simplemente escalar el árbol como si nada. ... Me arriesgué demasiado cuando use el Jutsu prohibido. ... Y si descubre que puedo hacer escalar los arboles sin problemas, posiblemente sospeche de mí y se lo diga al estúpido Hokage. ... Supongo que tendré que volver a actuar).

Y tras un suspiro, se quedó quieto visualizando su objetivo, el árbol.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Sasuke interrumpió su concentración.

-Vamos Dobe, no te quedes ahí parado.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero ver como lo hacen para poder hacerme una idea de como hacerlo.

Naruto habia dicho una excusa perfecta demasiado rápido, tanto, que él mismo se habia sorprendido de lo imprevisible que habia sido.

Para el Uchiha al escucharlo, recordó que este era la primera vez que entrenaba junto con el rubio.

Esto era una buena noticia para él, ya que iba a saber si de verdad su compañero ha estado mintiendo con lo de ser débil o no.

-(Es cierto, esto es una buena noticia para mí. ... Con el entrenamiento, podre ver si el Dobe me ha estado mintiendo. ... Solo espero que no esté fingiendo, porque si no, realmente me voy a enojar por haberme dejado ganar durante años).

En la mente del pelinegro pasaban muchas cosas, de los cuales una de ellas era que estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre su compañero.

Luego de unos segundos, el equipo 7 comenzó con el entrenamiento de escalar arboles, entrenamiento del cual Naruto se quedaba quieto sin hacer nada mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

Sasuke habia corrido usando toda su velocidad para tratar de escalar más rápido, pero, como era de esperarse, luego de unos pasos, el Uchiha no pudo mantenerlo, tanto que antes de perder el equilibro, uso su Kunai para marcar el lugar donde habia llegado, para luego aterrizar al suelo usando sus pies.

-(Esto es más difícil de lo que creí, el balance tiene que ser perfecto, si el chakra es muy fuerte, el árbol se puede romper. ... De todas maneras, ha sido un buen comienzo. ... Casi llego a la mitad, pero algo es algo. ... Ahora veamos como lo hace el Dobe. ...).

Eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba, hasta ver que Naruto aun seguía sin mover un dedo.

Kakashi incluso, estaba algo confundido por su Genin.

-(Esto era lo que esperaba de Sasuke. ... Pero no esperaba que Naruto se quedara quieto sin hacer nada. ... Conociéndolo diría algo como; "Ya termine de escalar el árbol, ahora, ¿Cuando comemos?", pero no está haciendo nada).

Pero justo en el momento en el que el peliblanco iba a confrontarlo, Sakura soltó un grito de alegría.

-Oigan, esto es divertido.

Todos al ver de donde provenía la voz, se dieron cuenta que la pelirosada estaba en lo alto sentada en la rama de un árbol.

Y tras verla, el peliblanco la felicitó.

-Vaya, parece que el miembro femenino del equipo, es el que tiene el mejor control de chakra hasta ahora. ...

Sasuke por otro lado, se sentía un poco celoso por ver que su compañera habia alcanzado la cima primero, pero sabía que tenía que estar feliz por su amiga por haber logrado la meta del entrenamiento.

-Bien hecho Sakura. ... Lo hiciste bien.

La pelirosada por otro lado, se habia emocionado al ver que su amado le estaba felicitando con una sonrisa.

-(Si, Sasuke-Kun me ha felicitado, eso significa que estoy cada vez más cerca).

Luego de unos segundos, el Uchiha giró su cabeza en dirección a su compañero que no estaba entrenando.

Sasuke no decía nada, simplemente se le quedaba mirando algo enojado al pensar que Naruto no quería revelar su verdadera fortaleza.

Pero, Naruto al percatarse de esto, no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

-Oye, sé que soy hermoso, pero tampoco es para tanto.

Sasuke en ese instante se percató que su compañero estaba tratando de cambiar el tema.

-No te estaba mirando por eso. ... ¿Que ocurre Dobe?, ¿Porque no lo estas intentando?.

Naruto sabía que no podía escapar del entrenamiento, así que con un simple suspiro, observó el árbol del cual iba a correr.

-Bien, lo intentare. ...

Y tras decir sus palabras con aburrimiento en su voz, comenzó a correr en dirección hacia un árbol, para escalarlo usando solo sus pies.

Él no tenía que ser lo más obvio posible, porque no quería que Kakashi supiera de su habilidad tan rápido.

Y como era de esperarse, Naruto cayó de espaldas contra el suelo luego de dar unos miserables tres pasos.

La caída habia sido tan rápida, que no le dio tiempo de ni siquiera marcar hasta donde habia llegado.

-AAAAAH, ¡Mi cabeza!, ¡Eso duele!.

El rubio usaba sus manos para cubrirse la cabeza tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Sasuke sabía que el rubio tenía que estar exagerando, pero al recordar que el rubio era más pesado de lo normal, era de suponer que las caídas tenían que ser incluso más dolorosas.

Pero, de alguna forma, estaba pensando que su compañero estaba fingiendo de alguna manera, pero no podía confirmarlo, hasta que le llego una idea.

-Oye Dobe, hagamos una apuesta.

Naruto tras levantarse del suelo, lo observó con algo de confusión, ya que no sabía hasta donde quería ir el pelinegro.

-¿Una apuesta?, ¿Otra vez quieres perder?. ... Quiero recordarte que aun no me pagas la apuesta anterior.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que aun le faltaba por cumplir la apuesta, pero si quería librarse de su tormento, tenía que hacer otra sin importar lo que sucediese.

-Ya lo sé. ... Pero esta apuesta es diferente. ... ¿Que tal esto?, el que llegue primero a la cima del árbol, limpiara la habitación del otro.

Naruto al escucharlo, no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la ridícula apuesta que estaba diciendo su compañero.

-Sasuke, ¿Estás seguro de eso?. ... Mi departamento es un desastre, no creo que seas capaz de limpiar mi habitación.

El pelinegro sabía perfectamente que se estaba arriesgando al recordar que el rubio nunca limpiaba su departamento.

Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo si quería ver si su compañero estaba fingiendo o no.

-Estoy completamente seguro de la apuesta. ... Además, tu habitación no es el único que está hecho un desastre. ...

El rubio aun no podía comprender con exactitud que era lo que estaba planeando su compañero.

Pero una apuesta era una apuesta.

-De acuerdo, prepárate para perder de nuevo Sasuke. ... Solo diré que necesitaras un traje anti radiactivo para poder entrar a mi habitación.

Todos los presentes que escuchaban la conversación, se confundieron inmediatamente ante las palabras del chico.

-(¿Traje "Anti que"?. ... Genial, el Dobe como siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido. ... Como sea, mientras pueda ver que no está fingiendo, podre sentirme bien conmigo mismo).

Kakashi por otro lado, no sabía cuál era el plan de su estudiante al mencionar una apuesta.

¿Era para motivar al rubio a entrenar?, ¿O era simplemente una apuesta entre amigos?, sea como fuese, tenía que haber un motivo.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto, estaban preparados para ver quien llegaba a la punta del árbol más rápido, y tras dar su señal, ambos Genin corrieron en dirección hacia sus respectivos árboles.

Para el Uchiha habia ocurrido lo mismo, habia llegado justo al lugar donde habia dejado su marca.

Pero en cambio Naruto, habia logrado dar al menos 4 pasos, pero sin éxito de poder usar su Kunai y marcar el lugar hasta donde habia llegado.

Sasuke esperaba que su compañero estuviese fingiendo, pero al ver que habia caído al suelo, le hizo suponer que no estaba exagerando.

El equipo 7 se la pasó al rededor de tres horas entrenando.

Si, Sakura habia llegado a la cima del árbol, pero eso no iba a ser una excusa para salvarse del entrenamiento, ya que su Sensei le habia ordenado subir y bajar del árbol de la misma manera usando solo sus pies para tener el máximo control de Chakra posible.

El equipo ya estaba completamente agotado por haber entrenado demasiado, usar el chakra era una cosa, pero usarlo a tan punto de tener que medir a la perfección la cantidad exacta, podía ser algo estresante para alguien que apenas lo estaba dominando.

-(Estoy cansada. ... ¿Como es que estos dos pueden continuar con el entrenamiento?).

Sakura no podía creer como sus compañeros de equipo, podían seguir después de haber pasado horas entrenando.

Mientras ella estaba recostada en un árbol descansando, decidió observar a sus compañeros para ver como les iba con la escalada de arboles.

Las marcas de Sasuke habían llegado en la mitad del árbol, mientras que las del rubio apenas tenía algunas, ya que siempre se caía antes de siquiera poder hacer una marca.

Sea como fuese el caso, estaba muy por debajo de Sasuke.

-(Naruto no tuvo siquiera el más mínimo progreso, sabía que solo tuvo suerte al atacar de sorpresa a Zabuza. ... Si es como en la academia, posiblemente diga algo como; "Esto es muy difícil, lo intentare mañana". ... No es como mi Sasuke-Kun, no por nada es el mejor de la clase y Genin de la generación, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo que supere con facilidad al peor de la clase. ...)

Sakura estaba tan perdida en el Uchiha que se dio cuenta que su amado estaba agitado.

-(Mi Sasuke-Kun está cansado, si pudiera moverme ahora mismo le estaría dando agua. ...).

Pero justo al momento de seguir observando a su amor platónico, su mirada se cruzó con Naruto, por algo extraño que estaba viendo.

Su compañero no solo parecía estar totalmente relajado, sino que también, no parecía tener algún rasgo de cansancio.

-(Espera un momento. ... Hemos pasado como 3 horas en este lugar, y jamás lo he visto tomar un descanso, ¿Como es que ni siquiera está cansado?. ... ¿Acaso es otro de sus clones?).

Kakashi del cual veía a sus estudiantes también se habia percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Simplemente no era normal ver a un Genin recién graduado no estar cansado por el entrenamiento.

Volviendo al entrenamiento, ambos genin se preparaban para ir a la siguiente ronda.

-¿Estas listo Sasuke?, porque no pienso detenerme hasta la apuesta. ...

Y en ese mismo instante, tras decir su oración, fue recibido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura.

-¡Deja de hacer estúpidos clones!. -Decia la pelirosada enojada mientras le salía humo de su puño por haber golpeado a Naruto.

Ella pensaba que el rubio podía ser un clon de sombras, ya que al ver que no estaba cansado, le hacía suponer que era una farsa.

Pero, ese no era el caso, ya que si de verdad Naruto hubiera sido un clon, hubiera desaparecido por el golpe que habia recibido.

En cambio, teníamos a un Naruto en el suelo totalmente adolorido tratando de aguantar su dolor, mientras que en su cabeza el Kyubi decía, "Mátala, Mátala, Mátala" por haber sido golpeado sin ningún motivo.

-¡Oye estúpida!, ¡¿Que te pasa?!, ¡Eso me dolió!.

El rubio realmente le habia dolido el golpe, ya que al recibir un golpe por sorpresa sin haberla visto venir, era demasiado doloroso.

-Eso te pasa por hacer clones, ¡¿Donde está el Naruto real?!.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Naruto se levantó del suelo aun mas enojado.

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!. ... ¡¿Que acaso no vez que estoy aquí?!, ¡¿Que te hace pensar que soy un clon?!.

-¡¿Como explicas esto?!, ¡Llevamos horas entrenando y ni siquiera estas cansado!.

Sakura simplemente se cruzo de brazos sabiendo perfectamente que ella tenía totalmente la razón.

El rubio sin lugar a duda, quería golpear a su compañera por haber sido muy estúpida y no pensar las cosas, pero, sabía que no podía hacerlo, así que simplemente inhaló todo el aire que podía, para gritarla en el oído.

-¡ERES DEMASIADA ESTUPIDAAAAAAAAA!, ¡SI HUBIERA SIDO UN CLON!, ¡HUBIERA DESAPARECIDO DEL TREMENDO GOLPE QUE ME DISTE!, ¡TIENES DEMASIADA SUERTE DE QUE SEAMOS COMPAÑEROS PORQUE SI NO ESTARIAS COMIENDO TIERRA A 15 METROS BAJO EL SUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

El rubio realmente estaba muy enojado por haber sido golpeado por una estupidez, la fuerza del grito habia sido tan grande que todos los presentes pensaron que él iba a atacar a la pelirosada.

Pero ese no fue el caso, ya que luego de gritar, Naruto se apartó de ella cruzándose de brazos mientras respiraba con algo de cansancio, ya que el grito habia agotado parte de su energía.

Por el lado de Sakura, ella estaba completamente asustada por lo que habia ocurrido, habia sido la primera vez que habia visto a Naruto enojarse de esa manera.

No solo ella era la única, ya que incluso Kakashi y Sasuke, se habia sorprendido del nivel de rabia que podía llegar el chico.

Pero para su suerte, Naruto era alguien que podía controlarse a sí mismo, y lo habia demostrado apartándose de su compañera para evitar golpearla.

Kakashi algo preocupado, decidió que era mejor apartarla a de su compañero.

-Sakura, has terminado por hoy. ... ¿Porque no vas al puente para ver como está el señor Tazuna?.

Ella al escuchar la pregunta de su Sensei, le respondió algo temerosa de lo que pudiese suceder.

-De-De acuerdo Se-Se-Sensei.

Y tras decir su oración, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el puente.

Su enojo por Naruto habia sido por el uso constante de clones, para ella al principio parecía no tomarle mucha importancia, pero luego de haber sido engañado multitud de veces al no saber quién era el real, la estaban volviendo loca.

Muy en el fondo sabia que lo que hizo estuvo mal, ella quería disculparse por haberlo golpeado, pero sabía que este no era el momento adecuado, y decidió que era mejor esperar a que el rubio se calmase.

Mientras tanto, volviendo con el grupo, Kakashi, que aun estaba en la rama de arriba de un árbol, bajó al suelo decidiendo que era un bueno momento para descansar su cuerpo.

-Bien, ustedes dos pueden seguir tratando de escalar el árbol. ... Yo volveré a descansar un poco. ... Y Naruto. ... Creo que te pasaste un poco con lo del grito.

El rubio al escucharlo no pudo evitar haberse sentido regañado de nuevo.

Simplemente le parecía injusto hacer que él fuera el malo, cuando su compañera tuvo la culpa de haberlo golpeado.

El Jounin al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta de su alumno, decidió que era mejor marcharse.

-(Vaya chico. ... Sea como fuese, no dejó de pensar sobre su condición física. ... A Sasuke le está afectando el entrenamiento, y Naruto parece ser como si no le estuviera afectando en nada. ... ¿Que es lo que oculta?).

En la mente del peliblanco le rondaban muchas preguntas de las cuales se le hacía imposible responder, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, tendría respuestas.

Luego de unos segundos, Kakashi se alejo del lugar dirigiéndose a casa de Tazuna.

Uno hubiera pensado que el ambiente se habría calmado, pero ese no era el caso, ya que Sasuke lo miro fijamente pensando sobre lo que habia dicho Sakura.

Si, nunca habia visto a su compañero enojarse a tal punto de casi explotar, pero lo que habia dicho su compañera, habia sido algo que no podía dejar de pensar.

-(Sakura tiene demasiada razón. ... Llevamos horas aquí y él sigue sin sudar. ... Maldita sea, ¿esta fingiendo otra vez?).

Luego de unos minutos, Naruto ya se encontraba un poco mejor después de haber gritado, y con una pequeña sonrisa, observó a su compañero.

-Listo, ya estoy bien, nada mejor que gritar con todas tus fuerzas para desahogarse. ... Bueno, ¿Seguimos con el entrenamiento Sasuke?

El Uchiha simplemente se limito a observarlo sin decir nada, ya que por dentro, se sentía traicionado al ver que su amigo, le estaba mintiendo sobre sus fortalezas.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos más desde entonces, tanto Sasuke como Naruto, seguían con el entrenamiento de la escalada de árboles.

Cada vez para el pelinegro se le hacía cada vez más difícil llegar a su marca, por el motivo de que se estaba desconcentrando por lo que estaba haciendo su compañero.

-(Esto es cada vez más difícil, necesito tomar un descanso. ...) -Pensaba Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el suelo por el cansancio.

Y mientras él descansaba, observó como el rubio seguía de pie sin tener algún rasgo de cansancio.

Para el Uchiha le hacía suponer que era verdad todo lo que estaba pensando con anterioridad.

Pero, él no quería decirlo como si nada, tenía que atraparlo con las manos en la masa, y ya pensó en como hacerlo.

-Basta del cansancio, es hora de seguir.

Naruto se habia sorprendido un poco al ver como su compañero se habia levantado de repente del suelo.

-Guao, pero si ni siquiera tienes como 10 segundos de descanso, ¿Ya encontraste tu motivación?.

Sasuke simplemente le dio una sonrisa arrogante mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Él ya habia formado un plan para hacer que el rubio dejara de fingir, simplemente tenía que ejecutarlo.

Y tras dar su señal, ambos corrieron en sus respectivos arboles.

Sasuke al dar 3 pasos en el tronco del árbol, observó como Naruto le habia seguido el paso, el límite del rubio eran 5 pasos como máximo, así que estaba en el punto de ejecutar su plan.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera dar su quinto paso hacia arriba, Sasuke le lanzó una multitud de Shurikens.

Esto claramente fue visto por el chico que se habia confundido por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y con un rápido movimiento, Naruto se detuvo por unos segundos en el árbol para desviar todas las Shurikens usando su Kunai, para luego caer al suelo sobre sus pies.

Sasuke por otro lado, habia perdido el equilibrio, tanto que cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?!, ¡Si no hubiera estado atento! ¡Me hubieras matado!.

Naruto estaba enojado por su compañero por el ataque repetido que habia recibido, con el simple hecho de saber que su único amigo lo quería muerto, le daban ganas de exterminarlo.

Sasuke por otro lado, se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa al ver que su plan habia resultado bien.

-¿Como puedes reírte como si nada?. ... ¡Vamos!, ¡Responde pedazo de imbécil!, ¡¿Acaso los aldeanos te pidieron matarme por algo a cambio?!.

Naruto se sentía dolido, y traicionado por lo que habia hecho su único amigo, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por su mente, habia imaginado como Sasuke lo traicionaba de distintas formas, pero era solo eso, imaginación.

Él habia pensado que algún dia, su amigo lo apuñalaría por la espalda, pero no pensó, que hubiera sido demasiado pronto.

La ira del rubio comenzaba acumularse por lo que estaba pensando, "¿Ser amigo del demonio del pueblo para matarlo con la guardia baja?".

Mientras más lo pensaba, se le hacía más creíble para él, ya que se le hacía difícil pensar que alguien seria amigo del demonio del pueblo. Pero antes de que Naruto tuviera la dichosa idea de golpear a su compañero, este se digno a hablar.

-Dobe, ¿A quién intentas engañar?. ... Dime, ¡¿Porque sigues fingiendo?!. ... Y no digas que no sabes nada, acabas de delatarte tu mismo cuando te mantuviste en el árbol sin ningún esfuerzo. ... Además, caíste al suelo usando tus pies, con todo lo que llevamos entrenando, siempre caías de espaldas o de cara. ... Incluso llevamos más de 3 horas, ¿Como es que no estas cansado?. ... Responde.

Por un momento, Naruto se habia preocupado demasiado por la supuesta traición sobre el ataque que habia recibido.

Se habia aliviado un poco más al pensar que habia llegado demasiado rápido a una conclusión.

-(¿Entonces era por eso?. ... Mierda, pensé que el idiota me habia traicionado de verdad. ... Menos mal que habló rápido, porque si no, ahora mismo él estaría muerto por la paliza que le iba a dar. ... Llegue muy lejos, creo que para la próxima debería pensar un poco mas antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas).

Sasuke como veía que no estaba obteniendo respuestas, comenzó a enojarse cada vez más.

-¡Vamos Dobe!, no te quedes callado, se que estas fingiendo, lo estas haciendo desde que nos conocimos en la academia. ... Y no, no me refiero a que sacabas malas notas apropósito, me refiero a que siempre te dejabas ganar por todos incluyéndome. ... ¿Sabes lo enojado que estaba cada vez que siempre te dejabas ganar?. ... Tuve que entrenar demasiado duro para hacer que pelearas de verdad. ... En el momento cuando peleamos de verdad, tus golpes eran muy pesados en aquel entonces, pero dime, ¿Acaso cuando peleaste de verdad, no usaste toda tu fuerza?. ... ¿Sabes como me sentí cuando te gane en una pelea justa?. ... Me sentí bien al ver que habia hecho un logro derrotando a la persona que para mí, estaba demasiado lejos de mi nivel. ... Pero al ver que estas fingiendo sin que nadie nos este mirando, me hace pensar que en lo que ocurrió aquella vez. ...

Uno pensaría que Naruto se habia descuidado en mantener su fuerza en secreto, pero lo cierto es que el rubio simplemente se estaba cansando de mantenerlo, ya que estando fuera de la aldea, le iba a dar más tiempo de relajarse.

Y con un largo suspiro, Naruto le respondió.

-Bueno. ... Te lo diría, pero es un secreto "Rango Z".

El Uchiha al escucharlo, no pudo evitar enojarse aun mas por esas ridículas palabras, durante años habia escuchado esa frase sin significado, y al ver que lo estaba diciendo por mera excusa, le hacía enojar demasiado.

-Maldita sea Naruto. ... Realmente no lo entiendes. ... Realmente no sabes como es mi vida. ... ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando la gente te dice que eres el mejor Genin de la generación sabiendo perfectamente que no lo eres?. ... ¿Sabes lo agobiante que es tener que escuchar los buenos cumplidos de gente que creen que eres el mejor cuando hay alguien incluso más superior a ti?. ... Y, maldita sea, ¿Sabes lo estresante que es tener a un montón de chicas confesándote tu amor casi todos los días, para luego cuidar bien tus palabras para no romperles el corazón y evitar que me odien?. ... ¿Sabes cuánto odio mi apellido?. ... Los Uchiha esto, los Uchiha aquellos, son un clan muy prestigiado blablabla, es demasiado molesto ser querido por un simple apellido, mi vida no es normal por culpa de eso, nunca pedí ser un Uchiha, nunca pedí tener el maldito Sharingan. ...

Naruto simplemente se limitó a escuchar y analizar cada una de sus palabras.

Él estaba sorprendido al pensar que la vida de Sasuke era perfecta, nunca se imagino que su amigo también tuviera problemas en su vida diaria.

Su propia vida podía ser incluso peor que a la del pelinegro, pero tenía problemas después de todo.

Mientras tanto para Sasuke, su voz poco a poco se iba apagando como si estuviera triste.

-Naruto. ... ¿Porque crees que eres el único amigo que tengo?. ... Todos me trataban como un príncipe importante en la academia. ... Tú fuiste el único que me trato como una persona normal. ... Te daba igual que yo fuera un Uchiha y eso me gustaba. ... Me hacía pensar todo el tiempo que era una persona normal después de todo. ... Pero, luego de mirar que estas fingiendo, me hace pensar que no me estas dejando las cosas fáciles como los aldeanos de Konoha. ... ¿Realmente somos amigos?, ¿O simplemente no me estas tratando como tu igual?. ...

El rubio por alguna razón, sentía que lo que estaba hablando su amigo, era casi igual a lo que estaba pensando sobre su supuesta traición, pero en una versión diferente.

El Uchiha simplemente quería respuestas de los cuales lo estaban atormentando.

Naruto por algunos segundos, estuvo pensando sobre si respondérselas de una vez o no, pero eso posiblemente pudiera ser un problema si se lo contaba a alguien.

Pero por otro lado, ya le daba igual todo lo que pudiese ocurrir.

-De acuerdo, terminemos con esto. –Decía Naruto suspirando mientras comenzaba a subir al árbol usando sus pies.

-Sasuke, no sé como decírtelo pero. ... Tienes razón, estas demasiado lejos de mi 100%. ... Y lo estas viendo con tus propios ojos.

Naruto estaba parado como si nada en el tronco del árbol estando en la cima, y como era de esperarse, Sasuke estaba enojado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz al ver que el propósito de su vida, de superar a su amigo, aun seguía presente.

-Genial, ¿Ahora dime porque lo estuviste ocultando?.

Y tras escuchar la pregunta, el rubio saltó del árbol para caer al suelo usando sus pies.

-Te lo contare con una condición. ... Mantenló en secreto, y no estoy jugando. ... Es un secreto realmente grande que incluye secretos de estado rango S. ... ¿Porque crees que todo el tiempo decía que era un secreto "Rango Z"?. ... ¿Que no te habia dicho que el "Rango Z" es un rango tan alto que ni los Hokage pueden con eso?.

-Dobe, no me culpes, siempre hablas en clave y dices cosas que no entiendo. ... Pero ya hablando enserio, ¿Realmente incluye secretos de estado, o simplemente estas jugando?.

Naruto simplemente lo miró a los ojos con una mirada seria dándole a suponer que realmente estaba hablando con la verdad.

-¿Cuando fue la última vez que hable seriamente contigo?.

El pelinegro al escuchar la pregunta, supo que realmente estaba hablando enserio, ya que Naruto no era de hablar seriamente todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. ... De acuerdo, prometo no decírselo a nadie. ... Digo, no les he contado ha nadie sobre los sobrevivientes del a masacre Uchiha, o sobre mi linda. ...

Y sin previo aviso, Sasuke se tapo la boca con las manos.

-Eh, ¿Mi linda que?. -Preguntó Naruto confundido con lo que quería decir su compañero.

El Uchiha por otro lado, sabía que la habia arruinado, ya que estuvo a punto de revelar uno de sus secretos.

-Eh, pues. ... No-No sé que estas hablando, en ningún momento he dicho linda.

Naruto sabía que el pelinegro estaba escondiendo algo, pero le dio igual ya que simplemente pensaba que no era de gran importancia.

-Como sea, no es como si tener una muñeca fuera algo importante. ... Por cierto, también hay otra condición para contarte el secreto.

Sasuke no sabía que iba a decir exactamente su amigo, ya que con solo guardar el secreto era más que suficiente.

-¿Cual es la condición?.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa malvada, Naruto le respondió.

-Admite que lloraste cuando me viste morir.

-¡NARUTOOOOOO!.

El Uchiha simplemente quería matarlo al escuchar aquellas palabras, se suponía que iban hablar de algo serio, pero el rubio solo estaba jugando.

Naruto se rio un poco por como habia actuado su compañero, pero luego de unos segundos, supo que tenía que volverse serio.

-Bueno bueno, ya basta de bromas, simplemente guarda el secreto. ... ¿Cuales son tus preguntas?. ...

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo sabiendo que esto iba hacer una larga historia, y tras unos segundos, Sasuke disparó su pregunta.

-¿Porque fingiste en toda la academia?, ¿Y porque fingiste tu derrota conmigo?, nunca me explicaste del todo porque fingías ser un debilucho cuando eres más fuerte, y más rápido que yo. ... Si tu vida fue una porquería, ¿No crees que hubiera mejorado si fueran observado tus habilidades?.

Sasuke tenía un muy buen punto, era una de esas personas inteligentes que podían armar el rompecabezas, lo único que le faltaban eran piezas para completarlo.

-Tengo mis razones del porque finjo ser un debilucho ante todo el mundo. ... Pero quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar con esta pregunta. ... ¿Sabes la historia del Kyubi?

-Dobe, por favor, ¿Que tiene que ver esa pregunta contigo?.

El Uchiha pensaba que iba a desviar la pregunta como lo había hecho desde hace años, pero este no era el caso, ya que el rubio quería saber que tan inteligente podía ser su compañero.

-Solo responde, es una pregunta realmente necesaria para poder responder tu pregunta.

Sasuke no hizo más que comerse sus palabras y tratar de responder la dichosa pregunta.

-Bien. ... Si, se la historia, es sobre el Zorro demonio de las 9 colas que atacó la aldea hace 12 años. ... ¿Que tiene que ver el Kyubi contigo?.

-No te preocupes, ya sabrás la razón del porque. ... Segunda pregunta, ¿Sabes como fue derrotado?.

Para el pelinegro, estas preguntas eran demasiada extrañas, pero sabía que si tenía que obtener respuestas, tenía que seguirle la corriente al rubio.

-El 4º Hokage lo derrotó, pero murió intentándolo.

Naruto al escuchar su respuesta, soltó un bufido sabiendo realmente que ese no era la respuesta.

-Y dime Sasuke, ¿Como lo derrotó exactamente?.

El Uchiha no sabía hasta donde quería llegar, pero estaba seguro en una cosa, no sabía cuál era la respuesta.

No era que no la recordaba, era porque nunca en su vida habia escuchado como era que el 4º Hokage habia derrotado al Kyubi.

El rubio al ver la cara de confusión de su compañero, cerró los ojos mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Que ocurre Sasuke?, ¿Por alguna razón no lo recuerdas?, ¿O simplemente nunca te lo contaron?. ... Te diré la respuesta, simplemente no lo sabes porque no le diste mucha importancia. ... Era de esperase, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, y como eras muy joven, te dio igual saber más detalles sobre como el 4º Hokage derroto al Kyubi. ...

Justo en ese momento, Sasuke lo interrumpió estando un poco enojado.

-Espera, Dobe, ¿Acaso es este tu plan para evitar responder tu pregunta?. ... ¿Que tiene que ver la derrota del Kyubi contigo?.

-Sasuke, no puedo decirlo de golpe como si nada, tengo que asegurarme de saber que lo sabes todo para no tener que responder estas preguntas después. ... Solo limítate a responder mis preguntas por ahora si realmente quieres saber la respuesta del porque finjo todo el tiempo.

El Uchiha no hizo más que cruzarse de brazos al ver que tenía que seguir si o si el juego de Naruto.

-Bien, como quieras. ... Sé que el 4º Hokage derroto al Kyubi, pero no, no sé como fue vencido.

Y con una fuerte respiración, el rubio comenzó a darle su explicación.

-Ese es el punto. ... Esa es la verdadera pregunta, ¿Como fue vencido?. ... Piénsalo, ¿Si mato al Kyubi, como es que quitaron un cuerpo tan gigantesco de la aldea?. ... Como decía la historia, era demasiado grande, si hubiera caído muerto en la aldea, lo hubieran contado esa historia como si nada, pero como lo viste hace unos momentos, tu ni siquiera sabes como fue derrotado. ... Bueno, quiero que tengas eso en cuenta. ... Ahora mi última pregunta, ¿Sabes que es una técnica de sellado?. ... Y no, no quiero que me respondas, quiero que lo analices por ti mismo con todo lo que te dije y la última pregunta.

Sasuke estaba totalmente confundido con lo que quiso decir su compañero, pero sabía de antemano que Naruto siempre hablaba en clave, y posiblemente, este no iba hacer una excepción.

-(¿Porque el Dobe siempre tiene que hablar con adivinanzas?, ¿Porque simplemente no me lo dice y ya?. ... ¿Que tiene que ver el Kyubi? ¿Sobre como fue derrotado? ¿Y también sobre una técnica de sellado. ...? Espera. ... No, es estúpido, si dice que es demasiado grande, sería imposible sellar algo gigantesco en algo. ... De todas maneras, si se pudiese, ¿Que tiene que ver con. ...?) Eh, Dobe. ... ¿Por-Porque te dicen demonio?.

El Uchiha poco a poco juntaba las piezas en su mente, parecía que podría ser una broma, pero nada de eso fue posible cuando su compañero le habló afirmando sus sospechas.

-Felicidades Sasuke, pudiste unir las piezas en un par de minutos. ... Yo, Naruto Uzumaki. ... Tengo al Kyubi sellado dentro de mí.

El Uchiha simplemente trago un poco de saliva pensando que todo esto era una broma de mal gusto.

-Va-Vamos Dobe, no estés jugando, es imposible que el Kyubi este dentro de ti. ... Es ridículo.

Naruto por otro lado, no parecía estar jugando, ya que nunca cambio su seriedad en cualquier momento.

-Sasuke, tú mismo hiciste la pregunta sobre; ¿Porque me dicen demonio?. ... Esa es la respuesta. ... Deja que te explique, el 3º Hokage decreto una ley que nadie debe contar sobre donde habia sido encerrado el Kyubi. ... Y como lo abras sospechado, posiblemente algunos revelaron el secreto. ... Todos los adultos de la aldea, sin ninguna excepción, saben que tengo al Kyubi en mi interior. ... Pero no todos piensan eso, la mayoría piensa que soy el Kyubi y que simplemente estoy actuando como un niño para atacarlos por sorpresa. ... Son realmente unos estúpidos, si realmente el Kyubi me estuviera controlando, yo mismo los hubiera matado a todos sin haber perdido mi tiempo. ... Pero ese no fue el caso, ya que la gente puede ser muy estúpida cuando tiene miedo, nunca se ponen a pensar si soy realmente el Kyubi de verdad. ... El caso es que, no estoy fingiendo porque yo quiera, estoy fingiendo porque necesito hacerle creer a los aldeanos que soy un perdedor. ... Si la gente ve que soy débil, no me tendrán miedo, y ahorro en tener que recibir más paliza de los aldeanos. ... Sasuke, puede que la vida que tienes pueda ser muy problemática, pero créeme que te digo la verdad que hubiera deseado tener tu vida por al menos un minuto. ... Pero como dijiste antes, tú no pediste ser un Uchiha. ... Justo como yo tampoco pedí venir a este mundo.

Hubo un largo silencio justo al finalizar su oración, el pelinegro no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por un lado quería pensar que su compañero le estaba haciendo una broma, pero por otro lado, todo lo que estaba diciendo, tenía sentido al recordar la vida miserable que habia escuchado de Naruto.

Tanto, que realmente se sentía mal por él al decirle que su vida era problemática cuando la del rubio se podía suponer que era 100 veces peor.

-¿Por-Porque el 4º Hokage te condeno a una vida tan miserable?, ¿No pudo haber sellado al Kyubi en su propio cuerpo?.

Naruto no hizo más que soltar un suspiro ante sus palabras, ya que recordaba bien lo que habia ocurrido en el anime.

-Es algo complicado de explicar. ... Digamos que no cualquiera puede tener al Kyubi sellado en su interior, se necesita a una persona con grandes reservas de Chakra, y solo existe o más bien, existía un clan con esas capacidades.

Justo en ese momento, Sasuke lo interrumpió algo sorprendido.

-Espera, ¿Eres parte de un clan?, ¿Tienes mucho Chakra?, ¿A que te refieres con "grandes reservas de Chakra"?.

-Si, hablando de eso, yo tampoco se mucho de los Uzumaki, pero el resumen es que ellos tenían grandes reservas de Chakra que podían rivalizar contra un Kage o eso es lo que leí. ... Bueno, el caso es que eran temidos por casi todas las aldeas, no solo por su Chakra, sino también por su resistencia a la hora del combate. ... Pero fueron exterminados sin previo aviso durante una guerra. ... No me acuerdo si fue en la 1ª, la 2ª, o la 3ª guerra. ... Ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿Porque mierda hay una guerra en cada generación?. ... Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, si, tengo mucho, mucho Chakra, no sabría cuanto decirte, pero posiblemente tengo incluso 10 o hasta 100 veces más que tú, pero no lo tomes mucho en cuenta, aun no se calcularlo, el lado bueno es que me falta muy poco para poderlo controlar mi Chakra al 100%.

Y sin previo aviso, Sasuke se asustó un poco al escuchar la cantidad exagerada que habia mencionado su amigo.

-¿Ci-Ci-Cien veces?, no exageres, ¡¿Acaso eres una bomba con piernas?!.

Naruto no hizo más que reírse ante la pregunta de su compañero, ya que ayer habia explotado cuando salvo a Kakashi.

-No estoy exagerando. ... ¿Porque crees que puedo hacer muchos clones?. ... Además, deberías estar más agradecido con tus reservas, porque mientras más Chakra tengas, es más difícil. ... No te imaginas la tortura que tuve que hacer para poder haber llegado al control que tengo ahora. ... Al menos mi tortura con el control de Chakra está llegando a su fin, tu por otra parte, estas apunto de ver lo cansado que vas a llegar a estar con este entrenamiento.

Sasuke no pudo evitar molestarse un poco al ver lo lejos que habia llegado su compañero, él pensaba que era un poco más fuerte, pero nunca se imagino que su distancia fuera tan abismal.

-Quiero que sepas, que realmente estoy enojado por no haber sabido desde un principio que estabas fuera de mi alcance. ... Pero al mismo tiempo, estoy emocionado al saber que ahora tengo mi nueva meta. ... Y es vencerte.

-Bueno Sasuke, te prometo que si alguna vez nos enfrentamos en los exámenes Chunin, no dudare en usar toda mi fuerza sin incluir al Kyubi. ...

El pelinegro al escucharlo, se habia quedado completamente confundido por haber escuchado las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Que quieres decir con "no incluir al Kyubi"?.

Naruto simplemente se rio un poco por la pregunta.

-No le des mucha importancia, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. ... ¿Ya estas mejor?, ¿Ya calmé tus dudas sobre porque finjo mis habilidades?.

Sasuke ahora ya parecía estar más tranquilo con la conversación que habían tenido, aunque muy por dentro, pensaba que no habia sido buena idea haberla escuchado.

-Si, ya estoy mejor, eso aclara muchas cosas. ... Aun que hubiera sido mejor que me lo hubieras contado antes, así no hubiéramos tenido este problema.

Y tras una larga charla, Naruto se levantó del suelo.

-Supongo que el descanso terminó. ... Sasuke, aun necesitas entrenar tu control de Chakra. ... ¿A que esperas?, comienza a escalar.

Sasuke por otro lado, aun se sentía cansado por el entrenamiento que estuvo haciendo todo el dia.

-Lo siento, pero ahora mismo creo que se me hará difícil por mi falta de Chakra.

Pero antes de que el Uchiha siguiera con su excusa, Naruto lo interrumpió con aburrimiento en su voz.

-Por favor, ¿Aun estas siguiendo el consejo que te dio Kakashi?. ... Correr hacia el árbol no sirve, ya que mientras corres hacia el árbol, estas gastando energías. ... Lo mejor es tomar las cosas con calma. ... El Chakra es simplemente una extensión de tu cuerpo, como un tercer brazo o un sexto sentido. ... Necesitas sentir que está ahí, no provocarlo para que salga de la nada. ...

El pelinegro sabía lo de la extensión de su cuerpo, pero no entendía nada todo lo demás.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?.

Acto seguido, Naruto sacudió a su compañero al ver que no estaba entendiendo.

-Para haberme conocido por más de 3 años aun te falta entenderme. ... Escucha, necesitas relajarte, estar calmado, y concentrarte al mismo tiempo. ... Es como cambiar tu respiración de automático a manual, tarde o temprano, vas hacer que cambie a automático sin que tengas que hacer nada.

Sasuke rápidamente apartó a su compañero, ya que se encontraba mareado por la sacudida.

-Ya entendí ya entendí, solo debiste decirlo. ...

El Uchiha aun se encontraba cansado, pero sabía que no iba a perder nada con solo intentarlo.

Luego de unos segundos, Sasuke canalizó un poco de chakra, o lo último que le quedaba, en la planta de sus pies.

Él ya estaba listo para intentarlo, aunque sabía que se iba a dar un buen golpe si fallaba.

-Espero no caer de cara contra el suelo. ... Solo necesito relajarme, y concentrarme. ...

Y tras decir su oración, Sasuke trató de comenzar a escalar el árbol con sus pies, y para su sorpresa, él encontraba escalando el árbol lentamente paso por paso.

-¿Es-Esta funcionando?. ...

El pelinegro no podía creer que el truco de relajarse habia funcionado.

Naruto por otro lado, no estaba impresionado ni en lo mas mínimo al saber que su compañero lo estaba haciendo mal desde un principio.

-Ya lo tienes. ... Simplemente tienes que acostumbrarte a la sensación que estas sintiendo en este momento a la hora de escalar, y podrás escalar con los pies sin mucho esfuerzo. ...Ah, por cierto, procura no pensar en la prueba de cascabeles de Kakashi.

Y como era de esperarse, el pelinegro perdió la concentración al recordar el estúpido plan que habia ideado Naruto para robarle los cascabeles, haciendo que cayera de cara contra el suelo.

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al a ver visto a su compañero caer del árbol, sin lugar a duda, era divertido burlarse de la gente.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿A que sabe la tierra?. ... Toma eso como una pequeña venganza por haberme atacado.

El Uchiha tenía suerte de que apenas habia subido un poco el árbol, porque si no, la caída hubiera sido más grande.

-Dobe, te golpearía si ahora mismo no estuviera tan cansado.

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras se volvía a sentar en el suelo.

-Tampoco es para tanto. ... Digo, fue solo una pequeña broma, no es como si alguien nos estuviera espiando. ... Además, pudiste mantenerte en el árbol por unos segundos estando quieto, y todo gracias a mi consejo.

El pelinegro al momento de escuchar su última frase, le habían atacado las dudas.

Si Naruto podía escalar árboles sin problemas usando solo los pies desde hace años, ¿Quien lo habia entrenado en primer lugar?.

Luego de que el pelinegro se levantara del suelo, el Uchiha disparó su pregunta.

-Oye Dobe, hay algo que no entiendo. ... Si dices que mucha gente te odia, ¿Quien te entrenó?. ... Ya sabes, si ya sabias caminar en los árboles con los pies desde un principio, debió entrenarte alguien que no te odiaba o sabia del Kyubi.

Era una pregunta muy simple, pero al mismo tiempo confusa si el rubio se lo confesaba.

Pero al ver que era el dia de revelar secretos, Naruto lo reveló como si no tuviera mucha importancia.

-Ah si, fue el Kyubi, él me enseñó como manejar bien el Chakra.

El pelinegro inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la revelación de su compañero, pero al ver que lo habia dicho como si nada, pensó que era una broma.

-Ja Ja, si, como no, el Kyubi te entrenó. ... Ya enserio, ¿Quien fue?.

Naruto por otra parte, le volvió a insistir que el Kyubi le habia entrenado.

-Bueno Sasuke, yo ya respondí mi pregunta, si no me quieres creer, ese es tu problema.

Sasuke en cambio, no podía creer que el Zorro de las 9 colas le habia enseñado el uso del Chakra.

-¿En serio quieres que crea que el Kyubi te entrenó?. ... Que yo sepa, es una bestia que casi destruyó toda la aldea de Konoha, es imposible que esa cosa tenga conciencia.

A simple vista, Sasuke tenía toda la razón, pero alguien muy en el fondo, no le habia gustado el comentario del Uchiha.

-(Naruto, no es por quejarme sobre que hayas revelado que estoy dentro de ti, pero en serio, déjame matar a ese chico).

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo. -Decia el rubio en voz alta.

Sasuke se habia confundido por un momento al escuchar las extrañas palabras que habia dicho su compañero.

Pero todo cobro sentido cuando Naruto se levantó del suelo para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye, ¡¿Porque me golpeas?!.

El Uchiha se habia enojado por el golpe repentino que habia recibido por nada.

A lo que el rubio le respondió algo molesto por las palabras anteriores de su compañero.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡No te metas con el Kyubi!. ... Él no destruyó la aldea porque quiso hacerlo, lo controlaron con un Genjutsu, no lo culpes. ... Puede que sea un poco gruñón pero fue el primer amigo que tuve desde que estoy existiendo en este mundo de mierda. ... Así que por favor, te pido que al menos no lo llames cosa, o bestia sin sentimientos. ...

El Uchiha le costaba entender que la bestia que atacó la aldea, le habia enseñado a su compañero sobre el Chakra.

-No puede ser, ¿En serio esa cosa puede. ...?. ... Digo, ¿Esa criatura puede hablar contigo?. ... Hagamos que lo que dices es verdad. ... ¿Como estas tan seguro de que él no va a controlarte a la mas mínima oportunidad?.

-Sasuke, si de verdad él hubiera querido escapar, lo hubiera hecho cuando yo era un bebé. ... No te preocupes por el Kyubi, se la pasa durmiendo más que cualquier otra cosa. ... Aunque tiende ser un poco agresivo con las personas que lo tratan como un trapo sucio. ... Pero ya hablando en serio, el Kyubi me enseño como usar el Chakra, solo piénsalo, ¿Quien en su sano juicio entrenaría al chico que tiene al 9 colas en su interior?.

Y justo al momento de decir esas palabras, recordó a alguien que no habia pensado en mucho tiempo.

Al tipo con el traje verde que le habia propuesto entrenar con la condición de no robar.

El rubio por suerte, su compañero no se habia percatado de su pequeña ausencia al momento de recordar, ya que Sasuke aun seguía con la dicha idea de pensar sobre que el Kyubi era el Sensei de Naruto.

-Dobe, ya me has dicho de todo, lo único que te falta decir es que digas que eres hijo de uno de los legendarios Sanín o algo así.

El rubio al escucharlo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su amigo ya que le parecía gracioso volver a ver su cara de sorpresa.

-No, no soy hijo de algunos de los Sanín, pero soy el hijo del 4º Hokage, ¿Eso cuenta?.

El Uchiha ya no podía con tanta información que estaba recibiendo, primero con la revelación del Kyubi en su interior, saber que tiene conciencia, y lo último, tener al frente al hijo del 4º Hokage.

Él solo quería saber el porqué su compañero fingía sus fortalezas, él nunca pensó que iba a recibir una sobre explotación de información.

-Maldita sea Dobe, ¿Realmente lo estas diciendo enserio?.

Naruto al escuchar la pregunta, su expresión cambio a una totalmente seria.

-Si, realmente no estoy jugando, lo que dije es otro secreto de estado rango S. ... El 4º Hokage es mi padre. ... Te explicare, la historia es muy larga, así que te daré la versión corta. ... Mi padre estaba casado con una Uzumaki, ella tenía al Kyubi antes de mí, alguien desconocido la secuestró y liberó al Kyubi cuando me estaba dando a luz. ... Luego de eso, esa persona puso al Kyubi en un Genjutsu para hacer que atacara toda la aldea, nadie más sabía que estaba pasando, ya que pensaban que el 9 colas era una bestia incontrolable. ... El caso es que mi padre tenía que sellar al Kyubi rápido, y como mi madre estaba muy cansada por el parto, no pensaban que sobreviviría de nuevo a otro sellado, así que decidió que era mejor para todos sellar al Kyubi en mi. ... Y eso es todo el resumen porque la historia es realmente larga y me da flojera dar los detalles. ...

Sasuke ahora mismo ya se estaba arrepintiendo por haber provocado al rubio revelar su secreto, ya que estaba diciendo cosas que no necesitaba saber en ese momento.

-Demasiada información, ¿Como sabes todo eso?, ¿No me digas que el Kyubi te lo contó?, Espera, si realmente eres el hijo del 4º Hokage, ¿Porque tienes una vida de mierda?.

Y sin esperar demasiado, Naruto le respondió aun manteniendo su expresión seria.

-Mi vida es una mierda porque el 3º Hokage y todos los que sabían de mi existencia, ocultaron mi verdadera descendencia, porque mi padre tenía muchos enemigos. ... Si descubrían que era su hijo, no dudarían en tomar venganza contra mí. ...

El Uchiha por otro lado, sentía que la respuesta era demasiado estúpida, ya que también habia otra solución.

-Eso no tiene sentido. ... ¿Si eres una persona muy importante por ser el hijo del 4º Hokage, y tener al Kyubi en tu interior, porque el 3º Hokage o alguien que sabía de tus padres no te adoptó?.

Naruto al escuchar su pregunta, no pudo evitar soltar una gran sonrisa por la inteligencia de su amigo, tanto fue su animó que creo 5 clones para levantar al Uchiha en celebración por un logro que nadie más habia alcanzado.

-Oh gran Sasuke eres el único que piensa, encontré a alguien que al fin usa la cabeza. ... Sin duda eres el mejor, si fuéramos todos chicas, te haríamos el amor. ... Eres el más listo de la nación, por eso eres el 1º de la generación.

El pelinegro estaba totalmente confundido por la celebración que le estaban haciendo, sin lugar a duda, no habia pensado que esto fuera a ocurrir.

-¿Quieren bajarme?, creo que están exagerando.

Luego de unos segundos, los clones de Naruto bajaron al Uchiha, para luego desaparecer en un humo.

Sasuke aun seguía confundido por lo que habia dicho, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, observó de forma extraña la expresión de su compañero.

Naruto estaba emocionado, pero le habló a su amigo estando muy enojado.

-Maldita sea, al fin alguien que usa el sentido común. ... Todo lo que dijiste fue lo mismo que habia preguntado antes, todo, absolutamente todo. ... Nunca entendí del porque ese maldito viejo me dejo a la suerte cuando era un huérfano. ... ¡Yo no lo sé!, ¡NADIE LO SABE!. ... Lo peor de todo es que cada vez que tenía hambre y no tenía dinero para comprar alimentos, ¿adivina que hacia el viejo?. ... Nada. ... ¡NADA DE NADA!. ... Siempre me dejaba un sobre con dinero al mes que no alcanzaba para casi una mierda. ... Todo me lo vendían caro, pero ese maldito viejo nunca hacia nada para solucionarlo. ... ¡TE ODIOOOOO MALDITO IRUZEN!. ...

Luego de decir su última oración con todas sus fuerza, el rubio se acostó en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke por otro lado, se habia sorprendido un poco lo que su compañero habia dicho del 3º Hokage, él pensaba que eran personas cercanas, pero nunca pensó que su amigo lo odiara con todo su corazón.

-¿Estás bien?. ...

Y tras escuchar la pregunta, Naruto se levantó del suelo.

-Si, estoy bien. ... Solo necesitaba descargar toda mi ira con ese grito. ... Ese es mi segundo truco de vida, si alguna vez estas demasiado enojado y no quieres gastar tu enojo con alguien, grita con todas tus fuerzas. ... Y si es posible, trata de usar una almohada para tapar el sonido, a menos que quieran que te llamen loco.

-Dobe, espera un momento, si de verdad no te gusta tu vida, ¿Porque no dices que eres el hijo del 4º Hokage?, tu vida posiblemente mejore después de eso.

Naruto lo habia pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, su vida seria aun más complicada.

-Sasuke, no es fácil. ... Piénsalo, ¿Acaso alguien en estos momentos me creería?. ... Lo único que haría es hacer que todos se burlen de mí. ... Pero, no te preocupes, tengo planeado revelarlo al mundo en un suceso muy importante. ... Y cuando lo haga, espero recibir muchas disculpas de las personas que me trataron como basura.

El Uchiha se sentía un poco mal por el rubio, ya que no pensaba que la vida del rubio era demasiada complicada.

Pero, sabía que sin importar las consecuencias, él estaría ahí para apoyarlo sin importar si su plan resultara bien o mal.

Por otro lado, Naruto se estaba impacientando para que llegara ese dia, no era para revelar su identidad como hijo del 4º Hokage, si no, para poner en marcha su plan de exterminar a los que casi lo llevaron a la muerte.

-(Ya falta poco para ese dia. ... Espere mucho tiempo para que llegara, unos cuantos meses no me harán daño. ..."La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena", menudas palabras mas estúpidas. ... Les hare pagar a todos los que me hicieron, y cuando eso ocurra, me sentiré mucho mejor al saber que limpie este mundo de la personas malas).

Naruto no iba a dejar cabos sueltos, jamás en su vida, había sentido tanto dolor, y miedo.

Aunque por fuera, alguien pensaría que era un debilucho por lo que habia hecho en la academia, pero por dentro, era una caja gigante de sorpresas.

-Eh, bueno creo que debería seguir con el entrenamiento, no quiero quedarme atrás de Sakura.

El rubio simplemente asintió con la cabeza para luego mostrarle una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Recuerda una cosa Sasuke, todo lo que hablamos aquí, es un secreto. ... Si por alguna razón se lo dices a alguien. ... Le diré a Mikoto-chan que usaste su imagen de cuerpo desnuda contra Kakashi.

El Uchiha se había alterado por las palabras del rubio, ya que realmente no quería que su madre supiera de la prueba de los cascabeles.

-¡No se lo digaaaaas!. ... ¿Porque pienso que nos hiciste hacer eso apropósito para tener algo con que chantajearnos?.

Y tras escuchar la pregunta, el rubio le respondió con un tono sarcástico.

-Si, ¿quien se hubiera imaginado que un chico tan guapo como yo, hubiera imaginado un plan tan perverso como ese?.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOO!.

El rubio al escuchar su nombre de su enojado amigo, escaló lo más rápido un árbol para resguardarse de su compañero.

-Estoy a salvo, los Uchiha no trepan árboles.

Sasuke sin lugar a duda, quería golpear a Naruto, pero sabía que si quería hacerlo, tenía que alcanzarlo a la cima del árbol.

Y como era de esperarse, el Uchiha pasó todo el día escalando el árbol con sus pies para atrapar a Naruto.

Pero para él, era imposible porque el rubio le hacía desconcentrarse a cada momento.

A simple vista se podría decir que era un sabotaje, pero lo que Sasuke no sabía, era que Naruto lo estaba ayudando hacer que se concentrara, mientras estaba siendo distraído.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo en el bosque, que ya habia anochecido.

Sasuke estaba tan cansado, que Naruto no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo en la espalda a casa del señor Tazuna.

Al pasar el tiempo, todos estaban cenando, tanto Sasuke como Naruto, estaban comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Parecía que estaban haciendo una competencia para ver quien terminaba su cena más rápido.

-Esto es grandioso, parece que hubiera pasado años desde que tuvimos tantos invitados al mismo tiempo en la mesa.

Tazuna se encontraba feliz al ver lo lleno de vida que tenia la casa, pero sobre todo, estaba más feliz al ver que no se iba a preocupar por comprar alimentos gracias al rubio.

-¿Me puede dar un poco más?. -Decia el rubio levantando su respectivo plato.

Todos los que estaban en el lugar, se estaban sorprendiendo por lo tragón que era el chico.

Sakura por otro lado, le importaba más los modales que otra cosa.

-¿Qué no tienes modales?, ¡Ese ya es tu cuarto plato!, ¿Acaso nunca te llenas?.

Naruto simplemente le daba igual lo que pensaran su compañera, él solo quería comer.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?, la comida de Tsunami-Chan es demasiado deliciosa. ... Deberías aprender de ella si algún dia piensas casarte conmigo.

Y como era de esperarse, la pelirosada se atragantó un poco por culpa de su compañero.

-¿Acaso crees que voy a casarme con alguien como tú?.

El chico simplemente le dio una sonrisa a su compañera al momento en el Tsunami le entregó otra porción al rubio.

-Muchas gracias Tsunami-Cha. ...

Kakashi al escuchar lo relajado que estaba su alumno, decidió que era buena idea disparar una de sus preguntas.

-Naruto, he escuchado que trajiste un montón de comida, ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?.

Todo el mundo esperaba que lo hiciera con mucho esfuerzo trabajando, pero fue todo lo contrario cuando todos lo escucharon hablar con la boca llena.

-Es muy fácil. ... Me lo robe porque como los vendedores de la aldea siempre me estafaban.

La pelirosada por otro se habia indignado por lo mal acostumbrado que estaba su compañero hablando con la boca llena.

-(Cha, ¡¿Este chico no tiene modales?!). ... Espera, ¿Robar?, ¡Naruto, no digas estupideces!.

El rubio al escuchar a su compañera, supo que era un buen momento para burlase de ella.

Y después de haber tragado su comida, Naruto le habló en un tono egocéntrico.

-Sakura, me estas regañando mucho mas de la cuenta. ... Si quieres enamorarme, estas yendo por mal camino. ... Soy una persona muy fácil de enamorar, solo con que alguien me dé un almuerzo y diga que me quiera, estaría completamente enamorado de esa persona. ... Aunque conociéndote, creo que me envenenarías.

Ella sin lugar a dudas, quería moler a golpes a su compañero, pero no era buena interrumpir el ambiente de la cena.

Al pasar la hora de la cena, el ambiente se había calmado un poco.

Mientras que todos estaban en la mesa estaba reposando la comida, Sakura se había percatado de la una fotografía que estaba en la pared.

Era la foto una familia, la familia de Tazuna para ser exacto.

Pero era algo extraña, ya que la esquina de la foto, donde se suponía que debía estar alguien, habia sido arrancada.

-Disculpe, esta fotografía está rota por alguna razón. ... Inari, vi que estuviste observándola toda la cena, parecía que había alguien en la fotografía, ¿Quién era?. ...

Naruto en su mente se habia confundido por sus palabras.

-(¿Y como diablos sabias que el niño estaba mirando la foto si estabas peleando conmigo?).

Tsunami, que estaba lavando los platos, se habia puesto un poco triste por la pregunta.

-Era mi marido. ...

Y acto seguido, el viejo lo renombro con otro nombre.

-En esta tierra solían llamarlo héroe.

Inari tras escuchar las palabras de su abuelo, se apartó de la mesa para salir corriendo hacia la puerta de salida.

-Inari. ... ¿Inari a dónde vas?. ... -Decia su madre preocupada, pero no había obtenido respuesta.

-Padre, no puedes hablar a la ligera sobre ese tema y lo sabes.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Tsunami algo enojada, dejó de lavar los platos para perseguir a su hijo.

Y como era de esperarse, hubo un silencio incomodo por varios segundos, silencio que habia sido roto por las disculpas de la pelirosada.

-Lo siento. ... Creo que no debí hablar sobre la foto.

Kakashi sabía que no habia que hablar sobre un tema que posiblemente iba hacer muy doloroso, pero, realmente tenia curiosidad sobre que le habia pasado a la persona que habia sido nombrado como héroe.

-No es por meterme en sus asuntos, pero me da algo de curiosidad. ... Seguramente hay una historia detrás de todo esto. ... No llaman a nadie "Héroe" por nada.

Y tras un largo suspiro, Tazuna accedió a contarles la historia sobre el hombre que estaba en la foto.

-No era su padre real. ... Él llego a esta familia mucho después. ... Nos trajo mucha felicidad. ... Él e Inari estuvieron muy apegados. ... En esa época, Inari solía reírse por cualquier cosa. ... Pero luego. ...

Y tras decir esa palabra, el viejo comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas, lagrimas que caían lentamente por su cara hasta caer en la mesa.

-Todo terminó. ... Jamás volvió a reír o a sonreír. ... Y desde ese día, todo cambio. ... La palabra valor fue robada de esta isla, nos dejaron sintiéndonos impotentes y sin esperanzas. ... Desde ese día desde que eso pasó. ...

-Y, ¿Que pasó con Inari?. -Preguntó Kakashi.

-Primero necesitan saber sobre el hombre, su padre. ... Él hombre que nos enseño el valor, y era considerado un héroe en esta tierra.

Pero antes de que el viejo pudiera si quiera comenzar su historia, Naruto lo interrumpió con un tono de aburrimiento en su voz, como si le diera igual la historia del viejo.

-Na, creo que es una historia muy aburrida, déjenme adivinar: "El hombre de la foto fue un héroe que hizo muchas cosas por este pueblo, Inari lo admiraba, pero Gato lo mató enfrente de todo el mundo, y ahora está enojado porque su padre murió pensando que él era invencible". ... ¿Esa es la historia aburrida que nos piensa contar?, Si es así, ¿Donde está mi premio?. ...

Naruto habia soltado una gran sonrisa tras su última pregunta, ya que esperaba poder adivinar por completo la historia del viejo.

Tazuna por otro lado, se había quedado en silencio, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido por haber escuchado el resumen directo del rubio.

El silencio era tan evidente, que todos los que estaban presentes se habían dado cuenta que el rubio habia dicho la verdad, pero habia sido demasiado brusco al hablar de alguien que habia muerto.

Kakashi incluido supo que su estudiante habia ido muy lejos burlándose de la persona que habia sido considerada un héroe del pueblo.

-Naruto, ¿Creo que te pasaste un poco esta vez?.

-Ay, por favor, ¿Acaso importa?, no es como si hiciera algo malo. ... Además, esa persona está muerta, da igual lo que haya pasado, no va a cambiar en nada sobre la situación en la que estamos. ...

-Naruto. ... Aunque una persona haya muerto, se le tiene que tratar con respeto, mas si esa persona fue considerada un héroe. ... Incluso los héroes fueron personas normales con metas y sueños como nosotros. ... Tanto es así, que posiblemente ellos no pudieron cumplir su objetivo en la vida. ... Incluso hay gente que se propuso a cumplir sus últimos deseos después de la muerte por lo grandes que fueron.

Justo en ese momento, el rubio no pudo evitar enojarse por haber escuchado la última frase del peliblanco.

Cumplir los últimos deseos de un héroe, deseos de los cuales obviamente nunca se le fueron concedidos al 4º Hokage cuando pidieron que cuidaran a Naruto.

Y como era de esperase, Naruto golpeo la mesa con su puño con algo de enojo.

-"Cumplir sus últimos deseos" dices. ... Por favor, solo escucha lo que estás diciendo, las personas les da igual cumplir los deseos de sus héroes porque simplemente no les importan. ... Los héroes solo sirven como carne de cañón para que los demás imbéciles se aprovechen de ello. ... Mientras más importante seas, menor importancia tienes sobre las personas.

Kakashi al escucharlo, no podía entender el pensamiento del rubio, así que con un simple suspiro, le respondió sabiendo que su alumno estaba realmente equivocado.

-Eso es lo que posiblemente piensas, pero, recuerda que nuestra aldea siempre se celebra el sacrificio que hizo el 4º Hokage por haber salvado la aldea. ... Todos los que lo recordamos, honramos sus deseos.

Esas palabras habían golpeado de cara a Naruto, ¿"Honrar sus deseos"?, era algo totalmente mentira, él sabía perfectamente que no lo estaban haciendo.

Ya que si Kakashi de verdad hubiera honrado sus deseos, lo hubiera salvado de casi ser asesinado por los aldeanos.

Pero, esto no se iba a quedar así, ya que Naruto se levantó de la mesa completamente enojado.

-¡Honrar mi trasero!, ¡¿Que derecho tienes tu para decir esa basura?!, ¡Que yo sepa! ¡No has hecho una mierda para cumplir su último deseo!, ¡Solo eres un vago que siempre llega tarde cuando tenemos una misión!, ¡Para luego soltar la maldita excusa sobre que un gato de mierda se cruzo en tu camino!, ¡Si fuera tu Sensei! ¡Ahora mismo estaría decepcionado!.

Y tras decir su ultima oración, Naruto salió por la puerta dejándola abierta.

En un principio quiso azotarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero supo que la rompería si lo hiciera.

Todos los que estaban presente, no sabían del porque el rubio se habia comportado de esa manera.

Todos excepto Sasuke, ya que tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Sakura sobre todo, era la más confundida de todas, ya era extraño ver a su compañero actuar de esa manera.

Kakashi por otro lado, se habia preocupado por un segundo por las palabras del chico, como si por alguna razón, el rubio supiera de que estaba hablando.

Al dia siguiente.

Pasaron horas después de lo sucedido, horas de las cuales se podrían traducir que ya era de mañana.

Una Sakura, que acaba de despertase, se acercó a la cocina al ver que todos estaban en ella.

-Buenos días a todos. -Decia ella con un gran bostezo.

Pero para la pelirosada, algo raro estaba ocurriendo, no podía evitar pensar que faltaba algo, pero luego de unos segundos, se percató que faltaba Naruto.

-¿Donde está Naruto?, conociéndolo, sería el primero en querer desayunar.

Justo al momento de disparar su pregunta, Sasuke le respondió en un tono despreocupado.

-Naruto no llegó a noche, posiblemente por lo que ocurrió en la cena.

Sakura no podía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella sabía que su compañero era una persona despreocupada que se le olvidaba los problemas en cuestión de horas, aparte de que nunca estaba dispuesto a faltar al desayuno, almuerzo, o cena.

Era algo muy extraño, que le hacía suponer que lo que habia dicho Kakashi, realmente lo habia molestado.

El Uchiha al ver lo preocupada que estaba su compañera, le habló un poco para hacerle saber que el rubio estaría bien.

-No te preocupes Sakura, el Dobe estará bien, solo necesita más tiempo para desahogarse. ... Ya debería estar mejor.

Tsunami, que preparaba el desayuno, no sabía lo que habia sucedido, ya que el rubio se habia ido del lugar como si nada después de haberle gritado a su Sensei.

Pero al saber que el chico habia traído alimentos para la casa, le hacía suponer que el rubio no era tan mal chico, simplemente tenía problemas como todo el mundo.

-Yo realmente espero que Naruto esté bien. ... Que un niño la pase la noche solo en la calle es algo que no debería estar asiendo.

El viejo por otro lado, le interesaba saber la historia del chico, ya que si alguien tan despreocupado como él se haya enojado de esa manera, debía ser por algo en concreto.

-Ustedes lo conocen. ... Ayer en la cena se comportó de forma muy extraña, ¿Hay algún motivo para que se comporte de esa manera tan agresiva?.

Kakashi no hizo más que negar con la cabeza, ya que realmente, no sabía casi nada sobre el chico.

-Lo siento, pero es algo que no puedo responder, porque no sabemos cuál era su motivo.

Sakura incluida, no podía decir mucho, ya que no sabía casi nada del rubio.

-No conozco muy bien a Naruto. ... En la academia, casi no hablaba con nadie. ... Era el peor de la clase, siempre sacaba malas notas, y siempre pasaba de grado de pura suerte. ... Sasuke-Kun, tú lo conoces más que nadie, ¿Sabes porque se comportó de esa manera?.

El Uchiha no sabía exactamente que habia ocurrido, él sabía que se habia enojado porque supuestamente, no habían cumplido los últimos deseos del 4º Hokage.

Pero era solo una especulación, ya que él no habia profundizado en el tema.

-Lo siento Sakura, yo tampoco puedo comprender que le ocurrió en la cena.

Kakashi por otro lado, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Si el rubio por alguna razón habia cambiado su personalidad de golpe, era porque estaba sufriendo los efectos secundarios de ese Jutsu prohibido.

El peliblanco sabía perfectamente que un clon de sombras común y corriente, no podía sangrar como si nada.

Desde el dia de ayer estuvo especulando sobre si de verdad, el chico habia aprendido ese Jutsu prohibido del pergamino, y al ver la forma en como se habia comportado, solo habia confirmado su teoría.

-(Esto es malo. ... Si de verdad sabe usar ese Jutsu, eso significa que los efectos secundarios ya le están afectando. ... Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ... Aprender ese Jutsu tomaría semanas, aparte de tener que usar una cantidad exagerada de Chakra. ... ¿Como pudo aprenderlo en una noche?. ... Solo espero que pueda controlarlo, no quiero tener que lidiar con un chico bipolar. ...).

Lo que el Jounin no sabía, era que el problema era mucho más grande lo que parecía, y tendría que afrontarlo de cara, cuando llegara el momento.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del bosque, en el lugar de entrenamiento para ser mas especifico, se encontraba un chico con ropa morada acostado en el suelo.

Los sucesos que habían ocurrido el dia anterior, lo habían obligado a dormir en el bosque, ya que no quería ver el rostro de Kakashi por la mentira que habia dicho.

Simplemente el hecho de tener que estar en el equipo de la persona que lo habia dejado morir, era demasiado frustrante.

Mientras el rubio dormía, alguien se le acercó.

-Oye. ... Vas a enfermarte si duermes aquí. ... Despierta. ...

Decia alguien con una voz calmada mientras movía el cuerpo del chico para tratar de despertarlo.

Naruto por otro lado, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-No, mejor despiértenme en la tarde cuando el desayuno esté listo.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Naruto se inclinó para usar su brazo como almohada.

-Vamos chico, si te quedas ahí, en verdad podrías enfermarte.

El rubio simplemente quería seguir durmiendo, pero al ver que aquella persona no se lo iba a permitir, decidió mejor levantarse.

-Bueno ya, ya desperté "mamá". ... ¿Acaso eres dueña del bosque o algo parecido?.

Al momento de hacer la pregunta, Naruto observo detenidamente a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Era una chica que por alguna razón se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba en donde la habia visto.

-No es buena idea dormir en un bosque sin siquiera cubrirte del frio, es malo para tu salud.

La voz de la chica era tan calma que el rubio no podía pensar que era más hermosa que su compañera de equipo.

-Na, no te preocupes cariño, es imposible enfermarme. ...

Y con un gran bostezo, Naruto se levantó del suelo para luego, estirar su cuerpo.

-¿Que hacías dormido en la mitad del bosque?.

La chica parecía algo curiosa por el rubio, ya que no era normal que alguien durmiera en el bosque.

A lo que Naruto le respondió sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que le daba igual.

-Simplemente me he peleado con alguien y no quería ver su cara. ... Como sea, eso ya no importa. ... Y dime, ¿Que hace una chica linda como tú en un lugar como este?.

La chica inmediatamente se rio un poco por las palabras del chico.

-Solo recolectaba un poco de hierbas.

Naruto al percatarse de ello, observó la cesta de hierbas que ella llevaba en su mano.

-¿Hierbas?. ... ¿Eres de esas personas que les gustan las drogas?, Y si es así, ¿Me das un poco?, quiero saber como se siente fumar un poco de hierba.

Ella sin lugar a duda, no le habia gustado esa pregunta, ya que no pensaba de esa manera.

-Son hierbas medicinales.

-Oye, no te enojes, no especificaste el tipo de hierbas. ... Caray, ¿Todo el mundo está de mal humor cuando me conocen por primera vez o que?. ...

Tras escuchar la pregunta, ella le respondió tratando de calmarse.

-Si hablas así todo el tiempo, no me sorprende que le caigas mal a las personas.

Naruto simplemente se rio un poco, ya que la chica habia dicho la verdad.

-¿Que te puedo decir?, es mi especialidad. ... Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿Estás 100% segura que esas hiervas no se pueden fumar?.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, el rubio volvió a hablar de nuevo sobre el tema de las hierbas, ya que al observar que la chica se molestaba con el simple mención de las drogas, la hacía enojar.

-¡Ya te dije que dije que son hiervas medicinales!. ... ¿Eres especialista en hacer enojar a alguien tan rápido?.

Naruto al ver que a ella le habia salido una vena de enojo en su frente, no podía dejar de reír, ya que le hacía gracia hacer enojar a las personas.

-No te enojes, es solo una broma.

Luego de unos segundos, el silencio incomodo inundo el lugar, ambos simplemente se quedaron fijamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra.

Pero luego de un minuto, el rubio se volvió a acostar al suelo.

-Bueno, supongo que seguiré durmiendo si no te importa.

-¿Que no tienes algún lugar para dormir?.

Ella estaba completamente confundida sobre el asunto, sabía que el chico estaba con un grupo, pero no comprendía del porque estaba durmiendo en el bosque por una simple discusión.

-Ya te dije que me he peleado con alguien por haber dicho algo que no me habia gustado para nada. ... Pero, da igual. ... No es como si le importase a mucha gente si desapareciera.

Ella simplemente le dio una sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿No es mejor que nada?.

Naruto estaba completamente confundido por la pregunta de la chica, lo cual era extraño, porque se suponía que él tenía que confundir a la gente.

-¿Mejor que nada?. ... No te entiendo.

-Chico, quiero decir que al menos tienes algunas personas de las cuales le importas.

Ella tras decir sus palabras, se quedó un poco pensativa por lo que había dicho.

El rubio por otro lado, ahora sabía perfectamente que era lo que ella estaba hablando.

Si, tenia personas que podían llegar a preocuparse por él, como Sasuke, Mikoto, el viejo Teuchi, Ayame, y posiblemente Konohamaru.

Naruto no sabía exactamente cuánto podía llegar su preocupación, pero era bueno tener su confianza.

-Si, es bueno. ... Aunque créeme, hay muchos que estarían felices si me muriera.

Él durante todos los días, no podía dejar de pensar sobre como era odiado por los aldeanos de Konoha, tanto, que habia llegado al punto de tener pesadillas por ello.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo mas, ella le disparó otra pregunta que no venia al caso.

-Dime, ¿Tienes a alguien apreciado por ti?.

Y tras escuchar la pregunta, un destello de recuerdos chocaron por su mente.

Si, tenía personas apreciadas como el equipo 7 y el puesto de Ichiraku, pero habia alguien más en específico que quería proteger, pero habia sido demasiado tarde para siquiera arreglar las cosas.

-Bueno, tengo a algunos. ... Aunque, hay alguien que me odia. ...

La chica estaba confundida por las palabras del rubio, tanto que volvió hacerle otra pregunta.

-¿Eh?, ¿Te odia?. ... No será la persona con la que discutiste, ¿O si?.

Y como era de esperarse, Naruto se levantó del suelo por completo agitando sus manos en rotunda negación.

-No, no no no no, claro que no, con quien discutí es un desgraciado, yo hablo de otra persona. ... Es una historia muy larga. ... Eso fue hace años, el resumen es que rompí la promesa que tenia con ella para protegerla. ... Pero eso hizo que me ganara su odio. ... Espera un momento, ¿Porque estoy hablando de eso?. ...

La chica simplemente se rio un poco por la inseguridad del chico.

-No te preocupes, a veces es bueno desahogarse cuando hablas con alguien de tus problemas. ... De todas maneras, es bueno que tengas a alguien que quieras proteger. ... Y por lo que dices al decir que lleva años odiándote, me hace pensar que de verdad la quieres mucho, tanto que aun mantienes tu promesa a pesar de que te siga odiando.

Naruto sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba hablando, era algo doloroso de recordar, pero era el riesgo que tuvo que tomar.

-Si. ... Solo espero algún dia arreglarlo.

Y de un segundo para otro, la chica se habia dado cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo, me tengo que ir. ... Hasta luego. ... Nos veremos algún día. ... Oh, por cierto. ... Soy un chico.

La chica, que era en realidad un chico, se marchó del lugar dejando a un Naruto completamente shockeado por sus palabras.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por alrededor de 5 minutos, de los cuales, el rubio no había dicho absolutamente nada, hasta que explotó.

-AAAAAHHHH, ¡No me jodas!, ¡Con razón se me hacia familiar esa chica!, ¡Resultó ser que era ese tipo de la máscara!, ¡¿Porque no me acordé de eso?!, ¿Que acaso no lo tenía en mi lista?.

Al hacer su pregunta, sacó de su bolsillo la lista que habia hecho años atrás, y al leerlo, se dio cuenta que efectivamente habia escrito sobre este suceso, solo que se le habia olvidado leerlo.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡Realmente escribí "AKU ES HOMBRE" en mayúsculas!. ... ¿Porque diablos no lo he leído?. ... Es increíble que me haya gustado alguien con un pito, ahora si estoy traumatizado. ... Incluso dije que era más lindo que Sakura. ... Al menos Kiba no está aquí, porque si no, estaría burlándose de mi ahora mismo. ... Solo espero no tener sueños eróticos de ese chico, porque si lo hago, tendré que planear mi suicidio.

Y tras lo sucedido, pasaron por alrededor de 2 horas, 2 horas de las cuales, Naruto no podía sacar de su mente, la imagen de la chica del cual en realidad era un chico.

Ese sin duda, habia sido clasificado como el segundo peor dia de su vida, por haber sido realmente perturbador.

Al pasar el tiempo, el rubio decidió entrenar un poco escalando arboles con los pies, ya que quería usar su mente para otra cosa y evitar pensar sobre su trauma mas reciente.

Luego de unos minutos, Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke, llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento.

Para ellos, el rubio no se veía por ningún lado, haciéndoles pensar que posiblemente haya escapado hacia algún otro lado.

-Naruto. ... Naruto. ... No está aquí. ... Porque no simplemente dejó un clon en la casa, él puede estar literalmente en todos lados usando solo sus clones.

Y tras decir esas palabras, un grito resonó por el bosque.

-Sakura, eres muy fastidiosa. ... Primero te enojas porque uso clones, ahora resulta que quieres que haga uno, ¿Cuando vas a decidirte?.

El grupo inmediatamente observó en todas las direcciones tratando de ubicar el lugar proveniente de la voz.

-Dobe, ¿Donde estás?.

Al momento de hacer la pregunta, un Kunai apareció de la nada clavándose al suelo.

Sakura al ver la dirección en donde habia venido el Kunai, se habia sorprendido por completo al observar que Naruto estaba de pie en una rama de un árbol.

-¿Pero que diablos?, ¿Como es que esta tan arriba?.

Sasuke por otro lado, no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto, ya que sabía que su compañero podía hacer eso desde un principio.

Pero, ahora mismo no podía comprender el porqué no estaba fingiendo, si ayer se la habia pasado haciéndolo.

-¿Que raro?, se supone que el Dobe tiene un peso anormal, ¿Como es posible que esa rama pueda sostener su peso?.

Dicho y hecho, justo en ese momento, la rama en donde el rubio estaba parado, se rompió por su peso.

El equipo 7, pero especialmente Kakashi, estaba esperando que Naruto reaccionase rápido antes de caer de cara contra el suelo.

Él simplemente podía salvar a su alumno, pero quería ver si sus reflejos eran buenos para salvarse por si mismo.

Pero, no había ocurrido nada, ya que Naruto se estrelló contra el suelo.

Kakashi simplemente trago un poco de saliva por lo equivocado que habia estado a la hora de pensar que su alumno lograría salvarse por si mismo.

-(Creo que lo he subestimado. ... Esperó que este bien).

Sus compañeros preocupados fueron directos para ver como se encontraba, ya que caer desde tan alto mas el peso que llevaba, podría suponer que dolía demasiado.

-Duele. ... -Decia el chico muy adolorido.

Cualquiera pudiera pensar que rubio había fingido la caída, pero realmente, se había caído de verdad de la rama.

Luego de otra sesión larga de entrenamiento, del cual el rubio no se molestaba en hacer ya que se habia saltado el desayuno, volvieron a casa del señor Tazuna para almorzar.

-En unos días más, terminaremos el puente. ... Debo agradecerles por eso. -Decía el viejo con una gran sonrisa, ya que si no hubieran seguido con su misión, ahora mismo Gato hubiera ganado.

Tsunami incluso estaba feliz al saber que muy pronto la vida de todos en el pueblo, iba a mejorar, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada ya que aun seguían estando en peligro.

-Lo hicieron bien. ... Pero aun así, deberían tener cuidado, escuché que alguno de los hombres de Gato estuvieron rondando el pueblo.

Naruto por otro lado, le daba igual los secuaces de un tal Gato, ya que si no eran ninjas, no habría problemas en lidiar con ellos.

Tazuna por otro lado, seguía con la duda del porque sus invitados continuaron con la misión, pero no habia encontrado el momento adecuado para preguntarlo.

-Había querido preguntarles esto. ... Pero no había tenido la oportunidad. ... ¿Porque se quedaron a protegerme aunque los engañe al traerlos?. ...

Y como era de esperarse, Kakashi le respondió con una voz calmada.

-"Los que se apartan del sendero de la justicia son cobardes, pero bajo el mando de un gran líder la cobardía no sobrevive". ... Ese fue un poema del primer Hokage.

Naruto por otro lado, soltó un bufido por el poema del Jounin, ya que él desde un principio, no tuvo miedo de nada.

-Ja, yo simplemente acepte ser parte de la misión porque no quería volver a la aldea, es muy aburrido hacer misiones para principiantes. ... De hecho, si quitamos la parte donde nos quieren muertos, están serian unas buenas vacaciones. ... Solo necesito una cerveza y seria el chico más feliz del mundo.

Luego de eso, hubo un pequeño silencio por unos segundos por las cosas que habia dicho el rubio.

Que un chico de su edad prefiriera estar en un lugar peligroso que estar seguro en la comodidad de una aldea, les hacía suponer que el chico era un idiota, o tuvo una vida peor a la que está viviendo.

Pero algo era seguro, Inari no le habia gustado para nada lo que habia dicho Naruto, ya que él precisamente no lo estaba disfrutando.

-Eres un idiota. ... Y eso los incluye a ustedes. ...

Y tras decir su frase, el niño golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano muy enojado mientras señalaba al rubio.

Todos los que estaban presentes en el lugar, veían al niño algo preocupado por la posible estupidez que habia provocado Naruto.

-Todos esos estúpidos entrenamientos son una pérdida de tiempo. ... Gato tiene todo un ejército, los va a derrotar y luego los matará. ... No importa lo que pase, el fuerte siempre supera al débil.

Poco a poco, Inari comenzó a lagrimear por el enojo y la impotencia que estaba sintiendo.

El rubio en cambio, sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba hablando, pero eso no lo iba a detener con su misión.

Y con una sonrisa arrogante, le habló al niño.

-Pobre niñito. ... Creo que el idiota aquí eres tú, ¿Acaso no vez que somos. ...?.

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir hablando, Inari le volvió a gritar.

-¡¿Porque mejor no te callas?!, ¡Tu forma de hablar me enferma!. ... ¡No sabes nada de esta tierra!, ¡Solo eres un metiche!. ... ¡Tú siempre te burlas de todo como si fuera un juego!, ¡Apuesto que tú no sabes lo que es sufrir, y ser tratado como una basura!.

La expresión de Naruto había cambiado de una sonriente a una muy feliz, ya que de verdad le estaba siendo mucha gracia saber que el chico no sabía nada sobre la vida injusta del rubio.

Tanto era su sonrisa que se levantó de su asiento para alborotar el cabello del niño.

-Oh, pobre iluso, este niño cree que sabe todo de mí.

Inari por otro lado, se habia enojado aun mas por la actitud del rubio, simplemente no le gustaba ver a alguien feliz por la miseria que estaba sufriendo como si fuera un juego.

-¡No me toques!.

El niño usando el tenedor que tenía en su mano, procedió a apuñalar al rubio que tenía a su lado, pero él lo había detenido sosteniendo el brazo de Inari con algo de fuerza.

El rubio por otro lado, su expresión contenta, habia cambiado a una totalmente neutral.

Naruto podía tolerar muchas cosas como, ser gritado, ser amenazado, o incluso ser insultado, pero, lo único que no podía tolerar era, ser atacado.

Habia sido atacado muchas veces en el pasado, de las cuales, no era nada bonito, simplemente el hecho de pensar que la persona que tenía enfrente lo quería lastimar, le hacía tener muy malos recuerdos.

-Interesante. ... Simplemente interesante. ...

Poco a poco el ambiente se estaba tensando en el lugar, todo en ese momento, pensaron que algo iba a ocurrir.

Pero por alguna razón pensaron que no iba a ocurrir nada, ya que era Naruto, da igual cuanto se le pudiera enojar, no iba hacer capaz de lastimar a un niño.

O eso eran lo que pensaban, hasta que cambiaron de opinión cuando escucharon a Inari gritar por la presión que el rubio le estaba ejerciendo en su brazo.

-¡Suéltame, me duele!.

Pero Naruto no lo soltaba, se le quedo observando aun con su expresión neutral.

-Niño. ... Como quieres que te lo explique. ... Ya me hartó tu forma de pensar. ... Si, acepto que me insultes y me grites. ... Pero acabas de hacer algo que más odio en este mundo, y es que me ataquen. ...

Todos no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que era la primera vez que estaban observando esa nueva faceta del rubio, tanto que el Uchiha tuvo que intervenir en el asunto.

-Dobe ¿Que estas haciendo?, es solo un niño.

Acto seguido, Naruto observó a su compañero de la misma manera que al niño.

-Niño o no, yo simplemente me estoy defendiendo. ... Además, ¿No lo has oído?, dijo que está sufriendo, y se perfectamente como hacer para que deje de sufrir.

Aquellas palabras simplemente hicieron que Sasuke se asustara un poco, ya que sabía perfectamente que iba hacer con aquellas palabras.

-¿Que estas pensando hacer Dobe?.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Naruto saco de su bolsillo un Kunai, para ponerlo en el cuello del chico.

-Solo piénsalo. ... Si desaparecemos al chico, no ocurriría nada. ... La misión dice que solo debamos proteger al constructor de puentes y nadie más. ...

Justo en ese momento, un aura roja muy conocida por el Jounin rodeo al rubio, haciendo que el ambiente estuviese mas tensó que la última vez.

Pero no solo era eso, ya que de la nada, Naruto comenzó a reírse como un niño de 5 años.

-Niño, si crees que tu vida es una mierda, es porque nunca has visto la miseria que he vivido. ... Pero no te preocupes, conozco un buen método para hacer que dejes de sufrir.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo, Kakashi ya se encontraba detrás de él, apuntando un Kunai en su cuello.

-Suelta al chico. -Decia el Jounin con una tonalidad totalmente seria, ya que no le gustaba ver como se estaba comportando su alumno.

Pero eso a Naruto le daba igual, ya que su aura roja habia aumentado.

-Bueno. ... Supongo que tendré que adelantar mi venganza. ...

*FIN DEL CAPITULO*

.

Notas de un depresivo autor: "Hola, aquí de nuevo con el capitulo 14 remasterizado".

Ahora mismo no encuentro muy bien como que digamos, ya que he tenido en constante mala suerte.

Pero de todas maneras no importa, es hora , la sección de preguntas:

-"¿Naruto puede usar el Chakra de Kurama al 100% (Modo Biju)?". ... No, ni siquiera tiene la llave para abrir la celda de Kurama, sin embargo, puede usar un poco del chakra del Kyubi como se había visto en el anime. ...

-"¿Has visto Danganronpa?". ... Claro que si, aunque el capitulo anterior, había dado una que otra referencia algo obvia. ... Esa serie me gusta, aunque me enoja cuando no usan la lógica al 100%. ... Es decir, en el primer Danganronpa, ¿Porque no dormir en parejas?, eso fuera evitado el 90% de las muertes.

Y eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me gustaría que apoyaran con un "Me gusta" ya que aunque no lo crea, me ayuda a saber que les está gustando esta serie.

(¿Porque esto me suena familiar?).

Capitulo 15: "Te gusta el dinero, Toma desesperación"


	15. Capitulo 15: ¿Te gusta el dinero?

Capitulo 15: "¿Te gusta el dinero?, Toma desesperación"

.

Un aura roja muy conocida por el Jounin rodeo al rubio, haciendo que el ambiente estuviese más tenso que la última vez.

Pero no solo era eso, ya que de la nada, Naruto comenzó a reírse como un niño de 5 años.

-Niño, si crees que tu vida es una mierda, es porque nunca has visto la miseria que he vivido. ... Pero no te preocupes, conozco un buen método para hacer que dejes de sufrir.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo, Kakashi ya se encontraba detrás de él, apuntando un Kunai en su cuello.

-Suelta al chico. -Decia el Jounin con una tonalidad totalmente seria, ya que no le gustaba ver como se estaba comportando su alumno.

Pero eso a Naruto le daba igual, ya que su aura roja habia aumentado.

-Bueno. ... Supongo que tendré que adelantar mi venganza. ...

Desde el dia de ayer, el rubio quería golpear al peliblanco por la basura que habia dicho sobre honrar las memorias de tus héroes, cuando en realidad, el Jounin habia sido el primero en ignorar los deseos de su Sensei dejando a su hijo a la suerte.

Era un acto totalmente hipócrita por parte de Kakashi, del cual, Naruto se lo iba a demostrar.

Pero, antes de que el rubio tuviera la idea de atacar al peliblanco, el Kyubi lo detiene.

-(Ey chico, no creo que sea buena idea).

Naruto estaba totalmente confundido por las palabras de su compañero, ya que era imposible pensar que el mismísimo Kurama, estuviese deteniendo una pelea.

-(¿De que estás hablando?, solo mírame, puedo vencer a ese desgraciado).

El Kyubi sabía perfectamente como era tener la impotencia que estaba sintiendo su portador, por eso lo estaba deteniendo antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

-(Realmente sigues siendo un niño, a pesar de que cronológicamente hablando deberías ser un adulto. ... ¿Quieres pensar bien las cosas antes de hacer algo estúpido?, ¿Que acaso te tengo que repasar tu plan?).

En ese instante, el rubio recordó lo que tenía planeado para su venganza, venganza del cual esta cuidadosamente planeada y no podía tener el lujo de arruinar.

-(Chico, no sé si lo sabes, pero aun no puedes controlar mi Chakra por completo. ... Solo mírate, estas dejando que se filtre mi Chakra por tu cuerpo. ... Además, aunque quisieras pelear contra ese tipo, debo recordarte que tiene ese ojo Sharingan, y también debo recordarte que me atraparon en uno de sus juegos la última vez. ... A menos que puedas neutralizarlo, no podrás hacerle nada. ...)

Kurama tenía totalmente la razón, ya que Naruto aun ni siquiera tenía la experiencia suficiente como para pelear contra un Jounin, y aun mas sabiendo que su ojo Sharingan se lo pondría aun más difícil.

-(Odió cuando tienes razón. ... Maldita sea, quisiera darle una paliza a Kakashi por haberme abandonado. ... Pero ahora estoy atrapado por mi estúpido plan. ... Como sea, solo espero que al final todo esto valga la pena).

Y de un segundo para otro, el aura roja amenazante que causaba Naruto, desapareció por completo.

Pero no solo eso, ya que el rubio soltó el brazo del niño, para luego soltar una sonrisa.

-Jejeje, relájate Kakashi, solo estaba jugando, solo quería demostrarle a este niño que no somos ningunos débiles, no hay porque asustarse por mis acciones.

El Jounin por otro lado, sabía perfectamente que su alumno estaba mintiendo, ya que no cualquiera desprendería un chakra lleno de ira, para luego decir que estaba jugando.

Pero al ver que Naruto habia soltado al chico, decidió mejor guardar su Kunai para evitar una confrontación innecesaria.

-(Esto es malo, al parecer ese Jutsu prohibido le está afectando más de lo que pensaba. ... No sé qué está pasando exactamente, pero al parecer, ese Jutsu podría estar afectando al sello que está reteniendo al Kyubi. ... Solo espero estar equivocado, porque si no es así, no tendré más opción que detenerlo).

Kakashi pensaba que el Jutsu que habia usado Naruto, estaba relacionado por alguna razón con el Kyubi por su cambio de personalidad repentina.

Pero lo que no sabía, era que su alumno, era consciente de todo lo que habia hecho.

Inari por otro lado, al sentir que se habia liberado, salió corriendo para abrazar a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sin lugar a duda, el rubio habia dejado bien en claro que no debían meterse con él.

Mientras tanto, los compañeros de Naruto lo siguieron observando por lo que habia ocurrido.

Habían visto una faceta de rubio que nunca antes habían visto en sus vidas, habían visto el presumido, el burlón, pero nunca su lado psicópata.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!, ¡Es solo un niño!, ¡No sabe casi nada de la vida!, ¡No debiste tratar a mi nieto de esa manera!. ...

El viejo Tazuna estaba enojado por lo sucedido, cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaría aterrorizado por el aura amenazadora de hace algunos minutos, pero estábamos hablando del constructor de puentes, un tipo que estaba arriesgando su vida para terminar lo que posiblemente, sea la salvación del pueblo.

Naruto en cambio, le habia dado igual lo que habia dicho Tazuna, ya que sabía perfectamente que tenía que bajarle los humos al niño.

-Jejeje, vamos viejo, tampoco te enojes, solo estaba jugando. ... Bueno, sí, me pase un poco, pero tampoco es para tanto.

La tensión en el lugar no desaparecía ni en lo más mínimo, que un ambiente agradable se desvaneciera en unos segundos, era algo para tomar en cuenta, y eso era lo que Naruto sabía perfectamente.

Y con un suspiro de decepción, el rubio se dio la vuelta.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, por la forma como me están observando, puedo suponer que no me quieren cerca. ... Estaré en el lugar de entrenamiento si me necesitan.

Sin que hubiera tiempo para que alguno pudiera responder, el chico salió corriendo de la casa.

Pero luego de unos segundos, el viejo estando algo enojado, disparó su pregunta.

-¿Acaso ese chico es así todo el tiempo?.

La respuesta obviamente era algo clara, ya que el grupo nunca habia visto al rubio actuar de esa manera.

-Lo siento por lo que el Dobe hizo, es solo que. ... Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo exactamente. ...

Sasuke no sabía cómo explicar exactamente la personalidad de su compañero, ya que aun habia veces que no podía entenderlo.

Pero justo en ese momento, Kakashi continuó con su explicación.

-Lamento que uno de mis estudiantes haya atacado al niño. ... Es solo que Naruto ha pasado una vida algo difícil. ... Su manera de burlarse de todo es para reprimir el odio que tiene sobre el mundo. ... En partes es mi culpa, por no enseñarle lo suficiente sobre lo bueno que tiene el mundo.

El Uchiha al escucharlo, no pudo evitar pensar sobre el secreto que le habia contado el rubio, todos los adultos de la aldea de Konoha, sabían que Naruto tenía al Kyubi en su interior, lo que para él, le hacía suponer que Kakashi también sabía sobre el Kyubi, y también sobre la vida miserable que había tenido su compañero.

-(Aun no lo entiendo. ... Si su vida se estaba tornando miserable, ¿Porque no hicieron algo para ayudarlo?).

Sasuke en su mente aun seguía confundido por la historia del rubio, había sido una pregunta muy simple del cual no habia respuestas, ya que no sabía el motivo de porque nadie quería ayudar al chico que tenia al Kyubi en su interior, si realmente era un peligro para la aldea, ¿Porque dejarlo libre en las calles?.

Dada igual cuáles eran sus preguntas, ya que en estos momentos, nadie se los iba a responder. Mientras tanto, el equipo 7 discutía sobre el rubio, Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles del pueblo algo enojado, al sentir la impotencia de no haber dejado a Kakashi en su lugar cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Pero Kurama tenía razón, en el estado que se encontraba, se le iba hacer imposible derrotar al peliblanco, y especialmente cuando él mismo ni siquiera estuvo en una pelea real, sin contar la vez que le habia dado una paliza a Mizuki, pero ese habia sido una victoria vacía, ya que su ex-Sensei, habia tenido todas las de perder al haberse enfrentado a mas de 100 Narutos.

Pero dejando eso de lado, al rubio aun seguía frustrado por su falta de experiencia, si quería vencer a Kakashi para darle una lección por la mentira exagerada que habia dicho, tenía que hacerse más fuerte, pero sobre todo, encontrar la forma de como derrotar su ojo Sharingan.

-(Genial, tuve que disculparme por haber lastimado a ese niño cuando ni siquiera quería hacerlo. ... ¿Como se atreve ese niño decir que su vida es una mierda cuando hay gente que está pasando cosas peores?. ... Menuda estupidez la de ese niño. ... No lo iba a lastimar mucho, pero ahora, por culpa de Kakashi, ahora creen que soy un peligro, no me defiende de los aldeanos, pero si defiende a un niño desconocido, menuda hipocresía. ... Kurama, sé que mi cuerpo le falta crecer para poder soportar tu Chakra al máximo poder, pero ahora mismo, del 1 al 9 ¿Cuantas colas puedo llegar antes de explotar de tanta energía?).

Y el Zorro, pensando bien las cosas, le dio su respuesta.

-(No lo sé con exactitud. ... Recuerda que al haber estado dentro de esa estúpida aldea, era imposible no llamar la atención de todo el mundo. ... Pero, considerando que has estado entrenando con esas pesas. ... Diría que apenas podrías llegar a la 3ª cola. ... Suponiendo que puedas mantener la 2ª cola. ... Aunque si te soy sincero, no creo que puedas hacerlo sin que te duela el cuerpo. ... Aun así, ¿Porque lo preguntas?, ¿Acaso estas pensando en pelear contra ese tal Kakashi?. ... Haz lo que quieras, ya te advertí).

-(Relájate, no pienso pelear contra ese desgraciado, aun. ... Simplemente quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar, solo estoy previniendo en caso de que tenga que pelear contra alguien que posiblemente no pueda derrotar. ... Ya sabes, no podre hacer mis bromas por mucho tiempo, pronto habrá alguien que si me pueda dar una paliza, como Orochimaru por ejemplo. ... Además, si no lo recuerdo mal, voy a tener que pelear contra ese chico con cara de chica. ...)

Y tras decir esa frase, el rubio sintió un escalofrió al recordar el trauma que le hizo pasar ese supuesto chico.

Pero luego de unos segundos, por alguna razón extraña, sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo, como si en estos momentos estuviera torturando a varias personas que se lo merecían.

-(Que raro, por un segundo tuve en sentimiento de querer torturar a los hombres de gato. ... Pero no veo a ninguno por aquí. ... Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. ... Bueno, como sea, será mejor irme al bosque aprovechando que no estoy en la aldea. ... Solo espero que Kakashi no sienta mi aumento de Chakra).

Y de un momento a otro, Naruto se dirigio al bosque, aun teniendo la extraña sensación de estar torturando a alguien por alguna razón.

Ya estando en el lugar, estaba algo preocupado por lo que fuera suceder, ya que si por alguna razón Kakashi se enterase de esto, podría retrasar un poco sus planes de venganza.

Pero, a este punto, eso debería dar igual, ya que de verdad tenía que aprender a usar el Chakra de Kurama si quería estar listo para poder defenderse de Akatsuki dentro de unos años.

Pero, el hecho de que Kakashi tuviera la idea equivocada de pensar que Naruto estaba siendo manipulado por el Kyubi, le supondría un retraso en su entrenamiento.

Asi que para evitar que el peliblanco le fuera a contar con el chisme al Hokage, decidió que era mejor seguir entrenando sus fortalezas físicas.

Y tras ese momento, habían transcurrido una hora, hora de la cual Naruto se la pasaba saltando de árbol en árbol evitando que su peso volviera a romper una rama como la última vez, pero como era de esperarse, se le hacía imposible.

Él podía escalar arboles sin usar las manos, pero eso no significaría que el árbol podría aguantar su peso exagerado.

Con el tiempo de entrenamiento, ya habia quebrado más de 60 ramas, de las cuales, el chico tuvo suerte de reaccionar a tiempo para evitar caer de cara contra el suelo.

Era algo frustrante tener que estar lidiando con algo que se suponía que le estaba beneficiando.

Estando de pie en el suelo, él aun seguía sin estar cansado, iba a seguir con su entrenamiento, pero su concentración habia sido interrumpida por su equipo que habia llegado al lugar de entrenamiento.

-Oye Dobe, ¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo?.

Naruto en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, porque sabía que su compañero lo iba a confrontar por lo que habia pasado en el almuerzo.

Asi que con un tono de flojera en su voz, le dio su respuesta.

-Sasuke, ahora mismo no tengo muchas ganas de hablar. ... Y si piensas hablar sobre lo que sucedió con Inari en el almuerzo, solo diré que estaba jugando.

El Uchiha no iba hablar de ese tema precisamente, pero conociendo al rubio, iba a suponer que necesitaba algo de tiempo para despejar su mente, así que simplemente se limitó a soltar un suspiro.

-No creo que sea buena idea molestarlo en este momento.

Sakura por otro lado, aun seguía con la inconsistencia de pensar que podría pasarle a ella si en algún momento, Naruto la atacase.

-(¿Re-Realmente estaba jugando?. ... Por la cara que estaba poniendo parecía que estaba haciéndolo de verdad. ... Ay no, y yo lo golpeo por ser un idiota ha veces sin pensar las consecuencias. ... Ahora no se si va a tratar de vengarse de mí por las cosas que le hice).

La pelirosada ahora se encontraba un poco nerviosa por lo que fuese a ocurrir, ya que si en un momento, logra decir algo que no le gustase a Naruto, posiblemente ella estaría con un hueso roto.

Sus compañeros de equipo ya no podían ver a Naruto con los mismos ojos, ya que sin duda, esa presión que habían sentido en la casa del señor Tazuna, había cambiado por completo su visión sobre el rubio.

El Jounin incluso, era el más preocupado del grupo por el posible peligro que estaba presentando al haber sentido el Chakra del Kyubi filtrarse por el sello.

Naruto al contrario, se encontraba un poco frustrado al ver que no podía seguir con su entrenamiento más intensivo, ya que no quería mostrarle a Kakashi ninguna de sus habilidades hasta que fuera necesario.

Asi que simplemente busco un árbol para recostarse en él.

-(Genial, ahora no puedo seguir con mi entrenamiento. ... Quería practicar un poco más mi Jutsu. ... Si al menos pudiera crear un clon para irme a entrenar en otro lado, pero considerando que ya he usado este truco muchas veces, posiblemente se den cuenta que este usando un clon. ... Y necesito estar presente en los entrenamientos vigilados por Kakashi todo el tiempo posible. ...)

Pero justo en ese momento, antes de que se dieran cuenta, el peliblanco se encontraba a su lado.

Kakashi no le habia hecho caso a la sugerencia del Uchiha, así que para evitar tener que retrasar lo inevitable, decidió confrontarlo en ese momento.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

El rubio no tenía ganas de contestar ninguna pregunta, y especialmente si eran preguntas provenientes de su supuesto Sensei.

-Ya se los dije, solo estaba jugando con ese niño. ... Aunque si te digo la verdad, se lo merecía en gran parte.

El Jounin solo quería respuestas, así que sin perder tiempo, habló en voz baja para que sus demás alumnos no lo escucharan.

-No me refiero a eso, es sobre otra cosa. ... Cuando robaste el pergamino y te lo llevaste al bosque, ¿De casualidad no aprendiste otro Jutsu aparte del "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"?.

Naruto estaba un poco molesto con la pregunta, ya que se suponía que ese Jutsu tenía que ser un secreto, pero al ver que su clon se habia sacrificado para salvar a Sakura de la espada de Zabuza, hizo que su plan se derrumbara haciendo que Kakashi sospechase de su segundo Jutsu secreto.

-(Maldita sea, se supone que habia hecho ese clon como plan de emergencia cuando Zabuza nos fuera atacar, y desde ese momento, Kakashi ha estado sospechando de mi Jutsu. ... Bien, no importa, de todas maneras, tarde o temprano él lo iba a descubrir. ... Él lado bueno es que aun me queda el segundo Jutsu que me robe del pergamino, solo espero que no lo descubra. ...)

El rubio no quería que sus compañeros supieran sobre la noche que habia matado a Mizuki-Sensei, así que al momento de observar que sus compañeros estaban entrenando, le disparó su respuesta al peliblanco.

-Bien Kakashi, ¿Que quieres que te diga?. ... Si, aprendí otro Jutsu del pergamino. ... No es mi culpa, si quería ser aprobado, tenía que aprender todo lo que pudiera de ese pergamino. ... O eso fue lo que me dijo Mizuki antes de, bueno, tu sabes.

El Jounin no se habia sorprendido del todo, ya que desde un principio, habia sospechado de su alumno.

-Bien, entonces lo que habia visto en la pelea de Zabuza era en verdad ese Jutsu. ... Niño, no es por ser descortés, ¿Pero sabes sobre el peligro que tienes al usar ese Jutsu?.

Naruto al escucharlo simplemente se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia a dicho problema, ya que sabía perfectamente cuales eran los riesgos de ese supuesto Jutsu.

-Kakashi, por favor, ya leí los efectos secundarios, el riesgo de hacer que tu mente se divida en partes dando como resultado la bipolaridad. ... Ah, ya entiendo, creo que piensas que ese Jutsus prohibido me está afectando, ¿Verdad?. ... No te preocupes, ya soy así desde un principio antes de aprender ese Jutsu. ... Si quieres puedes preguntarle a Sasuke sobre mi personalidad caótica. ... Sabes, cuando era más joven, yo no actuaba de esa manera. ... Pero bueno, todo eso cambio cuando. ... No, mejor me quedare con esa información. ... Ya sabes, son mis asuntos personales.

El Jounin no sabía exactamente qué era lo que quiso decir su alumno, pero daba igual, ya que le preocupaba mas sobre el posible uso inadecuado de un Jutsu prohibido.

-De acuerdo, es tu vida. ... Pero ya hablando en serio, ese Jutsu que tienes es demasiado peligroso, no por nada es un Jutsu prohibido. ... Puede que ahora mismo lo tengas controlado, pero eso no significa que puedas mantenerlo todo el tiempo. ... Y cuando menos te lo esperes, ya será demasiado tarde.

El rubio por otro lado, le daba igual si su vida estaba en riesgo, ya que era normal que su vida estuviera en peligro todo el tiempo.

-Si si si, muchos peligros, bla bla bla, si me disculpa, creo que voy a dormir un poco, estoy algo cansado por no haber dormido bien. ...

El chico estaba totalmente despreocupado, tanto que hizo que su Sensei se molestara al no notar lo peligroso que era ese dichoso Jutsu.

-Naruto, estas siendo infantil sobre este asunto.

El rubio le gustaba ser infantil, no tener que preocuparse por nada, era lo mejor del mundo, porque así podía relajarse todo el tiempo.

-Soy un preadolescente, ¿Que quieres que te diga?.

Con esa declaración, habia rebasado lo que tenía pensado Kakashi, su alumno se estaba comportando muy relajado con el peligro, y eso podría ser muy peligroso.

-Ya basta. ... No sé si te abras dado cuenta, pero no puedes ir usando ese Jutsu prohibido como si fuera un juego, es demasiado peligroso. .. Asi que como tu Sensei, te prohíbo a que úsese ese Jutsu. ...

Naruto en ese instante estuvo a punto de gritarle para obligarle hacer algo que no quería, pero sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, así que con un tono de flojera en su voz, decidió hacerle caso para terminar su discusión.

-Bien, de acuerdo, ya no usare el estúpido Jutsu prohibido, no es como si fuera necesario usarlo. ... ¿Ahora me puede dejar dormir?, estoy cansado por no haber dormido bien por haber dormido aquí en la noche. ...

El peliblanco ya habia obtenido su respuesta con lo de sobre si Naruto sabia o no sobre otro Jutsu prohibido del pergamino, así que teniendo eso en mente, decidió mejor dejar solo a su alumno.

Y a partir de ese dia, la tensión en el equipo 7 no paraba de mantenerse a flote.

Al contrario para Naruto, no le parecía que estuviera ocurriendo nada, para él, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a recuperar su confianza, aunque él sabía que iba a tomar un poco de tiempo.

7 días después.

Ya siendo la hora de la cena, todos en el lugar estaban comiendo sus respectivos platos mientras se hablaban.

Por parte de Sasuke y Sakura, ya habia perfeccionado su control de chakra con el entrenamiento de escalar arboles.

Mientras que Naruto, apenas habia avanzado con el uso del control de Chakra de Kurama.

Él estaba dispuesto a entrenar usando el Chakra del Kyubi durante toda esta semana, pero con la constante vigilancia de Kakashi en los entrenamientos, se le hacía difícil.

-(Maldita sea Kakashi, ¿Porque mierda tuvo que vigilarme toda esta semana?, necesito ver cuánto es mi nivel con el Chakra de Kurama. ... Lo peor es que cuando regresemos a la aldea, no podre hacer ese entrenamiento porque todos me detectarían. ... Joder, ¿Porque mi vida es tan injusta?, creo que sería más fácil contarles a todos sobre el Kyubi y hacer mi entrenamiento como si nada. ... Pero conociendo a Konoha, posiblemente no querrían que volviera a entrenar jamás en mi vida con la condición de no liberar al Kyubi. ... Sea como sea, tengo que pensar en una manera de usar mi máxima capacidad antes de que. ...).

Pero al momento de pensar sus palabras, fue interrumpido por su compañero.

-¿Ocurre algo Dobe?, aun no has tocado tu comida y conociéndote, ya estarías pidiendo tu 3ª porción.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que algo le estaba pasando a su amigo, ya que no era normal que Naruto no se tragara de golpe todo lo que tuviera en su plato.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?. ... No, no es nada, solo estaba pensando sobre cosas de mi vida. ...

Y tras decir esas palabras, el rubio observó la habitación para darse cuenta que Inari tampoco estaba cenando.

-¿Ese niño tampoco va a comer hoy?.

El viejo al notar la pequeña sonrisa que habia hecho el rubio, no pudo evitar molestarse al ver que le estaba pareciendo gracioso.

-Esto es tú culpa. ... Desde que hiciste ese "Jueguito" tuyo, Inari no ha querido salir de su habitación.

Naruto al escucharlo, no quiso decir ni una palabra, ya que sería otra pérdida de tiempo discutir otra vez con el viejo.

Tazuna no podía decir más nada, como el equipo 7 estaba haciendo la misión de forma gratuita, y ver que el rubio habia traído comida suficiente, el viejo no podía quejarse.

El peliblanco al notar esto, habló con una sonrisa bajo su máscara para tratar de bajar la tensión.

-Cierto, no se los habia dicho. ... Chicos, como veo que todos ustedes han podido dominar la técnica de escalar árboles, no hace falta entrenar mañana. ... A cambio de eso, serán guarda espaldas de Tazuna. ...

Sasuke estaba emocionado al ver que ya estaba listo en caso de otro ataque, Naruto al contrario, le parecía aburrido tener que cuidar a un viejo.

-Guao, que emoción. ...

La felicidad del rubio sobre la misión era tan nula como una roca, lo cual le parecía extraño para sus compañeros.

Al principio de todo, Naruto estaba feliz al saber que estaba teniendo una misión de verdad, pero al ver que habia hablado con una expresión sarcástica, no pudieron evitar preguntarse qué le habia sucedido.

-No lo entiendo, Dobe, cuando salimos de la aldea, estabas feliz por esta misión, ¿Y ahora estas como si no te importara?.

Lo que todo el mundo no sabía, era que Naruto no habia estado feliz por la misión en cuestión, si no que estaba feliz porque al fin había salido de la cárcel disfrazada de aldea.

-Bueno, digamos que la misión no era exactamente lo que me hacia feliz, si no otra cosa.

Sasuke no comprendía que era lo que quería decir su compañero, ya que desde un principio, él pensaba que estaba feliz por la misión.

-¿Estabas feliz por otra cosa?, ¿Que exactamente?.

Y con un simple suspiro, el rubio le dio su respuesta luego de mirar a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

-Te lo contare mañana.

Naruto no quería dar su respuesta en ese momento, ya que si de casualidad decía sobre el asunto de haber salido de la aldea, posiblemente Kakashi pudiese pensar mal y decirle al Hokage que Naruto algún dia podría irse de Konoha.

Ya dejando eso de lado, esa misma noche se esfumo como el aire, ya que al dia siguiente el equipo 7 estaba afuera de la casa estando a punto de irse.

El grupo parecía estar relajado, pero al rubio era todo lo contrario, estaba teniendo el sentimiento de estar olvidando algo importante.

-(Veamos si lo tengo todo claro. ... Ya ha pasado una semana, estoy totalmente seguro que Zabuza va a atacarnos, el problema es no sé cuándo. ... Joder, si Kakashi no me estuviera vigilando todo el dia, hubiera tenido tiempo para quitarme los sellos, posiblemente esté en problemas cuando tenga que pelear también. ... Como sea, cuando termine la pelea, Gato llegara y tratara de matar a Zabuza y Haku. ... Gato, Zabuza y Haku mueren el proceso, mi tarea es evitar que esos 2 mueran, aunque no lo tengo muy bien planeado. ... Aun así, parece que me estoy olvidando de algo, pero no me acuerdo que era. ... No está en mi lista, pero siento que es algo importante. ...)

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando que era lo que le faltaba a su lista, el Jounin que estaba presente le interrumpió volviendo a repetir una pregunta del cual su alumno no habia escuchado.

-Ey, Naruto, ¿Que si estás listo?. ... No sé qué te ocurre, pero has estado muy distraído últimamente, ¿En que estas pensando?.

El rubio rápidamente le contestó negando con la cabeza.

-No, no es nada, solo estoy pensando sobre cuál será la próxima misión cuando fallemos en esta.

El viejo obviamente al escucharlo, no pudo evitar tragar un poco de saliva al pensar que en cualquier momento iba a morir.

-Oye, no digas esas cosas, es mi vida la que está en juego.

-Jejeje, relájese viejo. ... Nosotros y Sakura, somos lo suficientemente capaces de defenderlo.

La pelirosada al escucharlo, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Que diablos?, ¿Porque me nombraste aparte?.

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros sabiendo perfectamente que todo lo que él estaba diciendo, era pura verdad.

-Bueno, que quieres que te diga. ... Fuerte fuerte, precisamente no lo eres. ... Si, eres inteligente, pero eso no nos ayuda mucho como que digamos.

Ella en ese instante apretó su puño teniendo el sentimiento de querer golpearlo, pero al recordar lo que habia sucedido con Inari, decidió que era mejor no provocar al chico.

-(Que raro, ha este punto Sakura debió a verme golpeado. ... Veamos si con esto se enoja aun más). .. Como sea, no debemos perder tiempo, el que llegue de ultimo al puente, su cabello se pondrá rosado.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Naruto comenzó a correr en reversa para ver si la expresión de su compañera habia cambiado, y efectivamente, ella habia explotado.

-Naruto, ¡Ven aquí antes de que te mate!.

La pelirosada ya se encontraba persiguiendo al rubio con el fin de golpearlo, ella no estaba tan segura de si golpearlo o no, pero Sakura no le gustaba que su compañero se burlara de ella.

Naruto por otro lado, estaba corriendo en dirección hacia el puente, con una sonrisa juguetona que hacía que su compañera se enojara aun más.

-Vamos Sakura, mueve esas piernas, necesitas hacer más ejercicio.

Tanto el Jounin como Sasuke, le salieron una gota de sudor estilo anime al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-(Eso es bueno, supongo. ... Al parecer la tensión en el equipo se ha disminuido. ... Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que podría volver aumentar en cualquier momento). ... Señor Tazuna, creo que debemos ir al puente antes de que esos dos hagan un desastre.

Kakashi quería seguir vigilando al rubio, pero al ver que no podía dejar al viejo solo con Sasuke, era una mala idea.

Después de que el pequeño grupo se despidiera de Tsunami, se dirigieron en dirección al puente.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto, aun seguían corriendo en dirección al puente, la pelirosada había corrido tanto que el rubio pensaba que se iba a cansar en cualquier momento, pero fue una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que su compañera aun seguía estando detrás suyo con una cara muy enojada.

-(¿Pero que?, ¿Aun no está cansada?, parece que tendré que aumentar mi velocidad a menos que quiera golpearme).

-Naaaaruuuutooooo.

La pelirosada parecía un tren sin control, con el único objetivo de golpear a su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo, ella se estrelló con la espalda del rubio que se habia detenido de golpe, haciendo que ella callera al suelo.

-Oye, lo hiciste apropósito.

Pero justo en ese momento, Naruto la interrumpió.

-Silencio. ... Parece que no estamos solos. ...

La pelirosada al levantarse del suelo, se da cuenta que ya habían llegado al puente, ella misma se habia sorprendido de lo rápido que habían corriendo desde la casa del viejo.

Pero ella se habia sorprendido aun mas al darse cuenta que todos los trabajadores que estaban en ese lugar, estaban completamente tirados en el suelo.

-¿E-Ellos están. ...?

Sakura no sabía con exactitud si los trabajadores que estaban acostados en el suelo estaban muertos o no, ya que al no ver sangre, era muy difícil saber que habia pasado.

-No lo sé, pero, sea lo que sea, lo hizo para que nos diéramos cuenta que aun sigue por aquí.

El grupo de Kakashi aun no habia llegado al puente, solo estaban Sakura y Naruto enfrente al peligro.

-(Si, no hay duda, son ellos. ... Al parecer solo fue una semana para que Zabuza se curase. ... Lo peor de todo, es que estoy solo contra él y Haku. ... Y aun peor, es que Sakura está conmigo, y ella no es de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y menos si se trata de pelear contra un Jounin junto con su ayudante). ... Sakura, no bajes la guardia.

Y dicho y hecho, tanto el demonio de la neblina como el chico de la máscara, aparecieron enfrente de los dos Genin.

-Oh, vaya sorpresa, ¿Quien iba a decir que los 2 mocosos de Kakashi llegarían primero?.

Sakura al escuchar la voz de Zabuza, no pudo evitar aterrarse por lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Za-Za-Zabuza?. ... Na-Na-Naruto, ¿Realmente no era un juego cuando dijiste que estaba vivo?.

La pelirosada estaba muy asustada por lo que pudiera pasar, anteriormente estaba más relajada porque su Jounin Sensei estaba ahí para pelear contra el demonio de la neblina, pero ella al saber que estaba sola con Naruto, le hacía suponer que iba a morir en ese instante.

-Sakura, atrás de mí.

Acto seguido, el rubio sacó su Kunai con una mirada seria tratando de ocultar cualquier rasgo de miedo.

Aunque no lo pareciese, Naruto tenía un poco de miedo por lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Al principio, si él tenía algún plan de respaldo, iba hacer el ridículo para burlarse de sus rivales mientras tuviera la oportunidad, pero al no tener un plan, supo que no podía estar jugando en una situación como esta, mas sabiendo que en caso de que fueran a por su compañera, tenía que protegerla.

-Cierto, se me habia olvidado. ... Maldito niño, me las vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste en el bosque.

Justo en ese instante, por motivos de reflejo, Naruto le respondió en tono de voz burlón.

-Eso te pasó por no decir las palabras mágicas.

Esas palabras no le habían hecho ninguna gracia a Zabuza.

-Ríete si quieres, de todas maneras vas a morir en este momento, porque no voy a volver a caer en otro de tus trucos.

Sin que los dos Genin se dieran cuenta, una espesa neblina comenzó a cubrir el lugar.

Haku incluso estaba un poco sorprendido al ver que Zabuza estaba haciendo el Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina contra unos niños.

-Zabuza, creo que estas exagerando, no hay necesidad de usar este Jutsu contra unos patéticos Genin.

-Cállate, ese no es un niño cualquiera. .. Además, voy hacer sufrir a ese pequeño desgraciado por lo de la última vez.

Aunque no se pudiera notar, Zabuza estaba muy enojado con Naruto por el daño que le habia provocado la explosión.

La neblina poco a poco aumentaba su densidad, Naruto ya se encontraba preparado con un Kunai en mano tratando de percibir en que dirección iba atacar Zabuza.

-(No puede ser, parece que ese tipo está muy enojado conmigo. ... Si hubiera sabido que hoy iban a atacar, me hubiera quitado mis pesas. ... Supongo que voy a necesitar una estrategia para vencer o al menos demorar a Zabuza para que al menos Kakashi pueda llegar. ... Solo espero que Sakura pueda. ...¿Que?)

Justo en ese momento, el rubio observó a su compañera, para solo ver que ella estaba totalmente aterrorizada por lo que estaba pasando, la pelirosada simplemente no podía hacer nada dándole a entender que habia perdido la esperanza de vivir.

-(No-No hay nada que hacer, es Zabuza de quien hablamos. ... Kakashi-Sensei apenas pudo contra él, es imposible que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer algo para detenerlo. ... Estamos perdidos. ...).

-¡SAKURAAAAAA DESPIERTA!.

Ella en ese mismo instante volvió a entrar en razón al escuchar el grito de Naruto.

-Sakura, concéntrate, se que estamos nosotros solos, pero eso no quiere decir que nos tengamos que rendir ahora mismo, solo necesitamos tiempo para que Kakashi se dé cuenta que estamos siendo atacados. ... Asi que por favor, no te pido que luches, solo necesito que mantengas tu mente fría en esta pelea. ... No te preocupes, da igual lo que ocurra. ... No voy a dejar que se acerquen a ti. ...

-Na-Naruto, es Zabuza, Kakashi-Sensei apenas pudo contra él. ... ¿Como estas tan seguro que puedes contra un ninja nivel Jounin?.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, el demonio de la neblina decidió atacar de una vez para no perder tiempo.

-Basta de charla mocosos, cuando termine con ustedes, Kakashi será el siguiente.

Acto seguido, en un solo parpadeo, los dos fueron rodeados por 5 Zabuza.

La pelirosada supo en ese instante que su vida se iba a terminar en ese momento, ya que recordando el clon de Zabuza de la pelea anterior, creía que era imposible para los dos, luchar contra 5 al mismo tiempo.

-(¿Va-va-vamos a morir?. ... ¿Vamos a morir de verdad?. ... ¿Qué vamos hacer?. ...)

Ella por motivos de reflejo, se cubrió la cara con sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para recibir el ataque.

Pero, no había ocurrido nada, la pelirosada seguía esperando a que su muerte fuera rápida he indolora, pero, seguía sin ocurrir nada.

Poco a poco, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta, que los clones de agua de Zabuza, habían desaparecido.

Ella solo podía observar la espalda del rubio, del cual tenía un Kunai en la mano con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Na-Naruto?, ¿Tu acaso has. ...?.

El rubio tras la pregunta, se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para mostrarle una sonrisa juguetona.

-Sakura, ya te dije que no tienes por que preocuparte. ... Sé que te da miedo tener que estar en esta pelea, pero no te agobies, solo déjamelo a mí. ... Pero ten en cuenta que tendrás que ser más fuerte para la próxima.

La pelirosada estaba totalmente confundida por lo que habia ocurrido, no podía creer que su compañero, que era considerado el peor de la generación haya podido vencer 5 clones de un Jounin cuando ni siquiera Sasuke pudo con uno la vez anterior.

Zabuza por otro lado, no estaba muy contento al saber que tenía que esforzarse un poco más si quería matar a un par de niños.

-Genial, el maldito mocoso pudo contra los clones de agua. ... Parece que tendremos que atacar más fuerte. ... No importa, para eso te tengo a ti. ... Haku, encárgate rápido de esos niños, prefiero ahorrar mis fuerzas para enfrentarme a Kakashi.

El ninja enmascarado simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras daba un paso hacia delante.

-De acuerdo Zabuza, acabare con ellos lo más rápido posible.

En ese mismo instante, Naruto se volvió a dar la vuelta para tratar de observar cual sería su próximo ataque.

-(Bien, ese primer ataque de Zabuza fue solo el comienzo. ... Menos mal que no es tan rápido, si no, hubiera perdido en ese momento. ... Ahora, ¿Cual será su próximo movimiento?, ya no me acuerdo que más Jutsus tenían estos dos).

Por algunos segundos, hubo un silencio amenazador, todos estaban esperando el siguiente movimiento del otro.

Sakura al recordar que el chico de la máscara estaba justo con Zabuza, no pudo evitar confundirse aun más.

-Naruto, ¿Ese no es el ninja enmascarado de aquella vez?. ...

Rápidamente el rubio le contestó aun sin bajar su guardia.

-Todo fue una mentira, él no es ningún Anbu. ... Solo lo hizo para salvar a Zabuza en caso de emergencia. ... Sea como sea, voy hacer pagar a ese "trapo" por traumarme.

El chico inmediatamente se preparó haciendo una pose de pelea para protegerse del siguiente ataque.

Sakura por otro lado, se habia confundido aun mas al no saber que era lo que quería decir con lo de "Trapo".

Ambos ninjas estaban esperando el momento para pelear, la espera parecía eterna, hasta que Haku hizo el primer movimiento.

Se había abalanzado para atacar al rubio con una Aguja Senbon en la mano, pero Naruto, usando sus Kunais, pudo lograr contrarrestar el ataque.

Ambos estaban forcejeando, al rubio no parecía querer retroceder, ya que su vida y la de su amiga estaba en riesgo.

Tanto Haku como Naruto, dejaban de forcejar para ir a la ofensiva, pero, ellos mismo se estaban cubriendo perfectamente con sus armas, que parecía que no iba haber ningún ganador.

En cortos movimientos, volvieron al mismo punto de forcejeo de sus propias armas.

-Niño, eres bueno. ... Escucha, no quiero lastimarte, simplemente ríndete y deja que te usemos como cebo para intercambiarte con el constructor del puente. ... Si no lo haces, no me dejaras más opción que matarte.

El rubio por otro lado, no le gustaba la idea, ya que le hacía enojar sobre que querían utilizarlo.

-Cállate, te puedes ir a la mierda, yo no voy hacer cebo de nadie. ...

-Estas cometiendo un error, no serás capaz de igualar mi velocidad, tengo más ventajas.

Naruto no sabía cual era el plan del enmascarado, pero supo que no podía hacer nada mientras siguieran forcejeándose.

-Si claro, ¿Entonces cuáles son esas ventajas?.

Haku, aun forcejeando entre el choque de armas, comenzó a dar su explicación de forma calmada.

-Es muy simple, solo mira al tu alrededor. ... Estamos rodeados de agua. ... Agua que esparciste cuando eliminaste a los clones de Zabuza. ... Y lo mejor de todo, es que no puedes mover una de tus manos. ...

Justo en ese instante, Naruto al ver que su rival estaba haciendo una pose de manos, recordó que en el anime, habia alguien que podía hacer sellos de manos con una sola mano para hacer sus Jutsus, pero nunca pensó que fuera el mismo chico con el que estaba peleando.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo, Haku activó su Jutsu.

-¡Hyoton! ¡Estilo de hielo!, ¡Mil agujas mortales!.

Tras decir eso, Haku golpeó fuertemente el suelo usando su pie para hacer que el charco de agua que estaba bajo sus pies salpicara y se elevara.

Y en cuestión de segundos, las gotas que estaban en el aire, se moldearon para crear decenas de agujas de hielo.

Naruto estaba impresionado, pero al mismo tiempo fastidiado al ver que Haku habia descuidado su defensa.

-Grave error imbécil.

Y Naruto, usando el brazo que tenia libre, logra darle un puñetazo en el estomago a su rival.

Era algo que Haku nunca habia esperado, si, habia visto el golpe venir, él iba a resistir el golpe completamente con tal de mantener su Jutsu.

Pero, no habia esperado para nada que el rubio tuviera una fuerza monstruosa con el tamaño que tenia.

Tanto fue el dolor, que las agujas de hielo que estaban flotando en el aire, habían caído todas al suelo, e incluso Haku tuvo que poner sus manos en su estomago para tratar de aguantar su dolor.

Pero eso no iba a detenerse ahí, ya que sin perder tiempo, Naruto le dio una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar en dirección hacia Zabuza.

-¿Que?. ... Es imposible, nadie es más rápido que Haku.

Zabuza estaba desconcertado por lo que habia visto, era imposible que un simple Genin pudiera con el chico enmascarado.

Naruto por otro lado, no hacía más que sonreír al saber que lo estaba logrando, estaba ganando su primera pelea aun teniendo desventajas.

-No sé si eres estúpido de nacimiento, pero que no pueda usar una mano, no significa que no pueda usar la otra. ... Oye Zabuza. ... Tu amiguito puede que sea más rápido, pero eso no quiere decir que esa mas fuerte. ... Eso te pasa por subestimarme.

-(Cha, ¿Que está pasando?, ¿Naruto está ganando?, ¿Como es eso posible? ¿Cuando se hizo tan fuerte?. ... Da igual, lo importante aquí es que ninguno de los dos va a morir aquí).

Sakura en su mente estaba gritando de emoción, para ella, su compañero podía ser un idiota, pero cuando se trataba de ponerse serio, era la mejor persona con la que podías contar.

Zabuza por otra parte, se estaba riendo por el comentario de su pequeño oponente, ya que supo que Haku se habia confiado, e incluso, no habia utilizado todas sus técnicas.

-Haku, si seguimos así, seremos las victimas en vez de ellos. ... Deja de perder el tiempo y ya elimínalos de una vez, quiero ver la expresión de Kakashi al ver a sus Genin muertos.

Poco a poco, el enmascarado se levantó del suelo ya recuperándose del golpe, no se podía notar que estaba enojado o irritado, ya que su máscara lo estaba cubriendo.

-No te preocupes, ahora sé que no debo jugar con ese chico. ...

Y tras decir esas palabras, un aura de chakra rodeo el cuerpo del enmascarado.

Naruto no sabía que iba a pasar después, así que se puso enfrente de Sakura pensando que la atacaría.

-Lamento llegar a esto, pero no me dejas opciones. ...

Haku junto sus manos haciendo una pose de manos entrecruzando sus dos dedos, haciendo que por alguna extraña razón el aire en el ambiente parecía estar más frio de no normal.

-¡Hyoton! ¡Estilo de hielo!, ¡Espejos cristal de hielo!.

En ese momento, los charcos de agua que habían sido dejados por los clones de Zabuza, comenzaron a elevarse en el aire.

El agua se moldeaba creando lo que parecía ser, hielo en formas de un rectángulo que por alguna razón estaban flotando.

-(Mierda, es cierto, los espejos). ... Sakura, tienes que salir de aquí.

El rubio al recordar cual era ese dichoso Jutsu, empujó a su compañera fuera de la técnica antes de que pudiera terminarse.

La pelirosada no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero por la expresión que habia hecho su compañero, supo que era algo peligroso.

Naruto también estaba a punto de salir, ya que lo único que recordaba del Jutsu, era que habían muchos ataques de agujas de por medio.

Pero justo en ese momento, Kakashi junto con Sasuke y el viejo, llegaron para ver la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¿Que está pasando?.

El peliblanco al momento de observar la neblina, supo que Zabuza los estaba atacando, pero al ver la cúpula de espejos, supo que no era algún Jutsu del demonio de la neblina.

-Vaya vaya, parece que al fin apareces Kakashi. ... Estabas tardando tanto que tuvimos que jugar un poco con tus Genin.

El Uchiha al notar que su compañero estaba dentro de la cúpula de espejos, decidió acercarse para tratar de ayudarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el mismo rubio lo detuvo.

-No te acerques. ...

El pelinegro se habia confundido por completo por lo que dijo, ya que no sabía que estaba pasando, ya que al notar que estaba dentro de una cúpula de espejos, le hacía suponer que estaba en problemas.

-Dobe, ¿De que estás hablando?, ¿Este acaso es alguno de tus Jutsus?.

El rubio inmediatamente le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa dándole a entender que tenía todo bajo control.

-No, no es ninguno de mis Jutsus, aunque debo decir que este Jutsu sería de gran ayuda en verano cuando llegue el calor. ... Bueno, ya hablando enserio, Sasuke no te preocupes, estaré bien, tu solo llévate a Sakura y no trates de ayudarme. ... Si, se que en Pokemon, el tipo fuego vence al tipo hielo, pero no estamos en ese anime, así que no creo que tu bola de fuego nos sirva. ...

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura al escuchar las palabras del rubio, no hicieron más que confundirse por las extrañas palabras de su compañero.

Pero al notar que realmente estaba diciendo la verdad sobre estar bien, decidieron mejor hacer caso a su palabra.

El Uchiha por otro lado, al fin iba a poder ver que tan fuerte era su rival que se estaba dejando ganar siempre en la academia, él desde el momento que habia escuchado todos los secretos de su compañero, no pudo evitar saber cuanto podía ser su límite.

Naruto no era ningún tonto, él perfectamente tenia oportunidad de escapar de la cúpula de espejos, pero al ver que Kakashi habia llegado, supo que ya no habia necesidad de cuidar a su compañera.

-(Salir de aquí en este momento no supondría ningún problema. ... Pero si lo hago, nunca podre saber cual es mi límite. ... Solo espero que el imbécil de Kakashi no me detenga).

Kakashi al ver que su dos alumnos habían regresado sin Naruto, supo que esa especie de cúpula, lo estaba deteniendo.

-¿Que está ocurriendo?, ¿Porque Naruto no sale de ese lugar?.

-No lo sé, pero el Dobe dice que no lo ayudemos. ... Creo que realmente está confiado sobre que pueda ganar.

Sakura por otro lado, estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su compañero, pero sobre todo, le confundía saber que tanto Sasuke como su propio Sensei, no habían dicho nada sobre ayudarles.

-No-No lo entiendo, ¿En serio piensa dejar que Naruto pelee solo contra ese tipo?. ... Sasuke-Kun, creo que no deberías hacerle caso, deberías ayudarle antes de que lo maten por idiota en pelear solo.

El Uchiha podía ver la preocupación en su compañera, supo que tenía que hacer que dejara de preocuparse, así que le susurro algo al oído para que Kakashi no lo escuchara.

-{No te preocupes Sakura, si él dice que puede, es porque realmente puede hacerlo. ... Créeme cuando te digo que Naruto no es lo que aparenta ser. ... Pero es algo que no puedo decir, tienes que hacer que él mismo te lo diga}.

La pelirosada solo habia quedado con una frase, que era, que "Naruto no es lo que aparentaba ser", por alguna razón, esas palabras para ella tenían mucho sentido, ya que un chico que es considerado el peor de la generación, se le iba hacer imposible vencer 5 clones de agua, y especialmente cuando Sasuke, que era el mejor de la generación, no pudo contra uno.

El grupo no hizo más que cruzar los dedos y confiar en las palabras del rubio, ya que estaba a punto de iniciar la segunda ronda contra Haku.

-Realmente eres un idiota y lo sabes, ¿Verdad?. -Decia el enmascarado estando al lado de uno de sus espejos.

A lo que Naruto rápidamente le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo sé, todo el mundo me dice que soy un idiota, y eso me gusta. ... Hace que las personas crean en la mentira. ... Ahora, basta de charla y comienza de una vez.

El equipo 7 no comprendía que podían hacer los espejos que estaban rodeando a Naruto, pero todas sus dudas fueron aumentadas cuando estaban viendo a Haku estar fusionándose con uno de los espejos.

El enmascarado parecía tener acorralado al chico.

-Ahora. ... Te enseñare lo que es velocidad. ...

Acto seguido, múltiples agujas Senbon salieron de los espejos de las cuales, el rubio no habia esperado que salieran tan rápido.

Estaba siendo bombardeado por decenas de agujas que se movían a mucha velocidad.

Naruto se le hacía difícil poder esquivarlas todas, ya que con el peso adicional que tenia puesto, se le hacía imposible poder moverse con toda la libertad.

Pero, ese no era el caso, ha este punto Naruto ya debería haber estar muerto, pero Haku simplemente estaba jugando, ya que él estaba atacando en puntos no vitales para evitar matar al chico.

La mayoría solo lo rosaban para causarle un poco de dolor, mientras que otros, estaban siendo clavadas directamente hacia su cuerpo.

Kakashi no sabía que hacer en esta situación, no sabía si su alumno estaba jugando o si realmente estaba en problemas.

Pero, lo único que sabía era que si ayudaba a Naruto, probablemente Zabuza aprovecharía el momento para matar al constructor del puente.

Aun si le ordenara a Sasuke ayudar a su compañero, posiblemente Zabuza también lo detendría.

Justo en ese instante, Haku detuvo su ataque para ver en que condiciones estaba su rival.

Naruto simplemente estaba boca abajo en el suelo con múltiples agujas en su cuerpo, tenía tantas agujas que fácil mente podría confundirse por un cuerpo espín.

-Es todo. ... Creo que me pasado un poco. ...

El equipo 7 no podía creer lo que habían observado, habían visto como su compañero habia sido masacrado en batalla.

-Na-Naruto.

La pelirosada no sabía realmente si su compañero estaba bien, lo cual le preocupaba su condición al saber que su compañero la habia protegido.

-(No lo entiendo, ¿Porque Naruto quiso quedarse dentro esa técnica?, simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza. ... )

El peliblanco estaba realmente confundido por lo que habia ocurrido, sabía que su alumno no era un idiota después de todo, sabía que el rubio tenía que tener un plan si estaba tan confiado como para quedarse dentro de la cúpula de espejos.

Zabuza estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo molesto por no haberse podido deshacerse del chico él mismo.

-Bueno, es una pena. ... Haku, parece que al fin dejaste de ser tan suave con tus oponentes.

Pero antes de que el ninja enmascarado siquiera pudiera responderle, Naruto, que estaba acostado, se levantó lentamente del suelo.

-Oye, esto duele. ... ¿Quien te dijo que era fanático de la acupuntura?.

El equipo 7 en ese instante se habia aliviado un poco al ver que Naruto aun se encontraba vivo, todos exceptuando a Sasuke, que estaba enojado.

-Maldita sea Dobe, deja de hacerte el muerto cada vez que tengas una pelea.

A lo que el rubio le respondió con un tono juguetón.

-Oh, ¿Mi Sasuke-kun estuvo preocupado por mi?. ... Ya hablando enserio, ya no se preocupen, ahora ya lo tendré más controlado.

El Uchiha no sabía que quería decir con eso de que tendría todo más controlado, ya que estaba viendo que le estaban dando una paliza a su compañero.

Zabuza incluido, también estaba enojado al ver que el chico seguía vivo, dándole a suponer que Haku aun seguía siendo el mismo.

-Haku, eres un estúpido, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de jugar con tus oponentes?. ... ¡Acabalo de una vez antes de que yo mismo vaya hacer el trabajo!.

Rápidamente el enmascarado negó con la cabeza.

-No Zabuza. ... Prometo que ya no jugare. ... Ahora mismo me encargare de ese niño.

Naruto por otra parte, mientras se estaba llevando a cabo la conversación, aprovechó el momento para quitarse algunas agujas.

-Bueno, debo decir que no esperaba que ese ataque de las aguja fuera tan rápido. ... Lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerte por haber atacado en los puntos que más me están estorbando. ... Ya con eso, puedo decir que la pelea apenas está a punto de comenzar.

El rubio en ese instante le sonrió de forma muy confiada, estando totalmente seguro sobre que iba a ganar este combate.

Haku por otro lado, estaba confundido al escuchar que le estaban agradeciendo por algo, no sabía el porqué, pero era demasiado extraño que alguien le agradeciera por atacarle.

-Eres un chico demasiado extraño, pero no importa. ... Antes te di la opción de rendirte, pero como veo que no estás dispuesto a cooperar, no me dejas más opción que eliminarte.

Justo en el momento que el enmascarado dejó de hablar, una decenas de agujas Senbon salieron disparada de los espejos.

Era de esperarse que Naruto no pudiera esquivar las agujas, anteriormente no pudo hacerlo del todo, así que obviamente este no iba hacer la excepción.

O, eso era lo que todos pensaban hasta que vieron que el ataque de Haku no estaba dando en el blanco.

El rubio por alguna extraña razón que nadie comprendía, habia esquivado todas las agujas.

-Tendrás que disparar más rápido si es que quieres acertar tu ataque. ...

Nadie podía comprender que habia pasado, ¿Naruto habia fingido que se le hacía imposible esquivar el ataque?, ¿O simple y llanamente estaba usando una técnica para aumentar su velocidad?.

-Eso es imposible, ¿Como pudiste esquivar mis ataques ahora?.

El equipo 7 parecía que estaban viendo a una persona totalmente diferente, simplemente se les hacía difícil creer que el chico que era considerado el peor de la clase, pudiera moverse a tal velocidad.

-(No puede ser, ¿El Dobe realmente estaba diciendo la verdad sobre que él estaba muy lejos de mi?. ... ¿Que clase de entrenamiento hizo para tener esa velocidad?. ... Parece que tendré que entrenar aun más duro si es que de verdad quiero cumplir mi sueño).

Sakura inclusa también estaba sorprendida por la velocidad de su compañero, sabía que era algo rápido cuando se trataba de huir de ella cuando estaba enojada, pero no sabía hasta que punto podía llegar su velocidad al máximo.

-¿Como es que se mueve tan rápido?. ... Acaso, ¿Como pudo volverse tan fuerte en tan solo una semana?.

Kakashi simplemente le respondió con un suspiro de alivio, ya que al ver que su alumno lo tenía todo controlado, sabía que no habia razón para preocuparse al darse cuenta que aun no habia utilizado Jutsus.

El rubio se encontraba un poco feliz al saber que estaba peleando con un poco mas de libertad que antes, ya que nadie al saber que estaba usando sellos de gravedad podría darse cuenta que al recibir el ataque de las agujas, habia rasgado alguna de ellas haciendo que perdieran su habilidad.

-(Jejeje, menuda suerte tengo. ... ¿Quien iba a pensar que ese ataque de agujas podría deshacerse de los sellos de mis piernas y brazos?. ... Pensaba que tenía que usar el poder de Kurama para salir de aquí, pero parece que no habrá falta. ... Me falta quitar el sello de mi pecho, pero es más que suficiente como para moverme rápido).

La pelea aun seguía su curso, Haku no dejaba de disparar agujas Senbon a Naruto, del cual, ahora estaba esquivando la mayoría, ya que el ninja enmascarado, estaba siendo un poco más agresivo, ya que había aumentado tanto su número de agujas, como su velocidad de disparo.

El rubio podía esquivar todas las que iban de frente, pero se le hacía difícil esquivar las agujas que venían por atrás de su espalda.

-(Maldita sea, esto duele). -Pensó Naruto en su mente al sentir que algunas agujas se le estaban clavando.

A lo que el Kyubi le respondió, un poco molestó al ver que su contenedor estaba jugando con el ninja enmascarado.

-(Ya deja de estar jugando. ... Si desde un principio quisiste practicar como usar mi chakra, este es el momento, deja de perder tiempo y termina con esto rápido).

Pero Naruto no quería, si, sabía que este tenía que ser la oportunidad para poder practicar mejor el Chakra de Kurama.

Pero también sabía que después de esta pelea, iban a pasar mucho tiempo, para que volviera a pelear de verdad contra alguien, él simplemente estaba tratando de reunir toda la experiencia posible, para que en un futuro, las peleas se le fueran un poco más fáciles.

-(No, aun no. ... Aun no me he acostumbrado a la velocidad que tengo, si peleo contra este chico, podre mejorar mis reflejos. ... Cuando realmente este en problemas, usare el manto de Chakra, ¿De acuerdo?).

El Kyubi sabía que su contenedor podría ser estúpido a veces, pero también habia veces que no podía negarse que era listo cuando se trataba de tener buenas ideas.

Mientras tanto en la pelea, el rubio no podía evitar enojarse por la trampa que estaba haciendo Haku, ya que claramente era imposible que alguien pudiera tener en su posesión tantas agujas.

-Maldita sea. ... ¿Cuando vas a dejar de usar el truco de las balas infinitas?, ni que esto fuera el "San Andreas".

Todos los que estaban observando la pelea, se encontraban confundidos por las palabras del chico, ya no podían negar que el rubio, podía decir cosas raras de vez en cuando.

Había trascurrido aproximadamente 4 minutos desde que comenzó la pelea.

Pero, a la velocidad con la que ellos se estaban moviendo, parecían que hubieran pasado horas.

Poco a poco, Naruto parecía estar mejorando su evasión, ya que casi todas las agujas Senbon que salían de los espejos, apenas le estaban dando.

Claramente era una señal de estar acostumbrándose a la velocidad de los proyectiles.

-¡Haku!, ¡Te he dicho que no estés jugando!.

Zabuza estaba muy enojado al notar que el ninja enmascarado estaba fallando demasiado.

A lo que Haku simplemente detuvo su ataque para responderle.

-Se está moviendo rápido, ¿Acaso crees que es sencillo?. ...

El demonio de la neblina supo que esa pelea se estaba extendiendo demasiado, y por ende, tenía que acabar con esta pelea rápido antes de que su compañero se quedara sin Chakra.

-No puede ser, tendré que encargarme de esto yo mismo.

Zabuza en ese momento, desenvaino su gran espada, ya que él ya no quería perder más el tiempo.

Pero en ese instante, Kakashi se interpuso entre él y la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Si vas a querer entrar a la pelea. ... Tendrás que enfrentarte a mi primero.

El peliblanco lo observó con una mirada amenazadora con su único ojo descubierto.

Zabuza por otra parte, no hizo más que reírse por lo que estaba viendo.

-Debí matarte cuando tuve oportunidad. ... Pero no importa. ... No voy a cometer los mismos errores de antes.

Pero justo en ese momento, Kakashi rápidamente le da una orden a sus genin.

-Sakura, Sasuke, protejan al constructor. ... Yo me encargo de Zabuza. ... Dejen que Naruto se encargue del otro, su principal prioridad es no dejar que ninguno de estos dos se acerque a Tazuna. ...

Sakura al contrario, no sabía si seguir completamente las ordenes de su Sensei.

-Kakashi-Sensei, ¿Seguro quiere que Naruto pelee solo?.

La pelirosada estaba algo preocupada por su compañero, ahora mismo podía ver que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pero no sabía hasta que punto, podía llegar su fuerza.

Pero Sasuke estaba totalmente despreocupado por lo que le fuera a ocurrir a Naruto, ya que si el rubio le habia dicho la verdad, eso significaría que ya tendría la batalla ganada.

-No te preocupes. ... El Dobe podrá contra ese tipo, solo míralo. ... Se está moviendo muy rápido, y apenas está recibiendo daño, además, no ha usado ningún Jutsu.

Simplemente no habia preocuparse por él, porque sabían que no estaba mostrando su máximo poder, y eso Kakashi, lo sabía perfectamente.

Y eso era realmente bueno, ya que solo tenía que preocuparse por su pelea que iba a comenzar.

Zabuza al ver que Kakashi estaba revelando su ojo Sharingan, no pudo evitar reírse un poco más.

-El Sharingan. ... Jajaja Kakashi, tus trucos ya no funcionaran conmigo. ... Pero si quieres intentarlo, solo te diré que estarás perdiendo tu tiempo. ...

Mientras tanto, en la pelea de Naruto contra Haku.

El enmascarado lanzaba con más fuerza sus agujas Senbon, esta vez la velocidad se había duplicado.

Al rubio, le volvía a costar un poco volver a acostumbrarse a velocidad aumentada.

Si no hubiese sido por la regeneración curativa que tenia por causa del Kyubi, ahora mismo hubiera estado perdido por causa de las heridas.

Naruto trataba de esquivar la mayoría de las agujas que se les hiciera posible, hasta llegar a un punto, donde pudo ver la sombra de Haku, moverse a una velocidad más que impresionante a través de los espejos.

Haku se había detenido por un momento al ver que Zabuza estaba usando de nuevo el Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina, haciendo que la neblina fuera más espesa.

Naruto por otro lado, le estaba dando igual la neblina, ya que habia estado más pendiente de la velocidad del enmascarado que cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de la cúpula de espejos.

-(¿Qué?. ... Pude verlo. ... Pude ver como se movía. ... Se movía demasiado rápido. ... Se mueve a través de los espejos como en un flash. ... No creo que pueda alcanzar esa velocidad. ... Pero espera, si pude verlo, ¿Eso significa que este "trapo" está perdiendo su velocidad?. ... supongo que eso significa que es hora de terminar con esta pelea. ...) Oye trapo. ... Gracias por la pelea, estuvo entretenida, pero puedo notar que te estas volviendo cada vez más lento. ... No te voy a mentir, yo también me estoy cansando, nunca antes me habia tenido que mover tan rápido durante mucho tiempo. ... Al menos, pude mejorar mis reflejos en poco tiempo gracias a ti. ... Pero ya va siendo hora de terminar con esta pelea. ...

El ninja enmascarado no podía comprender porque su oponente le estaba agradeciendo, se supone que tenía que eliminar al rubio, pero obviamente, no era su naturaleza matar gente.

-¿Porque me agradeces?, ¿No ves que estoy intentando matarte?.

Naruto simplemente le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Créeme, no eres el primero que me quiere muerto. ... Prácticamente eres como el número 31 que me quiere matar. ... Eso si no contamos con las personas que me odian, aunque no creo que entres en esa lista.

Rápidamente Haku le disparó su pregunta aun estando confundido.

-¿Y como sabes que no te odio?.

A lo que Naruto le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Trapo, no soy estúpido, si de verdad me ódias, pudiste haberme matado en el bosque. ... Incluso me fueras matado ahora en este momento que estamos hablando. ...

El enmascarado en ese instante se habia confundido aun mas por la revelación, ya que no podía creer que habían descubierto su identidad sin siquiera haberse quitado la máscara.

-¿Que?. ... No lo entiendo. ... Si supiste que era yo. ... ¿Porque no me atacaste en ese momento?.

-Eh, bueno, no te voy a negar que te quería matar cuando me traumaste cuando me dijiste que eras en realidad un chico, pero ese es otro tema. ... Pero el caso es que no soy de matar personas sin justificación. ... Primero tengo que saber sus intenciones antes de tomar una decisión, y para tu suerte, no estás en mi lista de personas que voy asesinar cuando tenga la oportunidad. ...

Haku no sabía que decir en esta situación, estaba conociendo a alguien que no mataba por placer, si no por sus acciones.

Pero ambos sabían que aun estaban en una pelea, ambos no se querían matar mutuamente, pero ambos sabían que tenían que pelear si o si para cumplir su misión.

-Bueno Trapo, es hora de terminar esta pelea. ... "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

Naruto, tras hacer una pose de manos en forma de cruz, creo 5 clones de sombras.

Cada uno de ellos, incluyendo al real, hicieron un rasengan en la palma de sus manos.

-¡Destruyan los espejos!.

El rubio tras decir su orden, los clones se dirigieron a cada uno de los espejos, para golpearlos con el rasengan.

Esto sería todo, ya que si lograba impactar sus Rasengan a los espejos, lo tendría más fácil para poder salir de la cúpula de espejos que había formado Haku.

Pero, ese no era el caso, ya que el ninja enmascarado al notar que se acercaban a los espejos, golpeo a cada uno para hacerlos desaparecer.

El real incluso habia sido golpeado, mandándolo de nuevo hacia el centro de la cúpula.

-¿Qué?. ... Mierda, no conté que él podría golpearme con esa velocidad. ...

Haku al ver que la pelea no habia terminado, disparó su siguiente pregunta.

-¿No que esta pelea había terminado ahora?. ... Puede que tengas la velocidad para esquivar mis agujas, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas escapar de mi Jutsu. ... No se si no te abras dado cuenta. ... Pero, estos espejos solo reflejan mi imagen, permitiéndome desplazarme a la velocidad de la luz. ... Usando mis ojos, puedo verte en cámara lenta. ...

Naruto al escuchar sus palabras, se habia impresionado al escuchar la revelación de su oponente, ya que nunca habia recordado cuanto era la velocidad de Haku cuando se movía a través de los espejos.

En ese mismo instante, el rubio se levantó poco a poco del suelo adolorido por las agujas y el golpe con el que habia sido mandado devuelta al centro.

-No me jodas, ¿Velocidad de la luz?. ... Si, se nota que ya perdí todo lo que sabía de este anime. ... Bueno, no importa, aun tengo más ideas. ... Pero, solo por si acaso, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

En ese instante, el rubio volvió a utilizar sus clones para ver si habia fallado en algo.

Todos, menos el original que se habia quedado en el medio, corrieron en todas las direcciones con un rasengan en la mano para tratar de romper al menos un espejo.

Pero el resultado habia sido el mismo, ya que con la velocidad que tenia Haku, se habia desasido de los clones de la misma manera que antes.

Se podía notar que la balanza habia cambiado al favor de Haku, pero Naruto tenía otro plan en mente.

-Bien, al parecer no fue casualidad. ... Pero no importa, supe que algún dia, esto iba a suceder. ... No me preocupo porque, si no puedo acercarme a los espejos. ... Entonces hare que mi técnica se acerque a ellos. ...

Naruto en ese instante, creo un rasengan con ambas manos, él claramente ya podía crear un rasengan con una mano, pero este rasengan era un tanto especial.

Ya lo tenía formado, pero aun seguía acumulando más energía.

Haku no sabía que iba hacer su oponente, pero, sea lo que fuese, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que tenía en ese momento como para no atacarle.

Asi que sin perder tiempo, el enmascarado decidió atacar con varias agujas al rubio, pero él seguía sin moverse, haciendo que recibiera todo el ataque.

Pero eso no iba a detenerlo, ya podía soportar cualquier dolor que le provocasen las agujas, luego de unos segundos, su técnica ya estaba completamente lista, pero aun seguía recibiendo el ataque de agujas.

-Estoy listo. ... Aquí tienes una técnica que vi hace mucho tiempo en mi vida anterior. ... Siempre quise aprenderla cuando la vi por primera vez como cualquier otro niño, pero supe que al llegar a este mundo, podía aprender esa técnica. ...

Haku en ese momento se detuvo no sabiendo sobre de que era lo que estaba hablando su oponente, o si tan siquiera el chico seguía cuerdo.

Pero, supo que se iba arrepentir cuando no continuo con su ataque.

Naruto simplemente le sonrió ahora con su cuerpo cubierto de agujas, él desde un principio no sabía si podía completar su técnica bajo ataque, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando pudo completarla.

Pero antes de que el ninja enmascarado pudiera continuar con su ataque de agujas Senbon, Naruto activo su Jutsu.

-¡A ver si puedes parar esta técnica!. ... ¡HADOUKEN!. -Gritó el rubio lazando su rasengan con ambas manos en dirección hacia uno de los espejos.

La esfera de energía cargada de Chakra salió disparada golpeando uno de los espejos de cristal de hielo.

Haku pensó que esa técnica no podría ni siquiera destruir su espejo, y era cierto, no había hecho mucho daño, pero se podía observar que estaba agrietado.

-¿Qué?. ... Es imposible, mis espejos cristal de hielo son indestructibles.

El ninja enmascarado estaba sorprendido, ya que su técnica supuestamente, tenía que ser indestructible.

-Jejeje, dices que es indestructible porque es muy probable que aun no has encontrado algo con lo que se pueda destruir. ... Aunque, si te digo la verdad, pensaba que podría destruirlo con un solo ataque. ... Creo que es porque mi técnica pierde potencia por la distancia. ... Bueno, no importa, es hora de hacerlo otra vez, AAAAHHH.

Naruto volvió a acumular chakra en la palma de sus manos para tratar de volver a lanzar su técnica, pero Haku obviamente no podía dejar que completara su técnica de nuevo viendo que pudo agrietar uno de sus espejos.

-Ni creas, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a hacer ese Jutsu.

El enmascarado sabiendo que al lanzar agujas, no podía detener al chico, decidió mejor atacarlo golpeando su estomago.

El ataque había sido más efectivo, tanto que Naruto habia desistido de continuar su ataque al notar que el dolor había sido más fuerte.

La verdad sobre el Jutsu, era que tenía que estar quieto para acumular energía más rápido.

Si, el rubio podía hacer la técnica en movimiento, pero tardaría una eternidad.

-Mierda, eso si me dolió. ... Un golpe a esa velocidad dejaría noqueado a cualquiera. ...

Naruto se habia arrodillado en el suelo para tratar de aguantar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Te lo advertí. ... Si no te rindes, no tendré otra opción más que matarte. ...

El rubio al escuchar las palabras de su oponente, supo que tenía que terminar con esta pelea lo más rápido posible.

-Bien, no importa. ... Aun tengo más cartas bajo la manga, solo necesitare usar otro Jutsu. ... No pensé que tuviera que usarlo ahora mismo. ... Pero como estamos en una pelea, podre aprovecharlo como entrenamiento. ...

Haku aun seguía sin entender el pensamiento del rubio, ya que era imposible que alguien pudiera tomar esta pelea como un entrenamiento, cuando se suponía que los dos estaban peleando a muerte.

-¿Que?, ¿Piensas que esto es un entrenamiento?. ... Déjate de tonterías, estamos peleando a muerte, no deberías estar jugando conmigo.

Naruto por otro lado, simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya te lo dije, si de verdad me hubieras querido muerto, me fueras matado antes en el bosque. ... Pero no importa, basta de charlas. ... Hasta ahora solo has visto 4 de mis Jutsus, y es hora de utilizar el 5º. ...

El rubio en ese instante, se clavo el Kunai en la mano izquierda, dejo que fluyera un poco la sangre, hasta tener toda la mano manchada.

-Prepárate, es uno de los Jutsus prohibidos de Konoha. ...

*Flashback*

.

Naruto se encontraba en el bosque leyendo el pergamino prohibido que le había hecho robar Mizuki.

Estaba interesado en aprender otro Jutsu, ya que los que tenia, no serian suficientes.

-(Maldita sea. ... No está, pensé que tendría suerte al pensar que estaba el Jutsu del rayo amarillo de Minato, creo que así se llamaba. ... Supongo que tendré que desistir y. ... Jejeje, parece que encontré uno que vale la pena, debería empezar con ese, podría aprenderlo rápido, ya que es similar al Kage Bunshin no Jutsu).

*Fin del Flashback*

.

Naruto estaba a punto de hacer el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, pero en vez de hacer una cruz con sus dedos, estaba haciendo una cruz con las muñecas de los brazos.

-Solo diré que si apenas pudiste contra uno, no podrás contra dos. ... ¡DAKU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!.

En ese instante, la sangre que estaba en la mano del chico, se había expandido cubriendo su puño de sangre por completo.

Acto seguido, la sangre del puño del rubio, se separó de él, haciendo que cayera al suelo formando un pequeño charco de sangre, pero eso no se iba a detener hasta ahí, ya que el mismo charco de sangre, se elevó tomando la forma de Naruto.

El Jutsu ya estaba listo, aunque Haku seguía igual de confundido, porque no podía entender que iba hacer la diferencia con un estilo de clon diferente.

-¿Es todo?, ¿Un clon?. ...

-Jejeje, me temo que no es un simple clon. ...

Ellos sabiendo su propio plan, el clon comenzó a crear con sus dos manos un rasengan en la mano del Naruto real.

-Menuda pérdida de tiempo, será mejor terminar con esto rápido. ...

Pero antes de que el enmascarado pudiera hacer algo, el rubio volvió a disparar su técnica.

-¡HADOUKEN!. -Volvió a gritar Naruto con sus brazos extendidos.

La esfera de chakra había logrado impactar en el espejo que ya habia estado agrietado tras el primer golpe, pero tras el segundo, ya se había agrietado por completo.

Un ataque más y el espejo serian destruido, así que sin perder tiempo, Naruto volvió a usar a su clon para volver a crear el Rasengan en su mano.

Haku no podía permitirse esa falla, ya que tenía que eliminar al clon lo más rápido posible, así que con un rápido movimiento, le arrojo una multitud de agujas Senbon a sus cuerpos.

Pero para su sorpresa, extrañamente no habían desaparecido, parecía como si el clon fuera otra persona y no una simple ilusión como los clones anteriores.

Él no podía dejar que terminara su Jutsu, así que con otro rápido movimiento, salto del espejo para golpearlos a ambos a gran velocidad.

Pero, habia servido muy poco, ya que al momento de ser golpeados, la técnica ya estaba lista.

-Aunque mi cuerpo me duela, no voy a dejar que me ganes, ¡HADOUKEN!. -Volvió a gritar Naruto con los brazos extendidos disparando su técnica al espejo agrietado.

La esfera de chakra al impactar sobre el espejo, lo habia destruido por completo.

-No puede ser. ...

Haku al ver la potencia que habia tenido ese ataque, no podía arriesgarse a interponerse entre él y el espejo, ya que al ver que lo habia agrietado en primer lugar, sabía que era peligroso si lo tocaba.

-Uno menos, faltan como otros 15 más. ...

El rubio estaba un poco feliz por su pequeña victoria, si aún le quedaban más espejos cristal de hielo que destruir, pero con algo de tiempo iba a poder, solo tenía que tener paciencia.

O eso era lo que él pensaba hasta que Haku le sonrió debajo de su máscara.

-Si, aun te faltan más espejos. ... Pero no creo que seas capaz de destruirlos todos. ...

Los rubios no sabían cuál era su despreocupación, pero el enmascarado tras terminar su oración, en el lugar donde el espejo que había sido destruido, se estaba formando otro reemplazando el anterior.

-¡No me jodas!, ¡Tu estúpido Jutsu está demasiado roto!. -Dijeron Naruto y su clon al mismo tiempo.

Simplemente el hecho de saber que tenía que volver a romper el mismo espejo una y otra vez sabiendo que le tomo tiempo, le frustraba demasiado.

-Mira, ¿Sabes qué? ya me cansé de esta mierda. ... Kurama, terminemos con esto de una vez.

El Kyubi en su interior ya se habia desesperado por la pelea que habia durado demasiado y se estaba tornando aburrido.

-(Al fin, pensé que te ibas a pasar todo el dia actuando como un idiota).

Haku al ver que estaba hablando de otra persona, no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre si su oponente ya estaba loco.

-¿Con quien estás hablando?.

Sin siquiera recibir una respuesta, un chakra rojo apareció alrededor del Naruto real.

-Terminemos con esto. ... Es hora de probar hasta dónde puede llegar mi cuerpo con esta energía.

El Clon del rubio simplemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de observar el manto de chakra desde otra perspectiva.

-¿Que-Que Chakra es este?. ... Es horroroso. ... Se puede sentir la ira, la sed de sangre. ... ¿Porque es visible?. ... Tengo que detenerlo.

Pero antes de que Haku pudiera hacer algo, Naruto ya habia cargado su rasengan más rápido de lo que habían hecho antes que haciendo equipo con su clon.

-¡HADOUKEN!. -Volvió a gritar Naruto extendiendo sus brazos hacia uno de los espejos.

La potencia del Jutsu habia aumentado a tal punto de haber destruido un espejo de un solo golpe.

-Vamos, vuélvelo a regenerar si tienes ganas. ... ¡HADOUKEN!.

El ninja enmascarado estaba en problemas, el Jutsu que estaba haciendo Naruto, se estaba cargando demasiado rápido.

Aun teniendo la velocidad para golpearlo, el rubio no retrocedería.

Incluso en ese momento, ya casi no le quedaba Chakra, ya que mantener la cúpula de espejos se necesitaba de mucho chakra, y al momento de regenerar el espejo, habia gastado más chakra de lo que tenía pensado en esta pelea.

-¡HADOUKEN!, ¡HADOUKEN!, ¡HADOUKEN!.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Naruto disparaba su técnica a tal punto de hacer que solo quedara un espejo de hielo.

Haku ya no podía atacarlo, él necesitaba los espejos para transportarse en ellos para atacarlo a gran velocidad.

-Solo queda uno. ... ¿Que ocurre?. ... ¿No hay más espejos?. -Decía Naruto con un tono burlón mientras aun mantenía su aura roja.

El enmascarado supo de inmediato que ya habia perdido, ya para este punto, no pensó que el rubio era en realidad el que estaba jugando todo el tiempo con él.

-No soy rival para ti. ... He fallado. ... He perdido. ...

Pero en ese instante por motivos de reflejo, Naruto le respondió en un tono burlón.

-Si, muy cierto has perdido. ... Bueno, no del todo, ya que por tu culpa, tendré 112 años de mala suerte por haber roto tus espejos. ...

Haku aun estando dentro del único espejo, no podía entender porque su oponente no lo estaba atacando.

-Vamos, ¿Porque no atacas?. ... Con la fuerza que tienes, romper el ultimo espejo no debería ser ningún problema.

El rubio sabia eso perfectamente, pero no quería hacerlo.

-Si, tienes razón, podría hacerlo, pero es que no sé como funciona tu Jutsu. ... ¿Si te ataco dentro del espejo, te matare?. ... La verdad, no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, no quiero sumarme otros 7 años de mala suerte.

El enmascarado seguía muy confundido, no podía entender como era que un ninja, una persona entrenada para matar cuando fuera necesario, pudiera estar actuando de esa manera.

-¿Eso es todo?. ... ¿Peleamos a morir y tu simplemente me dejas vivir?. ... Entonces, ¿Porque peleaste en primer lugar?. ... Mencionaste que esto era un entrenamiento, pero, ¿Porque pensaste de esa manera?. ... ¿Que acaso no te importa morir?. ...

Naruto simplemente le respondió con un suspiro sabiendo que era lo que estaba diciendo el chico, ya que muy en el fondo, el miedo a morir se habia desvanecido por completo, y eso fue gracias a los abusos que habia recibido de niño.

-Bueno, ¿Que quieres que te diga?. ... Nunca habia peleado antes. ... Bueno, en realidad si lo habia hecho, pero ese tipo era un debilucho. ... El caso es que quise tener esta pelea para demostrar hasta donde podía llegar, por eso no le pedí ayuda a mis compañeros. ... Esta solo habia sido una pelea de práctica, por eso no te he matado.

En ese instante, Haku salió del espejo de hielo tras terminar su oración.

-Mostrarle misericordia aquellos que se oponen a los que yo sirvo. ... Permitirles vivir. ... Cuando pudiste haberlos matado. ... Eso no es compasión. ... Es traicionar al verdadero propósito de tu vida. ... ¿Por que razón existes entonces?. ... Eres un inútil. ... Tu vida no tiene sentido. ... Eso es mera existencia. ... El día tras días de dolor de sufrimiento, no significa nada.

El rubio al ver que pelea habia terminado, deshizo poco a poco su aura roja, para luego contestarle a su oponente.

-Dilo por ti, ¿Quien ha dicho que ha sido un desperdicio?. ... Aun tengo una meta que cumplir, y no descansare hasta alcanzarlo.

Haku sin tomarle mucha importancia sobre lo que dijo su oponente, decidió quitarse la máscara.

-No estaba hablando de ti. ... Estaba hablando de mí. ... El día de hoy, he descubierto que ya no le sirvo a Zabuza.

El rubio no pudo evitar confundirse al escuchar las palabras del chico, ya que a pesar de que Naruto tenía años sin ver el anime, se le hacía difícil ver el porqué Haku le gustaba estar con el demonio de la neblina.

-Por favor, Zabuza es un idiota cabeza dura. ... Cuéntame el porqué le haces caso a ese tipo, por su cara, no pareciese que le importaras mucho.

A lo que Haku sin tener muchas opciones, le respondió.

-En el pasado, hubieron otros a quienes si le importaba, y ellos me importaban. ... Pero ya no están en este mundo. ... Ahora Zabuza es la única persona que me importa. ... Porque fue el único quien me ayudó. ... Y por eso, debo saldar una deuda pendiente. ... Aunque me cueste la vida. ...

En ese instante, el rubio sintió un escalofrió de terror al escuchar las palabras de su oponente, simplemente era difícil tomarlo enserio con esas palabras, cuando tenía cara de chica sabiendo que era un hombre.

-No me jodas, ahora si no voy a cambiar mi opinión sobre que ti al nombrarte "trapo", actúas como alguien enamorado. ...

Haku en ese instante agacho su cabeza soltando una pequeña risa por lo gracioso que se estaba escuchando.

-Era mejor que nada. ... Porque aunque no lo creas. ... El mundo no me necesitaba, era innecesario, un bicho raro en la sociedad.

Justo en ese momento, Naruto habia sido golpeado por la realidad de aquellas palabras.

-("Un bicho raro de la sociedad". ... Asi. ... Asi era como me sentía antes. ...)

Luego de medio segundo, el chico volvió a levantar su rostro, observando directamente al rubio.

-¿Y que hay de ti rubio?. ... Hace un momento mencionaste que tenías una meta, pero no especificaste que era. ...

Naruto simplemente le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros, el nunca le habia contado a nadie cual era sus metas o aspiraciones, y este no iba a ser el caso.

-Pues, mi propósito en la vida si a eso te refieres, es vivir mi vida. ... Y no sé, tal vez abrir un club de estrípers en el proceso si me va bien. ... Escuche que da buen dinero.

Era un sueño simple, del cual podría ser efectivo si se lo dijera algún desconocido, pero Haku sabía perfectamente que el rubio estaba mintiendo.

-No me puedes engañar. ... Simplemente es imposible que puedas mentirme desde de que me lo mostraste. ... Cuando liberaste toda esa energía para destruir mis espejos, sentí que tenías mucho odio, dolor, e ira. ... Como si estuvieras conteniéndolo contra alguien.

Naruto simplemente no podía negar lo que habia dicho el chico, ya durante la pelea, habia descargado toda su ira contra los espejos de hielo.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, lo siento, pero no te lo debería decir. ... Pero considerando que estamos dentro de la neblina, te lo diré. ... Mi meta es eliminar de la faz de la tierra, las personas que me intentaron matar cuando era muy joven. ... Le hare un favor al mundo si simplemente los borro del mapa.

Y tras finalizar su oración, el rubio soltó una gran sonrisa arrogante estando muy seguro de su decisión.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos, Haku le disparó otra pregunta.

-¿Y Luego?.

-¿Eh?, ¿Que quieres decir con eso?.

Naruto se habia confundido por completo tras la pregunta de su oponente, ya que nunca antes habia llegado a esa conclusión.

-Nada, solo eres el típico chico que busca venganza. ... Me atrevo a decir que he conocido a muchos de tu tipo. ... Pero ya hablando más en serio. ... ¿Que harás después cuando hayas completado tu venganza?. ... ¿Tu vida cobrara algún sentido con la muerte de algunas personas?. ... ¿Al menos te has molestado en pensar que pasaría si completaras tu venganza?.

El rubio habia sido atrapado con ese mar de preguntas, ya que en ningún momento se habia preguntado sobre que pasaría si cumplía su venganza, o tan siquiera sobre que hacer después de cumplir su cometido de vengarse de las personas.

La posible respuesta a esa pregunta sería que tendría que derrotar a Akatsuki, pero, ¿Que haría después de eso?.

Ciertamente no lo tenía muy claro, ya que era algo que se le iba ser imposible responder en ese momento.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera responderle con algo absurdo, Haku sintió una perturbación en el ambiente.

-Lo siento por no seguir con nuestra conversación. ... Pero debo irme. ... Y por cierto. ... Esperó que tengas suerte con aquella persona a quien intentas proteger. ... Gracias por todo. ...

Tras decir eso, el chico hizo varias poses de manos, para luego desaparecer en el aire.

El rubio estaba un poco confundido por lo que había sucedido, ya que no recordaba que Haku tuviera la habilidad de teletransportarse.

-Ey, espera, aun no hemos terminado. ...

Naruto aun quería seguir hablando sobre el tema, ya que aun tenía cabos sueltos que resolver.

-¿Que quiso decir con "Gracias por todo"?. ...

Por otro lado, el clon de sombra oscuro que habia creado con anterioridad, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ya olvídate de ese chico, no podemos dejar que nadie nos revuelva la cabeza. ... Pensaremos en un plan cuando llegue el momento, pero ahora mismo estamos en una zona de combate, tenemos que encontrar a los demás.

El Naruto real simplemente asintió con la cabeza no estando muy convencido por lo que dijo su clon, ya que a partir de ese momento, las palabras de Haku ya le estaban comiendo la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo entre Kakashi contra Zabuza.

El ninja de la neblina estaba de pie siendo mordido por una cantidad considerable de perros ninja.

Él estaba siendo inmovilizado mientras el peliblanco estaba preparando su Jutsu característico.

-¡No permitiré que mates a Tazuna!, ¡Es un hombre valiente con un sueño noble!, ¡El puente que está construyendo es la esperanza de su tierra y todas su gente!, ¡Eres como una enfermedad!, ¡Al atacar a uno!, ¡Atacas a todos!, ¡Y no te importa!. ... Ese no es el camino Shinobi.

A lo que Zabuza le contestó enojado.

-Si. ... Tienes razón. ... ¡No me importa!. ... ¡No me importa las inútiles personas de esta estúpida tierra incluyendo sus sueños!, ¡¿Porque deberían importarme?!, yo tengo mi propio sueño.

El Jounin al escuchar su respuesta, no pudo evitar molestarse.

-Pero para tener un sueño, debes tener un futuro. ... Tú no lo tienes. ... Ya no tendrás futuro a partir de ahora.

La neblina se estaba despejando poco a poco, Kakashi ya tenía su Chidori completamente cargado para atacar a Zabuza.

Como si de un impulso se tratase, él comenzó a correr en dirección hacia Zabuza con su ataque en la mano.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, Zabuza pensaba que este iba hacer su fin, pero, un rayo de esperanza le cayó del cielo, cuando Haku apareció de la nada, por un espejo de hielo que había creado para salir enfrente de Zabuza para recibir el ataque.

Kakashi sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, apuñaló al chico que se habia interpuesto en el ataque.

El golpe habia sido tan fuerte, que se produjo un estruendo por todo el puente a medio construir.

Para ese momento, Naruto se encontraba recuperándose de la pequeña migraña producida al haber desaparecido su clon de sombra oscuro, pero obviamente al escuchar el sonido, se preguntó que habia ocurrido.

Pero todas sus dudas fueron despejadas, cuando se dieron cuenta que la neblina se estaba desvaneciendo.

Él ahora podía ver tanto a sus compañeros, como al viejo, ellos parecían estar viendo en otra dirección, del cual supuestamente, era la pelea entre Kakashi y Zabuza.

Y sin perder tiempo, se dirigio al pequeño grupo.

-Oigan, ¿Como van?, ¿Que están mirando? ¿Pero que. ...?.

El rubio se habia quedado completamente choqueado por la escena que estaba observando.

Estaba viendo como Haku estaba actuando de escudo por Zabuza.

-(Im-im-imposible. ... Se me olvidó. ... Simplemente se me olvidó esta escena. ... Sabía que Zabuza y Haku morirían, pero no me acordaba que de esta manera. ... No puede ser. ... Tenía que salvar a estos dos porque se suponían que eran buenas personas. ... ¿En que he fallado?).

El rubio en su mente ahora se encontraba con un dilema muy grande al ver la muerte de Haku.

Quería saber si también se le estaba olvidando algo, pero simplemente no podía recordarlo.

Pero antes de que él pudiera seguir exprimiendo su cerebro, el Uchiha le dio un grito.

-Naruto, ¿Que está pasando?. ... ¿No estabas peleando con ese chico?, ¿Como es que llegó hasta ahí tan rápido?.

Y tras escuchar la pregunta de su compañero, supo inmediatamente que habia sucedido.

-(Se movió a la velocidad de la luz. ... ¿Se movió atreves de un espejo?, pensé que se habia quedado sin Chakra. ... No puede ser, ese habia sido mi oportunidad para detenerlo, maldita sea, si me hubiera acordado que esto pasaría, ahora mismo ese "trapo" estaría vivo. ...) ... Sasuke, no sé como explicarlo muy bien, pero te diré que ese chico se movía demasiado rápido.

El Uchiha sabía que no era momento de hacer preguntas, aunque le daba curiosidad saber como habia sido la pelea de su compañero.

Los perros que estaban inmovilizando a Zabuza, habían desaparecidos.

Resulta que Haku, tras haber aparecido a través del espejo de hielo que había creado al lado de Zabuza.

Había lanzado varias agujas Senbon al pergamino de invocación que había usado Kakashi.

Zabuza, al no perder ninguna oportunidad, desenvainó su espada de su espalda para atacar al peliblanco.

Él con un rápido movimiento, pudo esquivar el ataque mientras cargaba el cuerpo sin vida de Haku.

Kakashi estaba molesto al escuchar la risa de Zabuza por la muerte de su propio compañero caído en batalla.

Dando el comienzo de su último round, el peliblanco parecía estar dominando la pelea, ya que al no haber neblina, todo se le estaba haciendo más fácil.

Poco a poco Zabuza parecía estar desesperándose al ver que no estaba acertando ningún golpe, simplemente era imposible no acertar algún golpe, siendo que hace una semana, pudo pelear de igual a igual con Kakashi.

La pelea estando a punto de terminar, el demonio de la neblina ya se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con varios Kunais clavados en sus brazos, su daño habia sido tan grande, que habia llegado al punto donde Zabuza no podía tan siquiera usar sus brazos.

-Maldita sea, ¿Como puedes hacerme esto?. ... Se supone que tu Sharingan no debería estar haciéndome efecto. ... Ahora dime, ¿Que clase de trucos estás usando?.

El peliblanco no tenía ganas de responder, ya que no tenia caso responder una pregunta a alguien que iba a morir.

Naruto al contrario, quería detener la pelea, pero una voz desconocida, que habia aparecido en el puente, habló en un tono muy autoritario.

-Que buen trabajo, ¿No crees Zabuza?. ... Debo decir, que estoy. ... Decepcionado.

Había hablado un hombre de baja estatura que llevaba lentes oscuros en sus ojos y un bastón de madera.

Pero no solo eso, no estaba solo, ya que detrás de ese mismo sujeto, estaba una multitud de personas de los cuales se podían decir que eran los matones de Gato.

Zabuza, teniendo una respiración dificultosa, disparó su pregunta estando muy confundido al no saber que estaba pasando.

-Gato. ... No lo entiendo, ¿Que es todo esto?, ¿Porque estás aquí?, ¿Y quiénes son esos tipos que vienen contigo?.

A lo que Gato le respondió con una gran sonrisa golpeando el suelo con su bastón de madera.

-Pues veras. ... Tuve que hacer un cambio de planes. ... De acuerdo con nuestro nuevo plan. ... Tú vas a morir en este puente.

-¡¿De que estás hablando?!. -Grito el demonio de la neblina mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Lo que has oído, eres muy caro. ... Te haces llamar demonio, y ni siquiera puedes acabar con la vida de un miserable viejo. ... Por eso decido sacarte de la nomina, porque veo que resultaste ser un inútil. ... Aun así, los matones que traje me cuestan un poco de dinero. ... Así que, si pudieras encargarte de algunos antes de que te maten, te agradecería demasiado. ... ¿Crees que si podrás encargarte de ellos supuesto demonio de la neblina?. ... Solo mírate, te vez tan demoníaco como un cachorrito. ...

Gato tenía un buen punto, un ninja como Zabuza, podría arrasar con todo el ejercito de bandidos que el magnate tenía a su disposición, pero considerando que ahora ya no podía usar sus brazos, sumando también que estaba cansado por la batalla contra Kakashi, se le hacía difícil saber si lo lograría.

Simplemente el ejercito de Gato era muy grande, podría considerar que habían alrededor de 50 sujetos armados y listos para matar cuando se les diera la orden.

-(Cha, son demasiados. ... No creo que ni Naruto y Kakashi-Sensei puedan con ellos después de esta pelea. ... Tal parece que el único que puede con ellos es Sasuke. ... Puede que mi Sasuke-Kun sea un genio, pero hasta yo mismo creo que se le sería imposible derrotarlos a todos. ... Si tan solo pudiera. ...)

Hasta Sakura sabía perfectamente que esta situación iba hacer complicada para el grupo, hasta ahora no habia hecho nada, y eso lo sabía por completo.

-Vaya vaya Kakashi, al parecer nuestra pelea a terminado. ... Ahora como ya no trabajo para Gato, eso significa que no tengo motivos para matar al viejo.

A lo que el peliblanco mencionado, le respondió muy agitado por la pelea.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón. ... Aunque al parecer, esto apenas está empezando.

Mientras que los dos Jounin estaban teniendo su conversación, Gato se acercó al cuerpo de Haku que estaba muerto en el suelo.

Estaba literalmente en el medio de todo el puente, ya que Kakashi lo habia dejado ahí tras haberlo apuñalado con su Chidori.

-Oh, casi lo olvido. ... Este chico me debe algo. ...

Acto seguido, el hombre en cuestión, pateo con fuerza el rostro de Haku.

-Es una lástima que no esté vivo para sentirlo.

Esa patada no le habia hecho ninguna gracia a Naruto, ya que Haku habia demostrado que no habia sido una mala persona cuando no habia matado al rubio de una vez, o cuando se habia sacrificado para salvar a Zabuza.

Sea como fuese, no iba a dejar que un enano como gato, le hiciera eso al cuerpo del chico.

-Vamos maldito enano, vuelve a patearlo para darme aun mas razón para molerte a golpes.

Gato simplemente soltó una sonrisa maliciosa antes las palabras del rubio.

-No creo que tengas las agallas para venir atacarme después de lo que les voy a mostrar.

Gato, tras dar su señal, mostró a una persona que había dejado al grupo completamente sorprendido.

Era nada y nada menos que Tsunami, que se encontraba atada.

Desde lejos no se podía ver bien como era el estado de su cuerpo, pero de cerca se podía ver varios moretones en todo su cuerpo, como si alguien la habia golpeado.

Naruto sobre todo, era el que más se habia sorprendido, ya que se suponía que lo habia tenido controlado desde un principio.

-(Espera, ¿Cuando fue que. ...?. ... No, no no no no, es imposible, maldito seas universo. ... No me jodas, y lo habia dicho antes, que iban a ir a su casa. ...)

El rubio en su mente estaba totalmente desconcertado, primero habia fallado con salvar a Haku, y ahora, Gato tenia atrapado a la hija del constructor.

-¿Dime chico?, ¿Aun quieres molerme a golpes?.

Acto seguido, Gato pateo el cuerpo de Haku una multitud de veces, para luego regresar a la protección de sus bandidos.

Él ahora mismo tenía todas las cartas sobre la mesa, tenía a un rehén, tenía un ejército atrás suyo, prácticamente parecía ser la persona más protegida del puente.

Tazuna en cambio, estaba enojado pero al mismo tiempo asustado por lo que le iba a pasar a su hija.

-No, ¡Tsunami!, ¡Hija mía!, ¡¿Que te han hecho?!.

A lo que ella le respondió con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Pa-Papá. ... Ellos. ... Inari. ... Gato. ...

Para la mujer se le hacía difícil hablar, ya que el sentimiento que tenia al soltar las lagrimas, se le hacía imposible responder a la pregunta.

Pero el rubio ya habia juntado los cables con lo que estaba a punto de decir, ya que tenía que ser demasiado obvio.

-Espera, ¿Eso significa que. ...?

Pero justo antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar su oración, Tsunami dio su respuesta.

-Inari. ... Inari está muerto papá.

Sus lágrimas fluían como una catarata al saber que había perdido a su único hijo.

Aparte de ella y Tazuna, el rubio se había quedado en shock al saber la noticia.

Él sabía que era su culpa, él tenía que haber sabido que atacarían la casa de Tazuna desde un principio.

Había sido malo con el niño anteriormente, no lo odiaba del todo, solo era un niño que no sabía lo bueno que tenia, él no lo quería muerto, solo quería que aprendiera la lección.

-Viejo constructor del puente. ... Si no te entregas, matare a tu hija. -Habló Gato con un tono arrogante.

El Uchiha al contrario, estaba enojado, el hecho de pensar que tenía que hacer caso a ese sujeto, le hacía vomitar del asco.

-No puede ser, debimos prevenir esto, uno de nosotros debió quedarse en la casa por si acaso. ... ¿Ahora que vamos hacer?, no podemos hacerle caso así de simple, ¿Verdad?.

Pero en ese instante, Tazuna negó con su cabeza sabiendo perfectamente que hacer.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo más opciones. ... No puedo dejar que mi hija muera por mi culpa, no puedo dejar que alguien más de mi familia pierda la vida por mí. ... Tengo que hacer lo que me pide.

El viejo no hizo más que soltar algunas lagrimas por lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía dejar que su hija perdiera su vida con el fin de reconstruir el puente.

Kakashi incluso soltó un suspiro de frustración al ver que él mismo no tenía fuerzas para salvarla, ya que la pelea que habia tenido contra Zabuza, le habia hecho gastar una gran cantidad de energía.

-Ese Gato es un maldito tramposo, si él no tuviera un rehén, ahora mismo estaría más que muerto.

Todos estaban enojados por la impotencia que estaban teniendo al no tener más que dos simples opciones.

Alguien tenía que morir si o si, y eso a Gato, le importaba muy poco.

Pero el rubio pensaba otra cosa, no iba a dejar que ese enano se saliera con la suya.

Asi que antes de que Tazuna pudiera dar un paso al frente para dirigirse a Gato, Naruto fue el que había dado unos pasos primero.

-No. ... Ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya enano de mierda. ... ¡A ti!, Lo único que te importa es el dinero, ¿Verdad?.

La ira de Naruto poco a poco seguía aumentando, pero en cambio para Gato, le daba risa al ver que un chico lo estaba confrontando.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?. ... A un mocoso que no sabe como funciona el mundo. ... Escucha niño, lo único que mantiene al mundo girar, es el dinero. ... Sin dinero no puedes comer, no puedes vivir en un lugar hermoso, no puedes beber un buen vino, no puedes ni tan siguiera respirar. ... Sin dinero no se puede vivir. ... Ahora deja que el anciano venga conmigo antes de que mate a su preciada hija.

Tazuna no podía hacer más nada que hacerle caso, así que al dar unos pasos hacia delante, Naruto lo detuvo extendiendo su brazo parándole el paso.

-No, tu no iras a ninguna parte.

Acto seguido, el rubio soltó una bomba de humo bajo sus pies.

Nadie sabía que estaba pasando, o tan siquiera que era lo que estaba pensando Naruto.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el constructor del puente, salió del humo tosiendo, para luego dirigirse corriendo hacia donde estaba su hija.

Los compañeros del rubio se habían confundido por lo que habia pasado, ya que no habia motivo alguno haber usado una bomba de humo contra Tazuna.

Luego de unos segundos, el viejo ya se encontraba a pocos metros de Gato.

-Aquí me tienes Gato, ahora suelta a mi hija.

Gato por otro lado, no hizo más que sonreír al saber que la persona que le estaba causando muchos problemas, estaba justo al frente de él.

-Vaya vaya, ¿Al parecer no eres tan estúpido como me hiciste creer?. ... Pero como ves, no estás en derecho de exigirme algo. ... Pero no importa, te tengo enfrente de mí justo como yo quería.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Gato dio unos pasos hacia delante, para luego golpear la pierna del viejo con su bastón de madera.

Y como era de esperarse, Tazuna se arrodillo en el suelo por el dolor que habia sentido por el bastón de madera.

-¿Sabes todas las molestias que me has causado?. ... Tuve que contratar a unos estúpidos ninjas para que te maten, pero aun así, no pudieron hacer el trabajo. ... Ahora entiendo lo de "Si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tu mismo". ... Me has hecho gastar mucho dinero. ... Y solo espero que tu muerte compense todos los gastos. ...

En ese instante, Gato volvió a golpear a Tazuna con el mismo bastón de madera, pero esta vez en el rostro.

-¿Sabes que?, olvídalo. ... Tenía pensado dejar a esta mujer podrirse en una de mis cárceles, pero recordando todo lo que me hiciste pasar, me hace pensar que estaba siendo demasiado bueno. ... Yo creo que sería mejor reunirlos con ese niño.

Y acto seguido, volvió a golpear al constructor con el mismo bastón en la cara haciendo que le saliera un poco de sangre por la boca.

-Ya me tienes harto, no sé porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. ... Ya mátenlos de una vez para irme a beber un trago.

-No por favor. -Dijo Tsunami aun con lágrimas en sus ojos al saber que iba a morir.

-No, mejor maten a la mujer primero, su llanto no me deja pensar.

Gato al dar su orden, hicieron que Tsunami se pusiera de rodillas en el suelo, para que uno de los bandido contratados del enano, pusiera su catana en el cuello de la peliazul.

Sakura por motivos de reflejo, se cubrió los ojos para no presenciar la escena que estaba a punto de pasar.

Sasuke estaba molestó por no poder hacer nada, simplemente no le gustaba estar quieto sin hacer nada al ver que dos personas estaban a punto de morir.

-Maldita sea, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, tenemos que hacer algo, Kakashi-Senseiii.

El peliblanco en ese instante, se puso una mano en un pecho por el dolor que estaba sintiendo por el corte que le habia hecho Zabuza con anterioridad.

-Lo siento. ... No puedo hacer nada. ... Lo cierto es que aun no me recupero del todo de la explosión que hizo Naruto hace una semana, además de que esta pelea consumió todo mi Chakra.

Todo estaba perdido, la misión iba a suponer un fracaso espantoso para el equipo 7.

Se suponía que tenía que ser una misión sencilla rango C, misión del cual tenían que escoltar a una persona de un lugar a otro, pero jamás habían pensado que esa misión fuera tan difícil, este iba hacer su más grande fracaso.

O eso era lo que todos estaban pensando, hasta que el humo que habia lanzado Naruto para cegarse a si mismo y al constructor del puente, estaba desapareciendo.

-¿Que es esto?. -Preguntaron el Uchiha y la pelirosada al mismo tiempo, estando completamente confundidos por lo que estaban observando.

-¿Pero que mierda está pasando?. -Preguntó Gato muy enojado también al ver lo que estaba dentro del humo que estaba desvaneciéndose.

Todos se habían sorprendieron al ver a Tazuna inconsciente acostado en el lugar donde Naruto habia dejado caer su bomba de humo.

Sasuke al darse cuenta, fue directo por su cuerpo para evitar que se aprovecharan de su mente inconsciente.

Gato al darse cuenta de ello, inmediatamente observó al viejo que tenía enfrente, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba arrodillado.

El supuesto constructor del puente, estaba apuñalando con un Kunai, al hombre que le habia puesto una catana al cuello de Tsunami.

-E-E-Eso es imposible, ¡Mátenlos!.

Gato inmediatamente dio su orden para que mataran tanto al viejo como a Tsunami, pero con un rápido movimiento, el Tazuna falso pudo tomar a la mujer en sus brazos, para huir de un gran salto.

Como era de esperarse, Gato estaba más que furioso por lo que habia pasado, jamás se le habia pasado por la cabeza pensar que el viejo habia sido un engaño.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Porque son tan lentos?!, ¡Debieron matarlos cuando tuvieron la oportunidad!, ¡Bola de inútiles! ¡¿Para que les pago?!.

Acto seguido, el Tazuna que tenia a Tsunami en sus brazos, se destransformo revelando su apariencia original.

-Hombre, pero que fácil ha sido eso. -Decia Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante por haber engañado a todos.

-Dobe, ya van dos veces que actúas sin decirnos tu plan.

A lo que le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero fue un plan de último minuto. ... Ni yo sabía si iba a salir bien.

El peliblanco no hizo más que soltar un suspiro de alivio por el plan de su alumno.

-Naruto, tuviste suerte que ese tal Gato no viera los defectos de tu plan, si no, ahora mismo estarías muerto. ...

Sakura por otro lado estaba sorprendida al no haber visto algo raro cuando Naruto se habia transformado en Tazuna.

-Un momento, Kakashi-Sensei, ¿Supo desde un principio el plan de Naruto?.

-Bueno, no del todo, solo vi que algo extraño le estaba pasando a Tazuna cuando le habló a Gato. ... ¿Por un momento no te diste cuenta que Tazuna no parecía estar triste?, hace un momento tenia lagrimas en los ojos y parecía que se le estaba partiendo el alma. ... Es imposible que alguien pueda pasar de triste a serio de un momento a otro. ... Desde ahí supe que no era Tazuna el que estaba con Gato.

Tras escuchar las explicaciones exactas de su Sensei, el rubio puso a una lastimada Tsunami en el suelo.

-Me falta mejorar mi actuación. ... ¿Estas bien Tsunami-Chan?, no te preocupes, ya estas a salvo.

-¿Pe-pero que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Donde está mi padre?.

A lo que Naruto le respondió señalándolo con el dedo.

-El viejo esta justo ahí, tuve que golpearlo para evitar que se moviera en mi pantalla de humo. ... Bueno, todo está solucionado. ... Oh, espera, me falta algo. ... ¡Oye Don Gato!, ¡¿Que te pareció mi engaño?!. ... ¡Regla numero 1 de un asesino!, ¡Si vas a matar a alguien!, ¡Mátalo de una vez y no te pongas a monologar como un imbécil!.

Como era de esperase, Gato muy enojado al saber que habia sido engañado por un niño.

-Maldito mocoso. ... ¿Que esperan?, ¿No ven que están cansados por su combate?, Ya mátenlos de una vez.

Los matones de Gato no estaban muy seguros sobre si enfrentarse a los ninjas, ya que por alguna razón, estaban teniendo un mal presentimiento si los atacaban.

Naruto al escuchar las palabras del enano, se dirigio rápidamente hacia el demonio de la neblina.

-Zabuza, como veo que ya no somos enemigos, nos quieren atacar, y no puedes usar tus brazos, ¿Me puedes prestar tu espada?. ...

El ninja de la neblina sin siquiera habérselo pensado, negó con su cabeza.

-Ni te creas que voy a dejar que tomes a mi Kubikiribocho.

Naruto no hizo más que fruncir el seño al ver que no le estaban prestando la espada, estaban a punto de ser atacados, y sería estúpido no utilizar una espada que no estaba siendo usada por su dueño.

Asi que sin darle muchas vueltas, decidió recogerla del suelo como si nada.

-Respeto tu privacidad por el uso de tu espada, pero afirmo mi autoridad como demonio tomándolo de todos modos. ...

Zabuza en ese momento se habia enojado al ver que estaban tocando su preciada espada, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que no podía mover sus brazos.

-Serás. ... Niño, como le pase algo a esa espada, te juro que. ...

Pero antes de que el demonio de la neblina pudiera terminar de hablar, el rubio le interrumpió cambiando su voz a una seria.

-No te preocupes. ... Vengare a Haku matando a Gato. ... Por eso quería la espada. ... 

Gato estaba enojado al ver que sus matones no estaban haciendo nada, así que para incentivarlos un poco más, decidió aumentar el precio.

-¡Ya acaben con ellos de una vez!. ... ¡El primero que me traiga la cabeza del viejo o de Zabuza, le daré 10 veces más de lo que prometí!, ¡Ahora vayan!.

Esas palabras habían convencido por completo a todos los bandidos de Gato, toda duda sobre que algo malo les iba a pasar, se habia esfumado al saber que iban a pagarles mucho dinero.

De inmediato, todos los matones fueron corriendo en dirección al grupo que ya estaban listo para defenderse.

Esta iba hacer una difícil batalla para todos, porque Kakashi, Zabuza, y Naruto, ya estaban gastado por sus respectivas batalla.

-(Son muchos, son demasiados. ... Pero no importa, debo mantenerme firme, no puedo dejar que mis miedos me dominen).

El Uchiha tras hablar en sus pensamientos, instintivamente activó su Sharingan por la emoción de la pelea que estaba a punto de venir.

Sakura por otro lado, estaba asustada por lo que fuera a ocurrir, sin duda para ella eran demasiados, si, eran bandidos sin entrenamiento ninja, pero un ejército era un ejército.

-(Re-Realmente vienen por nosotros. ... Pero, no sé si podre con esto, mi lucha cuerpo a cuerpo necesita mejorar demasiado. ... Si supiera algún Jutsu de ataque esto sería más fácil).

Ella estaba preocupada por no saber si seria de ayuda o no, o sobre si en estos momentos estaba siendo una carga para el grupo.

Pero toda su preocupación se esfumo cuando compañero habló.

-No quiero que se metan en esta pelea. ... -Dijo Naruto con un tono de voz seria.

El grupo se habia confundido por completo por las palabras del rubio, si, sabían que Naruto era fuerte, pero no tanto como para enfrentarse a un ejército de bandidos.

-Dobe, no es momento para estar jugando, ahora mismo nuestras vidas corren en peligro.

Eso a Naruto le importa menos, él solo quería pelear solo.

-Habló en serio. ... Llevó esperando este momento durante años. ...

Y tras decir esas palabras, un aura roja comenzó a rodear al chico.

-(El Dobe lo está haciendo de nuevo. ... Está usando la misma energía de antes. ... Pero, ¿Porque puedo verlo ahora?).

Lo que Sasuke no entendía, era que al tener su Sharingan completo, tenía la capacidad de poder ver el Chakra de las personas.

Kakashi sabía que algo debería estar pasándole a su alumno, ya que se le hacía difícil pensar que estuviera utilizando el poder del Kyubi a su voluntad.

Kurama en cambio, estaba sonriendo de manera maliciosa en la mente del rubio, por ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-(Interesante, esa fue una gran idea, quedártelos para ti solo y no compartir con nadie. ... Vamos, ¿A que esperas?. ... ¿Porque no gastas esa ira que tienes por los aldeanos que te maltrataron?. ... Puedes usar todo el Chakra que quieras, solo, mátalos a todos).

En cuestión de segundos, el Chakra rojo de Naruto estaba comenzando a aumentar más y más.

Y antes de que alguien preguntara que era lo que le estaba pasando, el rubio decidió ir corriendo de cara contra el ejército con la espada gigante de Zabuza en sus manos.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!.

Naruto se abrió paso en la multitud de matones mientras les hacia un corte a cada uno de ellos.

Algunos intentaron atacarlo, pero se les hacía imposible, sus ataques eran detenidos por la espada que él estaba llevando.

Habían atacado juntos, pensaron que no tendría oportunidad en defenderse de cada uno de los ataques.

Pero el rubio solo estaba jugando, porque quería ver la desesperación en sus caras al saber que no tenían posibilidad contra un chico.

Corte tras corte, apuñalada tras apuñalada, decapitación tras decapitación.

El Kyubi dentro del cuerpo de Naruto lo estaba disfrutando, le gustaba ver sufrir a los humanos porque sentía un odio contra ellos por haberlo encerrado en un cuerpo humano contra su voluntad, por eso él quería ver tantos muertos como pudiese.

-Jajajajajaja, esto es divertido, es como "God of War" pero sin senos. ... Vamos, ¿Que no pueden contra un niño?. ...

Naruto estaba sonriendo con el sentimiento de un niño de 5 años, para él esto era divertido, porque no se estaba haciendo nada malo, simplemente estaba limpiando al mundo de bandidos que querían matar a un viejo por dinero.

-Es imposible, ¡Hay que irnos de aquí!.

Todos los matones que estaban con Gato intentaron huir tratando de saltar al puente.

Pero el rubio, al ser tan rápido, los golpeo hacia dentro a cada uno para que no intentaran escapar.

-No. ... ¿Que no lo entienden?. ... No hay escapatoria. ... "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

Tras decir esas palabras, 100 clones aparecieron rodeando a los matones que aun quedaban.

Y con una voz dulce y alegre, les habló a los bandidos.

-La televisión me enseñó que las personas malas siempre irán a la cárcel. ... Pero como me da flojera buscar una cárcel, decidí que era mejor matarlos, espero que no me odien por esto, jejeje. ... Vamos. ... Diviértanse con sus nuevos amiguitos. ...

Pero justo en ese mismo segundo, su expresión cambió a una seria.

-Y por cierto. ... Tráiganme a ese Gato. ...

Los clones simplemente asintieron a la orden del rubio, ellos se estaban divirtiendo con los matones que habían sido contratados para matarlos.

Algunos pedían piedad, pero el rubio no se los daba.

Ya había sido demasiado tarde, ellos ya habían sellado su destino al querer más el dinero que la vida humana.

De todas maneras, tenía que cubrir sus huellas, ya que si alguno escapaba, y le contaba a la gente que un chico rubio, habia matado a una multitud de personas, seria desastroso para su reputación.

Y Naruto no quería eso, él quería hacer el daño más grande posible, pero estando a cubierto, aunque no pareciese que lo estuviera haciendo bien.

Mientras los clones se divertían cortándoles los brazos a sus víctimas, los otros clones trajeron a Gato a fuerza de golpes al Naruto real.

-Vaya vaya, parece que he visto un lindo Gatito. ... -Dijo el rubio con un tono burlón.

-Por-Por favor, Te-te pagare mucho dinero si me dejas vivir. ...

Naruto en ese instante bajo su espada estando interesado por la oferta, ya que en este mes, se había quedado sin dinero otra vez.

-Interesante. ... ¿Cuanto tienes en los bolsillos?.

Rápidamente Gato le respondió estando muy asustado.

-Te-Tengo 100 mil Ryo ("9000 Dólares") justo ahora. ... ¿Que-que-que te parece?. ...

Gato en ese instante sacó de su bolsillo, un paquete de billetes, de los cuales el chico tomó con mucho gusto.

-Esto es mucho, cuando regrese a casa, tendré que hacer muchas compras.

Gato al ver que el rubio habia aceptado su oferta, dio varios pasos hacia atrás con algo de alivio.

-Gra-Gracias. ... Lo-Lo lamento por el mal entendido. ... Y prometo no volver a pisar estas tierras.

El hombre estaba apuntó de irse, pero 4 de los clones del rubio se habían interpuesto en su camino.

-Ey, ¿A dónde crees que vas?.

Gato estaba un poco asustado y confundido pensando que habia suficiente.

-Se supone que te pagué para que no intentes matarme. ...

El rubio al escucharlo no pudo evitar reírse por la estupidez que estaba diciendo el tipo.

-Jajajajaja, ¿En algún momento te dije que te iba a dejar vivir?. ... Además. ... ¿Crees que esto es lo que vale tu vida entera?. ... Esto solo te alcanza como para 26 segundos más de vida. ... De los cuales, ya han transcurrido 7 de ellos. ...

-No-No por favor. ... No quiero morir. ... Podemos solucionarlo. ... Te-tengo más dinero.

Gato estaba completamente aterrorizado, no podía hacer nada contra un chico que había matado a todos sus hombres en cuestión de minutos.

-Dieciséis. ... Quince. ... Catorce. ... No, lo siento. ... Pudimos haber llegado un acuerdo. ... Pero, me golpeaste con tu estúpido bastón y eso me dolió. ... 10. ... 9. ... 8. ... Y no me vengas con la excusa de que no sabía quien era. ... 5. ... 4. ...

-No-no-no por favor, te-te-tengo más dinero si eso es lo que quieres, so-so-solo necesito ir a mi hogar para sacar más, pe-pe-pero escucha, tengo una idea mejor, ¿Por-porque no trabajas para mí?, te pagare muy bien, te daré mujeres, te daré lo que quieras, dejare de ser malo.

A Naruto le daba igual que le estaba ofreciendo, ya que en ese instante, le había clavado varios Kunais a las piernas de Gato, y como era de esperarse, él hombre cayó al suelo soltando un grito desgarrador por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Jejeje, no sé que ocurre, pero esas palabras me recordaron a King Cool de Dragón Ball Z. ... Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi pasado. ... Escucha, sé que esto te duele y todo eso, pero, no puedo dejar que sigas viviendo. ... Ya sabes, lo típico cuando alguien me molesta. ... De todas maneras. ... No puedes fingir lo que ocurrió. ...

Naruto en ese momento, le clavo algunas Shurikens en el brazo.

Gato seguía suplicando piedad, pero el rubio no se lo daba.

Él había hecho mucho daño antes, Naruto no podía permitir que alguien así siguiera con vida.

-Tenías tanto poder en tus manos, pudiste haberlo usado para mejorar este mundo. ... Pero no, al contrario lo usaste para tener más dinero dinero dinero dinero. ... Ahora mira donde estas ahora. ... Un niño está haciendo que pierdas todo lo que has logrado en segundos. ...

-Prometo irme de esta isla. ... Por favor, no sigas. -Decía Gato con una respiración dificultosa.

Naruto lo había ignorado por completo, seguía haciendo cortes tras cortes.

Quería que su víctima sintiera la verdadera desesperación.

-A pesar que todos en el pueblo eran débiles y no podían contra ti. ... Los humillaste y los trataste como basura. ... Pero eso a ti te importaba una mierda, ¿Verdad?. ... Mientras ganabas dinero, que importan las personas, ¿No es así?.

Gato estando en el suelo, al rubio se le ocurrió una idea, usando la espada de Zabuza, decidió cortarle una mano.

-Oh lo siento, creo que corte tu mano para contar billetes. ...

Todos los que estaban observando la masacre que estaban presenciando, se habían quedado completamente estupefactos por lo peligroso que podía ser el chico.

Sasuke aun seguía sin creer como era que su amigo podía ser tan despiadado con las personas.

Sakura por otro lado, estaba vomitando por la sangre y desmembramientos que habia presenciado, ahora sin lugar a duda, su miedo hacia Naruto habia aumentado considerablemente luego de esa horrible escena.

Zabuza en cambio, se estaba riendo por el baño de sangre que habia provocado el chico.

-JeJejeje Kakashi, me agrada el estilo de tu Genin. ... No es tan estúpido como yo pensaba.

El peliblanco no le había respondido, solo se había quedado observando seriamente al chico durante todo el combate del chico contra el ejército.

Hablando de Tsunami, ella simplemente no quiso ver la masacre que se habia llevado a cabo.

Todo el grupo sabía perfectamente que no había otra alternativa, sabían que Gato era un mafioso que había matado otras personas por simple dinero, así que de cierta manera, era bueno que eliminara el problema de raíz.

Sabían que iba ser un problema si alguien se enteraba que alguien habia matado a Gato.

Pero considerando que no había nadie más que Zabuza, Kakashi, Tazuna, Tsunami, Sasuke, Sakura, y Naruto, no habia necesidad de ocultar las cosas.

Los demás matones que habían llegado junto con Gato habían muerto.

Naruto habia sido el único el que se habia encargado de todos.

No los habia matado de forma rápida, pero los habia matado a todos al fin y al cabo.

Tras 10 minutos de continuos gritos, hubo un silencio incomodo en el lugar, dándole como señal al grupo que todos habían muerto.

-(Debo admitirlo. ... Esta vez te luciste un poco. ... Nada mejor que escuchar gritos de humanos pidiendo ayuda sin obtener respuestas).

Kurama estaba totalmente satisfecho en la mente del rubio, su angustia de querer ver sufrir algunos humanos habia aumentado desde la última vez con Mizuki.

-Listo. ... Terminé. ... No volverán a aparecer en el anime a partir de ahora.

En ese momento, Naruto dejó caer la Kubikiribocho de sus manos.

Él estaba completamente cansado por haber usado su manto Chakra de una cola sin haberla practicado antes.

Sasuke al ver que todo había terminado, fue rápido a auxiliar a su compañero al ver que se estaba arrodillando por el agotamiento.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?.

El Uchiha pensaba que por algún momento habia perdido a su amigo, pero sus dudas fueron despejaras cuando el rubio le contestó en un tono burlón.

-¿Porque me lo preguntas a mi?, deberías preguntárselo a Don Gato. ...

El rubio señaló al cuerpo de Gato, que había sido cortado en varios pedazos por causa de la espada de Zabuza.

-Por cierto Sasuke, creo que deberías apartarte de mí.

El Uchiha en ese instante creía que su compañero se refería a que no se le acercasen a él por ser peligroso.

Pero recordando todas las palabras que le habia dicho el rubio sobre que le habían llamado monstruo casi toda la vida, hizo que negara la oferta.

-No, no me moveré. ...

El pelinegro estaba decidido a seguir estando con su compañero pasase lo que pasase.

-Como quieras Sasuke, pero no me hago responsable si. ...

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar su oración, el mismo comenzó a vomitar enfrente del Uchiha.

Naruto no hablaba precisamente sobre que era muy peligroso para los demás, si no que no habia estado tan acostumbrado a la sangre, que no pudo evitar vomitar en los pies del Uchiha.

-Búa, que asco, Dobe, pensé que hablabas de otra cosa.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO*

.

Notas del autor: Hola gente. ... Si, he durado para sacar este capítulo, pero fue por que anteriormente me habia ganado la depresión, mas detalles en mi canal de Youtube "KaiserBel" donde lo explico mejor.

Hora de las preguntas.

-"¿Que es eso de Daku Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?". ... Bueno, al principio quería simplemente poner "Súper Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", pero no cuadraba, así que investigué un poco y vi que Daku significa oscura en Japonés, peleando un poco con el traductor, vi que Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, significaba, Arte de las sombras. ... Al agregar Daku, podía traducirse un "El Arte de la sombra oscura", era eso o tener un nombre malo.

-"¿Hadouken?". ... Bueno, ¿Que esperaban?, quería usar otra técnica, pero veía que estaba un poco rota y no sabía cómo balancearla, así que decidí por una que se parecía mucho al rasengan.

-"¿Porque Naruto a veces juega y actúa como si nada le importase?". ... Es muy simple, es algo psicológico, yo he visto a mucha gente que han tenido una vida de mierda, y tratan de compensarlas riéndose un poco, por dentro sienten mucho odio, y tratan de reprimirlo burlándose de casi todo porque no tienen nada de que perder, por eso Naruto está muy despreocupado, pero cuando se trate de cosas serias, él se volverá serio y no jugara a menos que tenga la ventaja absoluta.

-(Lo siento, no entendí muy bien tu pregunta, pero creo que habías dicho algo como eso), "¿Podrías hacer una historia sobre un fan reencarnado en Makoto Naegi?". ... Podría hacerla, pero hay un pequeño problema. ... El problema es necesito mucha información sobre el mundo de Danganronpa, sí, me vi el anime y jugué hasta el 100% los 2 juegos, pero necesito jugar el V3 que es antes del primer Danganronpa y no sé si influye mucho la historia, y esa esta en ingles, necesito esperar un poco para que lo puedan traducir al español, sería una cosa de más o meno años más.

Y es todo, espero que les haya gustado mi biblia.

Bueno, los espero en el siguiente capítulo.

*Próximamente en "Una Perspectiva Diferente"*

.

-Mierda, me siento mal, todo fue mi culpa, debí haber prestado más atención, por mi culpa Inari y Haku murieron. ...

-Ya está, tengo que hacerme más fuerte y recordar bien que es lo que sigue para que nadie más tenga que morir. ...

-¿Qué?, Sasuke invitándome a comer a Ichiraku por nada, algo tiene que estar tramando. ...

-Espera, ¿Vas a contarme otro secreto?, ¿Que hay necesidad para hacerlo?. ...

-Espera, ¡¿Que tienes novia?!, ¡¿Ella es tu novia?!.

Capitulo 16: "Aumentando la dificultad".


	16. Capitulo 16: Volviendo a la normalidad

Capitulo 16: "Volviendo a la normalidad"

.

*En la aldea de Konoha*

.

Una semana habia pasado desde los hechos ocurridos en la tierra de las olas.

Naruto, quien se encontraba aun acostado en su cama, aun no podía dejar de pensar todo lo malo que había pasado por su culpa.

Si, habia podido matar a Gato y a sus hombres, para que dejaran el pueblo en paz de una vez por todas.

Pero, ¿A qué costo?, ¿El costo de haber hecho que mataran a Inari y a Haku de los cuales, él se suponía que tenía todo bajo control para que no murieran?.

Simplemente no habia pensado bien las cosas, el rubio a pesar de las limitaciones de su memoria, solo pudo salvar a Zabuza.

Si, el demonio de la neblina estaba dispuesto a matar a quien sea por dinero, pero ese no era del todo, ya que a pesar de su personalidad, él necesitaba el dinero para hacer un golpe de estado en su aldea.

Su aldea en este momento era una completa mierda por culpa del Mizukage, y por eso quería el dinero, para poder planear el golpe de estado que liberaría a su pueblo de la tiranía de su gobierno.

Ya dejando eso de lado, la muerte del niño no le importaba mucho al rubio, ya que ni siquiera eran personas cercanas, pero en cambio con Haku era diferente.

No era que su muerte le hubiese afectado del todo, si no que no podía dejar de pensar las palabras que le habia dicho ese chico después de su pelea en la cúpula de espejos cristal de hielo.

"¿Un chico que busca venganza?, ¿Qué hacer después de haber completado mi misión?".

Eran las preguntas sin respuestas que le estuvieron atormentando por más de una semana.

A veces la respuesta era muy simple, como seguir viviendo como si nada, pero, esa respuesta no bastaba, porque aun sentía que le faltaba algo, pero no sabía que era.

-(Que aburrido. ... Oye chico, ¿Te la vas a pasar todo el dia acostado en la cama?, quiero recordarte que llevas más de una semana sin usar las pesas por culpa de que ese chico rasgara las que tenias. ... Tienes que aprovechar el momento de que ese Sensei tuyo no te está vigilando en este momento, deberías reemplazarlas).

Kurama no era mucho de estar activo, pero tenía un buen punto, durante una semana extra que el rubio y su equipo estuvieron cuidando al viejo para la construcción del puente, Naruto no pudo volver a crear más de sus sellos de gravedad, porque habia una posibilidad de que Kakashi lo descubriera.

-¿De qué sirve seguir entrenando si no hay nada más que hacer cuando todo este asunto de mi venganza y Akatsuki termine?.

Naruto parecía estar desanimado, ya que aun no parecía tener algún propósito en la vida.

El Kyubi por otro lado, se habia molestado por aquellas palabras, ya que un contenedor que se dejara manipular por unas simples palabras, le hacía suponer que se estaba haciendo más débil.

-(Escucha, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero yo no voy a dejarme atrapar por esa organización para que invoquen al 10 colas. ... Si es verdad todo lo que me habías contado, no puedo arriesgarme a salir de tu cuerpo, porque si no me atraparían con mucha más facilidad. ... Aunque no lo quieras, y yo tampoco, debemos seguir trabajando en equipo, como la última vez en la pelea contra ese chico de hielo, que por cierto, debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco que hayas podido manejar como si nada la liberación de una cola. ...)

El rubio en ese instante, le dio una pequeña sonrisa por el pequeño alago que habia recibido.

-No es por presumir, pero creo que podía incluso manejar el manto de Chakra de 2 colas. ...

Pero tras decir su oración, volvió a su cara preocupada.

-Ya hablando en serio, si fuera prestado más atención, ese niño aun seguiría vivo. ... Además de que aun sigo pensando sobre lo que me dijo Haku. ... No pudimos terminar nuestra conversación y. ... No sé si estoy haciendo las cosas bien en este momento.

Naruto aun se cuestionaba por lo que fuera a suceder después, ya que la muerte tanto de Inari como Haku, le hacía suponer que no podía salvarlos a todos.

-(Chico, a veces puedes ser inteligente, pero a veces un idiota. ... Recuerda, tú tienes tu propia vida, no hay porque preocuparse por los demás. ... Tú no naciste para arreglar este mundo, si no para vivir en él. ... No deberías preocuparte por los demás humanos que no tienen nada que ver contigo).

Para el rubio, él no podía pensar de esa manera.

Si, no era su deber de cuidar a este mundo de sus males, pero por culpa de su humanidad, si tenía la posibilidad de mejorar y ayudar a las personas que no se lo merecían, él iba actuar de todas maneras.

Asi que tras un simple suspiro, se decidió a seguir con su meta, pero sin dejar atrás todo lo que tenía planeado.

-De acuerdo, supongo que en partes tienes razón. ... ¿Sabes qué?. ... No debería afectarme lo que dijo Haku. ... Sí, soy un chico que busca venganza, pero es por algo bueno. ... Los aldeanos de aquí intentaron matar a un niño, obviamente no deberían ser buenas personas, y por eso no debería sentir pena por ellos. ... Y sobre que hare después de Akatsuki, tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en mi futuro, así que eso debería darme igual por un tiempo. ... Aunque si hablamos de futuro, creo que crear un club de Strippers no creo que sea una mala idea. ... Digo, si uso mis clones con una transformación, todo el dinero seria mío. ... Espera, ¿Que carajos estoy pensando?, debería pensar eso para después. ... Como sea. ... Hoy el equipo tiene el dia libre por lo del cambio de rango de la misión. ... Creo que debería aprovechar para reponer mis sellos. ... La pelea contra Haku realmente fue difícil, no pensé que me causara tantos problemas, si no hubiera sido por su amabilidad y mi velocidad, hubiera perdido en la 1ª ronda. ... Así que tendré que aumentar mi velocidad para evitar otro problema en el futuro. ... Aunque, hace tiempo que no aumento el peso de mis sellos, solo esperó no irme de cara contra el suelo como la última vez. ... Aunque eso me haría controlar más rápido los mantos de Chakra, pero no sé hasta dónde llegaría. ...

Y justo en ese momento tras decir su oración, Kurama disparó su pregunta.

-(Hablando de mi Chakra. ... ¿Qué crees que le dirá ese Kakashi al supuesto Hokage?).

Naruto tras escuchar la pregunta, no supo cómo responder de inmediato, pero supo que al ver que ningún Anbu fue a buscarlo hasta este momento, se dio cuenta que no habia sido demasiado grave.

-Nadie me ha venido a buscar, tal vez Kakashi no le dijo sobre mi o simplemente les dio igual. ... Aunque lo veo medio imposible. ... Bueno, debería comenzar con mis pesas, ya va siendo hora que aumente la dificultad.

Durante aproximadamente dos horas, Naruto estuvo creando sus sellos de gravedad, habia tardado tanto, porque ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que las hizo, que habia perdido la práctica.

Pero conforme a como seguía escribiendo, poco a poco recuperaba su habilidad.

-Al fin pude terminar estas cosas, no pensé que me costará tanto, creo que debería volver a practicar mi escritura para evitar este problema en el futuro. ... De acuerdo, la última vez estaban al doble, pero luego volví a aumentarlas. ... En otras palabras, si en ese momento pesaba 44 kilos y luego de ponerme los sellos pesaba 184. ... Eso significa que ahora mismo tendría que subir mi peso a 368 kilos. ... Jamás pensé que algún dia haría un entrenamiento como este. ...

Justo en ese momento, el rubio se quitó su ropa, para luego subirse a una bascula de peso que habia encontrado en la basura hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de unos segundos, la bascula le indicó que tenía un peso exacto de 48 kilos, lo cual le dio un poco de gracia al rubio.

-Aumenté de peso. ... Jejeje, si fuera Sakura, seguro que ahora mismo estaría completamente loco. ...

Mientras el rubio se colocaba los sellos en sus partes del cuerpo, no pudo dejar pensar en su compañera, tras haber dicho que estaría enojado por su peso.

-Hablando de Sakura. ... Ella no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde la última vez. ... Creo que aun sigue pensando sobre lo que hice en el puente. ... Bueno, no la culpo, si yo tuviera su mente ingenua, también estaría asustada por alguien a que posiblemente no puedas detener. ... Solo espero que no me odie, ya bastante tengo con que la gente me odie como para que uno de mis compañeros desconfié de mí. ...

Naruto no le gustaba la idea de que Sakura, la compañera fanática y fastidiosa de Sasuke, lo odiara o que le tuviera miedo.

Ya que si ese fuera el caso, no sería divertido burlarse de ella por cualquier cosa, sin verla enojada.

Ya habiendo pasado media hora, el rubio ya estaba completamente listo con su nuevo peso, pero como era de esperarse, la fuerza que tenía que usar para moverse, tenía que ser más de lo normal.

-Listo, 384 Kilos AAAHHH. ...

El rubio habia caído de frente al suelo por la pérdida de equilibrio, pero usando sus brazos, pudo evitar por completo la caída.

-A la mierda, justo como había pensado. ... El lado bueno es que el piso aun resiste. ...

Pero justó en ese instante, tras haberse levantado del suelo, se escuchó un crujido que venía del suelo.

Naruto sabía que no tenía que ser algo bueno, ya que no habia recordado que estaba viviendo en un segundo piso.

-Creo que debí pensar mejor las cosas. ... Supongo que tendré que ponerme mi ropa acostado. ...

Y tras decir sus palabras, el rubio se vistió en el suelo de la manera más incomoda posible, pero si quería seguir teniendo suelo, tenía que hacerlo.

Luego de unos incómodos minutos, Naruto comenzó a gatear a la salida en 4 patas, para distribuir su peso.

-Todo listo. ... ¡A la zona de entrenamiento!. -Dijo el chico emocionado mientras abría la puerta de su departamento, para darse cuenta de otro inconveniente que también se le habia olvidado.

Las escaleras no estaban pudiendo con su peso actual, tanto que se habia agrietado un poco incluso si estaba gateando.

-(¿Esto es un chiste?. ... Pero si siempre habia bajado y subido las escaleras como si nada con mi peso anterior sin tener que gatear. ... ¿Cómo es eso posible?. ... Eso me pasa por vivir en un edificio de porquería. ... Como sea, supongo que tendré que usar mi plan B).

Naruto ya tenía en su mente la forma de bajar más rápido del segundo piso.

Él no quería arriesgarse de dañar la estructura del edificio, así que decidió seguir su plan, quera simplemente, saltar del segundo piso hasta al suelo.

Ya lo habia hecho con anterioridad, aunque aun no lo habia probado con su nuevo peso actual.

Tras unos segundos, Naruto saltó desde el segundo piso, cayendo de inmediato al suelo sobre sus pies.

Como era de esperarse, para él le habia dolido un poco la caída, ya que nunca antes habia caído tan rápido.

-Ay, eso duele. ... Espero que nadie haya escuchado la caída. ...

Eso era lo que Naruto esperaba, pero sin lugar a dudas, ese no habia sido el caso, ya que cierto niño lo habia observado.

-Guao Jefe, eso fue genial.

El rubio al escuchar la voz de Konohamaru, dio un sobre salto al no haberlo visto llegar.

-¿Ah?, ¿Ko-Konohamaru?, ¿Cuando apareciste?.

El niño estaba prácticamente a su lado, lo cual Naruto se habia sorprendido.

-Escuché que habías vuelto a la aldea, y quise venir a verte.

El chico al escuchar aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar confundirse, ya que en ningún momento, le habia mencionado a Konohamaru en donde vivía.

-¿Quien te dijo donde vivía?.

A lo que Konohamaru, le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Le pregunte a mi abuelo.

Y tras escuchar su respuesta, Naruto tuvo el sentimiento de querer matar al viejo por revelar información privada.

Pero en vista que solo era Konohamaru, simplemente soltó un suspiro de cansancio dejando pasar todo.

-Estúpido viejo. ... Tendré que hablar más tarde con él sobre la protección de información. ... Bueno, ya no importa. ... Gracias por visitarme y todas esas cosas, ¿Quieres algo?.

Habia sido una pregunta muy directa, ya que el rubio estaba algo ocupado con su problema de su peso actual, y no sería de mucha ayuda si fuera fastidiado por el niño.

Pero lo que iba a suceder a continuación, era algo que ya habia visto venir desde mucho antes desde que se fuera a la misión en la tierra de las olas.

-Oiga jefe, ¿Podrías entrenarnos?.

Konohamaru estaba emocionado al querer ser entrenado por su jefe, ya que lo que habia aprendido la vez anterior, le habia servido mucho.

-Lo siento, pero ahora mismo. ... Espera un segundo, ¿Como que "Entrenarnos"?, ¿Tú y quien más?.

Naruto estaba muy confundido con la pregunta del chico, ya que nunca se habia esperado a tener que enseñarle a alguien más.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con las preguntas, sus dudas fueron despejadas al escuchar dos voces provenir de atrás de su espalda.

-Se refiere a nosotros. -Dijeron los otros 2 niños al mismo tiempo.

Como era de esperarse, el rubio inmediatamente se dio la vuelta aun mas sorprendido por no haber notado a los otros 2 niños.

-(¿Cuando aparecieron estos niños?. ... Al parecer, tener toda mi concentración en mantenerme de pie, no me hizo percibir sus presencias. ... Espera un segundo).

A Naruto le había llegado una idea algo alocada de lo que realmente había ocurrido, obviamente no tenía que ser lo que él estaba pensando, pero no iba a perder tiempo con solo preguntarlo.

-Konohamaru. ... ¿De casualidad he caído al lado de ustedes cuando estaban caminando por aquí?.

Tras escuchar la pregunta, el chico le dio una sonrisa mientras estaba asintiendo, dándole a suponer que realmente había caído al lado de los chicos sin haberse dado cuenta.

-Si Jefe, eso fue genial, apareciste de la nada y caíste justó en medio de nosotros tres, incluso hiciste temblar el suelo. ... Parece que lo tenias todo calculado, jefe

Naruto simplemente tragó un poco de saliva al no poder creer la suerte que había tenido, ya que con el peso actual que estaba soportando, pudo haber matado a los niños con gran facilidad.

-(No me jodas, eso estuvo realmente cerca, casi los mato por accidente. ...) EEEHHH, Si-Si-Si, todo estaba fríamente calculado, simplemente quería sorprenderlos. ...

Obviamente para el rubio esto era una gran mentira, pero era eso a que decirles la verdad sobre que estuvieron cerca de morir por su culpa.

Dada hecho las circunstancia, el niño de lentes, había vuelto a la conversación anterior, ya que le interesaba demasiado.

-Disculpe, ¿Pero es cierto que le enseñó a Konohamaru muchas cosas?, ¿Mas de los que Ebisu hizo en una semana?.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera responderle, la niña del grupo disparó sus propias preguntas.

-¿Realmente eres tan fuerte?, ¿Cuántos Jutsus sabes?, ¿De verdad venciste a Ebisu?.

Naruto se sentía un poco acosado por tantas preguntas, pero para su suerte, Konohamaru le salvo el día.

-Claro que si, el Jefe venció a Ebisu en un solo movimiento, sabe muchos Jutsus, pero dice que son secretos. ... No solo es fuerte, sino que también sabe muchas cosas, y lo mejor es que no se la pasa todo el día sermoneando sobre cómo tiene que actuar un ninja.

El chico se podía notar que estaba orgulloso de su Jefe, ya que seguir a un chico que era fuerte y que lo respetaba, era lo menos que podía hacer para compensarlo.

El rubio suspiro algo aliviado por no haber tenido que responder todas esas preguntas, ya que al estar teniendo que contestar preguntas de los niños, le hacían recordar lo horrible y aburrida que era la academia.

Pero toda su calma fue eliminada, cuando Konohamaru siguió hablando.

-Es el mejor, y es por eso que él nos va a entrenar, ¿Verdad Jefe?.

Naruto por otro lado interrumpió la conversación lo más rápido posible, ya que nunca había accedido entrenar a unos niños.

-Esperen, ¿Yo qué?. ... En ningún momento dije que los iba a entrenar. ... Además, estoy ocupado con un asunto importante.

Al rubio no le gustaba la idea de tener que entrenar a los niños en ese momento, ya que él quería entrenar con su nuevo peso aumentado para hacerse más fuerte, y con los niños cerca, era de suponer que su entrenamiento se retrasaría demasiado.

Naruto estaba dispuesto irse, pero antes de pudiera dar tan siquiera dar un paso, Konohamaru abrazó su pierna.

-Por favor Jefe. ... En la academia hay alguien que dice que es invencible, y se cree mejor que nadie. ... Iruka-Sensei habla sobre tener respeto sobre tus compañeros, pero no hace nada cuando ella hace lo que le da la gana en la academia. ... Por eso te pido que nos entrenes, por favor, tú eres el único que conozco que nos puede enseñar cosas útiles en poco tiempo. ... Quiero darle una paliza para cerrarle la boca.

El rubio en ese instante, estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa, por la historia que estaba diciendo el chico.

-Es-Espera, ¿Dijiste "Ella"?. ... ¿Es una niña?. ... ¿Una niña en la academia te esta pateando el trasero?. ... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Naruto simplemente no pudo aguantar más la risa, ya que la simple idea de saber que una niña le estaba dando una paliza, era muy gracioso.

Konohamaru por otro lado, estaba avergonzado por admitir que una niña le había dado una paliza la ultima vez, pero eso no iba a evitar que no la volviera a retar para intentar bajarle el ego.

-Jefe, no es gracioso. ... Por favor por favor por favor, entrénanos para poder ganarle a esa habladora.

El rubio por otro lado aun seguía confundido sobre el asunto, ya que no sabía el motivo para que Konohamaru le pidiera entrenamiento con sus amigos.

-Aun sigo sin entender. ... Si quieres que te entrene para derrotar a la que dices que es la presumida de la academia, ¿Qué tiene que ver con tus amigos en esto?.

En ese instante, los amigos de Konohamaru le respondieron, siendo el niño de lentes el primero en hablar.

-Por favor, en la clase teórica soy bueno, pero no soy muy bueno en las prácticas, no puedo ganarle a nadie. ...

La niña incluso, junto sus manos en suplica con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo estoy retrasada en la academia. ... Konohamaru nos dijo que usted podía hacernos más fuertes en unas semanas.

Por alguna razón, los ojos de la niña que estaban a punto de llorar, le hicieron recodar el pasado.

Simplemente era algo que no podía dejar desapercibido, ya que esos ojos de cachorrito le hacían recordar demasiado, a la pequeña niña que lo mordía en el cuello cuando se enojaba con él.

Mientras que el rubio se perdía sus pensamientos, no podía evitar escuchar a los niños pedir que por favor los entrenara.

-(EEEhhh, bueno, a decir verdad, esa estúpida academia debería actualizarse a la hora de enseñar a los estudiantes, digo, los niños se aburren con mucha facilidad hoy en día. ... Supongo que ayudar a estos niños no debería ser tan problemático. ... Al menos me están diciendo por favor. ... Ay, no puede ser, solo espero que esto no retrase mi entrenamiento). ... Está bien, está bien, los voy a entrenar. ... Konohamaru, ya puedes soltarme.

Los tres niños celebraron tras escuchar que el rubio había aceptado, tanto que se abrazaron mutuamente al darse cuenta, que serian entrenados por alguien que el joven Sarutobi, le había dicho que era su Jefe por ser muy fuerte.

Naruto por otro lado, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión, ya que no sabría en qué momento llegaría el punto de no poder soportar el grito de los niños.

-(Debí tomar las escaleras. ...)

Termino de pensar el rubio, para luego dirigirse junto con los niños, al campo de entrenamiento donde había completado la misión de los cascabeles.

No era precisamente un lugar especial, pero era el único que estaba libre después de todo.

Ya estando en el lugar, los niños ya querían comenzar el entrenamiento de una vez, pero el rubio estaba un poco cansado por el esfuerzo físico que le estaba llevando sus nuevas pesas.

Pero él tenía la escusa perfecta para poder descansar un poco, ya que iba a necesitar todo el tiempo disponible para poder reunir energías para comenzar a correr.

Así que al momento de sentarse en el suelo, Naruto comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, aun no sé nada de ustedes aparte de Konohamaru, así que antes de empezar, quiero que se presenten.

En ese instante, la niña emocionada de cabello naranja, fue la primera en hablar.

-Soy Moegi, la atrevida Kunoichi de la academia.

Acto seguido, el chico de lentes le siguió.

-Me gustan las matemáticas, me puedes llamar Udon.

Pero antes de que lo llamasen al cuento, el joven Sarutobi volvió a presentarse.

-Y yo soy el ninja numero 1 de la academia, Konohamaru. ... Y junto somos.

-El equipo ninja Konohamaru. -Terminaron de decir los 3 niños al mismo tiempo.

El rubio no hizo más que confundirse ante las palabras del niño de la bufanda, ya que no había necesidad de volver hacer su presentación.

-No hacía falta que te presentaras Konohamaru. ... Además, ¿Como que eres el ninja numero 1 de la academia?, ¿No que una niña te estaba dando una paliza y querías que te entrenara para poder ganarle?.

Rápidamente el chico le respondió un poco apenado, porque había sido un reflejo instintivo de su antigua arrogancia.

-Lo siento Jefe, se me salió solo.

Naruto no hizo más que suspirar antes su respuesta, sabía que Konohamaru se le iba ser difícil dejar de actuar como un presumido, pero eso se le iba a quitar con el paso del tiempo.

-Como sea, ¿Por dónde empezamos?.

El joven Sarutobi inmediatamente se emociono al escuchar la pregunta de su jefe.

-¿Podrías enseñarnos el Jutsu de los clones?, Ya sabes, con el que derrotaste a Ebisu.

Para él sin duda seria genial estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo, pero fue completamente desilusionado, cuando Naruto negó con su cabeza.

-Ni de chiste puedes hacer ese Jutsu en este momento. ... Consume mucho Chakra. ... Necesitarías un buen control básico de tu chakra para crear al menos uno. ... Y créeme, el tuyo no es muy bueno como que digamos. ...

Konohamaru por otro lado, no iba a perder la esperanza de aprender de ese Jutsu, ya que quería ser fuerte lo más rápido posible, y ese Jutsu sería muy bueno para empezar.

-Vamos, por favor, enséñame enséñame enséñame jefe jefe jefe.

Naruto en estos momentos se estaba replanteando sobre si negarse a entrenar solo a Konohamaru, ya que no había recordado lo fastidioso que podría ser el chico.

-Escucha, ese Jutsu es de rango Jounin, aparte de que esta en la lista de Jutsus prohibidos. ... Tardarías demasiado poder aprenderlo con la cantidad de Chakra que tienes. ... ¿Y si mejor les enseño algo más útil por ahora?.

En ese momento, el joven Sarutobi volvió a emocionarse recordando el Jutsu que el rubio había hecho con anterioridad.

-Ya se, ¿Vas a enseñarnos el Jutsu que usaste cuando destruiste el árbol?.

Naruto inmediatamente se había molestado con la pregunta, el chico se suponía que no tenía que estar contando sobre el Rasengan que había hecho la vez anterior, porque era un secreto entre los dos.

Así que con un rápido movimiento, tomó al chico por el cuello usando sus brazos, y comenzó a frotar su puño en su cabeza como castigo.

-Konohamaru, ¿No te había dicho que mantuvieras ese Jutsu en secreto?.

El joven Sarutobi no parecía estar muy arrepentido, ya que tenía una buena excusa.

-Lo siento Jefe. ... Pero el Jutsu sigue siendo un secreto, ni siquiera me has dicho el nombre del Jutsu, porque no se cómo se llama. ...

Y como era de esperarse, los compañeros de Konohamaru tuvieron curiosidad de que estaban hablando.

-¿Están hablando del Jutsu con el que hace aparecer una pelota en la mano?. –Preguntó el chico de lentes algo intrigado por querer saber también como era ese Jutsu.

Naruto por otro lado, no le había hecho gracia saber que Konohamaru diera detalles de su Jutsu, porque iba a ser muy problemático si en algún momento el Hokage se enterase de que supiera el Rasengan.

-¡Konohamaruuuu!.

Poco a poco la fuerza del rubio siguió aumentando, algo que el joven Sarutobi estaba notando, ya que su cabeza le estaba comenzando arder.

-Jefe, se me salió solo, por favor, prometo no contar más sobre tus Jutsus.

El rubio no hizo más que soltar un suspiro de frustración al recordar que el chico seguía siendo un niño, y que siendo un niño algo presumido, era de esperarse que dijera cualquier cosa para impresionar a sus amigos.

Luego de unos segundos, no tuvo más opción que soltarlo.

-Como sea, como descubra que has estado contándole a todos sobre ese Jutsu, considera que jamás volveré a entrenarte. ... Y ustedes dos, tampoco van hablar sobre lo que vamos hacer aquí, nadie debe saber que estuvieron entrenando conmigo.

Tanto Moegi como Udon, estaban confundido al ver que estaban siendo señalados, ya que no comprendían del porque tenían que mantener su entrenamiento en secreto.

La Loli sobre todo, era quien estaba más confundida de los 3.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Por qué hay que mantener este entrenamiento en secreto?.

Había sido una pregunta muy buena, pero el rubio tenía la respuesta para ello.

-Escuchen, ¿Que es mejor?, ¿Un ataque sorpresa o un ataque después de avisar?. ... Si ustedes entrenan sin que nadie se entere, al final tendrán una ventaja al ver que nadie espera que se han hecho más fuertes. ... Además, tampoco quiero que les cuenten a nadie sobre mis Jutsus. ... Son secreto Rango Z. ... Y por si preguntan. ... Si, ese rango me lo invente porque en el futuro, será el rango que pondrán a las misiones que ni el Hokage podrá completar pero yo sí.

Tanto Moegi como Udon, le salieron gotas de sudor en la cabeza al escuchar las ridiculeces que decía el rubio.

Si, habían entendido sobre lo de ataque sorpresa, pero eso de "Rango Z", los había dejado descolocadoS.

Ellos junto con Konohamaru, se separaron rápidamente de Naruto para hablar los 3 solos en privado, siendo Moegi quien comenzó la conversación susurrando.

-Konohamaru, ¿Estás seguro que ese chico es fuerte como dices?.

A lo que el chico rápidamente le contestó con el mismo tono de voz, pero con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, el Jefe es muy fuerte, aunque avece dice cosas sin sentido, de todas maneras, no es el Jefe por nada.

Udon en cambio no estaba muy convencido sobre su nuevo entrenador, ya que no podía dejar de pensar que era algo extraño.

-No lo sé, eso de Rango Z, me parece un poco raro. ...

Konohamaru por otro lado, estaba totalmente convencido de su Jefe, porque el mismo sabía perfectamente que sus enseñanzas le serian de mucha ayuda.

-Vamos chicos, denle una oportunidad, se de lo que hablo, no cualquiera puede vencer a un Jounin de un movimiento, prometo que nunca se arrepentirán cuando seamos más fuertes.

Acto seguido, un segundo Konohamaru habló estando enfrente del real.

-Tiene razón, si lo conocen bien puede que les agrade.

Los compañeros del chico estaban tan absortos en la conversación, que apenas se dieron cuenta que había 2 Konohamaru.

-Está bien, trataremos. ... Espera, ¿Porque hay 2 Konohamaru?. -Preguntó Moegi completamente confundida señalando a los 2 niños.

A lo que una segunda Moegi le respondió fingiendo asombro al ver a dos chicos iguales.

-Guao Konohamaru, no sabía que tenías un hermano gemelo.

El chico de lentes no sabía que estaban pasando, no podían entender porque había 2 Konohamaru y 2 Moegi.

-Oigan, ¿Qué clase de Genjutsu es este?.

Udon pensaba que todo esto no era más que un simple Genjutsu, pero él estaba realmente equivocado cuando sintió que alguien le había puesto una mano en su hombro.

-No es ningún Genjutsu.

El chico de lentes rápidamente se dio la vuelta algo asustado al haber escuchado una voz provenir de su espalda, pero lo único que pudo ver fue a su copia.

Pero esa copia no estaba feliz del todo, ya que tenía una sonrisa más que malvada.

-Ahora que están atrapados, me comeré tu carne para asimilar tu cuerpo.

Los 3 chicos soltaron un grito aterrorizados al ver que estaban a punto de ser reemplazados por sus clones, pero ese no fue el caso, ya que los clones de los niños se tiraron al suelo para reírse.

Pero no solo eran ellos, ya que los niños también pudieron escuchar las carcajadas de Naruto.

-Jajajajajajaja, que gracioso, no pudieron ver que eran clones con una transformación. ... Dios, debieron ver sus caras aterrorizadas al pensar que iban a ser reemplazados por unos clones. ... Hacía tiempo que no hacia una broma como esta.

-Jefe, ¿Tú hiciste esto?. -Preguntó Konohamaru calmándose un poco al saber que era obra de su joven Sensei.

-Sí, ese fue yo, quería ver que tan buenos eran para detectar un engaño, pero al ver el susto en sus caras, me da a entender que apenas les están enseñando lo suficiente. ... Bueno, supongo que aun les falta para graduarse de la academia.

Naruto tras terminar de hablar, hizo una pose de manos, para hacer desaparecer sus clones transformados que había creado.

Esto había dejado impresionado a los niños, ya que solo habían visto una de las habilidades del rubio.

-Me convenció, lo que dijo Konohamaru no era mentira después de todo. –Decía Udon aun sorprendido.

La Loli sobre todo, estaba mirando al rubio con estrellas en los ojos, al ver que su incompetencia iba a desaparecer si era entrenado por el rubio.

-Pudo combinar dos Jutsus como si nada, ¿De verdad es fuerte?.

A lo que Konohamaru le respondió muy emocionado al saber cuánto iba aprender de su nuevo Sensei.

-Se los dije chicos, no es el Jefe por nada.

Naruto se sentía un poco extraño al volver a sentir como alguien lo elogiaba, ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había hablado bien de él.

-Bien bien, con calma niños. ... No es por ser presumido, pero puedo hacer cosas más difíciles. ...

El rubio por alguna razón, ver a los niños dándole elogios sobre que era muy fuerte e inteligente, le hacían recordar a Tenten.

Ella no era precisamente su fanática numero 1, pero si fue la primera persona en elogiarlo después de todo.

El rubio estaba tan perdido en su imaginación, que no se había dado cuenta que los niños estaban muy cerca de él con estrellas en los ojos.

-Por favor Jefe, enséñenos. -Dijeron los 3 niños al mismo tiempo.

Naruto no le gustaba mucho la idea de que le dijeran "Jefe", ya que no se consideraba tan importante como para ser el líder del grupo de los niños.

-Primero que nada, no me llamen Jefe. ... Mejor llámenme Naruto. ... Segundo, Van a mantener este entrenamiento en secreto como lo había dicho antes. ... Y tercero, si van a querer que los entrene, van hacer todo lo que yo diga, ¿Entendido?.

Los 3 niños en ningún momento se quejaron antes las exigencias de su nuevo entrenador, ya que eran tan fáciles de seguir, que no iban a suponer ningún problema.

-De acuerdo Naruto-Sensei. -Volvieron a decir los niños al mismo tiempo.

Naruto aun seguía sin poder entender como era que había accedido entrenar a los niños.

Había pasado lo mismo cuando le enseño a Konohamaru la primera vez, pero esto había sido ligeramente un poco diferente.

Sea como fuese el caso, ya había aceptado, y el rubio no era de romper promesas hasta cierto punto.

Pero antes de que pudieran comenzar a entrenar, el mismo rubio, les siguió hablando.

-No sé qué piensan de la academia ninja, pero para mí fue muy aburrida, solo me enseñaron cosas básicas que yo ya sabía. ... Lo único beneficioso que pude sacar de la academia, fue el Jutsu de sustitución y la transformación. ... Lo de las Shurikens y Kunais, lo aprendí por mi mismo entrenando. ... Pero lo que sí puedo decir es que fue una pérdida de tiempo, fue historia, aparte de que hay algunas cosas que estaban omitiendo y eso no me gusto para nada.

Los chicos no comprendían bien que era lo que decía sobre que estaban omitiendo cosas de la historia, pero lo que Konohamaru estaba seguro, era que la historia era muy aburrida.

-Es muy cierto Jefe. ... La historia está bien y todo eso para conocer el pasado, pero lo único que hacen es hablar mucho, yo quiero aprender Jutsus rápido.

Pero eso no era lo que pensaba Udon, ya que como había dicho con anterioridad, su fuerte era en la teoría.

-A mi no me molesta, aunque si debo admitir que es un poco aburrido cuando vuelven a repetir una clase ya vista.

A lo que Moegi un poco molesta le respondió.

-Tampoco tienes que quejarte, no es mi culpa por haber tenido fiebre..

Naruto inmediatamente los alejó al saber que los dos estaban a punto de pelear.

-No comiencen. ... Esta será mi cuarta condición, no quiero que peleen entre ustedes, ¿De acuerdo?.

Los niños simplemente guardaron silencio ante las palabras del rubio, ya que ellos no querían quedarse sin el entrenamiento.

Mientras que el silencio reinaba el lugar, Naruto estaba tratando de pensar sobre cuál será el mejor método para comenzar el entrenamiento de los niños.

Y luego de unos segundos, recordó de golpe el truco que había hecho por primera vez para haber tenido un mejor control de Chakra.

-De acuerdo, ya que estamos mejor, podemos seguir. ... ¿Ustedes quieren aprender muchos Jutsus?.

Los niños obviamente respondieron un gran rotundo "Si", ya que para eso fue que vinieron en primer lugar.

-Bien, si, se nota que quieren aprender muchos Jutsus, pero hay un problema. ... ¿Cómo piensan hacer todos esos Jutsus con el nivel de Chakra que tienen ahora?.

Konohamaru estaba confundido sobre qué era lo que quería decir su Jefe, pero dio su respuesta de todas maneras.

-Tú eres el que va a entrenarnos, ¿no?. ... Siendo el Jefe puedo pensar que es capaz de hacerlo sin ningún problema.

Naruto tras escuchar lo que el niño había dicho, suelto un suspiro de agotamiento.

-Para "Entrenarlos" dices. ... Díganme, ¿Por cuánto tiempo pueden mantener una transformación?.

Moegi levanto la mano respondiendo la pregunta.

-Yo puedo mantenerlo por 5 minutos.

A lo que Udon le siguió con su contestación dudando de su respuesta.

-Yo solo puedo hacerl minutos, más o menos.

Konohamaru al escuchar la respuesta de sus compañeros, instintivamente dio su respuesta de forma engreída.

-Ja, eso no es nada, yo puedo mantenerlo por 10 minutos.

En ese instante, Naruto volvió a regañara al chico por su actitud.

-Konohamaru, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de actuar como un engreído?. ... Como sea, puedo ver que tienen un buen tiempo de transformación. ... Y con buen tiempo me refiero a que es muy malo, es demasiado corto. ... El lado bueno es que tengo el entrenamiento perfecto para ustedes. ... No se preocupen, no es algo del otro mundo, es fácil.

-Bien Jefe, ¿Que quieres que hagamos?.

Naruto no hizo más que responderle con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quiero que hagan una transformación.

Rápidamente el chico de lentes le preguntó.

-¿Que transformación quiere que hagamos?.

El rubio observo en todas las direcciones para tener una idea sobre cuál iba ser la transformación de los niños.

Pero como vio que no había nada, decidió que era mejor transformarse en alguien conocido.

-Transfórmense en mí. ...

Los niños sin ninguna queja, se transformaron en Naruto, ellos no sabían cuál era el objetivo de dicho entrenamiento, lo cual hizo que Konohamaru le hiciera una pregunta.

-Listo, ¿Ahora qué quiere que hagamos?.

Los niños pensaron que iban haber algo después de la transformación, pero quedaron completamente desilusionados al escuchar la respuesta de Naruto.

-No hay nada más que hacer, es todo.

Los tres estaban completamente confundidos, no sabían porque les había pedido que se transformaran, pero sobre todo, tampoco sabían del porqué no habría más nada del supuesto entrenamiento.

Tanto fue el descontento de los chicos, que la Loli, que estaba transformada en Naruto se enojó con él.

-¿No dijiste que ibas a entrenarnos?.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Naruto le respondió estando completamente relajado, ya que sabía perfectamente que los niños iban a quejarse sobre el entrenamiento.

-Niños, ¿Que habíamos hablado antes sobre que tenían que hacer todo lo que yo decía?. ... No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero ese es el entrenamiento. ... Van a estar transformados en mí por al menos 3 horas. ...

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!. -Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Oiga Jefe, está pidiendo algo imposible, 3 horas es demasiado!. -Decía el chico de la bufanda algo enojado.

Ya de por sí para él, llegar a los 10 minutos era difícil, pero tratar de mantener una transformación por 3 horas, era toda una locura.

-Escuchen. ... Si no logran mantener una transformación por ese lapso de tiempo. ... ¿Cómo esperan aprender más Jutsus?. ... ¿Ustedes no querían que los aburriera con una charla?. ... Pues, ahí está, esto es un entrenamiento.

Moegi sabía perfectamente que estaba completamente pérdida, porque al volver a escuchar que tenía que mantener una transformación más allá de su tiempo límite, iba a ser una tortura.

-Pero 3 horas es mucho, no puedes bajarlo un poco.

En ese instante, Naruto se levantó del suelo algo molesto por la quejadera de los niños.

-Dejen de quejarse. ... Estoy siendo demasiado amable con ustedes, la primera vez tuve que mantener una transformación por más de 48 horas. ... No sé si lo saben, pero yo tuve que deducir y aprender todas las cosas yo solo. ... Descubrí que este es un buen método para aprender a controlar el Chakra sin mucho esfuerzo físico. .. Aunque si no les gusta mi método de entrenamiento. ... Pues, pueden irse.

Tanto Moegi y Udon pensaron en retirarse al ver que el entrenamiento iba hacer muy difícil.

Pero, las ganas de rendirse desaparecieron cuando Konohamaru dio un paso al frente.

-De acuerdo Jefe. ... Voy a mantenerlo por 3 horas, no, por más de 48 horas, como tú lo has hecho. ... Ya verás que tan fuerte soy cuando esto termine.

Naruto luego de escuchar las palabras de motivación del niño, le dio una sonrisa.

-Tampoco exageres, lo de las 48 horas es porque yo era un caso especial. ... De todas maneras, espero que sea verdad sobre que vayas a mantener tu transformación por más de 3 horas. ... El próximo Hokage tiene que ser alguien fuerte que pueda proteger la aldea. ... ¿Y ustedes dos que van hacer?, ¿Se quedan o se van?.

El rubio observó seriamente a los otros dos niños que tuvieron la idea de retirarse, pero ellos al ver la determinación de su compañero Konohamaru, decidieron seguir con el entrenamiento.

-Yo-Yo me quedo. -Decia la niña completamente decidida a continuar con el entrenamiento.

-Supongo que tampoco debería ser tan malo. -Termino de decir el niño de lentes.

Naruto en ese instante había cambiado su mirada seria a una sonrisa pequeña.

Su mirada amenazante claramente no les había hecho efecto, lo cual era bueno para él, ya que no quería que sus pequeños estudiantes le tuvieran miedo.

Pero como era de esperarse, al pasar los 10 minutos, los 3 chicos ya habían llegado a su límite, tanto que se destransformaron cayendo al suelo por el cansancio.

-Sí. ... Su control es totalmente una basura. ... Están desperdiciando demasiado chakra. ...

Y como era de esperarse, las quejas aparecieron, siendo primero Konohamaru, que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le respondió completamente exhausto.

-Es. ... Es. ... Es muy difícil.

-Yo ya no sé si tengo chakra. -Decía el pelinegro acostado en el suelo.

La Loli por otra parte, no pensó que se cansaría tan rápido.

-¿No hay algo más fácil?.

A lo que Naruto le respondió con algo que sabía que los iba a animar.

-No, esto es lo más fácil. ... Pero vean el lado bueno, si logran superar la meta de las 3 horas, caminar por las paredes será pan comido.

Y como era de esperarse, la frase "Caminar por las paredes", había llamado su atención.

-¡¿Caminar por las paredes?!. –Preguntaron los 3 niños al mismo tiempo.

Anteriormente habían visto a ninjas poder caminar por las paredes y el techo, pero nunca supieron que era lo que se tenía que aprender para poder hacerlo.

Les habia motivado tanto su noticia sobre su futura lección, que parecia que el cansancio se les había desvanecido.

-¿Escucharon eso?, si llegamos a mantener la transformación por 3 horas, podremos caminar por las paredes.

Konohamaru parecía estar emocionado por querer llegar a esa etapa del entrenamiento, tanto fue su emoción que ese mismo momento había vuelto a transformarse en Naruto.

Sus compañeros como no querían quedarse atrás, decidieron seguirlo transformándose en el rubio.

Pero como habría de esperarse, lo habían hecho peor que la última vez, ya que ni siquiera habían ni pasado 2 minutos antes de que volvieran a caer al suelo totalmente cansados.

-Felicidades, lo hicieron peor que antes. -Decía Naruto riéndose un poco.

-Estamos muy cansados, no tenemos energías. -Dijo Udon empañando sus lentes por el sudor que le salía de su frente.

-Tampoco me tienen que culpar, digo, yo iba a decir que descansaran, pero ustedes decidieron seguir a Konohamaru. ... Solo mírense, ni siquiera hemos tenido una hora de entrenamiento y ya están a punto de morir. ... No es por presumir ni nada, pero yo daba varias vueltas a toda la aldea sin detenerme llevando mi transformación cuando tenía su edad. ... También con algo de kilos extras, pero ese es tema para otra conversación. ... El caso es que tienen que estar agradecidos porque estoy siendo muy amable con ustedes.

Konohamaru en su mente estaba un poco impresionado, sabía que su Jefe era fuerte, pero no pensaba que sus entrenamientos estuvieran a otro nivel.

-(Ahora entiendo porque el jefe es tan fuerte. ... A este paso, será imposible superarlo).

Luego de unos minutos al ver que los niños no se levantaban del suelo, decidió que era mejor dejar este entrenamiento para otro día, ya que al ver que ya no tenían Chakra, se les iba hacer imposible continuar el entrenamiento.

-Bien chicos, lo han hecho bien hasta ahora, pero no creo que sean capaces de continuar con el entrenamiento, así que lo dejaremos para mañana.

El chico de la bufanda en cambio, quería seguir con el entrenamiento, ya que quería hacerse más fuerte lo más rápido posible.

-No, aun no terminemos. ... Podemos seguir.

Konohamaru se levanto del suelo haciendo una pose de manos para poder transformarse, pero cayó al suelo al por lo cansado que estaba.

Naruto no hizo más que soltar un suspiro al notar la determinación que tenía el chico.

-Konohamaru, no tienes que ser tan terco, esto solo fue el primer día de entrenamiento. ... Deja que tu cuerpo descanse para el entrenamiento de mañana. ...

Udon en su mente se había asustado un poco, al ver que apenas estaba manteniendo el ritmo del entrenamiento.

-(¿Mañana?, Creo que al final voy a morir muy joven).

Moegi por otro lado, estaba algo emocionada al escuchar que también iba a entrenar mañana.

-Espera, ¿Dijiste mañana?, ¿Eso significa que realmente vas a entrenarnos a tiempo completo?.

Ella simplemente estaba emocionada, ya que sin duda era la más débil de la clase, y recibir entrenamiento de alguien que le parecía fuerte, le parecía una buena idea para poder lograr salir de la mediocridad que había sido catalogada por algunos niños.

Si, ella estuvo a punto de abandonar el entrenamiento mucho antes de iniciar, pero con ayuda de sus compañeros, pudo superar sus límites.

Por eso al pensar que alguien lo entrenaría personalmente para que se volviera más fuerte, la llenaba de alegría.

-En realidad, si les digo la verdad, no tenía ganas de entrenarlos en primer lugar. ... Pero viendo lo realmente malos que son, me doy cuenta que realmente necesitan algo de ayuda. ... Aparte de eso, la academia no es muy buena como que digamos. ... Solo te enseña lo básico de lo básico, y eso es algo que puedes aprender en casa sin problemas. ... No se imaginan lo agobiante que tuve que pasar en las horas de historia, por favor, son Ninja-Sensei, ¿Porque hacen la clase más entretenida?, digo, ¿Porque no se transforman, o enseñan un Jutsu de vez en cuando?, ¿Es mucho pedir?. ... Bueno, ya no importa, ¿Quien tiene hambre?.

Konohamaru al escuchar la pregunta de su Jefe, se emociono al pensar que iba a recibir comida gratis.

-¿Nos estas invitando a almorzar?.

A lo que el rubio le respondió con una risa arrogante.

-JA, ¿Acaso tengo cara de beneficencia?. ... Solo estaba preguntando, eso no quería decir que los fuera a invitar de verdad.

Acto seguido, Naruto comenzó a alejarse lentamente del lugar, el grupo de niños se había decepcionado un poco al ver que el rubio no les iba a invitar nada.

Pero al ver que su supuesto Sensei no se había ido del todo, los confundió por completo.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, levántense del suelo, solo era una broma. ... Digamos que tengo suficiente dinero para otros 3 invitados.

El rubio originalmente no tenía pensado invitarlos a almorzar porque siempre estaba corto de efectivo, pero al recordar el dinero que le había robado a Gato, lo hizo reconsiderar su oferta.

-¡El Jefe es el mejor!. -Gritaron los 3 niños al mismo tiempo.

Pero Naruto seguía sin gustarle que le siguieran llamando Jefe, así que los volvió a regañar por esa frase.

-¿Que les dije sobre llamarme Jefe?.

A lo que rápidamente, los niños corrigieron lo que habían dicho.

-Naruto-Sensei es el mejor.

El rubio no hizo más que soltar un suspiro ante sus palabras.

Él sin ninguna razón había accedido a ser el nuevo Sensei de los niños, ya que el simple hecho de pensar que lo habían buscado solo a él para ser su nuevo entrenador, le hacía suponer que nadie más quería entrenarlos.

-(Supongo que tendré que entrenar mas tarde. ... Al menos pude tratar de acostumbrarme al peso estando sentado. ... Espera, hablando de almuerzo, acabo de recordar que ahora no puedo sentarme en los asientos de Ichiraku con mi nuevo peso. ... Supongo que tendré que comer de pie. ... También esperó que estos niños no coman demasiado, no quiero que el dinero de Gato se acabe tan rápido. ...)

Los niños que estaban agotados por haber usado todo su chakra al mantener por mucho tiempo una transformación, se levantaron del suelo como si nada totalmente recuperados al saber que su Jefe les estaba invitando el almuerzo.

Naruto no sabía que había pasado, pero tenía el presentimiento de que los niños habían fingido su cansancio para que los invitara a algo.

Sea cual fuese su plan, al rubio no le dio mucha importancia, y se dirigieron al puesto de Ichiraku.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, los 3 alumnos de Naruto estaban sentados comiendo su respectivos tazones de ramen, mientras que tanto para Teuchi y Ayame, se encontraban extrañados al ver al rubio comer parado sin tomar asiento.

Habían mas asientos disponibles, ellos simplemente no comprendían del porque el rubio no se sentaba en un asiento.

-Eeeehhh. ... Naruto, ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?. -Preguntó Ayame por curiosidad.

-Lo siento, pero parece que no podre hacerlo. ...

Teuchi estaba muy confundido ante las palabras del rubio, los de Ichiraku sabían perfectamente del extraño problema que tenía Naruto sobre su peso anormal, pero ese ya no había sido mas una excusa, ya que anteriormente habían intercambiado todos los asientos por unos más resistentes.

-Vamos Naruto, no me digas que aun estas preocupado por los asientos, has estado aquí muchas veces y por ahora no he notado nada raro en ellos.

Pero el rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza no queriendo sentarse en un asiento por obvias razones.

-Sí, lo sé. ... Pero ahora es diferente. ... Digamos que mi peso ha aumentado. ... Y por aumentado me refiero que se ha duplicado.

Tanto Ayame como el Señor Teuchi, se habían sorprendidos por la revelación del rubio, no podían comprender como era que su peso había sido aumentado, pero lo que si sabían, era que esto iba hacer un gran problema para el chico.

Los niños por otro lado, seguían comiendo a gusto pero al mismo tiempo estaban muy confundidos al no saber de que estaba hablando.

-Jefe, ¿De qué están hablando?, hablan sobre tu peso ha aumentado, pero sigo sin saber que tiene que ver con que aun no te has sentado.

Naruto simplemente soltó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que no les había dicho a los niños sobre su peso, así que para demostrarlo, se sentó en un asiento al lado del chico mientras dejaba su tazón de ramen vacio en la mesa.

-Bueno Konohamaru, no sé si te lo he contado, pero. ... Digamos que tengo la peculiaridad de ser muy pesado a veces. ... Literalmente.

El joven Sarutobi seguía confundido por las palabras de su Jefe, pero antes de que él pudiera responder una pregunta, el asiento donde estaba sentado Naruto, se había doblado por su propio peso haciendo que el rubio se cayese al suelo.

Los niños no podían comprender que eran lo que habían visto, obviamente no podía ser alguna clase de Jutsu o Genjutsu, así que solo podían suponer una cosa, y era que su Sensei era literalmente demasiado pesado.

-Naruto, ¿Cuánto pesas ahora mismo?. –Preguntó Teuchi un poco sorprendido al no saber cuál era el peso actual de Naruto, estas sillas eran sin lugar a duda mucho más resistentes que las primeras que había usado el rubio, y el simple hecho de saber que otra vez tenía la capacidad de dañarlas con solo sentarse, le hacía suponer que el rubio había aumentado mucho su peso.

-Pues, me pesé esta mañana y pesaba unos 384 kilos.

Todos los que estaban en el lugar, se habían sorprendido por el peso actual del rubio, pero los que estaban más sorprendidos, eran los niños, que no se habían percatado en ningún momento el peso que tenia Naruto.

-Jefe, ¿Cómo puedes pesar tanto?, ¿Acaso estas usando pesas?.

A lo que Naruto, aun estando en el suelo, le respondió tratando de levantarse.

-No, no uso pesas. ... Por alguna razón que nadie entiende, mi cuerpo es más pesado de lo normal, posiblemente es un Kekkei Genkai de uno de mis padres.

La mentira sobre el Kekkei Genkai había sido la mejor idea que había tenido nunca, ya que los sellos al ser igual de delgados a una hoja de papel, nadie iba a pensar que estuviera usando pesas debajo de su ropa.

Era algo que los médicos de la aldea quisieron estudiar más afondo, pero Naruto simplemente se negaba a que revisaran su cuerpo, y como él era el único que tenia la última palabra al estar viviendo solo, no podían obligarlo hacer algo que no quería.

Ya habiendo pasado unos minutos luego de explicarles a los niños sobre su mentira sobre la condición de su peso, Naruto ya se encontraba lleno por todo el ramen que había comido.

Nunca antes había comido grandes porciones de ramen por su reducido salario que le daba el Hokage, pero aprovechando que le sobraba el dinero, aprovechó para comer todo el ramen que quisiera.

En estos momentos, él quería comer otra cosa que no fuese el ramen, pero como había tenido que invitar a los niños a almorzar, simplemente no podía ir a otro lugar porque posiblemente lo echarían.

Si, podía usar una simple transformación, pero quería ahorrarse la explicación a los niños del porque iba a entrar a un restaurante transformado en otra persona.

Pero de todas maneras, al rubio le daba igual, ya que el ramen no era tan malo, ya que al estar rodeado de gente que lo respeta y lo valoraba, era un mejor lugar para almorzar.

-¿Y bien Naruto?. ... ¿Perdiste una apuesta o algo así?. –Preguntó Teuchi observando a los niños que aun seguían comiendo su segunda porción de ramen.

El rubio al darse cuenta sobre qué era lo que estaba hablando, soltó una pequeña risa.

-No, no exactamente. ... Es una larga historia, pero digamos que a partir de ahora, soy su nuevo entrenador. ... Su control de Chakra es malo, así que les estoy ayudando a mejorar. ...

El Señor Teuchi estaba feliz por el chico, por general, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a Naruto sonreír de verdad.

-Parece que estás haciendo nuevos amigos. ... Tú vida ya no parece mala después de todo. ... Ahora lo único que te falta en la vida es una novia.

En ese instante, el rubio observó a Ayame con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Una novia?. ... La verdad es que una novia ahora mismo me vendría bien. ... ¿Qué me dices Ayame-chan?, ¿Aceptas mi propuesta de matrimonio de hace 2 semanas?.

Pero Teuchi al escuchar la pregunta, su expresión feliz había cambiado una seria con llamas de ira en sus ojos.

Ayame por otro lado, estaba más preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar más al rubio que a ella.

-Na-Naruto, ¿Cuántas veces te dicho que dejes de hacer esa broma frente a mi padre?.

-Jejeje, es que me hace mucha gracia ver a tu padre enojarse de esa manera. ...

Justo al momento de terminar su frase, Naruto abrazó a la Loli por atrás de su espalda.

\- De todas maneras, no te preocupes. ... La linda Moegi-chan puede ser mi novia si tú no quieres.

-¿Qué-Que?, ¿Yo-Yo?. -La cara de la niña se había puesto un poco roja por la repentina declaración del rubio.

-Naruto, ella aun sigue siendo muy joven. –Ayame sabía que el rubio estaba jugando, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa, ya que hasta el momento, Naruto había sido el único que había coqueteado con ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ... Pero la diferencia de edad no es mucha. ... Aparte de eso, ella es mi alumna, el amor entre alumno y Sensei siempre funciona. ... Además Ayame-Chan, tu ya estas vieja.

En ese instante, Naruto recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de la chica del ramen, su puñetazo había ido tan rápido que nadie lo había visto venir.

En cambio para el rubio, la había visto venir desde un principio, ya que sabía perfectamente que lo que más odiaban las mujeres, eran que alguien les dijera que estaban viejas.

Así que después de haber recibido el golpe, él dejó de abrazar a la Loli para caer al suelo y fingir que su golpe le había dolido.

-¡I-Idiota!. –Decía la chica del ramen enojada pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada, mientras le salía humo de su puño.

Pero luego de unos segundos, Naruto rápidamente se levantó del suelo completamente recuperado.

-Era un chiste Ayame-Chan, no tienes porque enojarte de esa manera. ... Todo el mundo sabe que tu belleza no se puede comparar con las mujeres de toda la aldea.

La chica del ramen se había calmado un poco antes sus palabras, aunque odiaba que Naruto la calmara con palabras dulces.

Pero antes de que ella tuviera la idea de calmarse por completo, el rubio siguió hablando.

-Pero Ayame-Chan, aunque seas la más hermosa del pueblo, si sigues actuando de esa manera, próximamente te convertirás en la gran solterona del pueblo.

Acto seguido ella lo apuntó con un cuchillo de cocina.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!.

Naruto en ese instante se había dado cuenta que se había pasado, estaba consiguiendo calmarla, pero no pudo evitar el reflejo de poder burlarse de alguien.

-Bueno, esa es mi señal para huir. ... Nos vemos mañana niños.

El rubio rápidamente tomó algunos billetes de su bolsillo y lo puso en el mostrador para luego huir del lugar.

No supo exactamente cuánto había pagado, pero lo que si tenía en mente, era que tenía que huir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible antes de que Ayame se enojara aun más.

Hoy sin lugar a duda, había sido el día más normal hasta ahora, Naruto no había tenido ganas de regresar a la aldea después de haber terminado la misión en la tierra de las olas.

Pero este sin duda, había sido uno de los mejores días que había tenido en la aldea desde hace años.

*Varias horas después*

.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas después de lo ocurrido, aprovechando el tiempo que tuvo después de haber ayudado al equipo de Konohamaru, Naruto se dispuso a correr por toda la aldea tratando de acostumbrarse por completo a su nuevo peso, y como era de esperarse, apenas pudo completar la primera vuelta, para luego desplomarse en el suelo.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche, hora del cual, él se encontraba acostado en el suelo completamente cansado, en el mismo lugar de entrenamiento que había estado antes esta tarde.

-(Ay, no puede ser, es más difícil de lo que recuerdo. ... Creo que me pasé con el peso esta vez).

Aumentar su peso por 8 había sido sin lugar a duda, la peor idea que había tenido hasta ahora.

Su cuerpo ahora se encontraba muy pesado, ya que había gastado toda su energía tratando de entrenarse.

-(Ya no importa, esperó que esto valga la pena, necesito aumentar mi velocidad antes de los exámenes Chunin. ... Por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que entre a los exámenes Chunin?. ... Recuerdo las etapas del examen, pero no recuerdo exactamente cómo fue que entre).

Los recuerdos del anime ya se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco, tanto que el rubio ya no sabía cuando iba a olvidarlo todo.

Si, su lista ayudaba, pero solo estaban los momentos importantes, y eso era un gran problema.

Pero antes de que él pudiera pensar en una mejor idea para recordar más cosas del anime, alguien le habló.

-Hola Dobe, te estaba buscando todo el día, ¿Dónde estabas?, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

El rubio no esperaba encontrarse con el Uchiha el día de hoy, y menos que él lo estuviera buscando.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero ahora mismo no tengo, recuerda que la paga de la misión de ayer fue una miseria.

Naruto no sabía qué era lo que quería el pelinegro, pero la excusa sobre el dinero siempre era bueno decirla de primera por si acaso.

-¿Dinero?. ... Bueno, si, fue muy poco, pero no me refiero a eso. ... Necesito un favor.

El rubio no sabía a qué se refería con lo de necesitar un favor, pero luego de unos segundos para levantarse del suelo, supo que era lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Un favor?. ... Ya te he dicho que mis clones versión "Naruko" no están a la venta. ... Pero si me haces una buena oferta, puede que cambie de opinión.

El Uchiha en ese momento se enojó un poco por haberle hecho recordar la prueba de Kakashi.

-¡Dobe!, ¡No me refería a eso!, ¡Me refería a otra cosa!. ...

Naruto por otro lado, no podía parar de reír por la actitud del Uchiha, pero al ver que su compañero estaba algo tenso, supo que algo estaba pasando.

-Vale de acuerdo, ¿Que necesitas?.

-Escucha, necesito practicar una conversación con alguien de confianza.

-¿Y porque no hablas con Mikoto-Chan?. -Preguntó el rubio por curiosidad.

A lo que Sasuke le respondió tragando un poco de saliva.

-Es a ella con quien tengo que hablar. ...

El rubio al escuchar su respuesta, estaba tratando de no reírse, pero se le hacía imposible.

-Jajaja, ¿Acaso te metiste en problemas?. ... ¿Aun le tienes miedo a Mikoto-Chan?.

El Uchiha solo pudo avergonzarse por la verdad que estaba diciendo su compañero, no se había metido en problemas, pero lo que si era verdad, era que aun le daba miedo ver a su madre enojada.

-Por favor Dobe, a ti también te da miedo. ... Pero no, no me metí en problemas. ... Es otra cosa. ... Es que eres la única persona aparte de mí que sabe cómo actúa ella.

Naruto no comprendía que era lo que su compañero le iba a decir a su madre, pero sea lo que fuese, estaba poniendo nervioso al Uchiha.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. ... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti de todas maneras?.

-Es simple, necesito que te transformes en mi madre para yo poder practicar lo que le voy a decir.

El rubio por lo general, no le interesaba los secretos que tuviera el Uchiha, pero en la manera en cómo se estaba comportando, estaban haciendo que le entraran ganas de saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Está bien, me transformare en Mikoto-Chan, aunque si te digo la verdad, lo qué vayas a decirle, no creo que vaya ser para tanto.

Pero justo en ese instante, Sasuke lo interrumpió antes de que hiciera su transformación.

-No, espera, aquí no. ... Mejor vayamos a otro lugar. ... Si te transformas en mi madre justo en este lugar, harás que recuerde la vergüenza que tuve que pasar en la prueba de Kakashi por tu culpa.

Naruto en ese momento volvió a aguantarse la risa, al recordar la trampa que había hecho en la prueba de cascabeles.

Él no había esperado que Sasuke usara a su madre en la transformación, pero sin lugar a duda, había sido una buena fuente de inspiración a la hora de extorsionar al pelinegro.

-Bueno, hacia donde quieres que vayamos entonces. –Decía Naruto entre dientes tratando de no reírse.

Para Sasuke obviamente no tenía muchas opciones hacia dónde ir, ya que al haber estado siendo acosado con anterioridad por las chicas de su clase, no sabía exactamente cuál sería el mejor lugar para practicar, pero sabía que al menos tenía un lugar seguro.

Luego de unos minutos, sin que el rubio supiera exactamente qué era lo que su compañero le iba a decir a su madre, ambos llegaron a Ichiraku.

Pero para sorpresa de Sasuke, el rubio no le apetecía entrar no sabiendo lo que había pasado esta tarde.

-Oye, ¿No vas a entrar?.

A lo que Naruto le respondió tragando un poco de saliva.

-Digamos que si entro, posiblemente Ayame me maté, aunque no si se ya le habrá pasado el enojo.

Para el Uchiha, esto no era ninguna sorpresa, ya que estaba acostumbrado escuchar que su compañero había hecho enojar a la chica del ramen.

Pero eso no iba a detener a Sasuke, él realmente quería poder practicar lo que iba a decir, así que tuvo que usar su arma secreta.

-Te invitó un tazón de ramen si me ayudas a practicar.

El rubio tras escuchar que había comida gratis, supo que lo que tenía que decir su compañero era muy importante, ya que él no era de invitarle a algo de comida, por el simple hecho de ser un tragón.

-¿Tazón de Ramen?. ... De acuerdo, tú nunca me invitas ramen, ¿Cual es el problema?, ¿Tienes fiebre?, ¿Te están amenazando?, ¿Tienes una enfermedad del corazón que no puede ser curada pero uno de tus hijos llegara del futuro para salvarte dándote una medicina especial, pero dicha máquina del tiempo fue robada por un insecto verde de otra línea temporal que Digievoluciona cada vez que se come un androide?.

El Uchiha ya estaba acostumbrado de escuchar todas las ridiculeces de su compañero, pero esto sin lugar a duda, había sido lo más extraño que había dicho hasta ahora.

-¿Qué?. ... Dobe, deja de decir estupideces.

Para Sasuke ya daba igual cuanto tiempo llevara conociendo al rubio, con lo que él había dicho, le había hecho suponer que jamás iba a poder comprenderlo.

-Entonces, ¿Que es la conversación que quieres practicar?. ... No sé si te abras dado cuenta, pero no estamos solos del todo. –Dijo Naruto señalando a Teuchi que estaba detrás del mostrador.

A lo que el viejo los saludo con la mano.

-Hola muchachos.

Los dos le saludaron de vuelta, el lugar estaba vacío, lo cual era una suerte para Sasuke.

Así que con una rápida mirada hacia afuera, decidió actuar de una vez.

-Aprovechemos que a esta hora no viene nadie.

En ese momento, Sasuke cerró los ojos y respiro hondo para tratar de calmarse y pensar sobre lo que iba a decir.

Pero fue sacado de lugar cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿hay algo que quieras hablar conmigo?.

El Uchiha al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba su madre, pero, estaba en traje de baño dándole a suponer que había sido Naruto, que se había transformado antes de tiempo.

-¡Maldita sea Dobe!, ¡No estoy jugando!.

El rubio en cambio, siguió con el juego, tanto que comenzó a llorar aun transformada en Mikoto.

-No me grites. ... Mi propio hijo es muy malo conmigo. ... Como es posible que le grites a la persona que te dio a luz, y sufrió mucho dolor para traerte a este mundo. ...

Sasuke no parecía estar muy contento con la transformación del rubio.

Naruto tras ver que su compañero no estaba feliz, decidió volver a la normalidad.

-Está bien está bien, de acuerdo, si tú lo dices. ... Me transformare en Mikoto-Chan sin cosas pervertidas.

Con la transformación que Naruto había hecho de Mikoto en traje de baño, se dio cuenta que ahora iba hacer más complicado hablarle.

-No, es mejor así. ... Con la transformación es más difícil.

A lo que Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón, no quiero matar al Teuchi con otra de mis transformaciones.

Sasuke no comprendía que quiso decir su compañero con aquellas palabras, ya que al ver que el señor Teuchi no estaba en el mostrador, lo hizo confundirse aun más.

Pero lo que Sasuke no sabía, era que Teuchi estaba desmayado en el suelo detrás del mostrador con una hemorragia nasal por haber visto la transformación de Mikoto en traje de baño.

-Bueno, mejor comienzo. ... Solo actúa como mi madre pero sin transformarte en ella, ¿De acuerdo?

Luego de un asentimiento por parte del rubio, Sasuke continúo.

-Incluso ahora es difícil con solo imaginarlo. ... Bueno, voy a empezar. ... Eh, Mamá. ... Tengo algo importante que decirte. ...

En ese momento, el rubio, con una voz afeminada, le respondió a su compañero.

-¿Ocurre algo Sasuke-Kun?, ¿Alguien te está molestando en la escuela?, dime quien es y le partiré las piernas.

El Uchiha se había sorprendido de lo bien que el rubio conocía a su madre, supo que la conocía, pero no esperaba que a la perfección.

-Dobe, no exageres. ... Bueno sigo. ... Eeehh. ... Mamá. ... Yo. ... Yo quiero. ... Quiero presentarte a alguien. ...

Naruto tras escuchar las palabras de nerviosismo que había dicho su amigo, se dio cuenta lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Y con una sonrisa, le habló con un tono de voz burlón.

-No puede ser. ... ¿Es realmente lo que creo que es?, ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes novia y tienes miedo de lo que pueda decir tu madre?.

Sasuke estaba avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo enojado por su miedo a su madre.

-Me da vergüenza, ¿Si?. ... Ella ha estado sospechando mucho de mí últimamente, que incluso entra a mi habitación para investigar lo que está pasando, y yo necesito parar con eso de una vez.

El rubio simplemente suspiro ante sus palabras, ya que realmente no era para tanto las cosas que Sasuke, le iba a decir a su madre.

-Vamos, solo relájate. ... Dime, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer Mikoto-Chan aparte de abrazarte y mostrar tus fotos de bebé a tu novia?. ... Si lo piensas bien, veras que no es para tanto. ... Pero ya fuera de juegos, si me dices quien es tu novia, puede que se te haga más fácil practicar. ...

El Uchiha no sabía si decirlo o no, ya que no quería darle más munición a su compañero a la hora de burlarse de él.

-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?.

El rubio sin lugar a duda, quería saber quién era la novia de Sasuke, nunca antes había pasado en el anime, y le daba curiosidad como esto iba afectar en el futuro.

-Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que soy bueno guardando secretos. ... Además, yo te conté todos mis secretos en la tierra de las olas, mínimo deberías tener más confianza en mí.

Naruto había tenido razón en algo, y era que es bueno guardando secretos, así que sin mucho esfuerzo, el pelinegro decidió contarlo.

-De acuerdo. ... Lo diré. ...

Y tras haber respirado hondo, disparó su respuesta.

-Eh. ... ¿Sabes quién es la chica de cabello corto que siempre se sentaba al lado de la puerta en la academia?.

El Uchiha había dicho su respuesta en forma de pregunta ya que aun le costaba decir quién era, pero conociendo a Naruto, y sabiendo que habían estado en la misma clase, supo que iba a saber de quien hablaba.

Lo cual él realmente estaba en lo cierto, ya que el rubio había puesto los ojos como platos.

La mente de Naruto se había quebrado como un espejo al saber perfectamente quien era esa persona, tanto que había tragado un poco de saliva aun sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-No. ... No. ... No. ... No-no-no puede ser. ... Es-es imposible. ... ¿En se-serio me lo dices de verdad?. ...

Sasuke simplemente asintió con su cabeza estando un poco sonrojado, ya que por obra del destino, la persona que había mencionado el Uchiha, había entrado al establecimiento.

Rápidamente Naruto se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta que había entrado alguien, y por motivos de reflejo, le disparo su pregunta a la chica.

-¿Es en serio?. ... No puede ser, ¿Realmente eres la novia de Sasuke?.

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, era algo totalmente inesperado.

La chica por otro lado, le contestó con su tartamudeo caracteristico.

-Ve-veo que al fin se lo co-contaste a alguien Sa-Sasuke-Kun. -Decía Hinata con la cara completamente roja.

-(¿Que fue lo que pasó?. ... ¿Cómo fue que esto ocurrió?. ... ¿Me estoy equivocando en algo?. ... No, no me estoy equivocando. ... En el anime, Hinata siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba con Naruto, y a veces se desmayaba. ... Veamos, repasemos que hice para que se enamorara de Naruto. ... Primero, los brabucones, la salve de ellos. ... Luego. ... Y Luego. ... EEEEHHH. ... No paso más nada. ... Ni siquiera yo sé porque ella estaba enamorada del Naruto original. ... Es eso o no me acuerdo. ... El caso es que, ¿Ella es novia de Sasuke?. ... ¡¿Que está pasando Doctor García?!).

La mente de Naruto haba explotado por completo, jamás en su vida pudo haber imaginado que esto sucediera.

Sasuke por otro lado, al ver que su compañero se había quedado en silencio por mucho tiempo, le hizo suponer que se había sorprendido demasiado, lo cual era raro ya que para él, ya que era muy raro ver al rubio sorprendido.

-Oye, Naruto, ¿Acaso te has impresionado demasiado?. ... Te quedaste mirando a la nada como por 5 minutos.

El rubio en ese instante, volvió a la realidad pestañeando varias veces aun tratando de estar consiente por la tremenda información que había recibido.

-¿Ah?, ¿Yo-Yo-Yo?, Es-Estoy bien. ...

Sasuke al contrario, sabía que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo, ya que no era normal para él que su compañero se pusiera nervioso.

Pero conociéndolo perfectamente, supo que su compañero estaba tratando de hacerle una broma.

-Dobe, si estas pensando en una manera de burlarte de mí, me asegurare de enterrarte vivo en el momento en el que te vayas a dormir.

Pero justo en ese momento, Hinata lo detuvo para suavizar un poco las cosas.

-No creo que deberías re-regañarlo mucho, Sa-Sasuke-Kun.

Naruto ni siquiera tenía pensado hacerle una broma a Sasuke, él estaba más pensando más sobre su nueva situación que cualquier otra cosa.

-(Pues, ¿Que puedo decir?. ... A la mierda el NaruHina. ... Pero, ¿Porque me siento mal?. ... ¿Sera porque rechace el Naruhina desde un principio?. ... Simplemente lo hice porque no quería que alguien tan tímida como ella se enamorase de alguien como yo. ... Pero aun así. ... Me siento más vacio que antes. ... Creo que ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de mi decisión. ... Genial, ahora estoy celoso de Sasuke. ...)

Naruto se estaba agobiando un poco por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía que pensar en la realidad, pensar en negativo no iba ayudar mucho.

-(Vamos Dani, no pienses en eso. ... Tienes que estar feliz por tu amigo. ... Deja de pensar en cosas malas sobre qué quieres matarlo, él no tiene la culpa. ... Recuerda, no es el Sasuke del anime, este es un nuevo Sasuke, es buena persona, a veces es un presumido, no te lo voy a negar, pero tiene algo importante. ... No es un emo, y es un buen amigo. ... Hinata estará bien con él. ... Aun que lo único que puedo decir, es que el anime de Boruto se fue a la mierda. ... Pero eso no te debería interesar, ya que ni viste ese anime. ... Recuerda, hay más chicas en el mundo, no hay porque preocuparse, estarás bien. ... Espera un segundo. ... Si Sasuke se queda con Hinata. ... ¿Entonces yo me quedare con la plana de Sakura?. ... No por favor, no me quiero ni imaginar la paliza que me daría todas las mañanas. ... Preferiría quedarme con Moegi y hacer que me persiga la ONU, que quedarme con Sakura).

El rubio no parecía buena idea tener que estar casada con Sakura, si, le gustaba burlarse de ella a modo de juego, pero sería muy aburrido todo eso si se terminase pronto.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, el Uchiha no parecía estarle gustando como se estaba comportando su compañero, ya que había pasado tiempo desde que volvió a hablar.

-¡Dobe!, ¡Como estés pensando una manera de decírselo a mi madre antes que yo!, ¡juro que te matare!.

Naruto tenía que olvidarse de la idea de un futuro extraño con Sakura, así que al escuchar la frase del pelinegro, obtuvo la idea de cómo relajarse a su manera, del cual era, tener la oportunidad de burlarse de su compañero.

Así que luego de unos segundos, le respondió a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

-Oye, es una buena idea, Mikoto-Chan le gustaría saber esa noticia.

-¡Naruto!. -Decía Sasuke extendiendo sus manos fingiendo ahorcar al rubio.

El rubio al ver la mirada asesina de Sasuke, señaló a la Ojiperla aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Oye Hinata, ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar ser la novia de este chico?.

Ella en ningún momento había esperado tal pregunta, así que al tratar de responder la pregunta, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos algo nerviosa.

-Bu-Bueno, Es-Es que yo es-estaba. ...

Sasuke por otro lado, no iba a permitir que Naruto siguiera con su juego, y para evitar que le siguiera preguntando, se puso enfrente de Hinata.

-Dobe, no es asunto tuyo. ... Además, ella no tiene porque responder a tu pregunta.

Pero por alguna razón que la pareja no comprendía, Naruto les respondió algo molesto.

-Claro que si tiene que hacerlo. ... Ella es mi rival. ...

Ambos estaban completamente confundidos, no sabían a qué se refería con lo de "rival", o sobre su cambio brusco en su personalidad.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, Naruto volvió a señalar a Hinata, pero fingiendo estar enojado.

-Hinata, ¿Cómo pudiste robarme a mi Sasuke-Kun?. ...

-¿Ro-Robar?. –Preguntó la Ojiperla aun más confundida no sabiendo cómo responder.

Ella había hablado con Naruto anteriormente en la academia, pero apenas lo conocía, tanto que no sabía cuál era realmente su personalidad.

Sasuke le había contado que el rubio era alguien impredecible, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan lejos.

-Dobe, ¿De qué estás hablando?.

Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera seguir con sus preguntas, Naruto se había transformado en su lado femenino.

-Sasuke-Kun, pensé que teníamos algo especial.

Y sin que el Uchiha se lo esperase, el rubio, alias "Naruko", ya se encontraba abrazándolo.

-¡Noooo!, ¡Dobe! ¡Suéltame!.

El Uchiha había sido atrapado en el fuerte abrazo de Naruko, él intentaba separarse del abrazo, pero se le hacía imposible.

La rubia al ver que Sasuke estaba forcejeando para salir de su abrazo, lo observó directamente a los ojos con cara triste.

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿Que no me amas?. ... En la academia siempre me estabas retando a una pelea para estar más cerca de mí.

El Uchiha gritó mientras aun forcejeaba, pero aun seguía sin tener éxito.

-¡Es falso! ¡No le creas Hinata! ¡No lo hacía por ese motivo!.

Naruko, al ver lo nervioso que estaba su compañero, prosiguió a contar su primer combate que tuvieron en el salón de clases cuando fueron castigados.

-Por favor Sasuke-Kun, ¿Acaso olvidaste aquel día en que tire tus pantalones por la ventana?, ¿No te acuerdas de lo ansioso que estabas cuando estábamos solos?.

Había sido una verdad ligeramente cambiada, pero no detuvo a Hinata choquearse por la revelación, ya que nunca había sabido cómo era que Sasuke había perdido los pantalones ese día en la academia.

-¿Qué-que-que-que?, ¿Eso-Eso fue lo que realmente pasó?.

Ella pensaba que Sasuke posiblemente había estado del otro lado, y que con su sola presencia, había le había robado el novio al rubio.

Todo esto no era más que malos entendidos, de los cuales, Naruto le estaba haciendo mucha gracia.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha había recordado el día donde Naruto lo había traumado, tanto fue así, que activo su Sharingan estando muy enojado.

-¡Te voy a matar Dobe!.

-De acuerdo, esa es mi señal para irme.

Naruko en ese instante soltó a Sasuke para salir corriendo del lugar, él no sabía que tan enojado estaba el Uchiha, pero sabía que si había activado el Sharingan, era porque realmente estaba enojado.

Naruto podía mantener una pelea contra él, pero estando limitado por su peso, simplemente no quiso jugar más con su suerte.

-¡Narutooo!, ¡No huyas o será peor!.

El rubio no esperó que Sasuke lo fuera a perseguir.

Pero eso no era ningún problema, ya que al tener mucha experiencia en robar comida, supo cómo deshacerse de sus perseguidores.

-(Pobre Sasuke, espero no haber arruinado su relación. ... De todas maneras, si sigue enojado, le diré a Hinata que estaba jugando y ya está). ... Oye Sasuke, nos vemos mañana, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

Acto seguido aparecieron 10 clones alrededor de Naruto, y como lo había hecho siempre, todos se dispersaron.

El Uchiha estaba enojado por no haber tenido la oportunidad de entrenar con sus ojos, no podía hacerle un seguimiento a Naruto, así que tuvo que resignarse a dejarlo a escapar.

-Menudo idiota, solo espero que Hinata no piense mal de mí. ... Mierda, la he dejado sola en Ichiraku.

Sasuke rápidamente comenzó a correr en dirección hacia Ichiraku al ver que había dejado sola a su novia.

Hacía tiempo que no la veía, y este había sido el peor momento para no aprovecharlo.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Naruto.

El rubio había llegado a su hogar completamente exhausto.

Todo el día de hoy había sido muy pesado para él por haber tenido que entrenar todo el día con sus pesas.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se acostó en el sofá que tenia en la sala.

-(Este ha sido el día más curioso de todos. ... Primero los niños querían que los entrenase, y segundo, Hinata está con Sasuke. ... Era de esperarse, en la academia no hable mucho con ella).

El rubio en ese momento ya se estaba arrepintiendo de sus decisiones que había tomado por lo largo de su vida, pero ya no había nada que hacer, y arrepentirse no solucionaría nada.

Pero luego de meditarlo por unos segundos, él pensó que era mejor dejarlo de esa manera, ya que al final de todo, hubieron cosas buenas en sus malas decisiones.

O eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que de un momento a otro, el sofá en donde estaba acostado, se rompió como sin nada.

-Sí. ... Creo que debí recordar el asunto de mi pesó. ...

Pero Naruto estaba tan cansado que no se movió del lugar, tanto era su cansancio, que se durmió arriba del sofá medio roto.

*Al día siguiente*

.

El rubio ya se encontraba en el lugar acordado por Kakashi para comenzar hacer mas misiones diarias.

Él había llegado temprano, así que era el único que estaba en el lugar.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que Kakashi iba a llegar tarde como siempre, pero después de haber desayunado, él ya no tenía nada mejor que hacer aparte de seguir acostumbrándose a su nuevo peso.

Luego de unos minutos, alguien había llegado, había sido su compañera, la chica pelirosada con quien el rubio le gustaba burlarse.

-(¿Es el primero en llegar?. ... ¿Sasuke-Kun no está por aquí?. ... No quiero estar sola con él. ...)

Sakura en su mente no sabría si acercarse o no a Naruto.

Aun le tenía en su mente lo despiadado que podía ser el rubio cuando se trataba de hacer sufrir a las personas.

Sin lugar a duda, la masacre que él había hecho en el puente en la tierra de las olas, la habia traumatizado un poco.

Si, la había salvado de morir, pero el temor de decir algo equivocado, le daba un poco de miedo.

Naruto luego de unos segundos de estar pensando en su mente, se percata de la presencia de su compañera.

-Hola Sakura. ...

Ella simplemente apartó la vista, no sabía que decir, no quería estar solo con un potencial asesino en masa.

Hubo algunos segundos incómodos, hasta que el rubio le disparó una pregunta que había tenido desde hace más de una semana.

-Sakura. ... ¿Te doy miedo?. ...

Esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a la pelirosada, por supuesto que tenía miedo al estar simplemente cerca de él, pero obviamente no iba a decírselo a la cara por temor a morir.

Pero Naruto al ver que no había respuesta, lo tomo como un "Si".

-¿Quieres que me vaya?. ...

"Por supuesto que sí", era lo que pensaba Sakura, pero aun así, no quería decir algo incorrecto.

No volviendo a tener respuesta, Naruto volvió a hablar.

-Se que tienes miedo de hablarme. ... Se te nota desde la misión en la tierra de las olas desde que mate a todos los bandidos de Gato con la espada de Zabuza. ...

El rubio solo quería una respuesta, un ruido, una afirmación, algo.

Él pensaba que su compañera tenía tanto miedo a responderle, que simplemente dejo la conversación para tratar de irse a otro lugar.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella le respondió a los pocos segundos.

-Lo siento. ... Si me das miedo. ... (¿Qué?, ¿Porque dije eso?, ¿Se va a enojar por lo que dije?).

Luego de unos segundos de un silencio incómodo, Naruto simplemente soltó un suspiro algo cansado, para luego comenzar a hablar.

-Al menos dijiste algo. ...

Tras decir esas palabras, él la observó directamente a los ojos.

-Escucha. ... No hace falta que me tengas miedo. ... Ya puedes relajarte un poco. ... ¿No recuerdas lo que ocurrió en la prueba de Kakashi?. ...

Ella simplemente se le quedó observando recordando perfectamente el peor día de su vida.

-(¿Relajarme?, ese había sido el peor día de mi vida cuando tuvimos que hacer esa transformación tan vergonzosa).

El rubio al no volver a obtener respuesta, volvió a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tú y Sasuke se pusieron enfrente de mí para protegerme de Kakashi?. ... Si, al final resultó ser un engaño. ... Pero el caso es que, nunca antes alguien me había defendido de esa manera. ... Por eso me prometí que a partir de ese día, protegería a mi equipo, justo como lo hicieron conmigo. ... Porque, eso hacen los amigos, ¿Verdad?.

En ese instante, Sakura recordó las veces que el rubio la había salvado de ser asesinada.

-(¿Amigos?. ... ¿Naruto realmente me toma como una amiga?).

Pero el rubio al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, le propuso algo a su compañera de equipo.

-Sakura, si de verdad verdad quieres que me vaya del equipo. ... Solo tienes que decirlo. ... No quiero poner incomodo a nadie.

Acto seguido, él cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta.

Ella por otro lado, seguía divagando en su mente sobre la propuesta que le estaba diciendo Naruto, simplemente era algo extraño.

-(¿Tanto le importa mi opinión?. ... ¿De verdad se va a ir si le digo que si?).

La pelirosada obviamente aun tenía algo de miedo sobre elegir alguna respuesta, así que luego de algunos segundos sin respuestas, Naruto soltó un suspiro para luego darle la espalda.

-No importa. ... Supongo que era de esperarse. ... No te preocupes, le diré a Kakashi que me saldré del equipo por motivos personales, así no tendrás que decir nada.

Sakura estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, no esperaba que su compañero realmente tuviera la capacidad de dejar a su equipo atrás por no querer incomodarla.

Así que después de que Naruto diera algunos pasos para irse, ella lo detuvo.

-No hace falta que te vayas.

Sakura podría tenerle miedo, pero al ver que Naruto se había resignado a salvarla tantas veces a pesar de haberlo golpeado una multitud de veces, le hacía suponer que el rubio, no podría ser una mala persona, o que realmente era un idiota.

-¿No te doy miedo?. –Preguntó el chico después de haberse dado la vuelta para observarla.

A lo que ella, después de tragar un poco de saliva, soltó su respuesta apartando la vista.

-No, bueno si, pero. ... Solo porque aun no estoy acostumbrada. ... No quiero ser la culpable de que te hayas ido del equipo por mi culpa. ...

El rubio se sintió feliz por dentro, desde un principio supo que Sakura tenía miedo de él mismo.

Él no quería que las misiones a partir de ahora fueran más complicadas por culpa de su presencia, así que pensó en una mejor manera para irse del equipo.

Incluso, ya había planeado como hacer el examen Chunin sin un equipo completo, aunque no lo tenía planeado del todo.

La tensión por parte de Sakura, parecía incomodarle un poco, pero Naruto sabía perfectamente cómo solucionarlo.

Pero como era de esperarse, iba a animar el ambiente a su manera, así que luego de unos segundos para ver que su compañera siguiera un poco tensa, comenzó a hablarle en un tono de voz burlón.

-Ah, entiendo. ... Quieres que tu primer amor este cerca de ti, ¿verdad?.

Ella al escuchar la pregunta, le salió una vena de enojo en su cabeza.

-¿Que dijiste?.

En ese instante, Naruto supo que lo había conseguido demasiado rápido, pero no quería dejar de seguir, así que continúo con su personalidad relajada.

-No tienes que ocultarlo Sakura, lo sé. ... Es insoportable tener la idea de ser alejada de mí. ... Pero no te preocupes, no me iré. ...

-¡Naruto!. ...

La pelirosada ya tenía los ojos en blanco, mientras que un aura asesina la rodeaba.

Quería golpear al rubio que tenía enfrente, pero aunque estuviese enojada, seguía teniendo el miedo de lo que ocurriría si golpeaba al chico.

-Ah, por cierto, si quieres darme otro beso, puedes hacerlo, estoy siempre disponible cariño.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera seguir hablando, Sakura ya había explotado con esa frase, ya que la había hecho recordar el segundo momento más vergonzoso de su vida, cuando había besado accidentalmente a su compañero por culpa de Ino.

Ella ya no le importaba ser asesinada por el rubio si él se llegase a enojar, ella quería descargar su ira contra el chico que la había molestado desde hace varias semanas, de las cuales, se había escapado con el uso de sus clones.

La pelirosada no sabía si se trataba de un clon o no, pero quería a molerlo a golpes si o si, así que al ver que el rubio no se movía del lugar, corrió para golpéalo directamente en la cara.

-¡Idiotaaaaaaaaa!. –Decía la pelirosada aun extiendo su brazo, después de haber conectado su puño con la cara del rubio.

Naruto había volado a unos pocos centímetros del lugar de donde estaba, sin duda, hubiera salido volando de la aldea si no fuera sido por el peso que llevaba encima.

Ella estaba sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido, esperaba que este Naruto fuese un clon, pero este no había sido el caso.

-(¿Qué?, ¿Era real?. ...)

-Oye Sakura, eso duele, tienes la mano pesada. -Dijo el rubio levantándose del suelo con una mano en la cara.

-No estés jugando conmigo, ¿Porque no desapareciste?.

Sakura estaba algo temerosa por haber golpeado a su peligroso compañero, al pensar que Naruto podría ser un clon, pensó que no habría consecuencias, pero en realidad, no hubo nada de eso.

-Un momento, ¿Pensaste que era un clon?. ... Pues no, soy el real.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás ignorando lo que había dicho.

-¿Por-Porque te dejaste golpear?.

El chico simplemente le respondió con un suspiro.

-Simple, era para que dejaras de tenerme miedo. ... Además, desde un principio supe que querías desahogarte por todas las bromas que te he hecho en las últimas semanas. ...

Ella no podía comprenderlo del todo, ¿Que era lo que quería?, ¿Que tenia ella que le podía interesar a alguien como él?, era algo que la pelirosada no podía entenderlo.

-Naruto, ¿Tanto te interesa tener mi amistad?.

A lo que el chico, con una pequeña sonrisa, le respondió.

-Digamos que no tengo muchos amigos. ... Además, es divertido fastidiarte a ti y a Sasuke.

La pelirosada por otro lado, volvió a apretar su puño en señal de que quería golpearlo otra vez.

-¡¿Quieres que te golpee de nuevo?!.

Ella lo había dicho en modo de prueba para ver si su compañero estaba diciendo la verdad, pero de nuevo fue sorprendida al ver que el rubio había dado un paso hacia atrás con una risa nerviosa.

La chica aun no podía entender como era que su rubio compañero le gustara recibir amenazas de ella, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, él podría darle una paliza sin avisar.

Sakura quería preguntárselo, pero en ese instante, Sasuke había llegado a la zona de encuentro.

-Hola, ¿Kakashi no ha llegado?.

Tras la pregunta, Sakura cambio su personalidad demoniaca, a una alegre.

-Hola Sasuke-kun. ... Ya sabes cómo es nuestro Sensei, siempre llega tarde, y posiblemente este no va ser la excepción.

El Uchiha aprovechando que Kakashi aun no había llegado, se puso enfrente del rubio para confrontarlo por lo que había ocurrido ayer.

-Dobe, aun me debes lo que ocurrió ayer.

El rubio por otro lado, se hizo el loco fingiendo no recordar nada.

-¿Ayer?. ... No sé de qué estás hablando.

Naruto simplemente apartó la mirada mientras sonreía de manera maliciosa, dándole a entender a Sasuke, que otra vez estaba jugando.

-Dobe, no te hagas el idiota, tuviste suerte de que pudiera convencerla de que era una broma, para la próxima, no me metas en ese juego.

Sasuke parecía estar un poco molesto, pero el rubio por otro lado, seguía jugando sabiendo que su compañero no le podía hacer nada porque sabía su secreto mas reciente.

-Ah, entiendo, creo que estás hablando de Naruko, lo siento, pero no puedes culparme por lo que Naruko haga.

El rubio parecía estarse divirtiendo, pero su diversión iba en aumento cuando Sakura soltó una pregunta.

-¿Ayer?, ¿Naruko?. ... ¿Qué ocurrió ayer?.

A lo que Naruto le respondió como si nada.

-Es una larga historia. ... Resulta que ayer, Sasuke me dijo que tiene. ...

Pero antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando, el Uchiha se puso enfrente de su compañera.

-No le hagas caso, no es nada, no le dije nada, recuerda que el Dobe dice cualquier cosa para hacernos enojar.

El pelinegro estaba completamente alterado por lo que su compañero había estado a punto de revelar, él no quería que nadie supiera de su secreto, si todo el mundo se enterase que el segundo Uchiha que aun mantenía su línea de sangre tenía una novia, habría una posibilidad de que dicha novia, fuera acosada por todo el mundo.

Él pensaba que Naruto tuviera la dicha de guardar su secreto, así que pensó que no sería ningún problema, hasta que vio que estuvo a punto de revelarlo.

O eso era lo que el Uchiha pensaba, hasta que el rubio siguió con su conversación.

-Sasuke, solo iba a decir que ya tienes el Sharingan. ... Es algo que ella debe saber en caso de que tengamos misiones fuera de la aldea, no sé porque te alteras de esa manera.

Naruto ya lo tenía todo planeado, era tan bueno en poner excusas, que está en particular, era muy fácil de ocultar.

El Uchiha no parecía estar harto de las constantes bromas, ya que siendo sinceros, era el único quien lo hacía enojar a veces.

-Como odio cuando buscas una manera de fastidiarme.

El rubio simplemente se rió antes sus palabras.

-Jejeje, si te digo la verdad, es muy sencillo hacerlo.

El ambiente en el lugar había sido como una montaña rusa, primero había un ambiente de miedo, seguido de ira, para luego pasar a uno vergonzoso, para finalizar con uno calmado.

El equipo 7 no podía negar que su equipo era totalmente caótico si se refería a personalidades, y todo por parte de su rubio compañero, aunque no podía negar era el único que movía al equipo con sus constantes burlas hacia ellos.

Mientras tanto, Naruto aun seguía pensando cual era el problema de que Sasuke quisiera mantener su novia en secreto.

-(Aun no lo entiendo. ... Veamos, si Hinata es hija del líder del clan Hyuga, ¿Cual sería problema habría si su padre se enterara que es novia del supuesto último de los Uchiha?. ... Si mal lo recuerdo, creo que hasta le gustaría que fuera así. ... Bien, queda descartado, sigamos pensando. ... Puede que no quiere que las demás chicas odien a Hinata, digo, muchas chicas van por él, posiblemente la quieran muerta si revelara su secreto. ... Aunque, yo pienso que las únicas que podría morirse con esa noticia, serian Ino y Sakura cuando lo sepan. ... Me pregunto que pasara. ... ¿Explotaran de ira?, ¿Se pondrán a llorar?, ¿Se convertirán en unas Yandere acosadoras que mataran a todas las chicas que se acerquen a su Sasuke-Kun?. ... Oye, no suena tan mal, ¿Por qué yo no tengo a una Yandere?. ...)

Pasaron alrededor de una hora esperando al peliblanco, del cual, no parecía haber rastro de este, hasta llegar al punto en el que el Sakura ya se estaba agobiando.

-Esto ya es el colmo, Kakashi-Sensei realmente se pasó esta vez. ... ¿Porque siempre llega tarde?. ...

Ya habían pasado más de 3 semanas desde que Kakashi era su nuevo Sensei, por lo general, siempre llegaba tarde a las reuniones de equipo, pero por alguna razón, hoy se estaba tardando más de lo normal.

Algo que a los compañero de la pelirosada no les estaba molestando.

-Oigan, ustedes dos ¿Cómo pueden tener tanta paciencia?. –Ella les preguntó a los chicos de los cuales, ellos se encontraban sentados en el suelo con una mirada perdida.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué me están ignorando?.

La pelirosada había vuelto a disparar su pregunta, pero por alguna extraña razón que ella no comprendía, sus compañeros la seguían ignorando.

-¿Saben?, es de mala educación ignorar a alguien cuando se les está hablando.

Ella seguía hablándoles, pero no había ocurrido nada, ya que sus compañeros seguían mirando hacia la nada.

Así que sin venir a cuento, se acercó a sus compañeros de equipo, y les grito al oído.

-¡No me ignoren par de idiotas!

Y como era de esperarse, ambos se sobre saltaron por el repentino grito de su compañera.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Nos atacan?. –Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero lo único que podían observar, era a su compañera enojada.

A lo que ella les respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Se puede saber porque me estaban ignorando?.

A lo que ambos compañeros solo se pudieron reír por su pregunta al recordar que la pelirosada no sabía del truco para hacer que volara el tiempo.

-Es cierto, aun no sabes el truco para adelantar el tiempo que inventó el Dobe.

-¿Truco?, ¿De qué están hablando?.

Sakura estaba confundida por lo que estaba escuchando, jamás en su vida habia escuchado de ese truco, a lo que Naruto, prosiguió a explicarle.

-Es simple, es un truco que inventé hace años, aunque lo descubrí por accidente la primera vez. ... El truco consiste en mantener tus ojos fijados en algo, el caso es que al tener tu mente ocupada en un solo punto, harás que se aburra y se duerma. ... Es como dormir con los ojos abiertos, parece complicado, pero hasta Sasuke pudo aprenderlo.

Y tras terminar su oración, la pelirosada le salió una vena de ira en la frente.

-¿Se quedaron dormido como si nada?.

Ambos chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás tras verla enojada.

-Jejeje, no tienes porque enojarte, ¿Que querias que hiciéramos?, esta era la mejor forma de esperar a Kakashi. ... Si quieres te puedo enseñar, es fácil aprenderlo.

Justo en ese momento, el especialista en llegar tarde a casi todo, apenas había llegado.

-Hola, lo siento por llegar tarde es que. ...

Pero antes de que el peliblanco pudiera terminar su oración, el rubio lo interrumpió con voz aburrida.

-Si si si, "Un gato negro se cruzó por tu camino y tuviste que tomar el camino largo", o "Te perdiste en el camino de la vida". ... ¿Para cuándo las misiones?.

Naruto le había respondido de mala gana por haber llegado tarde, ya que había llegado 3 horas tarde, posiblemente Kakashi no se lo mereciera, pero teniendo la fama de llegar tarde a siempre todo, podría decirse que se lo merecía y más.

-Parece que estas un poco molesto. ... Bien, comencemos ahora.

Termino de decir Kakashi con un suspiro al final.

Equipo 7 ya parecía conocer perfectamente a su Sensei luego de 3 semanas, incluso tanto Sakura como Sasuke, habían llegado tarde a la hora prevista de la reunión, pero por alguna extraña razón, su Sensei se había retrasado.

Y así, las misiones normales del equipo 7 dieron comienzo, misiones de las cuales, eran prácticamente, tareas del hogar.

Sacar la basura, pasear perros, entregar el correo, quitar la maleza de las plantas, volver a buscar al gato de la esposa del señor feudal.

Eran tareas largas y aburridas, de las cuales, tanto Naruto como Sasuke, se quejaron de lo horrible que eran sus misiones.

Ellos estaban más que capacitados para tomar misiones un poco más difíciles, Kakashi no dudaba sobre eso, pero él también pensaba en Sakura, que aun necesitaba experiencia en el ámbito ninja.

Tanto que estaba reconsiderando la oferta de hacer que sus estudiantes no participen en los exámenes Chunin, pero por alguna razón, supo que tenía que deberle algo al rubio, por toda la porquería que estuvo soportando toda su vida.

Su alumno había demostrado haber sido capaz superar sus expectativas, solo por el simple hecho de haber pensado que era el peor de la clase, lo cual le dejaba dudas sobre que tan fuerte podría llegar hacer.

Los exámenes estaban a punto de comenzar, y Kakashi tenía que tomar una decisión rápido, no sabía si era buena idea dejar que sus alumnos participasen en el examen.

Pero, al pensar mejor sobre su equipo genin, recordó que sus alumnos apenas había salido de la academia, pero habían unido sus lazos tan rápido, que entre ellos ya se conocían como una familia.

Aunque, aun seguía teniendo dudas sobre si recomendarlos para los exámenes Chunin o no, aunque ese conflicto mental, podría solucionarse con el tiempo.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO*

.

Notas de un trolleo autor: "¿Qué?, ¿No se esperaron eso?. ... Juajajaja. ... Lo más probable es que muchos se van a desubscribir por esto, seguro que algunos ya habían esperado cual sería la novia de Sasuke, otros pueden que ni supieran de lejos lo que iba a suceder, pero apuesto que algunos dejaran de leer el Fan fic porque mate el NaruHina de la manera más rápida e inesperada posible. ... Esto es para que tengan la idea de que yo no soy tan predecible..."

Hora de las sección de preguntas y respuestas:

-"¿Porqueeeeee?". ... Nadie me pedía el NaruHina, así que decidí matarla en el capítulo 10, así es, esto ya estaba planeado desde hace mucho antes, es más, ya tengo todo planeado hasta la batalla contra Gaara, así que no, no me invento las cosas de forma progresiva. ... Más o menos.

-"¿Que tan rápido era Naruto en la batalla contra Haku?". ... Para que tengan una idea, Naruto sin las pesas, era igual de rápido que Rock Lee, pero con sus pesas puestas. ... Si, aun es muy lento, porque no tuvo a nadie que le diera consejos para hacerse mas rápido, aunque obviamente puede aumentar su velocidad con los mantos de Chakra.

Espero no haber matado sus sueños con el NaruHina.

*PROXIMAMENTE EN UNA PERSPECTIVA DIFERENTE*

.

-Cuando regrese a la aldea, no espere que me dieran ganas de volver a salir de ella tan rápido. ... Odio estas misiones, son demasiadas aburridas, tareas del hogar, bla bla bla. ... Por favor, yo no soy sirviente de nadie. ... Creo que solo me están dando misiones fáciles y aburridas por culpa de Kakashi por haberle contado al Hokage que use Chakra del Kyubi en el puente.

-Oye, espera, conozco a estos chicos, es el cara de payaso que no me acuerdo su nombre. ... Espera, si ellos están aquí, es porque, ¿Al fin van a llegar los exámenes Chunin?. ... No pensé que fuera tan rápido, aunque, tampoco me voy a quejar.

-Hola Gaara, de ti si me acuerdo porque tu nombre era fácil de pronunciar. ... Aun ni sé si soy tan fuerte para derrotar a este homicida, solo esperó que no se vuelva loco antes de tiempo.

Capitulo 18: "Preparación para los Exámenes Chunin", Solo un poco más para poder cumplir mi meta.


	17. Cap 17: Preparación para los Exámenes

Capitulo 17: "Preparación para los Exámenes Chunin"

.

Justo en ese mismo día, el equipo 7 seguía continuando con sus misiones diarias, de las cuales, se podría decir que eran simplemente las tareas básicas y aburridas.

La misión que tenían en ese momento, era ni más ni menos que sacar la basura de un rio.

-Oh, genial. ... Me encanta recoger basura. ... Esta es una misión digna para un "ninja". -Dijo Naruto sarcásticamente con un tono molesto.

Sasuke estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el sarcasmo de su compañero, ya que también no le gustaba tener que sacar la basura.

-Kakashi-Sensei, ¿Hay al menos una misión de verdad?, ¿Una que no tenga que ver con limpiar, pasear perros o quitar basura?.

El Jounin a cargo, que se encontraba de pie recostado en un árbol leyendo un libro, le contestó con un simple suspiro al escuchar las quejas de sus estudiantes.

-Ahora mismo no hay muchas misiones. ... Deberían agradecer que al menos tengan misiones.

Al rubio no le parecía gracioso, era totalmente imposible que no hubiera misiones más allá de las ordinarias.

-Vamos, ¿En serio me está diciendo que no hay al menos una misión rango C?. ... Las de rango D ya me están cansando un poco. ... Si fuera sabido que ser ninja fuera aburrido, mejor hubiera preferido trabajar en un McDonald's.

-Chicos, vean el lado bueno. ... Con la experiencia que van a ganar al completar estas misiones, podrán hacer el informe de la misión ustedes solos.

Naruto por otro lado, no se había creído para nada la mentira que había dicho el peliblanco, así que tras señalar la red que tenía en la mano, le contestó a Kakashi con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Por su puesto, hacer informe de la misión. ... Como si pudieras llamar esto "misión".

-El Dobe tiene razón. ... ¿Realmente no hay mejores misiones o nos están dando estas misiones rango D por ser simplemente ser recién salidos de la academia?.

El Uchiha había tenido un buen punto a la hora de preguntar, pero al parecer Kakashi no parecía importarle mucho la pregunta.

-Ahora mismo deberían estar concentrados más en la misión y menos en quejarse.

A lo que el rubio, rápidamente le contestó de nuevo de forma sarcástica.

-Claro, como si recoger basura fuera tan difícil y tuviera que utilizar toda mi concentración para ello. ...

El peliblanco quería golpear a su alumno por su incompetencia, pero como estaba tan apañado a seguir leyendo su libro, le ordenó a la pelirosada.

-Sakura, ¿Podrías golpear a Naruto por mí?.

Naruto por simple reflejo, se alejó lo más posible de la pelirosada corriendo a través del rio.

-Oiga, no se vale, si va a asesinarme, mejor hágalo con sus propias manos.

Todos en ese instante no podían creer lo que había pasado, simplemente no podían entender que había ocurrido.

No les había sorprendido que el rubio huyera de Sakura, si no la manera con la que había huido de ella.

La pelirosada no podría creer lo que estaba viendo, que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Pero qué?, Naruto. ... ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?. ...

Incluso Sasuke estaba sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo enojado al saber que su compañero seguía estando aun por encima de él.

-Dobe, ¿Desde cuándo puedes caminar sobre el agua?.

Naruto no sabía qué era lo que estaban hablando sus compañeros, pero luego de unos segundos para mirar el suelo, se dio cuenta que estaba parado sobre el agua.

-(Oh mierda, no me di cuenta, lo hice por puro reflejo. ... ¿Apenas está empezando el capitulo y la estoy cagando?. ... Se supone que Kakashi no tiene que ver mis habilidades. ...)

El rubio estaba un poco molesto por no haberse dado cuenta de su error, pero ya no podía hacer mucho, ya el error estaba hecho.

Kakashi por otro lado, ya no parecía estar impresionado por lo que había visto de su alumno.

-(Ah, con que fue eso. ... Ahora entiendo cómo fue que pudo llegar tan rápido en el bote en la misión de la tierra de las olas. ... Simplemente caminó sobre el agua. ... Esto ya no me sorprende, pero, ¿Porque ocultar sus habilidades?. ...)

Naruto al ver que su pequeño secreto había sido revelado, volvió al grupo caminando sobre el agua.

-(Bueno, ya da igual. ... De todas maneras lo iban a descubrir tarde o temprano. ... Me pregunto si con eso nos podrán dar una misión que no tenga nada que ver con las tareas del hogar. ... Aunque dudo que eso ocurra).

En el momento en el que Naruto volvió a tocar tierra firme, su pelinegro compañero lo confrontó queriendo obtener respuestas, ya que él también quería aprender hacer lo mismo.

-¿Porque nunca me dijiste que podías caminar sobre el agua?.

A lo que el rubio le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es porque nunca me lo preguntaste.

Había sido una respuesta algo creíble, ya que realmente él nunca le había preguntado a su compañero, si sabía dicha técnica.

-Kakashi-Sensei, enséñeme a caminar también sobre el agua, no puedo dejar que el Dobe se me adelante.

Naruto simplemente se rio en su mente por lo que el Uchiha iba a sufrir, ya que sabía que iba a tener un entrenamiento mucho peor que la de escalada de arboles.

-(Buena suerte con eso Sasuke. ... Me tomó como 5 meses aprender a caminar sobre el agua aun teniendo a Kurama enseñándome. ...)

Kakashi en cambio, se estaba llenando de curiosidad, si el rubio estaba ocultando cosas, era una señal de que quería hacer algo.

-Eh, Naruto. ... ¿Qué más cosas sabes hacer?.

El rubio no quería responder aquella pregunta, ya que al saber que Kakashi era un Jounin, sabría de inmediato si estaba mintiendo.

Pero él tenía una salida de escape, escape del cual tenía que hacerlo de manera disimulada, para que no viera que estaba huyendo de la pregunta.

-Pues, déjame recordar. ... Se dar buenos masajes, se medio cocinar, se hacer enojar rápido a las personas, y por lo visto. ...

Tras decir esa frase, Naruto observo a su compañera.

-Por lo visto, también se besar.

El aura asesina de Sakura en ese momento se había disparado hasta los cielos, ella no le gustaba recordar su segundo momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

-¡Ahora si voy a matarte!.

Y tras decir esas palabras, ella apretó su puño con toda su fuerza, y de un puñetazo a la cara, Sakura hizo desaparecer al rubio en un humo.

Como era de esperarse, ella grito al darse cuenta que había sido un clon.

-¡AAAAAHHH! ¡No puede ser! ¡Era un clon!.

Kakashi no hizo más que soltar un suspiro.

-Gracias Sakura. ... Hiciste que desapareciera antes de hacerle más preguntas.

Pero ella rápidamente soltó su excusa.

-¡Oiga! ¡Usted me dijo que lo golpeara!.

*Mientras tanto, afuera de la academia ninja*

.

Un Naruto se encontraba recostado sobre la pared como si estuviera esperando alguien, a lo que en ese momento, los recuerdos de su clon le llegaron a la mente.

-(¿Eh?. ... Con que mi clon hizo enojar a Sakura para escapar de las preguntas. ... Fue buena idea. ... Aunque voy a recibir un regaño de Kakashi por haber abandonado la supuesta misión. ... De todas maneras, era la última misión del día. ... No es como si me perdiera de mucho. ... Hasta ahora ha sido el mes más aburrido que he tenido en la vida. ... Aparte de tener que enseñarles a los niños a cómo controlar bien su chakra, lo demás ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. ... Me pregunto el porque nos dan misiones cutres. ... Al principio no me quejaba, pero esto no me está preparando para los exámenes Chunin. ...)

El chico en su mente seguía divagando sobre que estaban ocurriendo con las misiones, él había teorizado que era por su culpa, que al momento de haber usado Chakra del Kyubi, hizo al Hokage ponerse alerta de la situación, y que por eso le daban misiones simples, porque no requerían de mucho esfuerzo.

Habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos, esperando fuera de la academia ninja, él no tenía nada mejor que hacer como siempre.

Estaba esperando a los niños para su entrenamiento, él simplemente lo hacía porque se lo habían suplicado, y no podía decirle no a unos chicos que le pedían ayuda de corazón.

Luego de unos segundos más, una multitud de estudiantes salieron de la academia.

Pasaron al rededor de otros 5 minutos hasta que pudo lograr divisar a dos de los niños.

-Ustedes dos, por aquí. ... –Decía el rubio al ver tanto a Konohamaru como a Udon.

Ellos inmediatamente se acercaron al ver y reconocer la voz del chico, pero, parecían estar algo tristes.

-¿Jefe?, ¿Que hace aquí?.

Naruto había notado la pregunta entristecida de Konohamaru, era algo raro de ver en el chico, ya que por lo general, era un chico imperativo.

-Simplemente termine las misiones de hoy, estaba aburrido y no había nada mejor que hacer. ... Pero cuéntenme, ¿Porque esa cara?, ¿Y dónde está Moegi? ¿Se le hizo tarde?.

El rubio en ese instante observo la salida de la academia para ver si podía observarla salir, pero no había ocurrido nada.

-Larga historia. -Le respondió Konohamaru.

Naruto no podía comprender que había ocurrido, ya que conociéndola un poco, era de esperarse que ella fuera la primera en salir de la academia.

-"¿Larga historia?", ¿Le pasó algo malo?.

A lo que Udon le respondió rápidamente sintiéndose algo culpable.

-A Moegi la castigaron por quedarse dormida en clase.

El rubio estaba aun más confundido, ya que no podía entender como era que alguien se había dormido en clase con gente al rededor.

-¿Se quedó dómida?, ¿Como alguien puedo quedarse dormido en clases?. ... Olvídenlo, creo que yo también lo hice. ...

Naruto ya había olvidado todas las veces que se había dormido en clases, anteriormente no había sido un problema, pero recordando que podía escaparse del castigo usando sus clones, le hacía suponer que él nunca iba aprender la lección.

-Explíquenme que sucedió exactamente.

El rubio quería saber la historia completa, él tenía pensado poner su mano en su cabeza para ver sus recuerdos, pero eso sería realmente ridículo si se lo pensase bien.

Los niños simplemente asintieron en afirmación para proceder a contarle la historia.

*Flashback*

*En el aula de clases*

.

Los niños junto con otros estudiantes de la clase, se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos en clase.

Los tres estaban en la misma línea en la misma mesa, Konohamaru a la izquierda, Udon en la derecha, y Moegi justo en medio.

Como era lo normal, estaban teniendo la peor clase de historia que habían tenido hasta la fecha.

-(¿Cuándo será la hora de salir?). -Pensó Konohamaru en su mente mientras veía como Iruka le hablaba a la clase.

Udon por otro lado, se encontraba anotando todo rápidamente en su cuaderno, no le molestaba del todo, pero tenía que mantenerse como el mejor de la clase en el lado teórico.

Los dos estaban tan "concentrados", entre comillas, en la clase, apenas se dieron cuenta que su compañera, tenía su cabeza acostada en la mesa.

Tanto Konohamaru como Udon, al notar que Moegi estaba dormida, intentaron despertarla, pero antes de que los dos pudieran hacer algo, Iruka ya se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-¡Moegi!. ... -Habló Iruka con un todo de voz molesto.

Como era de esperarse, la joven Loli se despertó de golpe al escuchar que habían dicho su nombre.

-Moegi, ¿Mi clase te parece aburrida?. -Preguntó Iruka aun molesto de que alguien se haya dormido en su clase.

-Sí, di-digo, no Iruka-Sensei. ...

Ella estaba completamente desorientada por haber despertado de golpe, que aun no estaba asimilando bien lo que estaba pasando.

Pero Iruka le iba a dar igual la excusa que pusiera la niña, ya que iba castigarla de todas maneras por haber dormido en la clase.

-No te preocupes, podrás dormir bien. ... En la hora de castigo.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el hombre regresó al pizarrón.

-¿Un castigo?, Pe-pero Iruka-Sensei, yo tenía que ir a entre. ...

Ella en ese instante había cortado su propia oración, ya que había recordado que no tenía que decir que estaba entrenando por Naruto.

Pero Iruka al parecer, no le parecía importarle mucho donde tenía que ir Moegi, ya que simplemente se quedo en silencio.

Los niños que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a murmullar por mera gracia de que alguien se haya quedado dormido en clases.

-{Esto ya no me sorprende}.

-{Aun no entiendo cómo es que ella aun sigue en la academia}.

-{¿La perdedora no va a cambiar nunca?}.

Tanto Konohamaru como Udon no sabían cómo actuar en esta situación.

Moegi al sentir que era el centro de sus burlas, empezó a lagrimear un poco por los ojos, pero intentó lo más posible de no llorar.

*Fin del Flashback*

.

-¿Y ya?. ... ¿Es todo?, maldita sea con Iruka y sus castigos sin sentido. ... ¿No pudo al menos dejarla pasar al menos una vez?.

Naruto estaba un poco enojado por lo que había ocurrido, simplemente para él ese castigo había sido totalmente injustificado.

Si, él había sido castigado por haberse quedado dormido en clases, pero había sido mas por que les había respondido a sus maestros de mala manera que cualquier otra cosa.

-Jefe. ... Es que no ha sido la primera vez que sucede. ... -Le respondió Konohamaru.

A lo que el rubio se confundió antes sus palabras.

-¿Eh?, ¿No es la primera vez que lo hace?, ¿Cuántas veces se quedo dormida?. ...

-Ha sido así desde el año pasado. ... Ella, ella nunca ha sido muy buena como que digamos, ya que casi siempre se quedaba dormida en clase.

Naruto no podía entender como era que alguien como ella, que quería entrenar para hacerse más fuerte, se pudiera quedar dormida en las clases de la academia.

De todas maneras, era algo que el rubio iba averiguar de mala manera si ese fuera el caso.

-¿Saben qué? me da igual, ¿Donde está ella?.

Konohamaru inmediatamente le respondió señalando una dirección.

-Ella sigue en clase de Iruka.

-De acuerdo. ... Yo me encargo. ... Hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva.

Naruto tras decir esas palabras, se dirigio hacia dentro de la academia tronando sus dedos, dando como señal, que le iba a dar una paliza a alguien.

-Jefe, ¿Va hablar con Iruka-Sensei para que perdone a Moegi?. ...

A lo que el rubio, sin mirar atrás, le respondió mientras hacia una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oh si, claro que vamos a hablar. ...

Udon por otro lado, no estaba muy convencido con sus palabras.

-¿Esta seguro que puede hacerlo?. ... Nosotros le insistimos, pero no parecía cambiar de opinión.

El rubio tras escuchar la pregunta, se detuvo en el camino, para simplemente girar su cabeza mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo no soy ustedes. ...

Acto seguido, entró corriendo a la academia.

-Crees que él pueda convencer a Iruka-Sensei de liberar a Moegi.

El chico de lentes estaba dudando un poco sobre lo que pasaría, pero Konohamaru no iba a permitir que duraran del rubio.

-Por supuesto que sí, no por nada es el Jefe.

Udon al contrario, aun seguía dudando sobre el rumor que había escuchado de Naruto.

-Bueno. ... Hablando de eso, no es por dejarlo mal ni nada, pero escuche que fue el peor de su clase. ... Incluso creen que es el peor de toda la generación.

Para Konohamaru le era imposible ver como su Jefe fuera un debilucho, había visto algunas de sus habilidades, ningún perdedor se le haría posible enseñar cosas como hace el rubio.

-No, eso es imposible. ... Creo que estás hablando de alguien más. ... El jefe venció a Ebisu, un Jounin. ... Es imposible que un perdedor pueda vencer a un Jounin.

Pero Udon tenía una duda sobre algo, así que disparó su pregunta.

-No lo entiendo, si es tan fuerte como para vencer a Ebisu, ¿Cómo es que no fue el genio de su clase?, además, si un chico es capaz de vencer a un Jounin, debería ser una noticia que supiera todo el mundo.

Konohamaru no sabía cómo responder, había sido una pregunta que tenía mucho sentido.

Si Naruto fuera realmente fuerte, entonces ¿Porque no era el mejor de su clase a pesar de tener habilidades asombrosas?.

-Eh. ... No-No lo sé. ... Se lo preguntaremos cuando vuelva, ¿Si?.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la academia.

Naruto se encontraba espiando afuera de la ventana de la clase de Iruka que se encontraba en el primer piso.

-(Veamos. ... Esta el idiota de Iruka, y también Moegi. ... Perfecto, esto será mucho más fácil de lo que creí. ... Solo es cuestión deeee. ...)

En ese instante, alguien abrió la puerta del salón de clases, y no era ni más ni menos que Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-Iruka. ... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?.

Iruka se había sorprendido al ver al Hokage, lo único que se estaba preguntando en la cabeza, era el porque el 3º Hokage estaba en su salón de clases personalmente.

Si realmente quería hablar con él, pudo haber enviado un ninja para pedir que lo hiciera, pero al notar que había ido personalmente, sabía que era algo muy importante.

-Eh, Si-si señor Hokage. ...

-Tengo que decirte algo importante, ¿Te importaría hablar afuera?. -Preguntó el viejo en el mismo segundo tras ver a Moegi.

Iruka lo siguió a fuera del salón sin ninguna protesta.

Naruto por otro lado, estaba sorprendido de que su plan haya funcionado muy bien.

-(Cayo en la trampa, ¿Cómo es posible que no haya visto que era un clon con una transformación?. ... Solo esperó que no lo descubra tan rápido).

El rubio al ver que Iruka se había ido del salón de clases, procedió a abrir la ventana, Moegi en ese instante se había percatado que Naruto estaba presente.

-Na-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Acto seguido, el chico entró al salón con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Yo?, simplemente pasaba por aquí a saludar. ... ¿Castigada?.

La Loli no hizo más que apartar su mirada algo triste mientras ignoraba la pregunta.

-Vamos, solo era una broma. ... No importa, de todas maneras estoy aquí para sacarte del castigo.

Naruto esperaba una expresión de sorpresa por parte de la niña, pero el único quien fue sorprendido, fue él tras escuchar la respuesta de ella.

-Vete. ...

Era lo único que había dicho Moegi aun sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué?. ... Vamos, vas a perderte el entrenamiento de hoy, y este apenas es el segundo dia.

Naruto no comprendía que era lo que le estaba pasando a la Loli, el día anterior había estado emocionada por haber recibido entrenamiento, pero la persona con la quien estaba hablando, no parecía ser la misma la de ayer.

-No importa, entrenen sin mí. ...

-¿Como que "No importa"?, ¿Me puedes decir que está pasando?. ... Ayer te habías emocionado, cuando escuchaste que iba a ser su entrenador a tiempo completo, pero ahora, es como si te rindieras tan fácilmente. ... ¿Acaso quieres ser una perdedora?.

El rubio tenía pensado animarla un poco, pero lo que no sabía, era que al decir que iba hacer una perdedora, lo había hecho aun peor.

-Yo. ...Yo ya soy una perdedora. ...

Con aquella revelación él de inmediato supo que la había arruinado, así que rápidamente intentó solucionarlo.

-¿Una perdedora?. ... Si claro, y yo soy una princesa a quien secuestran cada 5 minutos, y que es rescatada por un fontanero a quien dejare en la friendzone más de 50 veces. ... Pero ya hablando enserio, ¿Por qué piensas que eres una perdedora?.

Ella no quería responderlo del todo, ya que da igual cuantas veces lo contara, nadie iba a comprender su situación.

-Soy una perdedora, es lo que todos dicen. ...

Naruto en ese instante le dio una pequeña sonrisa, para luego disparar su pregunta.

-Ah bueno, entonces ¿Si todos dicen que 2+2 es igual a 5, realmente lo es?.

Moegi no podía comprender que era lo que quería decir el rubio, pero siguió escuchándolo.

-Escucha, lo que quiero decir es que si alguien te dice que eres algo, no significa que realmente lo seas. ... Además, ellos pueden seguir diciendo que eres una perdedora cuantas veces quieran, pero tarde o temprano, todos se callaran la boca cuando vean lo fuerte que te habrás puesto con el entrenamiento.

Naruto pensaba que lo estaba consiguiendo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que intentó animar a alguien, pero este no sería el caso, ya que ella negó con su cabeza.

-Eso no va a servir. ... Ya lo intenté antes, entrenaba para mejorar, pero. ... Es imposible, no he mejorado en nada.

Por un momento, el rubio habia visto como la Loli había dicho algo que no sabía, pero dejó que siguiera hablando, cuando notó que sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

-No importa cuántas veces entrene, nunca consigo mejorar.

-Por favor Moegi, no tienes que exagerar, no puedes ser tan mala si dices que has entrenado antes. ... Apuesto que eres más fuerte antes de que comenzaras tu entrenamiento.

Naruto volvió a intentar animarla, pero lo único que hizo fue hacerla enfurecer.

-Tú no lo entiendes. ... Mis padres ni siquiera me toman enserio. ... Los únicos que me hablan en la academia, son Udon y Konohamaru, porque soy la peor de la clase. ...

Y como era de esperarse, la niña comenzó a llorar.

-No sé hacer nada bien y por eso todos se burlan de mí. ... Soy una perdedora y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Naruto en ese momento supo que no había más remedio que dejar que siguiera llorando, él sabía perfectamente que tenía que dejar que se desahogara, pero recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo para que Iruka supiera que fue engañado.

Tras unos minutos para notar que Moegi se calmaba, el rubio, tras soltar un suspiro, se sentó al lado de ella.

-¿Sabes?, no somos tan diferentes. ... Digo, yo también fui el peor de la clase. ... También nadie me hablaba, pero ese era por otro motivo. ...

Moegi no podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo, simplemente no tenía sentido que alguien con muchas habilidades, pudiera ser un perdedor.

-Es mentira. ... No pudiste haber sido el peor de tu clase, Konohamaru dijo que venciste a Ebisu.

Naruto simplemente se rio un poco tras el comentario, ya que no había vencido del todo a un Jounin.

-Sí, bueno, pero digamos que hice trampa. ... Si Ebisu hubiera sabido lo que iba hacer, me habría dado una paliza. ... Pero de que gané, gané.

Ella no podía opinar mucho sobre su pelea, ya que nunca la vio, pero lo que si podía hacer, era seguir juzgando su versión de la historia.

-Moegi, sé cómo te sientes. ... Y no lo digo para aparentar que lo sé todo. ... Sé cómo se siente cuando nadie toma en cuenta tus ideas. ... Se lo que se siente ser la burla de todos. ... Como dije antes, no somos muy diferentes. ... Durante toda mi vida, he sido tratado como una basura. ... Puede que tus padres no te hagan mucho caso, pero al menos tienes padres. ... Ahora mismo, tienes amigos, yo en esa época, apenas estaba teniendo uno, y no era muy agradable como que digamos, siempre se molestaba por lo que le hacía. ... El caso es que en este momento sigues siendo joven, tu vida en este momento puede que sea una porquería, pero no quiere decir que vaya a mejorar. ... Solo mírame, fui el peor de la clase hace más de un mes, y podría apostarte que en este momento, soy más fuerte que el mejor de la generación. ... Cuando salí de la academia, aparte de los Ichiraku, solo tenía un amigo. ... Pero ahora mismo tengo más amigos. ... Incluso, ahora mismo tengo a 3 niños que confían en mí para hacerlos más fuertes. ... Y lo mejor de todo, es que siento como si alguien me estuviera observando, cientos de ojos observando mi progreso, como si fuera el protagonista de una novela. ... Sé que la vida puede ser a veces injusta, pero, siempre hay que tomarlo como un desafío. ... El universo a veces puede ser un desgraciado, pero eso no significa que sea así todo el tiempo.

Naruto al ver que la Loli había parado de llorar, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, para limpiar su cara llena de lágrimas.

Ella simplemente se quedo en silencio, porque no sabía que decir.

-Por favor, deja de pensar que eres una perdedora. ... Una perdedora hubiera abandonado el entrenamiento el primer día. ...

El rubio tras terminar de limpiar su cara, ella rápidamente apartó la vista.

-Yo. ... Yo iba a irme. ... Yo pensaba que estabas burlándote de nosotros al querer que mantuviéramos una transformación por 3 horas.

Naruto simplemente se limitó a reírse un poco al ver que no habían notado cual era el objetivo del entrenamiento.

-Veo que no entendiste de que trataba el entrenamiento. ... Te explico, les estoy enseñando a que usen una cantidad mínima de Chakra para que puedan mantener su transformación, al saber cuánto es el mínimo, podrán manejar mejor su Chakra. ... Lo único que les estoy enseñando, es a como optimizar sus recursos.

Moegi no se había sorprendido un poco al escuchar el secreto de dicho entrenamiento, si hubiera sabido que tenía que haber usado muy poco Chakra, hubiera mantenido por más tiempo su transformación.

-Hay algo que no entiendo. ... ¿Porque decidiste entrenarnos cuando dijiste que estabas ocupado?, cualquiera fuera dicho que no.

Era una pregunta que Moegi se estuvo preguntando desde que comenzó el entrenamiento, no podía entender como era que alguien tenía el lujo de entrenar a los niños, sabiendo que dicha persona podría estar ocupada haciendo misiones Ninja.

Naruto en cambió, era una pregunta que no podía responder del todo, ya que simplemente había aceptado porque le habían dicho "Por favor".

-Bueno, digamos que mis pequeños amiguitos me estaban pidiendo ayuda y yo simplemente dije que sí.

-¿Amigos?. –Preguntó Moegi confundida.

A lo que Naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa, le dio su respuesta.

-Sí, amigos. ... Digamos que aparte de mi compañera de equipo, ustedes han sido los únicos nuevos amigos que he conseguido, y para mi, los amigos son importantes, aunque haya gente que diga que no existan. ... Además, acepté entrenarlos a ustedes porque no podía decirle que "no" a una chica linda. ...

Moegi en ese momento, se había sonrojado un poco al recordar lo que había sucedido ayer en el puesto de ramen, cuando el rubio la había abrazado.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, para el rubio, los recuerdos del clon que se había transformado en el Hokage, le habían llegado de golpe.

-Al parecer ya estas mejor. ... ¿Nos vamos?, Iruka está volviendo.

Moegi en cambio, no estaba muy segura de escaparse de la academia.

-Pe-Pero, estoy castigada, no puedo salir, Iruka-Sensei se enojaría si ve que me escape del castigo.

El rubio no hizo más que reírse un poco tras sus palabras, y al cabo de unos segundos, él creó un clon de sombras, y como era de esperarse, el clon se había transformado en Moegi.

-No es la primera vez que me castigan. ... Mi clon recibirá lo que queda de castigo mientras huimos.

Naruto en ese momento salió por la ventana abierta, y tras salir, extendió su brazo

Estando afuera, se dio la vuelta para extender su brazo de nuevo hacia Moegi.

-¿Se-Seguro que no estaremos en problemas?.

Ella seguía preocupada por lo que fuese a suceder, pero al ver que el rubio solo le respondía con una sonrisa, era señal de que estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, y sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió salir por la ventana.

Habían tenido mucha suerte, ya que justo en ese momento, Iruka había entrado al salón muy molesto.

-Quien quiera que me haya hecho esa broma, me las pagará. ...

*Flashback del Clon de hace 10 minutos*

.

-¿Si, lord Hokage?, ¿Hay algo importante que quisiera decirme?. ... Hemos estado caminando por un largo rato.

Iruka estaba confundido sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, el 3° Hokage se había presentado ante él para decirle algo en privado, pero le había parecido muy extraño ver que se habían apartado demasiado de su salón de clases para tener una simple charla en privado.

-Si. ... Lo que voy a contarte es algo muy importante. ... Y tienes que prestar mucha atención a lo que voy a decir. ...

-Estoy atento Lord Hokage. -Le respondió Iruka asintiendo firmemente.

A lo que Sarutobi, con un tono de voz seria, comenzó a hablar lo que tenía que decir.

-Bien. ... Quiero que sepas que. ... Eres un imbécil cabeza hueca. ... Y estoy muy seguro que vas a morir virgen con esa actitud. ... ¿Porque no le haces un favor al mundo y dejas de actuar como un imbécil?. ... Por cierto cabeza de piña, para ser un Chunin eres un tonto. ... ¿Qué no te diste cuenta que no era el Hokage real?. ...

Iruka tras escuchar las palabras del supuesto Hokage, era de esperase que se enojara al ver que estaba siendo engañado, pero antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, el falso Hokage desapareció en un humo.

Iruka en ningún momento se había percatado que era un clon de sombras y eso lo hacía enojar demasiado.

Él no podía saber quién le había hecho esa broma, ya que conocía a muchos quienes sabían usar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, pero lo que si estaba seguro, era que por la forma en que hablaba, parecía estar enojado con el mismo Iruka.

*Fin del Flashback*

Mientras tanto, el rubio junto con Moegi, habían podido escapar con éxito, y tras unos segundos de caminata, ellos ya se encontraban en la entrada de la academia, donde los estaba esperando Konohamaru y Udon.

-Jefe, eso fue demasiado rápido. -Konohamaru en ningún momento había dudado sobre que lograría convencer a Iruka y hacer que liberaran a su compañera.

-¿Como le hizo para convencer a Iruka-Sensei?. -Pregunto el chico de lentes impresionado.

-Me da flojera explicarlo ahora, lo contare después, es una larga historia. ...

El rubio no tenía muchas ganas de dar explicaciones, pero no hubo falta de hacerlo, ya que antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando, Moegi lo interrumpió dando un resumen de lo sucedido.

-Naruto-Sensei hizo un clon, lo transformó en mí y lo usó como mi reemplazo.

El rubio no podía quejarse de la explicación, ya que prácticamente había sido el resumen de todo.

-EEEEHHHH. ... Bueno, esa es la versión corta. ... De todas maneras, ya no importa. ... Bien, vayamos al campo de entrenamiento.

Pero antes de que él pudiera dar un paso hacia al frente, fue detenido por los dos niños.

-Oiga Jefe, hay algo que no entendemos.

Naruto no sabía qué era lo que iban a preguntarle los niños, así que al tratar de responder rápido, disparó su respuesta con una voz arrogante.

-Konohamaru, es muy fácil de explicar. ... Yo soy más guapo que ustedes dos es así de simple.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera seguir hablando, fue interrumpido por el chico de lentes.

-No nos referíamos a eso.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, pero no podía evitar bromear con los niños.

-Ohhh. ... Vale, entonces. ... "Cuando un Padre y una Madre se aman mucho mucho mucho, ellos van a la cama para . ..."

-¡Tampoco nos referíamos a eso!. -Gritaron Konohamaru y Udon al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, Jejeje no es para que me griten. ... ¿Qué es lo que no entienden?.

Konohamaru lo observó directamente a los ojos, y luego de unos segundos, disparó su pregunta.

-Jefe, ¿Es cierto que fue el peor de su clase?, dígame que no es cierto.

El chico no quería que fuera verdad lo que estaban diciendo de su Jefe, pero la dura realidad lo golpeo cuando dio su respuesta.

-Sí, pero no solo el peor de la clase, posiblemente el peor de está generación. ... O eso es lo que dicen todos, ¿Porque lo preguntas?.

Konohamaru esperaba que dijera algo como: "Si, el peor, lo que significa que soy peligroso", pero al ver que el rubio no decía nada mas, era el significado de estar diciendo la verdad.

-¿De-De verdad lo estás diciendo en serio?.

Naruto no le importaba mucho la idea de que todos supieran que había sido terrible en la academia, pero le daba curiosidad saber de dónde lo había escuchado.

-Sí, es totalmente cierto. ... Pero, ¿Como lo sabes?.

El niño de la bufanda señaló a su compañero de lentes, del cual, inmediatamente dio su respuesta.

-Es que escuché a mi padre decir que un rubio que era el peor de la generación, había formado un grupo con el último de los Uchiha.

Konohamaru no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, él estaba completamente confundido, si su jefe era el peor de la clase, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan fuerte?, ¿Eso significaba que el mejor de la clase era 100 veces mejor?, esas eran las preguntas que rondaban su mente.

Pero la que si estaba más sorprendida, era Moegi, que al escuchar lo que había dicho su compañero, le hizo pensar que el rubio estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Entonces, ¿Era cierto que eras el peor de tu clase?.

Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Konohamaru lo interrumpió.

El chico estaba completamente confundido, no podía entender cómo era posible que el Genin más débil, pudiera vencer a un Jounin.

-No, es imposible, te vi vencer a Ebisu en segundos, no puedes ser el peor de la clase. ...

El chico parecía estar decepcionado de su Jefe, pensaba que era el mejor de la generación por haber vencido a un Jounin, pero al parecer, estaba completamente equivocado.

-Sí, pude vencerlo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que soy el peor de la generación.

Udon por otro lado, quería resolver el enigma, ya que todo le estaba pareciendo demasiado confuso.

-¿Pero cómo pudo un Genin vencer a un Jounin?.

Naruto simplemente soltó una sonrisa al ver lo confundido que estaban los niños.

-A ver niños, respondan a esta pregunta. ... Si alguien les dice que son unos monos. ... ¿Realmente lo son?.

Rápidamente le respondió el chico de lentes.

-La respuesta es muy sencilla, obvio que no lo somos.

Los otros dos niños asintieron dándole la razón a su compañero, pero no iba a quitarles su confusión.

-Listo, ahí tienen la respuesta. ... Que los demás digan que soy el peor de la clase o de la generación, no significa que realmente lo sea. ... Que las demás personas digan que soy un perdedor, no significa que no pueda ganar en algo. ... Que los demás me digan que soy un demonio. ... No significa que realmente sea uno. ... ¿Ahora lo están entendiendo?. ...

-Jefe, no lo entiendo. ... Si realmente eres fuerte, ¿Porque no eres el mejor de la clase?.

Tras la pregunta, Naruto tomo una piedra del suelo con su mano.

-Lo siento. ... Pero es un secreto rango Z. ... Pero, no tomen esto en cuenta. ... He entrenado tanto que ahora mismo no soy para nada el peor de la generación. ...

Acto seguido, apretó su puño con fuerza pulverizando la piedra, dejando que se convierta en arena.

Los niños se habían impresionado un poco por la fuerza del rubio, tanto que querían comenzar con el entrenamiento.

-Jefe, ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó tener esa fuerza?.

-Si te digo la verdad, diría que no me acuerdo. ... Pero lo que si estoy seguro, es que soy fuerte. ... Es una lástima que aun no exista un aparato que pudiera ponerse en la cara medir el poder de pelea.

-Jefe, entre tú y ese tal Uchiha, ¿Quien ganaría?.

Naruto simplemente observó a los niños con una sonrisa arrogante, él tenía pensado decir: "Yo ganaría sin problemas", pero no sería muy divertido si no tuviera a algunas de sus Fangirls cerca para defenderlo.

Lo iba a decir de todas maneras, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un grupo de tres personas pasaron por el lugar.

-Vamos Dobe, estoy esperando la respuesta.

Naruto al escuchar la voz de su compañero, comenzó a hablar de forma sarcástica.

-Pueeees, no lo sé. ... Es una pregunta muy difícil de responder. ... ¿Puedo usar el comodín de llamar a un amigo?.

Sasuke por otro lado, también le mostró la misma sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de responder?.

Los niños no sabían que estaba pasando, tanto que Konohamaru disparo su pregunta.

-Jefe, ¿Quién es él?.

A lo que Naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa, aprovechó para responder a la pregunta anterior.

-Ah, pues, el es Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor de la clase a quien puedo vencer usando palabras.

El pelinegro no le había gustado su respuesta, si, vale que el rubio fuera fuerte, pero no era para decir que fuera tan fuerte como para no mover un dedo.

-Si claro, si quieres podemos averiguarlo ahora mismo.

Naruto simplemente se cruzó de brazos mientras hacia una sonrisa, ya que era divertido hacer enojar a su compañero.

-Quizás más tarde, ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupado.

En ese instante, Sasuke hizo una pose de pelea dando a entender que no iba a obtener un "No" como respuesta.

-Peleemos ahora mismo.

Kakashi no hizo más que suspirar ante la escena, él iba a decir que no era buena idea pelear enfrente de la academia, pero al percatarse de que había un cuervo en el cielo girando en círculos haciendo su sonido característico, supo que estaba pasando algo.

-Eh, chicos, tengo algo importante que hacer. ... Nos vemos mañana.

El peliblanco sin que pudiera escuchar algún tipo de respuesta, desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro.

La pelirosada en ese instante se había preocupado un poco por el Uchiha, ya que al ver que su Sensei se había ido, supo que nadie detendría su pelea si lucharan de verdad.

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿Estás seguro que quieres pelear contra Naruto?.

Ella antes ya había visto pelear a los dos en la academia, conociendo lo peligroso que era el rubio en este momento, le preocupaba que pudiera lastimar a Sasuke al no poder controlar su fuerza.

-Relájate Sakura, deberías estar más preocupada por el Dobe que por mí.

Naruto simplemente le dio una sonrisa al ver la arrogancia de su compañero, él desde un principio sabía cómo controlar al Uchiha a tal punto de hacer que no lo pudiera tocar, pero no lo hacía porque no era divertido.

-¿Seguro Sasuke?, ¿Debería estar preocupado?. ... Tú deberías estar más preocupado, digo. ... ¿Le dijiste a Mikoto-Chan sobre tú ya sabes quién?.

El Uchiha en ese momento se había preocupado, no pensó que su compañero pudiera usar esa información como excusa para evitar pelear.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Serás. ... Eso no se vale!. ... ¡Para la próxima recuérdame nunca volver a contarte un secreto!.

El rubio se volvió a reír de por la cobardía de su compañero, si, Mikoto podría ser expresiva a veces, pero ese no tenía que ser el motivo para que el Uchiha le tuviera miedo.

-¡Por favor Sasuke!, ¿Cuando se lo piensas decir?.

-¡Dobe! ¡Ya conoces a mi madre!, ¡Si lo hago, me va avergonzar delante de Hina. ...!

El Uchiha en ese instante se cubrió la boca con sus manos, y rezó para que nadie de los que estuviera presente le hiciera una pregunta por lo que había acabado de decir.

Pero fue golpeado por la realidad cuando Sakura quiso curiosear en la conversación.

-¿Eh? ¿Hina? ¿De qué están hablando?.

El pelinegro rápidamente giró su cabeza en dirección hacia la pelirosada estando completamente aterrado por la pregunta.

-Pues, eh, yo, eh. ...

Sasuke no sabía cómo solucionar el pequeño problema que había cometido, si su compañera supiera de su secreto, había una posibilidad muy grande para que se lo contara a todos.

Pero recordó que todo había sido culpa de su compañero.

-¡Naruto!. –Gritó el Uchiha de nuevo dándose la vuelta para ver al rubio, pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba.

-¡Dobe! ¡No te escondas!.

Konohamaru inmediatamente le señaló una dirección por donde supuestamente se había ido.

-El Jefe se fue en esa dirección, atrápalo rápido, quiero ver una pelea.

El Uchiha al ver en qué dirección se había ido su objetivo, comienzo a correr en la dirección que le habían señalado.

Konohamaru no pensó que su truco haya funcionado tan rápido, le hizo pensar que Sasuke estaba tan enojado que no se había percatado que había sido un truco.

-¿En serio funcionó?. ... Al parecer si estaba enojado. ... No pensé que este truco fuera funcionado.

Sakura no sabía a qué se refería con truco, pero se confundió aun más cuando pudo ver que habían 2 Konohamaru.

-Espera, ¿Por qué hay 2 de ustedes?.

Luego de unos segundos al ver que no sentía la presencia del Uchiha, uno de los Konohamaru rápidamente se destransformó revelando a Naruto riéndose.

-Jejeje, la transformación es un Jutsu muy útil si se usa en momentos indicados.

La pelirosada en su mente, se había decepcionado del pelinegro, ya que había caído en un truco simple.

-(¿En serio Sasuke-Kun cayó en un truco tan barato? ¿Cómo es eso posible?).

Naruto en ese instante se paró enfrente de los niños para darles una lección importante sobre los Jutsus.

-Bien mis queridos estudiantes, que les sirva de lección. ... No todos los buenos Jutsus necesariamente necesitan ser destructivos y gigantescos, incluso los Jutsus de menor rango pueden poner en problemas hasta los mismísimos Kage de cada aldea si se usa bien. ...

Sakura hizo una mueca al escuchar esa frase provenir de Naruto.

-¿Estudiantes? ¿Desde cuándo te autoproclamaste Sensei?

Konohamaru al percatarse que la pelirosada seguía en el lugar, se dio cuenta que también estaba en el mismo equipo que el del rubio.

-Jefe, ¿Ella también es tu compañera?, ¿Es fuerte?.

A lo que Naruto, sin perder tiempo, le respondió en un tono burlón.

-No, ella si es una debilucha.

Esas palabras obviamente habían sido percibidas por la chica.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!. –Preguntó ella con los ojos en blanco por el enojo.

Si, ella era débil físicamente si se le comparaba con sus compañeros, pero eso no quería decir que fuera una completa inútil.

-Eh, ¿Yo?, digo, niños, ella es la hermosa e inteligente Sakura Haruno. ... Sin ella, mi equipo se vendría abajo. ...

Sakura inmediatamente levantó su puño enojada, ella sabía perfectamente que todo lo que su compañero había dicho, había sido una mentira.

Acto seguido el rubio trago un poco de saliva, para luego dar un paso hacia atrás pensando que podría ser golpeado de nuevo..

Pero luego de unos segundos, la pelirosada supo que era un desperdicio , así que desistió la idea de golpearlo.

Konohamaru al darse cuenta de su repentino enojo para luego calmarse, supo que había una extraña relación entre los dos.

-Ah, Ya lo entiendo. ...No hace falta que lo expliquen, ya he visto este comportamiento antes con mis padres.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?. -Naruto preguntó completamente confundido.

A lo que el chico le respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Esa chica es tú novia, ¿verdad?. ... Ya he visto esto antes, mi madre siempre se enojaba con mi padre, pero a veces ella admitía que le gustaba estar enojada con él.

Sakura no pudo evitar sobre saltarse ante las palabras del niño, si la gente pensara que era novia de Naruto, harían que pensaran mal de ella.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Yo ser novia de él?, ni en un millón de años.

El rubio simplemente se puso detrás de los niños usándolos como escudo, ya que por un momento, él pensó que su compañera lo golpearía por lo que había dicho Konohamaru.

-No, ella no es mi novia, yo elegiría a alguien más linda.

De la nada, un aura asesina rodeo el cuerpo de la pelirosada en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Narutooooo!.

El rubio sentía el peligro provenir de ella, pero se limitó a reírse un poco de su problema.

-Jejeje, era una broma. ... Intentaría salir contigo, pero seamos sinceros, vas a decir "No". ... Además, prefiero que alguien más tenga más suerte que yo.

-Entiendo Jefe, en ese caso, si me permites.

En ese instante, Konohamaru se acercó a una enojada Sakura, para entregarle una rosa roja.

La ira de ella había disminuido casi por completo, pero era por estar confundida por lo que estaba pasando, ya que era raro que un niño le estuviera dando una rosa como si nada apenas conociéndola.

-¿Porque me das una rosa?.

A lo que el chico que le había dado la rosa, le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es porque el Jefe me dijo que si quería conseguir una novia rápido, tenía que conquistar a la chica más fea.

Había sido la respuesta más inesperada que había escuchado de alguien quien le había dado una rosa, pero Sakura al recordar que era estudiante de Naruto, descubrió que todo encajaba.

Al tratar de canalizar toda su ira sobre el rubio, se dio cuenta que había desaparecido, pero su ira no se iba del todo, así que con un rápido movimiento, le dejo varios moretones a Konohamaru por haberle dicho "fea".

Al cabo de algunos segundos, Sakura comenzó a retirarse del lugar, dejando al chico en el suelo completamente adolorido.

Los compañeros del niño se habían asustado por lo que había hecho la ira rosada, pero al ver que se estaba yendo, se acercaron para auxiliar a su compañero que estaba aun en el suelo.

-Oye, Konohamaru ¿Estás bien?. -Preguntó Udon algo preocupado por su amigo, ya que se pudo ver que la chica la había golpeado muy fuerte.

-Ay. ... Yo creo que no es humana. ... Viste que grande era su frente, esa cosa no era normal.

Los niños pensaron que sería imposible que la pelirosada pudiera escucharlos, pero lo que no sabían, era que Sakura tenía un súper oído cuando se trataba de gente que la molestaba por su frente.

Tras haberse detenido por completo, los niños se quedaron viéndola por unos segundos, y al ver que Sakura habia girado lentamente su cabeza para verlos, los niños inmediatamente se congelaron del miedo.

Y en menos de un segundo, ella comenzó a correr hacia ellos, los niños, que no eran completamente idiotas, comenzaron a huir de la ira rosada.

Pasaron unos segundos de persecución, parecía que ella estaba a punto de atraparlos, hasta que los 3 niños giraron en una esquina, haciendo que Konohamaru, estando aun asustado, no se percatara de lo que tenía enfrente, haciéndolo chocar contra alguien.

-¿Necesitas algo?. -Preguntó el chico quien había sido atropellado por el niño.

-Lo-Lo siento, yo. ...

Sin que Konohamaru pudiera seguir con su disculpa, fue levantado por la bufanda de su cuello dejando al niño en el aire.

-¿Esto te duele niñito?. –Volvió a preguntar el chico con diversión en su voz al notar que efectivamente le estaba doliendo.

-Kankuro, bájalo. ... Sabes que lo lamentaras después si lo haces. -Le habló su rubia acompañante, pero como siempre para ella, Kankuro no le hizo ningún caso.

-Vamos Temari, tenemos unos minutos antes de que él llegue, ¿Divirtámonos un poco quieres?.

El chico que se hacía llamar Kankuro parecía no tener intenciones de bajar al niño, ya que le había dolido el golpe que había recibido del chico.

Sakura al ver que Konohamaru estaba en problemas, trató de ayudarlo, ya que si no hubiera sido por ella, los niños no hubieran corrido.

-Oye, lo siento. ... Todo fue mi culpa. ... (¿De dónde salieron estos chicos?, no son de la aldea). –Termino de pensar la pelirosada tratando de averiguar que hacían estos ninjas en este lugar.

-¡Bájame!. –Decía Konohamaru dando patadas al aire, ya que él estaba notando que le estaba doliendo demasiado la forma en cómo lo estaban ahorcando.

Kankuro en cambio, simplemente se estaba riendo del chico y su pobre forma de escapar.

-Vaya, veo que eres muy persistente. ... Pero no por mucho.

Hasta este punto, el niño ya se encontraba tratando de respirar.

-Ya basta. ... Bájame. ... Me duele.

Los chicos pensaron que la compañera del agresor, tuviera la mísera idea de detener a Kankuro, pero al contrario, simplemente se limitó a no meterse en su asunto.

-¿Sabes qué?, haz lo que te dé la gana, no voy a meterme en esto.

Kankuro estaba feliz por ello, nadie iba a evitar su diversión.

-Ey, niñito. ... Ese golpe que me diste el primer lugar, me dolió. ... ¿No sería buena idea si te devuelvo el dolor que me causaste?.

Kankuro en ese instante se preparó para darle un puñetazo al niño, todos y en especial Sakura, no sabían cómo ayudar al chico que estaba siendo torturado.

Iban a ver en primera fila como golpeaban a Konohamaru, pero antes de que el ninja de la arena pudiera dar el primer golpe, el niño gritó por ayuda con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Jefe ayúdeme!

Y en ese mismo instante, Konohamaru había caído al suelo, no porque lo hubiesen golpeado, si no, porque Kankuro lo había soltado de forma repentina, por una piedra que lo había golpeado en la mano.

-Oye. ... ¿Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?. –Decía una voz que había aparecido de la nada.

Todos los que estaban presentes, observaron la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz, y tras verlo, pudieron notar que había un chico rubio sobre la rama de un árbol.

-Oh genial, otro que vino a fastidiar. ... ¿Quién te crees que eres?. -Preguntó Kankuro molesto.

A lo que Naruto simplemente le respondió con una voz seria.

-Pues no sé, ¿El Chapulín colorado?, mi nombre no debería importarte. ...

Tras terminar su oración, procedió a saltar de la rama del árbol, para aterrizar enfrente de los niños.

-¿En serio eres tan patético como para querer golpear a un niño?. ...Bueno, es de esperarse de alguien que se pinta como un payaso.

Naruto simplemente lo siguió observando directamente a los ojos sin cambiar su expresión seria.

A lo que Kankuro inmediatamente le contestó un poco molesto.

-No soy un payaso, es pintura de guerra.

El rubio en cambio, le daba igual que nombre le pusiese, para él seguía siendo igual.

-Pintura de guerra, maquillaje, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, te sigues viendo igual que un payaso.

Ni siquiera habían pasado 5 minutos, y Kankuro ya le había caído mal el rubio, ya le había caído mal desde que le había tirado la piedra, pero su odio hacia el rubio, había aumentado con ese comentario.

-Ya estas comenzando a molestarme. ... Apuesto que eres uno de esos chicos que solo hablan.

Y con un rápido movimiento, el ninja de la arena se quito el maniquí vendado que tenía en la espalda, para apoyarlo contra el suelo.

Naruto por otro lado no hizo más que reírse de las palabras de chico, ya que no había sido, y ni será, la primera vez que lo amenazan.

-Eres gracioso. ... Con gusto lucharía contigo, pero. ... ¿Tu compañero estaría de acuerdo con esta pelea?.

Temari simplemente se limitó a suspirar antes las palabras del chico.

-A mi me da igual, si Kankuro te mata, será porque tu tomaste tu decisión.

A la rubia no parecía importarle mucho lo que le pudiera sucederle a los dos, para ella, Naruto parecía ser un fanfarrón, pero su percepción sobre él cambio cuando volvió a soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me refería a ti. ... Me refería al otro chico que está en el árbol.

En ese instante, el equipo de la arena se había confundido por las palabras del rubio, pero al fijarse un poco al árbol donde el chico había estado antes, se dieron cuenta que estaba otra persona.

Persona que ellos sabían perfectamente quien era, era un chico pelirrojo, del cual, estaba de cabeza gracias a la rama de un árbol, nadie, absolutamente nadie se había percatado de su presencia, era como si había aparecido de la nada.

-Ah, Ho-Hola Gaara. ... -Decia Kankuro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

A lo que el pelirrojo, con su voz fría y sin emociones, le hizo una pregunta a su compañero.

-¿Qué crees que estás a punto de hacer?. ... ¿Acaso olvidaste la razón del porque estamos aquí?.

Kankuro en ese momento se había puesto más nervioso de lo normal.

-Ah, Lo-Lo sé, pero es que ellos nos retaron. ... Ellos empezaron esto, en serio, yo no suelo. ...

Justo en ese momento, su compañero lo interrumpió.

-Cállate. ... O te mato.

El chico pelirrojo parecía ser alguien sumamente peligroso, ya que para hacer que Kankuro se pusiera completamente nervioso con solo su presencia, tenía que ser un verdadero monstruo.

-Ah eh, Cla-cla-claro, me salí de control, lo-lo lamento Gaara, perdóname, de verdad lo siento.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo desapareció en granos de arena, para luego aparecer delante de sus compañeros de la misma manera con la que desapareció.

-Me disculpó por los problemas causados.

A lo que Temari, aun estando nerviosa, le habló a su compañero pelirrojo para que se calmara de una vez.

-No te preocupes hermanito, nadie importante salió herido.

-¿Nadie salió herido?¿Qué hay de mi mano?. -Preguntó Kankuro algo molesto.

A lo que Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ella dijo: "Nadie importante".

El ninja de la arena dio un paso hacia adelante para confrontar al rubio, pero se detuvo sabiendo que tenía que seguir las órdenes de Gaara.

En cambio el pelirrojo, no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que había hecho Naruto.

-(Este chico detectó mi presencia antes de que me acercara. ... Posiblemente sea un simple ninja sensor, porque no parece muy fuerte. ...)

Tanto Naruto como Gaara se miraron fijamente a los ojos, las ansias de set de sangre del pelirrojo se podían notar en sus pupilas, en cambio para el rubio, era como un arcoíris de emociones, sentía felicidad, miedo, angustia, ira, soledad, todas las emociones juntas en un mismo ser, como si estuvieran peleando para tener el control de su cuerpo, o eso era lo que Gaara estaba pensando, hasta que Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa sin siquiera decir nada.

-Es todo, vámonos. –Le dijo Gaara aun con su tono de voz frio.

Y sin tener muchas opciones, los compañeros de Gaara tuvieron que seguirlo, pero antes de que ellos se alejaran, Sakura disparó su pregunta sobre que hacían en la aldea.

-Oigan, esperen, porque. ...

Pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando, el rubio la interrumpió poniéndose enfrente de ella con una mirada aun más seria.

-Yo que tú no le hablaría a esos chicos. ... Y en especial al de pelirrojo. ... Habló en serio.

Los 3 ninjas de la arena ya se habían ido al ver que el rubio había detenido a su compañera, no era porque les tuvieran miedo, era porque no querían desobedecer ninguna orden de Gaara.

Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que se habían ido.

-Se fueron. ... No había sentido tanta presión desde la tierra de las Olas desde que pelee contra Haku.

El rubio ya había vuelto a la normalidad después de que habían amenazado a su alumno.

Sakura en cambio, estaba un poco molesta por su compañera por haber dejado que los ninjas de la arena se escapasen como si nada.

-Oye, ¿Porque no me dejaste hablarles?, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerles, ellos no eran de la aldea.

Naruto no hizo más que limitarse a responder su pregunta, no tenía ningún derecho de que le respondieran su pregunta por no haber ayudado a Konohamaru, pero el simple hecho de calmarla su rápido, era mejor que nada.

-Te diré el resumen del porque están aquí. ... Ellos vienen por los exámenes Chunin. ... ¿Cómo lo sé?, digamos que se muchas cosas. ...

-¿Exámenes Chunin?. -Volvió a preguntar la pelirosada.

A lo que Naruto simplemente la ignoro para ver directamente al chico que había sido ahorcado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Konohamaru?. ... Lo siento por no haber actuado antes, es que quería comprobar una cosa.

El chico estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo estaba lagrimeando por los ojos.

-No importa Jefe, al menos no fue nada grave.

Moegi con corazones en los ojos, estaba impresionada por la actuación del rubio.

-Por un segundo pensé que Konohamaru estaba perdido, menos mal que Naruto-Sensei estaba cerca para solucionar este problema.

Udon en cambio, estaba anotando en su libreta todo lo que estaba aprendiendo de su Sensei.

-"Llegar al último segundo", "Mantener la calma", "Burlarse del enemigo".

El rubio simplemente soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver que los niños estaban bien, había llegado un poco antes, pero antes tenía que comprobar algo.

Sakura en su mente estaba un poco confundida sobre el comportamiento de su compañero, ya que no era normal en él.

-(¿Desde cuándo Naruto se volvió cariñoso?, por lo general, se burla de todo el mundo todo el tiempo).

Luego de unos segundos, de que todo se calmara, el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, al parecer todo está bien. ... Supongo que cuando tengan un mejor control de Chakra, tendré que enseñarles un Jutsu de escape en casos de emergencia. ... Pero por ahora, tendrán que seguir con su entrenamiento de mantener una transformación.

Tras terminar su oración, los niños asintieron felices.

-Oye Sakura. –Decía el rubio sin mirarla a los ojos.

La pelirosada al escuchar su nombre, le prestó atención a su compañero, pero antes de que ella pudiera emitir un sonido, el rubio siguió con su frase como si nada.

-¿Sabes?, por un momento pensé que ibas hacer algo. ... Pero al parecer, me has decepcionado.

Sakura en ese momento se sentía culpable al saber que era lo que estaba hablando su compañero.

Ella simplemente se había quedado sin hacer nada para ver cómo iban a golpear al niño, ella simplemente no se sentía fuerte, no podía dejar de pensar que siempre seguirá siendo la damisela en peligro.

*Al día siguiente*

.

Había pasado un día desde lo ocurrido, todos los miembros del equipo 7 se encontraban en el lugar de siempre esperando a que apareciera Kakashi, y como era de esperarse, el peliblanco se había retrasado otra vez.

-¡¿Porque siempre es lo mismo?!. ... ¡Nos da una hora acordada, para luego tener que esperarlo por horas!.

Sakura estaba enojada, ya estaba harta por tener que esperar, y hacerla perder el tiempo.

Sasuke incluso estaba de acuerdo con su compañera, ya que esto era pasarse de la raya.

-Esta será la última vez que yo llegue a tiempo.

Volviendo a la pelirosada, ella en ese instante, comenzó a golpear el aire imaginando que estaba golpeando la cara de Kakashi.

-Con todo el tiempo perdido, pude haberme secado el cabello.

-Jejeje, les dije que Kakashi siempre llega tarde.

Naruto en cambio, no pudo evitar reírse por la quejadera de sus compañeros, él había previsto que Kakashi llegaría aun mas tarde como siempre, así que uso su plan de respaldo.

-Dobe, ¿De qué te ríes?, tú también estás aquí esperando como nosotros.

Naruto simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, yo solo soy un clon. ... Ni creas que voy a quedarme a aquí a perder el tiempo esperando a Kakashi. ... Deberían aprender el Kage Bunshin, se ahorrarían muchos problemas con Kakashi con este Jutsu.

En ese instante Sasuke supo que sería una buena idea, ya no solo se ahorraría el tiempo en hacer misiones aburridas, sino que también dejaría de perder el tiempo en esperar a su Sensei.

-De hecho es buena idea, Dobe, enséñame ese Jutsu. ... No quiero tener que volver a esperar de nuevo al Sensei durante horas.

Sakura en ese momento comenzó a fantasear sobre una multitud de Sasukes dándole una rosa, invitándola a salir, cargándola entre sus brazos., para ella, era un sueño que podría hacerse realidad.

-(Si Sasuke-Kun aprendiera ese Jutsu, serian muchos Sasukes. ...).

Para ella, era un sueño que podría hacerse realidad, pero fueron cortados de golpe al notar que Kakashi había llegado.

-Hola. ... Disculpen el retraso, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida.

-¡Si, como no!. –Le gritaron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Naruto simplemente observó de manera aburrida las palabras que había dicho el peliblanco.

-¿No tienes algo nuevo?. ... Digo, ya van como 17 veces que dices la misma excusa.

En ese instante, Kakashi le entregó una hoja a cada uno de sus estudiantes, y antes de que ellos preguntaran sobre que se trataba, el peliblanco siguió con su explicación.

-Es curioso, hoy realmente me retrase para darles esto. ... Sé que esto es algo repentino pero, los recomendé para los exámenes Chunin. ... A los 3. ... Estas son sus solicitudes.

-¿Solicitudes para los exámenes Chunin?. -Preguntó la pelirosada con algo de curiosidad.

Anteriormente había escuchado que se estaban llevando a cabo los exámenes Chunin gracias a lo que había dicho Naruto.

Pero ella no pensaba que participarían en ese examen apenas teniendo un mes de haber salido de la academia.

-Sí, solicitudes. ... Todo esto es voluntario, depende de cada uno de ustedes, si no se sienten listos, pueden esperar para el próximo año.

Sasuke por otro lado estaba muy emocionado al escuchar la noticia sobre que harían el examen Chunin.

-¡Oh si!, estoy listo para un desafío más difícil.

El rubio en cambio, no estaba impresionado del todo, ya que había visto venir la expresión del Uchiha.

-Vaya, ¿Sasuke emocionado por querer hacer el examen Chunin?, ¿Porque no me sorprende?.

El pelinegro se sentía totalmente energizado por la noticia, ya que desde un principio quería seguir haciendose más fuerte.

-¿Es un chiste?. ... Estoy emocionado, podre probar todas mis habilidades al 100%. ... Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mi sueño se haga realidad.

En cambio, el rubio en su mente se encontraba un poco confundido por haber escuchado la palabra "Sueño", había recordado que el Uchiha tenía una meta a que cumplir, pero nunca lo había dicho.

-(¿Un Sueño?. ... Ahora que lo recuerdo, había mencionado eso antes. ... Tal vez su sueño sea ser más fuerte que Itachi. ... Tendría sentido, porque dijo que era un secreto, tal vez fue para no decir su nombre. ... Pobre Sasuke, no sabe que superar a ese tipo es medio imposible).

Luego de unos segundos, Kakashi siguió hablando al ver que estaban dispuestos a entrar en el examen.

-El que quiera presentar los exámenes, firme la solicitud y vaya al salón 301 en la academia a las 3 de la tarde dentro de 5 días. ... Es todo, ahora mismo tienen el día libre, ya que no hay misiones por hoy. ... Pueden retirarse.

Tras terminar su oración, Kakashi desapareció del lugar.

Naruto en cambio, estaba completamente feliz al ver que no tenían que hacer misiones aburridas, los exámenes Chunin iban a comenzar en unos días, tenían que comenzar a entrenar en ese momento, pero Naruto como siempre, quería comer primero.

-Oh si, hoy no hay misiones basura, esto merita una celebración. ... Propondría ir a comer ramen, pero por hoy preferiría comer otra cosa, el ramen ya me está cansando un poco, ¿Qué sugieren ustedes?.

-Dobe, deberíamos comenzar a entrenar de inmediato, no sabemos qué tan fuerte serán nuestros oponentes. ...

Sasuke tenía razón en una cosa, y era que posiblemente habrían personas más fuertes que ellos, el Uchiha había propuesto comenzar un entrenamiento los tres juntos, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, su estomago rujio de hambre haciendo que se apenara en el proceso.

-Pensándolo bien, estaría bien celebrar, no todos los días tenemos solicitudes para subir de rango. ...

Tanto Sakura como Naruto, se rieron de su compañero por haber cambiado de opinión tan rápido.

Luego de unos minutos de conversación, decidieron que era bueno comenzar un entrenamiento los 3 juntos después del almuerzo, almuerzo cuyo Uchiha no iba a estar por asuntos personales.

-EEEEhh chicos, los veré mas tarde en el campo de entrenamiento. ... Sé que puede sonar raro, pero necesito darle esta noticia a mi madre, esa fue una promesa que le hice cuando era más pequeño. ... Apuesto que se quedara sorprendida cuando vea que hare el examen Chunin a un mes de graduarme de la academia.

En ese instante, el pelinegro comenzó a correr.

-Pueden empezar sin mí si llego tarde.

Sus compañeros simplemente se despidieron agitando su mano, haciendo que se quedaran los dos solos.

-Bueno Sakura, supongo que estás sola. ... Ya sabes, porque soy un clon y bla bla bla. ... Por cierto, te daré un consejo, cuando estemos en el campo, no te pongas a babear por Sasuke durante el entrenamiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. -Ella le preguntó enojada.

A lo que el rubio le respondió con un simple suspiro.

-Por favor Sakura, no es un secreto que estas "enamorada" entre comillas del Uchiha. ... Bueno, también Ino, y el 90% de las chicas de nuestra edad de toda la aldea. ... El caso es que, lamento informarte que Sasuke no está interesado en nadie en este momento. ...

La pelirosada por otro lado, no le estaba creyendo ninguna palabra, puede que el rubio conociese mejor a Sasuke, pero ella no iba a creerle del todo.

-Si claro, ¿Acaso sabes cómo piensa Sasuke-Kun?.

Naruto en ese instante se puso un poco serio, no le gustaba que su compañera aun tuviera intenciones de querer conquistar al Uchiha.

Él tenía pensado revelar el secreto de Sasuke sobre que ya tenía una novia, para que Sakura ya no anduviera tras de él para que comenzara hacerse más fuerte, pero había prometido mantenerlo en secreto.

-Sakura, esto no hace falta explicarlo, pero, ¿Quién de nosotros ha estado más tiempo conociendo a Sasuke?, ¿Quién de nosotros dos ha hablado con su madre?. ... Conozco a Sasuke lo suficiente como para decir que prefiere primero quiere cumplir su sueño antes de comenzar a tener una relación. ... No me malinterpretes, Sasuke no es homosexual ni nada, solo que al estar agobiado de tantas chicas acosándolo, que ya se está comenzando a hartar. ... Por eso te recomiendo que mejor uses ese tiempo para empezar a entrenar de verdad, y lo digo porque ahora mismo eres una debilucha. ...

Justo en ese momento, la pelirosada había recordado lo sucedido ayer con los ninjas de la arena.

Ella había estado tan indefensa que no pudo siquiera hacerse frente a los ninjas para salvar al niño que estaba en problemas.

Pero antes de que Sakura tuviera la idea de hacer una excusa por sus actos, el rubio cambio su expresión seria a una relajada, del cual le estaba dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo solo quiero que te hagas más fuerte para que no tengas que depender de nosotros, y sé que puedes hacerlo, solo necesitas tener un poco mas de determinación. ...

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, Naruto se dio la vuelta para tratar de irse, pero al cabo de unos pasos, se detuvo para decir sus últimas palabras.

-Si quieres una motivación para querer hacerte más fuerte, solo puedo decirte que a Sasuke le gustan las chicas fuertes.

Justo en ese instante, el rubio se fue corriendo del lugar dejando a una Sakura muy pensativa sobre lo que dijo su compañero.

Ella en el fondo, le había dolido un poco sus palabras, ¿Le había dolido porque fue verdad lo que había dicho Naruto?, ¿O simplemente le dolía saber que el chico que era considerado un inútil lo estaba sermoneando?, esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza buscando alguna explicación.

-(Maldita sea. ... ¿Cómo es que pasó de ser el peor de la clase a ser incluso más fuerte que Sasuke?. ... Aun así, tiene mucha razón, soy una hormiga comparado con ellos. ... Esto debió ser un error. ... No sé porque Kakashi me recomendó para los exámenes Chunin, yo no he hecho nada cuando estábamos en peligro).

Sakura no estaba muy segura si ir a entrenar con sus compañeros, en otras palabras, ella sentía que no iba aportar nada en el dichoso entrenamiento, porque sentía que no era más que una mísera carga para el equipo.

Pero la pelirosada sabía que no podía defraudar al equipo, si, ella era débil, pero eso no iba a significar que no pudiera hacerse más fuerte.

Mientras tanto, con el Naruto Original, él se encontraba en el parque sentado en el suelo más que nada observando el lugar vacio.

No había nadie por una simple razón, y era que tanto los adultos como niños, se encontrarían en sus respectivos hogares o trabajos.

Naruto estaba totalmente tranquilo sin ningún tipo de molestias, o eso era lo que él pensaba hasta que alguien le gritó atrás de su espalda.

-¡ATAQUE SORPRESAAAA!. -Gritó Konohamaru blandiendo una espada de bambú.

El chico pensaba que tenía su a jefe completamente acorralado, él quería saber que tan fuerte se había hecho, por eso fue atacarlo.

Naruto al notar al chico, no hizo más que suspirar ante su ataque, y menos de un segundo, el rubio, aun sin despegarse del suelo, detuvo el golpe de la espada de bambú usando más que sus manos sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Konohamaru. ... Decir "Ataque sorpresa" mientras gritas lo no hace un ataque sorpresa.

El chico por otro lado, no se había impresionado para nada al ver que Naruto había detenido su ataque como si nada.

-Diablos Jefe, pensé que podría golpearte con la guardia baja. ... Bueno, pudiste evadir mi ataque, pero. ... ¿Acaso podrás con el siguiente?.

En ese instante, tanto Udon como Moegi, salieron de los arbustos dispuesto a atacar también al rubio.

Ellos en vez de llevar una espada de bambú como Konohamaru, ambos llevaban globos con agua.

Y sin que hubiera tiempo para responder, ambos niños lanzaron su ataque contra el rubio.

Naruto en ese momento, no hizo más que soltar una pequeña sonrisa, para luego hacer su movimiento.

Los globos iban tan rápido que pensaron que iban a dar con el objetivo, pero, ese no fue el caso, ya que por alguna extraña razón que los niños no comprendían, Konohamaru había sido el que había recibido todo el ataque empapándolo en el proceso.

El rubio había desaparecido enfrente del joven Sarutobi, él no sabía dónde estaba su jefe, pero quedo sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba detrás de él.

-Mala jugada Konohamaru. ... Decir que tenias otro ataque sorpresa, me hizo pensar rápido para esquivarlo. ... Y decían que el Jutsu de sustitución era un mal Jutsu. ...

Naruto no había esperado un ataque sorpresa de los niños, pero debía admitir que su ataque estaba bien coordinado, lo malo era que no eran tan rápidos y que también hicieron demasiado ruido arruinando lo que vendría ser un ataque sorpresa.

-Por cierto niños, ¿Por qué me atacaron?.

A lo que el chico de lentes le respondió casi de inmediato.

-Lo siento Naruto, lo que pasa es que eso de mantener una transformación es muy aburrido, eso lo podemos hacer en casa. ... Por eso planeamos un ataque sorpresa para que viera que somos capaces de hacer algo más que eso. ... Pero si no fuera por los gritos de Konohamaru.

En ese instante, el chico mencionado se enojó por el comentario de su compañero.

-No es mi culpa, el Jefe es demasiado rápido, aunque no hubiera gritado, él hubiera visto el ataque.

Los niños en ese momento comenzaron a pelear entre si, a lo que Naruto, como era de esperarse, los regañó a ambos sabiendo que había dicho que no quería peleas.

-Niños ¿Acaso hablo inglés? ¡¿Qué he dicho sobre pelear?!.

Naruto estaba tan distraído separando a sus dos estudiantes, que no se dio cuenta que un ninja misterioso apareció detrás de Moegi.

Ya para cuando se había dado cuenta de su presencia, el ninja misterioso tomo a la niña y se alejo varios metros del grupo.

-Auxilio. -Grito Moegi muy asustada al ver que tenía un Kunai cerca de sus ojos.

Con la distancia que había tomado el ninja misterioso, pensó que estaba a una distancia segura, pero estaba completamente equivocado cuando de los arboles cercanos, salieron tres clones de Naruto, del cual dos de ellos lo inmovilizaron tomándolo de los brazos.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿De dónde salieron?!.

Aprovechando la distracción, el tercer clon de Naruto salvo a Moegi.

Si, había sido un movimiento muy arriesgado sabiendo que la niña era su prisionera, pero el rubio estaba dispuesto utilizar su máxima velocidad con el fin de salvar a la Loli.

Al momento de saber que Moegi estaba a salvo, la expresión de Naruto cambio a una completamente enojada.

-¡A ver!, ¡Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí!, ¡Ahora respóndeme! ¡¿Por qué un pedazo de mierda como tu amenazo a una niña de esa manera?!.

El ninja misterioso no hizo más que forcejear para intentar liberarse, pero se le estaba siendo imposible, ya que los clones estaban utilizando toda su fuerza para detenerlo.

-¡Suéltenme!.

-¿Soltarte?, no estás en posición para exigir algo en este momento. ... Pero no importa, no me respondas si quieres, de todas maneras, cavaste tu tumba en el momento en el que quisiste hacerle daño a mi pequeña Loli. ...

Naruto quería acabar con esto rápido, pero no podía matar al ninja desconocido usando su Kunai enfrente de los niños, ya que no quería que vieran su lado más sádico.

Así que al cabo de unos segundos, decidió utilizar el Jutsu que podía matarlo sin hacer que soltara sangre.

El ninja misterioso no sabía realmente lo que estaba pasando, pero al ver que Naruto estaba juntando sus manos para algo, supo en ese momento que no iba ser algo bueno.

-No me malinterprétes, pero ya estoy harto de que imbéciles como tú, siempre me ataquen sin avisar cuando estoy relajado. ... Te iba a lastimar un poco para luego liberarte, pero fuiste por los niños en vez de mí, eso sin duda no te lo puedo perdonar. ...

Y tras decir su frase, una esfera de Chakra apareció en la palma de sus manos.

No era una esfera al completo, si no que era un conjunto de anillos que giraban en todas las direcciones haciendo la ilusión de formar una esfera.

El rubio extendió sus manos hacia al frente lanzando una esfera de Chakra, pero justo en ese segundo, los recuerdos del clon que había estado con el equipo 7, hicieron que se desconcentrara haciendo que su técnica perdiera potencia.

El ninja misterioso trató de moverse lo más que podía para evitar el ataque, pero los clones del rubio estaban evitando que se moviera, haciendo que el ninja desconocido gritara justo antes de que la técnica impactara en su cuerpo.

Hubo una pequeña explosión, explosión del cual le llegaron los recuerdos de los clones que habían estado inmovilizando al ninja misterioso.

Al cabo de unos segundos para que el humo se disipara, el rubio fue a revisar el lugar donde había sido el impacto de su ataque.

Pero para su sorpresa, no había rastro de nada, era de suponer que los clones no sobrevivirían a la ataque, pero era demasiado extraño no ver el cuerpo del ninja desconocido suponiendo que había muerto.

-(Mierda, se escapó. ... Si no hubiera sido por culpa del clon, no me hubiera desconcentrado al último segundo. ... Bueno, no importa, con eso se lo pensara tres veces antes de volver atacar. ... Tendré que informarle esto al viejo. ... Aunque, si se lo digo, me va a preguntar cómo fue que lo derroté. ... Pensándolo bien, no creo que sea buena idea decírselo. ...)

Naruto estaba muy pensativo sobre quien había sido ese ninja que los había atacado, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que había hecho algo malo.

Luego de unos segundos, decidió que no era muy importante, haciendo que volviera a comprobar el estado de los niños.

Se podría decir que estaban bien, ya que el miembro del equipo más imperativo, estaba brutalmente impresionado por el poder destructivo que había generado esa pequeña esfera de chakra.

-¡JEFE, ESO FUE INCREIBLE! ¡Hiciste desaparecer a ese ninja con un solo ataque!, Por favor por favor enséñame ese Jutsu.

Naruto simplemente soltó otro suspiro al ver que ya nadie estaba en peligro.

-Konohamaru. ... Necesitas tener algo de control de Chakra si quieres utilizar este Jutsu, aunque ya será con el tiempo. ... Pero bueno, eso no importa en este momento, ¿Estás bien Moegi?.

A lo que la niña le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien. ... Pero, qué quiso decir con "¿Mi pequeña Loli?".

Moegi y sus compañeros no comprendían que quiso decir con esa última frase.

-Eh, pues, yo, ¿Có-cómo se los explico?. ...

Naruto estaba un poco nervioso por qué no quería responderles, porque no quería tener que hacer una explicación de 3 horas sobre el término "Loli".

Pero tras recordar los recuerdos que había recibido del clon justo antes de lanzar su Hadouken sobre el ninja desconocido, pudo cambiar de tema.

-Oigan ni-niños, sa-sabían que voy hacer el examen Chunin, Jejeje. ...

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del hospital, Iruka se entraba caminando muy lastimado por el plan que se le había ido de las manos.

-(¿Qué diablos fue ese Jutsu?. ... Me dejó completamente lastimado. ... Creo que fue una mala idea tratar de hacerle una prueba a Naruto sobre si era digno de ir a los exámenes Chunin recordando lo que había hecho con Mizuki. ... Tendré que informarle al Hokage la próxima vez).

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, Iruka cayó al suelo inconsciente.

*Fin del capítulo*

.

*Próximamente en "Una Perspectiva Diferente"*

.

-¡Oh si!, al fin de tanta espera, los exámenes Chunin. ... No me acuerdo del todo lo que ocurrió, pero tengo suerte de tener casi todo lo recordado en mi lista. ...

-¿Pero qué diablos?. ... Ay no, es ella. ... Incluso esta el estúpido de Rock Lee que me hace recordar demasiado Gai.

-Oye Sasuke, no tenemos tiempo que perder, pelea contra ese cabeza de tazón mas tarde. ... Bien, no me hagas caso. ... Pierde rápido para que podamos llegar al salón a tiempo. ...

-No puede ser, justó con quien no quería ver ni oír. ... Me voy de aquí, no quiero ni mirar a ese maldito desgraciado.

-Genial, esta Kabuto. ... Me pregunto cuanta información sabrá sobre mí. ... ¿Una misión rango S completada?. ... ¿De qué hablan?, yo nunca he completado una misión rango S. ... Espera, no, no no no, es Imposible, ¡Esto se suponía que era un secreto!, ¡¿Cómo es que tiene ese tipo de información?!.

Capitulo 18: "Ex-Secreto Rango Z", Kabuto, me las vas a pagar si te encuentro en el bosque.


	18. Capitulo 18: Ex-Secreto Rango Z

Una Perspectiva Diferente.

Capitulo 18: "Ex-Secreto Rango Z".

En alguna parte del bosque, se encontraban 2 personas entrenando.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello largo con los ojos en blanco.

Él estaba meditando bajo un árbol, mientras que la otra, que tenía el cabello castaño en forma de bollos, parecía que se encontraba practicando tiro al blanco, justo en el mismo árbol donde el chico meditaba.

El ambiente se podía decir que era tranquilo, no había casi nada de ruido, pero todo la tranquilidad desapareció por completo, cuando el tercer miembro de su equipo, llegó para informarles de las nuevas noticias que le habían contado.

-Oigan, tenemos noticias interesantes.

El chico recién llegado parecía estar emocionado por la información que había obtenido, pero era de esperarse del cabeza de tazón.

-¿Que clase de noticias nos traes Rock Lee?.

Preguntó el chico ojiperla aun estando sentado en el suelo.

-¿Ya oyeron que vamos a tener novatos en los exámenes?. ... Genin recién graduados, eso no había pasado en 5 años.

El cabeza de tazón sabía que era una noticia que no podían tomar a la ligera, pero la chica por otro lado, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su compañero.

-Ja ja, no le des mucha importancia. ... Son solo cosas de algunos Jounin que les gusta elevar sus egos.

Ella tenía razón en una cosa, pero su verde compañero la hizo cambíar de opinión con una oración.

-Si, puede que tengas razón, pero hay algo más que añadir. ... 3 de ellos son del equipo de Kakashi, ¿No es geníal?. ...

El ojiplerla, que se hacía llamar "Neji", le había interesado un poco sobre quienes iban a ser sus rivales, pero en cambio para la chica, no estaba impresionada ni lo mas minimo.

-¿Eso es todo?. ... No es para tanto.

Decía ella siguiendo arrojando Kunais a la díana en el arbol.

Pero Rock Lee no se iba a quedar hasta ahí, él no iba a perder el tiempo en algo tan absurdo, asi que al apretar sus puños de la emoción, dijo lo que realmente le parecía más importante.

-Créeme, será más interesante cuando te cuente que uno de ellos es "Sasuke Uchiha". ... Uno de los últimos de su clan.

Neji por fuera no parecía estar impresionado, pero por dentro, tenía curiosidad sobre el chico.

-"Sasuke Uchiha". ... El novato del año, puede que sea interesante.

El cabeza de tazón tambien le interesaba que el Uchiha participara en el examen Chunin, pero a decir verdad, él estaba mas interesado en otra cosa.

-No solo eso. ... La hermosa Sakura esta en su equipo, eso significa que ella tambien estara en el examen.

El chico de verde desde que vio de lejos a la pelirosada la primera vez, no había dejado de pensar en ella, como si hubiera sido amor a primera vista.

Él tenía pensado declarar su amor hacía Sakura, incluso justo en este momento, estaba usando su imaginación para cuando la pelirosada aceptara ser su novía.

Pero estando fuera de su mente, los compañeros del cabeza de tazón no podía evitar sentirse incomodos cuando de la nada, Rock Lee comenzó a abrazarse a si mismo.

Hasta que Tenten tuvo que bajarlo de su nube.

-Pierdes el tiempo. ... Apuesto que es una chica ninja patética que le interesa más cuidar su cabello que aprender cosas nuevas en el arte ninja.

El cabeza de tazón por otra parte le daba igual que no fuera una ninja fuerte, lo unico que quería era que aceptara su amor.

-No me importa. ... Cuando la vea, le contare todos mis sentimientos, y cuando me acepte, la protegere con mi vida.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el chico apretó su puño con fuerza, mientras le salían llamas en los ojos.

Neji al darse cuenta de que el cabeza de tazón sabía quienes eran los estudíantes de Kakashi, no pudo evitar preguntar sobre el ultimo miembro del equipo.

-He de suponer que has investigado mucho, ¿Sabes quien es el tercero de su equipo?.

Rock Lee en ese instante se puso a recordar sobre el tercer miembro del equipo de Kakashi, pero luego de unos segundos supo que era algo que no tenían que preocuparse.

-Ya me acordé, aunque no creo que te interese mucho, escuché que es el peor de la generación, alguien que se graduó milagrosamente de la academia. ...

Neji con solo escuchar que era el peor de la generación, se había confundido por completo al ser la primera vez que escuchaba ese termino sobre un estudíante.

-¿"Peor de la generación"? ¿No se supone que debería llamarse "El peor estudíante de la clase"?.

Rock Lee incluso estaba impresionado por el término con que le habían puesto al chico.

-También pensé en lo mismo, pero sus calificaciones fueron tan malas desde un inicio que hasta mi me sorprende que alguien haya sido peor que yo en la academía.

El Hyüga no podía entender el porque iban a dejar participar alguien que era el peor de la clase, pero recordando que el Uchiha estaba en su equipo, le hizo suponer que simplemente era carne de cañon.

-Solo han pasado un mes desde su graduación, no creo que se haya vuelto tan fuerte tan rapido. .. En cualquiera de los casos, cualquier tipo de información es buena, así que ¿Como es y cual es su nombre?.

A lo que rápidamente el cabeza de tazón le respondió.

-Es un chico rubio, algo escuálido. ... Creo que se llama, Naruto Uzumaki.

Tenten en ese instánte, no pudo evitar descóncentrarse en la practica de tiro al blanco, ya que al haber escuchado ese nombre, la había tomado por sorpresa, haciendo que justo en el momento en el que ella lanzó su Kunai, se desvíara acidentalmente en la dirección a la cara de Neji.

Pero el ojiperla, usando sus reflejos, movio su cabeza para esquivar el Kunai.

-Oye, ten más cuidado, casi me das en la cara.

Decía el chico de forma sería al ver que casi estaban a punto de matarlo, a lo que la chica rápidamente se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo siento, me distraje por un momento. ...

Rock Lee en ese momento se había extrañado lo que había dicho su compañera.

-¿Te has distraído? Tenten, jamas te distraes cuando éstas practicando, ¿De casualidad conoces a ese chico?.

Ella sabía perfectamente quien era, apesar de que los años pasaran volando, aun podía recordarlo, pero no quería contarlo.

Asi que para evitar sospechas, le dio una falsa sonrisa a sus compañero, haciendoles creer que realmente su falla había sido un accidente.

-Jejeje, no, no lo conozco, es que me dio un calambre en la mano, es todo. ...

Sus compañeros por otra parte, sabían perfectamente que su compañera estaba mintiendo, la conocían por mucho tiempo, y ellos sabían cuando estaba haciendo una sonrisa falsa.

Pero de igual manera, los chicos simplemente olvidaron el asunto, ya que si Tenten realmente no quería hablar del tema, no debían presionarla.

-(Eso estuvo cerca. ... Con que Naruto Uzumaki. ... ¿En serio es el peor de la generación?. ... Y yo pensaba que era muy listo. ... Espero que sea capaz de llegar a las finales, porque tengo muchas cosas que decirle).

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de la aldea, concretamente en el campo de entrenamiento, todo el equipo 7 se encontraban practicando en el ultimo día de entrenamiento antes de iniciar el examen Chunin.

El ultimo día consistía en la resistencia física, en palabras sencillas, tenían que golpear los clones de Naruto y hacerlos desaparecer.

¿En donde estaba la resistencia?, simple, que los clones no se dejaban golpear y ellos podían defenderse.

Era un combate uno a uno, donde si el clon desaparecía, otro lo sustituiría, aunque no era muy a menudo.

Los compañeros del rubio no estaban muy de acuerdo con la prueba, pero al recordar lo rápido que era el ninja de los espejos de hielo, no pudieron evitar pensar que alguien dentro de los exámenes Chunin, podría moverse de la misma manera.

Así que para evitar sorpresas, aceptaron la idea para mejorar su tiempo de respuesta, pero en como pasaban las horas, el entrenamiento se había convertido en uno de resistencia, para ver cuanto podrían aguantar.

-No entiendo. ... ¿Como es posible que el estúpido clon sea más rápido que el Dobe?.

Sasuke parecía estar frustrado, aun teniendo su Sharingan de 3 aspas activado, se le estaba haciendo difícil por lo rápido que se estaban moviendo los clones, tanto era la dificultad, que ellos llevaban entrenando por más de 4 horas, y él solo había podido eliminar a 15 clones.

-Vamos chicos, recuerden que son clones, así que pueden tirar a matar.

El rubio real, quien estaba sentado en el suelo como si nada, se podía notar que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír por lo que había dicho, ya que al ver lo cansados y frustrados que estaban sus compañeros, le daba entender que lo estaban intentando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Naruto. ... Eres. ... Eres. ... Eres un estúpido. ...

De los 3, Sakura era la que estaba más cansada, ella aun seguía tratando de golpear al primer clon de sombras de Naruto, pero no se estaba acercando ni lo más mínimo.

-(Es increíble, llevamos 4 horas, y ella aun sigue de pie. ... No ha podido golpear a mi clon, pero se nota que su resistencia ha aumentado. ... No había visto tanto potencial en ella en el animé, me pregunto hasta donde llegará. ... Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. ...)

El Naruto real en ese instante se paró del suelo con una gran sonrisa, y tras ponerse de pie, le soltó un gritó a la pelirosada con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sakura piensa rápido!.

Ella inmediatamente fijo su mirada hacía el chico que le había gritado, Sakura pensó que el rubio le iba a lanzar algún objeto para esquivarlo.

Pero eso no era lo que tenia pensado Naruto, el grito había sido una distracción para lo que en realidad iba a ocurrir.

Ya para cuando Sakura había volteado de vuelta, el clon de Naruto la había golpeado en la cara haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

Pasaron algunos segundos de los cuales ella no se estaba levantando del suelo, si no fuera porque la estaban viendo respirar, pensarían que estaba muerta.

-Dobe, creo que se te paso un poco la mano con este entrenamiento, recuerda que mañana empieza los exámenes Chunin, ¿No crees que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy?.

El Uchiha tenía un buen punto, habían entrenado como locos desde hace días, y un día de descanso no les vendría nada mal.

Y tras un enorme suspiro, el rubio le dio la razón a su compañero.

-De acuerdo, supongo que a veces hay que descansar. ...

Naruto pensaba que su compañera no se iba a levantar por lo cansada que ella estaba, pero se había equivocado, ya que la pelirosada se estaba levantando poco a poco del suelo.

-Guao Sakura, pensaba que no ibas a. ...

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera terminar su oración, ella inmediatamente le dio un puñetazo al clon de Naruto que la había golpeado.

Y el rubio tras ver esto, comenzó a aplaudir de felicidad aun no habiendo visto el aura asesina que le estaba rodeando su compañera.

-Increíble, pudiste golpear a uno, te estas haciendo más fuerte. ... Oye, ¿Porque me miras con esa cara?. ... Ay no. ...

Justo en ese momento el chico supo que estaba en serios problemas, no sabía cuantos problemas tenía, pero la pelirosada se lo iba a saber con su grito.

-¡NAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOO!.

El rubio al haber visto a su compañera, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Sakura transformada en un súper sayayin tras el grito.

-Jejeje, Sakura, se que estas enojada, pero. ...

Pero antes de que un nervioso Naruto pudiera terminar su oración, el Uchiha lo interrumpió con un grito.

-¡Dobe piensa rápido!.

El rubio rápidamente fijó su mirada hacía el Uchiha no sabiendo que era lo que estaba diciendo, pero al recordar la misma estrategia que le había hecho a la pelirosada, supo que Sakura iba aprovechar el momento para golpearlo, y justo como lo había pensado, ella efectivamente iba a su dirección, y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr en dirección hacía el bosque.

-¡Sasuke, no creas que no supe lo que estabas haciendo!.

-¡Naruto, vuelve aquí antes de que te mate!.

Lo único que pudo hacer el Uchiha, fue contemplar como su rubio compañero, y la pelirosada, desaparecían adentrándose en el bosque.

-Espero que Sakura recuerde que lo necesitamos vivo.

*Al día siguiente en la academia ninja*.

El día de la prueba había llegado, y tanto Sasuke como un lastimado Naruto, se encontraban en la entrada de la academia esperando a su compañera.

Durante el tiempo en el que ellos estaban esperando, el rubio le contaba a su compañero, como había sido atrapado por Sakura cuando él era más rápido.

-... Y listo, esa fue mi historia. ... Si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida rama del árbol que se rompió, ella jamas me hubiera alcanzado. ...

Sasuke en ese instante se había extrañado al saber que no había escapado, ya que por lo general, Naruto siempre lograba escapar.

-¿Y porqué no usaste clones para escapar como siempre?.

El rubio había tenido la misma idea, pero no había funcionado.

-¿Crees que no lo hice?, no se como diablos me reconoció entre muchos clones.

El Uchiha en ese instante no pudo evitar reírse de la mala suerte de su compañero.

-Jajajaja, y di me ¿Te dolió?.

Y como era de esperarse de Naruto, le respondió de forma sarcástica.

-Claro que no, ¿Como crees?, los masajes de Sakura son tan suaves que podrían dejarte sin hijos por todas las patadas que te da en las pelotas. ... Si en el futuro descubro que no puedo tener hijos, será culpa de ella. ... No es por decir nada pero. ...

Justo en el momento en que el chico iba añadir algo más, alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo siento. ...

Decía la pelirosada arrepentida por lo que había hecho, pero Naruto al reconocer su voz, rápidamente se escondió detrás del Uchiha.

-Sasuke, no la mires, te vas a quedar sin hijos si la observas directamente a los ojos.

El pelinegro no podía evitar reírse por el miedo de Naruto hacía la pelirosada, sabía que su compañero era más fuerte, pero no lograba entender del todo sobre porqué se dejaba golpear tanto por Ayame como por Sakura.

-Vamos Dobe, no tienes porque exagerar.

El rubio en cambio seguía usando a Sasuke como escudo, pensando que aun era una trampa de su compañera.

-Si como no, solo lo dices porque no te golpearon. ... La ayudó en el entrenamiento, y fui recompensado con 27 patadas en mis pelotas.

La pelirosada por otro lado, si parecía estar arrepentida en el momento en que se disculpó, ya que pensó que realmente se había excedido.

-Escucha, posiblemente creas que sea una broma, pero enserio estoy diciendo la verdad. ...

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su compañera no era mucho de pedirle disculpas.

-Espera, espera, espera. ... Sakura, ¿Estas enferma, o aun estas tonta por el golpe que te di en la cabeza?. ...

El rubio en ese instante uso su mano, poniéndola en la frente de la pelirosada para comprobar si realmente estaba enferma, pero antes de poder confirmar algo, ella apartó el brazo de su compañero.

-No estoy enferma. ... Es que. ... Con todo estos extraños entrenamientos que has planeado, me hicieron pensar que te has estado burlando de nosotros. ... Pero luego de golpearme esta mañana con la puerta de forma accidental, y ver que por alguna razón no me estaba doliendo, recordé el entrenamiento. ... Al parecer, si dieron buenos resultados por muy estúpidos que fueron. ... Así que, lo siento por haberte golpeado.

El rubio estaba completamente sorprendido por escuchar de nuevo la disculpa de la pelirosada, aun se le estaba haciendo difícil pensar que la disculpa podría ser falsa.

-Esta bien, ¡¿Quien eres tú y que hiciste con la verdadera Sakura?!.

La pelirosada en ese momento se había enojado por la estupidez que estaba diciendo Naruto.

-Soy real, idiota.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar con su oración, el chico la señaló con el dedo, marcándola como impostora.

-Ja, ¡Mentirosa! ¡Tú transformación es muy mala! ¡No se si te has dado cuenta, pero la verdadera Sakura no tiene los pechos tan pequeños!.

Y como era de esperarse, Naruto en ese instante salió volando hacía la pared del puñetazo que le había dado la pelirosada estando sonrojada.

-Maldito pervertido, tienes suerte que no pueda matarte en este momento.

El chico que estaba incrustado en la pared, no podía entender que había ocurrido, se supone que ella había aumentado su resistencia física, no su fuerza.

-(Eso me dolió. ... Supongo que no tengo que volver a mencionar algo relacionado con sus pechos).

Sasuke por otro lado, aunque no lo pareciera, le daba miedo cuando Sakura se enojaba, aunque también le daba gusto saber que su rabia nunca se dirigía hacía él, pero aun así, no iba a hacer que su temor disminuyera.

-(Ella mandó a volar a Naruto de un golpe. ... Ya no sé quien da más miedo, si mi madre o Sakura).

Luego de varios minutos de espera para que Naruto se despegara de la pared, los tres por fin entraron a la academia, y al subir las escaleras, notaron a un grupo de personas en el pasillo.

Había 2 personas paradas de pie enfrente de la puerta del salón 301.

El equipo 7 se preguntaba sobre que estaba ocurriendo, pero en ese instante, el chico de mallas verdes, Rock Lee, había sido golpeado por uno de los que estaban en la puerta por tener la idea de querer entrar.

-(Parece que golpearon a la versión miniatura del idiota. ... Eso quiere decir que todo su equipo, incluyéndola a ella, esta aquí. ...)

Naruto observo el lugar buscando a la chica en quien estaba pensando, pero no tomo mucho tiempo, ya que ella estaba a simple vista.

-Por favor, deje nos pasar, se supone que debemos entrar para hacer el examen.

Tenten les pidió amablemente a los ninjas que estaban estorbando en la puerta, que se apartaran, pero no había resultado como ella lo había planeado, ya que uno de ellos la abofeteo en la cara haciendo que retrocediera.

Este acto había sido visto por todos los que estaban presentes incluyendo a Naruto, quien estaba enojado al saber que habían golpeado a su primera amiga.

Él quería moler a golpes al tipo que estaba en la puerta, pero sabía que si quería mantener un perfil bajo, tenía que evitar a toda costa, peleas innecesarias.

-(¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Tienes suerte que no pueda darte una paliza en este momento! Como lo vea en el bosque de la muerte, le romperé las piernas. ... Por ahora solo tengo que continuar con el plan).

Los sujetos que estaban en la puerta, simplemente se estaban riendo de la incompetencia de la chica.

-Niñita, deberías agradecer que estoy siendo amable. ... En comparación con los exámenes Chunin, esto es como un beso.

-La mayoría de ustedes ni siquiera va a sobrevivir a los exámenes, algunos se volverán locos y otros se quedaran inválidos de por vida. ... Sera mejor que renuncien, los Chunin están calificados para. ...

Antes de que uno de los sujetos siguieran hablando, el Uchiha dio un paso al frente interrumpiéndolo con una mirada sería.

-Si si si, Chunin esto, Chunin aquello, me estás dando sueño. ... Si estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas o no, no es asunto tuyo. ... Ahora quiten su patético Genjutsu.

Rápidamente Naruto puso su mano en la boca del pelinegro para evitar que siguiera hablando, pero al darse cuenta que todos estaban murmurando sobre el dichoso Genjutsu, supo que había sido demasiado tarde.

-No puede ser. ... Sasuke, ¿No pudiste mantener ese pequeño secreto por un poco más de tiempo?.

Justo en ese momento, tras haber fracasado por hacer que nadie supiera del Genjutsu, el numero del salón, del cual estaba escrito el número "301", había sido cambiado a "201", dando a entender a todos los demás que estaban en el piso equivocado.

Uno de los tipos que estaba obstaculizando la puerta, le dio un aplauso sarcástico al pelinegro, ya que no le gustaba que haya arruinado su juego.

-Ah, por lo visto eres de los inteligentes. ... Pudiste notar nuestra ilusión. ... ¡Ahora veamos como enfrentas esto!.

El tipo que bloqueaba la puerta, se dispuso a atacar a Sasuke con una patada, pero el Uchiha no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, ya que también iba a pelear si alguien lo al final de todo, había acabado en nada, ya que antes de que ellos pudieran impactar sus golpes, fueron detenidos por el mismo chico de verde que había sido golpeado en primer lugar.

Todo había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos, de los cuales finalizaron con Rock Lee deteniendo el ataque tanto de Sasuke como el otro sujeto, usando solo las manos.

Obviamente la muestra de velocidad había sido percatados por la mayoría, incluso Sakura, quien estaba igual de impresionada por la velocidad con la que se había movido el cabeza de tazón.

-(¿Que demonios? ¿Este tipo raro pudo moverse tan rápido? Es igual de rápido que Naruto).

Sasuke por otro lado no solo se había sorprendido de su velocidad, sino también con la facilidad con la que había detenido su ataque.

-(¿De donde salio este sujeto? Detuvo mi patada usando solo una mano).

Luego de varios segundos para que se separaran, Neji se molestó un poco con su compañero al ver que había mostrado su velocidad.

-Oye, ¿No se supone que teníamos que pasar inadvertidos y no dejar que nadie más viera nuestras habilidades?.

A lo que el chico le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero es que ellos estaban a punto de pelear y quise mostrar mis habilidades para alguien especial.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el cabeza de tazón se le quedo observando a la pelirosada.

-(¿Eh?, ¿Porque me mira de esa manera? ¿Le habré hecho algo?).

Sakura en su mente estaba completamente confundida e incómoda por el chico que la estaba observando, no sabía el porque lo estaba haciendo, pero todas sus dudas fueron aumentadas cuando ese mismo chico dio algunos pasos hacía delante para presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee, ¿Tú eres Sakura, cierto?. ... Por favor, se mí novia, procurare dar mi vida para protegerte.

Pero Sakura sin pensarlo ni por un segundo, le respondió con lo que vendría ser, la respuesta mas dolorosa y directa posible.

-Definitivamente, No. ...

El cabeza de tazón había planeado a detalle, todo lo que iba a decir para este momento, pero jamas se le había pasado por la mente, que ella podría rechazarlo.

Él quería el saber él porque la chica de su sueños la estaba rechazando, había seguido todos los consejos de su Sensei a la perfección, estaba 100% seguro que la victoria la tenía en sus manos, pero la pelirosada le hizo saber que se estaba equivocando.

-¿Que? ¿Pe-pe-pero porque?.

A lo que Sakura le respondió con:

-Ni siquiera te conozco, aparte de que eres raro.

En ese instante en la cabeza de Rock Lee, se había formado una nube de depresión por el rechazo.

Naruto en su mente no podía evitar reírse de la desgracia del alumno de su antiguo Sensei, era algo realmente divertido, pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando observó a Tenten directamente a los ojos.

-(Es ella. ... Sin duda ha crecido desde la última vez, y como siempre, sigue siendo mas alto que yo).

Para el rubio en ese instante, el tiempo parecía que se hubiese detenido por completo, él en su mente quería darle un abrazo a la pequeña Loli que había crecido, contarle el porqué la había abandonado para que toda esta pelea estúpida entre los dos llegara a su fin.

Pero, no podía hacerlo por una simple razón.

No era porque estuvieran dentro de los exámenes Chunin, o porqué quisiera seguir mantener su plan en secreto.

Era porque realmente tenía miedo de contarle toda la verdad a su antigua rubio pensaba en la posibilidad sobre que ella no quisiera saber nada sobre él, que todo lo que iba contarle en este momento sería inútil, y eso se podía notar en la forma seria en como lo estaba observando.

-(Con que Naruto esta haciendo el examen Chunin. ... Hace años que no lo veía, el chico que hace promesas, y nunca las cumples. ... ¿Por fin se va a dignar a decirme porque me abandonó, o se va a quedar cayado como siempre?).

La chica tras haberse hecho su pregunta en la mente, fruncio el seño mientras observaba al rubio.

Ambos equipos que estaban presenciando la lucha de miradas, no sabía que estaba pasando, lo único que podían sentir, era la sensación de incomodidad que estaba en el aire por culpa de aquellos dos que no dejaban de mirarse sin decir una palabra.

Aunque no duró demasiado, ya que el rubio decidió que era mejor alejarse por ahora.

-Chicos, vámonos, se nos hace tarde. ...

Naruto en ese instante comenzó a caminar sin siquiera esperar alguna respuesta de sus compañeros, dándoles a entender que él ni quería estar en este lugar.

Su equipo inmediatamente lo siguió estando confundidos por su comportamiento, aunque Sakura estaba muy agradecida por la huida, ya que no quería ver al cabeza de tazón.

-Fue buena idea irnos, creí que ese chico raro iba a insistir en pedirme una cita.

Sasuke por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en el comportamiento de su compañero, conocía al rubio lo suficiente como para decir que su actitud en ese momento, no era normal.

-(Que raro, el Dobe no es de quedarse en silencio mientras observa a una chica. ... Ella parecía enojada, me parece que se conocen. ... A decir verdad, creo haberla visto en alguna parte, aunque no se en donde).

El Uchiha pensaba que todo esto podría ser una simple pelea de novios, aunque no tuviese mucho sentido.

Pero luego de pensarlo por un poco mas de tiempo, recordó en donde la había visto.

-Espera un segundo, creo que ya se donde he visto a esa chica. ... Naruto, ¿Ella no es la niña que te acompaño aquella vez cuando fuiste a mi casa?.

Sasuke no podía recordarlo del todo, pero estaba seguro que había sido ella.

-No quiero hablar de ese tema. ... Por favor, no la vuelvas a mencionar, es un asunto complicado, no entenderías. ... O tal vez si. ... El caso es que no tengo ganas de hablar de ella y punto, ¿Entendido?.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke no podían entender la repentina agresividad de su compañero, ellos en ese momento habían tenido curiosidad sobre quien era esa chica, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer una pregunta, alguien los interrumpió.

-Oye tú. ... El Uchiha, espera.

Los 3 se voltearon para saber quien era el que les había gritado, y para sorpresa del rubio, era alguien a quien menos quería ver, Rock Lee.

-(Oh, genial, solo quería olvidarme de Tenten por un rato, y de la nada llega otro para hacerme recordar al imbécil de Gai, y su estúpida mierda de la juventud, muchas gracias universo. ...)

-¿Quieres algo? Tenemos un poco de prisa.

Preguntó el pelinegro sin saber que quería exactamente, a lo que Rock Lee le respondió con llamas en sus ojos.

-Quiero pelear contigo. ... En este lugar, justo en este momento.

Sasuke con tan solo escuchar aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma arrogante por el reto que le había propuesto el cabeza de tazón.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Perfecto. ... Nunca le digo que no a un desafío.

Naruto por otro lado estaba fastidiado al ver que iban a pelear, aun más sabiendo que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Sasuke, acabas de decir que teníamos prisa, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo con ese cejotas.

El pelinegro por otro lado, estaba de lo mas emocionado, ya que al haber visto su velocidad con la que detuvo su patada, quiso probar que tan rápido podría llegar a ser.

-No te preocupes Dobe, no me tomara mucho tiempo, además, he querido tener una pelea que no fuera de práctica desde la misión del país de las olas. ... Me había que dado con las ansías cuando te quedaste con todos.

Rock Lee en ese instante no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre que era lo que estaban hablando, aunque al escuchar que el rubio se los había quedado con todos, lo hizo confundirse por todo lo que había escuchado de quien era el supuesto peor ninja de la generación.

(Espera, ¿De que clase de misión están hablando?. ... Por lo que dijo el Uchiha, puedo imaginar que se trata sobre que el rubio lucho contra algunas personas él solo. ... ¿Acaso me habré equivocado de información?).

Volviendo con Naruto, él al ver la mirada decisiva que tenía su compañero, supo que iba a ser imposible convencerlo, así que luego de pensarlo por un momento, se dio cuenta que no era tan mala idea después de todo.

-(Tal vez no sea una perdida de tiempo. ... Si ellos dos pelean, podre comparar mi velocidad con la de Rock Lee. ... Se que él usa pesas en las piernas, pero al menos podre ver algo). ... De acuerdo, tienes 20 minutos. ...

Esas palabras solo hicieron que el cabeza de tazón se confundirá aun más, le hacía pensar que ese chico podría ser el líder.

-Es curioso que tengas que pedirle permiso a tu compañero para pelear. ...

Sasuke lo que hizo fue reírse del comentario del chico.

-No te preocupes por el Dobe, yo iba a aceptar tu reto de todas maneras.

Y tras terminar su oración, el pelinegro se preparó haciendo una pose de pelea.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. ... ¿Sabes? Todo el mundo se la pasa hablando del clan Uchiha y lo grandiosos que son. ... Quisiera ver con mis propios ojos lo fuerte que pueden llegar a ser los Uchiha. ... Además. ...

Rock Lee en ese momento dejó de hablar de golpe al observar de nuevo a la chica pelirosada.

-Oh Sakura, Te amo.

Como era de esperarse, los ojos de Sakura se pusieron en blanco del miedo al ser visto por el chico que le parecía raro, tanto era su temor que no pudo gritar al imaginarse ser novia del cabeza de tazón.

-Nooooo no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, eres demasiado raro, NO voy hacer tu novia.

Rock Lee al parecer no quería rendirse, no iba aceptar un "no" como respuesta, era tan terco cuando se trataba de conquistar a una chica, que iba a ser todo lo posible para hacer que la pelirosada lo aceptara.

-Oh Sakura, eres un ángel caído del cielo.

Luego de terminar su oración, el chico de verde le guiño un ojo, para luego arrojarle un beso.

Y como si fuera un truco de magia, el beso que Rock Lee había lanzado, se había materializado en un corazón que iba en dirección a la pelirosada.

Pero Sakura no iba a dejar que ni siquiera un beso artificial la tocase, así que utilizó a Naruto como escudo para evitar el beso

El rubio obviamente no iba a dejar que ese extraño lo tocara, así que utilizando su mano, logró atrapar ese corazón para luego pulverizarlo.

-Oye, ¿Que te pasa? Se supone que soy el único que puede hacer brujería. ... Además, deja de intentar pedirle una cita a Sakura, ¿Que no sabes que ella ya tiene novio?.

Todos inmediatamente observaron a la chica por las palabras que había dicho su compañero.

Ella sobre todo estaba igual de confundida, que los demás.

-¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡¿No digas estupideces?! ¡¿Yo no tengo ningún novio?!.

La pelirosada estaba enojada, no quería que nadie dijera mentiras mas sabiendo que su corazón solo le pertenecía al Uchiha.

Ella incluso estaba dispuesta a golpear a su compañero, pero eso no iba a ser posible, ya que su compañero se había volteado para susurrarle algo al oído.

-{Eres una tonta, si de verdad quieres que este chico te deje en paz, simplemente di que tienes un novio y asunto arreglado}.

Era una solución rápida a sus problemas, pero Sakura en su interior no estaba 100% segura de hacerlo, ya que si mentía sobre que tenía un novio, había una posibilidad de que perdiera algunos puntos con su amado Sasuke, aunque también existía la posibilidad de explicarle sobre la mentira.

-Eh, Yo. ... Si-si es verdad, ya-ya tengo novio, llegas demasiado tarde, mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien.

La pelirosada estaba un poco nerviosa por la mentira, claramente si quería el amor del Uchiha, tendría que explicarle sobre el supuesto novio falso.

Rock Lee por lado estaba acostado en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus piernas a la vez que una nube depresiva aparecía arriba de él.

-Yo puede ser, Gai-Sensei me dijo que esto podría suceder, ¿Porque no lo hice antes?.

El chico de verde parecía un poco miserable por la noticia, a lo que Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al estar desilusionado al ver que no iba haber pelea.

-Sakura, creo que debiste darle esa noticia después del combate, creo que ya perdió las ganas de pelear.

En ese momento sin que nadie se lo esperase, Rock Lee se levantó del suelo con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso si que no, es totalmente imposible para mí perder las ganas de pelear. ... Ahora mismo mi corazón esta roto, pero cuando hay un combate de por medio, mi cuerpo me dice que no es hora de deprimirse. ... Así que, a pelear.

El rubio estaba un poco agobiado por tener que esperar la supuesta pelea que iba a llevarse entre Sasuke y Rock Lee.

Sabía que se les esta haciendo tarde para llegar al salón 301, pero quería saber de una vez quien era mas rápido entre los dos.

-Están tardando demasiado, ya empiecen a pelear de una vez, tienen 15 minutos.

El pelinegro en ese instante realizó una pose de pelea preparándose a combatir de una vez.

-El Dobe tiene razón. ... Menos charla y mas acción.

Durante varios segundos, tanto el chico de verde como el Uchiha, se quedaron en silencio mientras fijaban sus miradas.

El pelinegro estaba un poco descolocado por la pose de pelea de su oponente, ya que él solo estaba de pie como si nada, simplemente tenía sus piernas juntas, mientras tenía su brazo levantado.

El pelinegro pensó que esto iba a ser un poco fácil, así que decidió ser el primero en atacar.

Corrió en su dirección en linea recta, intentó darle un golpe en la cara usando su puño, pero antes de que él pudiera llegar a conectarlo, Rock Lee desapareció del lugar dejando a Sasuke sorprendido.

Pero antes de que el Uchiha pudiera hacer algo, el cejotas apareció atrás de su espalda para tratar darle una patada en la cabeza.

Sasuke pudo verlo, podía detener aquel pie que iba en su dirección, o eso era lo que él pensaba, ya que por alguna razón, la patada de Lee había aumentado su velocidad.

El impacto hizo rodar al Uchiha por el suelo durante un segundo, luego de recuperarse y ver que Rock Lee aun seguía en su lugar, se dio cuenta que no era alguien que tenía que tomar a la ligera.

-(¿Que diablos? se suponía que podía detener esa patada, ¿Como es que aumentó su velocidad de la nada?. ... No importa, supongo que tendré que usarlo, es bueno que el Dobe me ayudo a entrenarlos. ... Aunque espero que este chico no sea tan rápido como los clones).

En ese instante el pelinegro cerro sus ojos, para luego abrirlas de golpe revelando su Sharingan completamente maduró.

-Interesante, con que esos son los famosos ojos. ... Perfecto, demuestra me lo que puedes hacer.

Lee estaba completamente ansioso por ver el Sharingan de Sasuke, quería ver de una vez que tan fuerte era el clan Uchiha.

Sin esperar un segundo, ambos ninjas se abalanzaron al combate, el pelinegro ahora era capaz de predecir y detener los ataques de su oponente, pero no podía ni siquiera darle un golpe.

Sakura quien estaba presenciando el combate, no podía creer lo rápido que se estaba moviendo el cejotas.

-¿Como es que ese chico raro se mueve tan rápido?. ... Naruto, ese chico es igual de rápido que tú.

Ella esperaba que su compañero le fuera responder una broma sobre que él era mas rápido, pero al ver que estaba completamente serio observando el combate, la hizo preocuparse.

El rubio mientras tanto estaba enojado en su mente por la velocidad que tenía Rock Lee, simplemente no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

-(Maldita sea, es mas rápido que yo. ... Ahora mismo es lento, porque aun tiene sus pesas, pero sin lugar a dudas si los dos nos quitaríamos todas las pesas, él sería mas rápido. ... Lo peor de todo es que sabe lo de las puertas. ... Acabo de aumentar mi peso hace poco, creo que tendré que volver a aumentarlo cuando tenga tiempo).

La batalla de Rock Lee y Sasuke se había extendido por 10 minutos, el cabeza de tazón sin dudarlo, era el que estaba dominando la pelea, pero por culpa del Sharingan de Sasuke, se le estaba haciendo difícil terminar con la pelea más rápido, así que el chico verde no tuvo más opción que detenerse porque sabía que no estaba yendo a ningún lado.

-Eres bueno. ... Pero tengo que terminar con esto rápido.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras Rock Lee, usando su máxima velocidad, desapareció y apareció justo delante de Sasuke, y sin que él pudiera hacer algo, recibió una patada desde abajo mandándolo a volar hacía arriba, y sin perder tiempo, el cabeza de tazón volvió a desaparecer para aparecer detrás del Uchiha quien estaba en el aire.

-Lo siento, pero todo acabo.

En ese momento las vendas blancas que tenía el Rock Lee en sus brazos, comenzaron a desatarse.

Naruto se alarmó de golpe al recordar cual era dicha técnica que iba usar el cejotas, hacía años que no lo veía, pero sabía que era peligroso.

-(¿En serio llegó al punto de utilizar esa técnica? Tengo que acabar con esta pelea, si no, va a lastimar tanto a Sasuke que no podrá hacer el examen. ...)

El rubio iba arriesgarse a que Rock Lee viera su fuerza, pero tenía que hacer algo rápido si quería salvar a su compañero, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, una tortuga gigante de color rojo apareció en medio del combate.

-¡Ya basta Lee!.

Todos inmediatamente observaron completamente confundidos la criatura que había aparecido en el lugar.

Los 2 Genin que aun seguían en el aire, detuvieron su pelea haciendo que ambos chicos aterricen en el suelo usando sus propios pies.

-(Eso me dolió, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar).

Pensó el Uchiha en su mente mientras volvía a repasar la patada que lo había mandado a volar.

Mientras tanto con Lee, el chico rápidamente se acercó a la tortuga para disculparse.

-¿Estuvo viéndome todo el tiempo?.

A lo que la tortuga le respondió algo molesto.

-Por supuesto que si. ... Esa técnica que acabas de usar está prohibida y lo sabes. ...

Para el equipo 7, esta situación era algo surrealista, era difícil creer que un chico estaba siendo regañado por una tortuga.

El rubio incluso estaba confundido, nunca antes había visto una tortuga que hablara.

-(¿Que mierda?, ¿Acaso es una invocación? Yo no recuerdo nada de una tortuga o alguien quien pudiera invocarlas. ... Espera un segundo, ¿Acaso esa tortuga dijo "Técnica prohibida"? ¿Como es que esa tortuga sabe de esa técnica?. ... No, no no no no, acaso no será invocación de. ...)

Justo antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar su oración, apareció en un humo, la persona a quien menos quería ver, a la persona a quien mas le tenía rencor, a la persona que había invocado a la tortuga, Maito Gai.

-Hola, ¿Que onda, Que cuentan todo el mundo, La vida los trata bien?.

Preguntaba el Jounin verde estando arriba de la tortuga con una gran sonrisa.

El rubio por otro lado no quería volver a ver la ridícula sonrisa de su antiguo Sensei, el simple hecho de verlo sonreír como si nada le daba rabia.

-(Genial, lo que faltaba, ese Maldito. ... Me abandonó y me reemplazó con el idiota que tiene enfrente. ... Ya no puedo soportarlo, mejor me voy).

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se suponía que iba a estar el salón 301.

-Ya pasaron los 15 minutos, no hay que perder tiempo con el idiota mayor que está arriba de la tortuga. ...

Rock Lee no le había gustado la manera en como el rubio le había hablado a su Sensei, tanto era su lealtad hacía su Sensei que apretó sus puños del enojo.

-Oye, no insultes a Gai-Sensei, es uno de los hombres más grandiosos del mundo, y podría apostar que nunca podrías llegar a ser tan genial como él.

Naruto al escuchar sus palabras, se detuvo de golpe, y sin mirar atrás, le contestó con una voz sería.

-Yo insulto a quien quiera cuantas veces me de la puta gana. ... Si no te gusta, puedes irte directo a la mierda.

El equipo 7 no podía entender la hostilidad del rubio, pero sea lo que fuese, era raro verlo enojado con alguien.

-(¿Porque el Dobe se comporta de esa manera, Acaso este tipo raro le hizo algo?).

Rock Lee no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados al escuchar que le estaba faltando el respeto a su Sensei.

Él estaba apunto de dejarlo en su lugar, pero el Jounin verde que estaba presente lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo Lee, no te preocupes. ... Recuerda, las palabras son solo palabras. ... Además, ese chico no sabe con quien se esta metiendo, siendo él, debería cuidar mejor sus palabras.

El rubio no hizo nas que soltar un bufido, para luego seguir avanzando.

-(¿Que no se con quien me estoy metiendo? Si claro, como si a ellos dos no los conociera para nada. ... Al contrario, se todo sobre ellos. ...)

En la mente de Naruto lo único que se podía sentir era odio hacía su ex-Sensei, quería golpearlo en ese momento, pero sabía que aun estaba muy lejos de su nivel.

Sasuke al ver que su compañero se estaba yendo, no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo al saber que se les estaba haciendo tarde, pero al ver que el rubio había sido grosero con los ninjas de mallas verde, hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Lamento las cosas que dijo mi compañero, prometo que no va a volver a ocurrir.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, los compañeros del rubio decidieron seguirlo.

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire, aunque la cara de Naruto no lo expresase, se le podía notar que estaba enojado.

Luego de pasar algunos minutos caminando sin decir una palabra, el equipo llegó al lugar indicado.

El salón 301, lugar donde Kakashi los estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Vaya, Kakashi llegando temprano. ... Si no fuera porque estoy de mal humor, estaría creando varios clones para hacer la canción del "Aleluya".

El peliblanco en ese instante se sentía extrañado, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, ya que para el rubio todo era un juego.

-¿De mal humor dices?. ... Eso es raro en ti, ¿Ocurrió algo?.

Y sin que hubiera tiempo para que los demás hablaran, Naruto disparo su respuesta.

-No puede terminar mi tercer plato de ramen. ... Ya se me pasará, sólo necesito relajarme. ...

Tanto el Uchiha como Sakura, sabían perfectamente que era una mentira, pero no querían armar un alboroto por algo que no sabían, así que simplemente se quedaron en silencio.

-(¿Porque Naruto esta mintiendo, hay algo de que me este perdiendo? solo espero que el idiota tenga una buena razón para haber insultado de esa manera al chico raro y su Sensei aun mas raro. ... La forma en como actuó me hace pensar que los conoce).

La pelirosada en su mente estaba un poco confundida sobre lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, pero aparte de eso, le preocupaba lo rápido que había ido el cejotas menor durante la pelea con Sasuke.

-Ah, que bueno que todos están aquí. ... Ahora si pueden inscribirse formalmente para los exámenes Chunin.

Decía Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, a lo que sus Genin se confundieron al escuchar sus palabras.

-No entiendo, ¿De que está hablando?.

Pregunto la pelirosada aun con dudas, a lo que Naruto tras soltar un gran suspiro para deshacerse del enojo, le respondió estando un poco mas calmado.

-De acuerdo, Sakura ¿Como te lo explico sin que te enojes?. ... Para hacer los exámenes Chunin se necesita un grupo de 3 personas. ... Si no hubieras llegado, Sasuke y yo, no hubiéramos podido hacer el examen Chunin.

Y como era de esperarse, ella se había molestado.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?.

A lo que el rubio le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es simple, es porque nunca me lo preguntaste. ...

Sakura quería matarlo en ese momento.

Ella había tenido dudas sobre si ir o no hacer el examen Chunin, si por casualidad había decidido no ir, sus compañeros habrían reprobado por su completa culpa

Aunque su rabia desapareció cuando escuchó a su Sensei, el porqué no había dicho nada.

-No deberías estar enojada con Naruto, de hecho, deberías agradecerle. ... Si se los hubiera dicho, posiblemente alguno de ustedes hubiera tenido la obligación de ir los exámenes Chunin por los demás miembros del equipo. ... Pero al ver que todos están aquí por voluntad propia, es bueno. ... Significa que están tomando sus propias decisiones. ... Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, no pude tener un mejor equipo.

El peliblanco en ese instante volvió a darles una sonrisa bajo su máscara, simplemente para él, no había ningún equipo Genin mas cualificado que el suyo.

Incluso Sasuke estaba comenzando a emocionarse.

-Ya no hace falta que se preocupe más por nosotros Kakashi-Sensei, verá que nosotros tres nos convertiremos en Chunin.

El Uchiha sabía que poco a poco su sueño se estaba volviendo más cercano, y junto a su equipo, estaba totalmente convencido que podrían superar los exámenes Chunin.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto Sasuke. ... Buena suerte.

Y tras terminar su oración, Kakashi desapareció en un humo.

-Con razón llego temprano, era un clon. ...

Decía Sakura mientras perdía la esperanza al ver que su Sensei no iba a llegar temprano la próxima vez.

Naruto por otro lado, también estaba molesto, no era el hecho de que había sido un clon, si no que ya le estaban robando la idea de usar clones.

-No puede ser, ahora me esta copiando, más tarde tendré que denunciarlo por los derechos de autor. ... Como sea, mejor entremos de una vez.

Sus compañeros como siempre, no entendían ni una palabra sobre lo que estaba hablando, a pesar de haber hecho equipo durante un mes, se les hacia difícil entender alguna de sus referencias.

Luego de varios segundos de haber entrado al salón 301, se podía notar que en el lugar había una multitud de personas que los estaban observando.

El equipo 7 decidió que era mejor ignorarlos, pero para Sasuke se le hacía imposible.

Estaba sintiendo una presencia que ya había sentido antes y que por alguna razón, no podía ignorarla.

-(¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Porque siento que alguien me va atacar en algún momento?)

El pelinegro no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero al sentir que alguien estaba detrás de su espalda, realizó una pose de manos al recordar de inmediato quien era el de la dicha presencia.

La presencia extraña que había sentido antes, había sido la de íno, que había abrasado por detrás a Sasuke justo en el momento que realizo una pose de manos.

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿Donde has estado?, no sabes desde cuanto he deseado que estuvieras aquí, extrañaba poder ver tu linda personalidad. ... ¿EH?.

Luego de varios segundos del abrazo, la rubia se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Naruto en lugar del Uchiha.

Resultó que la pose de manos que había hecho el pelinegro antes, era el Jutsu de sustitución, quien se había intercambiado con el rubio.

-Muchas gracias por el abrazo Ino, aunque deberías usar lentes, yo no soy Sasuke.

Decía Naruto en un tono burlón mientras veía a la rubia.

Íno inmediatamente se apartó del chico estando completamente alterada por haberlo abrazado.

-Nooo, ¡Aléjate! ¡Sakura, controla mejor a tu novio!.

Como era de esperarse la pelirosada se había molestado por su comentario.

-¡Él no es mi novio, Entiéndelo de una vez!.

Su discusión había dado inicio, simplemente era imposible dejar a esas dos chicas solas, porque siempre iba haber una pelea cuando estaban juntas.

El rubio en su mente estaba un poco estresado al recordar lo peor de la academia.

-(No puede ser, acabo de acordarme sobre el porqué odié la academia, estas chicas son demasiada gritonas. ...)

Naruto iba a detener la discusión por el bien de sus oídos, pero por suerte, los dos compañeros de Ino se acercaron al grupo para detenerla.

-Ustedes son unas escandalosas. ... Sabía que esto iba hacer fastidioso, pero no creí que tanto.

Decía Shikamaru sin mucha emoción como siempre, a lo que el rubio lo auxilió levantando su mano para apoyarlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo en la parte donde son unas escandalosas.

Sakura se había molestado por lo que dijo su compañero, porque se suponían que tenían que ser un equipo.

-Naruto, se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado, somos del mismo equipo.

A lo que el rubio, dando un paso para atrás para evitar un posible golpe de las chicas, le respondió sin mucha emoción.

-A ver chicas, no es por ser grosero pero, cuando ustedes dos están juntas, gritan en una frecuencia tan alta que solo los perros pueden escuchar.

Ambas chicas querían asesinar Naruto por el mero hecho de haberles dicho gritonas, pero su ira fue redirigida cuando alguien más apoyo al rubio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el tonto, ¿Quien hubiera pensado que algún día iba tener razón en algo?.

Todos inmediatamente fijaron sus miradas hacía el chico quien se les estaba acercando poco a poco.

Era una persona que ya conocían desde la academia, era nada más y nada menos que Kiba Inuzuka junto con su equipo.

-Vaya vaya, que sorpresa, parece que todos estamos reunidos aquí.

Shikamaru, quien parecía estar un poco harto de la vida, ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Ustedes también?. ... Genial, ¿Todos estamos aquí para esta estupidez?.

Naruto en su mente estaba aliviado al saber que todos estaban dentro de los exámenes Chunin, al principio estaba preocupado por haber cambiado la historia, pero para su suerte, parecía ser la misma.

-(Esto es bueno, todo esta igual a como lo recuerdo en el anime. ... Están las chicas gritonas, el chico flojo, el gordo, el chico de los insectos, Hinata, Sasuke, e incluso el imbécil de Kiba. ... Sin lugar a dudas, el chico más irritante de la academia ninja. ... Si no fuera sido porque tenía que ocultar mi fuerza, ya lo hubiera mandado al hospital).

El rubio anteriormente ni siquiera tenía algún odio sobre el personaje, pero al haber sido el blanco de sus burlas en la academia, le hizo ganarse un puesto en la lista de "Personas que recibirían una paliza" cuando él revelara su herencia al mundo.

Pero aun así, no quería ni ser molestado, pero para su mala suerte, Kiba no pudo evitar volver a meterse con el chico.

-Y di me, ¿Como un perdedor como tú pudo entrar a los exámenes Chunin?.

Naruto sin lugar a dudas quería demostrarle a todo el mundo que no era ningún perdedor de una vez por todas, pero sabía que aun tenía que seguir bajo el radar.

Así que como era de esperarse, Naruto ignoro su pregunta, porque no quería darle el lujo de seguirle la corriente.

-Oye, ¿Acaso no escuchaste mi pregunta, sordo?.

Kiba se había molestado al ver que el rubio lo había ignorado por completo, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, Naruto le dio una respuesta.

-Lo siento, pero ahora tengo una nueva política de no responderle a idiotas.

El domador de perros se enojo por completo al escuchar el comentario, él tenía intenciones de golpearlo, pero para su mala suerte, Sasuke se interpuso entre los dos.

-¿Kiba, en serio quieres hacer esto?. ... No deberíamos estar peleando, puede que nos metamos en problemas. ...

El Inuzuka en ese instante soltó un bufido, sabía que el Uchiha tenía razón, y eso lo molestaba.

-Si si si, lo que tú digas. ... Tienes mucha suerte de que Sasuke este en tu equipo, si no, ahora mismo estarías en el suelo.

Naruto en su mente se estaba riendo de las palabras que estaba diciendo el idiota de Kiba, el simple hecho de hacerle creer que era un debilucho.

Luego de pasar algunos segundos de silencio, un chico de cabello gris y con lentes, se acerco al grupo de los 9 novatos.

-Oigan, ustedes. ... ¿Quisieran bajarle el volumen a su conversación?. ... Digo, no se ofendan, ustedes son los 9 novatos, ¿Cierto?, recién salidos de la academia hace varías semanas. ... Si fuera ustedes, me relajaría, tampoco hay que llamar la atención.

Ino se enojo al escuchar que la estaban callando.

-¿Y quien eres tú como para mandarnos a callar?.

Acto seguido, el mismo chico le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi. ... Pero estoy hablando enserio, miren en esa dirección.

Los chicos al ver la dirección en donde estaba señalando Kabuto, pudieron darse cuenta que todos y absolutamente todos, los estaban observando con miradas amenazadoras.

El grupo de Genin novatos, podían sentir por todo su cuerpo la sed de sangre que emanaban las demás personas que los estaban observando.

En cambio para Naruto, no podía sentirlo, ya que al haber estado rodeado de las miradas de odio de los aldeanos durante años, lo hicieron acostumbrarse.

Luego de haber pasado alrededor de algunos segundos, el rubio ya estando harto de que un montón de desconocido los observara, saco un megáfono de la nada para gritarle a la multitud.

-¡Oigan, Tomen una foto que dura más!.

Y como era de esperarse, el aura asesina y las miradas aumentaron tras el comentario del rubio, obligando a Sasuke taparle la boca a su compañero con la mano.

-{¿Dobe, podrías no hacer enojar a estas personas durante el examen?}.

Naruto en ese instante apartó la mano del Uchiha, ya que aun no quería callarse.

-Sasuke, nos están mirando feo, alguien de nosotros tenía que ir y decirles que: "¡Todos ustedes son unas nenazas!.

El rubio volvió a gritar por el megáfono ganándose el odio total de todos los que estaban presentes incluyendo a los de su propio grupo.

A lo que el Uchiha no tuvo más opción que quitarle el Megáfono a Naruto y arrojarlo por la ventana para que se callara.

-¡Compórtate, ¿Acaso quieres que nos maten antes de tiempo? !.

Lo único que pudo hacer el rubio fue cruzarse de brazos algo enojado por haberse dejado tomar su megáfono.

-Esta bien, pero no tenías que haber tirado mi megáfono por la ventana, me costo mucho conseguirlo.

Kabuto no podía dejar de sonreír al ver la valentía del chico, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso podría ser su perdición.

-Supongo que eres el chico raro del que todos hablan. ... Tienes muchas agallas, pero aun así, te recomendaría que actuaras un poco más profesional.

Naruto al darse cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo hacía él, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que también había engañado a Kabuto.

-Me recuerdas a mi mismo en los exámenes hace años. ... Me creía invencible hasta que me dieron una paliza.

Sakura al escuchar sus palabras, no pudo evitar confundirse.

-Espera, ¿"Hace años"? ¿Cuantas veces has presentado el examen?.

Kabuto parecía que no quería responder por estar avergonzado por sus fracasos, pero al cabo de unos segundos, decidió hacerlo.

-Me avergonzaría si les dijera que esta es la 7ª vez que presento el examen.

Los 9 novatos en ese momento se sorprendieron al escuchar que había reprobado más que el rubio en una prueba de la academia.

-Hay 2 exámenes al año y este es mi 4º año consecutivo.

Ino incluso se rió un poco de la mala suerte del chico.

-¿Alguien que ha reprobado más que Naruto en un examen? A estas alturas deberías ser un experto.

Kabuto estaba tan sonrojado de la vergüenza que incluso se rió también.

-Dicen por ahí que el 7 es de buena suerte, pero aún si fallo, no me voy a dar por vencido. ... ¿Saben. ...? Puede que pueda ayudarlos un poco, con mis info-Tarjetas.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Kabuto saco de su bolsillo, un paquete de cartas.

-Mierda, debí traer también mis cartas de YuGuiOh.

Dijo el rubio un poco molesto.

-¿"YuGui" que?.

Kabuto incluyendo a todos los que estaban presentes, se habían confundido por la estupidez que había dicho Naruto.

Pero al darse cuenta que era otra de sus locuras, decidieron mejor ignorarlo.

-Olvida al perdedor. ... Di nos ¿Que son exactamente las info-Tarjetas?.

Preguntó Kiba tratando sacar a todos de dudas.

-Es difícil de explicar. ... Bueno, no tanto. ... Estas tarjetas han sido codificadas con la información de las personas que he estado acumulando en los últimos 4 años. ... Tengo más de 200, así que, no he desperdiciado mi tiempo. ... Puede que no se vean interesantes a simple vista. ... De hecho, aparecen en blanco.

Justo en ese momento, Kabuto puso sus cartas en el suelo, y mostró una carta que efectivamente estaba en blanco.

A lo que Naruto al darse cuenta que ya había visto ese tipo de cartas antes, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Espera, ¿Ese tipo de cartas eran tuyas?. ... Pensé que eran tarjetas para dibujar.

-¿Tarjetas para dibujar?.

Preguntó Kabuto con una sonrisa pensando que era una broma.

Pero al ver que el rubio le estaba mostrando una de sus cartas completamente rayadas, se enteró que no estaba jugando.

-Si, lo siento. ... Se te había caído una, pensé que era buena idea entretenerme y dibujar algo en ella.

El chico de lentes rápidamente le arrebato la carta de sus manos, y tras confirmar que era una de sus cartas, le grito al rubio.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Que hiciste?!.

A lo que Naruto le respondió como si nada, ya que no estaba seguro del todo sobre que había dibujado.

-Oye, no hace falta que me grites, yo solo me dibuje a mi mismo transformándome en un Súper Sayayin Fase 3. ... O eso creo, no soy muy buen dibujante.

Kabuto estaba realmente enojado, pero para su suerte, no lo estaba tanto como para querer matarlo.

-Tienes suerte que la persona que estaba en la carta esta muerta, si no, ya me hubiera arriesgado a ser expulsado del examen por querer matarte.

Ino se había molestado un poco al pensar que no iban a recibir algo de ayuda, y siendo recién graduados sin dudas iba a servir demasiado.

-Naruto arruinando las cosas como siempre, era de esperarse del novio de Sakura.

Y como era de esperarse, la pelirosada le volvió a gritar.

-¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es mi novio?!.

Sasuke para evitar que esto se saliera de control, se disculpó por el desastre de su compañero.

-Lo siento, se que Naruto puede ser un idiota algunas veces, pero realmente nos vendría bien la ayuda.

El peligris al ver que su disculpa era sincera, decidió que era buena idea ayudarlos, pero con una condición.

-Está bien, los ayudare. ... Pero que ese chico no se acerque a mis info-tarjetas.

El rubio le hacia un poco de gracia al saber que Kabuto estaba enojado, aunque le daba igual no tener su confianza, porque era estúpido olvidar para quien trabajaba.

Los Genin exceptuando a Naruto hicieron un circulo para escuchar el porqué hacían los exámenes Chunin junto con las demás aldeas, su propósito, e intenciones.

El rubio quien estaba escuchando la conversación desde lejos se estaba dando cuenta que esta parte ya se la sabía, pero antes de que él decidiera que era mejor ignorarlos, escuchó algo interesante que había dicho el Uchiha.

-¿Esas tarjetas tienen información de otros candidatos? ¿Datos específicos?.

A lo que Kabuto al saber hacía donde esta yendo Sasuke, le sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Tal vez ¿Piensas en alguien?. ... No puedo asegurarte que la información que tenga sea precisamente exacta. ... Creo que tengo algo de cada uno, eso también los incluye. ... ¿Tienes a alguien a quien quieras investigar?. ... ¿Una descripción, de donde son, o su nombre para facilitar su búsqueda?.

El Uchiha no le hacía falta perder el tiempo con especificaciones, porque tenía a alguien en mente.

-Será fácil, se llama Rock Lee, quisiera saber más de él.

Kabuto con el simple hecho de escuchar un nombre, suspiro decepcionado.

-Oye, eso no es divertido. ... Bueno, eso ya no importa.

Y con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos, el peligris saco una tarjeta de la multitud de las que tenía.

-Aquí está.

Tras decir su frase, puso la carta en blanco en el suelo para luego poner un dedo sobre él, y con un simple movimiento, reveló la información que contenía.

-Bien, "Rock Lee". ... Es un año mayor que ustedes. ... "Experiencia en misiones": Ha completado 20 misiones rango D, y 11 en rango C. ... El líder de su equipo es Maito Gai. ... En el último año, su TaiJutsu ha mejorado de una manera impresionante. ... Pero sus otras habilidades como NinJutsu o Genjutsu, son bastante pobres. ... Pero todo eso lo compensa con la fortaleza de su TaiJutsu. ... Ha mejorado radicalmente desde que término la academia, pero por alguna razón, no participo en el examen Chunin anterior. ... Esta es su primera vez en el examen. ... Sus compañeros son: Tenten y Neji Hyuga. ... Es todo, ¿Hay alguien más a quien quisieran saber?. ...

En ese instante, a Sasuke le vino a alguien en mente.

-Si, Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio tras haber escuchado su nombre, se acercó al grupo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?.

-Dobe, es solo una broma.

Kiba en cambio, quería saber la información de Naruto, quería saber que tan mal ninja era el chico.

-Yo me apunto, vamos, busca a Naruto para reírnos un poco.

El rubio no le gustaba del todo que se burlaran de él, pero al ver que este iba a ser un buen momento para saber sus datos, decidió que era mejor escucharlo.

-Como sea, es mi información, también tengo derecho a saber que es lo que tienes sobre mí.

Kabuto no tenía muchas intenciones de buscar algo que sería una perdida de tiempo, pero aún así, quería saber él porque el rubio estaba dentro de los exámenes Chunin.

-Esta bien, supongo que podemos hacer tiempo hasta que sea hora de iniciar el examen.

Y sin perder mas tiempo, el peligris volvió a sacar otra carta, y tras revelar la información del rubio, comenzó a leerla inmediatamente.

-Veamos. ... "Naruto Uzumaki". ... El líder de su equipo es Kakashi Hatake. ... Sus compañeros son, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. ... Por lo visto, su habilidad de TaiJutsu es lamentable, su Genjutsu es totalmente nulo, y su NinJutsu es demasiado básico. ... Los únicos Jutsus que sabe es la Transformación, y la única razón del porque ha salido de la academia fue porque pudo aprender hacer un Jutsu de alto rango, el "Kague Bunshin no Jutsu". ... Con sus notas tan bajas en la academia, los ninjas dicen que su carrera ninja sera muy corta, tanto que lo tachan de ser probablemente el peor ninja de la generación. ... Bueno, mejor no hablare de las misiones porque no quisiera incomodar más al chico. ...

Kiba comenzó a reírse de lo que había escuchado, ya sabía que Naruto era un perdedor por naturaleza, pero no sabía que tanto.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, era todo un perdedor en la academia, era de esperarse que aun siguiera siendo un perdedor después de varías semanas.

El grupo presente pensaba que el rubio se iba a sentir mal tras escuchar que seguía siendo un perdedor, pero en realidad, Naruto estaba aliviado, ya que aún nadie sabía algo sobre él.

Pero su sonrisa mental se esfumó cuando Kabuto volvió a hablar tras darse cuenta que algo andaba mal con su info-tarjeta.

-Es-Es-Esperen un momento. ...

Kiba quien aun seguía riéndose, no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Encontraste algo que no sepamos para que me siga riendo de Naruto?.

El chico de lentes por otra parte, no le parecía gracioso lo que estaba viendo, porque había algo que no era normal.

-Hay algo extraño. ... Bien, presten atención. ... "Experiencia en misiones": Ha completado 12 misiones rango D, ¿Una misión rango A?. ...

Sasuke al ver que el grupo estaba confundido sobre la extraña misión rango A del rubio, pensaron que era una especie de broma.

-Chicos, no se preocupen, eso es muy fácil de explicar. ... Resulta que un viejo había mentido sobre el rango de la misión, se supone que era una misión rango C, pero subió a rango A por varios motivos. ... Incluso Kakashi-Sensei tuvo que participar en esa pelea.

Todos los que estaban presentes ya habían comprendido que era lo que había sucedido, pero Kabuto por otro lado, seguía confundido por lo que seguía.

-Bien, eso explica la misión rango A. ... ¿Y la misión rango S?.

Todos incluyendo a Naruto abrieron los ojos de la impresión al escuchar que el perdedor de la clase había completado una misión de alto rango aun siendo un Genin.

Naruto sabía que tenía que haber un error, no podía recordar cual era la supuesta misión rango S.

-¿Que misión fue esa? No recuerdo en ningún momento una misión que fuera de tanta importancia. ... Deben estar mal esas tarjetas, eso es seguro. ... Vamos, yo ahora mismo no sería capaz de completar una misión de ese rango.

Kiba era uno de los que estaba escépticos, el simple hecho de que un perdedor pudiera completar una misión de tan alto rango, le hacía entender que Kabuto estaba equivocado.

-Si como no, ¿En serio vamos a creer que un perdedor como Naruto va a completar una misión rango S?.

Kabuto incluso estaba escéptico, pero sus info-Tarjetas no eran de equivocarse de maneras tan absurdas.

-Mis Info-Tarjetas nunca se equivocan, hay información sobre dicha misión, se los voy a leer para que ustedes mismos saquen sus propias conclusiones.

El grupo en ese instante se quedo en silencio para poder escuchar al chico de lentes.

-La misión rango S fue completada tras la recuperación del pergamino sagrado, y la eliminación del traidor quien lo robó, también conocido como Mizuki.

Kabuto, tras haber dicho el nombre de la persona, los 9 Genin se sorprendieron aun más por la noticia al ver quien había matado a su antiguo Sensei de la academia.

Naruto incluso abrió los ojos como platos tras saber exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando.

-(¿Que mierda, Como es que este maldito sabe esa información? espero que los chicos no crean en esto, se supone que soy un debilucho para ellos. ... Mierda, Sasuke y Sakura son los únicos de aquí que conocen mi fuerza, ellos si podrían pensar que maté a Mizuki).

Todos en ese momento tenían su mirada fijada en Naruto.

Él sabía que tenía que convencer a los demás equipos que era una mentira.

Así que con una risa nerviosa, comenzó hacer su explicación.

-Vamos, ¿En serio creen que yo tengo la capacidad de matar a un Chunin?. ... Ni siquiera puedo con Sasuke, es algo muy estúpido pensar en eso.

Todos los que estaban presentes se estaban replanteándose de nuevo si realmente el rubio había matado a Mizuki.

Pero Sakura y Sasuke, no lo estaban haciendo, ya que al a ver visto sus habilidades ocultas en la misión en el país de las olas, pensaron que había una posibilidad.

Ellos querían hacerle algunas preguntas a su compañero, pero para la gran suerte del rubio, un humo apareció delante del salón.

Y tras haberse disipado el humo, aparecieron un grupo de personas.

-Espero que estén listos para el examen, porque es momento de empezar. ... Soy Ibiki Morino, su instructor. ... Y en este momento, su peor pesadilla.

*Fin del Capitulo*

.


	19. Capítulo 19: Inicio de los exámenes

Una perspectiva diferente.

Capitulo 19: "El Inicio de los exámenes".

-Espero que estén listos para el examen, porque es momento de empezar... Soy Ibiki Morino, su instructor... Y en este momento, su peor pesadilla.

Un hombre con la cara cortada, les habló a las personas que tenia al frente con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Pero para Naruto en realidad, era una bendición.

-(Gracias universo, es bueno saber que a veces tengo suerte... Ahora mismo no sabía que decirle a mi equipo sobre lo de Mizuki... Al menos podre usar el tiempo del examen para pensar en una excusa).

Mientras tanto, después de unos segundos de silencio, Ibiki volvió a hablar.

-Esto es lo que vamos hacer para poder proceder a la primera etapa del examen Chunin... Ustedes entregaran sus solicitudes, con eso se les dará a cambio un número... El número indicará en donde se sentarán, y luego de que todos estén sentados, comenzará el examen escrito.

Sasuke en ese instante, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ya que era la información que le había dado el rubio.

-(¿"Examen escrito"? Es justo lo que dijo en el entrenamiento... Dobe, ¿Que más secretos ocultas? ¿Acaso la muerte de Mizuki-Sensei es uno de ellos?... Supongo que tendré que preguntárselo más tarde aunque es muy seguro que finja que no sabe nada).

Durante unos minutos, una fila se había formado para aquellos que iban a entregar sus solicitudes.

Luego de que Naruto recibiera su número, corrió inmediatamente a su respectivo asiento, ya que aun no quería confrontar a sus compañeros.

-(Listo, ya estoy en mi asiento... Creo que se vio demasiado obvio que estoy ocultando algo... ¿Que esperaban? me tomaron con la guardia baja, jamás pensé que alguien aparte de Iruka y el Hokage, pudiera descubrir la muerte de Mizuki... ¿Cómo mierda iba a saber que Kabuto supiera de esa información? Ni yo mismo sabía que me dieron esa misión por completada... Espera, eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿Porque me darían como completada la misión de recuperar el pergamino cuando fui yo quien lo robó?... Es como si robara una tienda y le echara la culpa a uno de mis clones... Como sea, espero que Sasuke y Sakura no les afecte esto durante el examen y puedan completarlo... Aunque yo y todos los que estamos escuchando este Fanfic en Youtube, sabemos que no hace falta escribir nada... Espera un momento, ¿Que fue lo que dije?... Esto es la vida real, reeeeaaaal... A veces tengo la ligera idea de que realmente me estoy volviendo loco).

Mientras el chico pensaba en su mente que se estaba volviéndose loco, una persona se había sentado a su lado.

Y como era de esperarse, Naruto la observó de reojo para ver quien era.

El rubio pensaba que posiblemente era un personaje de relleno, pero al ver que dicha persona era pelirroja, no pudo evitar observarla directamente a la cara.

Esto había sido captado por la chica, quien no le gustaba que la miraran sin ninguna razón.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?.

Preguntó ella siendo un poco hostil con el chico.

A lo que el rubio, al escuchar su voz, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-(¿Pero qué carajos?... Es-es-es imposible ¿Ella estaba en el examen Chunin?... No que yo recuerde... Espera espera, puede que sea otra persona... Si si si, es otra persona, es imposible que sea ella, pero, tengo que confirmarlo, aunque ¿Como lo hago? ¿No puedo preguntarle como si nada o si?).

Naruto aun seguía viendo a la chica de forma pensativa, pero a ella no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia, ya que el rubio ni siquiera le había respondido su pregunta.

-Te recomiendo que dejes de mirarme si no quieres ser lastimado.

El chico inmediatamente apartó la mirada, ya que si él quería saber su nombre, no tenia que hacerla enojar.

-Lo siento... Es que no soy bueno hablando con las chicas lindas.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, ella inmediatamente tomo un Kunai de su bolsillo para ponerlo cerca del cuello de Naruto.

-Como te atrevas a volver a coquetear conmigo, voy asegurarme que sea lo último que hagas en este mundo.

El rubio no esperaba tanta agresividad por parte de la chica, por lo general, él había esperado que lo hubieran mandado al diablo.

-Jejeje, no hace falta que seas tan agresiva, que alguien te diga que eres linda, no significa que...

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar su oración, la pelirroja hizo más presión sobre el cuello del chico, dándole a entender que es mejor que se quedara callado.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, me quedare en silencio.

Como era de esperarse, eso había sido captado por Ibiki, quien por obvias razones, no le gustaba que alguien peleara en su salón de clases.

-Oigan, ustedes dos, sera mejor que se tranquilicen si no quieren que los descalifique.

Y tras decir esas palabras, la chica inmediatamente volvió a guardar su Kunai en su bolsillo.

-(Es muy agresiva, cada vez pienso que de verdad es ella... Espero que me éste equivocando con esto, porque si no, se podría decir que acabo de joder la historia por completo).

Ya para cuando todos pudieron sentarse en sus asientos, Ibiki comenzó con su explicación

-Todos, observenme... Hay varias reglas que tengo que advertirles... No contestare preguntas, así que presten atención desde el principio... ¿Queda claro?.

Ya teniendo eso en cuenta, el instructor tomo una tiza, y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón.

-Regla numero 1: ... La parte escrita del examen será manejada con un sistema de reducción de puntos, a diferencia de lo que alguno de ustedes están acostumbrados... Todos comenzaran el examen con una calificación perfecta de 10... Un punto será descontado cada vez que respondan mal una pregunta... Es decir, si fallan en 3, su calificación final será de 7... Regla numero 2: ... Los equipos aprobarán o no, dependiendo del desempeño de cada uno de los integrantes... Es decir, si uno falla, todo su equipo fallará también...

Todos en el salón en ese instante se alarmaron al escuchar a Ibiki, para ellos, era una regla injusta, pero para algunos, ya comprendían el porque los exámenes Chunin era en equipo.

-Regla numero 3: Los Ninjas que están distribuidos por todo el salón se van a asegurar que ninguno de ustedes haga trampa... Si alguno de ustedes es descubierto haciendo trampa, se les restará 2 puntos... Les advierto, su vista es muy aguda... Si son descubiertos las suficientes veces como para sacar un 0... Todo su equipo será descalificado antes de que revise su examen... Y el que sea tan idiota como para dejarse sorprender copiando, no merece estar aquí... Si quieren ser considerados Chunin... De muéstrenos lo que son capaces de hacer... Y por cierto... La pregunta no será dicha hasta dentro de 45 minutos... Tendrán una hora en total para terminar el examen... ¡Comiencen!.

Gritó Ibiki para que diera inició de una vez el examen.

Todos los que estaban presentes, le dieron la vuelta a la hoja que tenían enfrente arriba de la mesa.

Se podía sentir la desesperación en el ambiente, incluso Sakura en su mente estaba preocupada por lo de la descalificación múltiple.

-(No puede ser, ¿nos van a descalificar por equipo?... Ahora entiendo el porque los exámenes Chunin son de grupos de 3... Espero poder aprobar el examen y no defraudar a mi equipo... Espera, ¿De qué me estoy preocupando?... Aunque las preguntas se vean difíciles, Sasuke-kun fue el mejor de la clase y nombrado como el novato del año... Yo siempre sacaba las mejores calificaciones de la academia después de Shikamaru... Y Naruto... Ay no, Naruto reprobaba casi siempre los exámenes, estamos perdidos... Aunque espera un segundo... En la misión del país de las olas, y el entrenamiento de hace unos dias, demostraron que no era un perdedor como yo pensaba... ¿Es posible que en realidad sea un genio y también lo este ocultando?... Si, no cabe dudas, no hay nada de qué preocuparme, seguramente para él, este examen sea pan comido...)

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

-(No me jodas, estas preguntas son demasiada cabronas, no creó que pueda responder alguna... Es bueno saber que no tengo que hacer el examen para poder pasar, si no, podría decirse que ahora mismo estaría en serios problemas).

Durante varios minutos, el chico pensó que era buena idea pensar en varias maneras de hablarle a su equipo sobre el tema de Mizuki en caso de que se lo preguntaran.

Duró al rededor de 30 minutos pensando en la manera mas fácil de explicárselo a su equipo sin que parezca que se lo había inventado.

-(Listo, creo que ahora se como explicarle a Sakura y Sasuke de la muerte de nuestro antiguo Sensei... Solo espero que Sakura pueda entender mis motivos... Bien, ya no tengo nada que hacer, ya no se cuanto falta para que termine...)

Justo al momento de pensar su oración, un Kunai fue arrojado al lado de Naruto, haciendo que su instinto de supervivencia se activara de golpe, provocando que atrapara el Kunai con su mano.

Los demás Jounin que estaban al rededor se habían extrañado de lo que había pasado, ya que por lo general, era raro ver que alguien pudiera atraparlo con la mano.

-(Mierda, eso estuvo cerca, ¿Porque me arrojarían un Kunai?).

Naruto estaba temblando un poco por el pequeño momento de adrenalina al sentir que alguien lo había atacado.

Pero para su suerte, él no era el objetivo.

-Eh tú, chico... ¿Me devuelves mi Kunai?.

Preguntó uno de los Jounin centinela, a lo que el rubio, se lo devolvió aun con la mano temblorosa.

Luego de que el Jounin recuperara su Kunai, volvió a arrojarlo, pero esta vez haciendo que se clavara en el examen del chico que estaba detrás de Naruto.

-¿Pe-pero qué?, ¿Que fue lo que hice?.

Pregunto el chico asustado.

A lo que el Jounin, quien le había arrojado el Kunai, le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Te descubrieron 5 veces... Lo que significa que tú y tu equipo, fallan el examen.

El chico aun se había choqueado al ver que había fallado el examen, pero sus compañeros de equipo, con algo de decepción en sus caras, se levantaron de sus asientos para salir del salón sin decir nada.

La pelirroja quien estaba al lado del rubio, lo observaba de reojo aun impresionada por lo que había hecho con el Kunai.

-(Tiene muy buenos reflejos, y yo pensaba que este chico no era más que un idiota... Si tiene tan buenos reflejos, ¿Porque dejó que lo amenazara?...)

Era la pregunta que ella se decía así misma en su mente, mientras volvía a su examen.

Poco a poco los equipos estaban siendo eliminados, hubieron unos que otros Genin que se habían quejado de que el examen era un fraude, pero esos mismos fueron golpeados y sacados del salón a patadas.

La mayoría estaba totalmente desesperada por no querer reprobar el examen.

En cambio Naruto, estaba más fresco que una lechuga, se había asustado por el tema del Kunai, pero eso había sido porque era algo que no había esperado.

-(Bien, ya estoy más relajado... Malditos centinelas, hacia mucho que no me asustaba de esa manera, pensé que alguien me quería matar de verdad... Como sea, ya faltan 16 minutos, ya han eliminado a más de 15 Equipos...).

Y justo al momento de pensar sus palabras, Ibiki comenzó a dar su explicación.

-Bien... Escuchen, es hora de la última pregunta, la pregunta 10... Van a tener que abstenerse de ir al baño.

Naruto en su interior no podía dejar de gritar por su mala suerte, ya que tenia ganas de ir al baño, pero era mejor, ya que así terminaría el examen más rápido.

-Antes de hablar sobre la siguiente pregunta... Hay 2 reglas de las que deben saber antes de contestar... Estas reglas son únicamente para la última pregunta... Escuchen con atención...

Durante unos segundos, el salón se convirtió en una zona de desesperación, alguno de ellos estaba preocupado sobre si pasarían o no el examen.

-Aquí voy... Regla numero 1... Cada uno de ustedes es libre de elegir sobre si o no participar en la pregunta 10...

Temari en ese momento comenzó a quejarse de la regla, ya que era demasiado obvio que era una trampa.

-Si claro, ¿Donde está el chiste? ¿Que pasa si decidimos no participar en la pregunta?.

A lo que Ibiki le respondió aun manteniendo su cara seria.

-El chiste es: ... Si deciden no contestar a la pregunta 10, sin importar que tengas las otras 9 respuestas correctas... Sacaran 0... En otras palabras, no participes en la pregunta 10 y automáticamente reprobaras el examen.

Algunos comenzaron a asustarse un poco por la revelación del instructor.

Pero la mayoría simplemente veía que había errores en su lógica.

"Si reprobaban", simplemente harían el examen en el próximo año.

"Si decidían aceptar el reto de la pregunta 10 y reprobaban", sería prácticamente lo mismo, en teoría, no había ningún tipo de riesgo.

Eso era lo que la mayoría de las personas pensaban, pero tuvieron que replantear su plan cuando Ibiki disparó la siguiente regla.

-Aquí es donde entra la regla numero 2: ... Si deciden responder a la pregunta 10 y la contestan mal... No solo reprobaran el examen... También se les prohibirá volver hacer el examen Chunin para siempre.

Kiba se levantó de su asiento para protestar, ya que esto era una situación demasiado injusta.

-Oye, ¿Que clase de estúpida regla es esa?... Aquí hay mucha gente que ha presentado el examen antes, ¿Acaso es algo que te has inventado?.

Ibiki lo que hizo fue reírse de la pregunta del domador de perros.

-Digamos que tuvieron mala suerte... Ahora mismo soy el instructor, y yo pongo las reglas... Pero si no quieren arriesgarse no tienen porque hacerlo... Si no creen tener la confianza para responder a la pregunta 10, será mejor que vuelvan el próximo año.

Sakura en su mente estaba completamente agobiada, no sabía que hacer en esta situación.

-(No, esto no puede ser así... Si los 3 decidimos responder a la pregunta 10, habrá más posibilidades de que fallemos y que nunca más podramos hacer el examen Chunin... Pero, hay otra opción... Si decidimos abandonarla, podremos intentarlo el próximo año... Esto es trampa, cualquiera de las opciones es injusta).

-Bien... Aquí va la pregunta 10... Los que no quieran responder, levante la mano.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, uno por uno comenzaba a levantar la mano, ya que no podían aguantar más la desesperación, por el simple hecho de arriesgar toda su carrera ninja en cuestión de una pregunta.

Sakura por otro lado, era la que más le estaba afectando el síndrome de la desesperación.

-(Yo-Yo-Yo no puedo con esto... Es demasiado estresante... ¿Y si respondo mal a la pregunta?... No creo que Sasuke y Naruto me perdonen si fallo... ¿Y si abandono?... Si abandono puede que tampoco me lo perdonen pero hay menos riesgos... Maldita sea, esto es demasiado complicado...)

Ella poco a poco comenzaba a palidecer al no poder soportar tanta presión.

-(Si es apenas la primera parte del examen Chunin, no creo ni imaginarme lo difícil que será las siguientes etapas... Si-si-si creo que es lo mejor... Yo comparada con Sasuke y Naruto, no soy nada... Ellos podrán tener un mejor compañero para la próxima vez... Yo no les sirvo en este momento, no es justo que les arruine sus vidas por mí, debería abandonar...)

Poco a poco, Sakura comenzó a levantar la mano lentamente, ella ya se estaba rindiendo, no quería sentir más la angustia de arruinarle la carrera ninja a sus compañeros de equipo.

-(Naruto, si nos fueras dado más información sobre el examen, esto hubiera sido más fácil... ¿Eh?... Espera un segundo, ¿Más información?).

Ella inmediatamente bajo su brazo tras recordar algo importante.

*Flashback*

.

-No entiendo, ¿De que está hablando?.

Preguntó la pelirrosada aun con dudas, a lo que Naruto tras soltar un gran suspiro para deshacerse del enojo, le respondió estando un poco más calmado.

-De acuerdo, Sakura ¿Como te lo explico sin que te enojes?... Para hacer los exámenes Chunin se necesita un grupo de 3 personas... Si no hubieras llegado, Sasuke y yo, no hubiéramos podido hacer el examen Chunin.

Y como era de esperarse, ella se había molestado.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?.

A lo que el rubio le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es simple, es porque nunca me lo preguntaste...

Sakura quería matarlo en ese momento.

Ella había tenido dudas sobre si ir o no hacer el examen Chunin, si por casualidad había decidido no ir, sus compañeros habrían reprobado por su completa culpa

Aunque su rabia desapareció cuando escuchó a su Sensei, el porqué no había dicho nada.

-No deberías estar enojada con Naruto, de hecho, deberías agradecerle... Si se los hubiera dicho, posiblemente alguno de ustedes hubiera tenido la obligación de ir a los exámenes Chunin por los demás miembros del equipo... Pero al ver que todos están aquí por voluntad propia, es bueno... Significa que están tomando sus propias decisiones...

*Fin del Flashback*

.

-(Él lo sabía desde un principio, y no nos lo dijo... Eso quiere decir que hay algo en este examen que no nos contó del todo... ¿Que fue exactamente lo que dijo ayer?).

*Flashback hace un dia*

.

-Oigan, antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento de hoy, tengo que decirles algo sobre la primera etapa del examen Chunin... Resulta que la primera parte es de un examen escrito, y es demasiado difícil...

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke, se confundieron por las palabras del rubio, ya que era imposible saber que iba haber en la primera etapa del examen Chunin.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?.

Preguntó la pelirrosada, a lo que Naruto simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Digamos que se muchas cosas... Por cierto, durante el examen posiblemente ocurran muchas cosas, van a necesitar mantenerse relajados... No importa lo que diga el instructor, que no los intimide, ustedes simplemente ignorenlo y mantenganse relajados y firmes... Ah por cierto, no se lo vayan a decir a nadie lo que dije... Y con eso me refiero a ti Sasuke...

Terminó de hablar Naruto observando al Uchiha sabiendo perfectamente que podría decírselo a Hinata.

-Dobe, ¿Porque me lo dices solo a mí?.

-Es simple, es porque te conozco tan bien que luego del entrenamiento, se lo vas a decir a dicha persona... Además, me jugué el cuello para obtener esta información, si alguien más lo sabe, posiblemente cambien el examen, así que no se lo digan a nadie... Bueno, ya teniendo esto en claro, ¿Comenzamos con el entrenamiento de resistencia?.

*Fin del Flashback*

.

-(¿"Me jugué el cuello para obtener esta información"?... Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Porque Naruto arriesgaría su vida solo para saber que harían un examen?... Es imposible, ese idiota no se arriesgaría para una cosa tan simple... ¿Realmente él está seguro sobre que podamos pasar el examen?... Un momento... "Mantenerse firmes", "ignoren al instructor", "que no los intimide"... ¿Estas hablando enserio? ¿Esa es la clave, ignorar al instructor?... ¿Porque Naruto nunca nos dice las cosas por completo?... Siempre deja pistas para que nosotros tengamos la satisfacción de resolverlo solos cuando él mismo nos da la respuesta en toda la cara... ¿Quien eres, y como sabes tanto?).

Sakura comenzó a respirar poco a poco para intentar relajarse, no estaba segura si podía responder la pregunta 10, pero sabía que tenia que intentarlo.

-Esta decisión puede cambiar el curso de su vida... Si por alguna razón desean renunciar... Esta es su última oportunidad...

Ibiki miraba a los últimos estudiantes salir del salón para ver si alguien mas estaba dispuesto a irse, pero nadie mas se iba.

-Vaya... Veo que tienen mucha determinación... Para aquellos que se quedaron para la 10ª pregunta... Tengo que decirles algo... "Todos aprobaron"...

Todos los que estaban presentando el examen en ese instante, se habían confundido por completo.

Sakura en cambio estaba un poco enojada por haber sentido mucha angustia por nada.

-Espere un momento, ¿Como que pasamos?... ¿Donde está la pregunta 10?.

A lo que el instructor le respondió con una risa..

-La pregunta 10 nunca existió... Bueno, no en forma escrita... En realidad, la decisión de quedarse para responder a la 10ª pregunta, era en realidad la 10ª pregunta.

Temari por otro lado había sentido que el examen había sido un desperdicio, ya que si se pensaba bien las cosas, se podría decir que las otras 9 preguntas eran en realidad, un adorno.

-¿Y que hay de las otras 9 preguntas? ¿Acaso era una pérdida de tiempo?.

-No no, claro que no... De hecho, esas 9 preguntas estuvieron ahí para algo muy importante... Era para probar su habilidad de rastrear información de forma furtiva en un ambiente hostil... En cualquiera de los casos todos pasaron el examen, ¿no?... Mi objetivo era aprobarlos no solo individualmente, sino también en equipo... Era por eso que la calificación del examen era en base al equipo, así todos se preocuparían en lo que hacían los demás estando completamente separados... Quería mantenerlos bajo presión... Las primeras 9 preguntas en los exámenes eran difíciles porque así fueron diseñadas... Imagino que alguno de ustedes llego rápido a esa conclusión... Si querían tener la opción para aprobar, tenían que copiar... De hecho, el examen estuvo diseñado para que los obligáramos hacer que hicieran trampa... Por su puesto, esto sería imposible si no hubiera a alguien a quien copiar, así que disfracé a dos Chunin que ya sabían las respuestas con anterioridad y se camuflaron entre ustedes... Dejando todo eso de lado, puedo decir que la primera parte del examen queda concluida...

Antes de que Ibiki terminara de hablar, alguien envuelto en una sábana, entró rompiendo la ventana.

Y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, esa misma persona lanzó varios Kunai para lograr clavar la sábana, y hacer que se sostuviera con el techo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la mujer quien había llegado, habló a través de un megáfono.

-¡PERFECTO!, ¡CHICOS Y CHICAS!... ¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER, YO SERÉ SU PRÓXIMO INSTRUCTOR!... ¡ANKO MITARASI!... ¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE SU EXAMEN?!... ¡BIEN, SIGANME!.

Todos los que estaban presentes se estaban tapando los oídos por el escándalo que estaba haciendo la pelimorada.

Ibiki incluso estaba enojado detrás de la sábana.

-¡Anko, eres muy escandalosa!, ¡Te volviste adelantar como siempre!... ¡¿Para que usas ese megáfono?!.

La pelimorada no había esperado que su megáfono se escuchara tan fuerte, estaba tan avergonzada por lo que había hecho que se disculpó con Ibiki.

-Jejeje, lo siento... Es que lo encontré afuera y pensé que era buena idea...

Sakura en su mente estaba irritada por el escándalo, que incluso la había comparado con las locuras de su compañero.

-(Genial, una loca gritona... No me sorprendería ni en lo más mínimo si Naruto y ella se peleasen por el estúpido megáfono que ella tiene en la mano).

Mientras tanto con los Younin, estaban hablando sobre que habían demasiadas personas.

-Oye ¿No crees que sean demasiados?... Ibiki, ¿Acaso te volviste más blando y dejaste que todos estos pasarán?.

A lo que el hombre le respondió mientras observaba de reojo al rubio tras recordar los reflejos que había demostrado al atrapar el Kunai con una mano.

-Si, puede ser... O Simplemente los candidatos de este años son mas interesantes.

Anko por otro lado, no veía nada interesante en ellos, para ella, simplemente eran carne de cañón.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... De todas maneras, antes de que acabe con la segunda parte, quedara menos de la mitad... Esto será divertido...

Acto seguido la pelimorada levantó el megáfono, y habló en el con un volumen reducido para que todos pudieran entenderla.

-¡ESCUCHEN INÚTILES, LAS COSAS HAN SIDO FÁCILES POR AHORA! ¡PERO, TODO SE VOLVERÁ MAS CAÓTICO A PARTIR DE MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA! ¡LES DIRÉ AL JEFE DE SUS EQUIPO EN DONDE DEBERÁN VERSE!... ¡PUEDEN RETIRARSE!...

Naruto en ese momento observó detenidamente a la pelimorada mientras hablaba por el megáfono, y luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que era el mismo megáfono que Sasuke le había tirado por la ventana.

-Oye, ¡Espera un segundo, ese es mi megáfono!.

Anko no parecía haberse sorprendido ni lo más mínimo, ya que no creía del todo que era el dueño original de dicho megáfono.

-A ver niño, es mi megáfono, yo misma la compre con mi dinero.

El rubio sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba diciendo, era una mentira.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Hace un minuto dijiste que te lo habías encontrado afuera!.

Naruto la señaló con el dedo exigiendo que le devolviera su pertenencia, pero ella no retrocedía.

-¡Aunque me lo haya encontrado en la calle, no significa que sea tuyo!... Además, ¡NO VEO TU NOMBRE EN ELLA!.

Esa última frase, Anko lo había dicho por el megáfono, y para hacer enojar mas al rubio.

-¡Claro que es mi megáfono! ¡¿Acaso estas ciega?! ¡Claramente dice "Naruto", aunque intentaste borrarla!.

El rubio señalo justo en la parte donde estaba escrito el nombre de Naruto a medio borrar, aunque por encima tenia escrito el nombre de Anko reemplazando al del rubio.

-No sé de que estás hablando rubiecito.

Decia la pelimorada fingiendo inocencia, a lo que el chico tuvo que usar su arma secreta.

-¡De vuelve me mi megáfono, Gorda!.

Anko en ese instante corrió tan rápido para ahorcar al chico usando su brazo.

-¡¿A quien le dijiste gorda?!... ¡¿Sabes que te puedo suspender por insultarme?!.

Naruto no le parecía importar que lo suspendieran del examen Chunin, porque quería que le devolvieran su estúpido megáfono.

-¡La palabra "Gorda" no es un insulto! ¡Aunque a decir verdad, creo que estaría insultando a las demás gordas si te dijera que eres gorda!.

Anko en ese momento comenzó a aplicar más fuerza en su brazo, tratando de castigar al chico por haberle dicho la palabra que más odiaba, pero no estaba funcionando, ya que el rubio seguía insistiendo que era gorda.

Sakura por otro lado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-(No puede ser, ¿Acaso pude ver el futuro? ¿Naruto y la loca gritona están peleando entre si por un megáfono?).

Esta situación parecía algo surrealista, por lo que estaban peleando aquellos dos, era simplemente estúpido.

Tanto fue así, que Ibiki tuvo que intervenir por todo el ruido que estaban haciendo.

-¡A ver! ¡¿Quieren callarse y dejar de pelear?! ¡Sus gritos no me dejan pensar!.

Luego de unos segundos, Naruto logró liberarse del ahorcamiento por parte de Anko, él estuvo a punto de quitarle su megáfono, pero ella rápidamente volvió al pizarrón no dándole ninguna oportunidad al rubio para que lo tomara.

El chico ya estaba comenzando a molestarse poco a poco ya que no le gustaba que la gente tomara sus cosas sin permiso.

-¡Te he dicho que me des el Megáfono!.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, Naruto golpeo la mesa con la palma de su mano, pero lo había hecho con tanta fuerza, que hizo que la mesa se rompiera por la mitad.

Y al darse cuenta que la había roto, se habían quedado en shock al ver que se había dejado llevar por la situación.

Ahora no solo todos creían que el rubio era un chico idiota, si no que también tenían que añadir que tenía una ridícula fuerza.

La pelirroja quien estaba al lado de Naruto, incluso estaba un poco impresionada por la fuerza que él había usado.

-(La derribó como si nada... Este chico esta en el equipo del Uchiha, ¿Porque ninguno de nuestros informantes nos advirtió sobre que tenía una súper fuerza?).

El chico no sabía como huir de esa situación, pero al recordar que podían retirarse, decidió que era mejor irse lentamente.

-¿Saben una cosa? acabo de acordarme que tengo que ir al baño, así que adiós...

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el chico salió corriendo del salón de clases.

Luego de varios minutos Naruto ya se encontraba fuera de la academia un poco enojado de lo que había pasado.

-(Mierda, se suponía que no tenia que llamar la atención... Me dejé llevar por el momento, tendré que tener un poco más de cuidado para la próxima... Lo malo de todo esto, es que la mayoría pudo ver mi fuerza... Menudo estúpido).

Tras decir esas últimas palabras en su mente, alguien puso una mano en su hombro.

-Dobe, creo que deberías volver para disculparte con la pobre mesa que destruiste.

Preguntó el Uchiha en un tono burlón.

-Sasuke, estoy algo cansado... Ese examen fue demasiado tenso para mí.

-¿Tenso?... Por favor, te podría asegurar que Sakura estaba peor que nosotros... Lo digo porque vi que estuvo a punto de levantar su mano.

El rubio al escuchar la noticia, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no haberles dicho sobre que trataba el examen, pero también sentía un alivio al saber que casi estuvieron a punto de ser descalificados.

-Lo siento...

Habló una voz que provenía atrás de los chicos, justo al darse la vuelta para ver quien era, notaron que era Sakura, quien parecía estar un poco de caída.

-Lo-lo lamento... Casi estuve a punto de levantar mi mano... Es que no sabía como soportar la presión y estaba a punto...

La pelirrosada hablaba de forma nerviosa, ella esperaba que uno de sus compañeros la regañase por casi haberse rendido.

Pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando el rubio le respondió como si le fuera dado igual si se fuera rendido.

-Na, no importa, de todas maneras hubiera ido el próximo año.

-¿Próximo año?.

Preguntó Sakura muy confundida, no esperaba que no le fuese a importar el examen.

-Si, el próximo año... Aunque sería gracioso, digo, ahora mismo somos fuertes, si tuviéramos un año más de entrenamiento, es seguro que le daríamos una paliza a todos en los siguientes exámenes Chunin... Espera, eso suena bien, diablos Sakura, te hubieras rendido de verdad, fuera sido genial, ¿Te imaginas cuánta destrucción pudimos haber hecho nosotros tres?...

El rubio inmediatamente la señalo con el dedo fingiendo estar enojado, a lo que Sasuke al ver lo que estaba haciendo, instintivamente le siguió el juego.

-El Dobe tiene razón, eso hubiera sido interesante, tal vez nos hubieran puesto Jounin de un golpe... Pero bueno, ¿Que se le va hacer?.

La pelirrosada estaba confundida por todo lo que estaban diciendo sus compañeros.

-Pe-Pero, ¿De que están hablando? Casi reprobamos el examen por mi culpa, ¿Porque ni siquiera están molestos?.

Ella no comprendía porque sus compañeros no estaba molesto, ¿Era el hecho de no haber reprobado? ¿Era porque estaban ocultando su ira? simplemente era difícil entender el porque no la estaban regañando.

-Por favor Sakura, ¿Porque íbamos a estar enojados contigo?.

Preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa, haciendo que la pelirrosada se confundiera aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-Es que... Yo comparada con ustedes... No soy nada... Pensé que si ven que casi reprueban por culpa de alguien como yo, se molestarían y...

Justo antes de que la chica pudiera terminar su oración, Naruto la interrumpio dándole una suave bofetada en la cara.

-Para ser muy lista, era muy tonta algunas veces... como dijo Sasuke, ¿Para que íbamos a estar enojados contigo?... Recuerda, no solo somos un equipo, si no que también somos amigos, nosotros dos podemos comprender como te sentías, si hubieras renunciado, no hubiera pasado nada... Aparte de eso, ¿Porque dices que no eres nadie? es estúpido, si no fueras nada, Kakashi no te hubiera recomendado para hacer los exámenes Chunin.

La chica en ningún momento había esperado esa respuesta por parte del rubio, pero eso no se iba a quedar solo ahí, ya que el Uchiha siguió con la discusión.

-Sakura, no se si te he contado antes, pero cuando nos pusieron en el mismo equipo, pensé que tendría que lidiar con una de esas chicas que se preocupaban más por el maquillaje que por hacerse fuertes... Pero conforme paso el tiempo, me hicieron darme cuenta que estaba equivocado... Y eso que solo tenemos un mes desde que nos hicimos equipo, no puedo imaginarme lo fuerte que serias en un par de meses.

Sakura por otro lado, no parecía sentirse incluida en el grupo, no sentía que estuviera haciendo algo por el equipo.

-Yo-yo, no siento que sea más fuerte... Si la primera parte del examen me fue difícil, no creo poder pasar la siguiente etapa...

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, su rubio compañero comenzó a reír.

-Eso no ha sido nada, no deberías preocuparte por nosotros... Si no estas segura de querer continuar el examen Chunin, podemos abandonarlo si quieres... Sasuke y yo te podremos esperar para el siguiente examen.

En ese instante, el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que al mismo tiempo, los ojos de la pelirrosada comenzaron a humedecerse poco a poco, la chica no podía creer que sus propios compañeros sacrificaran la oportunidad de hacerse Chunin por ella.

-¿De-De verdad confían en mi?.

A lo que rápidamente el pelinegro le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, somos un equipo... Nada ni nadie nos separara.

Ella soltó una lágrima de felicidad tras sentirse incluida en el grupo, y tras limpiarse un poco los ojos, extendió sus brazos para darle un abrazo a sus compañeros al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, Naruto estaba extrañado de que le dieran un abrazo.

-Que raro ¿Sakura dándome un abrazo?... De acuerdo, ¿Quien eres tú y que hiciste con ella?.

Ella inmediatamente dejó de abrazar al Uchiha para comenzar a ahorcar al rubio tras recordar el mal chiste sobre sus pechos.

-¡Idiota, nos hiciste perder el momento!.

Decía la chica sonrojada mientras su compañero pedía ayuda.

-¡Estaba jugando estaba jugando!.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que ella dejara de ahorcarlo, se podía sentir una buena armonía en el ambiente, aunque no duro demasiado, porque el pelinegro quería confirmar algo.

-Dobe, tal vez no sea buen momento, pero...

Justo en ese momento, el rubio le interrumpió con un suspiro, ya que sabia perfectamente que era lo que iba hablar.

-Si lo se, quieres saber si es verdad lo de Mizuki...

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo durante algunos segundos.

Sus compañeros estaban impacientes por querer hacerle una pregunta, pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacerla, Naruto siguió la conversación.

-Pues si, lo que dijo Kabuto es verdad, yo mate a Mizuki-Sensei con mis propias manos.

Los chicos inmediatamente se impactaron por la noticia, ellos esperaban que dijera que fue una mentira, o que al menos, dijera que la información de Kabuto no era precisamente correcta.

-¿Po-Po-Porque lo mataste?.

Sakura sobre todo, era quien estaba más sorprendida, ella había visto como el rubio había matado gente con anterioridad en la misión en el país de las olas, pero a diferencia de Mizuki, los que había matado el chico, eran bandidos que disfrutaban robar y matar.

Pero el hecho de tener en frente la persona que había matado a uno de sus Sensei, la hacia temblar un poco.

-Les diré porque lo maté... Pero no aquí, mejor vayamos a un lugar seguro.

El chico quería ir a un lugar seguro para que nadie pudiera escucharlos, así que decidieron ir al campo de entrenamiento donde estuvieron antes, para tener por fin su conversación de una vez.

-Bien Dobe, ya llegamos... Aun no entiendo porque no pudiste decírnoslo antes, pero espero que puedas explicarnos todo.

Sasuke sabía que su compañero no era de matar a alguien sin ninguna razón, por eso lo había seguido hasta el campo de entrenamiento, para obtener más respuestas.

-Bien, estamos solos, ahora podre decirles que ocurrió con exactitud.

Naruto les había contado con todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

El pergamino prohibido, el "engaño" de Mizuki, en como había herido a Iruka, todo, exceptuando la parte donde lo hizo sufrir con un Kunai.

-Y esa fue toda mi historia, como verán, no tuve opción, era él o yo... Aunque si les digo la verdad, también me sorprendió saber que me lo habían contado como una misión...

Sakura por otro lado, no estaba muy segura con la decisión del rubio.

-¿En serio tuviste que matarlo?... Se que fue un traidor, y nos enseñaron que no hay que tener compasión con ellos, pero... Era alguien quien estuvo con nosotros desde la academia, fue nuestro Sensei... Por un momento ¿No tuviste algo de remordimiento?.

Tras escuchar las palabras de la pelirrosada, Naruto soltó una sonrisa.

-Ja, ¿Remordimiento?... Por favor, Mizuki es un maldito que se merecía morir... No se si lo saben, pero él me odiaba desde un principio... Solo fingió ser agradable conmigo para que yo creyera que éramos amigos... Pero yo no era un idiota, sabía que él estaba tramando algo, simplemente seguí su juego hasta el final...

Sasuke incluso estaba confundido por todo lo que estaba diciendo su compañero.

-Dobe, aun no nos explicas el porque te querían muerto.

A lo que Naruto le respondió señalando su estómago.

-Sasuke, me quería muerto por "tu ya sabes quien".

La pelirrosada no sabía que eran lo que estaban hablando entre los dos, así que en ese instante supo que sus compañeros le estaban escondido algo.

-¿De que están hablando? ¿Y porqué Naruto señalo su estómago?.

La pelirrosada quería que dijera las cosas de forma directa, pero eso no fue posible, ya que Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo... Es un secreto Rango S, y no estoy bromeando... Literalmente es demasiado importante para que la gente lo sepa... Si te lo digo ahora, probablemente no puedas dormir...

Sakura no podía entender porque había tanto secreto, pero sentía que también tenía que saberlo.

-Vamos chicos, no puede ser tan malo... Yo también quiero entender la razón de porque Mizuki-Sensei te quería muerto... ¿No dijeron que éramos un equipo, y que confiaban en mí?... ¿Porque no puedo saber de lo que están hablando?.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke fijaron sus miradas por un segundo, el rubio no estaba seguro de si contarle el secreto, pero luego de un pequeño asentimiento del Uchiha, supo que no tendría nada que perder.

-Esta bien... Deberías sentarte, esto es algo que no creo que puedas mantener a la ligera.

Luego de que ella se sentara en el suelo, Naruto respiro hondo, para luego comenzar a explicar de la misma manera que hizo con el Uchiha, con preguntas.

-Bien, voy ha explicarte como se lo dije a Sasuke porque yo creo que es la mejor manera para decirte el secreto... Escucha bien, antes de comenzar, debo advertirte que esta información es clasificada y que no puedes decírselo a nadie... Todo lo que voy a decir es totalmente cierto y no es ningún tipo de broma.

Sakura en ese instante pensaba que tal vez era una exageración, pero al ver a Sasuke totalmente serio, se dio cuenta que no estaba jugando.

Y sin perder tiempo, Naruto comenzó a decir las mismas preguntas que le había dicho al Uchiha en la tierra de las olas.

La historia del Kyubi, el como fue derrotado, la técnica de sellado, preguntas simples del cual la chica estaba completamente extrañada del porque tenía que responderlas, pero sabía de antemano, que Naruto siempre hablaba en clave, y posiblemente, este no iba hacer una excepción, hasta que por un casual, pudo conectar los puntos.

-No, es ridículo jajaja.

La pelirrosada se estaba riendo por lo absurdo que estaba sonando su teoría por todas las pistas que le había dado el rubio, pero al ver que sus compañeros no se estaban riendo, supo de inmediato que no era una simple broma.

-Vamos Naruto, esto no es gracioso, no deberías estar jugando con eso...

La chica no podía creer del todo lo que estaba diciendo su compañero, ya que por si solo, era demasiado ridículo pensar en eso.

-No, Sakura no estoy jugando... Piensa, ¿Porque crees que tengo tanta fuerza? ¿Porque crees que soy más pesado de lo normal? ¿Porque crees que los adultos de esta aldea me llaman demonio? ¿Porque crees que Mizuki me quería muerto?... Es simple, es porque yo Naruto Uzumaki, soy quien tiene encerrado al zorro quien destruyó la aldea hace 12 años...

La chica en ese instante se alejo un poco hacia atrás, ella estaba un poco temblorosa por la noticia, ahora entendía porque su madre le prohibía hablar con el chico.

-Ti-ti-ti-tienes que estar bromeando, ¿Porque iban a encerrar esa bestia en tu cuerpo?.

A lo que Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Necesitaban un recipiente para encerrar rápido al Kyubi, y como yo era quien estaba más cerca, el 4° Hokage no tenía muchas opciones... Era yo o la aldea.

Sakura aun seguía choqueada al saber el secreto de Naruto, por un momento, ella había tenido la idea de huir por su vida, pero al recordar las veces en que el rubio la había salvado, la hizo darse cuenta de inmediato que no podía ser el monstruo que había destruido la aldea hace 12 años.

-Sa-Sasuke-Kun, ¿Des-Desde cuando sabías esto?.

Ella preguntó aun estando nerviosa, a lo que el Uchiha le respondió rascándose la cabeza.

-La verdad es que me lo contó el día en que entrenamos la técnica de escalar árboles la primera vez... Al principio pensé que jugaba, pero luego lo confirmó cuando mató a todos esos aldeanos en el puente... No hace falta que te asustes por el Dobe, él dice que el Kyubi esta totalmente controlado.

Y así fue como Naruto y Sasuke, se tomaron la molestia de explicarle a la pelirrosada, todo lo que tuviera que ver con el Kyubi para que entendiera que no había nada que temer.

El rubio al principio, temía que Sakura hiciera un escándalo al saber del zorro, incluso él había hecho un plan de dejarla inconsciente en caso de que esto se saliera de control, pero para su suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, al día siguiente.

Los participantes del examen Chunin habían llegado a la ubicación que se les había asignado.

El lugar parecía ser una pradera completamente plana, pero en medio de la zona, parecía haber un bosque gigantesco.

Anko, su segunda instructora, quien estaba lista para hablar con su "Nuevo" megáfono, reunió en un punto, los que iban a participar en los exámenes Chunin.

-Esta es la segunda localización para presentar la segunda parte del examen Chunin... Es la zona 44 del entrenamiento de batalla... Pero me gusta llamarla, "EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE".

Algunos se estremecieron un poco al escuchar el nombre del bosque, otros simplemente pensaban que estaba exagerando.

Pero en cambio Naruto, no desperdició ni un segundo en burlarse del nombre que tenia.

-"El bosque de la muerte", que miedo... Por favor, "Plaza Sésamo" da más miedo.

La pelimorada no le había gustado la broma del chico, y sin siquiera pensarlo, le arrojó un Kunai a la cara del rubio.

Él sabía de ante mano que Anko iba atacarlo en algún momento, así que pudo esquivarlo sin problemas haciéndose a un lado.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡¿Porque me lanzaste ese Kunai?!.

Naruto estaba un poco molesto de que le habían arrojado un Kunai a la cara, sabía que Anko podría enojarse, pero no pensó que seria tan rápido.

-Lo siento, es que quería matar a un insecto molesto... Veo que fallé.

Dijo ella sonriendo de forma engreída.

-¡Por eso eres una gorda solterona!.

En ese instante, la pelimorada desapareció y apareció detrás de Naruto poniéndole un Kunai cerca del cuello.

-¡¿A quien le dijiste "Gorda solterona"?!.

-¡A ti! ¡¿A quien mas?!.

Le respondió el rubio sin tener ningún miedo a morir.

Los compañeros del chico lo único que pudieron hacer, fue soltar un suspiro al ver que los dos habían comenzado a pelear otra vez.

-(No puede ser... Estos dos son demasiado iguales, pareciera que son pareja...)

Pasaron algunos minutos de forcejeo, tanto por Anko que no le gustaba que le dijeran gorda, como para Naruto, que le gustaba recordarle a la pelimorada que en el futuro sería una gorda.

Aunque no pudo haber un ganador, ya que algunos Chunin tuvieron que ayudar al chico para que no fuese a ser asesinado por Anko.

Luego de haber pasado unos 10 minutos de lo sucedido, Naruto se reunió con su equipo para ver cuales eran las provisiones que habían traído para la segunda etapa del examen Chunin, y para su sorpresa, Sasuke estaba haciendo el inventario.

-Veamos... Traje herramientas ninjas lo suficientes como para que no nos preocupemos mucho en malgastar las nuestras, ¿Que trajiste Sakura?.

A lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo solo empaque comida... Ya sabes, porque tenemos a alguien que come demasiado...

Sakura observó al rubio algo molesta, ya que su compañero tragaba demasiado.

-Dobe, ¿Y que trajiste?.

-¿Yo?, yo traje una bomba nuclear.

Decía el chico con una sonrisa mientras le arrojaba su mochila.

El Uchiha no podía entender del todo a que se refería con "una bomba nuclear", pero al abrir la mochila de Naruto, él inmediatamente la bajo lentamente hasta el suelo, ya que se había asustado por lo que había visto.

Su mochila estaba llena de puras etiquetas explosivas, cuando el chico había dicho que tenia una bomba en su mochila, lo estaba diciendo literalmente.

-¡¿Pero que diablos es esto?!, ¡Dobe, avisa antes de lanzarme una mochila llena de etiquetas explosivas! ¡Pudimos haber volado en pedazos!...

Sakura al darse cuenta que era lo que había dicho el pelinegro, ella inmediatamente comenzó a ahorcar al rubio por lo descuidado que estaba haciendo.

Pero lo único que hacia Naruto, era reír por lo que estaba pasando, haciendo que la pelirrosada se enojara aun más.

-¿Crees que explotar es divertido?.

Ella poco a poco aumentaba su fuerza, pero eso no detuvo al rubio continuar riéndose.

-No, no es eso... Es que me estoy dando cuenta que aun sigues actuando de la misma manera a pesar de haberte contado mi secreto.

Ella en ese instante soltó al chico.

-Bueno, es que... Lo estuve pensando ayer en la noche y...

Justo en ese momento, Naruto la interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

-No no, Sakura, no hace falta que sigas hablando... Con solo decir que pensaste en mí toda la noche, me hace imaginar cosas sucias.

La pelirrosada no comprendía sobre que quiso decir Naruto con "Imaginarse cosas sucias", pero luego de observar que Sasuke estaba sonrojado, le hizo darse cuenta de que el chico estaba hablando de cierto tema que consistía en auto complacerse pensando en alguien.

Ella quería matarlo en ese instante, pero para cuando se había dado cuenta, el rubio había desaparecido.

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Ya veras cuando vuelvas!.

Decía la pelirrosada observando en todas las direcciones estando completamente avergonzada, se suponía que iba a decirle al rubio el porque no le tenia miedo, pero jamas imaginó que Naruto la hiciera avergonzarse de esa manera.

Mientras tanto con el rubio, él se encontraba caminando por la zona en busca de alguien que se le había olvidado ayer.

El chico había estado tan convencido sobre lo que iba a suceder ayer, que no había leído su lista, pero luego de haberla releído esta mañana, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al confiarse.

-(Soy imbécil, parece que a partir de ahora tendré que llevar mi lista a todas partes... El lado bueno es que ella esta en la segunda parte del examen).

Justo al momento deber una cabellera rojiza, el chico inmediatamente guardo su lista de recuerdos al pensar que la había encontrado.

Pero al fijarse bien de quien se trataba, se dio cuenta que era la misma chica pelirroja de ayer.

Pero estaba un poco más diferente, porque tenia puesto el gorro, haciendo que Naruto la reconociera inmediatamente.

-(No me jodas...)

El rubio no quería pensar que de verdad pudiera ser ella, pero ver que estaba siendo acompañada por otras 2 personas, le hizo darse cuenta que la historia en el que él estaba, se había jodido por completo.

El primero de ellos tenía el cabello blanco, pero en su espalda parecía tener una extraña joroba.

El segundo era el más extraño, era alguien con piel morena del cual tenía 6 brazos en vez de 2.

-(Confirmado, es Tayúya... Ya no habrá falta preguntarle su nombre... Esto es malo, ¿Porque los 4 del sonido están dentro de los exámenes Chunin?... ¿Porque tengo el presentimiento de que esto es mi culpa?... Espero no tener que enfrentarme a ellos, no quiero matar a Tayúya con lo linda que es ella... Espera, ¿Que estoy haciendo? no hay tiempo, se supone que tengo que encontrar a Karin antes de que empiece la segunda etapa del examen... Me preocupare de ellos mas tarde si es que puedo).

Durante varios minutos, Naruto buscó a la otra chica pelirroja que sabía perfectamente que estaba dentro de los exámenes Chunin, pero por alguna razón, no la estaba encontrando.

-(No puede ser ¿Como es que no la encuentro?... Ya va a empezar la segunda parte del examen y no esta por ningún lado... ¿Acaso no está en el examen?... Además, si estas personas dejaran de moverse, esto seria más fácil).

El chico se encontraba un poco agobiado por no poder encontrar a Karin, ya que le hacia entender que la historia había cambiado demasiado.

Él incluso estuvo apunto de gritar el nombre de su prima, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Anko volvió a hablarles a través del megáfono.

-Ya es hora, esperó que todos hayan firmado la carta de consentimiento, porque no quiero tener que volver a repetírselos.

El rubio no tuvo mas opción que desistir ante su búsqueda, porque no recordaba del todo lo que había que hacer en la segunda parte del examen.

-Escuchen bien, lo que deben saber, es que este examen evaluará su instinto de supervivencia... Primero, les daré una descripción en general de práctica... La zona 44 de entrenamiento de batalla tiene 44 puertas de acceso que estarán cerradas... Dentro de la zona hay un bosque, y ríos...

Justo en ese momento, Naruto no pudo evitar contestarle por la cosa obvia que Anko había dicho.

-Guao ¿Hay un bosque en un lugar que se llama "El bosque de la muerte"? y yo que pensaba que era un desierto por el nombre.

La pelimorada no le gustaba que estuvieran jugando con ella, así que sin avisar, aumentó el volumen de su megáfono.

-IMBECIL, COMO VUELVAS A INTERRUMPIRME, TE SACARE DEL EXAMEN...

La mayoría de los que estaban presentes, aun seguían preguntándose del porque ese rubio idiota seguía en el examen, aunque algunos pensaban que esta ocultando algo, porque no era normal que alguien se arriesgara tanto para que lo quisieran muerto.

Luego de varios segundos para bajar el volumen del megáfono, Anko prosiguió con su discurso.

-En el medio del bosque hay una torre que está localizada a 10 kilómetros de cada puerta... En esta área entre comillas, será el lugar de su segunda fase del examen... El Examen consiste en, una batalla a muerte para conseguir estos pergaminos.

Ella en ese momento sacó de su bolsillo, dos pergaminos con una mano, para luego mostrárselos al público.

-Ambos equipos tendrán que conseguir tanto el pergamino de la tierra, como el del cielo antes de poder llegar a la torre... Todos los equipos formaran parte de este examen al mismo tiempo... La mitad buscara el pergamino del cielo, mientras que la otra mitad, el de tierra... Cada equipo tendrá su propio pergamino para empezar... Por esto, es que competirán entre sí... Por cierto, una cosa más, el examen tiene un tiempo límite, deben terminarlo en 5 días.

Ino al escuchar la última frase de la instructora, no pudo evitar quejarse ya que no quería estar metido dentro del bosque tanto tiempo.

Choji incluso se había asustado, ya que al saber que las bolsas de papitas que traía consigo, no durarían para siempre.

-No puede ser, no traje suficientes víveres para 5 dias, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que vamos a comer cuando se me acabe en una hora?.

A lo que la pelimorada le respondió con una sonrisa.

-1: No es asunto mío... 2: El bosque está lleno de cosas para comer, hay bastante para alimentarlos a todos... El propósito del examen es medir la resistencia en las líneas enemigas... Esta parte es muy demandante y estoy segura que ni la mitad superará la prueba.

En ese instante, Shikamaru levantó su mano.

-Oiga, ¿Y si a la mitad del examen decidimos rendirnos?.

A lo que Anko al escuchar la pregunta, no pudo evitar reírse.

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres, pero eso no evitara que los demás equipos no quieran matarte si lo desean.

Shikamaru no podía creer los problemas que estaba teniendo por la segunda parte del examen, no era porque tuviese miedo, si no que le resultaba muy fastidioso tener que formar un plan para que no los asesinaran tan rápido.

-Por cierto, casi se me olvidaba, hay 2 maneras de reprobar el examen... La primera es simple, todos los miembros del equipo tienen que estar presentes, da igual que tengan todos los huesos rotos, tienen que llegar conscientes a la torre con los 2 pergaminos, o si no, reprueban... La 2ª es, serán descalificados si llegan después del 5º día... Y otra cosa más... Nunca, nunca abran y vean el contenido de los pergaminos antes de llegar a la torre... Crean me que no querrán leer su contenido.

Justo en ese instante, Naruto levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Y si "accidentalmente" abro el pergamino y se lo muestro al enemigo? ¿Que ocurriria?.

La instructora se había molestado por el chico al pensar que le estaba haciendo una pregunta ridícula, pero al pensarlo detenidamente, descubrió que era en realidad una buena pregunta.

-(En realidad es un buen truco para deshacerse de alguien rápido, pero obviamente no se los voy a decir)...

El chico al darse cuenta que no estaba respondiendo a su pregunta, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que podía ser un arma letal si se planeaba bien.

-Jejeje, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?.

A lo que la instructora le contestó algo molesta tratando de solucionar el pequeño problema que había surgido.

-Da igual, de todas maneras, no abran los pergaminos antes de llegar a la torre... Se sabrá en todo momento si alguien lo abre... Bueno, es todo... Cada equipo tome las cartas de consentimiento y llévenlos a ese lugar para recibir su pergamino... Luego de eso, cada equipo escoja una puerta por donde se les permitirá entrar... Por cierto, les daré un consejo... ¡No mueran!... Excepto tú rubio, no sigas mi consejo.

Naruto en ese momento al darse cuenta que Anko le estaba diciendo indirectamente que se muriese en la prueba, no dudó ni un segundo en burlarse de ella.

-¿Ahora ves porque te digo que eres una Gorda solterona?.

Y tras escuchar esas palabras, los ojos asesinos de Anko se fijaron en Naruto, ella estaba dispuesto a lastimar de gravedad al chico, pero los Jounin extras que estaban vigilando el lugar, sabían perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, y en fracción de segundos, ellos estaban sostenido a la pelimorada tanto de los brazos como de las piernas para evitar que matara al rubio.

-¡Que sepas que tengo muchos pretendientes! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Solo dejen me golpear un poco a ese niño! ¡Como me libere, los matare a ustedes también!.

Ella estaba completamente enojada, realmente no le gustaba que le dijeran gorda, pero se lo había buscado al momento de molestar a Naruto.

-(De acuerdo, yo creo que a partir de ahora debería cuidar mejor mis palabras delante de ella amenos que quiera que me mate).

Tardaron alrededor de 20 minutos, 20 minutos de los cuales fueron usados para calmar a la pelimorada.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y su equipo ya habían entregado sus cartas de consentimiento para que le dieran su pergamino.

Les había tocado el pergamino del cielo, eso quería decir que tenían que buscar el pergamino de la tierra.

Ya teniendo el pergamino en mano, el rubio esperó un poco alejado de la entrega de pergaminos, aun teniendo esperanza de encontrar a Karin Uzumaki.

Él estaba apunto de darse por vencido, pero para su suerte, él pudo ver el equipo de la chica pelirroja con lentes tomar su pergamino.

-(Esta ahí, y yo que pensaba que no estaba dentro del examen... Mierda, ahora mismo estoy muy corto de tiempo, si hubiera leído mi lista ayer... Realmente me confíe demasiado... Parece que tendré que buscarla estando adentro del bosque, tendré que usar mis clones para cubrir toda el área).

Mientras el rubio estaba pensando en una manera para buscar a Karin dentro del bosque de la muerte, Sasuke se preocupo al ver que su compañero no se estaba moviendo.

-Dobe, ¿Que estas esperando?, tenemos que ir a la puerta de entrada.

A lo que Naruto en ese instante supo que tenia que pensar rápido en una idea.

-Oye, mejor recoge tú mochila, no quiero estar cerca de ella en caso de que me lanzen un Jutsu de fuego... Además, ¿Para que llevas tantas etiquetas?.

Preguntó el Uchiha algo preocupado por quien llevaba la mochila bomba, Sasuke no tenia miedo de las etiquetas explosivas, si no que él al poseer Jutsus de fuego, le daba miedo pensar que una chispa perdida de fuego lograra encender las etiquetas explosivas al mismo tiempo.

-Ya relajate Sasuke, necesito estos explosivos para poder hacer mis clones Kamikaze... Bien, ¿Nos vamos?.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el equipo 7 caminó por varios minutos hasta llegar a la entrada numero 12.

El Uchiha estaba tan emocionado por empezar la segunda parte que se le podía notar con solo verlo.

-Por fin hay un reto de verdad... Espero encontrarme con Rock Lee, aun queda pendiente nuestra pelea.

Naruto por otro lado estaba rezando para no encontrarse con el equipo de Gai, simplemente no quería tener que pelear con ellos, ya que tenía pendiente encontrar a Karin primero.

Aunque Sakura en cambio, estaba un poco asustada por lo que fuera a pasar dentro del bosque de la muerte.

-(¿Podremos pasar esta parte del examen? todos estarán dispuestos a matar para obtener el otro pergamino... Habrán muchos ninjas con técnicas que posiblemente jamás hayamos visto... ¿De que me estoy preocupando?... Sasuke-Kun se graduó como el mejor de la clase, Naruto, aunque me duela admitirlo, es incluso más fuerte gracias al Kyubi... Yo en cambio... Apenas si soy buena en algo... Aunque mis compañeros me hayan dicho que me necesitan en el equipo, yo realmente no creo que sea parte de eso... En la misión en el país de las olas no hice nada... Si no hubiera sido por Naruto, ya estuviera muerta... Si fuera un poco más fuerte, podría dejar de ser la damisela en peligro, y posiblemente Sasuke-Kun me prestaría mas atención...)

La pelirrosada aún se sentía excluida del equipo, aunque sus compañeros le dijeran que era importante para ellos, ella seguía sintiendo que era un estorbo.

La segunda parte del examen Chunin ya estaba a punto de comenzar, y todos estaban dispuestos a superar este desafío para poder convertirse en Chunin.

Pero aunque nadie lo supiera, la zona 44 también conocida como el bosque de la muerte, se iba a convertir muy pronto, en uno de los lugares más peligrosos del planeta por culpa de una serpiente.

*Fin del capítulo*

.

*Próximamente, en una perspectiva diferente*

.

-Maldita sea, ¡Este desgraciado no se detiene con nada! ¿Como voy a vencer a un desgraciado que se anda curando a cada 5 segundos? Sasuke, llevate a las chicas a la torre, ya mantendré a este tipo ocupado... Ya no se puede hacer nada, a la mierda, ya da igual que mi cuerpo no pueda soportarlo, ¡De todas maneras vamos a morir aquí si no voy con todo! ¡Deja a mis amigos a menos que quieras moriiiir, ¡KURAMAAAA!...

Capitulo 20: "Libera la bestia, Manto de Chakra de 4 colas"... Espero que mi cuerpo pueda soportar tanta energía.


	20. Capítulo 20: Libera la bestia

En el capítulo anterior de una perspectiva diferente.

El comienzo de los examenes Chunin había iniciado con el pie izquierdo para Naruto.

Por azares del destino, Kabuto, gracias a sus info tarjetas, le había revelado a los 9 novatos que el rubio había completado una misión rango S.

Para suerte de Naruto, la mayoría había creído que era un error de información, pero su equipo en cambio, pensaron totalmente lo contrario.

Y por casi obligación, el chico tuvo que explicarles exactamente lo que había sucedido, revelando también a Sakura, el secreto sobre que el rubio tenia al Kyubi .

La pelirrosada pudo tomar bien el asunto, pero ahora que sabe del Kyubi, le hizo replantearse sobre que tan buena era ella en su propio equipo, ya que aunque sus compañeros le dijeran que era importante, ella no lo sentía de esa manera.

¿Qué pasara ahora con la pelirrosada sabiendo de sobra que esta muy lejos del nivel de sus amigos?.

¿Qué hará Naruto para buscar a su, entre comillas, su prima Karin?.

¿Qué Ocurrirá cuando de comienzo la segunda parte del examen?.

¿Cuando se callará el narrador para comenzar este capítulo?.

Espera, ¿Quién escribió esto último? La próxima vez que vea al escritor, le diré que no es adoptada.

Una perspectiva diferente.

Capitulo 20: "Liberando a la bestia".

Dejando las cosas desde la ultima vez, el equipo 7 se encontraba esperando a que se abriera la puerta número 12, para dar inicio a la segunda etapa del examen Chunin.

El Jounin que estaba en cargo de la puerta, se encontraba mirando su reloj, esperando la hora indicada para abrir la puerta.

-Quedan 30 segundos, si quieren empezar corriendo, les recomendaría que se preparen.

Los 3 Genin asintieron ante las palabras del Jounin, haciendo que Naruto comenzara a estirarse, dándole a entender a su equipo que él iba a correr.

-Dobe, ¿Realmente quieres comenzar corriendo? ¿No es mejor guardar nuestras fuerzas en caso de que alguien nos ataque?.

El Uchiha tenia un buen punto, sabía que iba haber ninjas que podrían ser peligrosos, pero el rubio simplemente se reía de las palabras de su compañero.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, no iré muy lejos, solo haré algo rápido, no vas a notar que me fui.

El pelinegro no tenía ni idea que era lo que iba hacer su compañero, pero al recordar que era muy rápido, pensó que era buena idea que recorriera la zona de enfrente, en caso de que hubiera un animal asechando.

Luego de varios segundos, el Jounin comenzó a quitar las cadenas de la puerta, para después volver a mirar su reloj.

-10... 9... 8.

El equipo 7 en ese instante se puso atento ante las palabras del ninja, ya que la cuenta regresiva les hizo suponer que ya iba a iniciar la segunda parte del examen.

-5... 4.

Naruto ya estaba preparado para cuando terminara de hacer la cuenta regresiva, estaba tan impaciente por comenzar que él estaba sintiendo cada segundo.

-3... 2... 1.

Y el Jounin tras haber terminado su oración, Naruto comenzó a arrojar confeti al aire.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!... Listo, ya hice lo que tenia que hacer.

Todos los que estaban presentes no pudieron evitar salirles una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la estupidez que había dicho el rubio.

Incluso sus amigos sintieron vergüenza ajena por la forma en como había actuado.

Ellos habían pensado que su rubio compañero iba a adelantarse para cubrir terreno, no para hacer algo tan ridículo.

-(No puede ser... Yo creo que realmente fue una broma cuando dijeron que Naruto tenía al Kyubi en su interior... Vamos, es totalmente imposible que alguien que tenga al Kyubi, actúe como un idiota).

Sakura aún se le estaba haciendo difícil creer que alguien como Naruto, pudiera ser tan fuerte por lo estúpido que era.

-Dobe por favor, no me digas que eso era lo que ibas hacer cuando comenzaste a estirarte ¿O si?.

A lo que Naruto, simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ya dejando de perder más tiempo, los 3 Genin caminaron a través de la puerta para poder entrar de una vez al Bosque de la muerte.

Luego de estar caminando por alrededor de unos 5 minutos, se lograron escuchar los gritos de algunas personas que hacían eco en el lugar, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke.

-Parece que ya se están divirtiendo.

Sakura por otro lado, no parecía gustarle este bosque, ya que le parecía muy tétrico con todos los gritos.

-No me gusta para nada, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar.

La zona parecía ser un lugar algo incómodo para la pelirrosada, pero Naruto trato de calmar la situación con otra de sus locuras.

-No te preocupes Sakura, le daré una mala reseña a este lugar cuando lleguemos a la era de la internet.

La pelirrosada en ese instante no estaba de buen humor con las rarezas de su compañero.

-Naruto, no es momento para decir cosas extrañas... A veces no entiendo como puedes estar tan calmado en una situación como esta.

En la zona en donde ellos estaban metidos, era un lugar donde no había que bajar la guardia ni por un segundo, pero el rubio al parecer, no le importaba.

-Esperen aquí, tengo ganas de orinar.

-Naruto, ¿Lo dices en serio?, no podemos separarnos ni por un segundo.

Sakura tenía un buen punto, si se separaban, habría una posibilidad de que un equipo lo atacara desprevenido.

-Ah bueno, si quieres orino aquí.

El rubio en ese instante se bajo la cremallera, pero antes de que él pudiera sacar su miembro, la pelirrosada le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Claro que no, ni te creas que vas a orinar en frente de mí, ve al arbusto.

-Sakura, a veces ni siquiera yo te entiendo... Vuelvo enseguida.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el chico se puso detrás de un árbol para orinar.

Mientras que el rubio estaba regando las plantas, Sakura no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta al Uchiha.

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿Es realmente en serio que esa bestia esta dentro de Naruto?, por la forma en como actúa, me hace pensar que fue una mentira.

El pelinegro sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba hablando, era una pregunta algo difícil de responder, pero había su lógica.

-No sabría como explicártelo con exactitud... Pero, creo que es por lo que dijo Kakashi-Sensei la otra vez... A veces actúa de forma alegre para ocultar lo miserable que se siente... De todas maneras, mires por donde lo mires, te puedo asegurar que es mejor tenerlo así... Antes en la academia, actuaba como un emo que no le importaba nada... Es bueno que a cambiado, porque yo no iba a soportar un emo de mierda en mi equipo, esos tipos son algo irritantes... No me puedo imaginar que pasaría si yo fuera uno de ellos.

Justo en el momento en que la pelirrosada iba hacer una pregunta, Naruto salio de los arbustos rodando por el suelo por unos segundos.

Los compañeros del chico inmediatamente se alarmaron, ya que era difícil creer que habían mandado a volar el rubio sabiendo sobre su peso anormal.

Pensaron que la persona que lo había arrojado, tenía que ser alguien demasiado fuerte.

Pero luego de varios segundos, alguien más salió de los arbustos provocando que los compañeros del rubio se confundieran por lo que estaban viendo, ya que la persona que había salido de los arbustos, no había sido más que otro Naruto.

-Oye pervertido homosexual, ¿Qué nadie te enseñó que es de mala educación espiar a la gente mientras orinan?.

El rubio quería moler a golpes a su impostor, pero antes de que él pudiera moverse, Sasuke inmediatamente apunto a los dos Narutos con dos Kunai.

-¡Espera! ¿Porque hay 2 Narutos? ¿Quien de ustedes es el real?.

Y tras decir su pregunta, el pelinegro activo su ojo Sharingan en caso de que el impostor hiciera algún movimiento.

-Yo soy el real.

Dijeron los 2 rubios al mismo tiempo, confundiendo aun más a los chicos.

-Esto es una pesadilla, ¿Cómo vamos a saber quien de los dos es Naruto?.

Sakura estaba preocupada por no saber quien de los dos era su compañero real, pero el rubio pudo hacérselos más fácil al hacer una pose de manos.

-Por favor, ¿Crees que no vi venir este truco antes? "Transformación".

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el Naruto, que se suponía que tenía que ser el original, se había transformado en su lado femenino, alias Naruko.

El Uchiha en ese momento le arrojó un Kunai al rubio que no se había transformado, y como era de esperarse, el ninja se había asustado al no haber previsto que lo descubrieran tan rápido.

-Mierda, y yo que pensaba que esto iba a ser fácil... Supongo que me tengo que ir.

El ninja luego de destransformarse, comenzó a correr por el bosque tratando de huir, pero el equipo 7 no iba dejar que se fuera con tanta facilidad.

-Sasuke, lanza esto a este tipo.

Naruko inmediatamente le arrojó un Kunai a su compañero, ya que el pelinegro al tener mejor puntería, iba a tener una mejor probabilidad.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el Uchiha le arrojó el Kunai con toda su fuerza al ninja impostor que estaba huyendo, y sin que nadie se lo hubiera esperado, el Kunai se había transformado en Naruto tomando totalmente desprevenido al ninja atrapándolo en el proceso.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura, no podían creer lo que habían visto.

-Naruto, ¿Cuando te dio tiempo usar un clon y transformarlo?.

A lo que el chico, que aun seguía siendo una chica, le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es fácil, lo hice cuando estaba detrás de los arbustos luego de que mandé a ese tipo a volar... Me sentí muy avergonzada, que un hombre te espíe mientras orinas es humillante, deberíamos castigarlo.

Justo en ese instante sus compañeros le salieron una gota de sudor estilo animé al ver que el rubio estaba hablando como si de verdad fuera una chica.

-Dobe, mejor vuelve a la normalidad, tu transformación de Naruko me trae malos recuerdos.

Sasuke no estaba precisamente contento de que el rubio se transformara en su lado femenino, ya que le recordaba el incidente con Hinata en el puesto de Ichiraku.

Naruko en ese instante volvió a la normalidad con una sonrisa luego de incomodar a su equipo.

-No eres divertido.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, los chicos se dirigieron a ver al clon del rubio que estaba atrapando al ninja desconocido con una llave de lucha.

-No puede ser ¿Cómo es que un clon puede tener tanta fuerza?.

El ninja enmascarado era incapaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente era imposible escapar del agarre del clon.

A lo que Sasuke sin perder tiempo, le puso un Kunai al cuello del chico.

-Oye, sera mejor que nos des tu pergamino a menos que quieras morir.

El Uchiha parecía amenazante aun teniendo sus ojos Sharingan activados, a lo que el ninja le respondió algo aterrorizado al saber que no podía hacer nada.

-Yo-Yo-Yo no lo tengo... Vine solo para no levantar sospechas...

-¿Qué pergamino tienen?.

Le preguntó el Naruto real.

-¡Cielo! ¡Tenemos el pergamino del cielo!.

El equipo en ese instante supo que todo esto era una perdida de tiempo, ya que de nada les iba a servir tener otro pergamino del cielo.

-Oh genial, no nos sirve...

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el clon de Naruto liberó al sujeto, no sin antes darle un puñetazo en la cara para dejarlo inconsciente.

Sakura se había sorprendido un poco al pensar que el rubio le había perdonado la vida al chico.

-Pensé que ibas a matarlo... Ya sabes, aquí todos intentan matarse unos a otros para completar el examen.

A lo que el rubio le respondió con un gran suspiro.

-Bueno, en realidad yo solo mato si alguien intenta matarme, y como este tipo solo pensaba sustituirme, pensé que sería un desperdicio de energía... De todas maneras, es mejor que sigamos adelante para evitar más tipos como estos.

Dicho y hecho, los 3 Genin se dispusieron a caminar para dejar atrás al chico inconsciente.

Aunque durante el camino, Sasuke pensó que habían tenido demasiada suerte de que no hayan podido reemplazar al rubio con éxito.

Pero sabía que esto podía volverse a repetir, así que se dispuso a formular un plan para evitar que alguien más los suplantara.

-El ninja que nos ataco nos hace demostrar que no podemos confiarnos en las apariencias... Si esto vuelve a ocurrir, tenemos que tener la certeza de que somos lo que decimos ser, y no impostores con Jutsu de transformación.

La pelirrosada por otro lado, no estaba preocupada ni en lo más mínimo, ya que el impostor anterior había fallado por completo.

-Sasuke-Kun, pudimos adivinar quien era el Naruto falso, ¿no?... De seguro podremos adivinar nuestros falsos yo.

Sasuke lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano, iban a ser engañados.

-Sakura, ese tipo quiso engañarnos siendo el Dobe... Tuvimos suerte de que el Dobe se haya transformado rápido en su lado femenino para que yo viera quien era el impostor, pero eso no significa que vaya a servir para la próxima... Por eso he pensado en esta contraseña en caso de que nos separemos, ¿Están de acuerdo con esto?...

Ambos Genin en ese asintieron ante la propuesta de Sasuke, aunque el rubio no estaba muy seguro, ya que sabía perfectamente que su compañero iba a decir una contraseña súper larga.

-De acuerdo, si ninguno dice esta contraseña, será considerado un enemigo... Escuchen bien porque solo la diré una sola vez... Esta será la pregunta; "¿Cuando debe atacar un ninja?"... La respuesta es; "Un ninja espera el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche, ese es el momento para un ataque ninja..." ¿Ya lo saben?.

La pelirrosada inmediatamente volvió asentir con la cabeza dándole a entender que ya había memorizado la contraseña, pero en cambio para Naruto, ni siquiera había podido recordar la mitad de las palabras.

-Si si, súper fácil...

Eso era lo que decía el rubio estando muy seguro de si mismo, pero en su mente pensaba totalmente lo contrario, ya que jamás iba a poder recodar esa contraseña.

-(Ni te creas que voy a decir toda esa mierda tan larga... Para la próxima, yo voy a ser quien proponga una contraseña... Bueno, ya pasado alrededor de 10 minutos, yo creo que ya es hora de buscar a Karin... Esperó que los gritos que escuchamos al principio, no sean de su equipo).

Luego de que los 3 tuvieran la contraseña, Naruto decidió poner en marcha su propio plan.

-Bien chicos, como ya tenemos una contraseña, sugiero que como soy el más rápido, me vaya a explorar el lugar para tratar de encontrar a alguien para robarles su pergamino...

Sus compañeros no estaban totalmente de acuerdo con la idea, ya que él poseía el pergamino del cielo en su bolsillo.

-Dobe, ¿Estas seguro de eso?, no sabemos cuáles serán las habilidades de nuestros oponentes... Se que podrás huir con tus clones si te atacan por sorpresa, pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando nos encontremos a un equipo que nos resulte difícil?...

El pelinegro tenia un buen punto con este plan, pero no había necesidad de preocuparse, porque Naruto tenia una solución para todo.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué no recuerdas que puedo hacer esto? "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

Y tras decir su frase, una repleta cantidad de clones salieron de la nada, 100 clones que dejaron boquiabiertos tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke.

Ellos ya sabían de antemano que su compañero podía crear muchos clones, pero la cantidad exagerada de clones que había en esa zona, era para quedarse impresionados.

Pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacer una pregunta, los clones comenzaron a dispersarse por el lugar, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, solo se habían quedado 2 clones con ellos.

-¿Pero que carajos? creí que tú máximo era de 20 clones... Cuando dijiste que tenias demasiado Chakra, no pensé que tuvieras tanta.

Los clones simplemente se rieron por el comentario de su compañero, ya que recordaron que nunca antes les había mostrado una cantidad tan absurda de clones.

Mientras tanto con el Naruto real, ya estaba poniendo en marcha su plan, por eso había creado la cantidad masiva de clones, para abarcar más territorio y poder encontrar rápido a Karin.

-(Espero que alguno de mis clones pueda encontrarla... Si hubiera leído mi lista ayer, esto no estaría pasando... Karin, solo espera un poco más).

El rubio apenas recordaba como había sido la infancia de esa chica, pero sabía lo suficiente como para compararla con la suya.

En este mundo era difícil adivinar quien tenía peor vida, ya que daba igual que tan malo fuera la vida de una persona, siempre había alguien que tenía un destino mucho peor.

Ya volviendo a la búsqueda, ya habían transcurrido alrededor de una hora buscando a la pelirroja con lentes.

Apenas era el primer día de la segunda parte del examen Chunin, era de esperarse que quisiesen estar ocultos, pero aun así, 98 personas buscando a la misma chica, debería ser un poco más fácil.

-(No me jodas, se están ocultando demasiado bien... Ni siquiera mis clones la han podido encontrar, ¿Tan difícil es ver a una pelirroja en el bosque?... ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?).

En ese instante, el rubio logró divisar por unos segundos, a una cabellera rojiza.

Él pensaba que era de Karin, pero en realidad, era la segunda pelirroja más peligrosa que conocía.

El chico se acercó y se ocultó en los arbustos para ver mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se podía observar como Tayuya estaba peleando sola contra un equipo Genin, uno podría pensar que ella estaba en problemas, pero la mera realidad era que los 3 Genin estaban siendo sometidos por la pelirroja.

Específicamente hablando, los 3 Genin se encontraban en el suelo, siendo aplastados por 3 criaturas forma humanoides.

Uno de los Genin estando completamente aterrado por la imposibilidad de poder hacer algo, le mostró el pergamino que llevaba consigo.

-Por-Por favor, pu-puedes llevarte el pergamino, pero déjanos vivir.

A Tayuya le daba igual el dichoso pergamino, porque tenia un objetivo diferente del que se le pidió que hiciera.

-¿Acaso crees que quiero tu mugroso pergamino?.

Decía ella en un tono arrogante haciendo que el equipo Genin se asustara aun más.

-¿En-Entonces porque nos atacas?.

A lo que la pelirroja le respondió con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Eliminar a los participantes que podrían ser una molestia en el futuro, da igual que sean unas débiles ratas"... Esa fue la orden que le dieron a mi equipo... Ahora, desaparezcan.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, la pelirroja sopló una flauta, haciendo que sus bestias deformes terminaran de aplastarles la cabeza a los 3 contra el suelo.

Naruto había observado la pelea desde el principio en todo momento estando escondido en los arbustos.

El rubio se sintió un poco mal por los pobres Genin que estaban siendo masacrados, pero al recordar que eran ninjas de relleno, se le pasaba.

Él ya había visto lo suficiente, pero para el momento en que decidió retirarse, pisó una rama haciendo que Tayuya se percatara del ruido.

-¿Quien esta ahí?.

Ella rápidamente volvió hacer sonar su flauta para mandar a sus Golems en la dirección del pequeño ruido que había escuchado.

Las criaturas destruyeron de forma despiadada los arbustos donde el rubio estaba escondido, pero no había nadie.

Tayuya por otro lado sabía perfectamente que alguien se había escondido en ese lugar, pero se había movido.

No por nada era una ninja de la aldea del sonido, daba igual que tan minúsculo fuera el sonido, ella lo detectaría.

-Se que estas ahí, pude escuchar tus pisadas mientras te escondias en otra parte.

La chica no parecía estar muy contenta de que alguien la vigilara, pero luego de medio segundo, ella pudo tener su respuesta.

-"Miau".

Decía Naruto tratando de imitar a un gato, pero como era de esperarse, le había salido desafinado.

Tayuya en ese instante le salio una gota de sudor en la cabeza por lo que había escuchado, ya que no pensó que alguien sería tan estúpido como para hacer un truco tan patético.

-Se que no eres un gato ¡Muéstrate antes de que te mate!.

Lo único que pudo hacer el rubio fue suspirar y fingir que no tenia opción, ya que él quería saber un poco más sobre el porque ella estaba dentro del examen cuando originalmente no lo estaba.

-Bien bien, me rindo... Solo no me hagas daño con tus Pokemónes.

Decía el chico saliendo de los arbustos con las manos levantadas, a lo que Tayuya se puso en guardia, porque aun recordaba los reflejos y la fuerza que el chico había mostrado en la primera parte del examen.

-Pero si es el rubio idiota que intentó coquetearme en el examen escrito... ¿Qué hace un chico como tú por aquí?.

Ella parecía seguir en guardia, pero Naruto le contestó con una risa nerviosa, dándole a entender que no estaba preocupado.

-Me perdí... Es que tampoco soy muy bueno con las direcciones... Soy un desastre, no se porque mi Sensei me recomendó para el examen Chunin, apenas tengo 2 meses como Genin.

Naruto en ese instante comenzó a rascarse la cabeza en señal de vergüenza por ser un mal ninja, aunque la chica en cambio, no estaba muy segura de si creerle o no al rubio, ya que con las estupideces que a estado diciendo en este rato, pensó que podría estar diciendo la verdad.

-Tú pareces muy fuerte, digo, has podido vencer a un equipo Genin tu sola gracias a tus Pokemónes.

-¿"Pokemónes"? ¿De que estas hablando?...

Preguntó Tayuya totalmente perdida, a lo que el rubio la ayudó señalando a las bestias humanoides de la pelirroja.

-Hablo de esos Pokemónes, aunque realmente no existe el plural para Pokemón, pero bueno, todo el mundo lo hacía de igual manera... De todas maneras ¿Cuáles son sus nombres, el que tiene las garras se llama Wolwerín, es de tipo lucha, tipo normal, es tú inicial?, como no pueda usar "Garra de metal" me voy a enojar mucho.

El chico en ese momento era un bombardero de preguntas incoherentes para la pelirroja, tanto que no podía aguantar tanta estupidez junta.

-¡Cállate!, dices cosas sin sentido, creo que le haré un favor al mundo si te mató ahora mismo.

Y sin previo aviso, ella sopló a través de su flauta para ordenar a sus Golems matar a Naruto.

Uno de ellos, quien tenia un mazo, trató de golpear al rubio, pero por alguna razón, la bestia había golpeado el suelo, había fallado el ataque a pesar de ver que el chico no se había movido del sitio.

-¿Pero que? Eres un estúpido ¿Cómo puedes fallar un ataque estando tan cerca?.

Tayuya inmediatamente volvió a ordenar sus bestias atacar, esta vez con más rabia, pero Naruto simplemente se limitó a ponerse las manos en los bolsillos, mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

La serie de golpes que estaba ordenando Tayuya a sus Golems, no estaba resultado efectivo, ya que no pudo ver en ningún momento que el chico estaba siendo golpeado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Quédate quieto!.

Naruto inmediatamente le hizo caso a la orden de la pelirroja, ella sabía que era su oportunidad, así que simplemente esperó a que una de sus invocaciones lo golpeara.

Pero para cuando una de sus bestias estaba a punto de golpear al rubio.

Naruto desapareció, haciendo que las bestias se golpearan entre si.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A donde se fue?!

Preguntó Tayuya no habiendo visto hacia donde se había ido el chico, pero su respuesta fue respondida cuando Naruto le rodeo el cuello con un Kunai.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que el "Jutsu de sustitución" iba a estar tan roto en alguien que se movía rápido?.

Ella abrió los ojos en shock al escuchar su revelación.

-(¡¿Jutsu de sustitución?! Pero eso es imposible, ¿Cómo pudo intercambiarse con una de mis invocaciones si ellos son demasiado grandes como para que este idiota pudiera mover uno de ellos tan rápido? ¿Quien es este chico?).

Acto seguido, el chico le quitó la flauta de sus manos, ya que había recordado que era la única manera con la que controlaba a sus bestias.

-Me quedare con esto hasta que me tenga que ir.

Tayuya no podía hacer nada al respecto, tenía que tragarse su orgullo, sin la flauta, ella no podía controlar a sus invocaciones.

Estaba muy enojada por haber perdido demasiado rápido contra el chico que creía que era un débil idiota.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora?, ¿No vas a matarme?.

Ella le preguntó seriamente, a lo que el chico le respondió aún estando muy pensativo.

-Bueno, la verdad, no lo se... Te mataría, pero... No puedo matar a chicas lindas, esa es mi debilidad.

Tayuya se había molestado por el comentario, no le gustaba que alguien le dijera que era linda, y más sabiendo que no podía golpear a esa persona.

-Imbécil... Como no logres matarme, te arrepentirás en el futuro.

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse por la amenaza de la pelirroja, aunque realmente sabía que algo iba a pasar si no la mataba en ese momento.

-Meh, no te preocupes, tomare el riesgo... Oh, mira la hora, me tengo que ir, tenía algo que hacer, pero me interrumpiste... Nos vemos, y para asegurarme de que te acuerdes de mí, voy a darte esto.

Justo en el momento de terminar su oración, el rubio acerco su cara para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Y acto seguido, dejo caer la flauta mientras le quitaba el Kunai del cuello para comenzar a correr.

Tayuya al no sentir que tenia el Kunai en su cuello, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta mientras tomaba la flauta en el aire para tratar de darle una orden a sus invocaciones, pero para su suerte, no pudo divisar o escuchar en que dirección se había ido el chico.

-¡Ese maldito se atrevió a besarme!... ¡Si logro volver a verlo, haré que me las pagues maldito imbécil!.

Tayuya estaba realmente enojada por lo que había sucedido, por el simple hecho de haberla dejado vivir, la hizo sentirse que no valía la pena matarla.

Mientras tanto, con el Naruto que había huido de Tayuya, él se encontraba corriendo por el bosque mientras se moría de risa por lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos.

-(Eso fue peligrosamente divertido... Jamás pensé que iba a poder darle un beso a mi personaje femenina favorita... Si Max estuviera aquí, ahora mismo estaría muy celoso).

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir pensando sobre cosas de su pasado, logró escuchar un grito desgarrador de una chica.

El ruido no parecía estar muy lejos de su ubicación, así que él se dirigió rápidamente a ese lugar para ver que ocurría.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar del ruido, una chica pelirroja con lentes estaba siendo acorralada en un árbol por un oso gigante.

-¡¿Do-Donde están mis compañeros?! ¡Necesito ayuda!... (¿Es así como va acabar todo? ¿Ser devorada cruelmente por un oso?).

Ella estaba completamente asustada al no saber que hacer con el oso Gigante, ella no podía hacer nada, no tenía ninguna habilidad ninja para defenderse.

Pero aún así, decidió correr para tratar salvar su vida, la pelirroja todavía no quería morir, tenía demasiadas ganas de vivir, hizo todo lo que era capaz de hacer, corrió lo más que pudo, quería aferrarse a su existencia.

Aunque el universo como siempre, le jugó una mala broma, ya que ella se tropezó por culpa de la raíz de un árbol, haciendo que cayera al suelo separándose de sus anteojos.

La chica pelirroja trató de levantarse, pero con la desorientación de la adrenalina fluyendo por su sangre, se le hacia difícil poder encontrar sus lentes en el suelo.

El oso gigante ya estaba demasiado cerca, no le iba a dar tiempo escapar de él, este iba a suponer su final.

-(Es todo... Era de suponer que una basura como yo pudiera sobrevivir a esta prueba...)

Ella simplemente cerró los ojos perdiendo la esperanza de sobrevivir, esperando a que su muerte fuese rápida e indolora.

La pelirroja simplemente quería que esto se terminase rápido, aunque, el destino decidió que este aun no iba a ser su tumba.

-¡Jadouken!.

Para cuando el oso vio en que dirección había salido el grito, una esfera de Chakra apareció de la nada impactando en el oso.

El oso gigante había salido herido, pero aun seguía con las ganas de comerse a la chica, pero para su suerte, Naruto apareció en la dirección de donde había salido su técnica.

-A ver Oso Yogui, ya muérete de una vez ¿Si?... ¡JADOUKEN!.

Volvió a gritar el rubio formando una esfera de chakra en sus manos para luego lanzarla.

El ataque había sido más fuerte que la última vez, fue tan fuerte que pudo mandar a volar al gigantesco oso, dejando un agujero en su estómago.

-(Vale, creó que me pase un poco, supongo que eso me pasa por no haber practicado mi Jutsu por muchos dias).

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio, silencio del cual la pelirroja estaba confundida por lo que había escuchado, ella trató de buscar sus lentes que se le habían tirado al suelo, pero se le hacía difícil porque estaba viendo todo borroso.

Pero Naruto al percatarse que ella estaba buscando algo, supo de inmediato que se trataba de sus anteojos.

Así que teniendo mejor vista, el rubio pudo encontrarlo con facilidad.

-Aquí están... Espera un segundo, están sucios.

La pelirroja inmediatamente se puso tensa al pensar que se refería a sus lentes, su bien más preciado, y que ahora mismo estaba en manos de otra persona haciéndola pensar que había una posibilidad de que se los robarían.

Pero ese no había sido el caso, ya que el chico estaba limpiándolos con un pañuelo.

-Puedes levantarte del suelo, ya encontré tus lentes.

La chica siendo temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar, le hizo caso a la orden sin decir una palabra.

No sabía que pasaba, había sido salvada por alguien del cual no sabía si sería peor que el oso gigante.

-Bien, ya están limpios, puedes usarlas.

La chica tímidamente tomo los anteojos para luego ponérselos en la cara, y tras volver a recuperar la claridad de sus ojos, lo único que pudo visualizar fue a un chico rubio quien tenía una sonrisa, del cual también parecía ser de su misma altura.

Enfrente de ella estaba la persona que había salvado su vida, pero, la pelirroja en su mente trataba de buscar una lógica el motivo de su rescate.

¿Para que salvar su vida?¿Él pensaba que era alguien rica que podía devolverle el favor de forma monetaria?¿Qué fuera la hija de un líder de clan? simplemente no había lógica alguna para que alguien iba a salvar su vida si ella misma no tenía nada.

No tenía ni siquiera una existencia reconocible en este mundo, más que ser una basura inútil.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Un hueso roto? ¿Estas enferma? ¿Estas cansada?.

Decía Naruto en una oleada de preguntas del cual la chica no podía responder porque seguía en shock.

-(¿Por-Porque él me pregunta sobre mi bienestar? A parte de eso, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Él sabe que tengo el pergamino? Él mató un oso del tamaño de una casa, no creo que ni tenga oportunidad contra este chico... Sera mejor rendirme)...

Y tras terminar de hablar en su mente, ella lentamente abrió su bolsillo con la mano temblorosa.

-Pu-Puedes to-tomar mi pergamino... Pero por-por favor, no me hagas daño.

La chica le estaba entregando el pergamino de la tierra, la pelirroja aun estaba nerviosa por lo que le podía hacer el chico así que decidió que no era mejor arriesgarse.

-(Esto es raro de Karin... Aunque si me atacara un oso gigante del cual no puedo vencer, y luego hablo con la persona que lo mató, también me asustaría)... Tranquilízate, no te voy hacer daño... ¿No crees que si te quisiera muerta, ya te hubiese matado?... O peor, fuera dejado que el Oso hiciera mi trabajo.

Naruto en ese momento le dio una gran sonrisa sintiéndose relajado para tratar de calmarla un poco.

En cambio para Karin, al ver que el rubio no estaba tomando el pergamino, volvió a guardarlo aun estando completamente confundida, ya que aun no sabía el porque la había salvado, pero mientras trataba de analizar el razonamiento del chico, recordó que sus compañeros aun no habían llegado.

-¿Do-Donde esta mi equipo?.

Preguntó en un tono de voz nerviosa al pensar que el rubio los había matado.

-No es por ser pesimista, pero creo que están dentro del estomago de Yogui... Bueno, más bien lo que queda de él.

El rubio señaló al cuerpo del oso en el fondo, del cual se podía notar un brazo humano sobre salir en el gran agujero donde estaba su estómago.

Ella al ver los restos del oso, bajó su cabeza en señal de tristeza, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera mal por su propio comentario.

-Disculpame, ¿Eran tus amigos?.

-¿"Amigos"?... Yo no-no tengo amigos... Una desecho inútil como yo, no puede te-tener amigos...

El rubio no había esperado esa respuesta en ningún momento, él sabía que la vida de Karin había sido una mierda hasta que Orochimaru la alistó en sus filas, pero psicológicamente hablando, jamás pensó que estaba tan destruida.

-¿Desecho inútil? ¿Porque dices que eres un desecho inútil?.

A lo que la chica le respondió apartando la mirada.

-Por-Porque mi superior dice que soy una ba-basura que lo único que sabe es estorbar... Que la-la basura de las ca-calles tiene más valor que yo...

El rubio en ese instante, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos por todas las cosas que estaba diciendo la pelirroja.

-(¿Pero que mierda? Por dios ¿Qué le hicieron a esta chica? se nota que esta totalmente traumada, ¿Porque carajos no fui a buscarla ayer?...)

El chico en su mente, estaba enojado con sigo mismo, y era totalmente normal, porque no había pensado que tan traumatizada estaba la chica.

Karin mientras tanto, ella estaba pensando en que era lo que iba hacer con su vida.

-(Ya no puedo hacer nada... Apenas tengo algunas horas desde que comenzó la segunda parte del examen, y ya he sido atacada múltiples veces por los animales del bosque... Perdí mi mochila con la comida que tenia dentro, y lo peor de todo es que me van a castigar cuando sepan que fracase con la misión... No creo que ni pueda salir de este bosque).

Justo antes de que la pelirroja pudiera seguir pensando, Naruto le habló inesperadamente con una gran sonrisa.

-Puedes venir conmigo si quieres, te puedo ayudar a ir a la torre que está en medio del bosque... Es que este bosque es muy peligroso, y puede que te encuentres a alguien que quiera matarte solo por diversión... ¿Qué me dices?.

Karin se había sorprendido ante la propuesta del chico, era algo que no había esperado de un extraño.

-(¿Qué?... ¿Me está ofreciendo ayuda?... ¿Acaso lee mentes?... No quiere el pergamino, entonces ¿Porque este chico me ofrece su ayuda?)... No-No, estaré bien.

La chica no estaba muy segura de recibir ayuda de un extraño, pero Naruto por otro lado, no iba a aceptar un "no" como respuesta.

-¿Estás segura?... Sin ofender, pero, se te nota que estas en la mierda... Apenas llevamos unas horas en el examen y parece que te hubieran atacado sin parar desde el comienzo...

Karin no podía negar su apariencia, era horrible, pero de todas maneras, ella no encontraba una respuesta sobre la amabilidad que le estaba ofreciendo.

-Si-Si-Si piensas que soy alguien adinerada, es-estas equivocado, no tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio.

Karin se puso nerviosa tras ver que le habían ofrecido ayuda, así que el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás para darle un poco de espacio.

-Calma, yo no quiero dinero, o algo parecido... Yo solo quiero ayudarte... No sabría como decirte, pero por tus ojos, puedo deducir que tu vida ha sido una completa mierda últimamente... Y lo sé muy bien, porque también he tenido esa misma mirada de desesperación...

Karin en ese instante se sentía extraña, como si el rubio le había descrito un poco lo que ella había sentido.

-(¿Porque tengo el presentimiento de que este chico me conoce de alguna manera?).

Su mente no había asimilado completamente la ayuda de Naruto, incluso mirándolo a los ojos, se le era difícil creer en su palabra.

-Escucha, se que es extraño para ti encontrarte con alguien que te ofrezca ayuda sin nada a cambio... Pero como hay personas malas, también hay personas buenas.

Acto seguido, el rubio le extendió su brazo, a lo cual dejó a la pelirroja aun más confundida.

-No-No lo entiendo, ¿Porque me ayudas?... Esto es una competencia, no deberías estar ayudando al enemigo.

Eso Naruto lo sabía perfectamente, ya que había hecho lo mismo en la misión del país de las olas, pero esta vez era diferente, por que Karin no lo estaba atacando.

-Bueno, si, tienes razón... Pero lo cierto es que me da igual si al final es para ayudar a la gente.

-Niño, no deberías estar tan seguro de ti mismo... ¿Y si trato de apuñalarte en cualquier momento, o si robo tu pergamino mientras no estas observando?, O peor, ¿Si robo toda tu comida?.

La chica había disparado un montón de preguntas para ver si Naruto cambiaba de idea, pero para su suerte, el rubio respondió a todas esas preguntas de forma lógica.

-Veamos... No ganarías nada si me apuñalas en la espalda por que no traigo dinero en mi ropa... Lo de robar mi pergamino no tendría sentido, porque sin tus compañeros, es imposible que puedas completar la segunda etapa del examen... Y lo de la comida... Bueno, no traigo comida en mi mochila, pero si quieres puedo invitarte un poco de ramen cuando lleguemos a la torre.

La pelirroja lo miro a los ojos aun dudando de su palabra.

No era normal que alguien insistiera en ayudarla, por eso le costaba mucho confiar en el chico.

-¿De verdad quieres ayudarme?.

A lo que rápidamente el rubio le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Si miento, puedes golpearme las veces que quieras... Pero no vale golpear mis pelotas.

Él inmediatamente se cubrió sus partes nobles recordando la última vez que Sakura los golpeó.

-Eres el chico más extraño que he conocido... Lo siento si te ofendí, yo sola estaba...

Karin se había alterado al pensar que Naruto iba a molestarse, pero lo único que consiguió, fue hacer que el rubio se riera un poco.

-Jajaja, si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que me dicen eso, tendría una mansión.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el rubio se quitó la mochila de su espalda, para darse la vuelta para luego agacharse.

-¡Yo te llevó!.

El rubio le señalo su espalda dando a entender que la llevaría, aunque Karin seguía incrédula de lo que estaba pasando.

Que ella tuviera una vida miserable lleno de abusos para luego de un momento a otro, ser salvada por alguien justó cuando en ese momento ya había perdido la esperanza de vivir, para luego conocer a alguien amable, era algo demasiado brusco para la pelirroja.

-Yo-yo puedo caminar... Además, soy muy pesada, no creó que puedas conmigo.

A lo que Naruto le respondió en un tono burlón.

-Vamos, apuesto que estas agotada... Además, mi equipo esta muy lejos de nosotros, conmigo en mi espalda iremos más rápido... Y lo de tú peso, no te preocupes, acabo de matar a un Oso gigante, no creo que cargarte en mi espalda sea imposible.

Ella no podía admitir que no le faltaba energía, pero luego de varios segundos de pensarlo, decidió aceptar su propuesta.

Luego de que Naruto le diera la mochila a la pelirroja, para después cargar a la chica en su espalda, se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo liviana que ella era.

-(¿Qué?... Es demasiada liviana... Ni Sakura es tan liviana a pesar que diga que esta adieta... Debe ser que no está teniendo una buena alimentación...)

-¿O-Ocurre algo malo?.

Preguntó Karin al pensar que realmente estaba gorda.

-No, no ocurre nada, solo me estoy ubicando para saber donde podrían estar mis compañeros... Agárrate fuerte, voy a ir un poco rápido...

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera preguntar, Naruto comenzó a correr por el bosque, dejando el lugar en cuestión de segundos.

Karin en su mente se sentía extraña, pero tal vez era porque era la primera vez que estaba en la espalda de alguien.

Ella podía sentir la brisa en su cara, era una sensación de lo más inusual, pero antes de que pudiera seguir fantaseando, el rubio le disparó una sencilla pregunta.

-Lo siento por ser un poco descortés, pero ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?.

La pelirroja se sintió un poco amenazada ante la pregunta, sabía que si decía su nombre, el rubio posiblemente se burlaría de ella, pero decidió decirlo de todas maneras, ya que aun no sabía de lo que era capaz el chico.

-Mi-Mi nombre es Karin...

Naruto sabía perfectamente cual era su nombre, pero tenía que haberle hecho la pregunta en caso de que dijera el nombre de Karin por accidente.

-Es un buen nombre, me recuerda a la torre de Karín.

Ella en ese instante se había intrigado un poco al escuchar que había una torre que tenía su nombre.

-¿Torre de Karín?... Yo nunca había escuchado eso.

-Jejeje, deja que te explique: En Dragón Ball, existe una torre llamada, "La Torre de Karín"... Es una torre que conecta la tierra con la plataforma celestial de Kami-Sama... La torre es tan alta que es casi imposible de escalar, a menos que puedas volar, pero esa es otra historia.

El chico no podía creer que aun pudiera recodar dicha torre al haber pasado muchos sin haber visto el anime, aunque Karin por otro lado, seguía pensando que la torre que llevaba su nombre, era una mentira.

-Y, ¿Cual es tu nombre?.

Preguntó ella tratando de saber quien era el chico que la había salvado.

-Mi nombre es "Naruto Uzumaki", "Futuro Secuestrador Profesional de Lolis"...

El chico en ese momento soltó una pequeña risa por su última frase, pero eso no evitó que la pelirroja se pusiera nerviosa por su comentario.

-Espera, ¿Qué-qué quisiste decir con "Futuro Secuestrador Profesional de Lolis"?... ¿Me estas secuestrando?.

Naruto al escuchar la pregunta, se detuvo por completo.

-¿Secuestrando?... Dejame pensar.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, comenzó a mover un poco su espalda.

-(¿Esto realmente es un secuestro?... ¿Sabe sobre mi habilidad y se ha detenido al darme cuenta que me está secuestrando?... Ahora entiendo porque quería ayudarme... No lo hacía porque quería, era porque quería mis habilidades curativas... Sabía que la vida era muy cruel).

Karin en su mente se sentía devastada, que su suerte no era lo que esperaba.

Pero luego de unos segundos, Naruto volvió a correr aun con Karin en su espalda.

-No, no te estoy secuestrando.

Ella ya no creía en la palabra del rubio, cualquiera que se haya detenido por unos segundos para responder una pregunta, era signo de estar mintiendo.

-Si no me estas secuestrando, ¿Porque te detuviste?.

La pelirroja pensaba que ya lo había descubierto con las manos en la masa, pero aun así, el rubio le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Era porque estaba sintiendo tu pecho con mi espalda para ver si eras una Loli... Pero como tu busto es más ancho, no puedes entrar en esa categoría, por eso no puedo secuestrarte.

La cara de la chica en ese instante se había puesto un poco roja de la vergüenza.

-E-E-Eres un per-pervertido... En todo caso, ¿No me estas secuestrando de verdad?

Ella aun seguía preocupada por lo de si de verdad estaba siendo secuestrada, aunque haya pensado que era una broma, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

-Claro que no te estoy secuestrando, ¿Porque te preocupa por ser secuestrada? ¿Acaso tienes una habilidad especial o algo parecido?.

Karin rápidamente negó con la cabeza tratando de ocultar cualquier rastro de sospecha.

-No no no no, no tengo ninguna de esas cosas si a eso te refieres...

La pelirroja estaba rezando para que Naruto creyera su mentira, y para su suerte, el chico le había creído.

-Ah bueno, entonces no tienes que preocuparte.

El rubio en su mente sabía que Karin estaba ocultando su habilidad.

Era difícil no saber cual era su poder, porque esa horrible habilidad estaba ligada a su miserable vida.

-(Supongo que aun no tiene mucha confianza en mí... Es obvio, yo tampoco contaría mi secreto a cualquiera).

Mientras los dos iban a una gran velocidad por el bosque, Karin no podía dejar de sentir el cálido pero a la vez frio Chakra del rubio.

Al estar siendo cargada, podía sentir como el Chakra del chico era calmada, pero al mismo tiempo caótica.

Eso no tenia ningún sentido para ella, así que al intentar excavar un poco más profundo en su interior, descubrió algo que no había esperado para nada, un potente Chakra totalmente ajeno a su ser.

Un Chakra que era más potente que la del rubio, pero con el único inconveniente era que no estaba haciendo nada.

Se sentía la rabia y el odio provenir de ese extraño Chakra, pero por alguna razón, no parecía estar peleando por querer salir, ni siquiera parecía estar tomando territorio dentro del rubio, era como si estuvieran conviviendo.

Karin en ese instante no podía evitar tener un poco de miedo por lo peligroso que podía ser Naruto.

Ahora se estaba preguntando aun más el porque un chico como él, quería ayudar a una basura inútil como ella.

Mientras tanto el equipo 7, se estaban preguntando el porque su compañero se había tardado tanto.

-¿Porque se tarda tanto el Dobe?... Creí que se iba a tardar como mucho unos 20 minutos... ¿Se habrá encontrado con un equipo y tuvo que enfrentarse a alguno de ellos?.

El Uchiha estaba un poco preocupado por el rubio, no solo por su bienestar, sino también por el posible enemigo quien le estaba dando una pelea que le estaba haciendo tardar.

Los dos clones por otro lado, no se habían preocupado ni lo mas mínimo.

-No hace falta que te preocupes, digo, si alguien lo hubiera atacado por sorpresa, nosotros dos ya nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura, se habían extrañado por la habilidad que Naruto nunca antes había mencionado.

-Espera, ¿Cómo pueden saber eso? ¿Se comunican a través de la mente?.

La pelirrosada parecía que apenas estaba conociendo a su compañero, tanto que ya parecía ser otra persona.

-No, no hablamos por la mente, aunque es parecido... Les explico, el segundo efecto que tiene el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", es que puedo recordar todas las cosas que hicieron los clones después de desaparecer, y si hay más clones, ellos también obtienen dichos recuerdos... Por eso digo que no tienen que preocuparse, si el Naruto real se hubiera encontrado con un equipo enemigo, él fuera creado un clon para luego desaparecerlo para avisarnos.

En ese instante, Sakura había recordado el sacrificio que había hecho el clon de Naruto en la misión en la tierra de las olas.

-Entonces, la otra vez cuando me salvaste de la espada de Zabuza...

Ambos clones sabían perfectamente que era lo que su compañera iba a decir, así que antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hacer la pregunta, uno de los clones le contestó.

-La respuesta es si... Recordamos muy bien como fue nuestra muerte... Pero no te sientas mal Sakura, no es la primera vez que me muero.

Los compañeros del rubio en ese momento les había entrado la curiosidad por saber cual había sido la primera vez.

-¿Cuando fue que moriste la primera vez?.

El clon que había hablado supo de inmediato que la había arruinado, pero antes de responder a la pregunta, el segundo clon le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo desaparecer.

-Estaba experimentando y accidentalmente me asesine a mi mismo, justo como acaba de pasar.

Sus compañeros no sabían el porque uno de los clones había golpeado al otro para dar un ejemplo, ellos iban a preguntárselo, pero para suerte del clon, el Naruto real había llegado del cielo llevando a alguien en su espalda.

-Ya llegué... Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde y, ...

Justo en ese instante Sasuke lo Interrumpió con una mirada seria mientras lo apuntaba con un Kunai.

-¿Cuando debe atacar un ninja?.

El rubio ya se había olvidado de la contraseña, ya que para él, era difícil recordar algo estúpidamente largo.

-Por favor Sasuke, tu contraseña es muy larga... Soy el real, uno de mis clones les dijo como funciona el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu...

Sasuke sabía que eso era verdad, pero al recordar que el clon lo había dicho en voz alta, supo que podía haber alguien que los estuvo espiando todo el tiempo.

-Si, tienes razón, ¿Pero como se que tú no nos has estado espiando todo este tiempo?.

Naruto al escuchar la pregunta, soltó un suspiro de frustración al saber que el Uchiha no se iba a detener hasta haber dicho la contraseña.

-Bien bien, diré la estúpida contraseña... Un ninja, blablablá, quietud de la noche... Sasuke, te transformaste en tu madre desnuda en la prueba de Kakashi...

Sasuke en ese instante se había sonrojado al recordar uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida.

-¡NARUTOOOOO!.

Y tras gritar su nombre, el Uchiha golpeo al clon del rubio que aun seguía activo haciéndolo desaparecer.

-Jejeje, ¿Esa no era la contraseña?.

Naruto no podía evitar sonreír por como había actuado su compañero, sabía que aún seguían en una zona peligrosa, pero era la única forma de decir que no era un impostor a pesar de haberse olvidado la contraseña.

Sasuke quería golpear al rubio de verdad, pero sabía que no podían permitirse una pelea sin sentido.

Mientras el chico se calmaba por la vergüenza que le hizo recordar su compañero, Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre la persona que el rubio estaba cargando en su espalda.

-Naruto, ¿Quien es la chica que esta en tú espalda?.

A lo que el chico le respondió como si nada.

-Ah si, su nombre es Karin... La conocí luego de ayudarla de un oso gigante que mató a sus compañeros...

La pelirrosada se había sentido un poco mal por los compañeros de la chica, pero al escuchar bien sobre que apenas la había conocido, le hizo darse cuenta que podría ser una trampa.

-¿Porque trajiste a esta chica?.

Sakura en ese momento supo que no podía bajar la guardia con la pelirroja, ya que tenía la ligera sospecha de que había utilizado sus encantos femeninos para engañar a su compañero.

Pero Naruto por otro lado pensaba en otra cosa, como si por alguna razón, Karin fuera un estorbo para la pelirrosada.

-Relajate Sakura, no tienes que estar celosa, también tengo mucho amor para ti...

Ella levantó su puño apretado en señal de enojo, pero antes de que la pelirrosada pudiera hacer algo, Sasuke se puso en medio para tratar de evitar una pelea innecesaria.

-A ver Dobe, ¿Cómo te lo explicamos?... Estamos en un lugar donde podría suceder cualquier cosa, por lo que sabemos, ella podría atacarnos en cualquier momento.

Karin en su mente no podía dejar de pensar que ella iba hacer una amenaza, como si cualquier a donde ella estaría, nadie quisiese su presencia.

-(No se ni porque acepté la ayuda de este chico en primer lugar, ahora me van a dejar abandonada sin saber donde esta la salida).

En ese instante, el rubio bajo a Karin de su espalda, haciendo que ella pensara que todo lo que había imaginado, fuera a ocurrir de verdad.

Aunque, ese no había sido el caso, ya que Naruto se puso un poco serio al ver que no iban a aceptar a Karin por el simple hecho de estar dentro del examen Chunin.

-Chicos, ¿Cómo se los explico?... Primero, ella esta sola, completar esta etapa del examen se le hará imposible... Segundo, si hubieran visto como huía del oso, sabrían que tan débil esta ahora mismo... Confíen en mí, si yo digo que no sera un problema, es porque no lo sera... Ahora, ¿Me das algo de comida Sakura?.

-Naruto, ¿Lo dices en serio?.

La pelirrosada no estaba muy segura con lo que decía su compañero, podía ver que Karin estaba realmente agotada.

Sasuke en cambio sabía que el rubio no era de cuidar a alguien a la primera, si estaba ayudando a la pelirroja, debía ser por algún motivo.

-Dáselo Sakura... El Dobe debe tener una buena razón para hacer esto.

La discusión había terminado en un 2 a 1, la pelirrosada no confiaba mucho en la nueva chica, pero aunque ella le molestara, tenía que confiar en sus compañeros de equipo.

-Bien... Si ustedes lo dicen.

Y tras decir aquéllas palabras, ella inmediatamente buscó en su mochila lo que parecía ser una lonchera, pero antes de que pudieran entregársela a Karin, ella no quiso aceptar la comida.

-No-no, estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que ella estaba mintiendo, así que siguió con las insistencias para que la chica se alimentara, pero ella seguía negándose.

A lo que Sakura al ver que la pelirroja no quería comer, pensó que podría tratarse de que ella estaba a dieta.

-Naruto, cuando una chica no quiere comer algo, no tienes que seguir insistiendo.

Justo en ese momento, tras haber terminado su oración, el estómago de Karin rugió dándole a entender a todos que realmente tenía hambre, pero aun así, ella seguía negándose en aceptar la comida.

-Es-Estoy bien... Eso no fue nada.

El rubio pensaba que estaba diciendo esas palabras, por el simple hecho de no querer molestar a su equipo, pero a él le daba igual porque quería ayudar a la chica.

-Por favor Karin, tu estómago acaba de delatarte... Vamos, insisto... No se si te has dado cuenta, pero cuando te llevaba en mi espalda, pude notar que eras demasiada liviana para la altura que tenias... No has tenido una buena alimentación últimamente, ¿O sí?.

La pelirroja simplemente jugo con sus dedos al que la habían atrapado, pero luego de unos segundos, Karin dio su respuesta.

-Si-Si... Mi-Mis compañeros apenas me dejaban comer...

Ella no podía negarlo, era verdad que no había comido bien desde hace ya unos días, ya que sus mismos compañeros, muy malagradecidos que eran, siempre la dejaban con muy poco con que comer.

Incluso en su aldea, con solo la mención de que tenía hambre, era motivo para lastimarla, ya incluso cuando pedía su pequeña porción de comida.

Por eso no quería aceptar la comida que le estaban ofreciendo, porque le daba la idea de que en cualquier momento, llegaría su superior para castigarla.

Incluso Sakura al haberla escuchado, comenzó a sentirse mal por lo que había dicho antes, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelirrosada abrió por completo la lonchera, para entregársela directamente a Karin.

-Puedes tomar los que quieras... Tus compañeros fueron unos desgraciados al dejar que una chica muriera de hambre.

Karin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en la lonchera parecía haber una multitud de Sándwiches, y le estaban diciendo que podían tomar los que ella quisiera.

Pero ella aun seguía preocupada por su situación, primero, alguien le había salvado la vida, segundo, le habían ofrecido dejarla en un lugar seguro sin nada a cambio, y lo más importante, le estaban ofreciendo comida siendo una extraña para ellos.

Esto obviamente tenía que ser una trampa, jamas en su vida había tenido tantísima suerte.

Pero, ella tenía hambre, ella no podía pensar con claridad sobre si estaba dentro de un Genjutsu o no.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, aceptar su destino, a pesar de pensar que fuera una trampa, Karin no tenia nada que perder.

Así que al tomar un Sándwich, cerro los ojos, tratando de suprimir cualquier tipo de miedo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio una mordida a su sándwich.

Ella podía sentir los sabores, pero esperaba que fuera un Genjutsu y le dijeran que estaba comiendo tierra.

Pero por alguna razón, no estaba pasando lo que ella se había imaginado, realmente estaba comiendo de verdad.

La pelirroja en menos de un segundo, se había tragado el sándwich, pero al ver que Sakura aun seguía extendiéndole la lonchera, recordó que podía comer los que ella quisiera.

Ahora mismo el rubio se encontraba feliz al ver que Karin le había dado un poco de confianza, en cambio sus compañeros, no podían creer lo tragona que era la chica, incluso podían decir que comía igual o incluso más que Naruto.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la pelirroja terminara de comer, y cuando lo hizo, les dio una reverencia en señal de disculpa por haberse comido todo lo que había en la lonchera.

-Lo-Lo siento por comerme todo...

El rubio le daba igual que la pelirroja se haya comido todo, lo único que le importaba era darle algo de comer por lo ligera que ella estaba.

-No te preocupes por la comida, de todas maneras vamos a ir directamente a la torre en este momento.

Sasuke en ese instante se había confundido ante sus palabras, ellos aun no habían conseguido el segundo pergamino.

-Dobe, ¿De que estas hablando?, se supone que primero debemos conseguir el pergamino de la tierra.

Karin inmediatamente revisó sus propios bolsillos para ver si tenía el pergamino, ella había pensado que el rubio se lo había robado, que había abusado de su confianza para obtenerlo de la manera más fácil posible, pero se sorprendió cuando descubrió que aun lo tenía.

La pelirroja no lo entendía, si necesitaban el pergamino de la tierra, ¿Porque Naruto no se lo había robado en primer lugar?.

Y justo antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio se le acercó con una gran sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de suplica.

-Kaaaariiiiin, ¿Podrías prestarme tu pergamino de la tierra?, por favoooor... Te ofrezco lo que sea por él.

Tanto la pelirroja como sus compañeros, se habían choqueado por la pregunta.

Karin al ver que le estaban ofreciendo algo por el pergamino sabiendo que el rubio podría quitárselo.

Y sus compañeros al darse cuenta que la pelirroja tenía el pergamino que les faltaba.

-Vamos Karin, te ofrezco lo que sea por el pergamino... Te invitó a comer todo lo que quiera, te ofrezco mi colección de chapas, te doy mi apartamento con todo y llave, incluso intercambiare a mi Pokemon favorito por un ratata, por favor di que si.

Naruto en ese instante se puso de rodillas para seguir suplicando.

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que estaba observando, el chico que era capaz de matar a un oso gigante, le esta suplicando por algo que a ella ya no le servía, simplemente era difícil ver que era lo que estaba pensando el rubio.

-(No lo entiendo, ¿Porque este chico esta ofreciendo su apartamento por un pergamino?... Ahora mismo no podría hacerle nada, me lo podría quitar sin problemas, ¿Porque esta siendo tan amable conmigo?... ¿Porque ayuda a una basura como yo?).

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, la pelirroja sacó el pergamino de la tierra de su bolsillo, para entregársela al rubio.

-Oh, muchas gracias, te prometo que cuando terminemos está parte del examen Chunin, te llevare a mi apartamento y te daré las llaves como agradecimiento.

Sus compañeros no sabían exactamente si Naruto estaba diciendo la verdad sobre si regalarle su casa a una desconocida, pero conociéndolo, puede que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

En cambio para Karin, aun seguía sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo el rubio, pensaba que estaba bromeando, pero en la forma en como estuvo actuando hasta ahora, le hacia indicar que posiblemente estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Pu-Puedo hacerte una pregunta si no te molesta?.

La pelirroja quería preguntarle sobre el porque la estaba ayudando, simplemente una persona normal no ayudaría a menos que fuera para obtener algo, simplemente quería saber porque había ayudado a una basura inútil como ella.

Naruto inmediatamente le sonrió dispuesto a responder cualquier pregunta, pero antes de que él siquiera pudiera hablar, una onda de choque de aire apareció de la nada golpeando a los 4 Genin presentes.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!.

Gritó el Uchiha cubriéndose del viento con los brazos, a lo que Naruto al no saber que era ese ataque, tomó a Karin del brazo.

-¡Aléjense del viento!.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el viento se había hecho más fuerte, arrasando con todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

Para suerte del rubio, pudo esquivar el ataque a tiempo a pesar de haber cargado a Karin, pero tenían que esconderse entre los arbustos al no saber quien los había atacado.

-(¿Qué mierda fue ese ataque?... Fue un ataque de viento, pero la única persona que se me ocurre para hacer ese ataque tan grande, es Temari... No puede ser, ¿Acaso el equipo de la arena fue quien nos atacó?).

-Na-Na-Naruto...

El rubio en ese instante, le había tapado la boca de Karin para seguir estando en sigilo.

-{No hagas ruido... Hay que mantenernos escondidos... No te separes}.

Ella simplemente asintió asustada, y luego de unos segundos al no ver ninguna actividad, el rubio decidió salir de su escondite para encontrarse con Sakura.

-Naruto, ¿Qué fue ese ataque?.

Preguntó la pelirrosada preocupada, pero sin que ella se lo esperase, el chico saco su Kunai de su bolsillo, para apuntarla con una mirada seria.

-Responde a esta pregunta, ¿Cuando debe atacar un ninja?.

Sakura en ese instante supo que tenia que identificarse primero, así que después de tragar un poco de saliva, respondió a la pregunta.

-"Un ninja espera el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche, ese es el momento para un ataque ninja..."

Naruto en ese instante soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que no era falsa.

-Rápido, atenta con lo que hay alrededor.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, Sasuke salio de los arbustos.

-Bien, parece que están a salvo.

Naruto no confiaba en el tipo, podía ser alguien más sin ningún problema.

-Atrás...

El Uchiha en ese momento recordó que tenia que responder a la pregunta.

-Cierto, no confían en mi... Rápido, no hay tiempo, pregunta de una vez.

Y sin perder tiempo, Sakura le iba a disparar la pregunta, pero antes de que la pelirrosada pudiera hacerla, el rubio la interrumpió de golpe.

-¡No lo hagas!.

Los tres Genin se habían sorprendido ante la negación de Naruto, la pelirrosada inclusa estaba enojada pero al mismo tiempo confundida del porque el rubio no quería que respondiese.

-¿Por que "no"?, Si no nos contesta la pregunta, nunca podremos saber si es el verdadero Sasuke.

La chica tenía razón en todo, pero Naruto tenía una mejor razón del porqué no había que seguir con ese truco para saber si era real o no.

-Sakura, usa la cabeza... Acabas de decir la contraseña en voz alta, ¿No crees que el enemigo pudo aprenderla de ti en un par de segundos?...

La pelirrosada estaba conmocionada al no saber otra manera de como identificar a su compañero.

-¿Y como vamos hacer para saber si es el real?.

Sasuke estaba comenzando a enojarse, sabía que en cualquier momento, el enemigo podría atacarlos de nuevo.

-Naruto, no tenemos tiempo para eso, soy el Sasuke real.

El rubio no estaba 100% seguro de que fuera su compañero, así que tuvo que hacerle una pregunta para asegurarse de que verdad fuera el Uchiha real.

-Si eres el Sasuke de verdad, responde a esta pregunta... Dime, ¿Quien fue el que te quitó los pantalones y los arrojó por la ventana en la academia?.

Sakura en ese instante se había intrigado por la pregunta, había recordado perfectamente el día en que su amado Sasuke había perdido sus pantalones, pero no sabía el porque no los tenía en primer lugar.

Sin embargo para el Uchiha, se había molestado por la ridícula pregunta.

-¡Idiota!, ¿En serio quieres que lo diga?.

Y tras escuchar su pregunta, Naruto se percató de inmediato que era un impostor, y sin perder tiempo le lanzó su Kunai, pero el Uchiha pudo esquivar el ataque de todas maneras.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!, aun no había respondido a la pregunta.

Sakura en ese momento pensó que Naruto no estaba actuando como se suponía, ya que estaba atacando a su enamorado.

-¿Al menos sabes lo que estas haciendo? ni siquiera le diste tiempo a responder.

El rubio simplemente se limitó a sonreír de forma arrogante mientras sacaba otro Kunai de su bolsillo.

-No Sakura... Él ya respondió con la primera palabra... Sasuke nunca me dice "Idiota" directamente... Siempre me dice "Dobe"... Además, ni siquiera te sonrojaste cuando te pregunte... Y por lo general, cuando le hago recordar uno de sus momentos más vergonzosos de su vida, él se avergüenza y dice mi nombre estando enojado... Vamos, tus trucos no sirven en mí, yo conozco muy bien a mi equipo.

El Falso Sasuke supo que lo habían atrapado, así que lo único que pudo hacer, fue responderle con una sonrisa malvada.

-Vaya vaya, parece que no eres tan idiota como aparentas.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron varios Shurikens del cielo dirigiéndose hacia el Falso Sasuke, pero como era de esperarse, él pudo esquivarlas dando un salto hacia atrás.

Todos voltearon a ver quien era el que los había lanzado, y para su suerte era el verdadero Sasuke, que estaba parado sobre la rama de un árbol.

-¿Acaso crees que una imitación barata puede contra nosotros?... Ahora muéstrate, no queremos más trucos.

Decía el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante, para luego saltar del árbol y aterrizar junto a su equipo.

El Sasuke falso no podía evitar reírse por su situación, pensaba que iba a ser fácil engañarlo.

Y sin mucha espera, el impostor se destransformó revelando su verdadera identidad.

Su apariencia era de una mujer con un sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

-Realmente me sorprendieron... Pensé que esto iba a ser aburrido, pero agradezco que me hicieran equivocarme...

Y tras terminar su frase, ella se quitó el sombrero, para luego lamer sus labios con su larga lengua.

Naruto al ver la cara de la mujer, se odiaba a si mismo, por haber estado pendiente de la búsqueda de Karin todo el día, se le había olvidado que esto pasaría.

-(Oh mierda, mierda mierda mierda, perdí mucho tiempo... Debimos haber ido a la torre justo cuando nos agrupamos... Tengo que evitar a toda costa que muerdan a Sasuke... El lado bueno es que como Kurama esta de mi lado, puedo distraerlo lo suficiente como para hacer que ellos huyan).

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se pusieron en guardia esperando el primer movimiento de su oponente, no sabían que tan poderoso podría ser, pero al ser uno solo, pensaron que podría ser fácil.

La mujer simplemente se rió un poco al ver a los chicos prepararse por una pelea, una pelea que no sabían que estaban destinados a perder.

-Jejeje, ¿Realmente piensan que podrán contra mí?... Bien, veamos que pueden hacer contra esto.

El equipo 7 inmediatamente se preparó para ver cuan iba a ser su primer ataque.

Pero ocurrió algo que ni los 4 hubieran podido imaginar.

En menos de un segundo, los 4 Genin sintieron como estaban siendo apuñalados por Kunais, Agujas, y espadas, por todo sus cuerpos.

Sintieron como su vidas se les había sido arrebatada de sus manos, pero por alguna extraña razón, no había ninguna señal de heridas, o de sangre.

Habían sido una simple visión demasiado aterradora, víctimas de un corto pero poderoso Genjutsu.

La visión había sido tan explicita que Karin, que había comido recientemente, había vomitado tras haber sentido su propia muerte.

-(¿Qué-Que-Que-Que es lo que acaba de pasar? Ha-ha-había mu-muerto...)

Sasuke incluso llegó a tal punto de dejarse caer hacia atrás por el terror que estaba sintiendo.

-(¿Quien es esta tipa?... Ese Genjutsu fue demasiado fuerte... Nunca antes... Nunca antes había sentido algo tan aterrador... Su sed de sangre... Es gigantesco).

Sakura por otro lado, era la persona quien más había sido afectada, tanto que ella estaba sentada en el suelo completamente inmóvil.

No emitía ningún sonido, solo temblaba de miedo, estaba petrificada mirando hacia la nada.

Mientras tanto, con la extraña mujer, ella volvió a reírse al ver que ninguno hacia nada.

-Están paralizados de miedo...

El Uchiha en ese instante trató de mover su cuerpo, se le hacia difícil, pero sabía que si no lograba moverse, esa mujer iba asesinarlos en ese mismo lugar.

-(¿Qué es lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo?, Vamos Sasuke, muévete... No puedes paralizarte del miedo... Tienes que seguir adelante, no puedes quedarte aquí a morir... No puedes cumplir tu sueño estando muerto).

Poco a poco el pelinegro se estaba levantando del suelo, tratando de eliminar el miedo que estaba sintiendo, y luego de unos segundos para que él pudiera ponerse de pie, volvió a apuntar con su Kunai a la mujer que había lanzado el Genjutsu.

Ella por otro lado, estaba totalmente intrigado por lo que había visto.

-Ah, interesante... Pudiste ponerte de pie... Y ahora, ¿Qué vas hacer?.

Aquella pregunta hizo que el Kunai del Uchiha, comenzará a temblar de miedo.

-(No puede ser... Apenas pude levantarme... ¿Cómo vamos a luchar contra este tipo si apenas nos estamos moviendo?... El Dobe... El Dobe no se esta moviendo, ¿Acaso esta peor que yo?).

Sasuke veía de reojo como sus compañeros estaban completamente inmovilizados, él especialmente veía como el rubio estaba de pie con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

En estos momentos Sasuke sentía que estaba solo en esta pelea, pelea del cual él no sabía como ganar.

La mujer al ver que aun seguían sin moverse, tomó la idea de matarlos, ya que esto había sido una perdida de tiempo.

Así que usando sus propias manos, desenfundó 4 Kunais de sus bolsillos.

-No se preocupen... Su muerte será rápida... No hace falta decirlo, pero creí que el gran Uchiha sería un gran reto... Que gran decepción.

Y tras terminar su oración, la mujer desconocida lanzó sus 4 Kunais en dirección a la cabeza de los 4 Genin.

Sakura y Karin, no podían hacer nada, porque aun seguían choqueadas por el Genjutsu.

Sasuke tampoco podía hacer mucho, ya que apenas se estaba moviendo por el miedo que estaba sintiendo, claramente esto era una derrota asegurada.

Sin embargo, uno de los que estaba presente, no iba a estar dispuesto a morir, no iba a dejar que un desgraciado lo matara sin siquiera haberle dado pelea.

Sin que la mujer se lo esperase, Naruto logró desviar los Kunais que iban en dirección a matar a sus compañeros.

-OOOOOH... Interesante... Dime, ¿No te afectó mi Genjutsu?.

Orochimaru estaba un poco sorprendido al ver que alguien había sobrepasado su Genjutsu.

Naruto en cambio, no le había gustado para nada la visión de su muerte.

Cada fragmento de segundo que había vivido en el Genjutsu, lo hizo recordar el peor día de su vida, el día en que algunos aldeanos lo atacaron sin ninguna razón.

Él no sentía ningún miedo, él sentía ira por haberlo recordado a detalle, algo que quería olvidar.

-Maldito... Claro que me afectó... Fue la mierda más gráfica que he visto en mi vida... Por tu culpa me hiciste recordar, y ahora estoy muy muy enojado... Ni creas que te vas a salvar.

El chico no parecía expresar tener mucha rabia, ni siquiera parecía estar mostrando alguna emoción, algo que la mujer le hacia gracia.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, a un chico valiente... ¿Cómo planeas vengarte de lo que te hice?.

Orochimaru parecía estar tomando la amenaza como un juego, después de todo, lo estaba amenazando un chico que le parecía ser un simple Genin.

O eso era lo que él pensaba hasta que de la nada, un chakra rojizo rodeo el cuerpo del rubio, y antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar, fue recibido por un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar hacia los arboles.

Los compañeros del rubio se habían sorprendido por lo rápido que se había movido, habían visto su velocidad en el país de las olas, pero esta vez era como si había aumentado.

Karin por otro lado, era la que estaba más impresionada, ya que jamas había pensado que el chico pudiera controlar ambos Chakras a voluntad.

Sakura incluso había recuperado la conciencia al ver como Naruto había mandado a volar a la mujer del Genjutsu.

-(No-No le hizo efecto... Pu-Pudo mandarla a volar de un puñetazo... Es-Es la mejor suerte del mundo... No vamos a morir aquí, él puede contra ella).

Sasuke en cambio estaba enojado con su compañero, por el simple hecho de haber esperado al ultimo minuto.

-Mal-Maldita sea Dobe, para la próxima actúa antes, pensé que íbamos a morir de verdad.

Naruto lo único que hizo fue seguir observando la dirección en donde había mandado a volar al Sannin serpiente.

Él sabía perfectamente que ese golpe no iba a detenerlo, así que comenzó a dar inicio su plan de emergencia.

-Tienen que irse... Váyanse a la torre... Los alcanzaré cuando termine con este tipo.

El Uchiha no tenia intenciones de irse y dejar a su compañero solo.

-¿Es un chiste?, nos dejo a todos inmóviles con solo la mirada... Ese tipo no era normal, aunque seas el más fuerte del equipo, no creo que seas capaz de vencerlo sin ayuda.

Naruto inmediatamente lo observó a los ojos tratando de repetir su orden.

-No hay tiempo de explicar, vete de una vez... Llévate a Sakura y a Karin...

La pelirrosada en ese momento se levantó del suelo un poco temblorosa por lo sucedido.

-Sa-Sasuke-Kun... Cre-Creo que deberíamos alejarnos, él fue el único que pudo moverse.

Justo tras decir aquellas palabras, una serpiente gigante salió disparada hacia Naruto.

Él instintivamente pudo detener su mordida utilizando sus brazos, pero el seguía enojado porque sus compañeros no habían captado su orden.

-Maldita sea, ¡Ya vayanse de aquí!.

Los 3 Genin simplemente se alejaron de la zona de combate, dejando que el rubio pudiera pelear sin ninguna preocupación.

Naruto sabía que tenía que detener al Sannin serpiente a toda costa para salvar a Sasuke, pero aun así, esta batalla se le iba a ser incómodo por un factor que no había previsto antes.

-(Mierda, si hubiera recordado esta pelea, me hubiera quitado mis pesas... Necesito como tres minutos para quitármelas del cuerpo).

Mientras que el chico estaba haciendo todo tipo de fuerza para detener a la serpiente, Orochimaru apareció atrás del rubio con una sonrisa malvada.

-Niño, debo admitir que no vi venir ese golpe... Parece que serás más divertido de lo que creí...

Acto seguido, Naruto dio un gran saltó tratando de evitar ser atacado por atrás, pero para su mala suerte, la serpiente pudo seguirlo.

El chico no tenia forma de esquivarlo, aun no había encontrado una manera de moverse en el aire, así que sin tener muchas opciones, Naruto abrazó sus piernas para dejarse comer por la gran serpiente.

-Que mal, y yo que pensaba que darías más pelea.

Orochimaru pensaba que la pelea había terminado por completo, pero eso era lo que creía hasta que escuchó al rubio gritar dentro de la serpiente.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!.

Acto seguido la gran serpiente comenzó a hincharse más y más hasta llegar el punto de explotar.

Después se haber salido, tanto los clones como el propio Naruto comenzaron a escupir por lo horrible que se sentía estar dentro de la serpiente.

-No me jodas, esto es asqueroso, si ya de por si olía horrible, no me quiero ni imaginar el olor de su mierda... No importa, ahora es mi turno... ¡Clones Kamikaze!... Espera, ¿Donde esta mi mochila?.

El rubio en ese instante recordó que le había entregado su mochila llena de etiquetas explosivas a Karin para poder llevarla en su espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre chico? ¿No que iba a ser tú turno?.

Naruto se había enojado consigo mismo por haber sido demasiado descuidado, pero al recordar que solo tenía que hacer tiempo para que Sasuke llegara a la torre, supo que no había necesidad de atacarlo con todo.

-En ese caso, ¡Ataque normal con clones!.

Los clones del rubio se dispusieron a atacar al Sannin serpiente con sus propias manos, pero Orochimaru era tan fuerte que los eliminó a todos de un movimiento.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?... Debo asumir que sólo tuviste suerte de haberme golpeado.

A Naruto le daba igual atacar con mucha fuerza, lo único que le importaba era hacer tiempo.

-(No se cuanto tiempo les vaya a tomar a los chicos llegar a la torre... Solo espero que al menos estén muy lejos).

El chico pensaba que su equipo ya estaba en una distancia considerablemente lejana, pero ese no había sido el caso, ya que escuchó los gritos de animo del Uchiha.

-Vamos Dobe, no te rindas.

El equipo 7 no se había ido del todo, simplemente se habían alejado un poco para no estorbarle al rubio, pero Naruto con solo escuchar la frase de su compañero, le hizo darse cuenta que su equipo no le había hecho ningún caso.

-¿PERO QUE MIERDA HACEN AQUÍ? ¡LES DIJE QUE SE FUERAN A LA TORRE!.

El chico se había alterado al ver que sus compañeros seguían en el campo de batalla, ellos no pensaban que la situación era peligrosa y que Naruto tenía todo bajo control.

-Vamos Dobe, creo que estas exagerando, además, somos un equipo, no podemos dejarte solo con esa mujer.

Justo al momento de decir aquellas palabras, Naruto fue mandado a volar de un puñetazo por Orochimaru.

-No debes distraerte en una pelea.

Decía el Sannin serpiente con una sonrisa en su cara, a lo que el Uchiha en ese instante ahora supo que la situación era seria.

-(¿Qué? ¿Pudo mandar a volar al Dobe de un golpe con lo pesado que es?... De acuerdo, ¿Cómo es que esta mujer puede seguir siendo un Genin).

Orochimaru poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al grupo manteniendo una sonrisa.

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿Porque no juegas un poco conmigo?.

La mujer ponía de los nervios al Uchiha, simplemente era perturbador ver como se lamia sus labios cuando decía su nombre.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, fue recibido por un golpe de Naruto pero esta vez con un aura de Chakra más grande.

-¡SAAAASUUUUKEEEE!... ¡Les he dicho que se vayan a la torre! ¡Haganme caso de una maldita vez!.

Naruto en ese instante observo al Uchiha teniendo los ojos del Kyubi.

El pelinegro nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, no sabía que eran esos ojos, pero supo que le estaba dando a entender que su compañero estaba hablando en serio.

-Es-Esta bien, trata de que no te maten.

Sasuke estaba un poco enojado por tener que huir, pero tampoco había que ser un estúpido por meterse en una pelea donde él no estaba preparado.

Ahora sin pensarlo dos veces, los 3 tomaron la decisión de huir hacia la torre.

Pero volviendo a la pelea, algo raro estaba ocurriendo, el Orochimaru que se había estrellado en un árbol por el golpe de Naruto, se estaba convirtiendo en barro.

El chico no sabía que había ocurrido, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, el Sannin serpiente salio por debajo del suelo, atrapando al chico con sus piernas como si fuera una serpiente humana.

-Por favor, ¿Crees que después del primer golpe que me diste, voy a caer de nuevo?... Nunca voy a volver a bajar la guardia contigo, así que espero que te quedes con el golpe del principio, porque no creo que vuelva a repetirse...

Naruto forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas para poder liberarse de la constricción, pero parecía que se estaba haciendo más difícil a cada segundo.

-(No me jodas, ¿El manto de chakra de 2 colas no es suficiente? ¿Se puede saber cuanta fuerza tiene este tipo?).

-Así me gusta Naruto-Kun... En la naturaleza, cuando una serpiente atrapa a su presa... Mientras más fuerza usen, mas rápido se debilitan... Forcejea un poco más, estas a punto de liberarte...

Orochimaru parecía estarse burlando del chico.

El rubio tenia que hacer algo rápido si no quería morir asfixiado, así que no tuvo más opción que recurrir a Kurama de nuevo.

-(Niño, ¿Lo dices en serio?, apenas tu cuerpo va a soportarlo... Deja de estar jugando y acaba con esta cosa de una vez).

El Kyubi no le gustaba que el chico perdiera su tiempo en peleas absurdas, pero él tampoco sabía que tan serio era la situación desde adentro.

-(Kurama, esta vez no estoy jugando, este tipo es realmente peligroso y quiero matarlo... Por favor prestame un poco más de tu Chakra, mi cuerpo es un poco más fuerte que antes, estoy seguro de que soy capaz de mantenerlo).

Naruto pedía de favor que el Kyubi le prestara un poco más de su Chakra, y sin demorar demasiado, el Chakra rojizo que poseía el rubio, comenzó aumentar.

El Sannin serpiente pensaba que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, porque la fuerza de Naruto estaba aumentando, pero justo al momento de hacer su pregunta, el rubio soltó un grito.

-¡Manto de Chakra por treees!.

Y haciendo un último estiramiento, pudo lograr zafarse por completo de la constricción del Sannin.

Orochimaru en cambio tomo un poco de distancia al darse cuenta con quien ha estado enfrentándose todo este tiempo.

-Esos ojos... Ahora lo entiendo, Debo suponer que eres el Jinchuriki del 9 colas ¿Cierto?.

Naruto no quería hablar, sabía que su manto no duraría mucho tiempo, así que decidió ir a la ofensiva total.

Pero el Sannin era tan rápido que estaba esquivando todos sus ataques haciendo que Naruto se enojase aun más por si mismo al no haberse quitado los sellos antes.

-No te muevas, ¿No ves que intento matarte?.

Orochimaru en ese instante no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar que un niño quería matarlo.

-Jajaja, eres muy encantador... Lo siento niño, pero aunque seas un Jinchuriki, vas a necesitar muchos más años de experiencia para poder lastimarme de verdad... Pero por ahora, ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo... Te guste o no, necesito ver al Uchiha... Pero no te preocupes, te tengo a alguien que podría jugar un poco contigo... "¡Jutsu de invocación!".

Orochimaru luego de golpear el suelo, apareció una serpiente gigante de color morado, pero la serpiente en si, no parecía estar muy a gusto en el lugar donde había sido invocado.

-Este lugar es demasiado pequeño... ¡Orochimaru! ¡¿Porque me invocaste en un lugar tan pequeño?!.

Gritó la Serpiente recién invocada haciendo estremecer el lugar.

-Lo lamento, pero te llamé por una razón... Para que te enfrentes a este niño mientras voy a buscar un preciado tesoro.

Como era de esperarse, la serpiente gigante se molestó por el simple hecho de que lo hayan invocado por algo estúpido.

-¿Un niño?... ¡¿En serio me invocaste para pelear contra un niño?!... ¡Espero tener al menos 100 sacrificios humanos después de esto!.

-Lo haré con mucho gusto... No hace falta que lo mates, con que lo hagas sufrir es suficiente.

Acto seguido, Orochimaru comenzó a correr en dirección hacia donde habían huido los compañeros del rubio.

-¡Oye, espera, Estoy peleando contigo, No con una estúpida serpiente!.

Naruto quería perseguirlo, pero la serpiente era tan grande que estaba impidiendo el paso.

-Mocoso... ¿A quien le dices estúpida serpiente?.

Preguntó Manda algo enojado, a lo que el chico le respondió apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡¿Acaso hay otra estúpida serpiente?! ¡Quítate del medio!.

Al rubio no le importaba para nada la serpiente que había invocado Orochimaru, ya que su objetivo estaba huyendo.

Manda en cambio, no le había gustado para nada la falta de respeto que tenia el chico.

Así que utilizando su gran cola, lo azotó contra el rubio mandándolo a volar hacia los arboles.

Naruto rápidamente pudo recuperar su compostura, pero para su mala suerte Manda era tan grande que estaba casi literalmente en todas partes.

-¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo!...

Y como último golpe, la gran serpiente morada golpeo el suelo tan rápido que por culpa de la onda expansiva, hizo que mandara a Naruto volar hacia arriba.

Y como el rubio lo había mencionado antes, no podía maniobrar en el aire, pero iba a dar igual, porque Manda pudo tragárselo antes de llegar al suelo.

-Pensándolo bien, le voy a pedir 200 sacrificios humanos por haberme hecho perder mi preciado tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en las a lejanías, los Genin aun seguían corriendo en dirección a la torre, hasta que de repente, Karin se detuvo de golpe al sentir algo raro provenir en la dirección en donde estaba la pelea del rubio.

-¿Ocurre algo?.

Preguntó Sasuke deteniéndose.

Ella en ese momento se había asustado de golpe al sentir que alguien estaba yendo directo a su dirección.

-La-La mu-mujer serpiente vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-viene hacia nosotros.

La pelirroja estaba completamente aterrada, no quería volver a sentir esa sensación de la muerte otra vez.

-¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

Preguntó Sakura aterrada por la declaración de la chica.

Ellos aun no comprendía como era que esta chica pudiera sentir el Chakra a distancia, pero sabían que tenían que huir de todas maneras.

-¡Da igual, Hay que irnos de aquí!.

Los 3 genin volvieron a seguir su ritmo, pero no duro demasiado, ya que el Sannin serpiente había aparecido enfrente de ellos.

-No huyan, solo quiero jugar un poco con ustedes.

El Uchiha no podía creer lo que estaba observando, la mujer no parecía tener ningún rasguño.

-(Venció a Naruto... Y no parece que este lastimado... ¿Có-Cómo vamos a esperar vencer a esta tipa?... Mierda, debí hacerle caso al Dobe la primera vez).

Mientras tanto, en el estomago de Manda, Naruto se encontraba tratando de liberarse de su interior, pero era imposible.

Había utilizado un Kunai para hacer un corte en el estomago, pero su interior era demasiado dura.

Pensó la idea de los clones para llenarlo y hacerlo explotar, pero eso era imposible, porque Manda era demasiado grande, y Naruto pensó que necesitaría al menos unos 4 mil clones para llenarlo.

Intentó utilizar el Rasengan, pero tampoco hacia efecto, era como si el estómago de la serpiente fuera hecha específicamente para él.

Si tuviera en sus manos su mochila, intentaría al menos hacer una detonación desde adentro.

No había forma de escapar, ya no tenía más ideas para poder salir.

Estaba todo perdido, había fallado en su misión de proteger a sus amigos.

-(Y así es como acaba... Yo siendo comido por una serpiente... Vaya manera más patética de morir).

El chico había perdido, había sido la derrota más grande de su vida.

Para él ya no había nada más que hacer que lamentarse de todas las personas que les había hecho daño.

Pero también incluyendo a todas las personas buenas que había conocido.

-(Lo siento chicos... Por culpa de no haber tenido una buena memoria, perdí como un imbécil... Señor Teuchi, lamento haberle dado problemas a su negocio, se que si no comiera ahí todo el tiempo, tendrías más clientes... Ayame, lo siento por haberme burlado de ti todo el tiempo... Ojala supieras que cualquier hombre moriría por ti, incluso yo lo haría... Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, lo siento por ya no poder seguir entrenándolos, hubieran sido un equipo peligroso con mis trucos de entrenamiento... Tsunami, lamento lo de tu hijo, es mi culpa... Zabuza, también lo lamento por Haku, si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas en vez de actuar que lo sabía todo... Sakura, tienes demasiado potencial, no lo desperdicies... Sasuke, lo siento por no haberte mostrado mi máximo poder cuando luchábamos... Karin, si supieras que también puedes ser feliz como una persona normal, sabrías lo bueno que es la vida... Tenten... Tenten, yo... Yo lamento haberte mentido... Si hubieras sabido que la gente te odiaría por solo acercarte a mí, me hubieras entendido... Gai-Sensei... ¿Realmente fui un mal estudiante como para que me abandonaras?...)

*Flashback*.

En el campo de entrenamiento, se encontraban dos personas corriendo.

Se podía notar que un hombre quien llevaba unas mallas verdes, estaba más fresco que una lechuga a pesar de ser la vuelta número 37.

-Vamos Naruto, ¿Qué no quieres hacerte más fuerte?.

El chico mencionado por otro lado, estaba demasiado cansado.

-Esto es demasiado... ¿No podemos tomar un descanso un momento?.

Justo en ese instante, el rubio se dejó caer al suelo completamente agotado.

-Oh vamos, ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácil?... Tienes que seguir adelante...

-Por favor Gai-Sensei, mí cuerpo es muy pequeño, y se cansa demasiado rápido.

Naruto seguía acostado en el suelo sin querer moverse, lo cual hizo que el Jounin se riera en el proceso.

-Ese es el chiste de este entrenamiento... Tenemos que demostrarle a tu cuerpo quien es el que manda... Aunque tu cuerpo diga que no puedes, tu mente sera quien se encargara de decir cuando puedes parar.

Gai no iba a dejar que el chico se detuviera, tenía que enseñarle a que podía seguir adelante aunque su cuerpo le dijera que no quería hacerlo.

-Si realmente quieres ser fuerte, tienes que superar tus límites mi querido estudiante.

Naruto levantó su cabeza con algo de aburrimiento, pero lo único que pudo encontrarse fue la sonrisa de Gai.

-Bien, seguiré...

El rubio no estaba muy convencido con lo de seguir adelante, pero luego de unos segundos para levantarse, el chico continuó corriendo aun jadeando por el cansancio.

-¡Así se hace! recuerda, que una de las formas para hacerse más fuerte, es siempre superar tus límites.

*Fin del Flashback*.

-(No puede ser... Incluso en mi lecho de muerte me sigues dando consejos... ¿Porqué me abandonaste?...)

En ese instante el chico le salió una lágrima para luego recordar de golpe lo que había hecho con Tenten.

-(Espera un momento... Entonces ella se ha sentido de esta manera antes cuando la abandoné?... Realmente soy un imbécil... Prometo que cuando salga de aquí, voy a contarte todo, mi nueva meta ya no solo es protegerte, también tengo que recuperar mi amistad rota... Pero antes de eso... Tengo que salir de esta mierda...).

Naruto posiblemente ya tenía pensado en una manera de poder escapar de ese lugar, pero no sabía que tan arriesgado podría ser.

-(En que carajos estuve pensando... A pesar de que mi vida ha sido una mierda, no puedo dejar abandonado como si nada, todo lo que he hecho... Aun tengo que cumplir con mi venganza, tengo que seguir entrenando a los niños, tengo que seguir comiendo en el puesto de Ichiracus, quiero darle una buena vida Karin, quiero recuperar a mi primera amiga... Pero antes, quiero salvar a mi equipo que esta ahora mismo peleando contra ese desgraciado de Orochimaru... Me costó demasiado llegar hasta aquí... No puedo permitírmelo...)

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, Naruto utilizo su Kunai para cortar y dañar los lugares en donde estaban sus sellos de gravedad.

Lo había recordado de golpe cuando había peleado contra Haku, pero no lo había considerado, porque estaría dañándose a si mismo.

Sin lugar a duda, era un proceso muy doloroso, pero era más rápido que quitárselos manualmente.

Poco a poco el Chakra de Naruto estaba comenzando aumentar hasta alcanzar de nuevo la primera cola.

-(Soy el único...)

En ese instante la segunda cola volvió a formarse.

-(La última defensa).

Su Chakra no se estaba deteniendo, iba en total aumento.

-(Soy el único, la última defensa del partido, soy el portero).

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, pudo llegar finalmente a la tercera cola, pero él no quería detenerse ahí, él quería llevarlo más allá, hasta su límite absoluto.

Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a desgarrarse de tanta energía, pero el rubio sabía que si no podía escapar del estomago de Manda con su máximo poder, era porque no lo estaba intentando lo suficiente.

-(¡Da igual que mi cuerpo no pueda soportarlo! ¡Mis amigos van a morir si no lo intentó!, ¡No voy a dejar...!, ¡Que esa maldita serpiente me gane!... ¡Kurama!... ¡Manto de Chakra...) POR CUATROOOOOOOOO!.

Paso a paso, la 4ª cola del manto de Chakra, estaba comenzando a formarse.

Todos los que estaban dentro del bosque de la muerte, podían sentir aquella energía monstruosa.

Orochimaru no sabía que era lo que había pasado con el rubio, pero sentía como su poder seguía aumentando.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso es ese niño?...

Karin también podía verlo, podía sentir como el Chakra de Naruto seguía aumentando exponencialmente.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke, que no eran ningunos sensores y no podían percibir la energía desde lejos, podían sentir una presión en el ambiente.

Todos los que estaban dentro de la zona 44, no sabían quien estaba produciendo tal cantidad de chakra.

Pero hasta ahí no se iba a detener, ya que antes de que alguien pudiera adivinar lo que iba a ocurrir, Naruto soltó un grito desgarrador haciendo que toda su energía se pudiera sentir hasta la aldea de Konoja.

Justo en ese momento, en la torre Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, había tirado su té en la mesa al presenciar algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

El temible poder del Kyubi que había atacado la aldea hace 12 años.

-No-No... Es-Es-Es imposible... ¿El sello se ha roto?... ¡Necesitamos desplegar a todos los Anbus ahora mismo!...

Mientras tanto de regresó al bosque de la muerte, Manda sentía que algo le estaba lastimando el estomago.

Y sin que él lo hubiera esperado, Naruto salio disparado atravesando el estomago de la gran serpiente morada como si fuese mantequilla.

Como era de esperarse, Manda gritó de dolor tras sentir que algo había salido de su estomago.

Mientras tanto, volviendo a lugar donde estaban los 3 genin peleando contra Orochimaru.

El Sannin serpiente sabía que no tenía que perder el tiempo en morder al Uchiha, el rubio había sido como una piedra en el zapato y no podía permitirse el lujo de luchar contra un Jinchuriki semi completo sin aun haberle dado la marca de maldición al pelinegro.

-Sasuke-Kun, necesito que te quedes quieto por un segundo...

El pelinegro se encontraba herido en el suelo como resultado de la pequeña pelea que tuvo contra Orochimaru.

Él había ido con todo desde el principio, pero el Sannin al haber peleado antes contra Naruto, pensó que el Uchiha le daría más pelea.

Sasuke sabía que estaba perdido si no hacia algo rápido, pero para su suerte ocurrió algo que nadie había previsto, una criatura de color rojo había aparecido delante del Uchiha.

Todos los que estaban presentes, no sabían quien o que era la extraña bestia irreconocible que estaban delante de sus ojos.

-Parece que eres más rápido de lo que anticipé... Por tu apariencia puedo asumir que no lo controlas del todo...

La bestia conocida como Naruto, no respondía a las bromas, él solo se encontraba jadeando, tratando de controlar su forma.

Los compañeros del rubio simplemente lo observaron asustados no solo por su apariencia, si no también por el monstruoso poder que estaba emanando.

Ellos querían preguntar sobre la criatura, pero previo aviso, la bestia gritó el nombre de quien parecía querer su sangre.

-¡OROCHIMARUUUUUUU!.

-Bien niño, ¿Quieres jugar un poco?, espero que...

Acto seguido el chico interrumpió al Sannin de un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar contra los arboles.

La mujer atravesó algunos árboles, pero antes de que él pudiera detenerse, Naruto ya se encontraba en la misma dirección en que el Sannin serpiente había sido mandado.

-¡TENGO QUE MATARTE RAPIDO! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!.

El chico volvió a rugir como una bestia mientras le daba otro golpe a Orochimaru en el aire, con la velocidad con la que poseía Naruto en ese momento, podía interceptar al Sannin en el aire con cada golpe.

Parecía un juego de tenis, con la única diferencia que la mujer era la pelota, y que Naruto era el único jugador.

Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, todas las direcciones que se podía imaginar, el rubio siempre lo interceptaba.

Hasta que llego un punto donde lo estrello contra el suelo, para comenzarle a dar una serie de golpes consecutivos en todo su cuerpo.

Bam, bam, bam, el sonido de los golpes se podían escuchar desde muy lejos.

Bam, bam, bam, poco a poco, un cráter se estaba formándose en el suelo.

Bam, bam, bam, el chico no se detenía, toda la ira que había acumulado en los últimos años de ser maltratado, lo estaba gastando con cada golpe que daba.

Él sentía que tenía que acabar con esto de una vez antes de que su cuerpo lo traicionara, así que comenzó a cargar su técnica, y en menos de un segundo, pudo formar un Rasengan con su mano, y sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó al Sannin con ella.

-¡DESAPARECEEEEEEE!.

Gritaba Naruto con todas sus fuerzas mientras ejercía cada vez más presión sobre el cuerpo de su oponente.

Pero antes de que él pudiera continuar, tuvo que detenerse de golpe al sentir que le había dado un espasmo muscular, y de un segundo para otro, el chico hizo desaparecer su forma.

En estos momentos, su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, la energía del manto de Chakra de 4 colas lo había llevado hasta su límite absoluto.

Pero aun habiendo desaparecido su manto, Naruto sabía que esto no iba a terminarse tan rápido, tenía que asegurarse de que Orochimaru este muerto.

Pero justo al mirar hacia el suelo, se dio cuenta de que la Sannin serpiente había desaparecido.

-(¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A donde se fue?!).

Naruto se asustó al no saber donde estaba su oponente, pero antes de que él tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, una mano salió por debajo de la tierra, ahorcándolo en el proceso.

Era nada y nada menos que Orochimaru, con la cara totalmente rasgada.

-Debo admitirlo Naruto-Kun... Eso me dolió... Debería matarte ahora mismo para que dejes de darme problemas... Pero... Si lo hago... Ellos tendrían más razones para ir tras de mí, y no quiero eso... Así que, tengo una mejor idea...

El chico estaba totalmente suspendido en el aire, él no sabía que era lo que estaba hablando Orochimaru, pero luego de que el Sannin serpiente le mostrara su mano, Naruto recordó de inmediato que era con lo que le iban a golpear.

Él sabía que si era golpeado con la técnica que tenía en mente, todo habría acabado en ese preciso momento.

-Es una lástima, hubieras sido un buen peón en mis filas... Aunque en la forma como has defendido a tu equipo, puede que hayas huido como mi querida Anko.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Naruto recordó algo que podía salvar su vida, y la de sus compañeros.

*Flashback*.

-Y otra cosa más... Nunca, nunca abran y vean el contenido de los pergaminos antes de llegar a la torre... Crean me que no querrán leer su contenido.

Justo en ese instante, Naruto levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Y si "accidentalmente" abro el pergamino y se lo muestro al enemigo? ¿Qué ocurriria?.

La instructora se había molestado por el chico al pensar que le estaba haciendo una pregunta ridícula, pero al pensarlo detenidamente, descubrió que era en realidad una buena pregunta.

-(En realidad es un buen truco para deshacerse de alguien rápido, pero obviamente no se los voy a decir).

El chico al darse cuenta que no estaba respondiendo a su pregunta, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que podía ser un arma letal si se planeaba bien.

-Jejeje, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?.

A lo que la instructora le contestó algo molesta tratando de solucionar el pequeño problema que había surgido.

-Da igual, de todas maneras, no abran los pergaminos antes de llegar a la torre... Se sabrá en todo momento si alguien lo abre...

*Fin del Flashback*.

Naruto recordaba que esa información era totalmente falsa, sabía que pasaría si alguien leía el contenido del pergamino.

-(Tengo que hacer esto rápido, no puedo dejar que este desgraciado me golpeé con eso).

Rápidamente el chico buscó en su bolsillo un pergamino, cualquiera de los dos serviría, pero tenía que sacarlo lo más rápido posible.

En ese instante, la mano que Orochimaru le estaba mostrando, comenzaron a salirle varias llamas en la punta de sus dedos.

-Adiós maldito mocoso.

Justo al momento de terminar su frase, Naruto saco de su bolsillo el pergamino de la tierra, luego procedió a cerrar los ojos, para después abrir el pergamino por completo.

Un destello de luz salió del pergamino, dándole a entender que Orochimaru había visto el contenido del pergamino.

Pero, había sido demasiado tarde, el Sannin serpiente había sido demasiado rápido, ya que pudo golpear al rubio en el estomago con la técnica del sello de los 5 elementos.

Ambos ninjas cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo.

Naruto trató de levantarse del suelo, pero por alguna razón, se le hacía muy difícil, no sólo se sentía más pesado, si no que también, le estaba comenzando a dar demasiado sueño.

El chico no quería quedarse dormido, tenía que matar a al Sannin serpiente antes de que se despertara.

-No puedes estarme jodiendo... De-Demasiado sueño... Tengo que... Seguir despierto.

Él jadeaba de cansancio por el efecto que le estaba haciendo la técnica, pero aún así sacó su Kunai de su bolsillo para tratar de matar a Orochimaru que aún estaba en el suelo, pero el Kunai simplemente se le resbalo de las manos.

No podía ni siquiera levantarlo, se estaba haciendo cada vez más débil a cada segundo.

Pero para su suerte, Sasuke llegó para ayudar a su compañero a mantenerse de pie.

-Oye, eso fue genial, pensé que estabas perdido cuando te agarro del cuello... Iba a ayudarte en ese momento, pero pudiste noquearlo antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo...

Naruto no quería seguir bromeando, tenía que advertirle a su compañero que aun no habían acabado.

-¡Sa-Sasuke, No hay tiempo, Ma-Mata a ese tipo antes que se despierte!.

El Uchiha inmediatamente fijó su mirada hacia el cuerpo del Sannin serpiente, pero para su mala suerte, ya no se encontraba precisamente en el suelo.

Él estaba levantándose poco a poco del suelo estando muy enojado.

Ambos Genin al verlo, se asustaron en ese instante, si de por si Orochimaru estaba dando problemas sin ir enserio, no querían ni imaginarse que era lo que pasaría estando enojado.

-¡Niño!... ¡Ese truco no la vi venir, Debo admitirlo, Fue demasiado bueno, Me tomaste con la guardia baja, Incluso aun me sigue afectando!... No tengo tiempo para esto... Esta será mi única oportunidad antes de volver a recuperarme...

Orochimaru en ese momento estiró su cuello en dirección hacia los chicos.

El rubio en su mente sabía que no podía hacer nada, el ataque del Sannin se estaba moviendo tan rápido, y él se encontraba tan agotado que no podría esquivarlo.

-(Mierda, apenas puedo moverme, va a morder a Sasuke si no hago algo rápido).

El Sannin serpiente estaba moviendo su cabeza demasiado rápido que ninguno de los dos podía esquivarlo.

Pero cuando la cabeza de Orochimaru llego a su destino se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

No era ni de Naruto o de Sasuke.

Era de Sakura que se había puesto en medio de los tres para recibir el ataque de Orochimaru.

Tras morderla, el Sannin se separó de ella aun más enojado que antes por haber fallado el ataque.

-¡Maldita mocosa!... ¡Ya no me queda tiempo!... Tengo que irme...

Acto seguido, el Sannin serpiente comenzó a hundirse en la tierra mientras relataba sus últimas palabras.

-No se preocupen... Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto...

Y sin que alguno de los Genin lo esperase, Orochimaru se había ido de verdad.

Naruto en cambio no podía creer lo que había sucedido, era algo que nunca había visto venir.

Se suponían que iba a morder a Sasuke para darle la marca de maldición, pero Sakura se había puesto en medio para salvarlo.

La pelirrosada en estos momentos estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor por la mordida que había recibido.

A lo que Sasuke rápidamente había soltado al rubio para auxiliar a su compañera.

-Sakura, ¡Sakura, resiste!.

Decía el Uchiha muy preocupado al ver como la pelirrosada se retorcía del dolor.

El rubio incluso estaba preocupada por su compañera, quería ayudarla, pero el sueño no lo dejaba pensar bien las cosas.

-Sasuke... Tenemos que...

El cansancio por el efecto secundario de la técnica con la que había sido golpeado, lo estaba venciendo, y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, cayó de espalda al mismo tiempo que caía inconsciente.

-No, Dobe, ¡Naruto!.

Sasuke no sabía que le había ocurrido a su compañero, pero sabía que en estos momentos, él era el único consciente en el equipo.

Sus compañeros yacían en el suelo totalmente incapacitados, Sasuke no había esperado ser el único en pie luego de una batalla.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, ninguno sabía que le había ocurrido a sus compañeros, pero lo único que el Uchiha sabía, era que tenía que cuidarlos.

Este había sido el primer día de la segunda etapa del examen Chunin, día en el que sus compañeros habían caído por alguien desconocido por el pelinegro.

Lo que nadie sabía en ese momento, era que la vida del equipo 7 iba a cambiar por completo, no solo por la marca de maldición que le habían dado a Sakura.

Si no que también, la vida de Naruto que estaba comenzando a mejorar, iba a caer de nuevo en picada sin pensar bien en lo que había hecho.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO*.

Notas del autor: "... ¿Qué?... ¿No se esperaron ese final?... Ya se los dije, no soy tan predecible.

Hora de las preguntas del capítulo anterior (Versión Original):

-"¿Tayuya también será una Uzumaki?"... Claramente, como nunca lo confirmaron, porque en el manga, Tayuya tiene el cabello rosa oscuro, pero en el anime es pelirroja... Siendo que el Manga es mas canon, se podría decir que no estoy seguro de hacerlo.

-"¿Cuando sea la hora de aprender Ninjutsu elemental, le vas a dar más elementos a naruto tal vez 2 o 3?"... Hasta ahora, no sé cuando poder darle un Jutsu elemental... Recuerden que este Naruto tarda más en aprender los Jutsus... Y lo de los elementos, tendrá uno por ahora, tampoco quiero que este tan roto.

-"¿Se usaras más el idioma español latino y para otras cosas más?"... Si hablas del español escrito, pues si, se usara, pero no por ahora.

-"¿Naruto le enseñarás a Konohamaru y a Udon la técnica de la fusión cómo experimento?"... Lo único que puedo decir, es que me gusta la idea, ya que en el anime Gamabunta y Naruto, habían hecho una transformación combinada para agarrar a Shukaku... Así que si, me gusta la idea, aunque ya había tenido la misma idea, pero el mismo Naruto pero con sus clones... Con personas diferentes puede que resulte algo interesante.

Y es todooooo... Corte algunas porque eran preguntas que con la versión original ya no tienen importancia.

Gracias por haber y seguir leyendo este fic, los agradezco mucho.


	21. Cap 21: La calma antes de la tormenta

Una perspectiva diferente.

Capitulo 21: "La calma antes de la tormenta".

*Flashback hace 10 Minutos*

*Perspectiva vista desde el equipo 7*.

El equipo había sido golpeado por un poderoso Genjutsu.

La visión había sido tan explicita que Karin, que había comido recientemente, había vomitado tras haber sentido su propia muerte.

Sasuke incluso llegó a tal punto de dejarse caer al suelo por el terror que estaba sintiendo.

-(¿Quien es esta tipa?... Ese Genjutsu fue demasiado fuerte... Nunca antes... Nunca antes había sentido algo tan aterrador... Su sed de sangre... Es gigantesco).

Sakura por otro lado, era la persona quien más había sido afectada, tanto que ella estaba sentada en el suelo completamente inmóvil.

No emitía ningún sonido, solo temblaba de miedo, estaba petrificada mirando hacia la nada.

-(¡¿Qué-qué-qué-qué fue eso?!... Ha sido de-de-de-demasiado real... No puedo sentir mi cuerpo... Te-te-te-tengo demasiado miedo... No soy la única... Ninguno de nosotros se está moviendo...).

Orochimaru, que aun tenía el rostro de una mujer, comenzó a reírse al ver que los chicos se quedaron inmóviles.

El Uchiha en ese instante trató de mover su cuerpo, se le hacia difícil, pero sabía que si no lograba moverse, esa mujer iba asesinarlos en ese mismo lugar.

Así que poco a poco el pelinegro se levantó del suelo, tratando de eliminar el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

Orochimaru por otro lado, estaba totalmente intrigado por lo que había visto.

-Ah, interesante... Pudiste ponerte de pie... Y ahora, ¿Qué vas hacer?.

Aquella pregunta hizo que el Kunai del Uchiha, comenzará a temblar de miedo, algo que la pelirrosada podía ver perfectamente.

-(¿Sa-Sa-Sasuke esta temblando?... Espera, ¿Y Naruto?... Naruto, ¿Qué esperas? Eres el más fuerte de nosotros 3 ¿Porqué no te mueves? ¿Acaso también tienes miedo?... No, es imposible, eso significa que esta mujer, ¿Va a matarnos?).

Sakura en su mente estaba totalmente aterrada al saber que ni siquiera el más fuerte del equipo, podía moverse ante el poder que había mostrado el enemigo.

La mujer al ver que aun seguían sin moverse, tomó la idea de matarlos, ya que esto había sido una perdida de tiempo.

Así que usando sus propias manos, desenfundó 4 Kunais de sus bolsillos.

-No se preocupen... Su muerte será rápida... No hace falta decirlo, pero creí que el gran Uchiha sería un gran reto... Que gran decepción.

Y tras terminar su oración, la mujer desconocida lanzó sus 4 Kunais en dirección a la cabeza de los 4 Genin.

-(Va-Vamos a morir, no, ¿No podemos hacer nada contra esta mujer?).

La pelirrosada en ese instante cerró los ojos esperando su muerte, pero lo único que pudo escuchar, fueron los sonidos de metales golpeándose.

Ella no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero su esperanza volvió a surgir cuando escuchó a su rubio compañero hablar.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, así que justo al abrir los ojos, ella pudo ver como la extraña mujer había sido mandada a volar por un puñetazo del rubio.

Los compañeros del rubio se habían sorprendido por lo rápido que se habían movido, habían visto su velocidad en el país de las olas, aunque jamas pensaron que se podía mover aun más rápido.

Sakura incluso había recuperado la conciencia del todo al ver como Naruto había mandado a volar a la mujer del Genjutsu.

-(No-No le hizo efecto... Pu-Pudo mandarla a volar de un puñetazo... Es-Es la mejor suerte del mundo... No vamos a morir aquí, él puede contra ella).

La pelirrosada no le había gustado para nada que su compañero desviara el ataque al último segundo, pero al ver que aun seguía con la cara seria después del regaño del Uchiha, supo que no era uno de sus juegos.

-Tienen que irse... Váyanse a la torre... Los alcanzaré cuando termine con este tipo.

Decía el chico aun observando la dirección en donde había mandado a volar a Orochimaru.

El pelinegro en cambio no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su compañero.

Pero Sakura al ver que Naruto aun seguía con su seriedad, pensó que aun no estaban libres del peligro.

-Sa-Sasuke-Kun... Cre-Creo que deberíamos alejarnos, él fue el único que pudo moverse y nosotros...

Justo antes de que ella pudiera terminar su oración, una serpiente gigante salió disparada hacia Naruto.

Él instintivamente pudo detener su mordida utilizando sus brazos, pero el seguía enojado porque sus compañeros no habían captado su orden.

-Maldita sea, ¡Ya vayanse de aquí!.

Los 3 Genin simplemente se alejaron de la zona de combate, dejando que el rubio pudiera pelear sin ninguna preocupación.

Pero sin abandonarla por completo, siendo espectadores de la pelea por culpa del Uchiha que no quiso obedecer las órdenes del rubio ya que pensaba que iba a necesitar ayuda.

-Sa-Sasuke, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Naruto nos dijo que nos fuéramos.

Sakura realmente tenía ganas de irse de ese lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder ayudar en la pelea.

En cambio el pelinegro, no quería irse de ese lugar.

-No podemos irnos, ¿Si el Dobe nos necesita?.

A lo que Sakura le respondió aun estando temerosa de la mujer extraña.

-No-No creo que podamos ayudarle... Nos atraparía de nuevo en ese horrible Genjutsu.

Ella obviamente tenía toda la razón, pero el Uchiha insistía en querer quedarse en caso de emergencia.

-Escucha, se que me paralizé del miedo por culpa de ese Genjutsu, pero solo fue porque pensaba que no tendríamos oportunidad contra ella... Ahora que el Dobe pudo recuperarse, se que no nos pasará nada...

Sakura claramente tenía mucha fe en el rubio, por eso no dudó ni un segundo en seguir sus ordenes, pero al ver que su amado ya se había recuperado del todo, decidió que darse.

-(Sasuke tiene razón... Esa mujer es una Genin, y en mi equipo esta el chico que es considerado el mejor de la generación, y el otro chico que demostró ser aún más superior).

Karin por otro lado, aun no comprendían el porque se habían detenido, si el rubio que era más fuerte les había dado una orden.

-No-No debemos seguir aquí, ¿Qué Na-Naruto no es el líder del equipo?.

La pelirroja estaba muy confundida, a ella le habían enseñado que siempre tenía que obedecer las ordenes se sus superiores a cuanto de poder se refería.

Pero antes de que ellos pudieran responder a la pregunta, escucharon al rubio gritar una técnica que nunca habían escuchado.

-¡Clones Kamikaze!.

No había ocurrido nada, pero aun así, los clones fueron al ataque.

Los clones del rubio desaparecieron demasiado rápido, pero eso no hizo que el equipo se desanimara.

-Vamos Dobe, no te rindas.

Como era de esperarse por parte del rubio, se había sorprendido por completo al darse cuenta que su equipo no le había hecho ningún caso.

-¿PERO QUE MIERDA HACEN AQUÍ? ¡LES DIJE QUE SE FUERAN A LA TORRE!.

Naruto se había alterado al ver que sus compañeros seguían en el campo de batalla, ellos no pensaban que la situación era peligrosa y que el chico tenía todo bajo control.

-Vamos Dobe, creo que estas exagerando, además, somos un equipo, no podemos dejarte solo con esa mujer.

Justo al momento de decir aquellas palabras, Naruto fue mandado a volar de un puñetazo por Orochimaru.

-No debes distraerte en una pelea.

Decía el Sannin serpiente con una sonrisa en su cara, a lo que el equipo inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la situación era más seria de lo que esperaban.

Orochimaru poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al grupo manteniendo una sonrisa.

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿Porque no juegas un poco conmigo?.

La mujer ponía de los nervios al Uchiha, simplemente era perturbador ver como se lamia sus labios cuando decía su nombre.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, fue recibido por un golpe de Naruto pero esta vez con un aura de Chakra más grande.

-¡SAAAASUUUUKEEEE!... ¡Les he dicho que se vayan a la torre! ¡Haganme caso de una maldita vez!.

Naruto en ese instante observo al Uchiha teniendo los ojos del Kyubi.

El pelinegro nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, no sabía que eran esos ojos, pero supo que le estaba dando a entender que su compañero estaba hablando en serio.

-Es-Esta bien, trata de que no te maten.

Sasuke estaba un poco enojado por tener que huir, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para meterse en una pelea donde él no lo estaban llamando.

Ahora sin pensarlo dos veces, los 3 tomaron la decisión de huir hacia la torre, pero eso no evitó que se preguntaran el porque una mujer como ella, era tan fuerte como para mandar a volar a su compañero de un puñetazo.

Pasaron al rededor de algunos minutos sin detenerse, hasta que por alguna razón, Karin se detuvo de golpe al sentir algo raro provenir en la dirección en donde estaba la pelea del rubio.

-¿Ocurre algo?.

Preguntó Sasuke deteniéndose.

A lo que ella le respondió asustándose de golpe al sentir que alguien estaba yendo directo a su dirección.

-La-La mu-mujer serpiente vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-viene hacia nosotros.

La pelirroja estaba completamente aterrada, no quería volver a sentir esa sensación de la muerte otra vez.

-¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

Preguntó Sakura aterrada por la declaración de la chica.

Ellos aun no comprendían como era que esta chica pudiera sentir el Chakra a distancia, pero sabían que ella no ganaría nada asustándolos.

-¡Da igual, Hay que irnos de aquí!.

Los 3 Genin volvieron a seguir su ritmo, pero no duró demasiado, ya que el Sannin serpiente había aparecido enfrente de ellos.

-No huyan, solo quiero jugar un poco con ustedes.

El Uchiha no podía creer lo que estaba observando, la mujer no parecía tener ningún rasguño.

-Solo diré que su amiguito me dio algunos problemas... Así que tuve que esforzarme un poco más de la cuenta... Espero que al menos uno de ustedes me dé aunque sea la mitad de pelea que me dio ese niño...

Orochimaru solo quería probar de una vez la fortaleza del Uchiha, para ver si era digno de soportar la marca de maldición, pero con solo saber que había huido, se dio cuenta que no era tan fuerte como esperaba.

Pero aún así, no podía dejar a sus presas vivas.

-Oh, ya se, ¿Que tal si comenzamos contigo?...

El Sannin apuntó su Kunai en dirección a Sakura, haciendo que ella misma se aterrará con sólo ver que sería la primera en morir.

El Uchiha se sentía incapaz de hacerle frente, anteriormente ya no sentía miedo al ver que el rubio podía contra ella, pero el terror se había vuelto apoderar de su cuerpo con solo saber que su compañero había sido derrotado con tanta facilidad.

-(Esto es una batalla perdida... No hay forma en que yo pueda vencerla... ¡Lo siento! ¡Hermano! ¡No soy demasiado fuerte!...)

Paso a paso, Orochimaru se acercaba más y más a la pelirrosada, del cual se podía notar que ella estaba temblando.

-(No puedo hacer nada... Ella va a matarme... Sasuke, no se esta moviendo... Ni siquiera Naruto pudo contra esta mujer, por Kami, ¿Qué oportunidad voy a tener contra ella?... Naruto, el entrenamiento que hicimos no a servido para nada, aun sigo siendo la damisela en apuros, aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Ella inmediatamente cerro los ojos esperando a que su muerte fuera rápida e indolora.

Los Genin seguían inmóviles del miedo por el poderoso enemigo que tenían enfrente, ellos querían huir, pero sabían de sobra que si lo hacían, Orochimaru los atraparía demasiado rápido.

Sasuke incluso sentía miedo, pero al ver que el Sannin iba atacar primero a su compañera, trató de reunir todo el valor que tenía su disposición, para poder ayudar a la pelirrosada.

-(Vamos Sasuke, no puedes dejar que esa mujer se salga con la suya... ¿Como piensas hacer tu sueño realidad si no puedes proteger a tu equipo?... El Dobe se sacrificó por nosotros para mantenernos a salvo, pero no le hicimos caso cuando nos dijo que nos fuéramos... Ahora es tu turno, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos a morir de todas maneras, al menos intenta algo... Eres Sasuke Uchiha, demuéstrale el porqué los Uchiha son el clan más temible de la aldea...)

Y tras pensar aquellas palabras, Sasuke inmediatamente se puso enfrente de su compañera, para luego observar a la mujer con sus ojos Sharingan.

-¡Oye! ¡Maldita estúpida! ¡Si vas a matar a alguien!... ¡Tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo primero!.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelinegro lo apuntó con su Kunai, pero Orochimaru le daba risa.

-Por mi está bien... Espero que no me decepciones Uchiha... O si no, tendré que matarte a ti también.

En cuestión de segundos, el combate entre los dos había comenzado.

El Sannin era demasiado rápido, aunque Sasuke podía anticipar la mayoría de sus ataques mediante el uso de su Sharingan.

Sakura y Karin sentían que tenían que huir lo más rápido posible de la pelea, pero no lo hicieron porque temían que aquella mujer pudiera atraparlas y matarlas en el aptó.

Así que lo único que pudieron hacer fue observar la pelea, del cual la pelirrosada estaba un poco temerosa al no poder hacer nada.

-(Sasuke esta protegiéndonos... Él esta peleando sabiendo que no tiene oportunidad... Lo siento Sasuke-Kun, de verdad quiero ayudarte, pero no sé como... No se porque Kakashi-Sensei me recomendó para el examen Chunin, soy una inútil que apenas sabe Jutsus básicos de la academia...)

Sakura estaba angustiada por no poder de hacer algo, sentía que no estaba ayudando en nada, y eso se podía notar desde la misión del país de las olas.

Mientras ella perdía el tiempo en sus pensamientos, el Uchiha había caído ante los ataques de Orochimaru.

El Sannin pensaba que había sido una perdida de tiempo al pensar que el Uchiha era un debilucho por huir, pero con el valor que había mostrado al no temerle a la muerte, le hizo ver que no era un desperdicio después de todo.

Justo en ese momento, todos los que estaban dentro del bosque de la muerte, pudieron sentir una enorme energía que iba en aumentó.

Orochimaru no sabía que era lo que había pasado con el rubio, pero sentía como su Chakra comenzaba a crecer exponencialmente.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso es ese niño?...

Karin también podía verlo, podía sentir como el Chakra de Naruto seguía aumentando exponencialmente.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke, que no eran ningunos sensores y no podían percibir la energía desde lejos, podían sentir una presión en el ambiente.

-(¿Qué es esta extraña presencia? ¿Cómo es que puede llegar hasta aquí?).

El pelinegro era quien estaba más impresionado al no saber de quien era de ese dichoso Chakra, sabía que el examen Chunin había ninjas poderosos, pero la energía que estaba sintiendo, era demasiada ridícula.

El Sannin serpiente sabía que no tenía que perder el tiempo en morder al Uchiha, el rubio había sido como una piedra en el zapato y no podía permitirse el lujo de luchar contra un Jinchuriki semi completo sin aun haberle dado la marca de maldición al pelinegro.

-Sasuke-Kun, necesito que te quedes quieto por un segundo...

El pelinegro se encontraba herido en el suelo como resultado de la pequeña pelea que tuvo contra Orochimaru.

Él había ido con todo desde el principio, pero el Sannin al haber peleado antes contra Naruto, pensó que el Uchiha le daría más pelea.

Sasuke sabía que estaba perdido si no hacia algo rápido, pero para su suerte ocurrió algo que nadie había previsto, una criatura de color rojo había aparecido delante del pelinegro.

Todos los que estaban presentes, no sabían quien o que era la extraña bestia irreconocible que estaban delante de sus ojos.

-Parece que eres más rápido de lo que anticipé... Por tu apariencia puedo asumir que no lo controlas del todo...

Los compañeros del rubio simplemente lo observaron asustados no solo por su apariencia, si no también por el monstruoso poder que estaba emanando.

-¡OROCHIMARUUUUUUU!.

Los Genin en ese instante captaron la idea de porque esa mujer era demasiado fuerte, ellos estaban peleando contra uno de los Sannin, uno de los ninjas cuyo poder era incluso igual o superior al del Hokage.

Pero no solo estaban peleando contra un Sannin, si no que también estaban peleando con el ninja que había traicionado a su propia aldea, un ninja clasificado con el rango S de su muerte o captura en el libro bingo.

-Bien niño, ¿Quieres jugar un poco?, espero que...

Acto seguido el chico interrumpió al Sannin de un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar contra los arboles haciendo que desaparecieran de ese lugar.

Sakura no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando con la extraña criatura que había aparecido de la nada, no sabía si estaba de su lado, pero sabía que tenía que huir lo más rápido posible.

-¡Sa-Sasuke! ¿Estas bien?.

La pelirrosada fue directo a por el Uchiha que estaba lastimado en el suelo.

Ella trató de ayudar al pelinegro usando su propio cuerpo como apoyo para que pudieran huir de la pelea.

El chico en cuestión se estaba levantando del suelo muy adolorido por la paliza que había recibido de Orochimaru.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué diablos era esa cosa?.

Esa pregunta había dejado confundida a la pelirroja, ya que siendo un equipo, le extrañaba que no reconocieran al rubio.

-¿No-No saben quien es?.

Ambos Genin negaron con la cabeza, a lo que Karin siguió con las preguntas.

-¿En serio no saben que esa bestia de rojo era Naruto?.

Los chicos en ese instante se impactaron por la noticia, nunca antes habían visto a su compañero transformarse en esa bestia roja, y menos que podía desprender una exagerada cantidad de Chakra.

-¿Qué dices?... Tiene sentido de porque llegó tarde, el Dobe siempre llega al final...

Acto seguido el chico se separó de la pelirrosada.

-Necesitó ayudar al Dobe.

Ella inmediatamente lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Por favor Sasuke-Kun, apenas puedes moverte, deja que Naruto...

Justo en ese momento, el pelinegro la interrumpió con un grito.

-¡No Sakura! ¡No puedo dejar que él pelee solo! ¡Además, ya oíste el nombre de ese criminal, eso significa que nuestro compañero está arriesgando su vida, peleando contra un Sannin para protegernos, aunque Naruto sea el más fuerte del equipo, no creo que sea capaz de ganarle, por eso necesito ayudarlo de alguna forma.

De repente en ese instante comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de los golpes, de alguien que estaba golpeando el suelo con mucha fuerza.

Bam... Bam... Bam.

Los compañeros del rubio desde lejos, podían ver como Naruto estaba golpeando Orochimaru estando arriba de él.

Sakura mientras tanto no podía entender el porqué el Uchiha no quería salir de esa pelea de monstruos.

-Sabes bien que no estas a su nivel, ¡No vayas! Vas a terminar muerto...

A Sasuke le daba igual la advertencia de la pelirrosada, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, jaló su brazo separándose del agarre de su compañera.

-No lo entiendo... ¿Porque te empeñas en arriesgar tu vida?.

A lo que el pelinegro, sin mirarla a los ojos, le respondió.

-Porque un Hokage da la vida para salvar a su pueblo... Y si lo único que hago es huir, jamás podre convertirme en uno.

Esas palabras habían golpeado a Sakura, cada vez eran mas las razones del el porqué estaba enamorado de Sasuke.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, un grito ahogado se escuchó por parte del rubio.

-¡DESAPARECEEEEEE!.

De un segundo para otro, el aura roja de Naruto con el que le estaba dando una apariencia de bestia, desapareció por completo, dejando ver que Karin tenía razón.

Los Genin habían pensado que su compañero lo había conseguido al ver que había vuelto a su forma normal, pero todo rastro de victoria se esfumó cuando una mano salió por debajo de la tierra, ahorcando al rubio en el proceso.

Todos se alarmaron inmediatamente al ver que dicho criminal aun seguía de pie después de haber recibido una tremenda paliza.

El Uchiha que aun seguía lastimado, salió corriendo para ayudar a su compañero.

Sakura al contrario, no estaba muy segura de si ayudar a su compañero.

-(No puede ser, pensé que esto ya había terminado, ahora Naruto va a morir si no hacemos algo...)

Ella en su mente volvió a reproducir la vez que sus compañeros le habían dicho que era importante para el equipo, pero en realidad ya no lo estaba sintiendo de esa manera, era una inútil y eso lo sabía de sobra.

Justo en ese momento, un pequeño destello de luz golpeo al Sannin, la pelirrosada podía ver desde lejos como Naruto y Orochimaru cayeron al suelo.

Sasuke había llegado tarde para ayudar al rubio, pero al menos podía ayudarlo a levantarse.

Pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Orochimaru aun se estaba moviendo, la pelirrosada en ese instante supo que algo andaba mal, y sin que ella pudiera decidirlo, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo.

-(Naruto y Sasuke no pueden hacer nada, están demasiado lastimados como para tener que pelear contra ese tipo...)

Ella simplemente seguía corriendo, y para cuando los chicos se habían dado cuenta, el Sannin había estirado su cuello para intentar marcar a Sasuke.

Pero cuando la cabeza de Orochimaru llego a su destino, Sakura se había puesto en medio del ataque.

-(Lo siento chicos, se que realmente he sido un estorbo, y no querían decírmelo porque éramos un equipo y no querían hacerme sentir mal... Aun así, espero que no me odien por esto... Gracias, por todo).

Ella sabía de ante mano que no podía encajar en el equipo por su fuerza física, ni por su "inteligencia", por eso sentía la obligación de hacer algo para compensar las veces que había sido salvada por sus compañeros, aun si era sacrificando su propia vida.

Acto seguido, ella fue mordida fuertemente en el cuello, y cuando Orochimaru se separó, la pelirrosada cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

-¡Duele!... ¡Duele mucho!...

Era algo demasiado insoportable, era un dolor que nunca antes había sentido.

Pero eso a la pelirrosada no le importaba, ya que había cumplido su cometido, del cual era, ayudar a sus compañeros.

Poco a poco, Sakura cada vez se acercaba más a la inconsciencia, lo único que ella podía escuchar eran los gritos de preocupación de Sasuke.

-Sakura, ¡Sakura! ¡Resiste!.

Lentamente cerraba los ojos pensando que era el final de su vida, aunque lo único que pudo ver al final antes de quedarse inconsciente, fue a Naruto caer de espaldas, haciéndole pensar que al final de todo, no había hecho bien su trabajo.

Sasuke estaba muy preocupado por lo que había pasado, dos de sus compañeros se encontraban completamente inconscientes del duro combate de hace tan solo unos minutos.

La pelea había sido demasiada corta, pero pareció como si hubiesen pasado horas.

-Mierda, ¿Ahora que voy hacer?.

Se preguntó Sasuke a sí mismo molesto por no haber tenido un plan de que esto ocurriera.

Karin al ver que la pelea había terminado, se acercó lentamente para ver lo que había sucedido.

-¿E-Ellos están bien?.

A lo que el Uchiha le respondió mientras cargaba a Sakura en sus brazos.

-No lo se... Necesitamos un refugio, ayudame a conseguir uno.

La chica inmediatamente señalo a un árbol hueco, no era el mejor lugar para esconderse, pero era mejor que nada.

-Ese lugar puede ser bueno... Aunque si-si quieres, podemos buscar otro.

El pelinegro no se podía poner muy excéntrico en este asunto, tenían que tener un escondite rápido en caso de que otro equipo los encontrara.

-No importa, ahora mismo cualquier lugar es bueno... Llevare a Sakura primero.

Sasuke aun tenía el cuerpo muy adolorido, pero de todas maneras hizo el esfuerzo para llevar a su compañera inconsciente al árbol ahuecado.

Podía notar como la pelirrosada aun seguía temblando, y eso lo preocupaba demasiado al no saber que clase de ataque le había hecho Orochimaru.

Él no podía dejar de pensar que esto había sido por su culpa, ya que si había escuchado la advertencia de la chica, ella aun podría estar ilesa.

Luego de varios segundos para poner a Sakura en el suelo, el chico de inmediato pensó que se le iba a ser imposible mover el cuerpo pesado del rubio con lo a dolorido que estaba.

Para él esto iba hacer una pesadilla, pero no podía dejar el cuerpo de Naruto tirado como si nada.

-Vamos cuerpo, no me falles ahora.

El Uchiha en ese instante uso sus manos para poder arrastrar a su compañero, pero para su sorpresa, el rubio no estaba tan pesado.

-(¿Pero que diablos? ¿Cómo es que esta tan liviano? Vaya Kekkei Genkai más raro... Como sea, esto es mucho mejor, se me hará más fácil).

Karin no podía entender el porque estaba arrastrando el rubio, si antes había cargado a la pelirrosada sin problemas.

-¿Por-Porqué lo estas arrastrando de esa manera?.

A lo que el Uchiha le respondió aun haciendo esfuerzo para seguir arrastrando al chico por el suelo.

-Lo siento... Es que mi cuerpo esta muy lastimado por haber peleado contra ese criminal... No te preocupes, estaré bien.

La pelirroja se había sentido mal por no poder ayudar al rubio, podía ayudarlo curando sus heridas, pero ella no le gustaba usar su habilidad con las personas, y menos si no los conocía de nada.

Mientras tanto con el Uchiha, no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al refugio improvisado, a pesar de estar muy lastimado, aun seguía teniendo suficiente fuerza.

Karin por otro lado, no podía evitar pensar que estaba haciendo un estorbo, no había hecho nada durante la corta pero intensa pelea, y pensó que sería mejor retirarse encaso de ser una carga para el pelinegro.

-Debería irme... Seguramente estarás mejor si una inútil como yo no estorbara.

Sasuke se había confundido por las palabras de la pelirroja, pero al ver que ella se había dado la vuelta para tratar de irse, el chico supo que estaba hablando enserio.

-Oye espera...

El Uchiha la detuvo poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-No puedes irte como si nada, ahora mismo el bosque es demasiado peligroso... ¿Qué pasaría si otro equipo te encuentra?.

El pelinegro tenía un buen punto, sin un equipo, salir del bosque sería un suicidio contando que ahora mismo se estaba llevando acabo la segunda parte del examen Chunin.

Karin incluso ya estaba teniendo la horrible idea de encontrarse con un equipo que fuera mucho peor al que estaba viendo, aunque también estaba sintiendo que estaba demás en este grupo.

-¿Porque te preocupas?, no-no somos de la misma aldea.

Ella en ese momento volvió a pensar que el Uchiha ya sabía de su habilidad curativa, y por eso estaba insistiendo que se quedara.

Pero Sasuke en realidad, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Me preocupo porque estamos en la misma situación, piensa un poco, en estos momentos mi equipo es incapaz de moverse, eso significa que estoy solo... Si alguien viniera atacarnos, yo no sería capaz de poder defender a mi equipo con mis heridas... Lo mismo sería en tu caso, si te vas, estarás sola, y de igual forma serías incapaz de derrotar a un equipo entero tú sola... Si estas conmigo, habrá menos probabilidades de que nos ataquen por sorpresa.

Karin en ese instante se dio cuenta que el pelinegro había mencionado que estaba herido como si nada, ella esperaba que le dijera algo sobre que lo curara, pero no había dicho nada relacionado con su habilidad de curación, dándole a entender que no sabía nada sobre ella.

-(¿Realmente esta diciendo la verdad?... Puede que éste mintiendo, pero, aunque estuviera diciendo la verdad, ¿Qué utilidad voy a tener si me quedo?).

Karin en su mente aun estaba pensando detenidamente sobre una decisión.

Si se iba, habría una posibilidad de que algo o alguien lo atacara sin avisar, aunque si se quedaba, estaría un poco más segura, aunque tampoco sabría cuando serían atacados, o si aquella mujer volvería para intentar matarlos.

La pelirroja pensaba que no tendría más opción que obedecer las ordenes del pelinegro, pero todo cambió cuando en Uchiha le dio la opción de elegir sin ningún tipo de amenaza.

-Es solo una idea, pero si de verdad quieres irte, no voy a detenerte.

Sasuke inmediatamente se apartó de la chica, dejándola para volver con sus compañeros.

Karin le pareció extraño que no la amenazaran, pensaba que podría ser una trampa para atacarla sin avisar, pero ese no había sido el caso, ya que el Uchiha había entrado por completo al refugio improvisado sin siquiera voltearse.

Ella inmediatamente dio un paso hacia delante para intentar probar que era una trampa para ir a perseguirla, pero no había sido el caso, ya que el pelinegro no se había movido del lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica comenzó a correr del lugar esperando a que alguien lo persiguiera, pero se detuvo por completo al sentir que tampoco la estaban persiguiendo.

-(¿No es un truco? ¿Dejó que me fuera como si nada?...)

La chica en ese momento regresó al mismo lugar de donde había huido para darse cuenta que el Uchiha aun seguía dentro del árbol.

Karin ahora ya había confirmado que Sasuke no sabía nada sobre su habilidad curativa.

En su mente pensó que era mejor seguir con el equipo que la había ayudado aun siendo una desconocida que quedarse sola, aunque ahora mismo no sabía que excusa iba a decirle al chico por haberse ido.

Aunque eso dio igual, ya que el mismo pelinegro le dio un grito desde adentro del árbol.

-Oye, si te quedas afuera, van hacer que te detecten más rápido, aún hay espacio aquí si quieres entrar.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que la pelirroja decidiera entrar al árbol.

Por dentro ella se sentía confundida, no sabía cual era el motivo del porque estaban siendo buena con ella a pesar de ser una inútil.

Sasuke en cambio sonrió en su mente al ver que la chica no se había ido del todo, ya que iba hacer más fácil detectar a la gente con Karin cerca.

-(Menos mal, pensé que se iba a ir de verdad... Por como pudo detectar el Chakra de Orochimaru a larga distancia, puedo darme cuenta que es un ninja sensor... Esa habilidad nos va ser muy útil en esta situación... Aun así, ¿Porque el Dobe confía en esta chica si la acaba de conocer? ¿Acaso mintió? ¿Es su novia en secreto quizás? Sea como sea, tendré que preguntárselo cuando despierte).

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Sakura, ellos seguían inmóviles acostados en el suelo.

Sasuke los observó por varios minutos para ver si al menos uno de los dos daba alguna señal de despertarse, pero al ver que no hubo ningún tipo de suerte, el chico salió del refugio improvisado.

-Cuídalos un momento, necesito mantener la zona segura.

La pelirroja de inmediato pensó que el pelinegro iba a darse un paseo para ver si veía algo.

-Espera, ¿Como vas a mantener la zona segura con tus heridas?.

A lo que el Uchiha le respondió con una sonrisa algo a dolorido.

-No te preocupes, solo pondré algunas trampas como distracción en caso de que haya alguna pelea.

Y sin tener algo más que decir, Sasuke se alejo del árbol para intentar poner trampas escondidas.

Karin sin embargo tocó sus brazos tratando de no recordar su horrible pasado, pero justo en ese momento, logró escuchar un susurro que provenía de Naruto.

-{Los matare...}

Como era de esperarse, esto había dejado confundida a la pelirroja.

-¿Eh? ¿"Los matare"? ¿Estas despierto o estas hablando dormido?.

La chica intentó mover su cuerpo para que se despertara, pero lo único que pudo conseguir fue otro susurro por parte del rubio.

-{Haré que me las paguen malditos aldeanos...}

Obviamente tenía que ser una especia de pesadilla, aunque Karin no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras.

-(¿"Aldeanos"? ¿Se refiere a una aldea? Pero, ¿Porque los quiere matar? Posiblemente sea una pesadilla... Es una lástima que no puedas despertar justo ahora).

La pelirroja en su mente se preguntaba que era lo que estaba soñando Naruto, y al hacerlo, la hizo recordar que iba a preguntarle algo al rubio, pero no pudo hacerlo por la interrupción de Orochimaru.

El tiempo paso volando como si nada, Sasuke había terminado de poner trampas para cubrir el área.

-Listo... Con lo que hice, será suficiente... Espero que al menos puedan retrasar a alguien si es que llegan a atacarnos... ¿Aun siguen sin despertar?.

Karin simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera sentarse en el suelo para descansar, Sakura comenzó a moverse dormida.

Rápidamente el Uchiha puso su mano en la frente de la pelirrosada para comprobar si su temperatura había aumentado, y por desgracia, lo había hecho.

-Esto es malo, Sakura ahora tiene fiebre.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer el chico fue ponerle un pañuelo húmedo en la cabeza para tratar de bajar la fiebre.

En ese momento tuvo ganas de ir a la torre a buscar ayuda, pero no podía hacerlo, porque no sabía si alguien iba a atacar a su equipo inconsciente mientras él no estaba.

-Ella parece estar muy mal...

Decía Karin con un poco preocupada por la situación.

A lo que Sasuke le respondió con un gran suspiro sintiéndose mal por no haberle hecho caso al rubio en primer lugar.

-Esto es mi culpa... El Dobe nos estaba dando tiempo para escapar, y no le hice caso a su primera advertencia... Si lo hubiera hecho, yo no fuera peleado contra ese tipo, y Sakura estaría bien...

La pelirroja en ese instante le invadió la curiosidad por lo que había dicho el pelinegro.

-¿Porque insultas a tu compañero? ¿No deberías tener más respeto a tus superiores?.

La chica estaba un poco confundida, ella había aprendido que la gente tenía que respetar a sus superiores, aun si no quería.

Pero la única respuesta que pudo obtener fue una sonrisa del Uchiha.

-¿Te refieres a lo de "Dobe"? Es una larga historia... Al principio lo decía porque él siempre me hacía enojar... Pero luego de un tiempo sin que nos diésemos cuenta, ya éramos amigos, y se le había quedado como un apodo... Es la forma más rara de hacer amigos, supongo.

Karin en ese instante lo único que hizo fue confundirse aún más por las palabras del chico.

¿Amigos?, era lo único que ella se preguntaba repetidas veces en su mente, simplemente no podía entender como alguien tan fuerte, pudiera tener amigos aun más débiles.

Le habían enseñado a la pelirroja que las personas en la sociedad, están divididas por grupos, donde ricos siempre estaban con los ricos, los fuertes con los fuertes, y la basura con la demás basura.

Por eso la chica no podía entender como un chico tan fuerte, era amigable con la gente débil, simplemente era difícil de comprender.

Luego de unos segundos, ella inmediatamente observo a un Naruto inconsciente tratando de descifrar la mente del chico.

La había salvado sin pedir nada a cambio, le había ofrecido comida, la había salvado del ataque de la mujer serpiente ya teniendo el pergamino que estaba buscando.

Un ninja no debía comportarse de esa manera con un desconocido, o eso era lo que ella pensaba sobre ser un ninja.

Karin solo tenía que esperar a que el rubio se despertara, aunque no sabía cuando lo iba hacer.

El tiempo pasó volando como si nada, habían pasado varias horas estando ocultos, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba anocheciendo demasiado rápido.

Karin parecía estar sintiendo los síntomas del sueño, y eso era algo que Sasuke se había dado cuenta.

-Deberías dormir... Yo tomare el primer turno.

La pelirroja supo que era buena idea, pero en ese instante recordó la paliza que le habían dado al Uchiha.

-¿Es-Estas seguro?... Creo que necesitas descansar más que yo.

El pelinegro rápidamente negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien... No tengo sueño, estoy capacitado para mantenerme despierto.

La chica no podía negarse a la oferta, estaba muy cansada como para poder discutir sobre el asunto.

Y sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, se había quedado dormida.

Sasuke se había aliviado un poco al ver que la chica había creído su mentira, él en realidad quería descansar un poco su cuerpo, pero pensó que Karin al estar cansada, no podría detectar a las personas que estuvieran cerca.

El pelinegro ya estaba sintiendo los síntomas del sueño, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse despierto.

-(Vamos idiota, no puedes quedarte dormido, tienes que mantenerte despierto, si te duermes, te mueres con todo tu equipo... ¡Eres un Uchiha! ¡El clan más fuerte de la aldea! ¡El sueño no puede vencerte!...)

Sasuke se había motivado a si mismo para mantenerse despierto, él estaba completamente decidido en no dormirse, tenía la determinación de no rendirse, nada ni nadie lo iba a detener para defender a sus compañeros, o arriesgar su vida si era necesario.

Pero luego de unos minutos, el Uchiha se quedó dormido.

Aunque tuviera toda la determinación del mundo, no podía ganarle al agotamiento físico que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Naruto.

Él estaba soñando que estaba en el orfanato, pero por alguna extraña razón, no recordaba porque estaba en ese lugar.

-(¿Qué es todo esto?... ¿Porqué volví a esta pocilga?).

Y tras decir su pregunta, Naruto vio por el pasillo como una niña de cabello color castaño, estaba jalando el brazo a un niño rubio en su dirección.

-Oni-chan, rápido, hoy sirven ramen.

El chico que estaba viendo la situación, conocía la voz de la niña, simplemente era algo difícil de olvidar, pero aun así, no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Espera, ¿Soy yo y Tenten?... ¿Qué clase de truco es este?.

Naruto inmediatamente intentó tocar a los niños, pero por alguna extraña razón, su mano los había atravesado como si fueran fantasmas.

No sabía que había ocurrido, incluso observo su mano para ver si había algo extraño, pero justo al momento de terminar de mirar su mano, él ya se encontraba en el comedor del orfanato.

-De acuerdo, esto ya se puso raro.

Como era de esperarse, el chico estaba un poco asustado por su situación, ya que nunca había sentido esto en su vida.

-Oni-chan, cuando terminemos de comer vayamos rápido al parque.

Rápidamente Naruto observó el lugar donde había provenido la voz, y lo único que pudo ver fue a Tenten y su yo más joven sentados en la mesa.

-¿Estoy metido en una clase de Genjutsu?, no me explico que esta pasando.

Justo en ese instante, el rubio cerró sus ojos para luego respirar hondo para tratar de entender que estaba ocurriendo, pero al volver abrirlos se dio cuenta que estaba en el parque al lado de los niños.

-Vamos Oni-chan, empujame.

Para ser más precisos, ellos se encontraban en los columpios, del cual como era de esperarse, el rubio se estaba confundiendo, aunque luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que esto ya lo había vivido.

-Creo que esto lo recuerdo... Fue cuando Tenten quería ir más alto pero no podía porque era muy débil.

Él podía ver a la Loli que seguía insistiendo para que la empujaran con más fuerza, algo que su joven yo no era capaz de hacer.

-Oniiii-Chan, más alto, más alto.

El niño claramente estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero era muy pequeño como para ejercer más fuerza.

-Por favor Tenten, solo tengo 3 años, no me pidas hacer cosas imposibles... ¿No prefieres que juguemos a otra cosa?.

La niña inmediatamente negó con la cabeza mientras inflaba sus mejillas del enojo.

-No, Oni-chan prometió que hoy jugariamos a lo que yo quiera...

El joven rubio lo único que pudo hacer fue detenerse para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

-Llevamos como una hora en esto, no puedo hacer que vayas más alto.

Naruto al ver esto no podía evitar reírse un poco por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo cuando tenia 3 años.

-Que gracioso, no entendía porque hacía cosas para tratar de mantener contenta a esa pequeña niña... Bueno, de todas maneras no era tan malo, fue como cuidar de una hermanita...

El rubio se puso enfrente de la Loli para mirar su rostro, aunque no pudiera tocarla, al menos quería imaginar que hubiera pasado si aun seguían siendo amigos.

O eso era lo que él quería pensar hasta que de un segundo para otro, los ojos de la niña comenzaron a llorar sangre.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto dio un gran paso para atrás asustado por no haber visto venir esta escena.

-Oni-chan, ¿Porqué me abandonaste?.

El rubio lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar un poco de saliva mientras veía a versión joven de Tenten llorar sangre por los ojos.

Pero justo antes de dar otro paso hacia atrás, una voz apareció detrás de él.

-Oni-chan, pro-pro-prometiste que me pro-protegerías.

Naruto rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver quien más había hablado, y tras hacerlo lo único que pudo observar, fue a la actual Tenten siendo crucificada.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? esto es un sueño, esto tiene que ser una mentira, tal vez es un Genjutsu.

El rubio juntó sus manos para tratar de eliminar el supuesto Genjutsu que le estaba afectando, pero daba igual lo que hacía, no ocurría nada.

-Vamos, ¡Dispersión! ¡Dispersión! ¡Dispersión!... ¿Porqué no se va esta pesadilla?.

Esto se suponía que tenía que ser un sueño, pero por alguna razón, todo se estaba sintiendo muy real.

-Oni-chan, ¿Porqué no cumples tus promesas?... Dices que vas a proteger a alguien, pero al final nunca lo haces.

Y sin que lo hubiera visto venir, todas las personas que eran importantes para el rubio, estaban cayendo del cielo completamente ensangrentados.

-Esto no puede ser posible, ¿Quien es capaz de hacerme esta mierda?.

Poco a poco las lágrimas del chico comenzaban a salirle por los ojos mientras su ira iba en aumento.

Él quería encontrar el culpable para darle una lección, y sin mucho esfuerzo, escuchó a los responsables de la muerte de sus seres queridos.

-Ya están todos muertos...

-Eso se merecían por ser amigos de ese demonio.

El rubio hasta este punto, ya no podía soportar lo más mínimo, no podía creer que los habitantes de Konoja otra vez se hayan entrometido en su vida.

-¡Los matare!... ¡Ya me tienen harto! ¡Ya me da igual ir a la cárcel! ¡Ne quitaron todo lo que tenía! ¡Haré que me las paguen malditos aldeanos!.

A Naruto ya no le importaba nada, si era una pesadilla o no, era algo que ya le daba igual.

-Acabemos con el demonio, pero aseguremos que esta vez este muerto.

La multitud de aldeanos, corrieron para tratar de matar al rubio, pero para él era perfecto, ya que no quería dejar a nadie vivo después de esto.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, estaba comenzando amanecer, amanecer del cual Naruto se despertó de golpe gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡MANTO DE CHAKRA POR CUATROOOOOO!.

Tanto Karin como Sasuke despertaron completamente aterrados por lo que habían escuchado.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos atacan?.

Sasuke incluso estaba aterrado, ya que se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido, pero ahora que estaba totalmente despierto, observó en todas las direcciones para tratar de ver en que parte iba atacar el enemigo.

Luego de unos segundos para analizar lo que había sucedido, se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba despierto agitado por la pesadilla que había tenido.

-¿Donde estoy?.

El rubio estaba completamente desorientado, ni siquiera sabía si esto era real o no.

El pelinegro estaba molesto por su compañero, nunca esperó que despertaría con un grito.

-Maldita sea Dobe, ¿Puedes gritar más fuerte?, creo que no te oyeron en la aldea de la Arena.

Naruto paso su mano por la cara limpiándose el sudor que tenia en su frente, se quedo en silencio por unos segundos tratando de recordar que era lo que había pasado, y para su suerte, no había perdido la memoria.

-(Mierda, ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?... Veamos, examen Chunin, el encuentro con Karin, Orochimaru, manto de Chakra de 4 colas... Si, estoy recordando, apenas pude mantenerlo como por 2 minutos... No me jodas, mi cuerpo aun esta a dolorido... Un segundo, la mordida, ¡Sakura!).

El rubio rápidamente observó en el lugar en donde estaban escondidos, para darse cuenta que su compañera estaba acostada a su lado, haciendo que en ese momento volviera a recordar la pesadilla donde los cuerpos de sus seres queridos caían del cielo, seguido de las palabras, "¿Porqué no cumples tus promesas? Dices que vas a proteger a alguien, pero al final nunca lo haces".

El chico rápidamente volvió a tomar su cabeza con la mano, ya que tenía la sensación de que le dolía.

-(No pude protegerla... Debí ir con mi máximo poder desde el principio).

Sasuke al parecer le había hecho una pregunta a su compañero, pero como estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no pudo escucharlo.

-Naruto, ¿Me estas oyendo?.

-¿Ah? ¿Que ocurre?.

Preguntó el rubio algo confundido mientras volvía a la realidad.

El Uchiha parecía que no estaba jugando, ya que le respondió con una mirada seria.

-Al menos no te quedaste sordo... Escucha, es bueno que despertaste y todo eso, pero Sakura está teniendo demasiada fiebre, se que para pasar la segunda etapa del examen todo el equipo debería estar consciente, pero ahora mismo me da igual reprobar, tenemos que llevarla a la Torre de inmediato...

Naruto sabía lo importante que era que su compañera estuviera bien, pero el rubio sabía perfectamente que no era una fiebre normal.

-Espera... Ne-Necesito comprobar algo.

El rubio lentamente se acercó a la pelirrosada rezando para que no tuviera lo que estaba pensando.

-(Por favor, que no tenga lo que creo que es... Que todo sea un sueño, que todo esto sea una broma de mal gusto).

Justo en ese instante, el chico reviso el hombro de su compañera, y para su mala suerte, su peores deseos se habían cumplido, Sakura poseía detrás de su hombro, un tatuaje de tres aspas de color negro, dándole a entender que su compañera tenía la marca de maldición.

Naruto en su mente se maldecía a si mismo, él no quería que esto pasara, tenía que haber protegido mejor a sus amigos, pero había fallado.

-Lo siento... Pero, no podemos hacer nada... Incluso, si llegamos a la torre, no podrían hacer nada...

El rubio inmediatamente se alejó de Sakura muy enojado por lo que había visto.

Los dos Genin en cambio se confundieron por completo tras escuchar sus declaraciones.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso eres medico ninja para confirmar su estado?!.

El Uchiha no creía ni lo más mínimo las declaraciones de su compañero, no sabía que era lo que había llevado a decir que Sakura no se salvaría, pero sea lo que fuera, no quería creer.

-Da igual, de todas maneras ahora que has despierto, podre llevarla yo mismo a la torre.

El pelinegro en ese instante se acerco a la pelirrosada, pero antes de que él pudiera cargarla, Naruto tomó su brazo para que no moviera su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?.

Preguntó el Uchiha enojado, a lo que el rubio le respondió de la misma manera.

-Sasuke, se que lo que digo no tiene sentido, pero es fácil de explicar... Mira la parte de atrás de su hombro...

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el chico le soltó el brazo a su compañero, para que él mismo pudiera ver de que se estaba tratando.

-¿Qué tiene que ver su hombro con su fiebre?...

Justo al momento de hacer la pregunta, se confundió aun más al ver la marca de Sakura.

-Espera, ¿Qué es ese tatuaje que tiene en la espalda?.

Naruto rápidamente apartó su mirada con tristeza al saber que iba a pasar.

-Sasuke, sientate, tenemos que hablar.

El Uchiha no quería sentarse, él quería salvar a su compañera de lo que le estaba pasando.

-No hay tiempo para sentarse, necesitamos llevarla a la torre lo antes posible.

El rubio sabía que eso no era posible, aunque no sabía exactamente como decírselo a su compañero.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero da igual lo que hagamos, Sakura esta peor de lo que piensas...

Justo en ese instante, el pelinegro lo interrumpió enojado por lo sospecho que estaba siendo su amigo.

-¿Qué mierda estás hablando? ¿Qué significa esa marca? ¿Y porqué hablás como si ya hubieras visto esto antes?.

El rubio simplemente le respondió con un suspiro de tristeza al darse cuenta que su compañero no quería aceptar la realidad.

-Por eso dije que te sentaras, esto va ser una explicación larga...

El chico esperaba que el pelinegro se sentara para poder dar su explicación, pero él seguía insistiendo en llevar a la pelirrosada a la torre.

-Naruto, no hay tiempo para juegos, tenemos que...

Justo en ese momento, el rubio se había hartado de las insistencias del Uchiha.

-¡Puta madre! ¡¿Quieres sentarte y escucharme de una maldita vez?!.

Naruto ya estaba enojado, su control de la ira había desaparecido momentáneamente al saber perfectamente que su compañera iba a morir por su culpa.

-Por lo visto no sabes de que estoy hablando, así que te explicaré rápido... Lo que tiene Sakura en el hombro se llama "Marca de maldición", y se lo dio Orochimaru cuando usó su cuerpo como escudo.

En ese instante el Uchiha fue golpeado con el recuerdo de la pelirrosada recibiendo el último ataque del Sánin.

-¿"Marca de maldición"? ¿Te refieres ese extraño sello?.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza para luego seguir con su explicación.

-Ya he visto esto antes... La marca es imposible de quitar, no se ha encontrado una manera, por eso no podemos hacer nada... Cuando la víctima obtiene esa marca, su cuerpo la recibe como si fuera un veneno, en otras palabras, Sakura tendrá que luchar sola para resistir la marca de maldición... Si no logra hacerlo, la marca la consumirá, y ella...

Sasuke no estaba queriendo creer lo que estaba diciendo su compañero, aunque fuera verdad, aun había una esperanza para la pelirrosada.

-¿Eso es todo? Tú mismo acabas de decir la solución, ella solo necesita resistir la marca, es todo... Sakura es fuerte, esto no es nada para ella.

Naruto rápidamente apartó su mirada del Uchiha, sin duda odiaba no tener su optimismo, pero sabía de sobra que tenía que pensar en la realidad.

-(No puede ser, ¿Porqué se me hace imposible hablar de ésto? ¿Tal vez porque en el fondo pienso que ella va a sobrevivir a la marca de maldición? Se supone que hay que tener una buena resistencia física, y una fuerza mental para poder sobrevivir a ella, y Sakura no lo tiene... ¿Porqué tuve que ser tan ingenuo como para pensar que podía proteger a mis amigos? Ella va a morir por mi culpa...)

El chico no sabía que hacer en esta situación, simplemente era algo que no tenía planeado, y por eso se le hacía difícil expresarse.

Sasuke no entendía porque el rubio se había dado la vuelta, pero justo antes de poder hacerle una pregunta, se escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos.

Todos inmediatamente se quedaron en silencio y fijaron sus miradas hacia el lugar del ruido, pero estaba recién amaneciendo, y apenas se podía visualizar algo.

-Hay-hay-hay alguien cerca.

Decía la pelirroja algo asustada haciendo que los chicos se pusieran aun más en guardia.

Pasaron algunos segundos, hasta que la criatura que estaba haciendo el ruido, salió de los arbustos.

Era una simple ardilla, del cual comenzó acercarse poco a poco al refugio improvisado, haciendo que Sasuke no dudara ni un segundo en arrojarle una Shuriken para matarlo.

-{¿Una ardilla? ¿Porqué mataste a la ardilla?}.

Susurró el rubio algo confundido.

-{Esa ardilla venía hacia aquí, con todo lo que hemos visto, no me quería arriesgar}.

El Uchiha tenía razón, ahora ya no podían ni confiar en las cosas más simples, porque había una posibilidad de que todo esto fuera un engaño.

-{Escucha, no tenemos tiempo para esta mierda, saldré para terminar con esta pelea lo más rápido posible}.

Tras terminar su oración, Naruto salio del árbol algo enojado sin siquiera haber escuchado la opinión del pelinegro.

-A ver imbéciles, no tengo tiempo para juegos, ya salgan de una vez...

Sasuke en su mente estaba algo alterado al ver que su compañero había salido del refugio sin previo aviso, no era porque estuviera preocupado por él, si no que aun no le había contado sobre sus trampas, y no quería decirlo en voz alta para que el enemigo no lo escuchara.

-(No puede ser... Espero que no sea tan idiota como para pisar alguna de mis trampas...)

El pelinegro rezaba para que no se moviera del lugar en donde estaba, pero para su mala suerte, Naruto dio un paso hacia delante, haciendo que rompiera un cable invisible por accidente.

El rubio tenía la sensación de haber roto algo, pero no pudo pensarlo demasiado, ya que un tronco gigante salió disparado de su lado izquierdo.

Él inmediatamente pudo esquivarlo dando un paso hacia atrás, pero aun estaba confundido al no saber como habían puesto una trampa tan rápido.

-De acuerdo, no me espere eso, estos tipos si son rápidos.

El Uchiha no hizo más que soltar un suspiro de decepción por su trampa.

-(Menuda trampa más patética... Al menos tengo la excusa de que la puse estando muy lastimado... Espero que al menos no toque la otra).

Al cabo de unos segundos, los ninjas que estaban ocultos, se revelaron al no tener nada que ocultar.

Al revelar su identidad, Naruto se alivió un poco al saber que eran los ninjas del sonido.

-(Que bien, son estos idiotas... No tengo ganas de jugar con ellos, pero tendré que matarlos si me dan muchos problemas).

Naruto no se acordaba de sus nombres, pero reconocía sus rostros.

El chico con vendajes en toda la cara conocido como Dosu, fue el primeo en hablar en un tono de voz seria.

-Supongo que no habrá necesidad de esconderse después de lo que acabamos de ver... Bien niño, ahora aléjate... Queremos enfrentarnos a Sasuke.

El Uchiha inmediatamente salió del refugio no estando muy contento, él aun estaba agotado por la pelea anterior con Orochimaru, pero sabía que tenía que afrontar sus problemas.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y porque se quieren enfrentar a mí?.

Sasuke nunca había visto aquel equipo Genin, y no sabía ni siquiera el porque querían enfrentarse a él, hasta que el chico llamado Zaku, le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-La respuesta es fácil, eres conocido como el novato del año y posiblemente seas el mejor Genin de la generación... Simplemente queremos comprobar tus habilidades para ver si eres merecedor de ese título.

El pelinegro se sentía agobiado por lo que estaban pasando, su compañera estaba incapacitada y no quería ponerla en peligro.

-Genial, justo lo que quería, una pelea innecesaria... Naruto, ellos quieren pelear conmigo, mejor dejame esto a mí, protege a Sakura en caso de que ellos no jueguen limpio.

El rubio en ese momento tuvo una sensación de Deyavú, ya que había pasado lo mismo cuando él quería protegerlo de Orochimaru.

-Sasuke, nada de hacerte el héroe... Estos tipos no son normales, mejor acabo con esto rápido, ¡Manto de Chakra!...

Todos los que estaban presentes observaron al rubio gritar con fuerza una frase que nadie comprendía, esperaban que iba a lanzar un ataque o algo parecido, pero no había ocurrido nada.

-¡Naruto! ¡No es momento para hacer bromas!.

El pelinegro se había enojado al pensar que su compañero estaba jugando, pero lo que no sabía era que realmente no era una broma.

Incluso Dosu se rió un poco al no poder creer que el informe que le habían dado sobre chico, hubiera sido real.

-Parece que no fue una mentira, aunque sigo sin entender el porque dejaron a este idiota entrar en el examen Chunin.

Naruto en cambio, estaba observando sus manos algo asustado, ya que por alguna razón, no estaba sintiendo la presencia del Kyubi.

-(¿Ku-Kurama?... No lo oigo, esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Porqué no me estás respondiendo?... Un segundo, ¡Orochimaru! Ese desgraciado me golpeo con la técnica de los dedos, ¿Acaso es otro de sus efectos?... Maldita sea, esto es un problema... Espera, la técnica de los dedos también lo sabe Yiraya, eso significa que debieron aprenderlo de alguien... ¿El viejo Hokage sabrá de esa técnica?... Espero que si, no quiero perderte a ti también Kurama).

El chico siguió mirando sus manos tratando de formular un plan para terminar con esta pelea de forma rápida, pero fue interrumpido por su compañero quien le estaba gritando al notar que no le estaba haciendo caso.

-Naruto, ¿Porqué actúas más raro de lo normal?.

El rubio inmediatamente agitó su cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

-Sasuke, tengo un problema y no te va a gustar... Orochimaru me hizo algo cuando peleamos.

Los Genin del sonido se habían sorprendidos tras escuchar el nombre del Sánin.

-¿Dijo Orochimaru?.

Preguntaba la chica del equipo, a lo que Dosu le respondió con una sonrisa bajo sus vendajes.

-Al parecer, les hizo una pequeña visita... No importa, de todas maneras nunca cancelo la misión que nos ordeno... Así que, no habrá cambio de planes.

Mientras tanto el equipo 7, aun seguían discutiendo sobre el problema del rubio quien a su vez, no podía dar muchos detalles en público.

-¿Qué clase de problemas estas hablando?.

El pelinegro en estos momentos no estaba de buen humor como para recibir malas noticias sobre su compañero.

-Es algo que no puedo decir en público... Mejor olvida lo que dije, te lo explicaré después, por ahora concentrate en esta batalla.

El equipo del sonido estaba un poco agobiado por tener que esperar a tener su pelea, hasta que Zaku apuntó con su mano abierta a los chicos.

-Me estoy comenzando aburrir, ¿Porqué no empezamos de una vez?.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que era lo que el chico podía hacer con las manos, lo único que no sabía era cuanta potencia podía hacer su ataque de viento.

-Me parece bien... Sasuke, tú enfréntate al cara de momia, yo me enfrentare al cara de idiota y a la chica irritante.

Como era de esperarse, los ninjas del sonido se molestaron con los apodos que les acaba de poner el rubio, sobre todo a la chica, quien parecía ser que era la que estaba más enojada.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con "Chica irritante"?!.

Kin inmediatamente apuntó al rubio con una aguja Senbon, haciendo que al mismo tiempo, Zaku se riera del enojo de su compañera.

-Te enojas demasiado fácil, aunque tuvo cierta razón en que eras irritante.

Acto seguido, ella con su otra mano saco otra aguja para apuntarlo hacia su compañero.

-Tienes suerte que seamos del mismo equipo, porque si no ya te hubiera matado.

Dosu en ese instante detuvo la pelea de sus compañeros solo usando su voz seria.

-Inútiles, no es momento para pelear entre ustedes... Ahora como castigo, yo seré quien se encargue del Uchiha.

Kin se había molestado con el comentario de su líder, simplemente era absurdo castigarlos por algo tan estúpido.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Acaso quieres que peleemos con el idiota de su compañero? nos estas dejando con las sobras.

Dosu en cambio también sabía que era algo riesgoso pelear contra Sasuke él solo, así que decidió mejor cambiar su plan.

-Está bien... Hagamos esto, si logran vencer rápido al rubio, dejaré que jueguen un poco con el Uchiha... Aunque, no esperen que maté a Sasuke antes.

En la mente del pelinegro aun seguía dudando sobre que era lo que iba a decir su compañero, aunque le preocupaba más no saber que clase de ataques iba a usar su oponente.

Aunque su duda aumento cuando vio a Dosu rebelar su brazo que parecía de metal.

Al ver que parecía un guante, pensó que se podía tratar de un arma similar a los ninjas que los emboscaron en la misión de proteger al constructor del puente, aunque su idea fue descartada cuando su compañero habló.

-Sasuke, no dejes que esa cosa que tiene en el brazo se acerque a ti, mantente alejado lo más posible de ese brazo... Y una cosa más, lleva esta pelea lejos de aquí, ellos son más que nosotros, no dejemos que se complementen...

El cara de momia no sabía como era que el rubio tenia dicha información de su brazo, pero iba a dar igual, porque pensaba que no iba a durar mucho con sus compañeros.

-Interesante consejo, no te preocupes, nos iremos de aquí, aunque nuestra separación no durara mucho... ¿Estas listo Uchiha?.

Sasuke aun seguía algo agotado, había descansado un poco por haberse quedado dormido, pero había sido mejor que nada para recomponerse.

En menos de un segundo, ambos saltaron a los arboles alejándose del lugar para comenzar su pelea.

El rubio al ver que su compañero le había hecho caso con alejarse, suspiró un poco aliviado al saber que iba a estar pendiente de solo dos ninja.

-(Bien, esto es bueno, solo tengo que ocuparme de estos dos y sera todo, usare mis clones para... Espera un segundo, ¿Por-porqué mi Chakra esta tan descontrolado? ¿Acaso mi Chakra se descontroló por no poder comunicarme con Kurama? Eso no tiene sentido ¿Cómo es que no puedo controlar bien mis reservas sin Kurama? maldita sea, no tengo tiempo para volver aprender a usar mi Chakra justo ahora, solo espero mantener mi fuerza y velocidad).

Naruto rápidamente se puso en pose de pelea rezando por al menos tener su velocidad.

Kin desde un principio no le interesaba ni lo más mínimo el chico, pero al haber escuchado por parte de él que era una chica irritante, no dudó ni un segundo en querer vengarse.

-Veamos que tienes, porque aún no entiendo como es que te dejaron entrar al examen por tu horrible informe.

Ella rápidamente saco varias agujas Senbon de su bolsillo, para arrojarlos inmediatamente hacia a Naruto.

El rubio con un rápido movimiento, pudo lograr desviar todas las agujas usando su Kunai, lo cual le daba un alivio, ya que le daba entender a si mismo que aun mantenía su velocidad.

-Oh, eres bueno...

Justo antes de que la chica pudiera terminar su oración, Naruto la interrumpió con una voz seria.

-Vayanse antes de que muestre mi velocidad, primer aviso.

Ambos ninjas del sonido se rieron ante la amenaza del rubio, eran 2 contra 1 y ya sabían que era capaz de hacer el chico por los informes.

-Eres divertido... Dime, ¿Qué pasaría si no obedecemos tus órdenes?.

Y justo en ese momento tras hacer la pregunta, Naruto le respondió estando detrás de Kin.

-En ese caso tendré que matarlos.

Kin en ese instante se había asustado por completo al ver que el rubio estaba detrás de su espalda.

-(¡¿Está atrás de mí?! ¡¿Cuando se movió?!).

Para la chica el mundo se puso en cámara lenta, ella pensaba que iba ser apuñalada por la espalda y que esto iba a suponer su fin.

Pero ocurrió algo que no había esperado jamas en su vida.

Naruto la había golpeado en el trasero con la manoabierta haciendo que Kin gritara de mucho dolor.

-Le mostré mi velocidad, ahora vayanse antes de que les muestre lo peligroso que puedo ser, segundo aviso.

Por alguna razón, el rubio aun no sentía el deseo de matar, por eso aun se estaba conteniendo.

-¡Ma-Maldito pervertido!.

Gritó Kin completamente roja pero al mismo tiempo enojada por la humillación que había sentido.

-Yo solo te di una advertencia, la próxima no dudaré en lastimarte de verdad.

Naruto aun seguía serio aun por la nalgueada que le había dado a Kin, aunque muy en el fondo, le había gustado haber hecho eso.

-¡Te matare maldito desgraciado!.

Ella intentó apuñalarlo con una de sus agujas, pero el rubio era tan rápido que pudo tomar su brazo con la mano.

-Ya te lo advertir.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, Naruto rápidamente la atrapó en un abrazo del cual ejercía más fuerza a cada segundo.

-Maldito... No puedo respirar.

La ninja del sonido estaba en serios problemas, el abrazo con la que estaba presa era demasiado para ella, si no hacia algo rápido, sus huesos iban a romperse.

-Kin, manten a ese idiota en ese lugar.

Zaku apuntó con sus brazos en la dirección en donde estaba su compañera siendo aplastada por el abrazo.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, disparó una fuerte corriente de aire de la palma de sus manos.

Como era de esperarse, el aire cortante había empujado a los dos a un árbol, pero justo al momento de dejar de disparar, se dio cuenta que el rubio ya no estaba, lo único que podía ver era a su compañera de equipo estrellada en el árbol inconsciente.

-¿Qué? Es imposible, yo ví que acerté.

Zaku aun seguía incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo, se suponía que el rubio era un debilucho en los informes.

Pero su dudas fueron aumentadas cuando Naruto le respondió estando detrás de su espalda.

-Vete antes de que te rompa la mano, último aviso...

El ninja del sonido rápidamente se dio la vuelta asustado al ver la velocidad con la que se había movido el rubio.

-¡Es imposible!, ¡¿Có-Có-Cómo te moviste tan rápido?!.

El rubio siempre le daba algo de risa cuando alguien descubría su velocidad inesperada, pero esta vez se sentía raro, ya que no lo hacía para divertirse.

-Yo se los advertí... Vamos, aun tienes una última oportunidad, busca a tu compañera y vete de aquí.

Zaku no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por fuera se encontraba un poco feliz al saber que podía sobrevivir si escapaba, pero por dentro, estaba realmente enojado por lo que estaba viendo.

No podía creer como un chico que había escuchado que era un idiota, era más fuerte que él.

El ninja del sonido aun seguía sin tragarse lo que había visto, esto tenía que ser un Genjutsu, era totalmente imposible para él creer que alguien pudiera derrotarlo como si nada a pesar de haberse esforzado demasiado para haber llegado hasta aquí.

-Esto es un truco, esto no puede ser real... Esto tiene que ser un Genjutsu, leí tu informe, se supone que eres un bueno para nada, se supone que estas en el examen Chunin como carne de cañón para ayudar al Uchiha, yo no me voy a tragar el cuento de que alguien tan patético como tú pueda ser tan fuerte.

Zaku rápidamente apuntó con sus dos brazos hacia Naruto, él no quería aceptar que alguien débil fuera más superior que él.

-Bien, ¿Realmente quieres ver si soy real?... Entonces dispara.

Naruto dio unos pasos al frente para luego poner sus manos atrás.

-Vamos, intenta, no me moveré de aquí...

El ninja del sonido lo observo directamente a los ojos mientras sus manos temblaban, él quería lanzar su ataque con todo, pero sabía que sus brazos se dañarían si lo hacia, tenía demasiadas dudas, pero aun así, él tenía que demostrar que era superior por todo el sacrificio que había hecho, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Zaku utilizo toda su energía para disparar su ráfaga de viento a su máxima potencia.

No pudo ver bien si el ataque había golpeado por completo al rubio, pero al haber estado tan cerca, pensó que era imposible esquivarlo.

Mientras tanto en la pelea de Sasuke y Dosu, ellos seguían peleando.

El Uchiha con su Sharingan activado, parecía estar perdiendo por no haber sabido exactamente como atacaba el arma de Dosu.

El pelinegro no sabía como salir de su situación, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, una ráfaga de viento cortante se cruzo en la dirección de su combate.

Sasuke pudo lograr esquivar el ataque gracias a su Sharingan, pero Dosu estaba tan inmerso en la batalla que no pudo percatarse sobre el ataque que iba en su dirección.

-(¿Qué fue eso?, se movió demasiado rápido... Sea lo que sea, vino de donde esta el Dobe, espero que lo este manejando bien siendo 2 contra 1).

Sasuke se encontraba aliviado al ver esquivado ese ataque por completo, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Dosu, ya que el ataque había arrasado algunos arboles junto con el ninja antes mencionado.

Volviendo con la pelea entre Naruto y Zaku, el ninja del sonido se encontraba jadeando por todo el esfuerzo que había usado con ese ataque.

-Listo... Acabé con él.

El chico pensaba que había matado a Naruto, pero para su mala suerte, el rubio se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Ya terminaste?.

Zaku en ese instante se asustó por completo al ver que Naruto seguía vivo sin ninguna señal de estar herido.

-¿Có-Có-Có-Cómo pudiste esquivar mi ataque? estabas demasiado cerca de mí.

Era algo demasiado confuso, era totalmente imposible esquivar ese ataque tan cerca, aunque Naruto por alguna razón, encontró alguna manera.

-¿Quien dijo que esquive ese ataque? simplemente use un clon de sombras... Cuando dijo que no se movería, realmente nunca se movió.

Zaku no podía creer la revelación que le había hecho el rubio, había caído en su trampa y eso lo hacia enojar demasiado.

-Esto... Esto se supone que no debía ser así... Se supone que eres un debilucho... No es posible que alguien que no haya sacrificado nada pueda ser tan poderoso.

Justo en ese instante, el ninja del sonido observo el árbol donde estaba Sakura y Karin.

-Si no sabes como es el sacrificio, entonces te enseñare desasiéndome de ellas.

Zaku rápidamente apuntó con una mano la dirección del refugio improvisado, se notaba a leguas que era un ataque a la desesperada, aunque dicho ataque no fue efectuado ya que Naruto tomo su muñeca con fuerza.

-Listo, esto es todo, te lo advertí... Te di la opción de irte, ahora ya no hay más oportunidades.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el rubio dobló la mano del chico tan fuerte que hizo que se rompiera.

Como era de esperarse, el ninja del sonido cayo al suelo gritando del dolor por su muñeca fracturada.

-Oye chico, dejemos de fingir por un momento, se perfectamente que tu jefe es Orochimaru... No se si le dio tiempo a decírselos, pero yo luché contra él de igual a igual, y no estoy alardeando... Al final de todo le estaba dando una paliza como por un minuto, pero todo término en un empate.

Zaku en ese instante se asustó por la revelación del rubio, obviamente tenía que estar mintiendo, pero al ver que el informe del rubio estaba equivocado, pensó que podría ser verdad.

-No, no, es imposible, no puedes ser aquel Chakra que se sintió en todo el bosque.

Naruto no había entendido a que se refería con que se había sentido en todo el bosque, él no había sentido nada anormal cuando utilizo las 4 colas, así que simplemente pensó que podría estar alucinando.

-No se de que estas hablando pero no importa... Mirate... Ya no puedes hacer nada, estas demasiado asustado... Me das lástima, no vales la pena... Llevate a tu compañera y vete de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión.

El ninja del sonido a pesar de tener su muñeca rota, no dudó ni un segundo en correr para salvar su vida, pensó en dejar a su compañera de equipo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Naruto posiblemente lo mataría en el acto por no haber obedecido sus ordenes.

El rubio al ver que los ninja del sonido se habían ido, no podía evitar pensar que se sentía raro.

-(Un momento, ¿Los dejé vivir? ¿Porqué no tuve la sensación de matar como las otras veces?... ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con Kurama?).

Naruto no podía responder esa pregunta, aunque no era momento para ello, ya que tenía que preocuparse más por la pelirrosada que iba a pasar a mejor vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió volver al árbol, lugar donde ambas chicas aun seguían escondidas.

-Es-Es increíble, pu-pudiste derrotarlos solo... No-no es que diga que seas débil, es solo que...

El chico en ese instante la interrumpió con un simple suspiro.

-Tienes que relajarte, no me molesta que la gente me diga que soy débil... Dime, ¿Estás bien? ¿Y cómo esta Sakura?.

Karin se volvió a sorprender un poco al preguntar sobre su bienestar, esperaba que preguntara por su compañera, pero no esperó que preguntara por ella.

-Yo estoy bien... Pero tu compañera no parece estar en buenas condiciones, no parece que su fiebre este bajando.

El rubio rápidamente puso su mano en la frente de la pelirrosada para volver a comprobar su estado, y justo como lo había imaginado su temperatura había aumentado.

El chico en su mente no podía dejar de pensar que todo esto había sido su culpa.

-(Es la marca... Maldita sea, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla... Va a morir por no haber peleado con todo desde el principio... Ya no volveré a escuchar su voz, ya no volveré a burlarme de ella, ya no volverá a golpearme).

Una lágrima salio de su ojo por la tristeza que estaba sintiendo al saber que su compañera moriría.

Karin no pudo evitar ver como el rubio estaba apunto de llorar por su compañera, algo que la hacía confundir aun más.

-¿Es-Estas llorando por tu compañera? so-solo tiene fiebre, estará bien.

La pelirroja tenía razón en ello, había escuchado de Naruto que la marca era como un veneno y solo tenía que aguantarla, o eso era lo que ella pensaba hasta que el chico negó con su cabeza.

-Karin, no lo dije antes para no preocupar a Sasuke, pero, solo puedes sobrevivir a la marca si tienes una mente y cuerpo fuerte... Estuvimos entrenando, y ella no es muy fuerte... Sakura va morir, y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

La chica veía algo extrañada la forma de actuar del rubio, la habían enseñado que un ninja no podía expresar sus emociones, y menos si esa persona era una debilucha.

-¿Te-Te importa mucho tu compañera?.

Para el rubio era una pregunta demasiado obvia, no solo era su compañera, también era su amiga, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, se escucho un ruido en los arbustos.

Naruto no estaba nada contento que alguien más quisiera atacarlos, así que salio del árbol muy enojado.

-¡No estoy de humor para tener que lidiar con su puta mierda! ¡Vayanse de aquí antes de que los mate!.

El rubio no quería tener que pelear con más ninjas, incluso si eran de relleno, pero luego de algunos segundos de silencio, las personas que habían hecho el ruido, salieron de su escondite.

Era el equipo que ya conocía desde antes, equipo donde cuya chica podía rivalizar con los pulmones de Sakura cuando se trataba de hablar de Sasuke.

-No tienes porque gritar, sabía que no teníamos que habernos acercado, que problemático.

Decía Shikamaru con un tono de flojera en su voz.

Lo contrario a Choji, quien tenía la impresión de estar sorprendido mientras comía su habitual bolsa de papitas.

-No se que me sorprende más, Naruto siendo un mal hablado, o que pudiera vencer a dos de esos ninja del sonido él solo.

El rubio tragó un poco de saliva al escuchar las palabras del gordito, quería seguir manteniendo su fuerza en secreto, pero sabía que alguien lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano cuando decidió entrar al examen Chunin.

-Eeeeeh, de acuerdo, ¿Vieron todo?.

Preguntó Naruto en un tono serio, a lo que Choji le respondió aún sonriendo.

-Vimos todo, fue fabuloso.

Ino por otro lado se había enojado por el comentario de su compañero.

-No, yo no estoy de acuerdo... Naruto, la golpeaste en el trasero, y eso fue demasiado grosero de tu parte.

Como era de esperarse, el rubio no le había hecho gracia la ridícula frase de la rubia, se suponía que en una batalla, todo se valía.

-Sin ofender, pero Ino, es la cosa más estúpida que te he oído decir... De todas maneras, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos de fanática loca, larguense.

El chico inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para volver al árbol, en cambio para la chica, no le había gustado como le había hablado Naruto, claramente no podía ser el rubio que conocían por su actitud seria.

-Esta bien, ¿Quien eres tú y que hiciste con el idiota de Naruto?.

Y tras escuchar aquellas palabras, el chico se dio la vuelta aun irritado por lo fastidiosa que estaba resultando ser la chica.

-Como sigas hablando, voy a tener que golpearte como lo hice con la ninja del sonido.

Naruto le mostró una mano haciendo que la rubia se asustara de golpe.

-¡Aléjate pervertido!.

Ella inmediatamente se ocultó detrás de sus compañeros, de los cuales ellos ya estaban un poco preocupado por ya no saber como actuar con Naruto.

-{Ino, ya viste lo rápido que se movía, yo que tu no lo haría enojar}.

Shikamaru tenía razón en una cosa y era que no sabían que tan fuerte era Naruto, aunque la rubia le daba igual, ya que pensaba que el Uchiha era más fuerte.

-{No se preocupen, no nos puede hacer nada, Sasuke-Kun no permitiría que lastimen al amor de su vida}.

Los compañeros de la chica sinceramente ya no estaban tan seguro quien de los dos podrían ser más fuerte, si Naruto o Sasuke, aunque sea como fuera el caso, en estos momentos sería peligroso enfrentarse a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pero justo cuando ellos estaban a punto de irse, el Uchiha apareció algo cansado por su pelea con Dosu, él llevaba consigo un pergamino en la mano, lo cual daba a entender a Naruto que había ganado su combate.

Ino tras haberse percatado de su presencia, fue a correr a abrazarlo.

Sasuke al darse cuenta que la rubia iba a atraparlo, quería escapar de ella usando de nuevo el Jutsu de sustitución, pero estaba tan cansado que se dejó abrazar por la chica.

-Ino por favor, mi cuerpo me duele.

Ella rápidamente se apartó para darle un poco de espacio al pelinegro.

-Lo siento, ¿Te lastimé mucho Sasuke-Kun?, ya se, un abrazo más ligero te hará sentir bien.

El pelinegro intento zafarse del abrazo de la rubia, pero se le hacía difícil.

-Ino, no es momento para abrazos.

Ella en cambio, seguía abrazando al Uchiha.

-Pero es solo por un rato, ¿Si?.

Naruto en su mente sabía que esto iba a tomar mucho tiempo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió al árbol.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su compañera, pero al menos podía estar en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Luego de unos segundos para que Sasuke se separara del abrazo de la rubia, el chico corrió para ver como estaba la pelirrosada.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura?.

Tras decir la pregunta, hubo un silencio incómodo durante algunos segundos, de los cuales, el rubio seguía viendo el cuerpo de su compañera.

-No me digan que...

Sasuke rápidamente tocó la frente de Sakura, estaba más caliente que antes, lo cual le daba entender que ella había empeorado.

El equipo 10 se acercó para ver que estaba ocurriendo, era por simple curiosidad, pero cuando Ino se dio cuenta que se trataba de la pelirrosada, no pudo evitar burlar se de ella.

-¿Qué le pasó a la frentesota?, parece que fue arrollado por un caballo... Tan inútil como siempre, ¿No, Sasuke-Kun?.

Justo en ese momento sin que la rubia pudiera adivinar lo que iba a ocurrir, Naruto utilizo su Kunai para ponerla cerca de la cara de la chica.

-Si no sabes que le sucedió, entonces callate por favor...

Todos los Genin presentes fijaron sus miradas hacía el rubio, Sasuke era el único que sabía perfectamente que no iba hacerle daño a la rubia, pero los demás ni siquiera sabían como era la naturaleza real de Naruto.

-Dejala ya Naruto, es obvio que no sabe que ocurrió.

Decía el Uchiha con una voz calmada mientras seguía revisando la temperatura de su compañera.

Naruto en ese instante apartó el Kunai de la cara de la rubia, haciendo que todos se tranquilizaran al ver que el chico no había perdido la cabeza.

El rubio solo estaba un poco agobiado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, una de sus amiga estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

O eso era lo que pensaba hasta que de un momento a otro, un aura maligna comenzó a rodear a Sakura.

El ambiente por alguna extraña razón se sentía más pesado de lo normal, como si alguien más aparte de los Genin estuviera presente.

Karin asustada comenzó a alejarse más de la pelirrosada, su Chakra no era normal, era como si alguien quisiera controlar su cuerpo.

Justo antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar el porque la pelirroja se alejaba, Sakura ya se encontraba de pie con un montón de marcas negras en su cuerpo.

Nadie podía entender que estaba ocurriendo, incluso Naruto, quien era la persona que estaba aun más confundida.

Se suponía que la pelirrosada no tenía posibilidad de sobrevivir a la marca de maldición, pero aun así sus dudas fueron aumentadas cuando escucho la risa maliciosa de su compañera.

-Je je je... Je je je, esta energía... Se siente genial...

*FIN DEL CAPITULO*.

Notas de un cansado autor: "Holaaa... Bueno, en realidad no tengo nada más que decir, así que, preguntas y respuestas versión antigua"

-"¿Has considerado usar el escudo de energía como el del androide 17?"... Si, pero aun no sé como implementarlo, ya sabes, no me gusta poner cosas sin sentido amenos que tenga un trasfondo.

-"¿Harás que Kakashi y Jiraiya sean mejores maestros?"... Jiraiya en si, ya es buen maestro, digo, entrenó a alguien que se convirtió en el cuarto Hokage y pudo ayudar a Naruto usar un poco el poder del Kyubi a pesar de que nunca en su vida fue un Jinchuriki... Kakashi por otra parte, solo le importaba Sasuke y nadie más... A Naruto solo le enseño a escalar arboles, y lo ayudó con el Rasen Shuriken... Con Sakura ni se diga... No enseñó casi una mierda, solo el trabajar en equipo... Luego veremos que pasara después de la invasión :)

-"¿Veremos un momento SasukexHinata?"... Si.

Y es todo.

No olviden pasarse por mi canal de Youtube: KaiserBel - Fanfics.


End file.
